I wish
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: My first try writing an anguish story. We must be careful when we make a wish, we could get what we yearn for. Unfortunately for Mikey his wish came true... or something like that. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero está la versión en Inglés y después esta la versión en Español.**

**First is the English version and after it the Spanish version.**

**The TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright… but, you know, like a young man in a You Tube video said: "It could have been worse… they could have sold them to DISNEY!" Yuck! ^o^**

**A/N – I don't know how the awesome writers in this site can manage to write an anguish story, I am having a hard time writing this one... but I think the result will be good enough, even though it begins slowly. Enjoy it. I also want to express my gratitude to Caleigho Meer who kindly gave me the permission I asked. Thank you so much. Rose ^-^.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: I wish… :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was night in New York City, it was the worst darkness that the city had had in all year, a moonless night. Despite the thunder and lightnings the sky saturated with storm clouds dropped to the ground, it wasn't raining. It seemed they were only idle threats against the city buildings which remained unscathed, offering their best effort to stand against the fury of Mother Nature.

The tower of the foot clan, not only offered resistance it also offered a terrifying sight as if the property wasn't been attacked by the icy wind and the momentary reflection of the light coming from the electricity resulting from friction of the molecules within the storm clouds.

Oroku Saki owner of the building was inside it, in the spacious room designated to be his office. He was meditating, thinking, cursing devoted to his dark thoughts, sitting behind the little desk that helped him support his hands that had his fingers intertwined.

Saki's face could only be seeing when a lightning bolt struck to the ground, because all the lights in his office were off. The Shredder himself had decided to stay in the midst of darkness. It pleased him that the shadows around him reflected his thoughts; listening to the thunder gave him great pleasure as if the sound expressed all his thoughts, echoing his hatred and his desires for revenge.

"All my plans and projects have been a failure... because of those freaks!" - thought Shredder while his body tensed, frowning.

"Despite of murdering Yoshi, a fluke, a hateful coincidence changed my luck and the destiny allowed those freaks to shoulder the guardian's duty, damn freaks!"

Unable to resist another second the anger that began to invade him, Saki got up and left his office, he went to another floor in his building, arriving at the place where the members of his elite, great assassins, instructed the novices in the art of war.

"Leonardo ... I was so close to convince him to be my ally, I should have eliminate him when I had the chance." - Saki thought remembering the day Leo was cowardly ambushed by his henchmen.

All the foot soldiers bowed when they saw their master. Shredder only raised one of his hands to make the elite members to understand they should continue with the lessons and the exercises they were teaching. All the soldiers continued, but they couldn't help but feel a little afraid seeing the face full of fury and wrath of his evil master. They feared the rage that filled Saki' mind could fall on one of them.

"I have to get rid of those pesky mutants ... wait a moment ..." - suddenly Saki gave a hint of a malignant smile, a smile that portended great misfortunes for Master Splinter and his four sons.

"It seems I've found the solution to my plague of reptiles inside my memory."

Without wasting even a second Saki ordered Hun and all his elite soldiers to start looking for a very special place in the city, a place that had the answer he was looking with eagerness.

For two months all the clan members were dedicated to find that place, checking abandoned buildings, places that had been deserted for years, without success, during this time the clan's criminal activities were completely disrupted because of the search.

At the end of the first month of searching by the foot clan members, Master Splinter began to suspect that something big had all Shredder's henchmen engaged in a major project.

His instinct didn't deceive him; his own children also shared the same thoughts as their father, specially the eldest who had his sixth sense almost as developed as his master's.

"Shredder must have something interesting up his sleeves, the whole clan has been seen all over the city, but they haven't committed a criminal act." - said Leo to his father, recognizing in the face of the old rat that he also shared the same feelings as his eldest son.

"I am afraid so, Leonardo. I have a bad feeling about all this, I hope I'm wrong but we shouldn't take unnecessarily risks. We must spend more time training to be ready for anything." - Master Splinter said sadly with a sigh full of anxiety, it seemed that since his meeting with the four little turtles, fate show no mercy, without even giving them time to rest, they looked always deprived of a longer period of peace and tranquility.

As a result of the forebodings of Master Splinter, the guy's training drastically increased, becoming intense and rigorous. The training had become so strict that Mikey couldn't touch not even by mistake his video games, neither his comic books nor his skateboard.

Donatello was completely deprived of access to his laboratory, because master Splinter had closed it. Raphael also suffered as a result of the measures taken; he couldn't go out at all to the surface on pain of being stopped by his own father.

The three younger turtles resisted a lot against the new provisions of his father, but the old master didn't admit any excuse or pretext, and he had to explain the causes of why those measures were taken. The only one who supported master Splinter's decision was Leonardo who was also concerned about future battles and the welfare of his brothers.

"NOOOO!, not my video games!" - Mikey complained watching how Leonardo kept under lock and key all the stuff that could remind Mikey what fun was - "Please, Leo ..." - but the eldest completely ignored all the entreaties of his baby brother, continuing with what he started.

"Please master, don't do it!" - You could hear from the other side of the lair, a voice, which like Michelangelo's was devoting to beg - "I promise I will not be much time glued to the computer, sensei." - master Splinter also ignored the pleas of his clever son and said: "Donatello you know that's a lie, once you sit in front of your computer monitor, nothing in this world can take you away from it."

The only thing Raphael was doing as he watched his two younger brothers went overboard in their pleas, was to keep throwing more punches to his punching bag, grunting big time.

While the black ninjas of the foot clan were engaged in relentless search of that particular place during the second month, the green ninjas devoted themselves to train with all their strength; or at least, Leonardo made the most all the time, his siblings sometimes were unable to continue the grueling pace their master established.

During the long month the boys were taking breaks only for bathing, eating and sleeping. Making the most of his best pleading words and his best tender glances, Mikey managed to convince Leonardo to watch TV when they finish dinner at least half an hour every night.

Leonardo agreed only because he knew beforehand that Mikey would be so tired he wouldn't last ten minutes with his eyes open watching TV and because Leo couldn't resist the tender looks of his baby brother, who always kept the best of his arsenal of special glances for occasions such as that one.

Every night, after a tiring day, Leo and Mikey sat near each other on the couch, wrapped up with one of Mikey's blankets watching TV. This habit that they had started to carry out always had the same outcome: Mikey fell asleep almost immediately and Leonardo wrapped his little brother gently with the blanket trying not to wake him up, carrying him up to his bed.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA - ¿Saben?, como le oí decir una vez a un chico en un video de You Tube: "Sí, vendieron los derechos de la serie a Nickelodeon, pero pudo haber sido peor, pudieron haberlos vendido a ¡Disney!, ¡que horror! ^o^ .**

**N/A – No sé cómo los grandes autores en el sitio se las arreglan para escribir una historia angustiante. A mí me está costando mucho trabajo escribir esta, pero creo que el resultado será bastante bueno, a pesar de que comienza un poco lento. También quiero expresar mi agradecimiento a Caleigho Meer quien amablemente me ha dado el permiso que pedí. Disfrútenla y gracias. Rose ^-^ .**

**Resumen: Debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseamos, podríamos llegar a obtenerlo. Desgraciadamente para Miguel Ángel… su deseo se volvió realidad… en cierta forma. **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Yo deseo… :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Es de noche en la ciudad de Nueva York, la peor obscuridad que la ciudad había tenido en todo el año, una noche sin luna. A pesar de los rayos y centellas que el cielo saturado de nubarrones dejaba caer a tierra, no llovía. Parecía que solamente eran amenazas vanas en contra de los edificios de la ciudad que se mantenían incólumes, ofreciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie en contra de la furia de la madre naturaleza.

La torre del clan del pie ofrecía, además de resistencia, una vista aterradora; como si el inmueble no se viese atacado por el gélido viento y el reflejo de la luz momentánea de la electricidad, resultado de la fricción de las moléculas dentro de las nubes.

Oroku Saki dueño del edificio se encontraba dentro, ocupando el amplio espacio destinado a ser su oficina. Meditaba, pensaba, maldecía, entregado a sus obscuros pensamientos, sentado detrás del pequeño escritorio que le ayudaba a apoyar sus manos que tenían sus dedos entrelazados.

El rostro de Saki sólo alcanzaba a vislumbrarse cada vez que caía un rayo, pues todas las luces dentro de su oficina estaban apagadas. El mismo Shredder había decidido quedarse en medio de la obscuridad. Le complacía que las sombras que lo rodeaban reflejaran la obscuridad en sus pensamientos, encontraba placer escuchando los truenos como si el sonido expresara todos sus pensamientos, haciendo eco de su odio y de sus deseos de venganza.

"Esos fenómenos han hecho fracasar todos mis planes… mis proyectos." – pensaba Shredder al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba frunciendo el ceño.

"A pesar de haber acabado con el guardián Yoshi, una casualidad, una odiosa coincidencia ha logrado que el legado de uno de mis enemigos recayera sobre los hombros de esos fenómenos. ¡Esa rata y esas malditas tortugas!"

No pudiendo resistir un segundo más la ira que comenzaba a invadirlo, Saki se levantó y salió de su oficina dirigiéndose a otro piso dentro de su edificio, llegando al lugar donde los miembros de su élite asesina instruían a los soldados novatos en el arte de la guerra.

"Leonardo… estuve tan cerca de convertirlo en mi aliado, debí haberlo aniquilado cuando tuve la oportunidad." – pensó Saki recordando el día que Leo fue cobardemente emboscado por sus secuaces.

Todos los soldados hicieron una reverencia al ver entrar a su amo y maestro, Shredder sólo levantó una de sus manos haciéndoles entender a los que impartían las lecciones que continuaran con los ejercicios. Todos los soldados continuaron, pero no podían evitar sentirse un poco temerosos al ver el semblante lleno de furia y cólera de su maligno señor, temían que el enfurecimiento que llenaba el ánimo de Saki recayera en uno de ellos.

"Tengo que acabar con esos molestos mutantes… un momento…" – de pronto Saki esbozó una sonrisa maligna, una sonrisa que presagiaba grandes desgracias para el maestro Splinter y sus cuatro hijos.

"Parece que he encontrado la solución a mi plaga de reptiles, dentro de mi memoria."

Sin perder ni un segundo Saki ordenó a Hun y a todos los soldados de su élite comenzar a buscar un lugar muy especial en la ciudad, un lugar que tenía la respuesta que buscaba con tanto ahínco.

Durante dos meses todos los miembros del clan se dedicaron a la búsqueda del lugar, revisando edificios abandonados, lugares que habían estado desiertos por años, sin resultado alguno. Durante este tiempo las actividades delictivas del clan se vieron completamente interrumpidas a causa de la búsqueda.

Al finalizar el primero de los dos meses de búsqueda por parte de los miembros del clan del pie, el maestro Splinter comenzó a sospechar que algo grande tenía a todos los secuaces de Shredder ocupados en un proyecto muy importante.

Su instinto no lo engañaba, pues sus propios hijos también compartían sus pensamientos, sobre todo el mayor que casi tenía el sexto sentido tan desarrollado como el de su maestro.

"Shredder debe traer algo entre manos, todo el clan ha sido visto por todas partes de la ciudad, pero no han realizado ningún acto delictivo maestro." – mencionó Leo a su padre, reconociendo en el rostro de la anciana rata que él también compartía el mismo presentimiento que su hijo mayor.

"Eso me temo Leonardo, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, espero equivocarme pero para no arriesgarnos inútilmente debemos dedicar más tiempo al entrenamiento. Debemos estar preparados para lo que sea." – dijo tristemente el maestro Splinter exhalando un suspiro lleno de inquietud, parecía ser que desde su encuentro con los cuatro pequeños quelonios el destino parecía ensañarse más y más con ellos, sin siquiera darles tiempo para descansar, viéndose siempre privados de un tiempo más prolongado de paz y tranquilidad.

A consecuencia de los presentimientos del maestro el entrenamiento de los chicos sufrió un aumento muy drástico, volviéndose intenso y riguroso. El entrenamiento se volvió tan estricto que Mikey no pudo tocar ni por error sus juegos de video, ni sus historietas ni su patineta.

Donatelo se vio privado por completo del acceso a su laboratorio pues el maestro Splinter lo cerró. Rafael también sufrió a causa de las medidas que se tomaron, no podía salir para nada a la superficie so pena de ser detenido por su mismo padre.

Mucho se resistieron los chicos a las nuevas disposiciones del sensei, pero el anciano maestro no admitió ninguna excusa o pretexto al exponer las razones de las medidas que se tomaron. El único que lo apoyaba era Leonardo quien también estaba preocupado por las futuras batallas y el bienestar de sus hermanos.

"¡NOOOO, no mis juegos de video!" – se quejó Mikey viendo cómo Leonardo guardaba bajo llave todo lo que pudiese recordarle a Mikey lo que era la diversión – "por favor Leo…" – pero el mayor ignoraba por completo las súplicas del menor, continuando con lo que había comenzado.

"¡Por favor maestro, no lo haga!" – se oía del otro lado de la guarida una voz que igual que la Miguel Ángel se dedicaba a rogar – "le prometo que no estaré mucho tiempo pegado a la computadora, sensei." – el maestro Splinter también ignoró por completo los ruegos de su inteligente hijo y le dijo: "Donatelo, tú sabes que eso es mentira, una vez que te pones delante del monitor de tu computadora absolutamente nada en el mundo puede quitarte de ahí."

Rafael lo único que se dedicaba a hacer mientras observaba a sus dos hermanos más pequeños rogar y deshacerse en súplicas era golpear con más insistencia su saco de arena, gruñendo por todo lo alto.

Mientras los ninjas de negro del clan del pie se dedicaban a la búsqueda incansable de ese lugar en particular durante el segundo mes, los ninjas verdes se dedicaron a entrenar con todas sus fuerzas; o cuando menos Leonardo aprovechaba al máximo todo el tiempo, sus hermanitos a veces no podían continuar con el ritmo agotador que su maestro establecía.

Durante el largo mes los muchachos solamente tomaban descansos para asearse, alimentarse y dormir. Valiéndose de ruegos y de miradas tiernas Mikey logró convencer a Leonardo de ver la televisión al terminar de cenar al menos durante media hora todas las noches.

Leonardo accedió solamente por que sabía de antemano que Mikey estaría tan cansado que no duraría ni diez minutos con los ojos abiertos frente al televisor y por que no podía resistirse a las miradas de ruego de su travieso hermanito, quien siempre guardaba lo mejor de su arsenal para ocasiones como esa.

Todas las noches después de un día agotador, Leo y Mikey se sentaban uno cerca del otro en el sillón, cobijados con una de las mantas de Mikey mirando el televisor. Todo este pequeño hábito que habían comenzado a llevar a cabo tenía siempre el mismo resultado: Mikey se dormía casi de inmediato y Leonardo lo envolvía gentilmente con la manta procurando no despertarlo, cargándolo hasta su cama.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who has the help of a great beta reader ^o^ ROSE!. Want to know who? Amonraphoenix! I couldn't be luckier ^-^ . **

After that month, Master Splinter was invited to spend a week with his old friend the Daimyo from the dimension of the Battle Nexus. After training nonstop for the entire month the boys received the news with joy. Before leaving, Master Splinter asked them to continue training under Leo's orders; although training was reduced to only half the day.

The turtles went back out on patrol at night. Really grateful to be free again to feel the wind on their faces and bodies. Even Leonardo - who was very used to training relentlessly - thoroughly enjoyed his first trip to the surface, after having been isolated for more than four weeks without interruption.

"**THIS IS LIFE, YES SIR!**" Mikey shouted, while his brothers expressed their happiness with huge smiles, showing that they were in complete agreement with the mischievous turtle's thoughts. Which he expressed rather aloud.

"I know I'll regret saying this but ... I think the same as the knucklehead." Raphael said, with a deep chuckle.

"Yeah, me too." Donatello completely agreed with his brother in red. "Most of the time I'm glued in my lab, but going out on this beautiful and warm night, makes me feel so good. Don't you think so, Leo?"

"Yeah my brothers, I am happy too, to go out again after so long of being shut up. "Leonardo responded breathing deeply at the top of his lungs.

As always, Leo knew exactly which places were the best and closest for training disguised as fun.

"Central Park is close guys. What if we go there and play a while and take off the bandanas, so to speak?" Their Fearless Leader suggested.

"Let's Go!" They all shouted in unison.

In just eight minutes, the four green ninjas arrived to the edge of the large park; which was lit up gently by the light of the lanterns that adorned the most suitable places for pedestrian traffic. Before they started playing, the guys used a few minutes to scour the area to be sure that no one was around and could discover them accidentally.

"There's nobody near, Leo." Donnie said to his older brother.

"The coast is clear on this side too." Mikey told them.

"Let's start **NOW!**" Raph insisted.

"Wait guys, look!" Leo said sharply, pointing towards a small building in the middle of the park designed to keep tools for the park's maintenance. Immediately the four brothers set their eyes on the two shadowy figures that were breaking into the little shed.

_'What are the foot doing here?'_ Leo thought to himself, recognizing immediately the symbol printed on the clothes that covered the black bodies of the ninjas.

"What are they looking for? Donnie asked to nobody in particular.

"Idiots like those ones, are just looking for trouble." Raphael growled. "Let's find out what they are up to. "Raphael said as he slowly approached the ninja's stealthy towards the small building ignoring Leonardo's urgent whisper.

"Wait Raph, we have to see what happens first!" When Leonardo realized that Raphael was ignoring him on purpose and wouldn't stop, he turned his head towards his youngest brothers. "Wait here guys, I will bring back the hot head. If we need you I will press the emergency button on the shell cell."

"Okay." Both turtles agreed, nodding.

Leonardo began to follow his brother in red. He quickly approached the place where Raph had stopped to see what was happening inside the small building.

"Look Fearless," Raphael whispered when his brother was close to him, "those fools are calling someone..."

Leonardo turned his gaze in the direction indicated by Raphael, watching the two ninjas who were communicating by phone with their partners. The attitude of both ninjas seemed to indicate that their reconnaissance mission was successful.

"It appears that reinforcements are on their way, we must stop those two before the rest of them get here, Raphael." Leo whispered, to his impatient brother.

"I completely agree with you on that one, Fearless." The hothead said cracking his knuckles with excitement. "We will attack them by surprise." Raph said eagerly.

Leonardo nodded and pressed the emergency button on the shell cell, letting his two remaining brothers know they needed to regroup.

In the meantime Leonardo had followed his temperamental brother, Donnie and Mikey were talking.

"How I wished that Leo had refused to do all the hard training master Splinter has given us all month long. I had missed so much to play... " Mikey expressed this thought, sighing deeply.

"If Leo had agreed with you - refusing to do all the training our father imposed on us the whole month - I would immediately force him to wear a straitjacket. Only a Leo who had gone mad would have been agreeing with you, Mikey." Donnie said trying to counter the negative effect of the childish words of Mikey.

"Yes... our big brother would never have said yes, but I can imagine it, can't I Donnie? Or maybe not..." Mikey said as his eyes opened widely looking, not so far from where they were was a small well.

"Well, well, well, look at that Donnie." Mikey said while walking towards the object in question.

Donatello also came closer without understanding what the prankster was thinking.

"What Mikey?" Donnie said impatiently.

"That, Donnie, the well." Mikey said, pointing at the well.

"What about it?" The genius turtle asked confused.

"Even though being a genius, this time you don't think fast enough, do you smart guy?" Mikey said laughing. "If you throw a coin into the well, you can make a wish, brainiac." Mikey explained to his immediate older brother patiently.

"That's nonsense, Mikey."Donnie replied, trying not to roll his eyes. "If everyone made a wish and it came true by just throwing a regular coin into a 'wishing well' this world would be in utter chaos."

"Don't interfere when I am building my hopes up, Einstein. Please, give me a coin. " Mikey begged.

"Are you going to do it, Mikey?" Donatello asked, amazed at the childishness of his youngest brother.

"Yeah, if it is truth... it would be great and if not... I don't hurt anyone." Michelangelo said.

"As long as I don't have to argue with you, here you go." Donatello finished handing a coin to Mikey.

Mikey went close to the edge of the well. Holding the coin between his hands as he was praying he said aloud: "I wish my brother Leonardo... from now on will behave completely opposite to who he really is." Mikey asked the well and threw the coin in.

"Are you listening to what you're saying, Mikey?" Donatello asked angrily. "If Leonardo behaves that way... No, I don't even want to think about it. Surely you are just thinking about certain aspects of him, right?"

"Sure." Mikey nodded. "I thought that Leo couldn't be so boring. So I wished that he'd rather play with me all the time instead of training, and he wouldn't be so long in meditation or he wouldn't lecture us so much, giving us those long speeches we have to listen to sometimes."

"Sometimes you're so immature Mikey." Donnie complained rolling his eyestowards heaven, and folding his arms. "Thank goodness that is just kids stuff!"

A moment later they received the emergency signal from the shell cell and left the well behind. Donatello and Michelangelo soon met up with their older brothers.

"What is happening?" The two younger turtles asked together.

"Those two foot ninja seem to have succeeded in their mission; we have to find out what they're up to." Raphael said.

Immediately the four brothers approached and as there were only two ninjas Raphael quickly knocked out both with good blow to the head.

"Do you think they have had time to call their friends?" Mikey asked nervously.

"I think so. It won't take long for the reinforcements to come, and before that happens we should investigate what is so special about this place." Donnie reasoned.

The four brothers entered the small building. Nothing inside offered a clue to understand why the ninjas were so excited. All that was inside the place were tools for gardening.

"There's nothing here." Raph growled. "Just lawnmowers, pruning shears, shovels, fertilizer... nothing interesting."

"Maybe Shred-head wants to give maintenance to the gardens which are at the top of the clan's building." Mikey said, smiling trying to be funny. "Perhaps Saki is too stingy to pay for the tools, isn't he?"

His three brothers stared at him without laughing.

"All right! Okay! " Michelangelo said, "you were not amused... so sue me."

"Maybe there is something hidden in here," reasoned Donatello. "Maybe even a hidden entrance."

"I was thinking the same thing, Donnie." Leo said thoughtfully.

Based on this idea, all the brothers started looking for anything suspicious. And there it was, in the back wall covered with a smooth layer of plaster was a small hole. Donatello approached and scraped the small hole with a knife, the plaster quickly fell into small fragments revealing a gray button, and this color gave it the perfect camouflage to mimic the rest of the wall.

"Look guys," Donatello said excitedly. "Seems we found what we wanted." Donnie pushed the button and immediately a small sliding platform hidden next to the wall in the floor opened, revealing a square pedestal about a meter of height. At the end of the rose the pedestal's top opened revealing the buttons on a keyboard for an electronic key.

"Wow! Whatever is hidden there should mean a lot to Shredder, its very well protected." Mikey thought aloud, very surprised at the tight security.

"You're right knucklehead. Do you think you can open it, brainiac?" Raphael asked softly.

"Sure, it's like the electronic lock the armored vehicle the purple dragons had where you hid the first time we met them. No problem." Donnie said confidently.

"Go ahead, Donnie." Leo encouraged.

In less than a minute Donnie had cracked the code, the keyboard emitted a strange sound and in the middle of the floor of the small building another door opened leading to a staircase whose bottom couldn't been seen because of darkness.

"It appears the surprises don't end here. This is exciting... I am after you, Raph. "Mikey said, hiding behind his hothead brother.

"We'll go together, guys." Leo suggested. "Donnie, do you have a flashlight for each of us?"

Donatello opened his duffel bag and pulled out the four flashlights, each turtle took one and they began to descend the stairs into obsidian night.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Pasado el mes, el maestro Splinter fue invitado a pasar una semana con su viejo amigo el Daimyo en la dimensión del Nexo de Batalla. Después de entrenar sin descanso durante todo el mes los chicos recibieron la noticia con alegría. Antes de ausentarse el maestro Splinter les pidió que siguieran entrenando bajo las órdenes de Leonardo, aunque el entrenamiento estuviese reducido a tan sólo la mitad del día.<p>

Los chicos volvieron a salir a patrullar por las noches realmente agradecidos de volver a salir a sentir el viento en sus rostros y en sus cuerpos. Hasta Leo que estaba más que acostumbrado a entrenar sin descanso, disfrutó mucho de su primera salida al exterior después de haber estado aislado por más de cuatro semanas sin interrupción.

"**¡ESTO ES VIDA, SI SEÑOR!**" – gritaba Mikey mientras sus hermanos expresaban con sus sonrisas que estaban completamente de acuerdo con los pensamientos que el travieso expresaba en voz alta.

"Sé que me voy a arrepentir de decir esto pero… pienso lo mismo que el cabeza hueca." – dijo Rafael.

"Sí, yo también." – Donatelo coincidía por completo con su hermano de rojo – "la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en mi laboratorio, pero salir en esta noche tibia y hermosa me ha sentado muy bien. ¿No lo crees Leo?"

"Si chicos, a mí también me da gusto salir de nuevo después de tanto tiempo de estar encerrados." – respondió Leonardo respirando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Como siempre, Leo sabía exactamente que lugares eran los mejores y más cercanos para el entrenamiento disfrazado de diversión.

"Central Park está cerca chicos, ¿que tal si vamos allá y jugamos un rato a quitar las bandanas?" – sugirió el líder.

"¡Genial!" – dijeron todos al unísono.

En tan solo tres minutos los cuatro ninjas verdes llegaron a la orilla del parque, el cual estaba iluminado apaciblemente por la luz de los faroles que adornaban los lugares más a propósito para el tránsito peatonal. Antes de comenzar a jugar, los chicos emplearon unos cuantos minutos en recorrer el área para estar seguros de que no había nadie cerca que pudiese descubrirlos.

"No hay nadie cerca Leo." – informó Donnie a su hermano mayor.

"De este lado todo está tranquilo." – añadió Mikey.

"¡Vamos a comenzar, **YA**!" – insistió Rafa.

"Esperen chicos, ¡miren!" – exclamó Leo señalando en dirección a una pequeña construcción en medio del parque destinada a guardar herramientas para el mantenimiento de los jardines. De inmediato los cuatro hermanos posaron sus miradas en las sombras que forzaban la entrada, rompiendo los candados.

"Son dos ninjas del clan del pie." – observó el líder reconociendo de inmediato el símbolo impreso en los trajes que cubrían los cuerpos de los perpetradores.

"¿Qué estarán buscando? – preguntó Donnie sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

"Idiotas como esos sólo buscan problemas." – respondió Rafael – "Vamos a averiguar que están planeando." – dijo Rafael acercándose rápidamente y sigilosamente a la pequeña construcción sin obedecer a Leonardo que le dijo:

"Espera Rafa, tenemos que ver que sucede primero." – Leonardo al ver que Rafael lo ignoraba y no se detenía volteó a ver a los menores y les dijo:

"Aguarden aquí chicos, voy a traer a Rafa de vuelta, si los necesitamos activaré la señal especial del celular."

"De acuerdo." – contestaron ambos asintiendo.

Leonardo comenzó a seguir a su hermano de rojo acercándose rápidamente al lugar donde Rafa se había detenido para volver a observar lo que sucedía dentro del pequeño inmueble.

"Mira Intrépido," – susurró Rafael al ver que su hermano se acercaba – "esos tontos están llamando a alguien…"

Leonardo volvió su mirada en la dirección que señalaba Rafael, observando cómo los dos ninjas se comunicaban por el celular con sus compañeros cercanos, la actitud de ambos ninjas parecía indicar que su misión de reconocimiento había tenido éxito.

Leonardo le dijo a su hermano: "Parece ser que vienen refuerzos en camino, tenemos que detenerlos antes de que sean muchos, Rafael."

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Intrépido." – replicó el gruñón haciendo crujir sus nudillos – "Vamos a atacarlos por sorpresa."

Leonardo asintió y activó la señal especial de su celular haciéndoles saber a sus dos hermanos restantes que necesitaban reagruparse.

En el tiempo que duró Leonardo siguiendo y hablando con su temperamental hermano, Donnie y Mikey estaban platicando.

"¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que Leo se hubiera negado a realizar todo el duro entrenamiento que el maestro nos ha dado todo el mes! He extrañado tanto jugar…" – Mikey expresó este pensamiento suspirando hondamente.

"Si Leo hubiera accedido a lo que dices negándose a realizar todo el entrenamiento que el maestro nos impuso todo el mes, de inmediato le hubiera puesto una camisa de fuerza. Sólo un Leo que se hubiera vuelto loco te habría seguido la corriente Mikey." – dijo Donnie tratando de contrarrestar el efecto negativo de las infantiles palabras de Mikey.

"Si… nuestro hermano nunca habría dicho que sí, pero puedo imaginármelo ¿no Donnie?" O tal vez no…" – dijo Mikey mientras sus ojos se abrían grandemente al observar a no muy larga distancia de donde se encontraban, un pozo.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira eso Donnie." – decía Mikey al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus pasos en dirección del objeto que respondería a sus súplicas.

Donatelo se acercó también sin comprender a que se refería el travieso.

"¿Qué Mikey?"

"Eso Donnie, el pozo." – señaló Mikey.

"¿Qué hay con él?" – preguntó extrañado el pequeño genio.

"Para ser un genio esta vez no piensas tan rápido, ¿verdad listillo?"- se rió Mikey – "Si arrojas una moneda al pozo se te cumple un deseo cerebrito."

"Esas son sólo tonterías hermanito." – replicó Donnie volteando su vista con desgano – "Si a todos se nos cumpliera un deseo con sólo arrojar una moneda al 'pozo de los deseos' este mundo sería un caos."

"No rompas mi burbuja Einstein. Dame una moneda por favor." – pidió Mikey.

"¿De verdad lo vas a hacer Mikey?" – preguntó Donatelo asombrado de la ingenuidad del más joven.

"Si, si es verdad sería genial y si no… no le hago daño a nadie." – respondió Miguel Ángel.

"Con tal de no discutir contigo, ten." – finalizó Donatelo entregándole una moneda a Mikey.

Mikey se acercó a la orilla del pozo sosteniendo la moneda entre sus manos como si estuviera orando y dijo en voz alta:

"Deseo… que mi hermano Leonardo de hoy en adelante se comporte de forma completamente opuesta a quien realmente es." – pidió y arrojó la moneda dentro del pozo.

"¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo Mikey?" – preguntó Donatelo realmente muy molesto – "Si Leonardo se comportara de esa forma… no, no quiero ni pensarlo. Seguramente estás pensando sólo en ciertos aspectos ¿verdad?"

"Claro," – asintió Mikey – "yo pensaba en que Leo no sería tan aburrido, preferiría jugar conmigo todo el tiempo en vez de entrenar, no estaría tanto tiempo entregado a la meditación ni nos daría los kilométricos sermones que a veces tenemos que escuchar."

"A veces eres tan inmaduro Mikey." – se quejó Donnie volteando sus ojos hacia el cielo y cruzándose de brazos – "¡Qué bueno que solamente son cosas de niños!"

Un momento después recibieron la señal del celular y acudieron al llamado. Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se encontraron de inmediato con sus hermanos mayores.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntaron ambos.

"Ese par de pillos parecen haber tenido éxito en su búsqueda, tenemos que averiguar que se traen entre manos." – respondió Rafael.

De inmediato los cuatro hermanos se acercaron y como sólo eran dos ninjas Rafael los noqueó a ambos con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Creen que hayan tenido tiempo de llamar a sus compañeros?" – preguntó Mikey.

"Creo que sí, no tardarán en llegar los refuerzos, antes de que eso suceda debemos investigar que hay de especial en este lugar." – razonó Donnie.

Todos entraron a la pequeña construcción. Nada en el interior ofrecía alguna pista para entender el por qué los ninjas estaban tan emocionados, lo único que había en el interior eran herramientas para la jardinería.

"Aquí no hay nada." – mencionó Rafa – "Sólo podadoras, tijeras, palas, abono… nada interesante."

"Tal vez Shredder quiere darle mantenimiento a los jardines que tiene en la parte superior del edificio del clan." – mencionó Mikey sonriéndose intentando ser gracioso – "Tal vez Saki es demasiado avaro para pagar las herramientas ¿no lo creen?"

Sus tres hermanos se le quedaron viendo sin reírse.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" – exclamó Miguel Ángel – no les hizo gracia… demándenme.

"Tal vez haya algo escondido por aquí," – razonó Donatelo – "una entrada oculta."

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo hermano." – dijo Leo.

En base a esa idea todos comenzaron a buscar algo sospechoso. Y ahí estaba, en el muro del fondo cubierto con una capa de yeso suave se encontraba un pequeño orificio. En cuanto Donatelo se acercó y raspó con una navaja, el yeso cayó rápidamente en pequeños fragmentos dejando al descubierto un botón de color gris, tal color le daba el camuflaje perfecto para imitar al resto del muro.

"Miren chicos," – dijo el pequeño genio – "parece que encontramos lo que buscábamos." – Donnie oprimió el botón y de inmediato una pequeña plataforma corrediza disimulada en el piso se abrió dando paso a un pedestal cuadrado como de un metro de altura. Al finalizar el ascenso se abrió la superficie del pedestal dejando ver los botones de un teclado para una clave electrónica.

"Vaya, lo que sea que esté escondido debe significar mucho para Shredder, se encuentra muy bien protegido." – pensó Mikey en voz alta, muy asombrado.

"Tienes razón cabeza hueca, ¿crees que puedas abrirla cerebrito?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Claro, es parecido a la cerradura electrónica que tenía el vehículo blindado donde te escondiste la primera vez que conocimos a los Dragones Púrpuras. No problema."

"Adelante Donnie." – pidió Leo.

En menos de un minuto Donnie descifró la clave, el teclado emitió un sonido extraño y en medio del piso del almacén se abrió otra compuerta que conducía a una escalera cuyo fondo no alcazaba a verse por la obscuridad.

"Parece ser que las sorpresas no terminan ¿verdad? Esto es emocionante… después de ti Rafa." dijo Mikey, escondiéndose detrás de su gruñón hermano.

"Bajaremos todos juntos chicos." – sugirió Leo – "Donnie, ¿tienes una linterna para cada uno?"

Donatelo abrió su mochila y sacó las cuatro linternas, cada quien tomó una y comenzaron a descender por la escalera.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Amonraphoenix, with your help as a beta-reader, Rose improves faster ^-^.**

The guys just had gone down a few steps when Leo suddenly staggered slightly, he raised his free hand and pressed it against his forehead.

"Are you alright Leo?" Donatello asked with concern, he was behind his big brother and was the first to see what had happened.

"Yeah... Donnie, don't worry about me. I just suddenly got a big headache, that's all." Mikey didn't like to hear that, he knew his brother was prone to get headaches, but not so quickly as this one.

"Are you really alright, big bro?" Michelangelo insisted, placing one hand on Leo's shoulder worriedly.

"Yeah, Mikey." Leo said smiling at his youngest brother. "You know that sometimes this happens to me."

"I hope there won't be any trouble while we are down there." Michelangelo thought nervously.

The boys kept going down the stairs warily. The more the four brothers advanced the temperature kept dropping and soon they picked up a scent which smelled like strong disinfectant.

It took them a few minutes to see the end of the stairs. When they reached the bottom Donatello began looking for a switch. When he found it, he flipped it on.

The light revealed before their astonished eyes a huge laboratory that stretched out before them. The reinforced walls of the place jealously protected all the equipment that any scientist could wish for.

A couple of computers completely out of this world, came to life, showing the monitoring data of four glass cylinders; whose dimensions were approximately five feet high and two feet in diameter.

Three of the four cylinders contained three dead bodies of species that never existed on Earth. All of them were floating in a transparent, viscous liquid. A powerful electron microscope was in one corner, an excellent dissection equipment was at hand next to a table cluttered with flasks, test tubes and chemical reagents.

Donatello's face instantly wore a big smile of amazement and glee. Michelangelo and Raphael experienced chills when they saw the dissection equipment. Leonardo was the first one to break the thick silence that hung in the air;

"Shredder must have a very elaborate plan to have devoted two months to search for this place." The leader expressed this observation as the young genius began to read the record that had served to take all the notes of the experiments that had been conducted by people who had used the lab.

"Everything appears to indicate," Donnie began to inform his brothers, "that the people or scientists were studying these specimens and had the intention to understand the unique qualities of each of these organisms. All belong to planets that are well outside of our galaxy. Fortunately, I think they won't be useful to Saki, the three specimens are dead."

"Whew. Glad to hear that!" Mikey said with a sigh of relief. "Can we go now?, please! This place gives me the creeps!"

"We'll go as soon as we have ensured there is nothing left here that the Shredder can use, little bro." Leo said.

The boys set about to examine the rest of the place and the documents, before several footsteps were heard coming down the stairs heading straight for them.

"Finally, some action!" Raph cried out.

"Be ready, for anything!" Leo ordered as he unsheathing his swords.

Hun led a large group of ninjas. Upon seeing the turtles, the huge man raised his hand, his followers stopped instantly.

"I should have known that you freaks were the ones who, had knocked out my search team. But this time I will be merciful and I will let you go if you leave everything as it was." Hun's voice had a threatening tone.

"Don't even think about it, lard butt!" Raphael growled ready to throw the first punch.

"There is nothing here you can use anyway!" Donatello shouted.

"Mind your own fucking business, FREAK!" The man roared at the smart turtle.

The huge mountain of a man, was beginning to fly off the handle; he knew he couldn't start a battle inside the secret lab. His master had demanded that everything should be intact. That way the Shredder would be able to examine everything. He just couldn't risk any damage to the fragile objects and specimens within the place.

"Don't yell at my brother!" Mikey shouted throwing a half-filled flask which was close by his hand. The flask broke near Hun's feet. The liquid must have been some kind of acid because after the glass container crashed on the floor, the contents began to erode through the surface of the floor, causing a little smoke in the process.

The small amount of heat generated by the corrosion was enough to trigger the fire protection system of the lab. A thick white smoke started coming out of holes in the roof, the smoke expanded all over the place.

The turtles took advantage of the smokescreen to defeat all the ninjas who didn't react as quickly as they did, only some of the humans had the same idea - including Hun - who immediately approached to Mikey; filled with rage.

Michelangelo easily got rid of two ninjas who attacked him at once, but he hadn't seen Hun. While he was fighting, Leonardo became aware of Hun's cowardly intention when he saw the large silhouette through the dense smoke approaching his unaware baby brother.

"Watch out, Mikey!" Leo shouted at Mikey, pushing the orange masked turtle away from the giant fist just in time. The huge meaty fist instead slammed into Leo hitting him squarely in his chest. The force of the blow threw Leo away, causing the young leader to lose his grip on his swords.

The metallic clattering of the fallen katana's immediately caught the attention of Raphael who, realizing what was happening with his older brother, immediately got rid of all the ninjas around him with a single roundhouse kick. Noises of falling objects and glass crashing filled the air.

"Leo!" Raph cried out fearfully, approaching the direction where the sound of falling swords had come from. But instead of find his big brother, a monstrous shape rose up in front of him.

Raphael immediately began to fight against Hun, helped by Mikey; while Donatello fought against the last ninjas. One of them fell on the table which was full of containers of unknown chemicals. When the substances mixed together, they reacted sharply. The force of the explosion wasn't very severe but the fire system increased the amount of white smoke that came pouring out of the ceiling.

Hun's fight against Mikey and Raph lasted for only a few minutes. When Donatello defeated the last ninja standing joined his brothers to help them. When Hun saw that all three of the turtles were going to confront him, he chose to flee instead. All ninjas who weren't killed by the explosion followed the Purple Dragon's leader.

"Are you all right Mikey?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah Raph, thanks. Leo protected me from that sneak attack." The mischievous turtle replied "Are you all right Donnie?"

"Uh huh, where is Leo?" Donnie asked with concern.

"I don't know..." Mikey said worriedly. "Leo, **LEO! **" Mikey shouted at the top of his lungs.

Leonardo appeared in the middle of the white smoke that was still coming out of the roof. He placed one of his hands to his forehead again and approached to his brothers slowly.

When all of them saw that their brother was fine, they approached him full of joy.

**"LEO!"** Shouted Leo's younger brothers as they embraced their leader. "Are you alright?" They all asked at the same time.

Leonardo didn't repay the loving gesture of his little brothers; instead he took a few steps back. After several minutes of staring at all his brothers with a strange look on his face, he finally replied. "Yes ... I'm fine ... let's go." He said slowly, uncertainty.

The brothers looked at each other, and then looked back at Leonardo like he was a complete stranger. Their big brother and leader didn't utter another word, but turned and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait Leo, you forget your katana's." Mikey said pointing at the weapons lying on the floor.

"Hmm? Oh ... can you pick them up for me?" He asked before he continued to walk up the stairs.

Raphael and Donatello followed Leonardo, while Mikey picked up Leo's katana's off the floor and followed his brothers up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the secret laboratory's door immediately closed automatically. Leonardo stopped and looked around as he stepped out of the shed that served as camouflage to the underground laboratory. After a moment of indecision, he began walking towards the lair. His brothers followed him.

After a few minutes walking Mikey was getting anxious."Leo, I don't like to be a whiner," Mikey started, "I know we are turtles but... could we pick up the pace bro? I would like to get home before this year ends."

Leonardo turned his head and looked at his brother with a blank stare. After a couple of minutes of indecision, Leo nodded and broke into a run.

Everyone looked at each other again; Raphael just frowned, Donatello pondered and Mikey just shrugged, "I think he still has that awful headache." Mikey told his two confused brothers over Leo's behavior.

On the way back to the lair, Leonardo stopped several times as if he needed to get his bearings. This situation began to disturb his brothers who had realized that Leonardo hadn't said a word all the way back to the lair.

When they arrived at the lair, the eldest stayed at the entrance for a few minutes looking around the place until his eyes fell on the couch. Leo walked to the piece of furniture and sat down hard. He didn't turn on the TV, just leaned to the couch's back and closed his eyes with a small sigh. Everyone else went to the kitchen for a late supper.

"What's the matter with Leo?" Mikey asked with concern. "He has been behaving very strange since he got the shell kicked out of him by Hun and those ninjas."

Donatello didn't answer but anyone could see that he was very worried about his older brother; the genius was convinced that the headache that Leonardo was suffering from was actually a huge migraine.

"Don't worry brainiac, Leo told us that sometimes he has bad headaches." Raphael said trying to comfort his little brothers. "Those words are for you too, Mikey. Don't worry, Leo will be fine. I think Fearless will just sleep it off, right?"

"Thanks Raph, you're right" Both answered smiling at their hothead bro.

"What's for dinner?" The sweet-toothed Michelangelo asked.

"I want to eat a peanut butter sandwich," answered Raph. "Make me one, knucklehead."

"What do you mean by 'make you one' hothead?" Mikey complained. "Last time I checked you had two hands, right? Besides, you forgot to say the magic words..."

"Stop complaining shell for brains and do it already!" Raphael growled affectionately.

"You are so bad tempered bro, take a chill pill!" Mikey laughed. "But, just to demonstrate you have the best youngest brother in the whole world, I will make you one. Want me to prepare one for you too, Donnie?"

"Yes Mikey, please." Donatello replied.

As soon as Mikey had finished preparing the sandwiches, Raphael took his and went to his room and Donnie went back to his laboratory. When Michelangelo finished his dinner he left the kitchen to check on his big brother. Leonardo hadn't changed his position; it seemed he was deeply asleep.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Perdonen la tardanza, tengo un beta reader que me ayuda con la mitad en Inglés y me ha hecho darme cuenta que no he aprovechado como se debe las lecciones para el correcto aprendizaje del Inglés. Son tantos los detalles que se me escapan… a veces odio ser tan ignorante. En fin...**

Apenas habían bajado unos cuantos escalones cuando de pronto Leonardo vaciló un poco y se detuvo llevándose la mano libre a su frente, presionándose su cabeza.

"¿Estás bien Leo?" Preguntó Donatello con preocupación. Donnie iba detrás de su hermano y fue el primero en ver lo que había sucedido.

"Sí Donnie, no te preocupes por mí, de repente me ha dado un dolor de cabeza, eso es todo." A Mikey no le gustó nada escuchar eso, él sabía que su hermano mayor era propenso a tener dolores de cabeza, pero no tan repentinamente.

"¿De verdad estás bien hermano?" Insistió Miguel Ángel colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano mayor, con un gesto de preocupación al igual que Donnie.

"Si Mikey," aseguró Leo sonriéndole a Mikey, "tú sabes que de vez en cuando me pasa esto."

"Espero que no haya ningún problema mientras estemos aquí abajo." Pensó Miguel Ángel un poco nervioso.

Los chicos siguieron bajando las escaleras cautelosamente, entre más avanzaban los cuatro hermanos se alcanzaba a percibir más y más un ambiente fresco y un aroma parecido al de un fuerte desinfectante.

El descenso duró unos cuantos minutos, al llegar al fondo Donatelo comenzó a buscar un interruptor. Cuando lo encontró, lo activó de inmediato.

La luz reveló ante sus asombrados ojos un gigantesco laboratorio, un inmenso lugar que se extendía ante su vista. Los muros reforzados del lugar resguardaban celosamente todo el equipo que cualquier científico pudiese desear para realizar cualquier tipo de investigación dedicada al estudio de la vida.

Un par de computadoras totalmente fuera de este mundo se encendieron e iniciaron todos los sistemas de monitoreo de cuatro cilindros de vidrio cuyas dimensiones eras aproximadamente de un metro y medio de alto con cincuenta centímetros de diámetro.

Tres de los cuatro cilindros contenían tres cadáveres de especies que no existían en la Tierra, todos flotaban en un líquido transparente y viscoso. Un microscopio electrónico potente se encontraba en una de las esquinas. Un excelente equipo de disección estaba a la mano al lado de una mesa atiborrada de matraces, tubos de ensayo y reactivos químicos.

El rostro de Donatelo se adornó de inmediato con una gran sonrisa de asombro y regocijo. Miguel Ángel y Rafael experimentaron escalofríos cuando vieron el equipo de disección. Leonardo fue el primero en romper el pesado silencio que se cernía en el aire.

"Shredder debe tener un plan muy elaborado para haber dedicado dos meses a la búsqueda de este lugar." Mientras el líder expresaba esta observación el pequeño genio había comenzado a leer el registro que había servido para tomar todas las notas de los experimentos que habían llevado a cabo las personas que habían usado y abandonado el lugar.

"Parece ser," comenzó Donnie a comunicarles a sus hermanos, "que las personas o científicos que se dedicaban a estudiar estos especímenes tenían la intención de entender las cualidades únicas de cada uno de estos organismos. Todos pertenecen a planetas fuera de nuestra galaxia. Afortunadamente, creo que no le serán de utilidad a Saki, todos estos especímenes están muertos."

"Es muy tranquilizador escuchar eso." Comentó Mikey exhalando un suspiro de alivio. "De todas formas creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, ¿no lo creen? ¡Este lugar me da escalofríos!"

"Nos iremos en cuanto nos hayamos asegurado que no haya quedado nada que Shredder pueda usar, hermanito." Dijo Leo.

Cuando los chicos se disponían a examinar el resto del lugar y de los documentos se escucharon varias pisadas que descendían por la escalera directo al lugar donde se encontraban.

"¡Por fin, algo de acción!" Gritó Rafa.

"¡Todos listos para lo que sea!" Ordenó Leo, desenvainando sus espadas.

Hun encabezaba el numeroso grupo de ninjas. Al ver a las tortugas el gigantesco hombre dio una señal a sus seguidores que se detuvieron en el acto.

"Debí suponer que ustedes cuatro, fenómenos, habían puesto fuera de combate a mi equipo de búsqueda. Por esta vez seré misericordioso y los dejaré ir si dejan todo como estaba." Gruñó Hun con voz amenazante.

"¡Ni lo sueñes, mastodonte!" Gruñó Rafael dispuesto a dar el primer golpe.

"¡De cualquier forma, aquí no hay nada que puedan aprovechar!" Gritó Donatelo.

"¡Eso a ti no te importa, FENÓMENO!" Le gritó el humano a la inteligente tortuga.

El enorme humano comenzaba a perder los estribos, él sabía que no podía comenzar una batalla dentro del laboratorio secreto, su amo le había exigido que todo estuviese intacto, de esa forma Shredder podría examinarlo todo. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse a dañar ninguno de los delicados objetos y especímenes dentro del lugar.

"¡No le grites a mi hermano!" Gritó Mikey lanzando un matraz medio lleno que estaba a su alcance cerca de los pies de Hun. El líquido debió haber sido alguna especie de ácido pues al estrellarse el cristal contra el piso el contenido comenzó a corroer la superficie formándose un poco de humo en el proceso.

La pequeña cantidad de calor generada por la corrosión fue suficiente para que el sistema contra incendios del lugar se activara. Un humo blanco y espeso comenzó a salir de agujeros en el techo expandiéndose por todo el lugar.

Los chicos aprovecharon de inmediato la cortina de humo para acabar con todos los ninjas que no reaccionaron tan rápidamente como ellos, sólo algunos de los humanos tuvieron la misma idea, incluyendo a Hun, quien de inmediato se acercó a Mikey; lleno de furia.

Miguel Ángel se deshacía fácilmente de dos ninjas que lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero no había visto a Hun. Leonardo mientras peleaba, se percató de la cobarde intención del líder de los dragones cuando notó que la enorme silueta que se alcanzaba a vislumbrar entre el denso humo se acercaba a Mikey quien no se había dado cuenta de ello.

"¡Cuidado Mikey!" Gritó Leo a su hermanito empujándolo lejos del alcance del gigantesco puño justo a tiempo. El enorme y musculoso puño golpeó de lleno a Leonardo en el pecho. La fuerza del golpe lo lanzó lejos causando que el joven líder soltara sus espadas.

El metálico repiqueteo de las katanas de inmediato llamó la atención de Rafael quien al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con su hermano mayor se deshizo de inmediato de todos los ninjas que lo rodeaban con una sola patada circular. Ruidos de objetos cayendo y de vidrios que se estrellaban llenaban el ambiente.

"¡Leo!" Gritó Rafa temeroso por su hermano acercándose con rapidez en dirección de donde había provenido el sonido de las espadas cayendo, pero en vez de encontrar a su hermano mayor, una monstruosa figura se irguió frente a él.

Rafael de inmediato comenzó a pelear contra Hun ayudado por Mikey, Donatelo se hacía cargo de los últimos ninjas, uno de los ellos cayó sobre todos los recipientes llenos de desconocidos reactivos químicos los cuales al mezclarse reaccionaron bruscamente. La fuerza de la explosión no fue muy severa pero el sistema contra incendios aumentó la cantidad de humo blanco que salía del techo.

La pelea de Hun contra Rafa y Mikey duró unos minutos, en cuanto Donatelo derrotó al último ninja en pie se acercó a sus hermanos para auxiliarlos. Hun al ver que tres de los chicos iban a enfrentarse a él prefirió huir, todos los ninjas que no murieron por la explosión lo siguieron.

"¿Estás bien Mikey?" Preguntó Rafael.

"Sí Rafa, gracias. Leo me protegió del cobarde ataque de ese salvaje." Respondió el travieso. "¿Tú estás bien Donnie?"

"Si hermanito, ¿y Leo?" Preguntó el más listo, preocupado.

"No lo sé…" Dijo Mikey alarmado "¡Leo!** ¡LEO!"** Gritó Mikey usando todo el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

Leonardo apareció en medio del humo blanco que aún salía del techo. Volvió a llevarse una de sus manos a su frente y se acercó a sus hermanos lentamente.

Todos al ver que su hermano mayor estaba bien se acercaron a él llenos de alegría.

**"¡LEO!"** Exclamaron en voz alta todas las tortugas más jóvenes abrazándolo. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Leonardo no correspondió al cariñoso gesto de los más jóvenes, extrañamente, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se tomó unos minutos antes de responder observando a todos sus hermanos con una mirada extraña, pero al final respondió: "Si… estoy bien… vámonos." Fue la respuesta lenta, llena de incertidumbre.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y miraron de vuelta a Leonardo como si miraran a un extraño. Su líder y hermano mayor no pronunció una sola palabra más, se dio vuelta y comenzó a andar rumbo a la salida.

"Espera Leo, se te olvidan tus katanas." Dijo Mikey señalando las armas que yacían en el piso.

Leonardo se volvió y dijo: "Ah, si… ¿las puedes recoger por mí?" y siguió andando, subiendo las escaleras.

Rafael y Donatelo siguieron a Leonardo, mientras Mikey recogía las katanas de Leo del piso y los siguió, subiendo también.

Al llegar a la superficie, al exterior, la compuerta del laboratorio secreto de inmediato se cerró automáticamente. Leonardo se detuvo y miró los alrededores al salir de la bodega que servía de camuflaje al laboratorio escondido bajo tierra. Después de un momento de indecisión comenzó a caminar rumbo a la guarida. Sus hermanos lo siguieron.

Después de unos minutos de caminata Mikey se desesperó. "Leo, no quiero ser quejumbroso," comenzó Mikey, "ya sé que somos tortugas pero… ¿no podríamos acelerar el paso?, me gustaría llegar a casa antes de que se termine el año."

Leonardo se volvió para ver a su hermanito una mirada vacía, después de un par de minutos de indecisión, asintió y echó a correr.

Todos volvieron a mirarse unos a otros, Rafael solo frunció el ceño, Donatelo se quedó pensativo y Mikey sólo se encogió de hombros. El travieso dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a sus dos confundidos hermanos acerca del extraño comportamiento de Leo: "Creo que todavía tiene ese horrible dolor de cabeza."

Durante el camino de vuelta a la guarida, Leonardo se detuvo varias veces como si tuviera necesidad de orientarse, esta situación comenzaba a inquietar a sus hermanos quienes se habían dado cuenta que Leonardo no había pronunciado una sola palabra durante todo el camino de regreso.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida el mayor se quedó de pie durante unos minutos mirando todo el lugar hasta que su mirada se posó en el sillón, se aproximó al mueble y se sentó dejándose caer pesadamente. No encendió el televisor, tan sólo se recargó en el respaldo y cerró sus ojos con un pequeño suspiro. Todos los demás se dirigieron a la cocina para una cena tardía.

"¿Qué le pasará a Leo?" Preguntó Mikey con inquietud, "Ha estado comportándose muy raro desde que le pateamos el trasero a Hun y a esos ninjas."

Donatelo no contestó pero podía notarse que estaba preocupado por su hermano, el pequeño genio estaba convencido de que el dolor de cabeza que hacía sufrir a Leonardo era en realidad una horrible migraña.

"No te preocupes cerebrito, el mismo Leo lo dijo, tú sabes que a veces tiene dolores de cabeza muy severos." Dijo Rafael a manera de consuelo. "Eso también va por ti Mikey, no te preocupes Leo estará bien, además, creo que el intrépido va a dormir hasta que se le pase, ¿o no?"

"Gracias Rafa, tienes razón." Contestaron ambas tortuguitas sonriéndole a su temperamental hermano.

"¿Qué vamos a cenar?" Preguntó el goloso de Miguel Ángel.

"Tengo ganas de un emparedado de crema de cacahuate, prepáramelo cabeza hueca." Pidió el gruñón.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con: 'prepáramelo' gruñón?" Se quejó Mikey. "Creo que tienes manitas para hacerlo, ¿o no? Además, se te olvidó pronunciar las palabras mágicas…"

"¡Deja de quejarte pequeño tonto y prepáralo de una buena vez!" Gruñó Rafael cariñosamente.

"¡Qué carácter tan disparejo tienes!" se rió Mikey, "pero, para que veas que soy el mejor hermano pequeño que puedas tener te voy a preparar uno, ¿quieres Donnie?"

"Si Mikey, por favor." Contestó Donatelo.

En cuanto Mikey terminó de preparar los emparedados, Rafael se llevó el suyo a su habitación y Donnie el suyo a su laboratorio. En cuanto Miguel Ángel terminó de cenar salió de la cocina para ver cómo estaba su hermano mayor. Leonardo no había cambiado de posición, parecía que estaba durmiendo profundamente.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Know who polished up this chapter? AMONRA! ^o^ Thank you so much!**

**Warning: From now on you will read some cuss words... here goes nothing...**

As bedtime approached, Mikey went to his room and smiled, thinking that Leo was waiting for him. The prankster took one of his warmer blankets from inside of his closet. He had the best intention of watching the television with his big brother for a while, like they did last month. This will be nice, a chance to relax... he thought happily as he started for his door.

Klunk approached her owner also hoping to share the delicious warmth of the blanket. She demonstrated her feline intention by meowing, purring and stroking her head against Mikey's leg. Her owner smiled at the sudden attention.

"You want to stay with us, Klunk?" Mikey asked to the little orange kitten looking at it with loving tenderness, before bending down to pick her up at the same time. "You are the sweetest, most adorable kitten in the whole world. "Mikey cooed." You always get what you want with those big eyes and sweet moves, right? Hmmmm, maybe I should try them some day, though, I don't want to brag, but my methods of persuasion are almost as good as yours, buddy," he said with a chuckle.

Klunk jumped from Mikey's arms to the bed and then to the floor, as nimbly as the best ninja, ready and willing to follow her owner. "Let's go relax with Leo, my little friend, we're gonna watch TV like last time," Mikey said smiling as he started walking from his room with his pet following behind him.

Mikey stood in front of Leo slowly unfolding his blanket to cover his oldest brother up first, when suddenly, Klunk climbed up on the coffee table that was in front of the couch and started hissing and growling lowly.

Klunk's ears were folded and pressed flat against her head, she showed her little fangs the fur on her small body was all puffed out, her tail stood straight up and was all fluffy... Klunk was afraid, no… more than afraid, she was terrified.

"Be quiet, Klunk." Mikey whispered sternly. "What is wrong with you? You're going to wake Leo up." Mikey said, reprimanding his pet. He was surprised to see Klunk behaving that way, but Klunk didn't stop hissing or growling, the little kitten only recoiled a little, keeping her distance from Leo.

Mikey completely ignored Klunk's strange behavior and continued with what he had started. Mikey gently covered up Leo in one smooth movement, with the blanket trying not to wake his big brother. But then suddenly, without any warning, Leonardo opened his eyes quickly, and with one hand snatched the blanket from Mikey's startled grip, ripping the blanket off with a jerk. He threw the blanket on the floor with an angry glare.

Leonardo, looking at Michelangelo with eyes full of hatred; stood up immediately and shouted, "GET LOST, KNUCKLEHEAD!"

Mikey flinched, scared at first but, recovering quickly from the hurtful insult. "Are you okay Leo? Are you angry with me because I woke you up?" Asked the prankster timidly, looking into Leonardo's dark brown eyes Mikey saw something that he never thought to see in his compassionate older brother's eyes; hatred tinged with malevolence. Mikey had only seen that look when his brother was facing one of their enemies like the Shredder or Bishop.

"How can I be fine when an idiot like you comes in to bother me? Damn! Just thinking about you getting close to me makes me sick!" The eldest responded in a cruel and scathing tone. "Get out of my face. I don't want you to get close to me or touch me again. You got that you stupid, annoying dolt? Or is that too hard for you to understand?"

"But... but... Mikey stammered, at a complete loss. "What did I do to make you so angry, Leo?" Mikey asked in a worried tone trying to put one of his hands on Leo's shoulders. He just couldn't stand the idea that his older brother could despise him so much. _What did I do? Did I do something wrong topside? Why...?_He wondered to himself desperately.

With astonishing speed Leonardo slapped away the hand that was trying to touch him, and threw a hard punch to Mikey's face. Michelangelo was completely caught off guard by the sudden and violent attack and fell to the floor curling into a ball, moaning in pain as he placed a shaking hand to his left eye.

Before Mikey could recover the eldest grabbed him by his throat and lifted him to his feet before slamming him hard against the wall without releasing him.

_"OW, what...Leo...stop you're hurting me...I'm sorry",_Mikey's thought weakly to himself. Dizzy and in shock as he tried pushing Leo away, his eyes wide with petrified fear, his body shaking as he tried to ignore the pain.

"I just warned you not to touch me! Damn it, you really are stupid! Didn't I just make myself perfectly clear?" Leonardo asked menacingly, squeezing Mikey's throat tighter. Michelangelo gasped his eyes widening in shock and disbelief at his brother's cruel words an violent grip.

Upon seeing that Mikey hadn't responded to Leonardo's question, Leonardo clenched his free hand together into a white knuckled fist and punched Mikey in the face, over and over again, his rage seeming to build with each merciless blow.

Mikey yelped and cried out in pain with each ruthless blow, his voice crying out and begging for his brother to stop.

Extreme signs of violence marred Mikey's face; blood began to pour out of his mouth and nose. His face was covered with bruises and both eyes were nearly swollen shut. As Leo's grip tightened painfully around Mikey's throat, Leonardo smirked in pleasure as the begging words coming from the young ninja became more difficult to understand, through the choking gasps. Making his older brother smile gleefully.

Mikey realized that his brother was slowly strangling him and enjoying it. His body was beginning to feel numb and everything was becoming so dark around the edges. Mikey struggled, trying to break Leo's grip but his body was already too weak to do so.

_What the Shell?...Leo...?...help...please...someone..._Mikey begged in his mind as his world started to dim. He could hear his raspy breathing as he struggled to take in air as he weakly clawed against Leo's arms, trying to stop him from strangling him. He heard the sound of his feet kicking slightly against the ground, as they started slowing down, his body growing heavier.

_Someone...Raphie...Donnie...help..._Mikey felt his world as if his world was going completely dark as, sound began to fade and his body went limp in Leo's grip...

When Klunk saw that her master was in danger, she jumped towards Leonardo trying to scratch him, but the leader caught the little kitten mid air. Klunk tried to free herself by clawing and biting the hand and arm of Leo, who looked scornfully at the little animal, hatred blazing in his eyes.

"Here, I'm the leader. You and everyone else will obey my orders at once or you will regret it! And if you don't obey," he said with malice. He held the kitten near Mikey's face, smiling mockingly into his glazed eyes, "There are consequences when you don't obey," he said spitefully, his grip around Mikey's throat easing slightly as he concentrated his energy to squeezing the little kitten's body in his possession.

_NO!__Leo, please! Don't! I'll listen!_Mikey's mind screamed and exploded in panic, a surge of adrenaline consumed him as he tried wriggling from Leo's grasp, his head weaving slightly as his swollen eyes could barely see the small kitten in Leo's hand. "N...no!" he croaked out, his voice barely a whisper.

"You will obey Michelangelo!" Leo snapped.

The only thing that was heard besides the faint pitiful meow that emitted from the kitten was the sound of bones cracking. The kitten's body went completely still.

"NO, KLUNK!" Mikey managed to cry out in horror, tears brimming in his eyes as he closed his eyes, denying what he was witnessing. _His...his kitten...his baby...L...Leo killed her...now he's going to kill me..._he sobbed as he felt the grip around his throat suddenly lessen.

Leonardo smiled cruelly with pleasure when he heard his brother's horrified scream; it seemed he rejoiced to witness the pain and suffering of Mikey. Feeling greatly satisfied, Leonardo released them both.

The body of the kitten fell heavily to the floor with a thud and lay unmoving. Mikey grunted as he hit the ground, drawing in raspy breaths from his swollen throat, as he scurried towards his kitten's limp body, fresh tears of grief and misery filling his eyes as he quickly checked his kitten.

Mikey let out a broken sob of relief when he saw that she was still breathing; but just barely.

He jumped when he heard footsteps walking away, cringing as he heard his elder brother leaving the room, letting out a cruel chuckle that faded with his brother's fading footsteps.

Michelangelo tried in vain to understand what had just happened. He remained kneeling on the floor sobbing wretchedly. _I don't understand...what...what happened to him..._He thought to himself miserably as he rocked his small kitten in one arm, stroking her gently with his free hand.

Klunk, feeling the gentle caresses of Mikey opened her eyes and licked her master's arm in thanks; Mikey smiled weakly, slowly dragging himself painfully to his feet and he stumbled to Donatello's Lab. The young genius had once again fallen asleep on the keyboard of his computer.

_I...I shouldn't bother him...t..the last time I woke someone up...L..Leo..._Mikey hesitated gripped with uncertainty in waking Donnie. He watched him warily at first but concern for his kitten overwhelmed him as he heard her plaintive meows.

_I gotta wake him up...Klunks hurt..._He though miserably.

Mikey cautiously approached his brother in purple, his vision slightly blurred as he tried to wake him up by gently shaking one of his shoulders.

"Donnie, Donnie ... wake up bro ... please. I need help." Michelangelo begged in a choking, sobbing voice, shaking the shoulder a little harder, his body tensed in anticipation and fear.

Donatello blearily opened his eyes slightly, before they slipped closed again as he gave a big yawn. His voice was slurred with sleep as he turned over slightly, his eyes still closed as he mumbled out, his voice slightly annoyed, "What do you want little brother? It's too late and I am exhausted."

"I need your help Donnie." Michelangelo repeated still fearful of receiving the same reaction he got from Leo, backing up slightly as Donnie lifted his head off the keyboard. Mikey pulled Klunk slightly closer to his plastron in reaction.

When Donatello heard the voice of his baby brother full of fear and sadness, he opened his eyes further and rested his gaze on Mikey's face. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw how hurt Mikey was. He immediately stood up as fast as he could.

Mikey flinched at how fast Donnie moved, stepping back, his eyes flashing with fear. _Crap, I shouldn't have bugged him..._

"Mikey! What happened to your face and your throat?" Asked the genius dismayed at his brother's condition. Donatello gently touched Michelangelo's the left eye and swollen throat, touching the bruises carefully. Mikey's left eye was already swollen, giving testimony to the brutal beating he had suffered. His mouth and nose were also bloodstained, and his neck showing signs of severe bruising. But Donnie's gentle hands found no damage underneath his finger tips and breathed a sigh of relief.

Mikey shoved Donnie's hands away from his face and neck, peering from his swollen eyes as he begged his brother, "Please Donnie, check Klunk first." Mikey whimpered as he held Klunk gently, hearing her soft meows, beginning to mourn quietly again, showing the small body to his medically adept brother. "I don't want her to die..."

Donatello frowned as he saw how tense Mikey was, sensing he was nervous and afraid of him. His gaze shifted from Mikey's face to his arms, his body relaxing as he saw Klunk laying limply in his arms. He asked gently, "Oh... Klunk... what happened to her, Mikey?"

Michelangelo ignored the question again and repeated his plea, his voice wavering, "Please... Help Donnie."

Donatello frowned, but knew that he would have to wait for the moment to get any answers. Taking the cat's little body gently from Mikey's arms they walked silently to the infirmary. As soon as he got there Donnie lay her on one of the beds and began examining her. Mikey watched anxiously and intently at each and every gesture and movement of his brother in purple.

Donatello didn't hide the truth to his brother. "She has four ribs that are broken Mikey, and one of her front legs was broken as well. With proper care Klunk will heal, so don't worry," he said encouragingly, as he wrapped the kittens ribs carefully and splinting her leg.

Michelangelo breathed a sigh of relief, his hands started to shaking and his breathing became a little deeper as his mind finally started catching up. Donatello held one of his baby brother's hands and led him to a chair, telling him gently to sit down.

Mikey did as he was told, staring blankly at the blanket Klunk was under, while Donnie remained silent for a moment walking away, picking something up in his hand and slowly walking back to stand in front of Mikey who flinched a little as Donnie crouched in front of him with a first aid kit.

Before beginning to check his brother's bruised face, Donatello carefully removed the orange bandana from Mikey's face.

Donnie was silent as he gently and carefully washed the blood away from Mikey's face, allowing his little brother time to gather his thoughts. After being properly cleaned up, Donatello let Mikey know he would need a couple of stitches near the periphery of his eye. Michelangelo nodded without protest.

Ten minutes later, Donatello finished the stitching, he covered his brother's eye and the two stitches with a medical patch. The genius asked again softly and calmly, as he shifted in his chair, finally breaking the silence, "What happened little brother?"

After giving a stifled sigh Mikey replied, "Leo ...he...he hit me and he hurt Klunk," his voice still filled with disbelief and fear. He glanced up at Donnie and saw disbelief fill his brother's hazel eyes which caused Mikey's shoulders to slump slightly, "It's...it's true Donnie," and with those words, Mikey exposed all the horrible events that had just transpired.

Donatello looked as if he was unable to process what Mikey's words, his brother's superior intellect at a loss to fathom the unbelievable events. It was like his brain wasn't fully computing what his little brother was telling him.

Donnie had a hard time understanding all these words together in one sentence and he demonstrated it replying: "Leonardo?...he...Leo hit you? I'm sorry Mikey, but ... are we talking about our big brother Leo? " Donatello asked, as if he really needed confirmation of what he had just heard.

"Yeah Donnie ... I don't know what happened, but I understand your confusion. I went through it all, and still can't believe it yet," Mikey said, his eyes filling with bitter tears as he recalled the hatred he had heard in his big brother's voice, the hatred he saw in his big brother's eyes. "But it's true...it's true..."

"But it...it's ... impossible," muttered the smartest turtle, his face showing confusion and concern, "Leonardo is like all of us. He who would gladly give up his own life by slitting his own throat without hesitation, if it meant saving ours. We would do the same if put in the same position... I can't explain his actions Mikey, I...I believe you...but...I'm worried Mikey, I don't understand any of this...

After hearing these words, Michelangelo burst into tears. His shoulders shook as he wrapped his arms around himself, remembering what he had asked for before, and said loudly, "IT IS ALL MY FAULT, DONNIE! I RUINED LEO'S HEART WITH MY STUPID WISH!"

"Calm down Mikey, you didn't do anything wrong." Donatello said gently, trying to calm Mikey, one hand rubbing his arm in an small effort to calm him, "As I told you in the park, such beliefs are completely illogical."

"So, how do you explain this radical change, Donnie? Leo has never been cruel, not even with our enemies. Even when we're training Leo has always contained his attacks to not hurt us. But today...today there was this dark force and when he was talking he uttered a lot of cuss words, especially when insulting me. You know that Leo hates swearing," Mikey explained, his voice high pitched and choked as he said, "And Klunk... she... she was terrified of him! When we got near him, Klunk became hysterical!"

Donnie frowned, "You didn't do anything to him?" he asked, his brow furrowed in thought, trying to think what Mikey could do to warrant such a brutal punishment.

"No! I didn't do anything... we... were gonna watch TV then he heard Klunk and woke up and he... he just attacked me!" Mikey said, his voice hitching with emotion, "Leo abused his power and abused me and my kitten. Klunk loves Leo, but now..."

Donatello, after hearing more details of what had happened, sat pensively his mind furiously looking for any explanation to account for his older brother's extreme actions. After a few moments, he finally said, "Tomorrow we'll talk seriously with Leo, and try to get an explanation from him. Okay Mikey? That way we will know for sure what is happening. I mentally reviewed everything we did tonight and I can't remember anything that could trigger this strange behavior. Leo couldn't have been affected by the white smoke of the fire system, if so, all of us would be behaving strangely as we were also exposed, but we're fine. I don't think the headache that suddenly attacked him is the cause of it. Tonight you will rest here, okay? I'll stay by your side all night."

"Thank you, Donnie." Michelangelo said while he lied down in bed with his injured kitten.

Donatello lay down in the other bed thinking, _Something must have happened ... something I don't understand, but I'm pretty sure all this must have a rational explanation, not the influence of a wish. A person doesn't change so suddenly. I hope the situation doesn't worsen._

Donatello made sure that his mischievous little brother was deeply asleep before yielding to the irresistible urge to sleep as well unaware that the situation was only going to worsen.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: De este capítulo en adelante van a leer algunas groserías… Bueno, que sea lo que tenga que ser…<strong>

Como ya se acercaba la hora de dormir Mikey se dirigió a su habitación y se sonrió pensando que Leo lo esperaba. Tomó una de las frazadas más abrigadoras de su closet, teniendo toda la intención de ver un rato la televisión como habían acostumbrado el último mes. Esa sería una agradable oportunidad para relajarse, pensó felizmente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación para salir.

El pequeño Klunk se acercó a su dueño buscando compartir también la deliciosa y tibia temperatura de la frazada. Demostraba su gatuna intención maullando, ronroneando y frotando suavemente su cabecita contra la pierna de Mikey, su dueño se sonrió ante la repentina atención de su mascota.

"¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros, Klunk?" Preguntó Mikey al pequeño gatito anaranjado mirándolo con ternura, agachándose para alzarlo en brazos al mismo tiempo. "Eres el gatito más tierno del mundo, siempre obtienes lo que quieres con esos enormes ojos y esos movimientos ¿verdad? Hmmmm, tal vez debería intentarlo yo algún día, aunque, no es por presumir, pero mis métodos de convencimiento son tan buenos como los tuyos amiguito." Dijo Mikey sonriéndose.

Klunk saltó de los brazos de Mikey a la cama y después al piso, tan ágilmente como el mejor ninja, listo y dispuesto a seguir a su dueño. "Vamos a donde está Leo, amiguito, vamos a ver televisión como la última vez." Mikey echó a andar y su mascota lo siguió.

Cuando Mikey estuvo frente a Leo comenzó a desdoblar su frazada para cubrir primero a su hermano mayor, pero de pronto Klunk se subió a la mesita enfrente del sillón y comenzó a bufar, exhalando maullidos profundos y roncos.

En el cuerpo de la pequeña mascota también se advirtieron cambios notables: tenía sus orejas plegadas hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, mostraba sus pequeños colmillos y se encontraba plegado sobre sus patas traseras, el pelambre de su cola estaba totalmente esponjado… tenía miedo, no… estaba más que temeroso, estaba aterrorizado.

"Tranquilo Klunk," susurró Mikey severamente, "¿qué te pasa? Vas a despertar a Leo." Dijo Mikey reprendiendo a su mascota, sorprendido de verlo comportarse de esa forma pero Klunk no dejó de bufar, solamente retrocedió un poco manteniéndose a distancia de Leonardo.

Sin darle mucha importancia al comportamiento de Klunk, Mikey continuó con lo que había comenzado. El travieso tapó con un movimiento suave el cuerpo de su hermano con la manta, tratando de no despertarlo. Pero de pronto, Leonardo abrió los ojos rápidamente y con una de sus manos arrebató la manta de las manos de Mikey, se destapó y arrojó con un movimiento brusco la manta al piso.

Mirando a Miguel Ángel con ojos llenos de odio, Leonardo se puso de pie de inmediato y le gritó: "¡LÁRGATE IDIOTA!"

Mikey retrocedió asustado al principio pero recuperándose de la impresión preguntó tímidamente: "¿Estás bien Leo? ¿Estás enojado porque te desperté?" preguntó el travieso mirando con incredulidad el sentimiento que jamás pensó que vería reflejado en los compasivos ojos de su hermano mayor: odio mezclado con malicia. Mikey solamente había visto esa mirada en su hermano mayor cuando enfrentaba a uno de sus enemigos como Shredder o Bishop.

"¡Cómo voy a estar bien cuando un idiota como tú se me acerca para molestarme, tan sólo de pensarlo me dan náuseas!" Respondió con un tono grosero y mordaz el mayor, "si sabes lo que te conviene, no volverás a acercarte a mí, ni a tocarme. ¿Entendiste imbécil? O, ¿es algo demasiado difícil de entender para ti? ¡Maldición! ¡De verdad que eres un fastidioso retardado."

"Pero… pero… " Mikey tartamudeó sin entender absolutamente nada. "¿Qué fue lo que hice que te ha hecho enfadar tanto, Leo?" Insistió Mikey con un tono triste acercando una de sus manos a uno de los hombros de su hermano, simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que su hermano pudiera despreciarlo tanto. _"¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Hice algo incorrecto cuando estábamos en la superficie? ¿Por qué…?"_ Se preguntaba el más joven a sí mismo.

Con una rapidez asombrosa Leonardo alejó de un manotazo la mano que intentaba tocarlo y lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Mikey quien estaba totalmente desprevenido, no esperaba ese ataque sorpresivo y violento. Miguel Ángel cayó al piso, de inmediato su cuerpo se plegó sobre sí mismo y se llevó de inmediato una mano temblorosa a su ojo izquierdo.

Antes de que Mikey pudiera levantarse el mayor lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó hasta ponerlo de pie empujándolo violentamente después contra el muro sin soltarlo.

"_NO, qué… Leo… detente, me estás lastimando… lo siento"_, Mikey pensó débilmente para sí mismo. Presa de la impresión Mikey estaba mareado, tratando de empujar a Leonardo lejos de sí, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos a causa del miedo que lo petrificaba, su cuerpo temblaba mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor.

"Te acabo de advertir que no te acercaras a mí, maldito estúpido, ¿he sido perfectamente claro?" preguntó Leonardo amenazadoramente, apretando con más fuerza el cuello de Mikey. Como respuesta Miguel Ángel sólo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que oía y veía, las crueles palabras de su hermano y el violento agarre.

Al ver que Mikey no respondía, el mayor apretó su mano libre formando un puño y golpeó a Mikey de nuevo en el rostro. Leonardo siguió golpeando el rostro del más joven una y otra vez, parecía que su rabia aumentaba con cada ataque.

Mikey aullaba y gritaba de dolor con cada despiadado golpe, su voz clamando y suplicando a su hermano que se detuviera.

El rostro de Mikey no tardó en mostrar las extremas señales de la violencia cambiando de color, la sangre comenzaba a salirle de la boca y de la nariz. Su cara ya estaba llena de golpes y ambos ojos estaban ya casi completamente cerrados por la hinchazón. Entre más apretaba Leonardo la mano alrededor del cuello de Mikey, sonreía más y más con placer y sadismo mientras las súplicas provenientes de su pequeño hermano se hacían más difíciles de escuchar a causa de los gritos apagados. Todo esto hizo que Leonardo sonriera complacido.

Mikey se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba estrangulándolo lentamente y que lo estaba disfrutando. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse entumecido y todo frente a su vista comenzaba a ponerse muy obscuro a los alrededores. Mikey comenzó a forcejear tratando de zafarse del agarre de Leo, pero su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado débil para poder hacerlo.

"_¿Qué pasa?... Leo… ayuda… por favor… alguien…"_ Mikey rogó en su mente mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a verse borroso. Mikey podía escuchar su respiración apagada mientras forcejeaba por inhalar aire mientras arañaba débilmente y con desesperación el brazo de Leonardo, tratando de evitar que su hermano mayor lo estrangulara. Mikey escuchaba el sonido de sus pies pateando el piso levemente mientras sus movimientos comenzaban a disminuir, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado.

"_Alguien… Rafa… Donnie… ayuda… "_ Mikey sintió como todo a su alrededor obscurecía por completo, los sonidos se escuchaban cada vez más apagados, de pronto todo su cuerpo quedó totalmente inmóvil, sostenido únicamente por la mano de Leonardo alrededor de su cuello.

El pequeño Klunk al ver a su amo en peligro saltó hacia Leonardo tratando de arañarlo, pero el líder atrapó en el aire al pequeño gatito. Klunk trató de liberarse arañando y mordiendo la mano y el brazo de Leo quien miró con burla al animalito y con odio a Mikey.

"Aquí, yo soy el líder, tú y todos los demás obedecerán mis órdenes en el acto o se arrepentirán. Y si no obedecen…" Advirtió con malicia… Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras plagadas de amenazas Leonardo sostuvo el cuerpo de la pequeña mascota cerca del rostro de Mikey, sonriendo burlonamente ante los ojos vidriosos del más joven dijo con maldad: "Hay consecuencias cuando no se me obedece…" el agarre alrededor del cuello de Mikey se sintió un poco más flojo porque Leonardo concentró toda su energía al estrujar el pequeño cuerpo del gatito en su poder.

"**¡NO! **¡Leo, por favor!¡No lo hagas¡!Yo te obedeceré!" La mente de Mikey gritó con todas sus fuerzas presa del pánico, una explosión de adrenalina dentro de su cuerpo se llevó a cabo causando que Mikey tratara de nuevo de liberarse del agarre de Leo. Su cabeza se balanceó levemente y sus ojos que se encontraban completamente hinchados apenas podían ver el pequeño cuerpo de su mascota en la mano de Leo. "¡N…no!" Trató de gritar, su voz apenas y se escuchaba como un susurro.

"¡Obedecerás Miguel Angel!" Leonardo bramó.

Lo único que se escuchó además del débil maullido que emitió la pequeña mascota fue el crujir de huesos. El cuerpo del gatito quedó completamente inmóvil.

"**¡NO, KLUNK!**" Mikey logró gritar lleno de horror, las lágrimas comenzaban a verse al borde de sus ojos, negando lo que estaba presenciando. Su… su mascota… su pequeño bebé… L… Leo lo había matado… ahora era su turno de morir… comenzó a sollozar mientras sentía que la presión alrededor de su garganta repentinamente disminuía.

Leonardo se sonrió cruelmente y con placer al escuchar a su hermanito gritar de esa forma, parecía que se regocijaba al presenciar el dolor de Mikey. Sintiéndose muy satisfecho, Leonardo los soltó a ambos.

El cuerpo de la pequeña mascota cayó pesadamente al piso, parecía inerte. Mikey lanzó un pequeño gruñido al caer al piso, su garganta estaba tan hinchada que apenas podía respirar pequeñas cantidades de aire al mismo tiempo que trataba de acercarse al cuerpo inerte de su gatito, nuevas lágrimas de aflicción y miseria cayeron de sus ojos mientras que rápidamente checaba a su mascota.

Mikey dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que aún respiraba, débilmente, pero aún estaba vivo. Leonardo se alejaba lentamente en dirección de su habitación, dejando escapar al mismo tiempo una cruel carcajada, esto hizo estremecer a Mikey quien escuchó los pasos de su hermano mayor alejándose.

Miguel Ángel trató inútilmente de razonar lo que había sucedido, quedándose arrodillado en el piso derramando lágrimas mientras que acunaba a su pequeña mascota en uno de sus brazos acariciándolo suavemente con su mano libre. _"No entiendo… que… que le sucedió a mi hermano." _Pensaba.

Klunk, al sentir las suaves caricias de Mikey, abrió sus ojos y lamió el brazo de su dueño en agradecimiento, Mikey le sonrió a su mascota, se levantó lenta y dolorosamente, se dirigió al laboratorio de Donatelo. El joven genio se había quedado dormido una vez más sobre el teclado de su computadora.

"_Yo… yo no debería molestarlo… la… la última vez que desperté a alguien… Leo…"_ Mikey dudó, la incertidumbre se había apoderado de él. Miraba a su hermano de morado con recelo al principio, pero la preocupación por su gatito lo abrumaba al escuchar los lastimeros maullidos.

"Tengo que despertarlo… Klunk está lastimado…" Pensó con abatimiento.

Cautelosamente Mikey se acercó a su hermano de morado, sus ojos comenzaban a ver todo borroso mientras trataba de despertarlo sacudiendo gentilmente uno de sus hombros.

"Donnie, Donnie… despierta hermano… por favor, necesito ayuda" Rogó Miguel Ángel con voz sollozante, quebrada, sacudiendo un poco más fuerte el hombro de su hermano, el cuerpo de Mikey se tensó con expectación y miedo.

Donatelo abrió un poco sus ojos empañados sin muchos ánimos, los cerró después dando un gran bostezo, se dio la vuelta ligeramente, dijo con voz que arrastraba las palabras por el sueño, palabras que se escucharon un poco molestas: "¿Qué quieres hermanito? Ya es muy tarde y tengo mucho sueño, estoy exhausto.

"Necesito tu ayuda Donnie." Repitió Miguel Ángel aún temeroso, temía recibir la misma reacción que tuvo que sufrir por parte de Leonardo dio marcha atrás ligeramente al mismo tiempo que Donatelo levantaba su cabeza del teclado de su computadora. Mikey acercó un poco a Klunk a su pecho en respuesta.

Donatelo al escuchar la voz de su hermano llena de miedo y tristeza, abrió bien sus ojos y los posó sobre el rostro de Mikey. Los ojos del más listo se abrieron grandemente por la impresión y el horror al ver lo lastimado que se encontraba su pequeño hermano. Donnie se levantó de inmediato como si le hubieran mordido las pantorrillas.

Mikey se estremeció al ver lo rápido que se movió Donatelo, retrocedió un paso, sus ojos brillaron con miedo. "Diantres, no debí haberlo sacado de quicio…"

"¡Mikey! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara y a tu garganta?" Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño genio consternado al ver la condición de su hermanito. Donnie tocó con suavidad el ojo izquierdo del rostro del travieso y la garganta hinchada al igual que tocaba los moretones en el rostro de Mikey.

El ojo izquierdo de Mikey estaba completamente hinchado, comenzando a amoratarse dando testimonio de los brutales golpes que había sufrido al igual que su boca y su nariz que estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, su garganta mostraba signos inequívocos de severos hematomas. Las gentiles manos de Donatelo guiaban las puntas de sus dedos por la piel del cuello de Mikey y no encontró daño severo debajo, al darse cuenta de ello Donnie suspiró aliviado.

Mikey retiró las manos de su hermano de su cara y cuello. Mirando con dificultad a causa de los hinchado de sus ojos le rogó a su hermano: "Por favor hermano, revisa primero a mi gatito." Suplicó Mikey, comenzando a llorar quedamente de nuevo mientras sostenía suavemente a Klunk escuchando sus suaves maullidos y, mostrando el pequeño cuerpo a su inteligente hermano. "No quiero que muera…"

Donatelo frunció el ceño al notar lo tenso que su hermanito se encontraba, se dio cuenta de inmediato que Mikey estaba nervioso y temeroso de él. Donnie desvió su mirada del rostro de Mikey a sus brazos, su cuerpo se relajó al ver el cuerpo lánguido de la mascota. "Oh… Klunk… ¿qué le pasó Mikey?"

Miguel Ángel volvió a ignorar la pregunta y repitió su súplica titubeando: "Por favor, ayuda Donnie."

Donatello no insistió pero frunció el ceño de nuevo pero comprendió que tendría que esperar el momento correcto para obtener respuestas. Tomó suavemente en brazos a la pequeña mascota de los brazos de Mikey y la llevó silenciosamente a la enfermería. Al llegar lo recostó en una de las camas y comenzó a auscultarlo mientras Mikey seguía con ansia y preocupación todos los gestos y movimientos de su hermano de morado.

Donatelo no le ocultó la verdad a su hermanito. "Tiene cuatro de sus costillas fracturadas al igual que una de sus patitas frontales, Mikey. Con el cuidado adecuado sanará, no te preocupes." Dijo Donatelo dándole ánimos a su hermanito al mismo tiempo que vendaba con cuidado las costillas de Klunk y entablillaba su patita.

Miguel Ángel exhaló un suspiro de alivio, el temblor en sus manos se detuvo y sus respiraciones de volvieron un poco más profundas y acompasadas mientras su mente comenzaba a recuperarse. Donatelo tomó una de las manos de su hermanito de naranja y lo llevó hasta una silla, indicándole que se sentara. Mikey así lo hizo mientras que miraba con una expresión vacía la manta debajo de la cual se encontraba Klunk. Donatelo permaneció silencioso por un momento mientras caminaba un poco lejos de Mikey. Tomó algo en sus manos y regresó a donde se encontraba Mikey, permaneciendo de pie frente a él por un momento. Mikey se estremeció un poco en cuanto el más listo se sentó delante de él con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Antes de comenzar a revisar el rostro lastimado de su hermanito, Donatello retiró con cuidado la bandana anaranjada del rostro de Mikey. Donatelo guardó silencio mientras lavaba la sangre del rostro del travieso cuidadosamente y con gentileza, permitiéndole a Mikey un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Después de haberlo aseado adecuadamente le hizo saber a Mikey que necesitaría un par de puntadas cerca de la periferia de su ojo. Miguel Ángel asintió sin siquiera protestar.

Diez minutos después, Donatelo terminó de ponerle las puntadas a Mikey, cubrió las puntadas con un parche médico. El joven genio preguntó nuevamente con voz suave y calmada, mientras se movía un poco en su silla, finalmente rompiendo el incómodo silencio: "¿Qué sucedió hermanito?"

Después de dar un suspiro ahogado Mikey respondió: "Leo… él…él… me golpeó y lastimó a Klunk" La voz de Mikey aún estaba llena de miedo e incredulidad. Mikey levantó su mirada hacia su hermano y pudo ver claramente la incredulidad que envolvía por completo los ojos de hermano más listo lo que causó que sus hombros se desplomaran ligeramente, "Es…es verdad Donnie," con esas palabras Mikey expresó todos los horribles sucesos que acababan de ocurrir.

Donatelo parecía que se había visto privado de su intelecto superior, parecía incapaz de procesar las palabras de su hermano menor pues a pesar de que su hermanito expresó con palabras sencillas lo ocurrido, su cerebro no podía procesar lo que su hermanito estaba diciéndole.

A Donatelo le costó mucho trabajo comprender todas esas palabras juntas en una misma oración y lo demostró replicando: "¿Leonardo?... él… ¿Leo te golpeó? Perdona Mikey pero… ¿estamos hablando de nuestro hermano?" Preguntó Donatelo quien realmente necesitaba una confirmación de lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Si Donnie… no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero comprendo tu incredulidad. Yo que lo experimenté todo… aún no puedo creerlo." Dijo Mikey mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de amargas lágrimas mientras recordaba el odio que él había visto en los ojos de su hermano, el odio que llenaba la voz de Leonardo. "Pero es verdad… es verdad…"

"Pero es… imposible." Musitó el más listo, su rostro mostraba confusión y preocupación. "Leonardo es como todos nosotros. Mencionar el nombre de Leonardo es mencionar el nombre del hermano que daría su vida sonriendo cortándose su propia garganta sin vacilar si eso significara que podría salvar las nuestras. Nosotros haríamos los mismo si estuviéramos en la misma situación. No puedo explicar sus acciones Mikey, Te… te creo… pero… ahora si estoy muy preocupado por nuestro hermano mayor, no entiendo nada de esto."

Miguel Ángel al escuchar esas palabras rompió a llorar, sus hombros se agitaban mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, recordando lo que había pedido antes en el parque y dijo en voz alta: "¡TODO ES CULPA MÍA DONATELO, YO ARRUINÉ EL CORAZÓN DE LEO CON MI ESTÚPIDO DESEO!"

"Tranquilízate hermanito, tú no hiciste nada malo." Dijo Donatelo tratando de calmar a Mikey, frotando los brazos de Mikey con sus manos en un pequeño esfuerzo para ayudarle a calmarse. "Como te lo dije allá en el parque esa clase de creencias son completamente ilógicas."

"¿Entonces, cómo te explicas este cambio tan repentino y radical, Donnie? Leo jamás ha sido cruel ni siquiera con nuestros enemigos. Hasta cuando estamos entrenando siempre ha contenido sus ataques para no hacernos daño. Pero hoy, me he dado cuenta que tiene una fuerza descomunal, además profirió varias palabras soeces, insultándome. Tú sabes de sobra que Leonardo odia decir groserías. Klunk… le tenía miedo… cuando nos acercamos a él, mi mascota se puso histérica."

Donnie volvió a fruncir el ceño, "¿No le hiciste nada a él?" Preguntó tratando de comprender que pudo haber hecho Mikey para merecer semejante castigo brutal.

"¡No! Yo no le hice nada…nosotros… nosotros íbamos a ver la televisión, pero entonces él escuchó a Klunk, despertó… y ¡simplemente me atacó!" Dijo Mikey con su voz llena de conmoción. "Leo abusó de su fuerza y nos maltrató a mí y a mi gatito. Klunk siempre ha querido mucho a Leo pero ahora…"

Donatelo después de escuchar con más detalles lo que había ocurrido se quedó pensativo, buscando una explicación para las acciones extremas de su hermano mayor. Después de unos momentos de pensar y meditar dijo:

"Mañana hablaremos seriamente con Leo, Mikey, así podremos saber lo que sucede. He repasado mentalmente todo lo que hicimos esta noche y no puedo recordar nada que haya desencadenado este comportamiento tan extraño. Leonardo no pudo haber sido afectado por el humo blanco del sistema contra incendios del lugar, si así fuera, todos nos comportaríamos extrañamente pero nosotros también estuvimos expuestos y estamos bien. No creo que el dolor de cabeza que lo atacó repentinamente sea la causa de ello. Hoy descansarás aquí hermanito, yo me quedaré a tu lado toda la noche."

"Gracias Donnie." Agradeció Miguel Ángel mientras se acostaba en la cama junto a su gatito herido.

Donatelo se acostó en la otra pensando: "Algo debió suceder… algo que todavía no entiendo, pero estoy bien seguro, todo esto debe tener una explicación racional, no la influencia de un deseo. Una persona no cambia de esa forma tan repentinamente en tan sólo unos minutos. Espero que la situación no empeore."

Donatelo se aseguró que su travieso hermanito estuviese dormido antes de rendirse a la irresistible necesidad de dormir, sin imaginarse que la situación iba a volverse insostenible.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you once again Amonra! :) .**

That night in the tower of the Foot Clan, Oroku Saki received the news from Hun that the laboratory had been completely destroyed and everything that was inside had been ruined. All that was left was a burned out, smoking ruin, that was what the huge man had to tell his master, because Hun had tried to re-enter the underground laboratory, but he was unable to crack the code as easily as Donatello had been able to.

"Hun, I am not sure you realize how much time and effort that went into finding the location of a very effective and infallible weapon that is now completely and utterly lost to me." The Shredder said with a silky voice that was full of malicious intent. The Shredder suddenly rose and leaping forward grabbed the bulky man by the front of his shirt bringing his face close to his own. "You have failed me Hun, and you know I do not tolerate failure." The Shredder threatened and Hun's eyes widened in terror. "Execute all of the soldiers that returned alive. **IMMEDIATELY!"** The Shredder roared. "And be thankful that I am sparing your miserable life." The Shredder growled as he let go of the front of Hun's shirt.

Hun stumbled backwards slightly and bowed. "Yes, Master." He said immediately not wanting to share the cruel fate of his subordinates, the huge man straightened and quickly, hurried out of the place to carry out his Master's grisly order. The Shredder cursed his bad luck again. The plan he had so carefully constructed and revised over and over again in his mind, savoring his sweet victory in advance, had been ruined once again by his hated enemies.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Michelangelo hadn't slept well; he was awaiting the arrival of a new day with fear, trepidation and sadness. And despite being painfully hungry, he didn't dare to get up and out of his bed in the infirmary. The thought of walking through the lair and encountering Leonardo along the way, filled him with waves of alternating fear and guilt.

Training was supposed to start shortly after breakfast, but the appointed time had come and gone nearly two hours finally woke up and glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall of the infirmary. Donatello's eyes widened in shock at the lateness of the hour and he leapt from his bed.

The door to the infirmary suddenly banged opened as Raphael strolled in. "I've been lookin' for you two lunkheads. Usually I'm the only one sleepin' in late." He said with a grin. "At least I won't be the only one in trouble today. So why'd you two sleep in here?" Raphael asked curiously.

"You weren't in the dojo training with Leo this morning?" The young genius asked in surprised. "Nope. I slept in; only today Leo wasn't poundin' on my door and wakin' me up. Only this morning he didn't. When I woke up I couldn't find anyone around. I checked in everyone's rooms but there was nobody there. I also checked the dojo, kitchen, bathroom, and living room before coming in here." Raphael explained.

"Leo's not home?" Donatello asked in surprised shock. "Leo never leaves without telling us." Donatello frowned with worry. "Something must have happened yesterday. He isn't acting like himself at all." Donatello observed worriedly.

"Just because he didn't wake us up and we haven't been training? I think you're exaggerating a bit, Donnie." Raphael said with a quick shake of his head. "I'll agree that it isn't like Fearless to ditch out on training, but he did have a headache yesterday. Master Splinter's got him trainin' two extra hours more than us. In fact it's about time he's gonna get in trouble instead of it bein' me all the time. He can never stop being teacher´s pet." Raphael replied.

"It is not just that, Raph." Mikey interrupted Raphael, his voice small and shaky. He had been facing the wall when his brother had walked in, but now he turned and faced his hot headed brother. "Look what he did to me and Klunk." He finished wretchedly pointing to his face and motioning to the kitten that was sleeping beside him.

Raphael slowly approached his little brother, his face full of horrified shock, as if he couldn't believe his own eyes. He shook his head back and forth in disbelief, unable to believe that Leonardo could physically injure their baby brother and his defenseless Kitten.

"Holy shit! Mikey are you okay?" Raphael asked in a horrified voice. "What the hell happened to your face? Michelangelo shook his head wildly back and forth. "My fault, it's all my fault! I didn't mean it to be this way. I didn't mean to change Leo like this!" Michelangelo wailed in despair. "You? Mikey what are you talking about?" Raphael asked in confusion as Michelangelo explained everything that had happened in the park, briefly, to their hotheaded brother.

"The brainiac is right, Mikey. You can't seriously believe that you threw a coin down a well and that it granted your wish. That's just stupid." Raphael said in disbelief at his baby brother's superstitious idea. "Don't worry, I'm sure Leo isn't here cause he feels guilty cause he had a meltdown. Leo always looks out for us, when he gets back I'm sure we'll be able to figure this out." Raphael explained to his younger brother trying to console him with his reasoning. Donatello nodded in agreement at his older brother's reasoning.

Michelangelo bit his lip but nodded, thinking that maybe something else had happened last night that had caused Leonardo to act so strangely. "Thanks guys." Michelangelo said with a small smile. "Hopefully, Leo will be back soon."

Moving into the living room they all decided to wait for Leonardo to return, even though they were all hungry they wanted to speak with their brother and eat as a family.

An hour later, Leonardo returned to the lair covered head to toe in blood. His entrance was greeted with speechless shock as Leonardo walked to his room without even acknowledging their presence. The brother's shared a stunned look and all leapt from the couch to their feet, running to their oldest brother's room in panic.

Leonardo glanced over his shoulder turning in irritation to face them as they entered his room. Leonardo's lips curled up in disgust which brought his younger brother's all screeching to a halt just inside the doorway.

"**LEO!** Are you okay? "Donatello asked as he took a worried a step towards their brother, searching desperately for any injuries to account for the sheer amount of blood that covered his brother's body.

"Where were you, Fearless?" Raphael asked, concern lacing his words as he moved a step closer to his older and possible hurt brother.

Michelangelo cowered behind Raphael and Donatello never taking his eyes off of Leonardo. Leonardo's lip curled up further in contempt in response to his brother's worried questions and palpable concern.

"You are all pathetic. Leonardo growled, his voice dripping with contempt. "Do you think that I am as pathetic and weak as you are?" Leonardo asked disdainfully. Raphael's mouth fell open in shock, but he snapped his beak shut and bit down on the anger that rose up within him. He slowly approached Leonardo, fists clench in anger at his sides and stood in front of him. "What did you just say?" Raphael questioned his voice low and threatening.

The answer he got, was one he never expected to hear form Leonardo's lips.

"You don't get to question **ME** Raphael. I question **YOU**. I order **YOU**, and you obey **ME**!" Leonardo roared as he pulled back his clenched fist and punched Raphael squarely in the jaw. The blow snapped Raphael's head back sharply and he stumbled backwards but managed to keep his footing. Raphael shook his head as if to clear it before leveling a rage filled glare upon Leonardo, whose face was full of arrogance and disgust. That was all Raphael needed. His anger swiftly overtook his reasoning. He roared and charging Leonardo, tackling him to the ground.

Leonardo took advantage of the momentum of his brother's attack and grabbed Raphael's shoulders forcefully kicking Raphael in the abdomen and throwing him over his head. Raphael fell heavily on his shell, skidding to an abrupt stop as he slammed into the far wall with a sicken crack. Donatello, horrified by both brothers' actions tried to reason with Leonardo.

"Leo, you have to calm down and let me check your injuries. You've lost a lot of blood and fighting with Raph will only aggravate them." The smartest turtle begged as he approached to his older brother.

**"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"** Leonardo shouted at the young genius, who gaped at him in horrified shock.

Donatello shot a terrified glance and Michelangelo who cowered backwards at Leonardo's shouting. A tense, deathly silence blanketed the room; the sound of the TV on in the living room was easily heard in the silence of Leonardo's bedroom.

_"Police are reporting that the body of a young man, has been found with his leg completely severed, bringing the total up to three. Two previous victims were found, also male and also missing limbs. The first two victims were both missing an arm. Cause of death in all three cases is being attributed to blood loss. Police have no leads in the cases so far, but believe that the weapon used to sever the victim's limbs to be an edged weapon, possible a sword handled with a great degree of skill..."_

Donatello felt his heart cease beating and his face pale as he turned stricken, horrified eyes towards his oldest brother. The pieces of the gruesome puzzle clicking together in his mind.

Donatello swallowed down the hot bile that rose in his throat. He looked at the blood that covered his brother's body and came to the awful conclusion that none of it was his brother's.

Donatello licked his suddenly dry lips as he forced himself to ask in a voice that shook with horror, disbelief and anguish, "Leo...did...did you kill those people?"

Upon hearing the question, Raphael and Michelangelo looked at Donatello with dismayed confusion as their gazes shot back to Leonardo, their faces full of disbelief and horror.

They waited for their brother to deny Donatello's accusation, but instead Leonardo just smiled a chilly, manic smile that didn't even reach his cold, empty eyes. Donatello shook his head back and forth in denial as tears welled up in his eyes. "This... this can't be happening..."

Michelangelo and Raphael gazed desperately at their older brother who grinned broadly, his smile cruel and sadistic. They both swallowed down their horror as they were plunged into their worst nightmare. "NO!" Mikey screamed in agony at the smile that hovered upon Leonardo's face. Guilt rose up within him and choked him within an all consuming suffocating cloud of remorse.

Raphael seemed frozen, rooted to the spot in shock; his eyes staring at the floor, until he finally lifted his eyes from the floor and stared intently at Leonardo."It...it's a joke. It's..." can't be...Leo" Raphael whispered in agony. **"TELL ME IT'S ONLY A STUPID JOKE!"** Raphael screamed in anguish.

Leonardo's eyes were completely devoid of even the slightest hint of kindness or love. He rested that awful gaze filled with fury on his red masked brother and replied in a snide, tone of voice, insultingly quiet. "It's no joke."

"Leo..." Donatello muttered approaching to his older brother trying to place a gentle hand on the shoulder of their disturbed older brother. Before Donatello could even touch him, Leonardo kicked Donatello's leg just below his knee, putting all of his weight on the side of the shin. The sheer force of the blow was so brutal that both the fibula and tibia were broken the tibia tearing through Donatello's skin, the white, bloody bone gleaming under the fluorescent lighting. Donatello collapsed to the floor in utter agony as he clutched at his broken leg and torn flesh where he writhed in pain, his screams filling the small space.

Raphael and Michelangelo leapt forward to help Donatello, but Leonardo stepped on Donatello's plastron, crushing and grinding him into the ground. Leonardo threw Michelangelo and Raphael a withering glance that stopped them in their tracks as Leonardo turned his attention back to their injured brother his mocking laughter echoing throughout the room as Leonardo looked down at Donatello in disgust.

"Donnie, Donnie, Donnie. You think you are so smart don't you? Well you aren't as smart as you think you are." Leo mocked.

Raphael growled low in his throat. **"DONNIE!"** Raphael roared as he launched himself at Leonardo who deftly avoided his attack and skirting through the open door and into the hallway, swiftly drawing his katanas as he readied himself for Raphael's next attack.

Michelangelo rushed to Donatello's side, helping him to sit up as Donatello dashed the tears out of his eyes with a bloodstained hand. "Mikey." Donatello panted in pain. "Oh God, Mikey... you were right." Donatello managed to choke out between gasps of agony.

Donatello motioned for Michelangelo to help him stand. "We have to stop him Mikey." He said as Michelangelo slid an arm under Donatello's shoulders and helped to lift his injured brother off the floor. They stumbled awkwardly from the room and looked on in horror as Raphael attacked Leonardo unsuccessfully each time he attacked.

Raphael panted with exertion, his arms and legs bloody from the slight cuts that his brother's weapon had made into his flesh. It was then that Raphael realized that Leonardo was only toying with him. This knowledge threw Raphael into an all consuming rage. Hollering in fury Raphael drew his sais and charged Leonardo, managing to get past his defenses and land a kick to the center of his brother's plastron. The force of the kick sent Leonardo flying backwards, his carapace slamming into the wall. Seizing the opportunity, Raphael threw himself towards Leonardo again. Leonardo shook his head from side to side and looked at Raphael in shock. He crossed his arms in front of his face defensively and in a frightened voice shouted, **"DON'T HURT ME!"**

Raphael instantly stopped his charge at the frightened sound of his brother's voice. The rage drained from his face and was replaced with surprised concern. Lowering his sais, Raphael cautiously approached Leonardo, who lowered his arms, his frightened expression replaced with a devious, arrogant smile. Before Raphael could react Leonardo leapt to his feet, the blade of each of his twin swords slicing through skin and muscle. Raphael's sais dropped from useless fingers as Leonardo swiftly removed his blades from Raphael's forearms as Raphael screamed out in pain.

Leonardo sheathed his swords and charged Raphael, repeatedly punching him in the face with his fists, pushing Raphael closer and closer towards the edge of the second floor. Raphael looked at Leonardo in horror as his foot skimmed the edge of the floor as Leonardo lashed out a roundhouse kick that struck Raphael in the face, sending him flying over the edge and crashing to the main floor in a bloody, unconscious heap.

Leonardo jumped down to inspect his handiwork as Donatello and Michelangelo stared down with utter and complete helpless horror and fear. Leonardo looked up and smiled at the fear that filled the faces of his younger siblings, but fear wasn't good enough, he wanted sheer and unimaginable terror. Smiling maliciously he turned his attention back to his unconscious brother and kicked him hard sending him rolling over onto his plastron. Leonardo then lifted a foot and stomped hard on his brother's carapace before kicking him again so that his brother lay exposed, flat on his back. He continued to stomp on his chest, bloody foam slowly trickling from between Raphael's unmoving lips.

**"LEO!"** Donatello roared in anguish. **"PLEASE, STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Donnie begged. **"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"**

**"LEO, PLEASE! HE'S YOUR BROTHER!"** Michelangelo screamed his voice cracking with horror and tears streamed down his cheeks."

Leonardo froze at the last word that left Michelangelo's trembling lips. Leonardo grabbed Raphael by a bloody arm and dragged him across the floor and looked up at Michelangelo and Donatello's stricken faces." He unsheathed a blood stained katana, still wet with Raphael's own blood and pointed it at Michelangelo. A few stray drops of crimson leaving the sword tip and spattering Michelangelo on the cheek.

**"DON"T YOU EVER ORDER ME OR CALL ME BY THAT LOATHSOME WORD AGAIN!"** Leonardo roared. **"IF YOU DO I WILL MAKE YOU CHOKE TO DEATH ON YOUR OWN BLOOD!"**

Michelangelo trembled in fear as he nodded swiftly in acknowledgement. Leonardo dropped Raphael's limp arm and turned his full attention back to their unconscious brother.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" Donatello asked in a shaking voice.

"I'm going to kill him." Leonardo answered truthfully as he placed the tip of his katana against the soft, vulnerable flesh of Raphael's exposed neck.

"NO!" Michelangelo shouted in horror. **"I...I...I...I WON"T LET YOU!"** Michelangelo shouted as he leaned Donatello against the wall, and pulling out his nunchucks with grim determination. He was going to protect his two defenseless brothers from his oldest brother; no matter how wrong, how much the thought of fighting Leonardo sent a bolt of terror, misery and despair through his veins. He didn't want to, but he had no choice, there didn't seem to be any other option and he didn't have the time to try to find one.

**To be continued…**

**A/N - Now I understand why I had a hard time writing a story of this type ... simply, I can't bear it. Maybe I'm being ridiculous, but I will shorten this story ... It is complete inside my head so I will summarize it, I only have to show it to Amonraphoenix to make it better. I have no problem when other people write things like this, but I am feeling many regrets ... People who are following this, don't worry, It will have an end, but those twenty chapters will become a dozen.**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa noche en la torre del Clan del Pie, Oroku Saki recibía la noticia de Hun, el laboratorio había quedado completamente destruido y todo lo que se encontraba en su interior había quedado arruinado. Todo lo que había quedado era una humeante ruina calcinada; eso fue lo que el enorme hombre tuvo que decirle a su amo, porque Hun había tratado de re-entrar al laboratorio subterráneo, pero no pudo acceder a la clave tan fácilmente como Donatelo había sido capaz de hacerlo.<p>

"Hun, no estoy muy seguro si te das cuenta de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que se empleó en hallar la ubicación de una muy efectiva e infalible arma, la cual ahora se encuentra completa y absolutamente perdida para mí." Shredder dijo con una voz tan suave como la seda que estaba llena de maliciosa intención. De pronto Shredder se levantó y saltó hacia adelante, agarró al enorme hombre por la parte frontal de su ropa acercando el rostro de su súbdito al suyo. "Me has fallado Hun y tú sabes que yo no tolero el fracaso." Shredder amenazó y los ojos de Hun se abrieron desmesuradamente, llenos de terror. "Ejecuta a todos los soldados que regresaron con vida. **¡INMEDIATAMENTE!"** Rugió Shredder. "Debes estar agradecido que estoy perdonando tu miserable vida." Gruñó Shredder al mismo tiempo que soltaba la parte frontal de la ropa de Hun.

Hun caminó hacia atrás dando traspiés levemente e hizo una reverencia. "Si maestro." Dijo inmediatamente no queriendo compartir el cruel destino de sus subordinados, el enorme hombre se puso derecho y rápidamente salió del lugar para llevar a cado la horripilante orden de su amo. Shredder volvió a maldecir su mala suerte otra vez. El plan que tan cuidadosamente había construido y repasado una y otra vez dentro de su mente, saboreando anticipadamente su victoria, había sido arruinado una vez más por sus odiados enemigos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miguel Ángel no había dormido bien, estaba esperando la llegada del nuevo día con miedo, inquietud y tristeza. Y a pesar de estar mortalmente hambriento, no se atrevió a levantarse de su cama en la enfermería y salir. El pensamiento de caminar a través de la guarida y encontrarse con Leonardo en el camino, lo llenaba de aflicciones alternando el miedo y la culpa dentro se su mente.

Se suponía que el entrenamiento comenzaba poco tiempo después de desayunar, pero la hora destinada a ello había llegado y había pasado hacía casi dos horas. Donatelo finalmente despertó y dio un vistazo al reloj que colgaba de uno de los muros de la enfermería. Los ojos de Donatelo se abrieron grandemente al ver lo tarde que era y se levantó de su cama.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de un golpe al mismo tiempo que Rafael entraba. "He estado buscándolos pequeños tontos. Normalmente yo soy el único que se queda dormido hasta tarde." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "Cuando menos hoy no seré el único que esté en problemas. ¿Por qué han dormido aquí?" Preguntó Rafael con curiosidad.

"¿No estabas en el dojo entrenando con Leo esta mañana?" Preguntó sorprendido el joven genio."Para nada. Me quedé dormido. Es raro, pero hoy Leo no estaba golpeando mi puerta, despertándome. Esta mañana no lo hizo. Cuando desperté, no pude encontrar a nadie cerca. Chequé los cuartos de todos y no encontré a nadie. También revisé el dojo, la cocina, el baño y la sala antes de venir aquí." Explicó Rafael.

"¿Leo no está en casa?" Preguntó Donatelo realmente sorprendido. "Leo nunca sale sin avisarnos." Donatelo frunció el ceño, lleno de preocupación. "Algo debió suceder ayer. No está actuando como él mismo para nada." Mencionó Donatelo con inquietud.

"¿Sólo porque no nos despertó y no hemos estado entrenando? Creo que estás exagerando un poco, Donnie." Dijo Rafael sacudiendo un poco su cabeza en franco desacuerdo. "Estaré de acuerdo en que escaquearse el entrenamiento no es muy propio del Intrépido, pero desde ayer sufría ese dolor de cabeza. Además el maestro Splinter lo ha tenido entrenando dos horas más que a nosotros. De hecho yo creo que ya es hora de que sea él quien se meta en problemas en vez de que sea yo todo el tiempo. Nunca puede dejar de ser 'la mascota del profesor'." Replicó Rafa.

"No es solo eso, Rafa." Dijo Mikey interrumpiendo a Rafael, su voz se escuchaba empequeñecida y temblorosa. Mikey había estado viendo hacia el muro cuando su hermano había entrado en la habitación, pero ahora se volvió y encaraba a su temperamental hermano. "Mira lo que me hizo a mí y a klunk." Terminó diciendo miserablemente señalando su rostro y acercándose al gatito que estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Rafael se aproximó lentamente a su pequeño hermano, su cara se encontraba llena de horror como si no pudiera creerle a sus propios ojos. Sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez con incredulidad, incapaz de creer que Leonardo pudiera herir físicamente a su hermano más chico y a su indefenso gatito.

"¡Puta madre! ¿Mikey estás bien?" Rafael preguntó con voz horrorizada. "¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu cara?" Miguel Angel sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. "¡Es mi culpa, todo es culpa mía! ¡Yo no quería que derivara en esto, yo no quería cambiar a Leo de esa forma!" Miguel Ángel gimió con desesperación.

"¿Tú? Mikey, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Rafael preguntó lleno de confusión mientras Miguel Angel le explicaba brevemente lo que había sucedido en el parque a su temperamental hermano.

" El cerebrito tiene razón, Mikey. No puedes estar pensando seriamente que tirar una moneda a un pozo, pueda cumplir un deseo. Eso es simplemente estúpido." Dijo Rafael con incredulidad al entender la supersticiosa idea de su pequeño hermano. "No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Leo no se encuentra aquí por que se siente culpable por que tuvo una crisis, un colapso emocional. Leo siempre cuida de nosotros, cuando vuelva estoy seguro que será capaz de resolver todo esto." Rafael le explicó a su hermanito tratando de consolarlo con su razonamiento. Donatelo asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo con el razonamiento de su hermano mayor.

Miguel Angel se mordió el labio pero asintió, pensando que tal vez algo más había sucedido la noche anterior, algo que había causado que Leonardo actuara tan extrañamente. "Gracias chicos." Dijo Mikey con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ojalá y Leo regrese pronto."

Yendo a la sala, todos decidieron esperar el regreso de Leonardo, a pesar de que todos estaban hambrientos, ellos querían hablar con su hermano y comer en familia.

Una hora más tarde, Leonardo regresaba a la guarida cubierto de sangre de los pies a la cabeza. Su llegada fue recibida con un enmudecimiento repentino por el impacto de verlo así mientras Leonardo se encaminaba a su habitación sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de sus hermanos. Los hermanos compartieron una mirada de asombro y todos saltaron del sillón poniéndose de pie de inmediato, corriendo llenos de pánico a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Leonardo los miró por encima de su hombro volteándose lleno de fastidio al verlos entrar a su cuarto. Leonardo frunció sus labios, lleno de disgusto, lo cual hizo que sus hermanos se detuvieran de improviso hasta detenerse justo en el dintel de la puerta.

"¡**LEO!** ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Donatelo muy preocupado mientras daba un paso en dirección de su hermano, buscando desesperadamente cualquier herida que pudiese justificar la cantidad de sangre que cubría el cuerpo de su hermano.

"¿Dónde estabas Intrépido?" Preguntó Rafael, sus palabras estaban rebosantes de conmoción mientras se acercaba un paso a su posiblemente herido hermano mayor.

Miguel Angel se encogió de miedo detrás de Rafael y Donatelo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Leonardo.

Los labios de Leonardo se fruncieron aún más con desprecio en respuesta a las preguntas llenas de palpable aflicción de sus hermanitos.

"Todos ustedes son patéticos." Gruñó Leonardo con voz llena de desdén. "¿Acaso ustedes piensan que soy tan patético y débil como ustedes?" Preguntó Leonardo desdeñosamente.

La boca de Rafael se abrió en demasía por la impresión, pero la cerró después y se mordió debido a la furia que crecía en su interior. Lentamente se aproximó a Leonardo, llevaba sus puños apretados a sus costados a causa de la ira y se quedó de pie enfrente de Leonardo.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Cuestionó Rafael en voz baja y amenazante.

La respuesta que obtuvo nunca esperó oírla de labios de Leonardo.

"Tú no puedes **CUESTIONARME** Rafael. Soy yo quien puede **PREGUNTARTE**. Yo puedo **ORDENARTE** y ¡tú me obedecerás a **MI**!" Rugió Leonardo mientras con un movimiento disimulado hacía retroceder su puño apretado y golpeó a Rafael directamente a la mandíbula. El golpe logró que Rafael doblara bruscamente la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se tambaleaba retrocediendo un poco pero logró mantenerse en pie. Rafael sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y su vista antes de dirigir una mirada llena de ira a Leonardo, cuyo rostro estaba lleno de arrogancia y repugnancia. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Rafael. Su ira rápidamente se apoderó de su razonamiento. Gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Leonardo cayendo ambos al suelo.

Leonardo aprovechó el impulso del ataque de su hermano y sujetó a Rafael por los hombros con fuerza pateando el abdomen de Rafael y lanzándolo por encima de su cabeza. Rafael cayó pesadamente sobre su caparazón que emitió un crujido, deslizándose hasta quedar abruptamente quieto cuando golpeó un muro lejano.

Donatelo horrorizado por las acciones de ambos hermanos, trató de razonar con Leonardo.

"Leo, tienes que calmarte y permitirme revisar tus heridas. Has perdido mucha sangre y pelear con Rafael sólo las agravará." La tortuga más lista rogó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su hermano mayor.

**"¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!"** Le gritó Leonardo al joven genio quien lo miró con la boca abierta lleno de horror.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel tenían una mirada aterrada, ambos retrocedieron encogiéndose llenos de miedo cuando Leonardo gritó.

Un tenso y sepulcral silencio cubrió la habitación, el sonido del televisor en la sala pudo escucharse fácilmente en el silencio de la habitación de Leonardo.

"_La policía está reportando que el cuerpo de un hombre joven, ha sido encontrado con una de sus piernas completamente separada de su cuerpo, sumando un total de tres víctimas. A dos de las víctimas anteriores les faltaba un brazo. La causa de muerte en los tres casos ha sido atribuida a la pérdida de sangre. La policía no tiene pistas de los casos hasta ahora, pero se cree que el arma usada para cortar los miembros de las víctimas fue un arma afilada, posiblemente una espada manejada con un grado superior de habilidad…"_

Donatelo sintió que su corazón cesaba de latir, su cara estaba pálida mientras se volteaba presa del pánico, sus ojos se posaron en su hermano mayor con horror. Las piezas de un espantoso rompecabezas embonaban dentro de su mente.

Donatelo tragó de vuelta la bilis que había subido por su garganta. Miró la sangre que cubría el cuerpo de su hermano y llegó a la horrible conclusión que esa sangre no pertenecía a su hermano.

De pronto, Donnie se lamió sus labios resecos y se forzó a sí mismo a preguntar con una voz llena de una horrible impresión, horror, incredulidad y angustia: "Leo… tú…tú… ¿mataste a esas personas?"

Al escuchar la pregunta, Rafael y Miguel Ángel miraron a Donatelo con consternada confusión mientras sus miradas se posaban de vuelta en Leonardo, sus rostros estaban llenos de incredulidad y turbación.

Ellos esperaban que su hermano negara la acusación de Donatelo, pero en vez de ello Leonardo sólo sonrió fría y maniáticamente, era una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos fríos y vacíos.

Donatelo sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez lleno de negación mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. "Esto… esto… no puede estar sucediendo."

Miguel Ángel y Rafael miraron con desesperación a su hermano mayor quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero su sonrisa era cruel y sádica. Ambos tragaron su pavor mientras sentían que estaban sumergiéndose en la peor de sus pesadillas.

**"¡NO!"** Mikey gritó en medio de su agonía al mirar la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Leonardo. La culpa se elevó dentro de él, ahogándose dentro de una sofocante nube de remordimientos.

Rafael parecía que se había convertido en piedra, parecía que sus pies habían echado raíces, sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso, hasta que finalmente levantó su vista del suelo y miró intensamente a Leonardo. "Es… es… una broma. Es…no puede ser…Leo" Rafael murmuró lleno de agonía. **"¡DIME QUE SÓLO ES UNA ESTÚPIDA BROMA!"** Gritó Rafael al fin dejando escapar esa misma angustia.

Los ojos de Leonardo estaban completamente desprovistos del más leve indicio de bondad y amor. Sus ojos se posaron en su hermano de rojo con furia y replicó con un tono malicioso e insultantemente tranquilo: "No es una broma."

"Leo…" Donatelo murmuró acercándose a su hermano mayor tratando de colocar una mano amable en el hombro de su trastornado hermano.

Antes de que Donatelo pudiera tocarlo, Leonardo pateó la pierna de Donatelo justo debajo de su rodilla, poniendo todo su peso justo al lado de la espinilla. La fuerza de la patada fue tan brutal que ambos huesos de la pierna de Donnie, la tibia y el peroné se fracturaron, exponiendo de inmediato el daño a través de la piel de Donatelo. El blanco y ensangrentado hueso asomaba reluciente bajo la luz fosforescente.

Donatelo colapsó y cayó al suelo en completa agonía mientras se sujetaba su pierna fracturada rodeada de su carne desgarrada, ahí se retorcía de dolor, sus gritos llenaban el pequeño espacio.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel se acercaron rápidamente para ayudar a Donatelo, pero Leonardo puso un pie encima del plastrón de Donnie, aplastándolo y triturándolo contra el piso. Leonardo lanzó una mirada fulminante a Mikey y a Rafa la cual los detuvo en seco mientras Leonardo dirigía su atención a su hermano herido, la risa burlona hizo eco por todo el cuarto, mientras Leonardo miraba hacia abajo, con desprecio a Donatelo.

"Donnie, Donnie, Donnie. Te crees muy listo ¿verdad? Bueno, pues no eres tan listo como crees que eres." Se burló Leonardo.

Rafael gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta. **"¡DONNIE!"** Rafael rugió mientras se lanzaba contra Leonardo quien hábilmente eludió su ataque, saliendo por la puerta abierta y hacia el pasillo, desenvainando con prontitud sus katanas, mientras se preparaba a sí mismo para el siguiente ataque de Rafael.

Miguel Ángel se apresuró a acercarse al lado de Donatelo, ayudándolo a sentarse, al mismo tiempo Donnie se quitó con un movimiento rápido las lágrimas de sus ojos con una mano ensangrentada. "Mikey." Donatelo jadeaba de dolor. "¡Oh, Dios! Mikey… tenías razón." Donatelo logró decirlo entre respiraciones entrecortadas de agonía.

Donatelo se acercó a Miguel Ángel para ponerlo en movimiento para que le ayudara a levantarse. "Tenemos que detenerlo Mikey." Dijo Donnie mientras Mikey deslizaba un brazo debajo de los hombros de Donatelo para ayudarse a levantar a su hermano herido del piso. Caminaron dando traspiés torpemente fuera de la habitación y miraron con espanto como Rafael atacaba a Leonardo sin resultado alguno cada vez que arremetía contra él.

Rafael resollaba por el esfuerzo, sus brazos y sus piernas estaban llenos de sangre a cause de las heridas superficiales que las katanas de su hermano habían provocado en su carne. Fue cuando Rafael se dio cuenta que Leonardo sólo estaba jugando con él. Esto provocó que Rafael fuera poseído por una ira devoradora. Aullando de rabia Rafael empuñó sus sais y se abalanzó sobre Leonardo, logrando pasar su defensa y propinarle una patada en el centro del plastrón de su hermano mayor.

La fuerza de la patada mandó volando a Leonardo hacia atrás, su caparazón golpeó el muro con fuerza. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Rafael se lanzo una vez más en contra de su hermano. Leonardo sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado y miró a Rafael con espanto cruzando de inmediato sus brazos en frente de su rostro en forma defensiva y gritando con una voz llena de espanto: **"¡NO ME LASTIMES!"**

Instantáneamente Rafael detuvo su ataque al escuchar el sonido de la voz de su hermano lleno de terror. La ira en su rostro fue reemplazada de inmediato por un gesto de sorprendida preocupación.

Bajando sus sais, Rafael se aproximó cautelosamente a Leonardo, quien bajó sus brazos, su asustada expresión cambió por una artera y arrogante sonrisa. Antes de que Rafael pudiera reaccionar Leonardo se puso de pie rápidamente, la hoja de cada una de sus espadas gemelas cortaba a través de piel y músculo. Los sais de Rafael cayeron desde sus dedos ya inútiles mientras Leonardo rápidamente removía las hojas de sus espadas de los antebrazos de Rafael, ambas hojas habían pasado en medio de los dos huesos, el ninja de rojo gritó lleno de dolor.

Leonardo envainó sus espadas y se lanzó sobre Rafael, golpeando repetidamente la cara de su hermano con sus puños, empujando a Rafael más y más cerca de la orilla del segundo piso. Rafael miró a Leonardo con horror mientras sus pies rozaban la orilla del piso. Leonardo lanzó una patada circular directo al rostro de Rafael, mandándolo directo sobre la orilla y estrellándose contra el piso quedando sólo como un montón de carne ensangrentada e inconsciente.

Leonardo bajó de un salto al primer piso para inspeccionar su cruel obra, mientras Donatelo y Miguel Ángel observaban todo lo que sucedía bajo con un total y completo sentimiento de horror y de miedo.

Leonardo miró hacia arriba y sonrió al observar el miedo que llenaba los rostros de sus hermanitos, pero el miedo no era lo suficientemente bueno, quería ver convertido ese miedo en un terror inimaginable. Sonriendo maliciosamente volvió a poner atención a su hermano inconsciente y lo pateó fuertemente mandándolo lejos volteándolo boca abajo. Entonces Leonardo levantó un pie y pisó fuertemente el caparazón de su hermano antes de volverlo a patear de esa forma su hermano quedaba totalmente expuesto, sobre su espalda. Leonardo continuó pisando fuertemente el pecho de su hermano, una espuma roja comenzó a salir de los inmóviles labios de Rafael.

**"¡LEO!"** Gritó Donatelo con angustia. **"¡POR FAVOR, DETÉNTE! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!"** Rogó Donnie. **"¡LO ESTÁS MATANDO!"**

**"¡LEO, POR FAVOR! ¡ES TU HERMANO!"** Gritó Miguel Ángel, su voz se quebraba con pánico mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Leonardo se quedó quieto de pronto al escuchar la última palabra que salió de los labios trémulos de Mikey. Leonardo sujetó uno de los brazos llenos de sangre de Rafael y lo arrastró por el piso y miró hacia arriba a Mikey y a Donnie que tenían sus rostros llenos de congoja. Desenvainó una katana aún húmeda con la sangre de Rafael y la apuntó a Miguel Ángel. Algunas gotas perdidas del líquido carmesí abandonaron la punta del arma y salpicaron la mejilla de Miguel Ángel.

**"¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A ORDENARME O A LLAMARME POR ESA REPUGNANTE Y ODIOSA PALABRA!"** Rugió Leonardo. **"¡SI VUELVES A HACERLO HARÉ QUE TE AHOGES CON TU PROPIA SANGRE HASTA QUE MUERAS!"**

Miguel Ángel tembló de temor mientras asentía comprendiendo. Leonardo dejó caer el mustio brazo de Rafael y volvió a poner toda su atención en su hermano inconsciente.

"¿Q-qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Donatelo con voz temblorosa.

"Voy a matarlo." Contestó Leonardo con horrenda sinceridad mientras colocaba la punta de una de sus katanas contra la suave y vulnerable carne del cuello expuesto de Rafael.

**"¡NO!"** Miguel Ángel gritó lleno de espanto. **"Y-yo…yo….yo…. ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!"** Gritó de nuevo Miguel Ángel mientras que recargaba a su hermano contra el muro, sacando sus chacos con sombría determinación. Él iba a proteger a sus dos indefensos hermanos de su hermano mayor, no importaba lo equivocado o cuán grande fuera el pensamiento de terror, miseria o desesperación que nacía dentro de su mente que corría por sus venas al estar frente a Leonardo, enfrentarlo… No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opción, parecía que no había ninguna otra opción y no tenía tiempo de encontrar una.

**Continuará…**

**N/A - Ahora comprendo el porqué me costaba mucho trabajo escribir una historia de este tipo... simplemente, no puedo soportarlo. Tal vez estoy siendo ridícula, pero voy a acortar esta historia... Ya la tengo completa dentro de mi cabeza así que podré resumirla. No tengo ningún problema cuando otras personas escriben cosas como estas, pero siento muchos remordimientos al ser yo quien lo escribe... Las personas que la están siguiendo, no se preocupen, tendrá un final, pero no será de más de 20 capítulos como lo planeaba, cuando mucho llegarán a ser una docena. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Who has helped me with this chapter? Amonraphoenix, of course! :)**

**A/N - A dream is written in italics.**

_"Leo ... can you read me a bedtime story?" __Six year old Mikey asked pleadingly __to his older brother; __smiling __up at Leo __as only Mikey __could, __holding an old book of fables and fairy tales against his tiny chest._

_"Sure, little bro, come on." Leo nodded, smiling tenderly as he held Mikey's hand, taking him to the mattress they shared with Raph and Donnie._

_"Are you going to read a bed time story again, Leo?" Little Donnie asked, __seeing his two brothers approaching to __the shared bed._

_"Yeah,__Donnie," Mikey said before Leo could say anything, "Do you want to hear it too?"_

_"Sure, I want __to hear __'The Tortoise and the Hare', I like that one." Donnie smiled sheepishly, hoping little Mikey would agree with him._

_"Yes! That's the story I want to hear too." Mikey grinned from ear to ear knowing that his brother in purple was __excited __to hear the same story as him._

_"Okay," Leo said __with a smile as he pulled a blanket over his younger siblings. "Raph, do you also want hear the story?" Leo asked quietly to his brother in red, making sure he wouldn't be interrupting his possible sleeping brother._

_"Yes, please." Raph replied turning __over __making his older brother aware that he wasn't asleep just __yet._

_The eldest got into bed with his brothers and began reading the book as he rocked Mikey who had removed the blanket and had sat on his lap hugging him softly. Donnie and Raph also approached them, they were jealous that only Mikey was hugging Leo. Leo smiled and kissed the forehead of each of his siblings._

_"Leo, I love you __lots. "__The mischievous __Mikey cooed sleepily to his __older brother, who, __with a single smile directed at all of them, made them know that he also loved them dearly._

"Leo... I-I love you…" Michelangelo mumbled, repeating the words that were spoken in his dream memory.

"Mikey..." A familiar voice full of concern and worry, called to him softly.

"Leo... L-Leo!" Mikey kept calling his big brother as he felt him drift ever farther away from his loving eldest brother.

"Mikey..." Mikey heard the voice call out again.

"Mikey... please... open your eyes little brother." The voice begged so vehemently that Mikey began to gradually emerge from the torpor in which he was immersed in and slowly cracked open his eyes.

"Mikey! Thank God you're awake!" I was so worried!" Donatello said with obvious relief.

"D-Donnie? Is that you? Where are we?" Mikey asked in confusion, momentarily forgetting the events that had previously led up to this moment.

"We're still in the lair, at... home, inside the cellar." Donatello answered quietly when he realized that his younger brother still didn't remember everything that had happened.

Michelangelo frowned. The cellar was a section of the lair the boys had used to keep all of the old things that they had: boxes full of old toys, books, bedding, old appliances, newspapers, magazines... everything that was generally stored in an attic. The room was spacious, cold, and was the only room in their home that had a metal door... which only could be closed from the outside.

"Where are Leo and Raph?" Mikey asked groggily, trying to pick himself up off the floor where he was lying on a few cardboard boxes and sheets that were spread out. He shifted slightly and was not successful in moving his stiff and sore body. He stopped as his head began to throb with pain.

"Don't get up so fast, Mikey, I don't want you to make sudden moves. You suffered a severe blow to the head." Donatello told Michelangelo sternly before gently placing one hand on Mikey's chest, pushing him back down. "Raph is here too... and Leo... I don't know where he is." Donnie answered sullenly.

At those words Mikey's memories surfaced Mikey opened his eyes widely and turning his head in Donnie's direction asked anxiously, "Oh God, is Raph alright?" Mikey asked the young genius in a fearful voice.

"As good as can be expected. He's still unconscious, but he is still alive... thanks to you. "Donnie replied calmly with pride in his voice as he pointed too where Raph was resting, on a few unfolded cardboard boxes and old blankets.

Immediately all of the painful memories of the horrific events they had witnessed over the last few hours completely filled Mikey's mind, as those disbelief and heart broken thoughts turned physically into bitter tears which filled his eyes.

"Mikey, don't cry, you're not responsible for any of this," Donnie said trying to comfort the youngest turtle. "We're alive and we will figure this out and get through this."

"I don't know how you can say that, Donnie. Our big brother has changed radically, because of me... Leo, our shield against all of our enemies and the evil in this world; the person who gives our family direction... has been completely destroyed. He's turned against us... his own family, the people he swore he'd protect until his last dying breath." Mikey replied in a voice full of disgust and guilt towards himself.

Just then they heard a faint moan as Raph regained consciousness.

"Raph!" Mikey exclaimed in relief as he slid from his nest while ignoring his painful injuries that covered his body. He approached the red clad ninja who was moaning and groaning softly. Donatello protested against Michelangelo's movements, but Mikey deftly avoided Donatello's restraining hands.

Donatello sat back with defeat, unable to move very far on his badly fractured leg.

"Raphie!" Mikey chirped as he sat on the floor beside his hotheaded brother. Mikey shook Raphael slightly, trying to bring his brother around faster.

"Mikey, don't move him." Donatello hissed warningly as he approached his two brothers, slowly dragging himself across the floor. "He has several broken ribs on that side of his body, you could hurt him even more."

Mikey yanked his hands away from Raph as if he burned him upon hearing the words of his medic brother, but he continued to speak softly to Raphael, encouraging him to open his eyes like Donnie had done with him before.

"M-Mikey?" Raphael questioned, speaking with difficulty as he saw a shadowy figure beside him.

"Raph!" Mikey cried with emotion and without thinking, excitedly embracing his injured brother.

"YEOW!" Complained the red clad ninja. "Mikey, that hurts!" Raph half hissed, half groaned in pain.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad you're still with us..." Mikey exclaimed with a big smile as fresh tears stung his eyes.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was... Leo tricking me..." Raph recalled frowning, the words leaving his mouth with great difficulty as he struggled to breathe properly through the agonizing pain.

Mikey and Donnie lowered their gaze and Raph closed his eyes. The silence stretched between them as confusion, fear, and disbelief all warred within them. None of them could believe what had just happened; that their big brother... their protector... had turned in a blood thirsty monster.

"Donnie... please explain to me... what the hell just happened?" Raphael asked Donatello in a grim, voice hoping that his younger brother knew the answer to the question.

Mikey shifted his pleading gaze to Donatello as well, begging Donatello to help them understand what had happened and to find a way to get their eldest brother back.

"I don't know," Donatello replied sadly with a small shake of his head. "I want to know just as much as you do. I have too many questions and no answers to them. I know as much as you do. Leo - who we all love and look up to - it's like... he no longer exists." He choked out wretchedly as he shifted his gaze away from his brother's pleading eyes.

Mikey began to sob. "Please, don't hate me," the youngest plead in a guilt ridden wail. "Maybe you don't want to admit it, but it was my fault that Leo has changed so drastically... if I had stayed away from that place and if I had kept my mouth shut, I wouldn't have dragged you into this situation... Please, please, forgive me!" Mikey begged them.

"Mikey... don't say that! We don't think, not even for a second, that this is your fault... I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this," Donatello assured to his little brother. "Perhaps I can't explain it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Do you understand?" Donnie finished speaking, and Raphael nodded in agreement, also not blaming Mikey for Leo's terrifying transformation.

"Th-thanks," Mikey stammered as he sniffed loudly." I just hope that we haven't lost our big brother forever." He said wretchedly as his heart shrank with regret and sorrow.

"Don't worry Mikey, we'll find a way to return Fearless to his uptight, bossy honorable self, even if we have to kick his ass several times over to do it." The red clad ninja said in a firm, confident voice placing one of his hands on Mikey's shoulder in reassurance. "Now, could someone tell me what the hell happened after I was knocked out?"

Donatello realized that Mikey was too distressed to speak, so Donnie began explaining what happened to Raphael.

"After you fell down... Leo tried to kill you, Raph." Upon hearing this, Raphael eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe it; he looked at Mikey, waiting for a denial but instead got a quick nod of agreement from his baby brother.

"Mikey confronted Leo, trying to stop Leo from killing you." Donnie gently explained in a hushed, horror laced voice.

"Leo moved his katana away from your throat when he saw Mikey standing with his nunchuck in his hands." Raphael smiled slightly at his baby brother in gratitude. "Leo... also took up his swords and attacked Mikey."

"Mikey rushed at Leo, trying to draw him away from you. He tried to knock Leo out by swinging a blow to Leo's head, but Leo countered the attack managing to neatly sever the chains of both of Mikey's nunchucks, leaving him defenceless. But he kept fighting using his fists and feet, but... well, you know that Leo is better than any of us fighting... so Leo managed to get past Mikey's defences and land a blow to Mikey's head with the hilt of his katana. Leo went in for the kill as soon as Mikey hit the floor, but I managed to disarm him throwing my Bo staff at his wrists. Leo turned all of his malicious intentions towards me as I tried to get him to see reason, and failed miserable." Donatello hung his head in shame. "The only thing that stopped Leo from killing us all was the fact that I asked him what Master Splinter would think about who he had become. But... I think the only reason he hasn't killed us yet is that he has decided to wait until Master Splinter comes home, and then kill us, just to make Master Splinter suffer even more." He said wretchedly before continuing.

"After the fight, Leo dragged us all in here; first Raph, then you Mikey, and then finally me. I tried to reason with him again, that I needed my medical supplies, but he didn't seem to care that we were injured."Donnie finished as he choked back a fearful sob, tears welling up in his eyes and slowly trickling down his cheeks in misery. The thought that their own brother had turned on them ripped his heart and soul to shreds.

Mikey curled himself up and wept miserably as Raphael tried to comfort his younger brothers even as his own fears ran rampant through his mind, making him clutch his fist together in an angry, helpless white knuckled rage.

"Don't give up, when Master Splinter gets home, he'll know what to do." Raphael told his brother's with a hopeful confidence that he didn't quite feel. "Leo's, Master Splinter's teacher's pet, he can't disobey him.

"You're right, Raph," Mikey said, smiling slightly. "Our father will know what to do. I just hope we can hang on till he gets back." Mikey grumbled glumly.

"We'll make it, Mikey, we have to." Donatello assured him as he turned his attention to Raphael. "Raph, how do you feel?" He asked worriedly. "You lost a lot of blood. Do you feel lightheaded or dizzy?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Donnie." Raphael assured him, "What did you use to bandage me up? Raphael asked curiously when he saw that his 'bandages' weren't the normal pristine white.

"I had to improvise," Donatello began with a slight shrug. "We can't go to the infirmary as long as we're locked up in here. I had to rip up an old bed sheet and used the strips as bandages to wrap your chest and I used folded strips as gauze to stop the bleeding and wrap up your arms. I also used an old sewing kit I found inside one of the boxes. I used it to stitch up the lacerations on your forearms. Your going to have some nasty scars." Donnie said sadly.

"Fortunately I was able to set my leg. I used an old broom handle and duct tape to stabilize my leg. Like a makeshift splint. But there's nothing I can do about the pain. I don't have any pain meds, not even Aspirin." Donatello apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry Donnie, you took care of us as best you could, and we appreciate that." Raphael told his brother softly. "So thanks." Raph said with a slight smile.

"That's right, thanks bro." Mikey thanked Donatello gratefully as he pulled his genius brother into a soft bear hug, trying not to move Donnie's injured leg too much.

A heavy silence fell over the brothers as they all tried to get comfortable on their makeshift 'beds." Each was too tired and in too much pain to even begin trying to think of a solution to their predicament.

"I can't believe Fearless is actin' like a coward..." Raphael bit out suddenly, "I just can't believe he's become a murderer either. I mean, out of all of us he's the one who has such a big stick up his ass about always doin' the right and honorable thing. He lives and breathes his Bushido code of honor." Raphael said with a slight shake of his head.

"That's true, Raph." Donnie agreed. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that his code is ingrained into his very DNA..."

"He has never been cruel or rude, or... down right evil." Mikey added sadly looking up at the ceiling.

_"I will never forgive myself if Leo has changed forever,"_ Mikey said quietly to himself._ "Leo, I'm going to do everything I can to bring you back to us... to me. I've looked up to you my whole life, you are my hero. There's no better big brother than you, and I won't let a stupid wish take away one of the people I love most in this world... even if it kills me."_ Mikey swore to himself determinedly.

Moments later they all fell into an exhausted sleep, unaware that a pair of dark eyes were watching them threateningly from the slight crack of the partially open doorway.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA – El sueño está escrito en cursivas.**

"_Leo… ¿me lees un cuento antes de dormir?" pedía Mikey en tono suplicante, una pequeña tortuguita de escasos seis años, a su hermano mayor sonriéndole como sólo Mikey podía hacerlo, sosteniendo un viejo libro de fábulas y cuentos de hadas contra su diminuto pecho._

"_Claro hermanito, vamos." Leo asentía sonriendo tiernamente mientras llevaba de la mano a su hermanito más chico hasta el colchón que compartían con Rafa y Donnie._

"_¿Vas a leer un cuento otra vez, Leo?" Preguntaba con ansia el pequeño Donnie al ver a sus dos hermanos acercarse al lugar donde dormían._

"_Si Donnie," respondió Mikey antes de que Leo pudiera decir algo, "espero que tú también quieras oírlo, hermanito."_

"_Claro, quiero que sea la de: 'La tortuga y la liebre', esa me gusta mucho." Sonrió tímidamente el pequeño Donnie esperando que Mikey estuviese de acuerdo._

"_¡Sí! Esa es la historia que quiero escuchar yo también." Sonrió Mikey de oreja a oreja al saber que su hermanito de morado estaba esperando escuchar la misma historia._

"_Bien chicos," les dijo Leo mientras arropaba a los más jóvenes para que estuviesen cómodos, "Rafa, ¿tú también quieres escucharla?" Preguntaba Leo quedamente a su hermanito de rojo, asegurándose de que no estaría interrumpiendo su sueño._

"_Si Leo, por favor." Contestó Rafa dándose vuelta haciéndole ver a su hermano mayor que aún no estaba dormido. _

_El mayor se metía a la cama junto a sus hermanitos y comenzaba la lectura del libro mientras mecía a Mikey quien se había quitado las cobijas y se había sentado en sus piernas abrazándolo suavemente. Donnie y Rafa también se acercaban a ellos dos, celosos de que Mikey era el único que estaba abrazando a Leo. Leo se sonreía y besaba la frente de cada uno de sus hermanitos._

"_Leo, te quiero mucho." Dijo el travieso dentro de su sueño a su hermano mayor, quien con una sola sonrisa dirigida a todos ellos, les hacía saber que él también los amaba profundamente._

"Leo… t-te quiero mucho… hermano…" Se escuchaba la débil voz de Miguel Angel, murmurando lo que veía dentro de sus recuerdos en forma de un sueño.

"Mikey…" Una voz conocida por la traviesa tortuga lo llamaba suavemente, una voz llena de preocupación.

"Leo… h-hermano…" Seguía Mikey llamando al mayor mientras sentía que se alejaba más de su querido hermano.

"Mikey… " Volvía a escucharse la voz que Mikey sin duda alguna conocía a la perfección.

"Mikey… por favor hermanito… abre tus ojos." Aquella voz suplicaba tan vehementemente que Mikey comenzó a salir poco a poco del sopor en el cual estaba inmerso, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

"¡Oh, Mikey!¡Qué bueno que has recuperado la conciencia hermanito!¡Estaba tan preocupado!" Dijo Donatelo obviamente aliviado. Él era el dueño de la voz llena de aflicción que había despertado a Miguel Angel.

"¿D-Donnie? ¿Eres tú hermano? ¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntaba Mikey confundido, olvidando momentáneamente los eventos que los habían llevado a ese momento.

"Estamos en la guarida, en… casa, dentro de la bodega." Respondió quedamente Donatelo al darse cuenta de que su hermano menor aún no recordaba todo lo que había sucedido.

Miguel Angel frunció el ceño. La bodega era una sección de la guarida que los chicos habían destinado para guardar todas las cosas viejas que tenían: cajas llenas de viejos juguetes, libros, ropa de cama usada, viejos aparatos domésticos, periódicos, revistas… todo lo que se puede encontrar en un ático. Este cuarto era amplio, muy frío y era el único lugar de su hogar que tenía una puerta metálica… que se cerraba por fuera.

"¿Dónde están Rafa y Leo?" Preguntó Mikey, atontado, tratando de levantarse del piso donde se encontraba acostado sobre unas cajas de cartón que estaban desplegadas cubiertas con sábanas viejas, Se movió un poco y no tuvo éxito al tratar de levantar su cuerpo que se sentía muy adolorido y rígido. Se detuvo cuando su cabeza comenzó a latir presa de un dolor punzante.

"No te levantes tan rápido Mikey, no quiero que hagas movimientos bruscos, tienes un golpe severo en la cabeza," pidió Donatelo a Miguel Angel con un tono severo colocando una de sus manos en su pecho regresándolo a la posición más conveniente, "Rafa… está aquí también… y… Leo… no sé donde se encuentra…" Respondió Donatelo hoscamente.

Como si esas hubiesen sido las palabras clave para que la conciencia de Mikey recuperara todos los recuerdos recientes Mikey abrió sus ojos grandemente en dirección de Donatelo preguntándole con ansiedad:

"¡Oh Dios!, ¿Rafa está bien?" Preguntó Mikey al joven genio, temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

"Puede decirse que sí, hermanito. Tan bien como podría esperarse. Aún está inconsciente, pero sigue vivo… gracias a ti." Respondió Donnie con voz tranquila, se notaba que además de la tranquilidad su voz también expresaba orgullo, señalando el lugar donde descansaba Rafa, también sobre cajas de cartón desdobladas cubiertas también con una vieja frazada.

De inmediato todos los dolorosos pensamientos de los horribles sucesos que habían enfrentado las últimas horas llenaron por completo la mente de Mikey, mientras esos incrédulos y desconsolados pensamientos se transformaron físicamente en amargas lágrimas, las cuales llenaron sus ojos.

"Mikey, no llores hermanito, tú no eres responsable de todo esto," dijo Donnie tratando de consolar al más joven, "por ahora estamos vivos y resolveremos este problema, saldremos delante."

"No sé cómo es que puedes decir eso, Donatelo. Nuestro hermano mayor cambió radicalmente por mi culpa… Leo, nuestro escudo contra todos nuestros enemigos y todo el mal de este mundo; la persona que guía a nuestra familia… ha sido completamente destruida. Se ha vuelto en contra nuestra… su propia familia, las personas que había jurado proteger hasta exhalar su último aliento." Replicó Mikey con voz llena de culpa y de disgusto hacia sí mismo.

En ese momento se escuchó un débil gemido, Rafael volvía una vez más a reunirse con los demás al mundo de la conciencia.

"¡Rafa!" exclamó Mikey gustoso, lleno de alivio, abandonando su lugar e ignorando las dolorosas heridas y golpes que cubrían su cuerpo; acercándose al ninja de rojo al escuchar que su hermano despertaba, quejándose y gimiendo suavemente. Donatelo protestó, trató de nuevo de mantener a su hermanito acostado pero no pudo evitarlo, Miguel Angel hábilmente evadió las manos que trataban de detenerlo. Además, la fractura en la pierna de Donnie le recordaba que no podía moverse a voluntad, tan libremente como antes.

"¡Hermano! ¡Rafael!" se escuchaba decir a Mikey con voz alegre mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de su temperamental hermano. Mikey lo sacudía un poco tratando de ayudarlo a despertar más rápido.

"Mikey, no lo muevas," advertía Donatelo, quien se había acercado a sus dos hermanos arrastrándose un poco, "tiene varias costillas fracturadas de ese lado de su cuerpo, podrías lastimarlo aún más."

Mikey dejó de mover a Rafa, alejando sus manos de inmediato, al escuchar las palabras de su inteligente hermano, peo no dejó de hablarle, animándolo a abrir los ojos al igual que Donnie lo había hecho con él.

"¿M-Mikey? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó Rafael hablando con dificultad al ver una figura borrosa al lado de él.

"¡Rafa!" gritó Mikey lleno de emoción abrazando sin pensar a la tortuga herida.

"¡DUELE!" se quejó el ninja de rojo, "¡Mikey, eso duele!" Rafael medió gimió, medio gruñó al sentir un dolor atroz.

"¡Perdona, hermano! Me da tanto gusto que estés aún con nosotros…" Exclamó Mikey con una gran sonrisa opacada por nuevas lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es haber sido… engañado por Leo…" Recordó Rafa frunciendo el ceño, las palabras salieron de su boca con mucho esfuerzo, le costaba trabajo respirar adecuadamente a causa del inmenso dolor.

Mikey y Donnie bajaron su mirada y Rafa cerró sus ojos, todos estaban llenos de confusión, miedo, no podían creer lo que les había sucedido, que su hermano mayor… su protector… se había convertido en un monstruo sediento de sangre.

"Donnie… por favor explícame… ¿que demonios está sucediendo?" pidió Rafael con voz seria y triste, mirando a su inteligente hermano en busca de consuelo, una gran necesidad de comprensión lo invadía, esperando escuchar que su joven hermano supiera la respuesta a la pregunta. Mikey también dirigió una mirada de ruego, rogando al igual que Rafael una explicación que les ayudara a comprender lo que había sucedido, una mirada que imploraba una solución para recuperar al mayor.

"No lo sé chicos."Replicó Donatelo tristemente, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza. "Yo, al igual que ustedes, también quiero saber que ha sucedido, mi cabeza está llena de preguntas que no tienen respuesta… lo único que sé es lo mismo que ustedes: nuestro hermano, Leonardo, el hermano que todos amábamos y admirábamos… ya no existe más." Contestó Donnie con voz ahogada, miserablemente volviendo su mirada a otra parte, lejos de las miradas de ruego de sus hermanos restantes.

Mikey comenzó a sollozar. "Por favor, no me odien," pidió con un gemido atormentado por los remordimientos el más joven, "aunque ustedes no quieran admitirlo, fue por mi culpa que Leo cambiara radicalmente… si me hubiera mantenido lejos de ese lugar, si hubiera cerrado la boca, no los hubiera arrastrado a esta situación… ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡perdónenme!" Suplicó Mikey.

"Mikey… ¡no digas eso!, nosotros no pensamos ni por un segundo que todo esto sea tu culpa… estoy seguro que hay una explicación lógica para todo esto," aseguró Donatelo a su hermanito, "el que yo no pueda explicarlo, no significa que no exista, ¿entendiste?" Rafael asintió cuando Donnie terminó de hablar, el tampoco culpaba a Miguel Angel por la terrible transformación de Leonardo.

"G-gracias," Mikey tartamudeó. "Sólo espero que no hayamos perdido a nuestro hermano mayor para siempre." Este pensamiento hacía que el corazón de Mikey se encogiera de pesar.

"No te preocupes Mikey, encontraremos la forma de volver al intrépido a su forma de ser: convencional, mandón y honorable, aunque tengamos que patearle el trasero varias veces para lograrlo." Aseguró con voz firme el ninja de rojo colocando una mano en el hombro de Mikey para infundirle seguridad. "Ahora, ¿podrían decirme que demonios fue lo que sucedió después de que perdí la conciencia?"

Donatelo se percató de inmediato que Mikey no respondería, estaba demasiado afligido para hablar, así que Donnie tomó la palabra explicándole a Rafael lo que sucedió.

"Después de que caíste al suelo… Leonardo trató de matarte Rafa." Al escuchar esto Rafael abrió enormemente sus ojos, no podía creerlo, miró a Mikey buscando una confirmación de las palabras del más listo, su pequeño hermano sólo asintió lentamente.

"Mikey se enfrentó a nuestro hermano mayor para evitarlo," añadió Donnie, "esto tal vez no lo recuerdes hermanito," dijo el más listo sonriendo al recordar la valentía del más joven, "pero yo lo presencié todo."

"Leonardo alejó la katana que apuntaba a tu garganta, al ver que Mikey se levantaba con sus armas en la mano." Rafael le sonrió suavemente a su hermanito con agradecimiento. "Leo… empuño también sus espadas y se lanzó contra Miguel Angel."

"Mikey también corrió hacia Leo, lanzó un golpe directo con sus chacos a la cabeza de Leo, pero no logró noquearlo, de inmediato al fallar el intento Leo contraatacó cortando las cadenas de ambos pares de chacos dejando a Mikey sin armas, pero él siguió peleando sólo con sus puños y sus piernas, pero… bueno, ustedes saben que Leo es mejor que cualquiera de nosotros peleando… así que logró pasar las defensas de Mikey y golpeó la cabeza de Mikey con el pomo de una katana. Cuando Mikey cayó inconsciente al piso quiso matarlo también pero logré desarmarlo lanzando mi bo a su muñeca… después Leonardo se aproximó a mí con todas las malas intenciones, quise hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no lo logré." Donatelo agachó su cabeza avergonzado.

"Creo que lo único que detuvo a Leo de acabar con nosotros fue el recuerdo de nuestro padre al cual yo mencioné, preguntándole que cuáles serían los pensamientos de nuestro padre al ver en lo que se había convertido o cuando menos eso me pareció, creo que está esperando a que él regrese para aniquilarnos, para hacer sufrir aún más al maestro."

Donatelo hizo una pausa para emitir un sollozo y continuó.

"Después de la pelea, Leonardo nos arrastró a todos hasta aquí, primero a Rafa, después a ti Mikey y al final a mí, traté de razonar con él de nuevo, tratando de convencerlo de que necesitaba suministros médicos pero parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo nuestro sufrimiento, nuestras heridas." Terminó Donnie, un suspiro triste emergió de su garganta mientras que las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos en torrente, corriendo por sus mejillas. El pensamiento de que su propio hermano se había vuelto en contra de todos ellos, había rasgado su corazón y su alma.

Mikey también dejó correr libremente las lágrimas en su rostro, sin queja alguna, lloraba en silencio, Rafael trató de consolar a sus hermanitos, aunque también tenía unas inmensas ganas de desahogarse gritando tan sólo al pensar que su mejor amigo pudiese estar para siempre en contra de ellos, apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, gracias a la rabia que crecía dentro de él.

"Mikey, Donnie, no se rindan ni pierdan las esperanzas, en cuanto el maestro Splinter regrese nos ayudará a regresar a nuestro hermano a la normalidad, él sabrá que hacer." Dijo Rafael con confianza esperanzadora, la cual no sentía muy segura. "Leo es la 'mascota del profesor', no puede desobedecerlo, estoy seguro de que él si tendrá éxito, ustedes saben que Leonardo le tiene mucho respeto."

"Tienes razón gruñón," dijo Mikey sonriéndose levemente, "nuestro padre podrá lograrlo, pero falta mucho para su regreso, espero que podamos resistir hasta que él llegue." Mikey se quejó desanimadamente.

"Lo lograremos hermanito, tenemos que hacerlo." expresó con esperanza Donatelo, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su atención hacia Rafael "A propósito, ¿Cómo te sientes Rafael?" Preguntó con preocupación. "Has perdido mucha sangre… ¿te sientes aturdido o mareado?" preguntó un poco intranquilo el joven doctor a su paciente.

"Estoy bien, Donnie." Aseguró Rafael al más listo, "¿con qué me vendaste Donatelo?" preguntó Rafael al ver que las 'vendas' que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo no eran, como solían ser, de un blanco inmaculado.

"Me vi precisado a improvisar Rafa," comenzó Donatelo a explicar encogiéndose levemente de hombros, "por obvias razones no podemos ir a la enfermería al estar encerrados aquí. Tuve que rasgar una vieja sábana para usar las tiras como vendajes para envolver tu tórax y vendar tus brazos que sangraban demasiado, pude también improvisar puntadas con un viejo juego de costura que encontré en una de las cajas, de esa forma pude cerrar con varias puntadas las laceraciones en tus antebrazos. Creo que te van a quedar unas horrorosas cicatrices." Expresó tristemente Donnie.

"Afortunadamente pude acomodar los huesos de mi pierna," continuó Donnie, "usando el palo de una escoba vieja que encontré y cinta de embalar para estabilizar mi pierna con esa férula improvisada. Pero no puedo hacer nada acerca del dolor. No tengo analgésicos, ni siquiera aspirina." Se disculpó Donnie.

"No tienes que disculparte por nada hermano, al contrario," dijo Rafael a su hermano dulcemente con una pequeña sonrisa, "estuvimos inconscientes y tú nos has cuidado con todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance, gracias."

"Cierto, gracias hermano." Agradeció Mikey abrazando a Donnie con efusión, pero sin moverlo mucho para no lastimar su pierna.

Un pesado silencio siguió a esta escena, las tres tortugas más jóvenes estaban demasiado lastimados tanto física como psicológicamente para pensar de nuevo en todo. Trataron de descansar un poco yaciendo inmóviles en las 'camas' improvisadas con cartones que Donnie había preparado para ellos.

"No puedo creer que el Intrépido se haya portado como un cobarde…" dijo Rafael de pronto, "simplemente no puedo creerlo, tampoco puedo creer que se haya convertido en un asesino. O sea... de todos nosotros es el único que se empeña en hacer lo correcto y lo honorable. El ha sido entre nosotros el que más sigue el código del Bushido, lo vive y lo respira." Terminó Rafa sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza.

"Es cierto hermano," convino Donnie, "de hecho, creo que él era el código en carne y hueso… estaba bien seguro de que tenía el código bien arraigado en su cadena de ADN."

"Nunca había sido cruel, ni grosero, ni… malvado." Agregó Mikey mirando el techo con angustia…

_"Nunca me perdonaré si Leonardo ha cambiado para siempre,"_ se dijo Mikey a sí mismo, _"Leo, hermano, yo haré hasta lo imposible para que regreses a nosotros… a mí. Te he admirado tanto toda mi vida, tú eres mi héroe. No hay mejor hermano mayor que tú y no permitiré que un estúpido deseo me arrebate una de las personas que más amo en este mundo… aunque muera en el intento."_ Mikey se juró a sí mismo con determinación.

Momentos después todos dormían sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos los miraban amenazadoramente después de haber abierto la puerta con mucho sigilo, ojos que los miraban a través de una puerta parcialmente abierta.

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much, Amonra. Really.**

The sun rose on the morning of the fourth day, after Master Splinter had traveled from home to the dimension of the Battle Nexus to spend a week with his old friend. Despite being surrounded by a friendly environment, full of camaraderie, the old sensei couldn't help a feeling of great anxiety. He sensed that something very serious was happening to his children; something he couldn't identify, but filled him with unease.

The Daimyo had seen that passing cloud, which made his friend half close his eyes with regret, worry and uncertainty.

"Master Splinter, are you all right?" The old master of the Battle Nexus tournament asked the former tournament champion.

"I'm sorry my friend," Master Splinter answered as soon as he became aware of his old friend's words; forgetting for a moment his distressing thoughts, "I have had, almost since I got here, a bad feeling, no ... a sinister foreboding. I think my children are in great difficulty and I think I'll have to retire. I hope you can excuse me."

"Of course my good friend. Indeed, if you want, I can accompany you, just in case you have any difficulty." The good old man immediately offered.

"No, thank you. I hope it is only my imagination." The master replied at the kind suggestion of his stalwart ally. But the words which had been spoken seemed to be more for his own comfort, trying unsuccessfully to minimize the anxiety that overwhelmed him.

"Please, I hope nothing bad has happened to my children." The old master prayed, on his way to the room that had been assigned to him at his friend's palace as he looked for his few belongings.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mikey had a restless sleep due to hunger ,pain and thirst. They had begun to take their toll on his battered body. But a particular sound made him open his eyes quickly, acknowledging the faint meow of his little pet.

"_Klunk ..." _thought the prankster, remembering his kitten had spent a long time alone in the infirmary, with no one taking care of him_. "I have to get Klunk and bring him here. But, how can I get out of here?" _Mikey asked himself, his gaze settling on the cool metal door, noticing immediately it was slightly open ...

Michelangelo felt his eyes widen in wonder. He couldn't believe his good fortune, or at least, that was what he believed.

He managed to get up, even though a dull ache permeated his whole body due to the injuries and fractures he had received. But the need to get to Klunk and see if he was okay, encouraged him to ignore his pain and move towards the slightly open door. Furthermore, once outside, he could sneak into the kitchen and bring his brothers something to eat and drink. As long as he could manage to get past Leonardo.

"_At least, I can still walk."_ He thought to himself. He approached the door and gently leaned on the wall checking to see if the coast was clear outside. His eyes especially searched those places where deep shadows could easily conceal his oldest brother. Like all of his brothers, Mikey was accustomed to the shadows. After all a shadow is a ninja's best friend. But Mikey knew perfectly well that Leonardo could give a lesson to any person when it came to hiding in them.

Having no other option Mikey looked back into the storage room, watching his two brothers who were still sleeping. All were exhausted and both Raphael and Donatello needed their rest, being as injured as they were. The sight of his wounded brothers filled him with courage. He gently opened the door which emitted a tiny squeak, having not been oiled in a very long time.

The sound was barely perceptible, but for Mikey it may as well have been a roar. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst to happen. But after a few minutes of waiting, nothing happened.

He immediately darted out, making sure that Leonardo hadn't seen him slip from the room. He quickly dashed to the infirmary, stopping periodically to check all of the nearest shadows to his position.

Mikey's eyes desperately searched the infirmary and immediately found his kitten on the bed. The little animal had tried in vain to jump down to the floor; his instinct warning him that he couldn't achieve this goal unless he wanted to hurt his broken leg. But Klunk was about to do it anyway, driven by hunger and thirst.

When Klunk saw his master, the little kitten's eyes immediately went wide in joy and waited for Mikey to get closer. Mikey smiled at him and stroking him gently. Klunk immediately repaid the caresses of his master by purring. But Mikey whispered, "Keep quiet, Klunk. We don't want Leo to find out that I left the cellar." The small kitten immediately felt the fear that pervaded his master; his instincts made him understand what was happening and stopped purring.

Mikey held Klunk gently in his arms, heading towards the kitchen with slow and faltering steps; directing his gaze in all directions, fearing that his oldest brother would discover him at any moment.

The thought of being able to distinguish a silhouette in the shadows, with glowing eyes filled with hate, sent a rush of fear through him. It was so wrong that eyes that had looked upon him with love, understanding and concern, now looked at him in loathing.

Mikey had always found in his oldest brother's eyes all the calm, determination and strength that he needed, but now he was afraid to look into Leonardo's eyes, because he knew there was no longer any trace of the brother he once knew.

Mikey gently put his kitten on the floor near his plastic water dish. Klunk immediately drank the water while Mikey eagerly began looking for something to eat; preferably something that didn't need cooking or heating up.

Looking in the cupboard he found a new cookie boxes. He smiled and went to the refrigerator, looking for one of the big bottles of orange juice. April had kindly bought those big bottles for them to help them out with food while they were training hard.

The young ninja's heartbeat quickened, it seemed that he was committing a crime and he feared being caught. Once again Michelangelo's gaze darted around the room, making sure he was totally alone, he didn't see his oldest brother. He continued his furtive task. He put the box of cookies on the table and tried to close the fridge as quietly as he was able to.

When he closed the refrigerator's door, he turned and found himself face to face with his oldest brother. Mikey was suddenly awash with fear and trepidation. His mind filled with terror, his blood froze in his veins and a lump of lead formed in his stomach as he looked into the steely depths of Leonardo's dark, merciless eyes.

Before Michelangelo could even react, Leonardo strongly slapped the face of his baby brother, making him to drop the big bottle of juice to the ground where it broke open spilling the orange liquid onto the floor. When the little pet saw this, he fled in terror as quickly as his pitiful condition allowed him to.

"What are you doing in here?" Leonardo growled, approaching Michelangelo with slow, steady steps. Leonardo's eyes filled with nothing but hatred and disgust.

"I-I'm so-sorry... Le-Leo. "Mikey managed to say, terror forcing him to bead of sweat began to bead on Michelangelo's forehead, his eyes widening in fear as the sweat began to trickle down his face."W-we only wa-wanted... some... food."

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave the cellar and to come in here and take anything. Perhaps you've forgotten who's in charge. Or ... are you so stupid that I need to remind you again? "The leader asked slapping Mikey again, hard enough this time that Mikey's nose immediately began to bleed.

"D-don't ... get ... a-angry ..." Mikey stammered, speaking with a pleading tone in an effort to placate his brother and prevent him from hitting or hurting him again. Mikey ducked his head slightly and placed a hand over his stinging cheek.

"It appears that you not only dared to face me when you defended that moron brother of ours, but you also have had the audacity to question my orders. Leonardo ground out dangerously. A smile suddenly spread across Leonardo's face, "Michelangelo, you are going to be punished... immediately." Leonardo threatened. His malicious, bloodthirsty smile growing broader at the thought of all of the pain and suffering he was about to inflict upon his baby brother for daring to stand against him, again.

Before Mikey could talk, trying to defend himself, Leonardo brutally struck Mikey's throat with his fist. Michelangelo immediately fell to the floor, his carapace taking the brunt of his fall as he quickly grabbed his throat with both hands. The sharp, overwhelming pain sliced through him, his trachea battered enough that he felt as if he were choking. The hard training of the last month was the only thing that had prevented the arteries in his neck from exploding.

Feeling that his lungs couldn't fill with air, Mikey began to panic. Fortunately the movement of his hands on his neck managed to massage his battered trachea enough that it was almost able to return to its original position. Michelangelo felt his vision begin to waver alarmingly and he felt overly dizzy.

Leonardo smiled with pleasure at seeing his little brother lying on the floor in panic and in pain. When Mikey coughed heavily catching his breath, Leonardo frowned, annoyed at not having killed him with the first blow. Again he began to approach to the youngest with slow and threatening steps.

When Mikey saw that Leonardo was approaching him slowly, he scrambled quickly across the floor until his shell hit the nearest wall. The sudden obstacle, which prevented him from fleeing, quickened his pulse, increased his pallor and made him sweat heavily. He sat there, watching Leonardo approach, his heart beating in his chest like a frightened bird. Leonardo went down on one knee in front of him, placing his eyes at the same level of Mikey's fear filled ones.

Michelangelo's absolute terror pleased Leonardo immensely. Mikey was the epitome of terror. His baby brother panted heavily and shook with fright.

"You know," Leonardo began, noticing a slight increase of the tremor that had invaded Michelangelo the moment that Leonardo had spoken. "I have reached a conclusion." Leonardo said thoughtfully."The greatest idiot here… is not you, no, ... it's me."

Leonardo unsheathed one of his katanas as he spoke his chilling words, admiring with morbid delight, the lethal sharpness of the blade. One side reflected a being perfectly calm in appearance, and in the other, a spectator of the terrible face of madness.

"Do you want to know how I reached to that conclusion?" Leonardo questioned as he placed the tip of the sword on one of Mikey's thigh."You'll be surprised." Leonardo kept on talking, holding the katana with just one finger. The blade made its way easily through the muscle of Michelangelo's leg due to the weight of the sword and the sharp tip. The more the metal advanced through the soft tissue, the more blood that flowed from the deep laceration. The trail of blood that formed on both sides of the limb increased significantly. Mikey was trembling and grimacing in pain.

"I wondered to myself." Leonardo began, his voice calm and even. "Why did I ever bother saving a useless sack of shit like you when you were in trouble, or being attacked?" Leonardo's harsh words continued. "I was a fool, thinking that I should save you each time."

By this point the tip of the sword hit Michelangelo's femur, preventing it from going any further into his leg. Which caused Michelangelo to let out a hiss of pain as he choked back a sob of agony.

"Do you even realize the number of times that I was injured; the pain and agony that I went through in recovering from wounds that were given to me because I stood between you and the weapons that threatened to kill you? I saved the life of a worthless piece of shit like you too many times to count."

Michelangelo looked into his oldest brother's eyes as he remembered each and every single agonizing moment in time where Leonardo had saved his life, risking his own in the process. Mikey let out a high pitched whimper of pain.

"Does this hurt?" Leonardo asked, a cruel smile playing about his lips at Michelangelo's obvious pain.

"Forgive me ... Leo ..." Mikey plead in a terrified voice that was filled with agonizing remorse. "I never thought about all of the pain that... you had to endure for my sake. Forgive me ... please." Mikey could barely continue. He finished expressing the thoughts that tumbled around in his anguished mind; his voice weak but clear. The youngest tried to touch the face of his older brother, with the hope that the apology would miraculously return Leo to normal.

Leonardo didn't let him touch him. The leader had moved his head slightly away. Mikey's arm dropped back to the floor without having accomplished what his innocent and naive soul had expected; to get his big brother back.

Leo turned his head back, looking Mikey in the eyes again. "Now I will show you what real pain is, you useless sack of flesh." Leonardo threatened, grasping the hilt of his sword with both hands. "In my experience ... the wounds that really hurt are... WHEN THE WEAPONS GO THROUGH BONE!"

The only thing Mikey did when he saw his big brother grasping the hilt of his sword, was to close his eyes expecting the worst. The blade of the katana went through the bone, fracturing it into several pieces. The tip of the sword collided with the stone surface of the lair's floor sending sparks to dance and pop through the air. Mikey let out a piercing scream which was silenced abruptly by Leo covering Michelangelo's mouth with a strong, unforgiving hand.

"Be quiet!" Leonardo hissed angrily. "You're hurting my ears." He growled with disdain, merciless and unfeeling to the suffering of his baby brother, and his infliction of the pain that cause Michelangelo to roll his eyes up into his head, and pass out.

Leonardo stood up and drew his weapon from the leg of his baby brother. He then grabbed the edge of Mikey's carapace, just behind his head and began dragging him back to the cellar.

A thick trail of blood marked the spot where Mikey's body was dragged, by Leonardo who didn't care about the injury he had purposefully and cruelly inflicted upon Michelangelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Donatello awoke upon feeling something wet and scratchy touching one of his cheeks repeatedly. The smartest turtle stretched and turned his head to see the origin of this strange sensation.

"Klunk!" The young genius exclaimed surprised. "How did you get in here, little buddy?" The smart turtle asked the kitten who began meowing insistently. It was then that Donatello became aware that his little brother wasn't lying on his makeshift bed, and the door of the cellar was wide open.

Donatello gasped in horror as his mind furiously tried to understand why the door was a jar. He tried to sit up despite his injured leg and immediately tried to wake Raphael.

"Raph!" Donatello hissed. "Wake up!" Thankfully Raphael woke up easily, despite his tendency for deep sleep and despite his recovery from his injuries.

"Donnie? What's up? What's wrong?" Raphael asked, worry thick in his voice.

"Look!" Donnie pointed with a nod towards the door.

Raphael's eyes widened in realization as he came to the same horrific conclusion that Donatello had. Mikey had fallen into a trap. Suddenly, Leonardo appeared in the doorway dragging Michelangelo behind him. Donatello felt rage and horror build up within him and he could see that Raphael was furious.

Raphael struggled to stand, but before he was able Leonardo threw Mikey's unconscious body at Raphael. Raphael held Michelangelo closely to his body, checking to see if he was still alive, which he was, but his leg was bleeding profusely.

"This will teach you." Leonardo rumbled, his voice threatening." It doesn't matter what you try to do against me, as soon as that clumsy old man returns, you will all understand who is the boss around here. So, for right now, do even think about doing anything stupid, because if you do, I will make you regret it." Leonardo promised darkly.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MIKEY?" Raphael shouted angrily, his voice shaking with rage and horror at the sight of the blood that poured from Michelangelo's leg.

"LEO! HOW COULD YOU?" Donatello keened in horror, looking at Leo with eyes full of recrimination, disbelief and horror. "MIKEY IS OUR LITTLE BROTHER! OUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT HIM, NOT TORTURE HIM!"

At Donatello's words Leonardo strode over to Donatello, grabbing the top edge of his carapace -exactly as he had with Michelangelo- and dragging him out of the cellar. Donatello thrashed, trying to escape from his oldest brother's iron grip, but was unable to.

Raphael tried to stand up as fast as he was able, using what was left of his strength to help his younger brother. He gently moved Michelangelo's unconscious body to the floor as quickly as he was able; but before he could reach it, the heavy metal door was closed with a ominous slam.

While Leonardo was dragging the young genius, Raphael was pounding against the metal door with what little strength he had left; shouting at the top of his lungs. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, LEO YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT! "

The only answer to his threat was the echo of the blows against the metal door, the sound reverberating throughout the lair; chilling Donatello's blood and drawing an evil smile across Leonardo's face.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>El sol se elevaba en la mañana del cuarto día después de que el maestro Splinter había viajado de casa a la dimensión del Nexo de Batalla para pasar una semana con su viejo amigo. A pesar de estar rodeado de un ambiente amable y lleno de camaradería el viejo sensei no podía evitar sentir una gran ansiedad, le parecía percibir que algo grave le pasaba a sus pequeños, algo que no podía identificar, algo que lo llenaba de intranquilidad. El Daimyo había visto pasar esa nube que hacía que su amigo entrecerrara sus ojos con pesar, preocupación e incertidumbre.<p>

"Maestro Splinter, ¿se encuentra bien?" Le preguntaba el viejo maestro del torneo al antiguo campeón.

"Lo lamento mi buen amigo," contestaba Splinter saliendo por un momento de sus angustiosos pensamientos, "he tenido casi desde que llegué un mal presentimiento, no… siniestro presentimiento. Creo que mis hijos se encuentran en grandes dificultades y creo que tendré que retirarme, espero que pueda dispensarme."

"Por supuesto mi buen amigo, es más, si quiere, puedo acompañarle por si tiene alguna dificultad." Se ofreció de inmediato el buen anciano.

"No, se lo agradezco, espero que sólo sea mi imaginación." Respondió el maestro a la amable sugerencia de su incondicional aliado, pero esas palabras que habían salido de su boca parecían que sólo habían sido pronunciadas para consolarse a sí mismo, tratando infructuosamente de minimizar el desasosiego que lo invadía.

"Por favor, que nada malo le haya sucedido a mis hijos." Rogaba el viejo maestro, mientras se dirigía a la habitación que le había sido asignada en casa de su amigo en busca de sus escasas pertenencias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mikey tenía un sueño intranquilo debido al hambre y la sed que comenzaban a cobrar su cuota a su maltrecho organismo. Pero un sonido en particular le hizo abrir los ojos con prontitud al mismo tiempo que reconocía el débil maullido de su pequeña mascota.

"_Klunk…"_ Pensó el travieso al recordar que su gatito tenía mucho tiempo solo en la enfermería, sin que nadie cuidase de él. _"Tengo que ir con Klunk y traerlo aquí. Pero, ¿cómo podré salir de aquí?"_ Se preguntó Mikey al posar su mirada en la fría puerta de metal, notando de inmediato que estaba ligeramente abierta…

Miguel Angel abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro, no daba crédito a su buena suerte, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Logró levantarse aunque lo invadía un dolor sordo por los golpes y pequeñas heridas y fracturas que había obtenido, pero el sólo pensar que podía llegar hasta su gatito y verlo de nuevo en buen estado, lo animaba a perseverar. Además, así podría llegar hasta la cocina para traerles a sus hermanos algo de comer y de beber… eso, si Leonardo no lo descubría.

"_Cuando menos, aún puedo caminar."_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Se acercó a la puerta y se recargó con suavidad en el muro viendo en todas direcciones al exterior, sobre todo en los lugares donde había espesas sombras donde se pudiese esconder el mayor. Al igual que todos sus hermanos, Mikey estaba acostumbrado a las sombras, después de todo ellas son las mejores amigas para los ninjas, pero Mikey sabía de sobra que Leonardo podía darle una lección a cualquiera cuando se trataba de esconderse en ellas.

No teniendo otra opción Mikey miró al interior de la habitación observando a sus dos hermanos que aún dormían las horas correspondientes a su edad, sumadas a las horas que su cuerpo exigía para comenzar a reparar su lastimosa condición. Esa vista le infundió valor, abrió suavemente la puerta la cual emitió un leve rechinido al estar privada durante un buen tiempo de lubricación.

Ese sonido era apenas perceptible, pero para Mikey sonó como todo un estruendo, cerró sus ojos esperando que sucediera lo peor, pero un par de minutos después de esperar, nada sucedió. De inmediato salió, cerciorándose de que nadie lo había visto salir y se deslizó rápidamente hacia la enfermería, deteniéndose a cada momento para volver a revisar todas las sombras cercanas a su posición.

Al llegar a la enfermería Mikey encontró de inmediato a su pequeño gatito sobre la cama. El animalito trataba inútilmente de bajar al piso, su instinto le advertía que no podría lograrlo a menos que arriesgara su extremidad, la cual se encontraba bien entablillada. Pero estaba a punto de arriesgarse, aguijoneado por el hambre y la sed.

Al ver de inmediato a su amo los ojos del pequeño Klunk se animaron y esperó a que Mikey se acercara. Mikey se sonrió al verlo y lo acarició con suavidad, Klunk de inmediato correspondió a las caricias de su amo ronroneando, pero Mikey le susurró: "Guarda silencio Klunk, no queremos que Leo se entere de que me he salido de la bodega." La pequeña mascota de inmediato sintió el miedo que invadía a su amo, su instinto le hizo comprender lo que sucedía y calló.

Mikey sostuvo con suavidad a Klunk entre sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia lo cocina con pasos lentos y vacilantes, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada en todas direcciones temeroso de que sus pensamientos se volviesen realidad. Le afligía la idea de poder distinguir una silueta en las sombras, una silueta con ojos que brillaban llenos de odio, ojos que antes lo miraban con amor, comprensión y preocupación, en ellos Mikey siempre encontraba todo el consuelo y la ternura que necesitaba, pero ahora temía mirar hasta el fondo de ellos temiendo no encontrar algún rastro de aquellos hermosos sentimientos que le inspiraban e infundían valor, paciencia, perseverancia o tranquilidad.

Mikey dejó suavemente a su gatito cerca de su plato de plástico, Klunk de inmediato tomó agua con avidez mientras Mikey comenzaba a buscar algo que comer que no necesitara cocinarse o calentarse. Buscando en la alacena encontró aún una caja de galletas nueva. Se sonrió y se dirigió al refrigerador buscando sacar una de las garrafas con jugo de naranja que Abril gentilmente había comprado para los chicos para ayudarles a tener comestibles mientras estuviesen entrenando arduamente.

Los latidos del corazón del ninja más joven se aceleraban, parecía que estaba cometiendo un crimen y que temía que lo atraparan, por enésima vez volteó en todas direcciones asegurándose de que estaba completamente solo, al no ver nada que pudiese provocarle temor, siguió con su cometido colocando la caja de galletas en la mesa y tratando de cerrar el electrodoméstico con mucha cautela para no hacer ruido.

Al cerrar la puerta del refrigerador y darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con su hermano mayor. De inmediato el cuerpo de Mikey produjo todas las señales de una mente llena de terror, inhaló profundamente dando un grito ahogado después, sintiendo como su sangre se helaba en sus venas y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al estar frente a frente con su atormentador, el mirar dentro de las obscuras profundidades de los obscuros y despiadados ojos de su hermano.

Antes de que Miguel Angel pudiese reaccionar Leonardo abofeteó fuertemente el rostro de su hermanito haciéndolo tirar la garrafa de jugo al piso. Al ver esto la pequeña mascota huyó despavorida tan rápidamente como se lo permitía su lamentable condición.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó el mayor acercándose a pasos lentos hacia el más joven, mirándolo con un odio concentrado mezclado con repugnancia.

"Pe-perdona…. Le-Leo." Atinó a decir Mikey, el terror le obligaba a tartamudear, mientras sus ojos se abrían excesivamente, su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban de su frente. "So-solo… que-queríamos… un poco… de… co-comida."

"No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para salir, venir hasta aquí y llevarte algo… ¿acaso has olvidado quien manda? O… ¿eres tan estúpido que necesito recodártelo una vez más?" Preguntó el líder abofeteando de nuevo a Mikey, con más fuerza esta vez, tanta, que de inmediato Mikey sangró por la nariz.

"N-no… te… enfades…" Titubeó Mikey con tono suplicante, tratando de apaciguar la ira de su hermano y evitar golpeado o ser lastimado de nuevo, al mismo tiempo, Mikey agachó ligeramente su cabeza y se llevó una mano a su mejilla lastimada.

"Parece ser que no sólo te has atrevido a enfrentarte a mí cuando defendiste a ese idiota, sino que también has tenido la osadía de cuestionar mis órdenes…" Leonardo rechinó los dientes peligrosamente. Una sonrisa apareció de pronto en el rostro de Leonardo, "Miguel Angel… debes ser castigado de inmediato." Leonardo amenazó a Mikey. Su sonrisa era maliciosa llena de sed de sangre haciéndose más y más grande al pensar con anticipación en todo lo que el más chico habría de sufrir por su valiente intento, por haberlo desafiado una vez más.

Antes de que Mikey pudiese hablar para tratar de defenderse, Leonardo golpeó con uno de sus puños el cuello de Mikey con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía generar. De inmediato Miguel Angel cayó al piso de espaldas y se llevó sus manos a su garganta sintiendo de inmediato la asfixia acompañada de un dolor insoportable, su tráquea se había obstruido momentáneamente, impidiéndole respirar. Lo único que impidió que las arterias en el cuello de Miguel Angel se rompieran, que su tráquea se viese obstruida por completo o que perdiese el sentido fueron los últimos días dedicados al arduo ejercicio al que los había sometido su padre.

Al sentir que sus pulmones no podían llenarse de aire Mikey se vio invadido por el pánico, pero afortunadamente el movimiento de sus manos en su cuello pudo regresar casi a su posición original su maltrecha tráquea. Sólo permaneció la horrible sensación de desmayo, sintiéndose un poco mareado y lleno de dolor. Pero apenas comenzaba la tortura.

Leonardo se sonreía con placer al ver a su pequeño hermano tirado en el piso presa del pánico, sin poder respirar. Cuando Mikey tosió fuertemente recuperando el aliento, Leonardo frunció el ceño, realmente molesto de no haberlo matado al primer golpe. De nuevo comenzó a acercarse al más joven con pasos lentos y amenazadores.

Mikey al ver que Leonardo se acercaba poco a poco a él se arrastró precipitadamente hasta que su caparazón golpeó el muro más cercano, el repentino obstáculo que le impidió huir aceleró su pulso, aumentó su palidez y lo hizo sudar en exceso. Permaneció ahí mirando cómo el mayor se acercaba a él, mirando cuando Leonardo hincó una rodilla frente a él quedando sus ojos a la misma altura de los ojos llenos de pavor de Mikey.

El estado del rostro de Miguel Angel complació inmensamente al mayor. Mikey ofrecía la imagen completa del terror, jadeando entrecortadamente, temblando.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Leonardo, percatándose del leve aumento del temblor que invadía el cuerpo del más joven al momento de escucharlo hablar. "He llegado a la conclusión de que el más idiota aquí… no eres tú… soy yo."

Mientras articulaba esas palabras Leonardo desenvainaba una de sus katanas admirando con ojos trastornados, llenos de malsano deleite, el brillo letal de la hoja que reflejaba de un lado un ser perfectamente tranquilo en apariencia y en el otro, a un espectador del horrible rostro de la locura.

"¿Quieres saber cómo llegué a esa conclusión?" Interrogó Leonardo mientras colocaba la punta de la espada sobre uno de los muslos de Mikey.

"Te va a sorprender…" Continuó hablando el mayor, sosteniendo la katana tan sólo con uno de sus dedos. La hoja del arma se abría paso fácilmente a través del músculo de la pierna de Miguel Angel gracias al mismo peso de la espada y al agudo filo. Mientras más avanzaba el metal dentro del suave tejido, el rastro de sangre que se formaba a ambos lados de la extremidad aumentaba considerablemente. Mikey temblaba haciendo gestos de dolor.

"Esto es lo que llegué a cuestionarme…" Leonardo comenzó a hablar, su voz tranquila. "¿De dónde habré sacado la estúpida intención de tratar de salvar a un malnacido como tú, cada vez que te has metido en líos o has estado en medio de incontables atacantes?" Seguía la loca diatriba… "Fui un idiota al pensar que debía salvarte en cada ocasión."

"¿Te puedes imaginar el nivel de insensatez que se adueñó de mi cerebro al pensar que debía ponerte a salvo?" En ese momento la punta de la espada se detenía porque había llegado hasta el fémur de la pierna de Mikey, el tejido óseo impidió el atroz avance del arma. Ello causó que Mikey dejara escapar de sus labios un quejido de dolor mientras suprimía un sollozo de agonía.

"¿Te das cuenta del gran número de veces que fui herido? Nunca podrás imaginarte todo el intenso dolor, las profundas y punzantes heridas que padecí al interponerme entre tú y las armas que amenazaban con matarte, de privarte del dulce goce de la vida. La vida… de un ser totalmente inútil como tú. Creo que fueron demasiadas para poder contarse." Mikey dejó escapar un agudo gemido de dolor.

"¿Duele?" Preguntó con ironía el líder a su joven hermano al notar que Mikey había apretado sus dientes y sus puños. Mikey no sólo sentía el agudo dolor que su pierna resistía, lo que más atormentaba el corazón y la mente del más joven en ese momento eran los recuerdos de las docenas de veces que Leonardo lo había salvado, arriesgando su vida y su bienestar para proteger a su hermanito.

"Perdóname… Leo…" se escuchó decir a la apagada voz de Mikey, rodeada de remordimientos y de inmensa tristeza. "N-nunca, me había puesto a pensar a fondo… en todo el dolor que tenías que soportar por mi causa, perdóname… por favor." Mikey pudo apenas proseguir, terminando de expresar el pensamiento que se encontraba en su mente, con voz débil pero clara. El más joven intentó tocar el rostro de su hermano mayor, con la esperanza de que la disculpa que acababa de expresar lo volviese milagrosamente a la normalidad.

Leonardo no dejó que Mikey lo tocara pues alejó un poco la cabeza. El brazo de Mikey se dejó caer de vuelta al piso sin haber logrado lo que con toda su inocente e ingenua alma esperaba: recuperar a su hermano.

Leonardo volvió a mirar a Mikey a los ojos "Ahora te mostraré cómo es ese dolor, maldito mutante…"Amenazó Leonardo sujetando con ambas manos la empuñadura de la espada, prosiguiendo después con un tono de voz que amenazaba en su totalidad. "En mi experiencia… las heridas de verdad duelen… ¡CUANDO LAS ARMAS ATRAVIEZAN EL HUESO!"

Lo único que hizo Mikey al ver a su hermano sujetar la empuñadura de su espada, fue cerrar sus ojos esperando lo peor. La hoja de la katana atravesaba y fracturaba en varios pedazos el hueso de su pierna chocando después con la superficie de roca del piso de la guarida. Varias chispas se produjeron con el choque. Mikey exhaló un agudo grito el cual se vio contenido de inmediato, el líder había usado una de sus manos para tapar la boca de Mikey.

"¡Silencio, imbécil, me rompes los tímpanos!" Dijo con desdén el mayor, absolutamente ajeno al sufrimiento de la tortuga de ojos azules. Mikey no pudo soportar más, sus ojos rodaron dentro de sus cuencas y se desmayó.

Leonardo se levantó, sacó su arma del cuerpo de su hermanito y sujetó la orilla del caparazón de Mikey por detrás de su cabeza arrastrándolo de vuelta hasta la bodega. Un gran rastro de sangre marcaba el lugar por donde el cuerpo de Mikey era arrastrado, sin ningún miramiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Donatelo despertó al sentir algo húmedo y rasposo que tocaba una de sus mejillas repetidamente. La tortuga más lista se desperezó y giró su cabeza para ver el origen de aquella extraña sensación.

"¡Klunk!" Dijo realmente sorprendido el joven genio. "¿Cómo entraste aquí, amiguito?" Preguntó a la pequeña mascota, la cual comenzó a maullar con insistencia. Fue en ese momento que Donatelo se dio cuenta que su pequeño hermano no se encontraba acostado en su cama improvisada y que la puerta de su encierro estaba abierta de par en par.

Donatelo dio un grito ahogado al imaginarse la razón por la cual la puerta estaba abierta y trató de sentarse a pesar de su pierna lastimada. De inmediato trató de despertar a Rafael.

"¡Rafa!" Dijo en voz alta Donatelo. "¡Despierta!" Gracias a su buena suerte, en esta ocasión el pesado sueño que caracterizaba a su temperamental hermano estaba ausente y de inmediato despertó al oír el sonido de la voz de su inteligente hermano.

"¿Donnie? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas?" Preguntó preocupado el ninja portador de sais.

"¡Mira!" Señaló Donnie con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta.

Los ojos de Rafael se abrieron grandemente en cuanto su mente llegó de inmediato a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado Donatelo: Mikey había caído en una trampa. De repente ante sus sorprendidas miradas Leonardo se acercaba al lugar arrastrando al hermano faltante. Mientras más se acercaba el mayor al lugar, más crecía la ira y el horror que comenzaba a invadir a Donnie, se podía ver que Rafael estaba furioso.

Rafael empezó a forcejear para ponerse de pie, pero antes de que el ninja de rojo pudiese hacerlo Leonardo arrojó el cuerpo sin sentido de Mikey sobre Rafael. Rafa sostuvo el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano cerca de él, asegurándose de que seguía con vida, y lo estaba, pero su pierna sangraba demasiado.

"Esto les enseñará que no importa que traten de hacer en contra mía, en cuanto el torpe anciano regrese, de inmediato les haré saber quién es el que manda aquí. Por el momento no se les ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez, porque lo lamentarán." Amenazó Leonardo.

"¡BASTARDO! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MIKEY?" Gritó con tono demandante Rafael al mayor al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que manaba de la herida de Mikey.

"¡LEO! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?" Le reclamó el más listo, mirándolo con ojos llenos de recriminación, horror e incredulidad. "¡MIKEY ES NUESTRO HERMANITO! ¡NUESTRO DEBER ES CUIDARLO! ¡NO TORTURARLO!"

En cuanto Leonardo escuchó esas palabras de inmediato sujetó a Donatelo tal y como había sujetado a Miguel Angel y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia afuera. Donatelo no pudo retroceder para evitarlo, después intentó zafarse como pudo del fuerte agarre de Leo, pero no lo logró.

Rafael trató de ponerse de pie tan rápido como sus pocas fuerzas se lo permitían sin lastimar más el cuerpo de Mikey, pero antes de que pudiese lograrlo Leonardo ya estaba afuera y cerraba la puerta de un portazo que no auguraba nada bueno.

Mientras Leonardo arrastraba al joven genio, Rafael embestía con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la puerta gritando: "¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO! ¡EN CUANTO SALGA DE AQUÍ, TE ARREPENTIRÁS!"

Lo único que respondió a su amenaza era el eco de los golpes que recibía el metal de la puerta, el sonido retumbaba a través de toda la guarida, helando la sangre de Donatelo y dibujando una sonrisa malvada en el semblante del mayor.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again I must say thanks to my absolutely awesome beta: Amonra. :)**

**Oh! And thanks also to TmntEmi. :)**

"Leo, please, let me go back!" Donnie implored. "Just ...let me check Mikey's leg. He could lose a lot of blood and bleed to death!" Donatello pleaded desperately; but his pleas fell upon deaf ears as Leo continued to drag him roughly across the floor.

Leo smiled as small whimpers of pain escaped Donnie's lips every time his broken leg was shaken, even slightly. "Don't think you can tell me what to do." Leo growled fiercely. "Just because you think you are smarter than the rest of us, doesn't mean you get to give the orders." He snapped as the leader threw his clever brother against a wall inside the laboratory.

Donatello smashed into the wall, with jarring force. The impact sent agonizing waves of pain that ripped through Donatello as his broken leg smashing into the ground. Black spots danced before his eyes as he clung desperately to consciousness.

Leo drew a katana cutting the chain that held up a wooden shelf above Donatello's head. The shelf was full of small scrap metal parts that his brothers had helped him gathered from the dump and bring home over the years.

The small, heavy pieces rained down upon Donnie as he desperately tried to protect both his head and his injured leg from the falling sharp metal. Despite his desperate and clumsy efforts a large piece of metal managed to strike him painfully in the head.

"Do you still want to give orders Donatello?" Leonardo asked in a dangerously mockingly voice as his brother put his hands to his injured and slightly bleeding head."If you're really the smartest one, you should have heard that I didn't want to be called by that hateful term of 'brother', or is your hearing damaged?"

"Leo ... please ..." Donnie begged, trying to make his older brother see reason; hoping against hope that his pleas would reach his brothers cold heart; he continued to hold onto hope, even as Leo mistreated him. "Let me see Mikey again ... I think one of his arteries may have been cut. He could bleed to death in a matter of moments. "Please, Leo, I 'm begging you!" Donatello's voice broke as tears stung his eyes. The thought of losing his baby brother was horrifying. He would get down on his knees and beg if he had to, sacrifice his own life if he must… he didn't care, he needed to save Mikey, no matter the cost.

Leonardo savored each and every second the young genius before him begged for the life of the worthless Michelangelo. It was almost as if Leo could use the pain, the worry, and the suffering of Donatello to feed himself. The high was like a drug, euphoric, powerful and too good to pass up.

"So, you want to see Michelangelo again, right? Leonardo asked as he approached Donatello who lay sprawled against the wall, panting in pain.

At Leo's words Donatello's eyes widened in shock, his eyes filling with hope.

"Okay," Leo smiled darkly. "I will bring him, but first ..." Grabbing a roll of duct tape from a table beside him, Leo pulled a length of tape from the roll and bit if off with his teeth. Quickly and smoothly he grabbed hold of Donatello and roughly bound his wrist together behind his carapace and then moved down, taking another length of tape and binding his injured prisoner's feet together.

Donatello didn't resist, he was too worried about his little brother that he allowed his older brother to tie him up.

Ensuring the ties were tight and would not be able to be removed, Leonardo stood up and prepared to acquiesce to his brother's plea.

Donatello knew that he may have to pay a heavy price for making sure that the wound in Mikey's leg wasn't too serious, but it didn't matter. He had to make sure that the life of the youngest turtle wasn't in any danger.

Leonardo approached to the laboratory's door and wearing a malicious smile, he told Donnie in a cold voice, "I'll be right back ... don't go anywhere."

Donatello felt a moment of apprehension, wondering if it had been a good idea to have turned Leo's malevolent and violent attention towards Michelangelo, but it was too late now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raphael was still ramming the door even though the force of his blows had diminished as time wore on. The door was already splattered with flecks of blood that had come from Raphael's forearms and fists, but he continued his futile attack on the metal door.

Raphael gasped for breath, his side nothing but a blazing fire of pain that wracked his senses. His broken ribs were restricting his capacity to breathe.

Feeling dizzy and weak, Raphael made his way back to Mikey's side, trying to check his baby brother's condition even as his eyes were trying to slide closed from exhaustion and pain.

Raphael knew he wasn't as fast and efficient as Donnie, but he was glad that Mikey's wound had stopped bleeding. Raph was just thankful that Mikey's injury didn't appear to be worse than it was. Without Donnie's medical help things could have been much worse.

"Mikey ... hang on ... we'll find a way outta here and rescue Donnie." Raphael whispered placing one hand on Mikey's forehead, feeling helpless and powerless to actually put his words into action.

Without warning, the door was suddenly opened and Leonardo strode in.

Leonardo pointed the blade of his katana in Raphael's direction. The deadly blade mere inches from Raphael's face" Get away from him and go to the back of the room."

Raphael-fully alert now- narrowed his eyes as he clutched Mikey's unconscious body closer.

"Screw you, Fearless." Raphael growled definitely.

The leader frowned and quickly plunged the blade of his sword into Raph's shoulder.

Raphael bit back a short grunt of agony but did not let go of his baby brother.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," Leo hissed. "I said let him go and step to the back of the room." Leonardo ordered again, rapidly losing what little patience he had.

"Over my dead body." Raph snarled, clutching Mikey protectively closer, even as his vision began to swim alarmingly.

Leo's patience finally ran out. He kicked Raph violently in the face. The red clad ninja sprawled backwards, his world spinning dangerously. He tried to haul himself to his feet, intent on protecting Mikey from Leo at all costs, but instead he slumped forward, powerless to protect his baby brother or himself. His shoulder was bleeding heavily and his lungs burned as the hot taste of coppery blood filled his mouth. He stretched out a shaking arm towards the door. His vision so fuzzy and black spotted that he was barely able to make out Leo dragging a limp Mikey through the cellar door. Raphael let out a furious, frustrated scream of helplessness before his world went horrifyingly black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Leonardo entered the laboratory and immediately brought Mikey's unconscious body closer to Donatello before he tossed him into Donnie. "Here, you have him, examine him all you want." The tone in which Leonardo's words were laced, made Donnie shiver with unease. His eyes frantically searched Mikey's injury, and found it to be bandaged and appeared to have stopped bleeding. Donatello breathed a giant sigh of relief.

He looked to Leo, hoping that since he had allowed Donatello to examine Michelangelo's injury that he would be open to listening to reason. It was possible that if he was able to talk to Leo – the real Leo not this cold imitator of his brother - he would be able to somehow snap him out of whatever is possessing him, and he would remember what his family meant to him.

"Leo ..." Donatello began, hope flaring to life within his heart. But his words were interrupted by a savage blow across his face.

"Shut up!" Leo snapped turning his dark intentions towards Mikey's unconscious form. "Now it's my turn." Leo said with a sadistic smile as he took hold of the roll of duct tape. He knelt down and began wrapping Mikey from head to toe in the tape, as if he were mummifying their baby brother.

"I've decided that we are going to play a game; a little amusement for myself while we wait for the rat's arrival." Leonardo threatened maliciously as he approached Donatello. "You haven't yet been punished for your insolence. How dare you shout at me! So, we will see if you really are so concerned about this useless moron..." Leonardo kicked Mikey hard in the side before he stalked over to a table, loaded down with various containers and glass bottles which contained various chemical liquids. Each container had been meticulously labeled, which made Leo's search all the easier.

Leonardo kept searching for one jar in particular. Soon, a cruel smile of satisfaction stretched across his face as his gaze lit upon a bottle of sulfuric acid.

Donatello read the label on the jar and gasped in horror when he saw Leonardo approach Mikey and tilted the newly opened jar of acid to a few inches from Michelangelo's face.

"NO, LEO! DON'T DO IT! "Donnie screamed as a single drop of the corrosive substance fell onto his baby brother's exposed cheek, rolling down and leaving a thin trail of burnt flesh in its wake. Donnie knew that acid burns would greatly affect the tissues of Mikey's body, leaving awful scars after enduring horribly excruciating pain.

"Would you sacrifice yourself for him, Donatello?" The eldest asked with derision, threatening to drop the entire contents of the bottle over the eyes of their thankfully still unconscious sibling.

"Yes." Donatello instantly replied without hesitation. What little hope he had harbored of reaching his oldest brother died a swift and painful death. Donatello's only thought now was of saving Mikey's life… even at the cost of his own.

Leonardo grinned sadistically and turned himself towards Donatello's bound form, still hunched over on the ground, his shoulders sagging in defeat, his brown eyes resolute in his decision.

Leonardo smiled and began to move towards Donatello when a slight movement from Mikey brought Leo's attention back to the youngest turtle.

Mikey opened his eyes, slowly regaining consciousness as he emitting a low moan of pain.

"Well, well, well ... look who's decided to join our little game. I think it will be much better this way. The more the merrier, at least for me." Leo said viciously. "Wake up!" Leo snarled. "I don't want you to miss the whole show!"

At the sound of Leo's angry snarl, Mikey's eyes snapped open in fear. He instinctively struggled away from his older brother's voice, but found that he was bound completely head to toe, his cheek burning with excruciating pain from an unknown injury. His eyes searched desperately for escape and fell upon Donnie's bound form. Mikey felt fear dance down and across his spine as he struggled more, not wanting his brothers to suffer anymore because of his stupid, ill-thought wish.

"Do-Donnie, W-what…what's going on?" Mikey asked in a terrified voice as Mikey realized that they were both at the mercy of his mentally disturbed older brother.

"Mikey ... don't worry. Everything will be okay." Donnie encouraged gently his little brother when he saw Mikey's look, of absolute terror and guilt."This is not your fault. None of it is." Donnie said firmly trying to comfort Mikey, but knew that he was failing in keeping his own fear hidden from his baby brother.

Leo approached Donatello, the genius turtle's eyes widened in fear. "Let's begin ..."The sadistic, vicious version of their brother said with a maniacal smile.

Donatello didn't look at Leonardo; he concentrated only on looking at Michelangelo with a reassuring smile. He couldn't prevent what his baby brother was about to witness, but Donatello wanted to let Mikey know that everything he was about to suffer, he was about to do it for Mikey, because he was his brother, and he loved him dearly. Donatello steeled himself for what was about to come, promising himself that he would endure whatever was about to be mete out, without complaint or a scream of pain; because whatever happened, Donatello didn't want Mikey to suffer anymore then he had to.

Leonardo flipped Donatello onto his stomach and Donnie never took his eyes off of Mikey. The leader dropped several drops of acid slowly, one after another onto Donnie's hands. Immediately they were able to smell the pungent odor of burning flesh. Although the pain of the chemical burns was excruciating, Donnie focused all of his energy and concentration on remaining outwardly calm. Donnie's heart beat painfully in his chest as fear rose up and threatened to choke him.)

Mikey's eyes welled with tears that begun to trickle down his cheeks silently. He could feel his own burnt flesh, knowing that he must have been burnt with the same chemical before he woke up. He knew exactly the type and intensity of the pain Donatello was experiencing.

"Don't cry, Mikey ... please ... don't cry." Donnie managed to choke out as he witnessed the helpless anguish that rolled around in his baby brother's eyes. "Everything will be fine ..." Donnie repeated over and over. His hands were full of small, deep burns; some of them so deep they had reached bones. His body shook with suppressed pain but he forced himself not to express this emotion aloud. Donatello knew his hands were already badly damaged. He also knew that if Leo didn't stop his painful torture soon, that Donnie would run the risk of losing his hands… perhaps permanently; a fact that Donnie knew that Mikey understood as well.

"Please ..." Mikey began to beg quietly."Please ... Leo ... don't hurt him anymore... please ..." Leonardo stopped the fall of the acid drops for a moment and stared at Mikey, enjoying the suffering he saw on the youngest turtle's face.

Leonardo reveled in the suffering and the hopeless agony revealed within those baby blue eyes. He could still see the futile hope that lived within those eyes. Leo couldn't believe the level of faith and trust these creatures still had in him; those beings that he had once called brothers.

Presently however, torturing them was nothing but amusing and deeply satisfying. He felt no other emotion or tie to the creatures that writhed like broken bugs at his feet.

Leonardo sighed. However much fun this had been, he knew that the time to finish his 'brothers' off was now, before the Rat came home.

Making a horrible, yet deliciously satisfying decision, Leonardo turned Donatello over onto his shell. Leo brought the contents of the jar up to Donnie's mouth and with an insane grin ordered cruelly, "Drink it or I will drop the entire contents of this jar right on Michelangelo's eyes!"

Mikey's eyes widened in absolute horror as he shouted in despair: "Don't do it, Donnie! I'll be fine, please, please don't drink it! I don't care what he does to me!"

"I'll never let that to happen, Mikey!" Donatello replied with a firm and decisive voice. He lightened his tone, his voice becoming soft and loving, "I love you baby bro, take care."

"NO!" Mikey screamed, struggling with all his might against the sticky bonds that held him fast.

Donatello knew the consequences of ingesting the corrosive acid, but it didn't matter. All he could hope for now was that his death would give Mikey and Raph a chance to somehow escape their deranged older brother's torment.

"Did you finish saying goodbye?" The eldest turtle mocked, kneeling next to Donatello, Mikey struggled, sobbing brokenly and repeating 'No… No… No!" Over and over again between wretched, heartbreaking sobs.

Leonardo roughly grabbed Donnie's jaw and forced his fingers into his brother's mouth. He pried Donnie's mouth open shoving his fingers into his mouth far enough so that Donnie would be unable to close his mouth. Donnie didn't try to struggle, just closing his eyes as Leo pressed the rim of the jar ever closer to Donnie's open mouth. The smell of the acid burned his nostrils, almost able taste the acrid acid in the every back of his throat. Donnie fought back tears, praying that when his insides liquefied, the unbearable pain would end swiftly.

Suddenly, the security system for the lair, which detected intrusions and spatial anomalies, was activated. Leonardo had the forethought to leave this security program running in the event that the Rat returned earlier than expected. Leonardo hadn't wanted to be caught unaware and in the middle of a grisly murder.

"Damn it!" Leonardo shouted in angry disappointment. "It looks like that damn Rat returned ahead of schedule."He growled to himself as he placed the sulfuric acid down and ripping off two strips of duct tape covered Mikey and Donnie's mouths.

Mikey's heart lifted with relief and hope; Donatello had momentarily been spared from a certain and horrifying death.

"Don't think that this is over ..." Leo threatened as he stood. "When I get rid of the rodent I will come in here and finish what I started."

After uttering these dire words Leonardo strode from the laboratory, intent on confronting their soon to be late father.

Mikey gave a hopeful look towards Donnie, who also hoped that the presence of Master Splinter would get Leonardo to see reason at last.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"¡Leo, por favor, permíteme regresar!" Imploraba Donnie. "Tan solo… ¡permíteme revisar a Mikey, puede llegar a perder mucha sangre y sangrar hasta morir!" Los súplicas del joven genio caían en oídos sordos, Leonardo seguía arrastrándolo sin atender a sus ruegos.<p>

Lo único que le complacía escuchar a Leonardo mientras sonreía, eran los gemidos de dolor que Donatelo dejaba escapar de sus labios cada vez que su pierna se sacudía, aunque fuera ligeramente. "No creas que puedes darme órdenes." Gruñó Leonardo ferozmente, "¿Crees que por ser el más inteligente puedes portarte como un estúpido petulante, dando órdenes o instrucciones a los demás?" El líder arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a su inteligente hermano dentro del laboratorio.

Donatelo se estrelló contra un muro. El impacto enviaba agonizantes oleadas de dolor las cuales se extendían a través de su ser al mismo tiempo que los huesos rotos de su pierna golpeaban el suelo. Puntos negros danzaban frente a sus ojos mientras trataba de mantenerse desesperadamente consciente.

Leonardo desenvainó una katana y cortó rápidamente una cadena que sostenía una repisa de madera encima de la cabeza de Donnie. La repisa estaba rebosante de piezas metálicas que los demás le habían ayudado a Donatelo a traer del basurero al pasar los años para realizar unas reparaciones en su hogar.

Las pequeñas pero pesadas piezas cayeron sobre Donnie mientras desesperadamente trató de proteger su pierna y su cabeza de los pesados objetos. A pesar de sus desesperados y torpes intentos uno de los objetos metálicos golpeó con fuerza su cráneo.

"¿Aún quieres seguir dando órdenes?" Preguntó Leonardo con burla al mismo tiempo que su hermanito se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza con un gesto de dolor, su cabeza sangraba ligeramente. "Si en realidad eres el más listo, debiste haber escuchado que no quería que se dirigieran a mí por esa odiosa palabra, ¿o acaso el sentido del oído no te funciona bien?"

"Leo… por… favor…" Seguía Donnie rogando tratando de convencer al mayor, la esperanza de poder alcanzar el insensible corazón de su hermano mayor no disminuía a pesar de estar siendo maltratado, "permíteme ver de nuevo a Mikey… creo que una de sus arterias estaba severamente cortada… puede desangrarse rápidamente, en cuestión de minutos… por favor Leo… te lo ruego." Pidió Donnie con voz quebrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, El pensamiento de perder a su hermanito era horrible. Aunque tuviese que arrodillarse y rogar o sacrificar su propia vida si tuviese que hacerlo… no le importaba, necesitaba salvar a Mikey, no importando el costo.

Leonardo saboreó todos y cada uno de los segundos que duró el joven genio hablándole, suplicándole por la vida de Mikey, aquel ser que ahora le parecía tan inútil… parecía que Leonardo se alimentaba del dolor, de la preocupación. La experiencia era como una droga, eufórica, potente y demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

"Así que quieres ver a Miguel Ángel de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Leonardo acercándose al lugar donde había caído Donatelo, quien se encontraba jadeando por el dolor.

"Muy bien," Leonardo sonrió misteriosamente. "Lo traeré, pero antes…" El mayor sujetó ambos tobillos de su hermano de morado y los ató con un largo fragmento de cinta de embalar que estaba en una mesa cercana, al igual que sus muñecas, por detrás de su caparazón. Donatelo no se resistió, estaba tan preocupado por su pequeño hermano que no le importaba lo que pudiese pasarle a él.

Asegurándose de que las ataduras eran a prueba de todo Leonardo se irguió y se dispuso a complacer a su hermano de morado, tal vez Donatelo tendría que pagar un precio muy alto por asegurarse de que la herida en la pierna de Mikey no era tan grave pero no importaba, tenía que estar seguro de que la vida del más joven no peligraba.

Leonardo se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio y sonriéndose de manera enfermiza le dijo a Donnie: "Enseguida regreso… no te vayas." Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea el haberle suplicado al mayor, Donatelo tuvo un momento de duda y de recelo al darse cuenta que Leonardo volvería a centrarse en Mikey, pero ya era muy tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rafael seguía embistiendo la puerta, aunque la fuerza de sus golpes disminuía conforme avanzaba el tiempo. La puerta ya tenía varias manchas de sangre que fluía del antebrazo y de los puños del ninja de rojo quien siguió castigando la puerta y su cuerpo por unos minutos después de que Leonardo había salido arrastrando a Donatelo.

Rafael respiraba con dificultad, su costado lleno de costillas fracturadas también le causaba un dolor atroz, impidiéndole respirar a toda su capacidad.

Sintiéndose mareado y débil, Rafael se acercó de vuelta a Mikey, tratando de revisarlo a pesar de que sus ojos se cerraban a causa del dolor y del agotamiento.

Tal vez no era tan rápido y eficiente como Donnie, pero se alegró de que la herida de Mikey había dejado de sangrar. Fue un gran alivio para Rafa, si la herida hubiese sido muy seria, el no contar con la ayuda de Donnie, habría sido una pesadilla para Rafa y una desgracia para Mikey.

"Mikey… resiste… encontraré la forma de salir de aquí y encontrar a Donnie." Murmuró Rafael colocando una de sus manos en la frente de Mikey, sintiéndose inútil e impotente de poder lograr lo que decía. Sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió totalmente y entró Leonardo.

"Aléjate de él y retrocede hasta el fondo del cuarto." Ordenó el de azul al de rojo apuntándole al rostro con una de sus espadas. Rafael no se amedrentó, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de su hermanito y respondió: "¡Vete al demonio, Intrépido!" Rafael gruñó sin dudar ni un segundo.

El líder frunció el ceño y de inmediato hundió la hoja de la espada en uno de los hombros de Rafael, quien dio un grito pero no soltó a Mikey. "Tal vez no me escuchaste," dijo Leonardo entre dientes, "Te he dicho que te alejes de él, idiota." Volvió a ordenar Leonardo, perdiendo rápidamente la poca paciencia que ahora tenía.

"Sobre mi cadáver." Replicó Rafael abrazando con más fuerza al más joven, de forma protectora, a pesar de sentirse desfallecer, su visión comenzaba a desvanecerse.

La paciencia del mayor se terminó, de inmediato pateó violentamente el rostro de Rafael. El ninja de rojo cayó de espaldas sintiéndose extremadamente mareado, trató de levantarse una vez más para impedir que Leonardo se llevara a Mikey pero no pudo conseguirlo, lo único que sintió antes de desmayarse una vez más fue la cantidad de sangre que salía de su boca y de su hombro, podía sentir una sensación de quemadura que invadía sus pulmones mientras el quemante sabor de la sangre llenaba su boca. Estiró un brazo tembloroso en dirección de la puerta, logrando apenas ver con una visión borrosa como Leonardo volvía a arrastrar a Mikey y cerraba la puerta una vez más. Rafael dejó escapar un frustrante y furioso grito antes de entregarse a la inconsciencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Leonardo entró al laboratorio y de inmediato acercó el cuerpo inconsciente de Mikey a Donnie. "Aquí lo tienes, examina lo que quieras." El tono con el cual estaban envueltas las palabras de Leonardo hizo que Donatelo se estremeciera de inquietud. Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron frenéticamente la herida de Miguel Angel, dándose cuenta de que estaba vendada y parecía que había dejado de sangrar. Donatelo dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio.

Miró a Leonardo, esperanzado. Leonardo le había permitido a Donatelo examinar la herida de Miguel Angel y tal vez podría estar listo a oír razones. Era posible que si era capaz de hablarle a su hermano mayor, el verdadero hermano mayor aún escondido dentro de ese indiferente imitador resurgiera. Tal vez podría liberarlo de lo que estuviese poseyéndolo, pudiendo recordar lo que su familia significaba para él.

"Leo…" Comenzó Donatelo, su corazón lleno de esperanza. Pero fue interrumpido por un salvaje golpe en su rostro.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Leonardo acercándose amenazadoramente al cuerpo inconsciente de Mikey. "Ahora es mi turno." Dijo Leonardo con una sádica sonrisa mientras sostenía el rollo de cinta. Se arrodilló cerca de Mikey y comenzó a envolverlo con la cinta desde los pies hasta su cuello, casi como si estuviera momificándolo.

"He decidido que vamos a jugar un pequeño juego; una pequeña diversión para mí, mientras esperamos la llegada de la rata." Amenazó Leonardo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Donatelo. "Aún no has sido castigado por tu insolencia. ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme? ¡Ahora veremos si de verdad estás tan preocupado por este maldito idiota!" Leonardo pateó con fuerza uno de los costados de Mikey antes de acercarse a un mueble que tenía varios frascos y contenedores de vidrio que contenían variados reactivos químicos. Cada frasco estaba meticulosamente etiquetado, eso hizo que la búsqueda de Leonardo fuera más fácil.

Leonardo siguió buscando un frasco en particular. Pronto, una cruel sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió a través de su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar una botella con ácido sulfúrico.

Donatelo alcanzó a leer la etiqueta de la botella, dio un grito ahogado de terror cuando vio a Leonardo aproximarse a Mikey y comenzó a inclinar el recién abierto contenedor del ácido a poca distancia de la cara de Mikey.

"¡NO, LEO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!" Gritó Donnie mientras una gota de la corrosiva substancia caía sobre una de las mejillas expuestas de su pequeño hermano, la gota dejó un rastro de la quemadura química por todo el camino por el cual había rodado. Donnie sabía que las quemaduras químicas, afectarían gravemente los tejidos del cuerpo de Mikey, dejando espantosas cicatrices después de haber soportado un agudo dolor.

"¿Te sacrificarías por él, Donatelo?" El mayor preguntó con burla, amenazando con dejar caer todo el contenido de la botella sobre los ojos del hermano que, afortunadamente, aún se encontraba inconsciente.

"Si." Contestó Donatelo sin vacilar. Cualquier pequeña esperanza que su corazón había albergado al pensar que podía despertar la antigua personalidad de su hermano mayor, ya no estaba. Ese pequeño rayo de luz esperanzadora había desaparecido rápida y cruelmente. Por ahora el único pensamiento de Donatelo era el de salvar la vida de su hermanito… aunque le costara su propia vida.

Leonardo se sonrió con sadismo y se volteó hacia el cuerpo atado de Donatelo encorvado sobre el suelo, sus hombros decaían a causa del desaliento, sus ojos brillaban con decisión.

Leonardo sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a acercarse a Donatelo cuando de pronto el cuerpo de Mikey se movió un poco llamando de nuevo la atención de Leonardo hacia la tortuga más joven.

Mikey abría sus ojos lentamente al mismo tiempo que recuperaba la conciencia emitiendo un gemido de dolor.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… miren quien ha decidido unirse a nuestro pequeño juego. Creo que será más divertido de esta forma. Entre más, mejor, al menos para mí." Dijo Leonardo perversamente. "¡Despierta idiota!" Leonardo gruñó. "¡No quiero que te pierdas todo el espectáculo!"

Al sonido del furioso gruñido de Leonardo, los ojos de Mikey se abrieron grandemente llenos de miedo. Instintivamente forcejeó tratando de alejarse de donde había provenido la voz de su hermano, pero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente atado de los pies a la cabeza, su mejilla le ardía muchísimo a causa de una herida desconocida. Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente una forma de escapar pero su vista cayó sobre el cuerpo atado de Donnie. Mikey sintió como el miedo se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y luchó aún más en contra de sus ataduras, no quería que el joven genio siguiera sufriendo a causa de su estúpido deseo.

"Do-Donnie, ¿Q-que… qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó Mikey con una voz llena de terror al darse cuenta que tanto él como su inteligente hermano estaban a merced de su perturbado hermano.

"Mikey… no te preocupes. Todo estará bien." Donnie animaba gentilmente a su pequeño hermano al notar la mirada de Mikey, la cual estaba llena de terror y culpa. "Esto no es culpa tuya. Nada de esto lo es." Afirmó firmemente Donatelo tratando de reconfortar a su hermanito, pero sabía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo tratando de ocultarle a Mikey su propio miedo.

Leonardo se aproximó a Donatelo, los ojos del joven genio se dilataron a causa del miedo. "Comencemos…" La sádica y cruel versión de su hermano anunció con una sonrisa maniática.

Donatelo no miró a Leonardo; se concentró en mirar a Miguel Angel con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No podía impedir que Mikey viera lo que iba a presenciar, pero Donatelo quería que Mikey supiera que todo lo que iba a sufrir, lo iba a aguantar por su hermanito, porque era su hermano y lo amaba profundamente. Donatelo se preparó a sí mismo por lo que estaba por venir, prometiéndose a sí mismo que soportaría cualquier castigo que le fuera infligido, sin dejar escapar ninguna queja o grito de dolor; porque no importara lo que sucediera, Donatelo no quería que Mikey sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido.

Leonardo le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Donnie, el joven genio quedó boca abajo. Donatelo nunca le quitó los ojos de encima a Mikey. El líder dejó caer lentamente varias gotas del ácido sobre las manos de Donatelo. De inmediato todos pudieron percibir el penetrante olor de la carne quemada. A pesar de que el dolor de las quemaduras químicas era insoportable, Donnie concentró todas sus fuerzas y su energía en permanecer tranquilo. El corazón de Donatelo palpitaba dolorosamente dentro de su pecho mientras el miedo subía de intensidad y amenazaba con ahogarlo.

Los ojos de Mikey se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Podía sentir su propia quemadura, adivinaba que era una quemadura provocada por la misma substancia antes de que él despertara. Sabía perfectamente el tipo y la intensidad del dolor que Donatelo estaba experimentando en ese mismo momento.

"No llores, Mikey… por favor… no llores." Donnie logró decir con voz ahogada mientras presenciaba la impotente angustia que llenaba los ojos de su pequeño hermano. "Todo va a estar bien…" Donnie repetía una y otra vez. Sus manos ya estaban llenas de pequeñas pero profundas quemaduras; algunas de ellas habían llegado tan lejos que habían llegado a sus huesos. Su cuerpo se sacudió a causa del dolor que trataba de suprimir, pero se forzó a sí mismo a no expresar su dolor en voz alta. Donatelo sabía que sus manos ya estaban muy dañanas para entonces. También supo que si Leonardo no detenía la dolorosa tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo, Donnie corría el riesgo de perder sus manos… permanentemente; un hecho que Donnie y Mikey comprendieron bien.

"Por favor…" Mikey comenzó a rogar sin hacer ruido. "Por favor… Leo… no lo lastimes más… por favor…" Leonardo detuvo momentáneamente la caída del ácido y se le quedó viendo a Mikey, disfrutando del sufrimiento que vio manifestarse en el semblante de la tortuga más joven.

Leonardo se deleitaba con el sufrimiento y la desesperada agonía revelada en aquellos ojos de un azul claro. Aún podía observar la fútil esperanza que vivía dentro de aquellos ojos. Leonardo no podía creer el nivel de fe y confianza que esas criaturas aún tenían en él; esas criaturas que alguna vez había llamado hermanos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, torturarlos era solamente un acto de diversión, algo completamente satisfactorio. No sentía ninguna otra emoción o vínculo con las criaturas que se retorcían como insectos aplastados a sus pies.

Leonardo suspiró. Aunque había sido muy divertido, sabía que la hora para deshacerse definitivamente de sus "hermanos" había llegado, antes de que la rata llegara a casa.

Tomado una horrible pero satisfactoria decisión, Leonardo volteó de nuevo a Donatelo hasta que el joven genio quedó boca arriba. Leonardo acercó la botella al rostro de Donnie y con una sonrisa cruel ordenó: "¡Bébelo o dejaré caer todo el contenido de la botella sobre los ojos de Miguel Angel!"

Mikey abrió los ojos con absoluto horror y gritó con desesperación: "¡No lo hagas Donnie!¡Yo estaré bien, por favor no lo bebas!¡No me importa lo que él me haga!"

"¡Nunca dejaré que eso suceda, Mikey!" Donatelo replicó con voz firme y decidida. Después aligeró el tono de su voz, aquella voz se volvió suave y amorosa, "Te quiero hermanito, cuídate."

"¡NO!" Gritó Mikey, forcejeando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en contra de las pegajosas ataduras que lo mantenían quieto.

Donatelo conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de ingerir la corrosiva substancia, pero no importaba. Solamente tenía una esperanza, tal vez su muerte podría darles a Mikey y a Rafa la oportunidad de escapar de alguna forma del tormento de su ahora desequilibrado hermano.

"¿Ya terminaste de despedirte?" Dijo el mayor con burla, arrodillándose cerca de Donatelo, Mikey seguía forcejeando, sollozando entrecortadamente, repitiendo 'No…no…no…' una y otra vez, sus sollozos eran desgarradores.

Leonardo sujetó bruscamente la quijada de Donnie y metió sus dedos a la fuerza dentro de la boca de su hermano. Leonardo abrió la boca de Donnie hundiendo sus dedos tan profundamente que Donnie no podría cerrarla. Donatelo no intentó resistirse, sólo cerró sus ojos cuando Leonardo presionó la orilla del frasco cerca de su boca abierta. El acre olor del ácido quemó sus fosas nasales, casi podía percibir el sabor quemante de la substancia hasta el fondo de su garganta. Donnie no dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, rogaba que cuando sus entrañas se deshicieran, el dolor insoportable que indudablemente habría de sufrir desapareciera inmediatamente.

Repentinamente, el sistema de seguridad de la guarida, el cual detectaba intrusos y anomalías en el espacio se activó. Leonardo tuvo la previsión de mantener el programa activo en la computadora, en caso de que la rata regresara antes a casa. Leonardo no quería que lo atraparan en medio de un horripilante asesinato.

"¡Maldita sea!" Leonardo gritó con furiosa decepción. "Parece que esa maldita rata regresó antes de lo previsto." Gruño mientras que al mismo tiempo que colocaba la botella con ácido en una mesa y cortaba dos tiras de cinta de embalar para cubrirles las bocas a Mikey y a Donnie.

El corazón de Mikey saltó de alegría y esperanza; Donatelo se había salvado momentáneamente de una muerte segura.

"No crean que esto se ha terminado…" Amenazó Leonardo. "Cuando me deshaga del roedor vendré de nuevo y terminaré lo que he comenzado."

Después de haber pronunciado esas horribles palabras Leonardo salió del laboratorio, intentando confrontar a su pronto fallecido padre.

Mikey lanzó una mirada llena de esperanza en dirección de Donnie, quien también esperaba que la presencia del maestro Splinter hiciera entrar en razón a Leonardo.

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to express my gratitude to DarkUnderworld for her kind words and Amonraphoenix for her patience, and their help, of course. :D**

The closer Master Splinter got to his home, the deeper the feeling of menace and ominous foreboding became. The general air was saturated with misery and despair. So thick was this feeling that it was nearly tangible. He could almost taste the wretched feeling of anguish and pain that made the fur on the back of his neck stand up in trepidation.

Master Splinter could feel the spiritual presence of three of his sons, his fourth son, Leonardo, was unnervingly missing. Master Splinter scented the air; his keen sense of smell informing him that his three sons were indeed present, but so too was Leonardo. He frowned in confusion, but knew that his sense of smell did not lie. It was impossible that all of the characteristic scents of his sons should be there, but that the spiritual presence of Leonardo should be missing at the same time. His frowned deepened at this strange and disturbing puzzle.

Each step he took closer to home, the stronger the scents from his home became. The scents were not at all comforting. His apprehension only increase as the smell of burnt flesh and fresh blood assaulted his nostrils.

He reached the entrance of his home and typed in the code that would open the hidden door of the lair. His fingers shook as he pulled his hand away, watching as the huge metal door slid silently open.

The lair was plunged into complete and utter darkness save for a few candles that were lit here and there. A familiar voice was raised in friendly greeting.

"Welcome home, Master Splinter." His eldest son called out, walking towards him.

Master Splinter's eyes narrowed, adjusting to the dim light. He was unable to quite read the exact expression on Leonardo's face, but he was able to recognize the deceitfulness in his sons tone and movements. The young leader was wearing a 'mask of hypocrisy', one of the worst the old sensei had seen.

Although Master Splinter was not quite able to discern what it was about his eldest's tone, or his movements that sent cold shivers of alarm racing down his spine. All of the virtues that Leonardo normally possessed, were horrifyingly absent, and instead his very aura was infused with hatred, deceit and darkest of evils.

Master Splinter did not allow all of his inner turmoil to show upon his face. Leonardo, as a child, had always been kind, generous, patient, and respectful. All of these virtues had only been heightened by the code of Bushido, which had instilled within him humility, commitment, forgiveness, honesty, and an overwhelming love and protective nature towards all of his family. Every day he strove to become better, for the sake of his family. And Master Splinter could not, would not believe that all of this could be taken away and destroyed within such a short amount of time.

Master Splinter took a few moments to examine his oldest son's spirit and aura and was determined to find out what had transpired in his absence, because at this moment he was anything but the good son he pretended to be.

Mater Splinter continued to pretend that he could not sense that there was anything amiss, and asked curiously, "Why are all of the lights out my son?"

"Because everyone else has already gone to bed, Sensei." Leonardo answered easily.

The wise old rat could tell that his oldest son was lying through his teeth, but he forced himself to remain calm, and not allow any of his suspicions to enter either his tone of voice or be shown upon his face.

"I see." He said with a calm and gentle smile. "Then as you are still awake, could you do me a favour and prepare me some tea. I am exhausted from my long journey."

Leonardo had to force himself to keep his face calm and passive though the overwhelming urge to yell and decline the softly made request, burned within him. He felt the request more of an order, and he did not obey anyone... not anymore. But he knew that if he wanted Master Splinter to remain unaware of his duplicity, that he must still pretend to play the 'good son'. He realized that he would need to catch the old rat by surprise if he wanted to kill him, and so he answered respectfully, "Of course... Master." He said as he turned and led the way to the kitchen.

It was then that Leonardo realized that the old rat knew or had guessed that he was lying. But the rat did not know that he had figured this out and so hoped that his former Master would drop his guard, believing that there must be some small bit of good remaining in his heart and soul of the pathetic turtle he had used to be.

Master Splinter kept his eyes trained upon the carapace of his son as they made their way to the kitchen. His keen senses had managed to locate his other sons, two in the laboratory and one in the cellar.

As they entered the kitchen Master Splinter noted that a kettle had already been placed on the stove, and was giving off the faint smell of chamomile. However this pleasant and calming odour was not able to hide the scent of Michelangelo mixed with coppery smell of freshly spilled blood, and the cleaner that had been hastily used to clean it up.

Leonardo turned on the kitchen light, and Master Splinter made his way to the table, where he sat with the light behind him. This allowed him to examine more closely, the face of his eldest son.

Leonardo sat down in a chair opposite him, placing a teapot and a cup upon the wooden surface of the table. Master Splinter was barely able to suppress the shiver of dread that rode down his spine. Leonardo's face was the same as it had always been, but the expression his son wore was not.

Master Splinter swallowed down his trepidation and softly asked, "Are you okay, my son?"

Leonardo's eyes widened in shock at the question, and then narrowed when he realized that his father was biding his time, attempting to stall him. Leonardo clenched his teeth together, no longer bothering with his deception. "You know perfectly well how I feel, _Father_." This last word was hissed with loathing and hate. "You are such a disgusting and hateful creature. Rats are creatures synonymous with filth and disease… and soon I will be free of your repulsive presence ." As he finished his tirade he quickly stood, grabbing the teapot, and hurling the boiling contents at his father's face.

Master Splinter deftly dodged the flying object as well as its scalding contents. Before Leonardo was able to counter this deflection Master Splinter grabbed the empty tea cup and flung it at the kitchen light, shattering the bulb and plunging them both into dim darkness.

This development was not much of an advantage for Master Splinter; both combatants used to fighting from within the shadows, but Master Splinter had both experience and his keen rat senses on his side. However he knew that his son had both youth and training with the Ancient one on his.

Master Splinter darted from the kitchen, his back against a pillar located near the TV sets. Master Splinter could both hear and smell his eldest son's slow approach. Master Splinter's mind wildly weighed his options as well as his next move.

The sound of a swift blade cutting through the air alerted him to the attack that was aimed at his left side. He quickly blocked the attack with his walking stick; the same walking stick that had been given to him by Leonardo, who in turn had it given to him by the Ancient one. And because this walking stick had been made from the bough of a mystical tree, it was more resilient than steel, perfect for defence, and would not shatter so easily.

"My, Son." Splinter's voice was both commanding and yet sorrowful. "I beg you to stop. These feelings of hate that overtaken you, don't give into them my son. Fight the darkness that threatens to consume you."

"Hate." Leonardo ground out. "Hatred is a very powerful force. And so far it is the only thing that has managed to keep me alive so far!" He yelled.

To Master Splinter, his son's words made no sense. Hate was a powerful emotion, and was able to lend strength to any battle, but it was an emotion that would eat away at your heart and soul until there was nothing left but a hollow, empty void.

The echo of Leonardo's heated words were overheard by Raphael, who slowly struggled towards consciousness. The sound may not have been loud, but the words were clear and they rang in Raphael's mind like a beacon of hope. His father was back! and Raphael knew that he had to do everything in his power to help him.

Raphael struggled to his feet and stumbled towards the locked metal door. He charged at it, smashing his uninjured shoulder against the hard, unforgiving surface, determined to break it down. His head swam and pounded mercilessly, but he knew that he would not stop in his assault until the door gave way, no matter what it cost him.

Leonardo glared through the darkness slowly walking until his shoulder grazed Raphael's punching bag. He could hear the Rat moving, positioning himself closer to the couch. Leonardo smiled cruelly as he grabbed hold of the heavy bag and with one smooth motion, cut the chain that suspended the bag and kicking it just as it struck the ground.

The sound of the bag striking soft flesh, the surprised grunt of pain and the resulting thud of a body hitting the far wall made Leonardo smile even more widely. He knew that the bag had struck its mark and now all he had to do was finish his father off. Sword drawn he approached the spot where he knew his father to have fallen.

His sword struck mercilessly. The sound of tearing fabric was satisfying, but the hard resistance of something that was not flesh confused him. He attempted to pull his sword from the belly of the training dummy that wore his father's kimono as he desperately searched for his adversary.

Master Splinter -having moved around behind his struggling son- used the momentary distraction to press with the tip of his walking stick, a pressure point located at the back of his son's right elbow. The pressure point immediately triggered a tendon response, relaxing the joint so that he was able to bend his son's arm in the opposite direction, tearing Leo's tendons in one swift movement that was followed by a soft pop as the elbow was dislocated.

Leonardo dropped his swords and let out an ear piercing scream of agony.

Raphael, hearing the scream redoubled his efforts to escape from his prison. With one final, mighty shove the hinges of the door broke loose, the door crashing to the ground with a satisfying thud, Raphael falling with it.

Dragging himself to his feet Raphael managed to stumble in the direction where he had heard the anguished cry. He was determined to help his father, and prayed that he would know how to return Leonardo to his former self.

Raphael entered the living room just as his father was trying to talk some sense into his unhinged older brother.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter began gently. "Let me help you, my Son. Something terrible has happened to you. You are not the same as you once were. Remember who you are; remember your brothers and me, our family which you cherish above all things." He coaxed hopefully. His own heart breaking at having had to resort to gravelly injuring his oldest son. But he knew that it was not just his own safety that he had to worry about.

Master Splinter slowly approached his eldest son, who glared back at him, his eyes full unbearable pain and of the promise of a slow death.

Master Splinter became aware of the approach of his second oldest son.

"Thank, God you're back!" Raphael growled, his eyes quickly glancing at his father to see if he had suffered any injury, before turning his full attention to Leonardo. "Leo's gone crazy!" Raphael spat out in accusation.

Leonardo, realizing that he was not only seriously injured but now outnumbered, took a reluctant step back.

"So it seems." Master Splinter answered calmly, only able to spare a quick glance at his red masked son, not even able to fully assess his injuries before he had to turn his focus back to Leonardo. "Leonardo, give me your swords." He ordered firmly.

"Never!" Leonardo spat viciously. "I will kill you. I will kill all of you!" He promised, his voice raising with each word he spoke; Quickly picking up the katana he had dropped to the ground, Leonardo turned and ran for the exit.

Raphael couldn't bear to have Leonardo escape, and began following him, but his vision blurred so badly and danced with great dark spots, that he only managed a few shaky steps before he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Master Splinter ran to Raphael's side, allowing Leonardo to escape. His concern was more for his remaining children, as opposed to the one who fled.

Leonardo made good his escape managing to cover a great distance in a short amount of time. He stopped running and walked over to the wall of the tunnel, resting against the hard surface and berating himself for not being able to kill his father. He gripped the hilt of his sword in his good hand and screamed out in defiance and fury.

Once he had let loose his fury and forced himself to calm. He began to think of a way to get rid of his family; a revenge that would be most satisfying. Smiling manically to himself he slowly made his way to the surface.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oroku Saki sat upon his throne within the building that rested atop his skyscraper. His mind came up with and swiftly rejected various plans and schemes to rid himself of his turtle problem. He was full of a frighteningly focused, yet dispersed fury. His anger was aimed at his enemies, as well as his incompetent underlings, which included Hun, his Purple Dragons, and even Oroku's own Foot ninja.

The sound of clattering swords, muffled moans of pain, and falling bodies altered him the disturbance that had suddenly began outside of his throne room's doors.

This disturbance did not bother him in any way. He knew how powerful, skilled and deadly he was. Humans were no match for his otherworldly might. However a hint of curiosity flowed through him as he waited patiently for the doors in front of him to open, after all sounds of struggle ceased outside.

The doors to his throne room were suddenly thrown open, and Leonardo himself strode in; his bearing proud and arrogant. Anger at this intrusion swiftly quenched any and all curiosity he felt as anger boiled and bubbled up at his enemy's daring insolence.

"Leonardo..." Oroku began, his voice full of barely contained rage and annoyance. His eyes took in the hallway behind the mutant turtle, waiting for his brothers to stride in, but the hallways behind the blue masked turtle remained empty. "Are you so foolish as to think that you can single-handedly defeat me?" He asked. "Do not insult me." He spat as he slowly stood, every line of his body displayed arrogance and menace.

"I haven't come to fight with you." Leonardo growled scornfully, as he threw at Oroku Saki's feet a severed head of one of his guards. In his other hand he held the blood stained katana that had been used to slaughter his ninjas.

Oroku Saki paused, shocked and yet impressed by the gruesome display. Curious he asked. "So if you do not wish to fight me, what is it you wish, Leonardo?"

Leonardo smiled viciously. "The death of my former family." He stated fiercely. "But I can't do it alone. So I have decided that I am going to take you up on your generous offer you gave to me not so long ago, and join your Clan."

**To be continued...**

A/N – I will explain later why Leonardo's joint seemed to be fine when he was before Saki.

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras más se acercaba el sensei a su hogar, la espantosa sensación de desesperanza que flotaba en el ambiente podía casi tocarse, probarse… Parecía que el aire se encontraba saturado de miseria y desesperación. El maestro Splinter podía percibir la presencia espiritual de tres de sus hijos, los más jóvenes. Pero faltaba la de Leonardo. El magnífico sentido del olfato con el que la madre naturaleza ha dotado a las humildes ratas, había aumentado significativamente en el caso del maestro después de su mutación, podía percibir el aroma único de cada uno de sus hijos a un kilómetro de distancia. Se encontraban los cuatro aromas… ese hecho contradictorio le hizo dudar por un momento de sí mismo, de su sentido privilegiado. Era imposible que estuviesen todos los aromas característicos de cada uno de los chicos si faltaba la presencia espiritual de uno de ellos… no tenía sentido.<p>

Paso a paso, momento a momento, los olores que percibía el maestro lo hacían estremecer de angustia: el olor de la sangre y carne quemada. Al fin llegó a la entrada de su hogar, al instante tecleó la clave de entrada con dedos temblorosos y la enorme puerta escondida de la guarida se abrió. Todo el lugar se encontraba sumergido en una parcial obscuridad, debido a unas cuantas velas esparcidas por aquí y por allá. Una voz conocida se escuchó atravesando el espacio en medio de las tinieblas. La de Leonardo.

"Bienvenido a casa, Maestro Splinter." Saludó el mayor disminuyendo la distancia que había entre él y su sensei. A pesar de que el viejo maestro no podía distinguir a la perfección los rasgos de su hijo mayor, pudo distinguir al entrecerrar los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la tenue luz que los movimientos de su hijo estaban llenos de falsedad. Ello le hizo saber de inmediato que el joven líder estaba usando una máscara de hipocresía, una de las peores.

Tratar de describir la impresión que se apoderó de Splinter, impresión que estremecía su corazón y horrorizaba su mente, era una tarea titánica aún para el más ducho de los escritores. Pero algo era seguro… el interior de su hijo mayor estaba absolutamente irreconocible. Todas las virtudes que su hijo mayor poseía ahora se encontraban totalmente ausentes o lo que era peor, sustituidas por todas las maldades.

El maestro no permitió que el pesimismo o la consternación lo invadieran. Desde el tiempo en que su hijo era aún muy pequeño había dado muestras de ser paciente, afable, respetuoso y generoso. Todas esas virtudes acrecentadas por el código del Bushido habían sembrado en su espíritu la humildad, el compromiso, la indulgencia y la honradez. Eso sin mencionar el inmenso amor que Leonardo prodigaba a sus pequeños hermanos, combustible inagotable que lo impulsaba a mejorar su persona todos los días. Era imposible que todo eso fuera destruido en tan poco tiempo.

Durante los escasos segundos que el maestro tardó en recorrer de arriba abajo toda la mente de su hijo decidió averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido en su ausencia para recuperarlo. Leonardo era en ese momento todo… menos un buen hijo, fingía. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Teniendo eso en cuenta, el maestro no dio muestras de estar inquieto, nada que diera lugar a la suspicacia.

"¿Por qué están todas las luces apagadas Leonardo?" Preguntó casualmente Splinter.

"Porque los demás ya se han ido a dormir, maestro." Respondió el líder en el mismo tono.

La anciana rata conoció de inmediato que la joven tortuga mentía, pero seguía manteniéndose sereno. "Ya veo." Dijo con una tranquila y gentil sonrisa. "Ya que estás levantado hijo, ¿podrías preparar un poco de té? Estoy rendido por el viaje."

Leonardo se forzó a sí mismo a mantener su rostro en completa calma, apenas pudo contener la urgencia de gritarle que él no obedecería a nadie, nunca más, a pesar de haber escuchado la amable petición, pero… si quería que Splinter no sospechara nada, tenía que soportarlo, después podría vengarse. Splinter podría causarle serios problemas a Leonardo si trataba de atacarlo de frente, tenía que esperar a que el viejo sensei bajara sus defensas para poder acabar con él.

"Por supuesto… maestro." Respondió Leonardo con el mejor tono obediente y respetuoso que pudo pronunciar, echó a andar rumbo a la cocina seguido por su padre.

En el camino Leonardo se dio cuenta que el maestro sabía que mentía, pero quería probar su suerte, abusando también de la confianza que el maestro tenía en él, tal y como había abusado del buen corazón de sus tres hermanitos. Además, Splinter no se había dado cuenta de que Leonardo lo adivinaba, Splinter aún podía creer que dentro del cuerpo de su hijo aún quedaba una chispa de la bondad que solía llenar su corazón, el corazón de la patética tortuga que solía ser.

Splinter no le quitó de encima los ojos a su hijo mientras recorrían todo el camino hasta la cocina. El maestro logró ubicar la locación de sus hijos dentro de su hogar, dos en el laboratorio y uno en la bodega, su nariz no le mentía.

Curiosamente una tetera ya se encontraba encima de la estufa y despedía un agradable olor: manzanilla. Pero para el sensei ese olor tan seductor le repugnaba pues estaba mezclado con el olor de la sangre, sangre que tenía poco tiempo de haber sido derramada y que a pesar de no poder verse alguna mancha de ella Splinter notaba, gracias a su olfato, que había sido limpiada apresuradamente. Lo peor de todo es que esa sangre pertenecía sin duda alguna al más joven de sus niños.

Leonardo encendió la luz. La tortuga colocó la tetera y una taza sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa. Al acercarse al comedor Splinter se sentó de tal forma que la bombilla de luz que alumbraba la cocina quedara a su espalda, permitiéndole de esa forma cuando Leonardo tomó asiento frente a él, que la luz iluminara perfectamente el rostro de su hijo para examinarlo. Lo que vio lo hizo estremecerse aún más, sabía que no había de ver la misma fisonomía tranquila y dócil que Leonardo siempre tenía cuando estaba frente a su querido padre. Esta vez, aunque la cara era la misma… la expresión no.

Muy a su pesar Splinter preguntó: "¿Te encuentras bien hijo mío?"

Leonardo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta, se dio cuenta que el viejo maestro estaba ganando tiempo para ver todas las posibilidades que tenía a su alcance para someterlo en caso necesario.

Era hora de dejar de disimular…

"Usted bien sabe cómo me encuentro… **_padre_**…" respondió Leonardo mirando a su padre con odio y asco, "me encuentro lleno de repulsión al estar frente a una criatura tan nauseabunda y repulsiva como tú. Todos los seres de tu especie son sinónimo de inmundicia. Pero ya no tendré que soportar más tu repugnante presencia…"

Al terminar de hablar Leonardo se puso de pie velozmente, sujetó la tetera y lanzó el contenido hirviente rápidamente al rostro de Splinter quien hábilmente lo esquivó. Antes de que Leonardo pudiese hacer algo más en contra del sensei, Splinter retrocedió y lanzó la taza en dirección del techo rompiendo la bombilla de luz.

Ambos combatientes de inmediato se vieron de nuevo rodeados de tenebrosas sombras. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a estar en medio de las tinieblas. Ahora la victoria había de favorecer sólo a uno de ellos, pero una batalla como esa tenía muchos factores que podían inclinar la balanza a favor o en contra de cada uno de ellos.

Splinter lo sabía muy bien, de su lado estaba la experiencia y su olfato que podía detectar el menor movimiento de las moléculas de los aromas en el aire, tal vez sus ojos debilitados por el tiempo no habrían de serle útiles, pero en medio de la penumbra no le eran necesarios. En su contra estaba el hecho de la juventud y de la experiencia que Leonardo también había ganado a base de grandes esfuerzos, no sólo con él, sino también con el antiguo. El maestro se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares cercanos a los televisores, después de haber salido apresuradamente de la cocina, su olfato le decía que Leonardo estaba acercándose a él lentamente.

Splinter trató de concentrarse, estar dispuesto a todo, sabía de sobra que su hijo era tan hábil como él para aprovechar los alrededores… las oportunidades y opciones que ofrecía el conocer el lugar a la perfección.

El sonido de una hoja de espada cortando el aire le advirtió que el ataque se dirigía a uno de sus costados, velozmente desvió el ataque con su bastón haciendo retroceder a su contrincante, el bastón que Leonardo había recibido del Antiguo para obsequiarlo al sensei y que provenía de un árbol místico era más resistente que el acero, perfecto para defenderse y no herir de gravedad a su hijo, en caso de ser necesario…

"Hijo," se escuchó decir a la voz llena de mando y aflicción del sensei, "te pido que cejes en el empeño de seguir abandonándote al odio… es un sentimiento que nunca has permitido que se apodere de ti, pelea contra la obscuridad que amenaza con consumirte."

"¡Tú no conoces la fuerza que puede generar el odio, maldita rata! ¡Es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora!" Gritó el mayor, esas palabras eran completamente ininteligibles para el maestro, ¿por qué Leonardo decía cosas como esas? No tenía sentido. El odio es un sentimiento poderoso el cual puede consumir el alma y el corazón, dejando únicamente un vacío infinito.

El eco de las palabras de Splinter y de los gritos de Leonardo llegaron hasta los oídos de un Rafael que luchaba por aferrarse a la consciencia, tal vez el sonido no era fuerte pero si lo suficientemente claro para que su mente de alegrara de inmediato: ¡Su padre estaba de vuelta! Tenía que llegar hasta él para ayudarle. Levantándose tan rápidamente como pudo se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, decido a derribarla, comenzó a embestirla con su hombro que no estaba herido. La cabeza le daba vueltas pero esta vez no iba a rendirse, aunque le costara lo que fuera.

Leonardo después de haber gritado, trató de forzar su vista en medio de la obscuridad, se situó a un lado del saco de arena de Rafa, el maestro Splinter había cambiado de posición también y se encontraba cerca del sofá. Leonardo cortó la cadena que sostenía el saco y antes de que cayera al suelo le propinó una patada mandándolo directamente hasta donde estaba Splinter.

El sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el muro acompañado de un gemido de dolor le aseguraron a Leonardo que el objeto había dado en el blanco. Se acercó ágilmente al lugar donde su padre había caído, para darle el golpe final con su espada desenvainada. Clavó su espada sin piedad, el sonido de la tela rasgándose fue muy satifactorio, pero la resistencia de algo que no era carne lo confundió. Notó de inmediato una parte del kimono de su maestro, pero el cuerpo que usaba la prenda de vestir era el muñeco que usaban para entrenar. El maestro se encontraba detrás de su hijo.

Splinter aprovechó la oportunidad y con un toque de su bastón presionó un punto de presión en la parte posterior del codo derecho de Leonardo. De inmediato la presión activó un reflejo que relajó el tendón de la articulación del joven líder. Splinter rápidamente, dobló el codo de Leo en dirección contraria desgarrando el tendón.

El ninja de azul soltó la espada que sostenía con su mano derecha y emitió un grito desgarrador.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, Rafael escuchaba el gritó y redoblando sus esfuerzos logró derribar la puerta de la bodega, la puerta en sí cayó al suelo en una sola pieza, fue el muro en el que estaban empotrados los goznes el que se había cuarteado cediendo a la fuerza de las embestidas del ninja de rojo, quien cayó al piso junto con la puerta.

Rafael se levantó y se acercó lentamente, arrastrando los pies, al lugar de donde había provenido el grito, quería ayudar a su padre para regresar a Leo a la normalidad. Poco a poco llegó a su destino justo en el momento en que el maestro Splinter trataba una vez más de hacer entrar en razón a su trastornado hijo.

"Leonardo," comenzó el viejo maestro a decirle gentilmente al mayor, "déjame ayudarte hijo. Algo malo te ha sucedido, no eres el mismo de siempre. Recuerda quien eres, recuerda a tus hermanos, a mí, a la familia que tú amas por sobre todas las cosas." El viejo maestro estaba muy afligido por haber tenido que llegar al extremo de lastimar a su primogénito, pero tenía que pensar en la seguridad de todos sus niños y en la propia. Al terminar de hablar el sensei se acercó lentamente a Leonardo quien lo miraba dispuesto a asesinarlo al menor descuido, la joven tortuga se sujetaba fuertemente el brazo, sufriendo a causa del horrible dolor en su articulación.

Splinter sin dejar de mirar a Leonardo se percató de la presencia de su hijo de rojo. Rafael se acercó poco a poco a los dos.

"¡Gracias a Dios que está de vuelta!" Rafael dijo gruñendo, sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en el cuerpo de su padre para asegurarse de que no había sido herido, antes de poner toda su atención en Leonardo. "¡Leo se ha vuelto loco!" Gritó Rafael acusándolo.

Leonardo de inmediato reconoció que no solamente estaba seriamente lastimado, sino que ahora estaba en completa desventaja, reaciamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Así parece, hijo." Respondió Splinter tranquilamente, no tenía necesidad de ver el lamentable estado y el gran esfuerzo de su temperamental hijo para llegar hasta él. Prosiguió dirigiéndose al mayor: "Leonardo… entrégame tus espadas."

"Nunca…" murmuró Leonardo primero y después gritó: "¡TODOS USTEDES HABRÁN DE MORIR A MIS MANOS!" La tortuga de azul levantó del suelo la katana que había soltado. Corriendo velozmente hacia a la salida, Rafael intentó seguirlo pero su visión se tornó borrosa, grandes manchas negras flotaban enfrente de él, solamente logró dar unos cuantos pasos temblorosos antes de que la debilidad se apoderara nuevamente de él, cayó al piso. Splinter se acercó a su hijo de rojo… dejó que Leonardo huyera, por el momento. Primero tenía que asegurarse que sus hijos restantes estuvieran bien.

Leonardo apenas había corrido durante unos minutos a través de los túneles del sistema de alcantarillado, pero en ese corto tiempo había recorrido una distancia considerable. Había fallado en asesinar a Splinter, eso era insultante para la fiera soberbia que había sustituido a su humildad, lleno de cólera prorrumpió en gritos, el sonido se dispersaba a todo lo largo de los túneles. Pero se tranquilizó después.

"Muy bien, tranquilízate…" se decía a sí mismo, "no debo rendirme a la desesperación, eso es para los idiotas, veamos… un plan nace dentro de mi mente para deshacerme de todos esos malditos mutantes y será sencillo de realizar." Sonriéndose satisfecho al saber que su venganza en contra de ellos estaba a la mano, Leonardo se encaminó a la superficie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oroku Saki se encontraba dentro de su oficina una vez más, en la parte más alta de su enorme rascacielos, pensando en cómo deshacerse de sus odiados enemigos y de su furia. La incompetencia de Hun y de los demás soldados había alimentado su ira hasta tal punto que Shredder aún la sentía carcomer su interior.

De improviso se escucharon ruidos de espadas chocando, de gemidos y gritos ahogados, cuerpos que caían, fuera de su oficina. Shredder, sabiéndose poderoso e invencible sólo dirigió su vista hacia la entrada, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo cualquier peligro que pudiese enfrentar. Después de todo, algunas asociaciones delictivas habían tratado de destronarlo tratando de adueñarse de su mal habido imperio, fracasando miserablemente.

Esperó pacientemente a que el ruido cesara y que la fuente del ruido se presentara ante él. Saki no dio crédito a sus ojos al ver quien había entrado: Leonardo.

El ninja de azul entró tan despreocupadamente a la oficina de Saki que Shredder sintió como su ira aumentaba excesivamente al ver tal insolencia, frunciendo el ceño tan duramente que podía darle una congestión al cerebro.

"Leonardo…" Dijo Shredder con voz llena de altivez, conteniendo apenas su rabia y su enojo al ver que Leonardo estaba completamente solo. "¿Acaso eres tan insensato que crees que puedes vencerme sin ayuda de nadie? Eso es un insulto para mí, altanero, mereces morir."

"No he venido para pelear contigo, imbécil." Replicó el líder arrojando a los pies de Saki la cabeza cercenada de uno de los guardias que sujetaba con una de sus manos, en la otra mano estaba una de sus katanas goteando sangre.

Saki se detuvo al contemplar la dantesca escena frente a él. Preguntó con curiosidad: "Si no deseas pelear contra mí, ¿qué es lo que buscas aquí, Leonardo?"

Leonardo sonrió con crueldad. "La muerte de mi antigua familia." Comenzó contestando fieramente. "Pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Así que he decidido que voy a aceptar tu generosa oferta que me mencionaste hace algún tiempo, uniéndome a tu clan."

**Continuará…**

A/N - Sé que Leonardo tenía la articulación de su codo en muy mal estado, explicaré más adelante cómo es que ahora, al llegar ante Saki, ya se encontraba bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**This time I won't say "thanks" to my betas. And you know why? Of course you don't... I am the only one who knows how this chapter was written, and how it came back to me. It came back full of great corrections and suggestions. I don't know how Amonraphoenix and Darkunderworld can manage to do that, because I know that someone like me who is still learning, sends a chapter that can give them nightmares, that's why I won't say "thanks" it's a word too simple for everything they have done for me. So, Rose wants to say that her gratitude is immense :D . Did I write this correctly? XD**

* * *

><p>After Leonardo's flight, Master Splinter helped Raphael to stand up.<p>

"Master, I'm so glad to see you!" Raphael said with a relieved smile that fell suddenly from his face as he winced in pain. "We have to find Donnie and Mikey!" Anxiety and worry for his brothers made Raphael do a sudden movement, throwing him off balance.

"I know where your brothers are, Raphael, come." Splinter said calming down his son in red, helping him lean on his shoulders and heading to Donatello's lab.

The joy and relief of the younger ninjas at seeing their father and red masked brother free, was immense.

"MASTER! RAPH! "Were the first words they shouted in unison when both ninjas' gags were removed from over their mouths.

Splinter sighed, relieved at seeing that all his children were still alive. But his relief gave way almost immediately to disbelief at seeing the severity of the injuries that covered the bodies of his children. The old sensei didn't know what to think. As he saw the painful wounds, fractures and bruises peppered across their bodies, he could also perceive the pain they had suffered upon their souls.

Before the paternal gaze of Splinter, Michelangelo was the most affected. But there would be time later to tell him what had happened. For the time being, it was more important to treat their physical injuries. Splinter began to carefully remove the tape from around Michelangelo's body.

Raphael cut the duct tape that held fast Donatello's ankles, trying not to move his broken leg too much; and then continued on with his wrists. Seeing the poor condition of Donnie's hands, Raphael began to tremble with horror and rage.

Donatello could feel the tremor that seized the body of his older brother when he gently touched his hand to remove the tape. "Raph ... don't worry ... I'm fine ..." Donnie said gently trying to calm his brother down. Raphael then helped him to carefully roll over and sit up.

"How can you say that, Donatello?! Your hands are almost unrecognizable!" Raphael shouted, believing that his brother would be crippled for life.

"It was better to sacrifice my hands then see Mikey's face disfigured. He could have lost his eyes." Confessed the young genius, looking at the horrific state of his hands.

"Thanks, Donnie." Michelangelo thanked his purple masked brother, hugging him carefully after crawling a little towards him when he had been freed from the confining tape.

"I told you, Mikey; this is not your fault." Donatello said, trying to calm down his brother who had begun to sob again after seeing the look of pain on Donatello's face.

"My sons, we should take you to the infirmary to treat your injuries." Splinter said suddenly, approaching Michelangelo to help him to his feet, while Raphael got ready to do the same with Donatello.

"I can't walk, Sensei." Michelangelo complained, feeling the pain that reminded him of the fractured bone in his leg. A horrific injury that Leonardo had inflicted upon him a short while ago.

"Raph." Donatello began. "Please help Sensei take Mikey first; you can come back for me after." Raphael nodded and helped their father to take Michelangelo to the infirmary first. On their way, Klunk came out of the cellar, and was reunited with his owner; happy at not sensing any danger around.

"Klunk ... hi little buddy." Michelangelo greeted the kitten, gently stroking his pet after Raphael had lifted the kitten from the floor, and placing it on Michelangelo's chest, as he lay down on a bed.

Shortly after, Donatello was also moved to the other bed in the infirmary. Raphael collapsed wearily into a chair that had been placed between his two injured brother's beds. Master Splinter began administering a blood transfusion to both Raphael and Michelangelo. Both brothers had lost large quantities of blood, and it was lucky that Donatello kept bags of their blood stored in a fridge in case of emergencies. The blood would help Raphael regain a little of his strength, before wrapping the legs of his younger brothers in a plaster cast; making sure to follow Donatello's instructions.

The intelligent turtle was unable to help with tending any of their injuries, his hands too badly damaged. However, his instructions were able to help Splinter and Raphael tend to their family's injuries. Splinter wanted to perform these tasks all on his own, but Raphael stubbornly helped him anyway.

Several hours later all of their injuries had been tended. Michelangelo's leg was wrapped with a cast as was Donatello's. Almost the entire surface of Raphael's torso was covered in bandages, but this time they weren't strips of old bed sheets, instead they were real bandages, which also covered his shoulders and forearms as well. Donatello's hands were carefully bandaged, but they seemed more like stumps than hands. The bruises from the beatings of course have to heal with time.

Master Splinter administered pain medication to his three injured children. That medicine was welcomed by their aching bodies, just as the juice and cookies were welcomed by their hungry stomachs.

The boys had gone for three days without a bite to eat, and even the cookies - which wasn't really the best food - was received as the best dish in the whole world by the adolescents; who quickly devoured them.

Having tended their injuries and satisfied their appetites, it was time to let their father know everything that had happened while he was away. The guys were eager to have someone to listen, understand, and provide them with the comfort they had lacked during those harrowing hours in the absence of their father, Splinter had been absent, and their older brother has totally changed. Although they had each other, it was always comforting to have someone older to watch over them.

However, Michelangelo didn't utter a single word of his own experience when he was alone with his disturbed big brother. He only told their father what Donatello and Raphael had witnessed. All the cruel words said by Leo... Michelangelo didn't know why, but he couldn't tell his family anything about those words.

A great variety of feelings and thoughts were shown on the face of Master Splinter as he listened closely to everything his sons said. The boys didn't fail to mention every single detail of what had happened in those days, at least Donatello and Raphael. All of the history, coupled with his own experiences forced the old sensei to reflect for a few minutes; during which the boys looked to their father, eager to hear the solution to their problem, and willing to do everything possible to get their beloved brother back.

Finally coming to a bitter, heart-breaking conclusion, Splinter said sadly: "My sons, I fear that Leonardo has changed beyond the point of no return, I couldn't find the slightest trace of his spirit within his body." The old sensei stopped for a moment to watch the effect his words had on his children. What he saw filled him with pride and hope. In all of his son's eyes, anyone could observe the same feelings shown in the face of each: a determination to get their beloved older brother back.

"Master," Raphael said suddenly, "I think I speak for everyone in saying that we won't give up until we bring back our Fearless Leader, as he was before."

"I completely agree with Raph, Father." Donatello added.

"I want to get my big brother back!" Michelangelo cried out in agreement.

"Well, my sons as soon as your injuries have healed, we will look for your brother and bring him back home." Splinter replied with a smile.

After having decided this, everyone dedicated themselves to rest and sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Shredder couldn't believe his ears; his astonishment was immense, but his face didn't show any of what was going through his mind. If Leonardo's words were lies - which were most likely – then his young enemy's plan left much to be desired. But if Leonardo spoke the truth, then the bad luck that had followed him for so long, was about to change.

"Have you come to join my clan, Leonardo?" Saki asked, though he had heard the words clearly the first time. The tone of his voice - upon asking the question, and attempting to clear his head - was free of sarcasm.

"Do you doubt it?" Leonardo asked, sincerely surprised. He had thought that Saki would be very pleased to have him on his side.

"I must confess that it must be true ..." Saki paused, letting the sentence hang before continuing. "But may I ask; why did you decided to turn upon your family?" Saki asked this question in order to figure out where the situation could lead him.

"I'm sick of being surrounded by useless creatures; of the responsibilities; of not having everything that should rightfully be mine. Someone like me shouldn't be at the service of inferior creatures." Leonardo's eyes fell on Saki on purpose at the mention of those words. "I deserve to be on the side of the most powerful; rule the world ... not locked up like I have been most of my life." The last sentence was so clearly spoken, that anyone would have realized that they had been said from the very depths of a soul that had suffered a prolonged imprisonment.

This particular reason caused Shredder's suspicion to grow. Leonardo wasn't the kind of being who cared about that sort of thing.

After hearing the young leader's intention of joining him, and the reasons for doing so, Saki walked slowly towards his desk, sat down, mentally weighing all of the possibilities that such a proposal could entail. A few minutes after reviewing all of the pros and cons of such alliance, The Shredder stood up, and looked directly into Leonardo's eyes.

Like Leonardo's brothers, Saki was surprised at not being able to see even a small trace of the old personality of his enemy in his eyes. It seemed as though the expression on Leonardo's face was a distorted copy, like one would see in a warped mirror. Of course, Saki didn't worry about the loss of the old Leonardo, on the contrary, the more the young warrior was giving himself over to hate, the better the chances Saki could have a use for him in the future.

_I don't know what could have happened to this freak to have changed him so radically, but I have to take advantage of him ..._The villain thought to himself, pleased with his good fortune. But he was intelligent enough to still be wary of the young turtle. Saki was suspicious by nature, and knew that it would be foolish to trust anyone, especially his 'former' enemy.

"Okay, Leonardo, I welcome you into my clan, but I hope you don't take offence if I am still wary of your intentions ... after all, the thoughts and desires that now seem to govern you, are contrary to your former nature." Saki said smiling.

"In short, what you want is proof that I am telling you the truth, isn't it?" Leonardo asked a hint of derision in his voice.

"That's correct." The Shredder admitted.

"Well ... how about this; I will lead you directly to the lair to capture the remaining three turtles and the rat." Leonardo proposed without delay.

Saki didn't expect this response; it was too good to be true. His face expressed surprise before he was able to prevent the telling emotion. But the proposal sparked renewed suspicion in his mind.

"How do I know you are not leading me into a trap?" Saki asked bluntly.

"You can bring your whole clan, and all members of your elite with you if you like. And if it is really a trap, all that really matters is that you can survive ... right?" Leo answered challengingly. "Besides, I want revenge on all of those morons who I used to call my family." Leonardo sneered. "So ... Do you accept?"

"Well, well, well," Saki said, realizing that Leonardo intended to use him as he would the turtle. "It seems that the all mighty Leonardo needs me to kill his family."

Before Saki could continue mocking him, Leonardo had jumped upon Saki with his unsheathed katana blade pressed against Saki's vulnerable throat.

"Don't mock me, you wretched fool. If I had wanted, at any time I could have split your head in two." Leonardo snarled.

Saki didn't even blink, but he was now more aware that Leonardo was much more dangerous now that he seemed to possess the same ideals and mentality as Saki did.

"Well then, let's us go and capture those irritating mutants ... mikata (1)." Saki added curtly.

"Fine, but I have one condition, they must be captured alive. I want to be the one who will end with their miserable lives." Leonardo growled menacingly as he pulled the sword away from Saki's throat and returned it to its sheath.

"For me, this is no problem Leonardo. In fact, I think this will be an event to behold; a show worth seeing..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Outside, it began to get dark, and Master Splinter kept watch in case his oldest son came back. He was resting on the couch when he suddenly opened his eyes, smelling the aroma of dozens of humans approaching their home. He stood up immediately to warn his sons who were still asleep in the infirmary. He suddenly recognized a familiar aroma among all those smells; Leonardo's. The old sensei couldn't understand why the unique aroma that distinguished his son in blue was mixed in among those of several humans' scents; but he believed that perhaps his eldest was in trouble.

When he reached the resting place of his children, Master Splinter turned on the light and quickly approached Raphael.

"My son, wake up," Splinter whispered, placing a hand on Raphael's shoulder and shaking it slightly, "I think that we are about to be in a very desperate situation."

Raphael awoke a few seconds later. He was so weak and tired that he could hardly leave the sweet dream in which he had been immersed.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" The red ninja asked sleepily.

"I think Leonardo is in trouble, Raphael." The sensei answered clearly, but his voice also held a hint of uneasiness; his instincts telling him that a serious situation was brewing. In fact, it was this same feeling that had forced him to raise the level of his son's training at the beginning of the previous month.

"Master? What's wrong?" Donatello asked, joining the conversation that had awakened him. Michelangelo also woke and turned towards his father to find out what was happening.

Time would be of the essence in case they were in danger; so Splinter said bluntly, "Several humans are coming close to our home, and Leonardo is with them, perhaps he is in danger, my sons."

As soon as their father words were processed, they immediately believed that Leonardo was in trouble, and they knew that they couldn't help him in the state they were in.

"We have to see what is happening out there." Donatello said as soon as he was able to get out of bed. Raphael brought him a crutch to help him get over to his computer. Michelangelo took the other crutch and followed his brothers. Raphael approached to help Donatello with the keyboard; Donatello's hands unable to press the buttons in their current state.

As soon as Raphael pressed the correct keys on the keyboard, the computer informed them that several intruders were in the sewer system, very close to their home. But the surveillance cameras had been turned off.

"Don't worry guys," Donnie assured them. "If those humans want to enter by force, it will take a long time to do so. The walls are reinforced, but if they do manage to get through our defenses, we can take the elevator up and quickly flee with the battle shell." Donatello finished reassuring everyone, knowing that this way they wouldn't have to risk themselves fighting. Though Donatello could tell that Raphael didn't like the idea of running from a fight.

Everyone was amazed, as the front door suddenly opened easily, without the use of brute force. As soon as everyone realized this, they rushed to the elevator.

What their eyes saw, as soon as the elevator doors opened, instantly destroyed the strong determination that - a few hours earlier - had prevailed within their minds. This hope was snatched from them so sharply, that they all believed that they were all trapped together within the most unthinkable nightmare.

Inside the elevator, standing next to each other, were Leonardo and the Shredder. Standing behind their brother and their enemy, stood all of the members of the Shredder's elite guard. It was a completely unfathomable sight to see them together.

Michelangelo's face paled, the last shred of hope that there was still a piece of Leonardo's good heart inside of his body, instantly disappeared from the minds of all of them.

The guys were completely surrounded. From the front door almost a hundred foot ninjas had flowed in, all ready and armed to the teeth.

Giving in blindly to the orders that the fury had whispered into his ears because of this cruel reality, Raphael launched himself towards the Shredder, completely unarmed. No one stopped him, not even Splinter. Everyone was in too much shock looking at the scene that was in front of them.

Before Raph's fist was able to collide with the Shredder's face, the villain's quick fist struck Rafael's face first, knocking him backwards and falling at the feet of the others.

A dead silence fell over the room as the boys helped Raphael to his feet.

"I told you," Leonardo's voice was heard speaking to Saki. "All these nasty creatures are useless." Those words turned the rest of the doubt inside the hearts of his brothers into an unmistakable and terrible conclusion: Leonardo, the loving brother and son, was lost forever. All hearts which had been beating with hope at a happy reunion stopped upon this horrifying, unthinkable betrayal.

Shredder waved one hand, the ninjas in black approaching the three turtles and their sensei.

No one resisted. Silence reigned over the whole place, again.

Each of them had their hands tied behind their backs. Master Splinter knew that he was unable to defeat so many enemies, and so he had decided to cooperate to avoid seeing his children hurt or killed.

Each and every one of them passed by in front of Leonardo as they were led away, each escorted by four black clad Foot ninjas. The sensei turned his gaze to his eldest son, a look full of disappointment and sadness on his face... but didn't utter a single word. Leonardo only smiled contemptuously at seeing this look, on his father's face, and made a sign which indicated to the ninjas that they could follow their path back with their prisoners.

Donatello was the next to pass, and he too said nothing; but his eyes were incredibly eloquent when they let out two tears to honor the memory of his good brother. Leonardo chuckled darkly when he contemplated the falling tears, Donatello felt his heart break again as he let the guards to push him into the elevator.

When Raphael passed in front of Leonardo, he broke the silence around them. Looking directly at his former leader in the eyes, he said in a voice so low that only Leonardo could hear him: "And to think that I admired you so much ... I came to believe that it would be really great to follow in your footsteps and be as unique as you are ... " Raphael couldn't finish or express his thoughts because Leonardo grinned derisively.

"DAMN YOU!" Raphael snarled. "STOP GLOATING OVER OUR CAPTURE!" He shouted at Leonardo. "For me my big brother is dead, and I swear that someday, I will get revenge upon you!" Four guards struggled to hold Raphael, but eventually they were able to drag him to the elevator.

Finally the ninjas placed in front of the Shredder's new ally, the last prisoner; Michelangelo.

This was the last straw for what Michelangelo was able to endure; standing before his brother, he didn't even turn his sight towards Leonardo, instead he kept completely still.

When Leonardo saw Michelangelo's defeated attitude, he smiled again with one of those malicious smiles that now characterized him. Leonardo placed a hand under Michelangelo's chin raising his head, and observing the empty gaze of his little brother, Leonardo whispered in Mikey's ear; "How does it feel to be the responsible for the death of everyone in your family?"

Seeing that Mikey didn't respond, Leonardo indicated to the black clad ninjas to follow their path. Splinter, Raphael and Donatello looked with concern at their youngest brother.

Even thought Michelangelo's body was still alive, it was obvious that his spirit had been crushed by guilt. It seemed that they had not only lost the eldest son of their family, but also their youngest, whose very soul seemed to have died.

(1) Mikata: Japanese word for ally/partner.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de la huida de Leonardo el Maestro Splinter ayudaba a Rafael a ponerse de pie.<p>

"Maestro, me da tanto gusto verlo." Dijo Rafael con una gran sonrisa de alivio, la cual desapareció de su rostro al hacer una mueca de dolor. "¡Tenemos que encontrar a Donnie y a Mikey!" La ansiedad y la preocupación por sus hermanos provocaron que Rafael hiciera un movimiento brusco y perdiera el equilibrio.

"Sé dónde se encuentran tus hermanos Rafael, vamos." Dijo Splinter calmando a su hijo de rojo ayudándole a apoyarse en sus hombros y dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Donatelo.

La alegría y el alivio de los ninjas más jóvenes fueron inmensos al ver a su padre en buen estado y a su hermano de rojo, libre al fin.

"¡MAESTRO! ¡RAFA!" Fueron las primeras palabras que pronunciaron al unísono ambos ninjas al quitarles las mordazas colocadas sobre sus bocas.

Splinter suspiró aliviado al ver que todos sus hijos aún continuaban con vida, pero el alivio cedió el lugar casi de inmediato a la incredulidad al ver la gravedad de las lesiones que llenaban los cuerpos de sus hijos. El maestro no sabía que pensar, al igual que podía ver las dolorosas heridas, fracturas y golpes diseminados en los cuerpos sus pequeños, también podía apreciar el dolor que tenían en sus almas.

Ante la mirada paternal de Splinter, Miguel Ángel era el más afectado. Pero ya habría tiempo después para que le contaran lo que había sucedido. Por el momento era más importante el atender las lesiones físicas. Splinter comenzó a retirar cuidadosamente la cinta que rodeaba el cuerpo de Mikey.

Rafael cortaba la cinta de embalar que sujetaba los tobillos del más listo, sin mover demasiado su pierna fracturada, después continuó con sus muñecas. Al ver el mal estado de las manos de Donnie, Rafael empezó a temblar de horror y rabia.

Donatelo pudo sentir el temblor que se apoderó del cuerpo de su hermano mayor cuando gentilmente tocó su mano para retirar la cinta. "Rafa… no te preocupes… estoy bien…" dijo Donnie gentilmente también, tratando de calmar a su hermano. Rafael ayudó al más listo a darse vuelta y a sentarse después.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Donatelo? ¡Tus manos están casi irreconocibles!" Gritó Rafael presintiendo que tal vez su hermano quedaría lisiado de por vida.

"Fue preferible sacrificar mis manos Rafa, no quería que Mikey quedara desfigurado y que perdiera sus ojos." Confesó el joven genio, mirando el estado en el que habían quedado sus manos.

"Gracias Donnie." Agradeció Miguel Ángel abrazando con cuidado a su hermano de morado después de arrastrarse un poco después de verse completamente libre de la cinta. "

"Ya te dije que no es tu culpa Mikey." Dijo Donatelo tratando de calmar a su hermanito que comenzó a sollozar otra vez al ver el gesto de dolor en la cara de Donatelo.

"Hijos míos, debemos llevarlos a la enfermería para atender sus lesiones." Dijo de pronto Splinter acercándose a Miguel Ángel para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, mientras que Rafael se disponía a hacer lo mismo con Donatelo.

"No puedo caminar Sensei." Se quejó Mikey al sentir el dolor que le recordaba el hueso fracturado en su pierna. La horrible lesión que Leonardo le había infligido hacía poco tiempo.

"Rafa." Comenzó Donatelo "Por favor, ayuda al maestro a llevar a Mikey primero, luego regresan por mí." Rafael asintió y ayudó a su padre a llevar a Miguel Ángel a la enfermería. En el camino el pequeño Klunk ya había salido de la bodega y se reunió de nuevo con su dueño, feliz de no sentir ningún peligro alrededor.

"Klunk… hola amiguito." Saludó Mikey a su mascota acariciándolo suavemente después de que Rafael había levantado al gatito del piso y lo había colocado sobre el pecho de Mikey después de acostar a su hermanito en una cama.

Al poco tiempo de haber trasladado también a Donnie a la otra cama en la enfermería, Rafael se tomó un pequeño descanso, casi se colapsó en una silla colocada entre las dos camas de sus hermanitos. El Maestro Splinter administró a Rafael y a Miguel Ángel una transfusión. Ambas tortugas, habían perdido mucha sangre, eran afortunados de que Donatelo hubiera mantenido bolsas de la sangre de cada uno de sus hermanos para casos de emergencia. Era necesario que Rafael recuperara sus fuerzas, aunque fuera un poco, antes de enyesar las piernas de sus hermanos menores siguiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones de Donatelo.

La inteligente tortuga no podía ayudar en nada al tener sus manos en tan mal estado. Sin embargo, sus instrucciones pudieron guiar a la perfección a Rafael y al Maestro Splinter mientras atendían cuidadosamente todas las heridas de la familia. El maestro quería hacerlo solo, pero Rafael se empecinó en ayudarle.

Varias horas después todas las heridas habían sido atendidas. La pierna de Miguel Ángel ya estaba bien enyesada al igual que la de Donatelo, casi toda la superficie del torso de Rafael estaba cubierta de vendajes, pero esta vez no eran tiras de sábanas viejas, sino vendas de verdad, al igual que su hombro y sus antebrazos. Las manos de Donnie también estaban bien vendadas pero, a decir verdad, parecían más muñones que manos. Los moretones de los golpes recibidos tendrían que sanar con el tiempo.

El maestro Splinter administraba los medicamentos contra el dolor a sus tres hijos. Esas medicinas fueron bienvenidas por sus cuerpos adoloridos al igual que el jugo y las galletas fueron igualmente bienvenidas por sus estómagos hambrientos.

Hacía tres días que los chicos no probaban bocado y aunque las galletas no son realmente el mejor alimento, fueron recibidas como el mejor manjar del mundo por los adolescentes, quienes las devoraron rápidamente.

Después de haber satisfecho su apetito, era hora de hacerle saber al maestro todo lo que había ocurrido en ese lapso, los chicos estaban ansiosos de contar con alguien que los escuchara, los comprendiera y les brindara el consuelo del que habían carecido en esas angustiosas horas al no contar con una figura paternal al estar ausente Splinter y con un hermano mayor totalmente cambiado. Aunque se tenían unos a otros, siempre es bueno contar con alguien mayor que vele por uno.

Sin embargo, Miguel Ángel no dijo ni una sola palabra de sus propias experiencias con su perturbado hermano. El sólo le mencionó a su padre lo que Donatelo y Rafael habían presenciado. Todas las crueles palabras que Leonardo le había dicho… Miguel Ángel no sabía por qué, pero no pudo decirle a su familia nada sobre esas palabras.

En la cara del Maestro Splinter se manifestaron gran variedad de sentimientos y pensamientos mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que sus hijos le contaron. Los chicos no omitieron ni un solo detalle de lo que había sucedido en esos días, al menos Donatelo y Rafael. Toda la historia aunada a su propia experiencia obligó al viejo sensei a reflexionar por unos minutos, durante los cuales los chicos miraban a su padre, ansiosos de escuchar la solución al problema y dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible para tener de vuelta a su hermano.

Al finalizar el hilo de sus pensamientos, Splinter llegó a una amarga, desgarradora conclusión, y dijo tristemente: "Hijos míos, mucho me temo que Leonardo ha cambiado hasta el punto de no retorno, no pude encontrar ni el más mínimo rastro de su espíritu dentro de su cuerpo." El sensei se detuvo un momento para sopesar el efecto que sus palabras habían despertado en sus hijos. Lo que vio lo llenó de orgullo y esperanza, en todas las miradas de los pequeños hermanos de Leonardo se podía observar el mismo sentimiento: una gran determinación para recuperar a su querido hermano mayor.

"Maestro," dijo de pronto Rafael, "creo que hablo por todos al decir que no nos rendiremos ante nada para traer de vuelta a nuestro intrépido líder, tal como era antes."

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Rafa, padre." Agregó Donnie.

"¡Yo quiero recuperar a mi hermano mayor!" Clamó Mikey.

"Bien hijos míos, entonces en cuanto todos se hayan recuperado y sus heridas hayan sanado, buscaremos a su hermano y lo traeremos de vuelta a casa." Respondió Splinter con una sonrisa.

Después de haberlo decidido todos se dedicaron a descansar y a dormir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shredder no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su asombro había alcanzado la cúspide, pero su rostro no dejó ver nada de lo que pasaba por su mente. Si las palabras de Leonardo eran mentira, lo que era lo más probable, no le dejaban otra opción que pensar que la inventiva en los planes de ataque de su joven némesis dejaban mucho que desear en ese caso… pero si eran verdad, realmente la mala suerte que lo había acompañado desde hacía tiempo, estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente.

"¿Has venido a unirte a mi clan, Leonardo?" Preguntó Saki a pesar de que había escuchado con claridad esas palabras la primera vez. El tono de su voz, al formular la pregunta y tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos, estaba libre de sarcasmo.

"¿Lo dudas?" Preguntó Leonardo realmente sorprendido, él creía que Saki estaría realmente muy complacido de tenerlo de su lado.

"Debo confesar que tiene que ser verdad…" Saki hizo una pausa antes de continuar. ¿Podría saber por qué lo has decido tan de repente, el volverte en contra de tu familia?" Saki había hecho esta pregunta con el objeto de averiguar a dónde conducía todo ello.

"Estoy cansado de estar rodeado de seres inútiles, de las responsabilidades, de no tener todo lo que por derecho debería ser mío. Alguien como yo no debería estar al servicio de seres inferiores," los ojos de Leonardo se posaron en Saki a propósito al mencionar eso, "merezco estar al lado de los poderosos, dominar el mundo… no encerrado como lo he estado la mayor parte de mi vida." La última frase fue tan claramente manifestada, que cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que había sido pronunciada desde lo más profundo de un alma que había sufrido un encierro prolongado.

Esa razón en particular hizo que Shredder desconfiara aún más, Leonardo no era el tipo de ser que le importara algo como eso.

Después de escuchar la intención del joven líder para unirse a él, Saki caminó lentamente hacia su escritorio, se sentó y deliberó en todas las posibilidades que podía encerrar una propuesta como esa. Unos minutos después de sopesar todos los pros y los contras de tal alianza Shredder se levantó y miró directamente a Leo a los ojos.

Al igual que a los hermanos de Leonardo, a Saki también le sorprendió no ver ni un pequeño rastro de la antigua personalidad de su enemigo en su mirada. Parecía que veía una copia distorsionada, como la que alguien vería en un espejo deformado. Por supuesto que Saki no se preocupó por la pérdida del antiguo Leonardo, al contrario, entre más estuviese el joven guerrero entregado al odio, más útil podría serle en el futuro.

_No sé qué es lo que le habrá sucedido a este fenómeno para haber cambiado tan radicalmente, pero tengo que aprovecharlo… _Pensó el villano complacido con su buena suerte. Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para seguir desconfiando de la joven tortuga. Saki era desconfiado por naturaleza, y sabía que sería muy torpe de su parte el confiar en alguien, especialmente en su 'antiguo' enemigo.

"Muy bien Leonardo, te doy la bienvenida a mi clan, pero espero que no tomes a mal que yo aún desconfíe de ti… después de todo, los pensamientos y deseos que ahora te rigen no están totalmente de acuerdo con tu antigua naturaleza." Dijo muy sonriente Saki.

"En resumidas cuentas, lo que quieres es una prueba de que estoy diciéndote la verdad, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Leonardo con tono burlón en su voz.

"Eso es correcto." Admitió Shredder.

"Muy bien… que tal esto: Yo te conduciré directamente a la guarida para capturar a las tres tortugas restantes y a la rata." Propuso Leonardo sin demora.

Saki no esperaba esta respuesta, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, su semblante manifestó la sorpresa antes de que pudiese evitar que se manifestara. Pero la propuesta despertó otra sospecha en su mente.

"¿Cómo sé que no me estás conduciendo a una trampa?" Preguntó Saki llanamente.

"Puedes llevar a todo tu clan y a todos los miembros de tu élite contigo si gustas, si realmente es una trampa, lo único que realmente te importa es que tú sobrevivas… ¿o no?" Respondió de igual modo Leonardo. "Además, yo también quiero venganza contra todos esos idiotas…" Gruñó Leonardo "Así que… ¿aceptas?"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya," dijo Saki al darse cuenta que Leonardo pensaba utilizarlo al igual que él lo haría con la tortuga, "parece ser que el poderoso Leonardo me necesita para acabar con su familia."

Antes de que Saki pudiera seguir burlándose Leonardo había saltado hacia él con su katana desenvainada. La hoja de la espada presionada contra la vulnerable garganta de Saki.

"No te burles maldito, si yo hubiera querido en este momento ya tendrías la cabeza partida en dos." Saki no parpadeó, pero sabía de sobra que Leonardo era peligroso si ahora tenía la misma mentalidad que él.

"Bien, entonces, vamos. Debemos capturar a esos molestos mutantes…mikata (1)." Añadió Saki secamente.

"Bien, pero tengo una condición, debemos capturarlos vivos, quiero ser yo el que termine con sus miserables existencias." Leonardo gruñó amenazadoramente al retirar la espada de la garganta de Shredder y devolverla a su vaina.

"Por mí no hay problema Leonardo, es más, creo que será algo digno de verse; un regalo para la vista…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el exterior empezaba a anochecer, el maestro Splinter había hecho guardia por si regresaba su hijo mayor, se encontraba descansando en el sofá cuando de pronto abrió sus ojos al percibir el aroma de decenas de humanos acercándose a su hogar. Se puso de pie de inmediato para avisarles a los chicos que aún dormían en la enfermería. De pronto, pudo reconocer un aroma familiar entre todos esos olores: el de Leonardo. El sensei no pudo explicarse por que el aroma único que distinguía a su hijo se encontraba en medio de varios humanos, tal vez el mayor se encontraba en problemas.

Al llegar al lugar donde descansaban sus hijos el maestro encendió la luz y de inmediato se acercó a Rafael.

"Hijo, despierta," pidió el maestro colocando una mano en uno de los hombros de Rafael, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, "creo que estamos a punto de encontrarnos en una situación desesperada."

Rafael despertó unos segundos después, estaba tan débil y tan cansado que le costaba trabajo abandonar el dulce sueño en el cual estaba inmerso.

"¿Qué sucede maestro?" Preguntó adormilado el ninja de rojo.

"Creo que tu hermano Leonardo se encuentra en problemas, Rafael." Contestó claramente el sensei, pero su voz también tenía un tinte de intranquilidad, su instinto le decía que grandes problemas se avecinaban. De hecho, era la misma sensación que lo había obligado a elevar el nivel del entrenamiento de sus hijos al inicio del mes anterior.

"¿Maestro? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Donatelo uniéndose a la conversación que lo había despertado. Miguel Angel también despertó y volteó a ver a su padre para enterarse de lo que sucedía.

El tiempo era valioso en caso de estar en peligro, así que Splinter lo dijo rápido y sin rodeos: "Varios humanos se acercan a nuestro hogar y Leonardo está con ellos, tal vez se encuentre en peligro, hijos."

Tan pronto como el intelecto de los chicos procesó la información de inmediato se dieron cuenta que si Leonardo estaba en problemas, no podrían ayudarle en el estado en el que se encontraban.

"Debemos ver qué está sucediendo allá afuera." Dijo Donnie tan pronto como pudo bajar de la cama, Rafael le acercó una muleta para ayudarle a llegar a su computadora. Miguel Ángel tomó la otra muleta y siguió a sus hermanos. Rafael se acercó a Donatelo para ayudarle con el teclado, las manos de Donatelo no iban a poder presionar los botones en el estado en el que se encontraban.

En cuanto Rafael presionó los botones correctos en el teclado, la computadora les hizo saber que varios intrusos se encontraban en el sistema de alcantarillado, muy cerca de su hogar. Pero las cámaras de vigilancia habían sido desactivadas.

"No se preocupen chicos," aseguró Donnie, "si esos humanos quieren entrar por la fuerza, tardarán mucho tiempo en hacerlo, los muros están reforzados, pero si lo logran, podremos salir de inmediato en el elevador y huir en el acorazado." Terminó Donatelo para tranquilizar a todos, de esa forma no tendrían que arriesgarse peleando, aunque a Rafa no le hacía mucha gracia tener que huir de una pelea.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver que la puerta principal se abría fácilmente sin necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta, tan pronto como todos se dieron cuenta de ello se dirigieron tan rápidamente como podían al elevador.

Lo que contemplaron sus ojos, al abrirse las puertas de su única vía de escape, pudo destruir en un instante la determinación que hacía unas horas había invadido sus mentes. La esperanza fue arrebatada de ellos tan bruscamente que creyeron encontrarse atrapados todos juntos dentro de la más inconcebible pesadilla.

Dentro del elevador se encontraban, de pie uno al lado de otro, Leonardo y Shredder, detrás de ellos, los miembros de la élite. Era una vista completamente inadmisible el verlos juntos. El rostro de Miguel Ángel palideció gravemente, la última esperanza de que aún existiera un fragmento del buen corazón de Leonardo dentro de su cuerpo, desapareció instantáneamente de las mentes de todos.

Los chicos estaban completamente rodeados, por la puerta principal habían entrado casi un ciento de ninjas del pie todos listos y armados hasta los dientes.

Cediendo ciegamente a las órdenes que la rabia había susurrado a sus oídos a causa de esa cruel realidad, Rafael se lanzó completamente desarmado hacia Shredder. Nadie lo detuvo, ni siquiera Splinter, todos sufrían esa profunda impresión mirando lo que se encontraba delante de ellos.

Antes de que el puño de Rafael colisionara con el rostro de Shredder, el veloz puño del villano golpeó primero la cara de Rafael tirándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer a los pies de los demás.

Un silencio sepulcral se impuso en el ambiente después de que los chicos ayudaron a Rafael a ponerse de pie.

"Te lo dije," se escuchó la voz de Leonardo dirigiéndose a Saki, "todas estas asquerosas criaturas son inútiles." Estas palabras convirtieron el resto de la duda en el corazón de los chicos en una firme pero horrible convicción: Leonardo, el amoroso hermano e hijo, se había perdido para siempre. Todos los corazones que habían latido con esperanza al verse juntos de nuevo dejaron de hacerlo, al conocer la horrible e impensable traición.

Shredder hizo una señal con una de sus manos, los ninjas de negro se acercaron a las tres tortugas y al sensei.

Ninguno se resistió. El silencio volvió a reinar en todo el lugar.

A cada uno de ellos le ataron las manos a la espalda, el maestro sabía que él solo no podía hacer frente a tantos enemigos, así que decidió cooperar para no ver aún más lastimados o muertos a sus hijos.

Todos y cada uno de ellos pasaron por enfrente de Leonardo, escoltados cada uno por cuatro ninjas. El sensei volvió su mirada a su hijo mayor, una mirada llena de decepción y profunda tristeza estaba en su rostro… pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Leonardo sólo se sonrió desdeñosamente al ver esa mirada y con una señal le indicó a los ninjas que siguieran su camino con su prisionero.

Donatelo fue el siguiente en pasar, tampoco dijo nada, pero sus ojos eran increíblemente elocuentes al dejar que se desprendieran dos lágrimas en honor al recuerdo de su buen hermano. Leonardo se rió cruelmente por lo bajo al contemplarlas, el joven genio sintió que su corazón se estrujaba y dejó que los guardias lo empujaran dentro del ascensor.

Rafael al encontrarse frente a Leonardo rompió el silencio, mirando directamente a su antiguo líder a los ojos, dijo con un tono de voz tan leve que sólo Leonardo pudo escucharlo: "Y pensar que yo te admiraba tanto… llegué a creer que sería realmente estupendo el seguir tus pasos y ser tan extraordinario como tú lo eres…" Rafael no pudo terminar de expresar su pensamiento pues Leonardo se sonrió burlonamente.

"¡NO TE REGODEES MALDITO!" Le gritó Rafael. "¡PARA MI ESTÁS MUERTO! ¡TE JURO QUE ALGÚN DÍA ME VENGARÉ!" Los cuatro guardias tuvieron dificultades para sujetarlo pero al final lo metieron también al elevador.

Finalmente los ninjas pasaron frente al nuevo aliado de Shredder al último prisionero: Miguel Ángel.

Esto era el acabose para lo que el pequeño Mikey podía resistir, al estar frente a su hermano ni siquiera volteó a verlo, se mantuvo inmóvil. Leonardo al ver eso se sonrió nuevamente con una de esas enfermizas sonrisas que ahora lo caracterizaban. Levantó el rostro de Mikey poniendo una mano debajo de su barbilla y al ver la mirada vacía de su pequeño hermano le dijo al oído: "¿Qué se siente ser el responsable de la próxima muerte de todos en tu familia?"

Al ver que Mikey no respondía, Leonardo les indicó a los ninjas de negro que siguieran su camino. Splinter, Rafael y Donatelo miraron con preocupación al menor. Tal vez el cuerpo de Mikey seguía con vida, pero su espíritu había sido aniquilado por la culpa. Parecía que no sólo se había perdido al hijo mayor de la familia, también el alma del más joven de todos ellos… parecía que había muerto.

(1) Mikata es una palabra en japonés que significa: aliado.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**This time, Rose is celebrating two things she has been waiting for a long time. One of them is: when Amonra sent me back the chapter, there weren't so many red marks on it as before. For those who don't know, those marks represent the mistakes I made when writing the chapter. The second reason, I will mention it at the end of the chapter.**

**Thank you so much Amonra! :D**

* * *

><p>Leonardo's captured family was taken to the Foot Clan's building. As this occurred, two figures materialized out of nowhere in the middle of Central Park; a man and a woman.<p>

"We should have had two robotic bodies ready for any eventuality, Professor." The lady who accompanied the gentleman reproached him in sullen tone. Both figures wore two spotless white lab coats.

"Could you stop mentioning the same thing over and over again? Keep in mind that I thought the security of the laboratory was impenetrable. It takes a high IQ to access the key input pad and I daresay not many beings on this planet have such ability."He answered in a voice of concern that was mixed with a hint of annoyance.

All those feelings began to take over the mind of the Professor. "Mr. Mortu has already been reprimanding me enough during these past three days, while we have been building our costumes. The alarm in the laboratory warned us that several intruders had entered it; although I'm sure it was a false alarm."

"I'm sorry; I just can't stop thinking about it." The utrom disguised as a human female apologized. "Professor Partik, aren't you concerned about the four specimens we left behind before we could take them with us? You more than anyone else knows perfectly well how dangerous they could be if they come into contact with the organisms on this planet."

"It was unnecessary to mention the risks, Miss Ulien, of course I know them. That's why I won't calm down until I see with my own eyes that the laboratory has not been discovered, and that all of the specimens are in their places. Besides, I'm sure every specimen must have perished already. That is a thought that comforts me." The professor said as he hastened his pace towards the small building that served to camouflage the underground laboratory.

Upon reaching the warehouse simulated for the storage of gardening implements, both utroms released a small cry of dismay as they realized that the wall where the button was hidden with camouflage, was completely stripped of its plaster, revealing the meticulously guarded button which secured the panel for the key input.

"Oh no!" the assistant exclaimed. "Somebody actually found it!" The female utrom began cracking her "fingers" in nervousness.

"Calm down, Miss!" The professor begged. "Maybe they only found the input panel, but realizing that they couldn't open the door, they have given up and abandoned it ..." Those words didn't even give peace of mind to the person who had spoken them.

The scientific pressed the button on the wall and immediately the platform emerged from the floor. The last hope that the lab and everything inside would be totally intact, depended upon one more electronic key.

The professor immediately came closer to the platform and typed the code into the input key; the second opening in the floor slid open easily. Both beings breathed a sigh of relief until they perceived an acrid smell coming from within the lab.

_Our concerns never end_ ... the nervous lady thought to herself.

"Let's go down immediately, Miss." The professor ordered.

"Wait!" the assistant quickly yelled, "Shouldn't we let Mr. Mortu know about this? We can't know if any danger is down there waiting for us. "

"You're right ... I am sorry. I'm too agitated and concerned. In a moment I will get in contact with Mr. Mortu." The professor concluded turning his head to see the sophisticated communicator which looked like a simple wristwatch.

"Mr. Mortu, we have reached the laboratory." The male utrom informed his superior.

"I hope you have good news for me, Professor." Mortu said hopefully. "We don't want that for our long stay on that planet to have initiated a mass extinction. It would be very frustrating to know that six hundred years of continuous vigilance were in vain."

"I'm afraid so, Sir ..." the professor said sadly. "It appears that an intruder was here. We haven't gone down yet. We wanted to inform you first that there is evidence that indicate that our secret lab was discovered. "

Mortu took a few minutes to absorb the horrible news, finally he said, "This is my entire fault. We should have come back for the specimens a long time ago, or destroyed them."

"No sir, it was at my insistence that we keep the specimens alive that we are now in this situation. All of the specimens had excellent potential to give us the keys to a production of very useful substances."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. In a moment I'll send a dozen guardians to help and protect you. Don't go down the stairs until they arrive, Professor." Mortu ordered.

"We will await their arrival, Sir, don't worry." The image immediately disappeared from the communicator. Both beings were determined to await the arrival of their protectors.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the Foot Clan's tower, Leonardo's entire family was locked in a large cell, lit only by the dim reflection of a light bulb located several feet away. The light bulb completely illuminated the corridor from which their executioner would have to come. All of them - without exception - were chained. Solid iron shackles were secured around their wrists and ankles, but at least the heavy chains that were welded to the wall holding them firmly in place were long enough to allow them to sit on the floor.

The few hours that they had been inside the cell had passed in total silence. Michelangelo had spent those long hours staring at the floor and saying nothing. Donatello was very concerned about his baby brother, but it was one of those rare occasions where the smarter turtle had managed to run out of words. Donatello felt that there was no point repeating the same ones over and over to Michelangelo, but he knew he had to do something for him.

Donnie looked at Raphael who also couldn't stop looking at their baby brother, worry lining his face. Raphael knew that the whole situation was too much for the gentle, carefree soul of his baby brother. Michelangelo could perhaps endure physical pain, but emotional pain like this, it was too much for his innocent and naive soul.

Michelangelo suddenly began to chuckle, softly at first, and then his laughter became broken and desperate. Donatello and Raphael immediately recognized that they should intervene otherwise; madness would take possession of Mikey's mind. Not knowing what to do, both intended to yell, because the length of the chains didn't allowed for them to reach him.

Before any of Michelangelo's brothers could scream at him, the old Master did. Well, it wasn't a scream, but an order given with a voice full of command, but also wrapped with affection.

"Michelangelo, my son, please keep yourself lucid! Remember that you still have two more brothers!"

Instantly, Michelangelo's face changed. Maybe his mind was still completely overtaken with sadness and guilt, but now he had no trace of the madness that had threatened - for a moment - to deprive him of his sanity.

"P-Pardon, father ..." Mikey muttered letting his tears flow freely down his face. "I can't stand that we are here because of me ..."

"You still cannot get rid of this idea of your culpability; can you, my son?" Splinter asked patiently. "Michelangelo, all of us have told you the truth in this matter. It is not possible that your wish – a desire for your brother to be different – to have caused all of this. Please free yourself from this thought once and for all.

"Yeah ... I'll try ..." was the response from Michelangelo. What else he could say? What he in fact needed, was to hear those words that all of his brothers and father had been telling him several times over, but instead spoken by the brother who was missing; Leonardo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few minutes before Master Splinter had been able to protect his youngest son from insanity; Leonardo was sitting in Saki's office, sharing a bottle of fine wine and discussing with his new partner what they would do in the upcoming days.

"I think that now, without any annoying obstacles in my way ... sorry ... our way, we can easily take control of the entire city. Don't you think so, Leonardo?" Shredder spoke to the former leader, while he was enjoying a nice drink.

"Of course, but I still have one issue that needs to be resolved." Leonardo replied frowning, remembering that all the members of his family were still alive.

"You mean your family?" Saki asked staring at the face of his new ally and realizing that the death of all the mutants was written clearly on the face of the turtle.

"I don't think you should keep them alive any longer. You had better get rid of them as soon as possible, Partner." Shredder said, further inciting the bloodlust that had invaded the young leader.

"I have to admit that you're right. I think it's something I shouldn't postpone any more." Leonardo stood up and left the room, immediately striding towards the cell where his victims were locked up.

Saki observed how his old nemesis had risen without a shadow of remorse or sorrow for those who soon would fall dead at his feet. The Shredder suddenly frowned, recalling a "detail" in the change of Leonardo that aroused great concern within him, and before Leonardo's return, Saki summoned Hun.

A few minutes later, Hun knelt before his master.

"Hun, you have lied to me ..." Saki began, directing these words - full of menace - towards his subordinate. "Tell me the truth ... you couldn't enter to the lab again, could you?" Saki looked straight into the eyes of the huge man, trying to get the information that was missing, and to dispel the suspicion that moments ago was born in his mind.

Hun, seeing that he was trapped, knew he couldn't keep lying, "It-It's-true, my lord, we couldn't crack the code to go back into the laboratory, that's the reason I told you that the fire had destroyed the whole place."

"How many turtles did you see leaving the lab?" The Shredder asked.

Hun was surprised to hear that question and hesitated.

"ANSWER ME!" The evil lord shouted.

"F-Four, sir." The man answered at last.

The Shredder got up, walked to the door muttering; "Now I understand everything." Hun's eyes followed his master, who at the end of speaking to himself said, "Hun, I want you and all of the guards to be in your positions to welcome a very special guest. But, if you see several intruders coming in, let me know it immediately... "

Before Saki could finish giving his instructions, another door was opened violently by a soldier who came stumbling in and shouting: "My lord, many intruders have entered the building!"

"Damn! How many? "The Shredder snarled.

"They are over thirty intruders! But the way they are fighting, they seem to be hundreds!"

Without losing his calm, the Shredder said: "Hun, you, the Elite and the best soldiers must leave the building. I'll reunite with you later, in our alternative base."

Very surprised, Hun asked, "What about the freak?" Hun couldn't understand why The Shredder allowed Leonardo to be left alone. After all, one of the goals that Shredder had pursued with great ferocity was to have the turtle as his ally. Besides, the Shredder never wanted to waste a good fight against anybody.

"Nobody makes a fool out of me; I want to stay here to witness the fate of the one who attempted to deceive me. After all, it wasn't exactly what I wanted ..." Saki growled angrily.

"MOVE!" Saki shouted seeing that neither Hun nor the soldier had moved, as they tried to decipher the cryptic words of their master. Immediately, both left hastily. Meanwhile, Saki donned his armor, ready to see an extremely entertaining show.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seeing that his baby brother was calm again, Donatello asked, "What are we going to do to get out of here, Father?"

Splinter didn't answer Donatello's question, instead, made a sign which warned them that they should remain silent, someone approached.

Before the person who was approaching the cell door could appear within the field of view of the guys, the shadow cast on the floor gave away the identity of the person; it was Leonardo.

Leonardo was so pleased to have them all together, to savor all of the torturous minutes that he would put them through... He slowly opened wide the huge cell's door and entered without closing it.

"Well, here we are, together again, my dear brothers." Leonardo said mockingly. "I must confess that I missed you a lot. Well, what I have actually missed is making you beg, scream and cry. But don't worry, I will make sure that from now on, you won't have to suffer any of that anymore." Leonardo finished speaking, and strode directly towards Michelangelo, who was at the back of the cell.

Raphael rose as if driven by a spring from the floor and tried to rush at Leonardo as fast as he could, trying to block his view and progress towards their baby brother. Leonardo laughed cruelly at seeing the red ninja's futile effort against the chains.

Donatello gave Leonardo a hostile look, like Master Splinter.

Mikey sighed very deeply when he saw Leonardo approaching him, but he didn't rise from the floor. He didn't want to continue crying over what couldn't be helped, so he decided to say goodbye to everyone before he died.

"Donnie, Raph, Father ... thanks for all you've done for me, I love you." Mikey said smiling before closing his eyes to avoid seeing his big brother again.

"NO MIKEY, DON'T GIVE UP!" Donatello shouted.

"DAMN, LEONARDO! WAKE UP ALREADY! IT'S MIKEY WHO IS IN FRONT OF YOU!" Raphael roared pulling at the chains, trying to break free.

"You are..." Leonardo began while he drew one of his katanas, "the one I hate the most." The leader grabbed his sword with both hands, ready and willing to slice off Michelangelo's head, but he took his time, enjoying every second Michelangelo was expecting the fatal blow.

Everyone turned their faces towards the door, that way they wouldn't have to witness Michelangelo's horrific death. Just then, an azure reflection rapidly approached the entrance of the cell.

All but Leonardo and Michelangelo, rested their astonished gazes on the door.

A mutant turtle without bandana, and protective gear, wielded a sword belonging to the guardians, rushed into the cell panting and covered in sweat. The turtle was exactly the same shade of green as Leonardo. The aforementioned turtle opened his eyes wide looking towards Leonardo, who wasn't aware of the presence of the intruder on account of being engrossed in the pleasure he was about to taste.

The newcomer turtle moved quickly towards Leonardo, who was telling Michelangelo, "Die, you fucking idiot!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" The fifth turtle grabbed with an indescribable force the edge of Leonardo's carapace. Leonardo's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the force of the being who quickly dragged him out of the cell. Leonardo's surprise was such that he dropped his katana to the floor, trying desperately to escape from the tight grip of the fifth turtle.

It seemed as if everyone in the cell had stopped breathing in shock from what had just occurred. They stilled, as if frozen, staring at the open door of the cell. Their shock grew when they saw Casey, April, Leatherhead and Mr. Mortu, rushing in, a few moments later.

Within seconds Mr. Mortu managed to cut the shackles from their wrists and ankles with his sword.

The first to speak was Splinter. "Mortu? What has happened here?"

As if on cue, everyone started talking at once demanding explanations as to what was going on.

"Casey? What the hell is going on?! TELL ME!" Raphael shouted at his human friend, with a look on his face that expressed his disbelief and confusion as to what was happening. Raphael sagged against Casey who supported him.

"April? Is it really you? "Donatello asked trembling, his great friend's hands helping him up.

"But ... How? When? W-What happened? "Michelangelo asked the huge lizard. Michelangelo felt as if he was inside of a dream, or perhaps, sadly, he had lost his mind.

Leatherhead immediately understood what was going on inside the mind of his young mutant friend, and with a voice that comforted Mikey, the giant lizard replied: "No, my young friend, you're not crazy, reality is what you are experiencing, we have indeed come to rescue you."

"How is that possible?" The young genius asked incredulously. "We never had the opportunity to tell anyone about what we were going through ..."

"Leonardo led us here, Donnie." April answered her green friend.

"Wait a second ..." Raphael began to protest, "Leo ... he was ... here with us ... it's impossible."

"Perhaps I can explain that." A voice, the guys didn't know, interjected. Everyone turned towards the door where professor Partik and his assistant Miss Ulien, were.

"Who are you?" Splinter asked.

"I'm the scientist officer who has always accompanied Mr. Mortu in all of his space missions. This is not the place or the right time for long explanations. I will only tell you that the Leonardo you have seen these last few days was an impostor. Your real brother had become a prey to an incredibly dangerous organism he encountered, accidentally, when you were within my secret laboratory." The professor replied.

There could be no better news in the whole universe for Leonardo's family. Everyone's faces lit up with joy, their souls were finally able to channel the feelings of anger in the right direction. Indeed it was very comforting for all of them to remove the "label" of evil traitor from Leonardo that everyone, to their regret, mentally had given him.

Donatello closed his eyes for a moment, after he embraced April full of immense relief, muttering, "It wasn't Leo, it wasn't our brother."

"It is true, Donnie, it wasn't Leo." April repeated, guessing what had happened to the young genius at seeing the poor condition of his leg, hands and face.

"It wasn't Leo ... IT WASN'T LEO!" Raphael shouted, full of enthusiasm and suddenly ran out of the cell, he wanted to see his brother with his own eyes. Casey shouted, "Raph, wait! You're in no condition to run!"

Raph just answered; "My legs don't hurt, Knucklehead!"

Casey sighed and followed his impulsive friend.

Leatherhead had helped Michelangelo up, but the orange clad turtle still felt pain in his leg, so, the huge crocodile lifted him up into his arms. Mikey also wept profusely upon knowing that all those horrible things his 'oldest brother' had said and done to him, were actually done by a dirty impersonator. But after shedding those tears of relief, Mikey's face scowled and said nothing more; it seemed that something had made him very angry.

Leatherhead didn't understand why Michelangelo's expression had changed. He looked into Mikey's eyes, but couldn't find an answer. Mikey just turned his gaze away in another direction.

The huge mutant left the cell following April who helped Donatello to walk and Master Splinter that was supported by his good friend Mortu.

**To be continued…**

**A/N - You have no idea how desperately I wanted to post this chapter... at last I am free of that horrible feeling of guilt! I don't know how Leo can endure and deal with such an awful feeling!**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras la familia de Leonardo era apresada y llevada al edificio del clan del pie, dos figuras se materializaban de la nada en medio del Parque Central, un hombre y una mujer.<p>

"Debimos haber tenido listos dos cuerpos robóticos para cualquier eventualidad, profesor." Reprochaba la dama en tono huraño al caballero que la acompañaba. Ambos usaban dos batas blancas de laboratorio impecables.

"¿Podría usted dejar de mencionarme lo mismo una y otra vez? Tenga en cuenta que yo creía que la seguridad en el laboratorio era impenetrable, se necesita un gran coeficiente intelectual para poder acceder a la clave de entrada y me atrevo a decir que no muchos seres en este planeta gozan de tal privilegio." Contestaba con voz en la cual se conocía que la inquietud se mezclaba con un poco de fastidio.

Todos esos pensamientos comenzaban a apoderarse de la mente del mencionado profesor. "El señor Mortu ya me ha amonestado lo suficiente durante estos tres días, mientras construíamos nuestros disfraces, desde que la alarma del laboratorio nos ha advertido que varios intrusos habían entrado a él, aunque estoy seguro que era una falsa alarma."

"Lo siento; simplemente no puede dejar de pensar en ello." Trató de disculparse el utrom femenino disfrazado de humana. "¿Acaso a usted no le preocupan los cuatro especímenes que dejamos atrás antes de poder llevarlos con nosotros, Profesor Partik? Usted más que nadie conoce a la perfección lo peligrosos que podrían ser si llegan a tener algún contacto con los seres de este planeta."

"Era innecesario que lo mencionase señorita Ulien, por supuesto que lo sé. Es por ello que no estaré tranquilo hasta ver por mis propios ojos que el laboratorio no ha sido descubierto y todos los especímenes están en sus lugares. Además, estoy seguro que todos deben haber perecido ya, eso es un pensamiento que también me consuela." Dijo el profesor apresurando el paso hacia la pequeña edificación que servía a camuflaje al laboratorio bajo tierra.

Al llegar a la simulada bodega para los implementos de jardinería ambos utroms lanzaron un pequeño grito de consternación al darse cuenta que la pared donde se encontraba escondido el botón con el camuflaje estaba completamente despojada de su cubierta de yeso dejando al descubierto el botón que guardaba celosamente el panel para la clave de entrada.

"¡Oh no!" Exclamó la asistente. "Alguien de verdad lo encontró." La utrom femenina comenzó a crujir sus "dedos" en señal de nerviosismo.

"¡Tranquilícese Señorita!" Pidió el profesor. "Tal vez sólo encontraron el panel de entrada, pero al no poder abrir la puerta deben haberse rendido y lo abandonaron…" Esas palabras ni siquiera pudieron darle tranquilidad al que las había pronunciado.

El científico oprimió el botón del muro y de inmediato la plataforma emergió del piso, la última esperanza de que el laboratorio y todo lo que se encontraba en su interior estuviese intacto dependía totalmente de una clave electrónica.

El profesor de inmediato se acercó a la plataforma y tecleó la clave de entrada, la segunda abertura en el piso se abrió con facilidad. Ambos seres exhalaron un suspiro de alivio hasta que percibieron un olor acre saliendo de dentro del laboratorio.

_Nuestras preocupaciones nunca terminan_… pensó la nerviosa dama para sí.

"Bajemos de inmediato señorita." Ordenó el profesor.

"¡Espere!" Gritó de pronto la asistente. "¿No deberíamos hacerle saber esto al señor Mortu? No podemos saber si hay algún peligro ahí dentro esperándonos."

"Tiene razón… perdone, estoy demasiado nervioso y preocupado yo también. En un momento se lo comunicaré al señor Mortu." Finalizó el profesor volteando a ver el sofisticado comunicador que simulaba ser un simple reloj de pulso.

"Señor Mortu, hemos llegado al laboratorio." Comenzó a informar el profesor a su superior.

"Espero que me tenga buenas noticias." Dijo Mortu esperanzado. "No queremos que nuestra larga estancia en ese planeta haya dado lugar a una extinción masiva. Sería muy frustrante saber que los seiscientos años de vigilancia ininterrumpida fueron en vano."

"Mucho me temo que así es señor…" mencionó tristemente el profesor. "Parece ser que algún intruso estuvo aquí. Aún no hemos bajado, primero queríamos comunicarle que hay muchas pistas que nos indican que en realidad nuestro laboratorio secreto fue descubierto."

Mortu se tomó unos minutos para asimilar la horrible noticia, al final dijo: "Esto es culpa mía, debimos haber regresado por los especímenes hace tiempo o destruirlos."

"No señor, fue mi insistencia de mantenerlos con vida lo que nos llevó a este momento, a esta situación. Todos tenían un excelente potencial para darnos las claves de una producción de substancias muy útiles."

"Bueno, ahora ya no importa. Dentro de un momento mandaré a una docena de guardianes para ayudarles y protegerles, no bajen hasta que ellos lleguen ahí, profesor." Ordenó Mortu.

"Los esperaremos señor, no se preocupe." De inmediato la imagen en el comunicador desapareció. Ambos seres se dedicaron a esperar la llegada de sus protectores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la torre del clan del pie toda la familia de Leonardo se encontraba encerrada en una amplia celda, que apenas estaba iluminada por el tenue reflejo de una bombilla de luz situada a varios metros de ella y que iluminaba totalmente el pasillo por el cual habría de llegar su ejecutor. Todos sin excepción estaban encadenados, sólidos grilletes estaban alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Cuando menos, las pesadas cadenas firmemente ancladas al muro y que estaban soldadas a los apretados grilletes eran lo suficientemente largas para permitirles estar sentados en el piso.

Las pocas horas que habían estado dentro de la celda las habían pasado en total silencio. Miguel Ángel había pasado esas largas horas mirando hacia el piso sin decir nada. A Donatelo le preocupaba mucho su hermanito, pero era una de esas raras ocasiones en las cuales más listo de ellos se había quedado sin palabras. Donatelo sentía que no tenía caso repetirle lo mismo a Miguel Ángel, pero tenía que hacer algo por él.

Donnie miró a Rafael quien también no cesaba de mirar al más chico, con la preocupación adornando la cara del mayor. Sabía que toda la situación pesaba demasiado en el alma gentil y despreocupada de su hermano menor. Tal vez Mikey podía soportar dolores físicos, pero dolores emocionales como ese, era demasiado para su inocente e ingenua alma.

De pronto Mikey comenzó a reírse, suavemente al principio, después sus risas se volvieron desesperadas. Donatelo y Rafael de inmediato reconocieron que si no intervenían la locura habría de adueñarse de la mente de Mikey. No sabiendo que hacer, ambos tuvieron la intención de gritarle, porque la longitud de las cadenas no les permitían llegar hasta él.

Antes de que cualquiera de los hermanos de Mikey pudiese gritarle, el maestro lo hizo. Bueno, no fue precisamente un grito, sino una orden dada con un tono de voz lleno de mando pero al mismo tiempo envuelto en cariño.

"¡Miguel Ángel, hijo, por favor mantente lúcido! ¡Recuerda que aún tienes dos hermanos más!"

Al instante el rostro de Mikey cambió por completo, tal vez aún estaba completamente invadido por la tristeza y la culpa, pero ahora ya no tenía ningún rastro de la locura que había amenazado por unos instantes con privarlo de su cordura.

"P-Perdón, padre…" murmuró Mikey dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a correr libremente por su cara, "es que no puedo soportar que estemos aquí por mi causa…"

"Aún no puedes deshacerte de esa idea de culpabilidad, ¿verdad hijo?" Preguntó Splinter pacientemente. "Miguel Ángel, todos te hemos dicho la verdad en este asunto. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que ese deseo, en el cual pediste que tu hermano fuese diferente, haya podido causar todo esto. Por favor libérate de ese pensamiento de una buena vez."

"Si…lo intentaré…" fue la respuesta de Mikey. ¿Qué otra cosa podía contestar? Lo que en realidad le hacía falta era escuchar esas palabras, que todos le habían dicho varias veces, pronunciadas por el hermano que le faltaba; Leonardo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos minutos antes de que Splinter regresara a la cordura al menor de sus hijos, Leonardo se encontraba en la oficina de Saki, compartiendo una botella del mejor vino y discutiendo con su nuevo socio lo que habrían de hacer en los próximos días.

"Creo que ahora, sin molestos obstáculos en mi camino… perdón… nuestro camino, podremos hacer nuestra toda la ciudad, ¿cierto, Leonardo?" Comentaba Shredder al antiguo líder, mientras gozaban de un buen trago.

"Por supuesto, aunque todavía tengo un asunto por resolver." Contestó Leonardo frunciendo el ceño al recordar que todos los demás aún estaban con vida.

"¿Te refieres a tu familia?" Preguntó Saki mirando fijamente el rostro de su nuevo aliado, dándose cuenta que la muerte de todos los mutantes estaba 'escrita con todas sus letras' en el rostro de la tortuga.

"No creo que debas mantenerlos con vida por más tiempo, es mejor que te deshagas de ellos cuanto antes, socio." Dijo Shredder incitando aún más la sed de sangre que había invadido hacía tiempo al joven líder.

"Tengo que reconocer que tienes toda la razón. Creo que es algo que no debo postergar más." Leonardo se puso de pie y de inmediato se dirigió al piso donde se encontraban sus víctimas encerradas.

Saki observó cómo su antiguo némesis se había levantado sin ninguna sombra de remordimiento o aflicción hacia los que pronto habrían de caer muertos a sus pies. Shredder frunció el ceño al recordar de pronto un "detalle" en el cambio de Leonardo, esa duda despertó una gran inquietud dentro de él y antes de que Leonardo regresara, Saki mandó llamar a Hun.

Unos minutos después Hun se encontraba arrodillado frente a su amo.

"Hun, tú me has mentido…" comenzó Saki dirigiendo esas palabras llenas de amenaza a su subordinado, "dime la verdad… no pudiste entrar nuevamente al laboratorio, ¿cierto?" Saki miró directamente a los ojos del enorme hombre, tratando de obtener la información que le faltaba, para desvanecer la sospecha que había nacido hacía unos momentos dentro de él.

Hun al verse acorralado, no podía seguir mintiendo, "E-Es verdad mi señor, no pudimos acceder de nuevo a la clave de entrada al laboratorio, es por eso que yo dije que el incendio había destruido todo el lugar."

"¿Cuántas tortugas viste salir del lugar?" Preguntó Shredder.

Hun se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar esa pregunta y vaciló un poco.

"¡CONTESTA!" Gritó el maligno utrom.

"C-cuatro, señor." Contestó al fin el humano.

Shredder se levantó, se acercó a la puerta murmurando: "Ahora lo comprendo todo." Hun seguía con la mirada a su amo, quien al terminar de hablar para sí mismo dijo: "Hun, quiero que todos los guardias estén en sus posiciones de combate para recibir a un huésped muy especial. Pero si ves llegar a varios intrusos, házmelo saber de inmediato…"

Antes de que Saki terminara de dar sus instrucciones otra de las puertas se abría violentamente y un soldado entraba trastabillando y gritando: "¡Mi señor, varios intrusos han entrado al edificio!"

"¡Demonios! ¿Cuántos son?" Preguntó Shredder.

"¡Son más de treinta! ¡Pero por la forma en que pelean pareciera que son cientos!"

Sin perder la fría tranquilidad Shredder añadió: "Hun, tú, la élite y los mejores soldados salgan del edificio, en un momento estaré con ustedes en nuestra base en las afueras de la ciudad."

Muy sorprendido Hun preguntó: "¿Y el fenómeno?" A Hun le sorprendió que Shredder permitiera que Leonardo se quedara solo, después de todo, ¿No había sido una de las metas que Shredder había perseguido con gran obstinación durante tanto tiempo? Además, Shredder nunca desperdiciaba una buena oportunidad de tener una buena pelea contra alguien.

"Nadie se burla de mí, quiero permanecer aquí para ver la suerte del que ha querido verme la cara. Después de todo, no era precisamente lo que yo quería…" Mencionó Saki.

"¡MUEVÁNSE!" Gritó Saki al ver que ni Hun ni el soldado se habían movido tratando de descifrar las extrañas palabras de su amo. De inmediato ambos salieron apresuradamente. Mientras tanto Saki se ponía su armadura, listo para ver un espectáculo extremadamente curioso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al ver que su hermanito estaba tranquilo una vez más, Donatelo preguntó, "¿Qué haremos para salir de aquí, padre?

Splinter no le contestó a Donnie, en vez de eso, hizo una señal la cual les advertía a todos que guardaran silencio, alguien se acercaba.

Antes de que quien se acercaba a la puerta de la celda pudiera estar dentro del campo de visión de los demás, la sombra que se proyectaba en el suelo delataba la identidad de la persona; era Leonardo.

Leonardo estaba tan complacido de tenerlos a todos juntos para saborear todos los agonizantes minutos que habría de hacerles pasar, que abrió lentamente de par en par la enorme puerta de la celda y entró sin cerrarla.

"Bueno, henos aquí, juntos otra vez mis queridos hermanos." Dijo Leonardo con burla. "Debo confesar que los he extrañado mucho, bueno, en realidad lo que he extrañado es hacerlos suplicar, verlos deshacerse en ruegos y lágrimas… pero no se preocupen, me encargaré que de ahora en adelante no tengan que hacerlo nunca más." Terminó dirigiéndose directamente a Mikey, quien se encontraba hasta el fondo de la celda.

Rafael se levantó como impulsado por un resorte del piso y se acercó lo más que pudo a Leonardo, tratando de interponerse en su camino, tapando su campo de visión para que no se acercara a Mikey. Leonardo se rió cruelmente al ver el esfuerzo inútil del ninja de rojo en contra de las cadenas. Donatelo dirigía una mirada hostil en dirección de Leonardo al igual que el maestro Splinter.

Mikey suspiró muy hondo al ver a Leonardo acercarse, pero no se levantó del piso. Ya no quería seguir llorando por lo que no tenía remedio, así que decidió despedirse de todos antes de morir.

"Donnie, Rafa, padre… gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, los amo." Dijo Mikey sonriendo antes de cerrar sus ojos para no ver de nuevo a su hermano mayor.

"¡NO MIKEY, NO TE RINDAS!" Le gritó Donnie.

"¡MALDITA SEA LEONARDO! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡ES MIKEY QUIEN ESTÁ DELANTE DE TI!" Rugía Rafael jalando de las cadenas, mientras trataba de liberarse.

"Eres…" Comenzó Leonardo al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba una de sus katanas, "el que más odio de todos." El líder sujetó su espada con ambas manos, listo y dispuesto a atravesarle la cabeza a Miguel Ángel, pero se tomó su tiempo disfrutando cada segundo que Mikey esperaba el fatal golpe.

Todos voltearon sus caras en dirección de la puerta para no ver la horrible muerte de Miguel Ángel. Justo en ese instante un reflejo azulado se vio acercarse rápidamente a la entrada de la celda.

Todos, menos Mikey y Leonardo, posaron su asombrada mirada en la puerta.

Una tortuga mutante sin bandana, sin equipo de protección pero que empuñaba una espada perteneciente a los guardianes entraba jadeando y cubierta de sudor. La tortuga era exactamente del mismo color de Leonardo, el mismo tono de verde. La mencionada tortuga abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente en dirección de Leonardo, quien no se dio cuenta de la presencia del intruso a causa de estar ensimismado en el placer que estaba a punto de saborear.

La recién llegada tortuga se acercó rápidamente a Leonardo quien le decía a Mikey, "¡Muere, maldito idiota!"

"¡POR SOBRE MI CADÁVER!" Gritó la tortuga sujetando con una fuerza indescriptible la orilla del caparazón de Leonardo, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la fuerza del ser que lo sacaba rápidamente de la celda, arrastrándolo. Fue tanta la sorpresa de Leonardo, que dejó caer la katana al piso tratando desesperadamente de zafarse del fuerte agarre de la quinta tortuga.

Parecía que todos dentro de la celda habían dejado de respirar a causa de la impresión, todos se quedaron quietos como si estuviesen congelados, con la mirada fija en la puerta abierta de la celda y su impresión creció aún más al ver entrar, después de unos segundos, a Casey, a Abril, a Leatherhead y al señor Mortu.

En cuestión de segundos el señor Mortu se las arregló para cortar los grilletes de las muñecas y tobillos de todos, con su espada.

El primero en hablar fue Splinter, "¿Mortu? ¿Qué sucede aquí?" Como si esa fuera la señal para salir del asombro todos comenzaron a hablar, exigiendo explicaciones sobre lo que sucedía.

"¿Casey? ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? ¡DIME!" Gritaba Rafael a su amigo humano, con una mirada que no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Rafael se recargó en Casey quien lo sostenía.

"¿Abril? ¿De verdad eres tú?" Preguntaba Donatelo tomando con mano trémula las manos de su gran amiga, que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Q-qué sucedió?" Preguntaba Mikey al enorme lagarto. A miguel Ángel le parecía que estaba dentro de un sueño, o tal vez, tristemente ya había perdido la razón.

Leatherhead comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía en el interior de la mente de su joven amigo mutante y con voz que reconfortó mucho a Mikey, el lagarto gigante respondió: "No mi joven amigo, no estás loco, es la realidad la que estás experimentando, todos hemos venido a rescatarlos."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Preguntó incrédulo el joven genio. "Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de decirle a alguien por lo que estábamos pasando…"

"Leonardo nos guió hasta aquí, Donnie." Respondió Abril a su verde amigo.

"Espera un segundo…" comenzó Rafael a protestar, "Leo… él, estuvo… aquí con nosotros… es imposible."

"Tal vez yo pueda explicarles eso." Intervino repentinamente una voz que los chicos desconocían por completo. Todos voltearon hacia la puerta donde estaban el profesor Partik y su asistente la señorita Ulien.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Splinter.

"Soy el oficial científico que siempre ha acompañado al señor Mortu en todas sus misiones al espacio. Este no es el lugar ni el tiempo indicado para dar explicaciones largas, sólo les diré por el momento que el Leonardo que ustedes han visto en estos días era un impostor, su verdadero hermano fue presa de un organismo increíblemente peligroso, cuando estuvieron dentro de mi laboratorio secreto." Respondió el profesor.

No podría haber mejor noticia en todo el universo para la familia de Leonardo, los rostros de todos se iluminaron de alegría, sus almas al fin pudieron encauzar los sentimientos de ira en la dirección correcta y a decir verdad, para todos era muy consolador el poder quitarle esa mal puesta "etiqueta" de malvado traidor que todos, aún a su pesar, le habían puesto mentalmente.

Donnie cerró sus ojos por un momento, después de abrazó a Abril lleno de alivio murmurando, "No era Leo, no era nuestro hermano."

"Es verdad Donnie no era Leo." Repetía Abril también adivinando por todo lo que había pasado el joven genio al ver el mal estado de su pierna, sus manos y su rostro.

"No era Leo… ¡NO ERA LEO!" Gritó Rafael, lleno de entusiasmo y de pronto salió corriendo de la celda, quería ver a su verdadero hermano con sus propios ojos, Casey le gritó, "¡Rafa, espera, no estás en condiciones para correr!" A lo que Rafael respondió, "¡Mis piernas no me duelen, cabeza hueca!" Casey lanzó un suspiro y siguió a su impulsivo amigo.

Leatherhead había ayudado a Mikey a levantarse, pero Mikey aún sentía dolor en su pierna por lo que el lagarto lo traía en brazos. Mikey también lloró copiosamente al enterarse que el 'hermano mayor' que le había dicho y hecho todas esas cosas horribles era en realidad un sucio suplantador. Pero después de derramar esas lágrimas de alivio, el rostro de Mikey frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más, parecía que algo lo hacía enojar de verdad.

Leatherhead no comprendía el porqué del cambio en Miguel Ángel al mirarlo a los ojos, Mikey sólo volteó en otra dirección. Pero de todas formas el enorme mutante salió de la celda siguiendo a Abril que ayudaba a Donnie a caminar y al maestro Splinter que era sostenido por su buen amigo Mortu.

**Continuará…**

**N/A – No tienen ni idea de lo desesperada que estaba por publicar este capítulo… por fin soy libre de ese horroroso sentimiento de culpa. A veces no sé cómo Leonardo puede soportar y lidiar con un sentimiento tan horrendo como ese.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again to Darkunderworld and Amonraphoenix.**

* * *

><p>Everybody strode quickly to the main hall where a large group of guardians were surrounding two opponents, impeding one of them from escaping and helping the other.<p>

So far, the only thing the real Leonardo had done was to drag the impostor out of the cell, taking him away from the spot where his family was. He was making sure his friends could help his brothers and father; ensuring everyone was okay. Then he could do as the professor suggested him.

"Maybe we should go slower, my dear friend." Splinter suggested, guided by Mr. Mortu. Splinter was fearful for his children, believing that there were still some Foot ninjas lurking nearby.

"Don't fear, my good friend, your son has defeated a large number of black clad ninjas when we entered the building, and my guardians and your friends took care of the others." The utrom leader said soothingly. "In fact... I think your son Leonardo is very motivated to do so. I have never seen someone so worried and anxious to see his family. I can understand why, but (perhaps you should have a word with him, I am afraid of what he may do." Mortu added. At those words the old sensei frowned, worried about Leonardo and determined to help his eldest son in any way he could.

**Five hours earlier.**

The guardians that Mr. Mortu had promised took only a couple of minutes to materialize at the new coordinates professor Partik had sent through the communicator.

"Okay, Professor, you and your assistant will go down stairs after the first group which I will be part of. You and your assistant will then follow next and the rear shall be taken up by the final group." The guardian in charge, ordered firmly.

"Go ahead, Captain." The scientist nodded. The captain motioned with the first group immediately moved down the stairs. The Professor and his assistant followed and were in turn followed themselves. When they reached the bottom, the assistant immediately approached the switch to restore power to the place.

Light blazed across the room forcing the scientists to groan in despair and let out a cry of fury. The entire area was nearly unrecognizable. Huge burn marks testified to the presence of an intense fire. Discarded papers scattered around everywhere told the story of a confrontation that didn't have the slightest consideration to the fruits and labours of years of hard work and research by the scientists who had spent long hours within the lab.

Shattered glass was strewn about the floor; not a single glass container remained intact.

This part of the lab was the first that the professor ran to. He wanted to see with his own eyes that all of the bodies of the dangerous specimens that had been stored inside the laboratory for such a long time.

The first creature he noticed and immediately checked, was the body of a humanoid turtle that lay motionless on the ground, presumably dead. The professor immediately recognized the creature as one of the sons of Mr. Mortu's mutant friend. He quickly approached the mutant to check his state.

Before the professor could touch one of Leonardo's arms to check for his pulse, the young leader had opened his eyes suddenly. His eyes immediately fell upon the scientist, who had leapt back, surprised and slightly frightened.

Opening his eyes was all that Leonardo could do, because his body had been invaded by a strange substance that kept him motionless. He could breathe, but not move or even speak.

"Are you okay, Kid?" The professor asked gently, recovering from the sudden fright that Leonardo had unintentionally given him. "Don't worry, we're friends, Mr. Mortu has sent us."

Upon hearing the name of the utrom who was one of his father's friends, the surprised look on Leonardo's face changed to questioning confusion.

"Don't worry, Kid, you will recover the ability to move, soon." The professor quickly turned and strode over to the opposite corner, while his assistant remained next to Leo to check on him.

The only injuries Leo had sustained was a burn on his left cheek as well as on his left shoulder.

The professor was about to give up his search, when all of a sudden he saw something that made him both glad and relieved. In the same corner was another button; fully intact and hidden - which when pressed - opened the small but heavy door of a safe embedded into the wall. The professor pressed the button, the door swinging open easily. He walked over to it and pulled out a small container, which looked very much like a simple first aid kit.

The professor turned and walked back to Leonardo. He knelt down and opened the small container. Inside the box were eight vials - well insulated-, of which four were yellow and four were white. The scientist immediately took up a syringe and placed the tip into the vial containing the yellow liquid. He drew the substance into the syringe and when it was completely filled with the vial's contents, the utrom slowly injected it into Leonardo's neck, shooting it straight into his bloodstream.

"You're very lucky that we found you. You would have remained paralyzed forever until you slowly died as the muscles controlling breathing became paralyzed or you would lay there till you died of dehydration." The assistant explained to Leonardo as the professor finished administering the antidote to the blue clad ninja.

While the substance was fulfilling its purpose, Professor Partik made sure that the other specimens were all accounted for. He found two rotting corpses; one of them badly damaged by fire, but still recognizable. All of the other guardians informed the professor that some human bodies were also found at the scene; many of them severely burned, and all of them bearing the symbol of the Foot Clan.

"Ch'rell's henchmen entered the lab first?" Partik asked Leo.

"N-no ..." Leonardo gasped feebly. He was obviously beginning to recover somewhat, and seeing Leonardo answering in that way, the assistant pointed out to Professor Partik that the mutant turtle had spent a long time without water.

The professor knew that as soon as the mutant had recovered, they would move him to another facility to better treat him.

Leonardo's own injuries were not of any concern to him. His only thoughts were to make sure his siblings were okay. Leonardo took a deep breath and as soon as he felt he could get up, he did so; despite the protests of everyone warning him to rest and to drink some water as he was dehydrated and hadn't eaten anything in three days.

"I-I appreciate your concern." Leo stammered slightly as he wavered on his feet slightly. "I really do, but I have to make sure my brothers are okay." Leo said, staggering a little as he tried to take a few steps, the guardians rushing to help him. As soon as Leonardo felt he had regained enough strength, he shook off the arms of the guardians and ran as fast as he could towards the exit, intent on returning home.

As he ran, Leonardo couldn't take his mind off of the fact that an impostor was with his brothers. _Were they all right?_ _Was the imposter still with his brothers or had he gone elsewhere; providing evidence of their existence?_ _Had the false Leonardo hurt his brothers, taking them by surprise by using the advantage of his disguise? _A multitude of similar questions swirled through his mind, filling him with anxiety and concern. Just thinking about all of the scenarios that could have happened, made him run even faster, despite his condition.

After informing Mr. Mortu of the developments with Leonardo, the guardians followed the turtle with very specific orders to help the green warrior in any way they could. All of the guardians who were with the scientists followed Leonardo as Mr. Mortu would meet with his scientists within minutes; accompanied by a much larger group of guardians, upon learning that Ch'rell was behind the breach and destruction of their laboratory facility.

Leonardo finally neared the main entrance of his home. He felt as if he was about to collapse, feeling exhausted and dizzy; and surprised when he saw that two guardians were now holding him up.

"Have you come to help me?" Leonardo asked breathlessly, his body trembling with exhaustion. The captain nodded an affirmative.

"Then, let's go ..." Leo said, a little relieved to have some help, and believing that he would most likely need it, considering the condition he was in, which was- he hated to admit- not the best.

When they got closer to the lair, Leonardo was very surprised to see the huge door wide open. He paused at the entrance, staring at it in shocked horror before rushing in, as best as his weakened body was able to. The guardians followed quickly on his heels.

Leonardo immediately went to his brothers' bedrooms. Strangely, it seemed that none of them had slept in their beds. In the kitchen the only thing that was out of place was Splinter's favorite kettle on the floor. The laboratory was the last place in which he had to search for his family. Before Leonardo could see inside Donatello's favourite place, one of the guardians who had also joined in the search informed him that a metal door had been knocked down.

Leonardo followed the guardian to the cellar and was horrified at seeing the inside of it. His eyes fell upon the three makeshift beds on the floor with blankets and old sheets balled up and scattered around. Bloodstains of various sizes had dried onto the cement, mutely testifying to the long hours his little brothers had suffered in physical pain from wounds, in an effort to defend themselves against a bestial enemy that wore his face.

The evidence that they were forced into the cellar, wounded, and imprisoned, possibly even tortured, was especially evident on the inside of the old metal door. Leonardo felt that he couldn't breathe and fell to his knees in shocked horror. The protective older brother inside of him began to imagine the worst. He slowly reached out a hand and gently touched one of the pieces of cloth stained with blood, squeezing it roughly after letting out a choked sob of distress.

_His little brothers ... Had they been locked __(in, or had they sought cover in the cellar; frightened to be__ completely at the mercy of a_ _madman?_

These thoughts caused Leo's heart to freeze for a moment, his mind full of pain, which was quickly replaced with thoughts of swift, vicious revenge against the creature who had dared to harm any of his family.

Another guardian let Leonardo know, after hesitating slightly as he gave the turtle a moment to gather himself, that the lab showed signs of a struggle and possible torture.

When Leonardo heard this, he closed his eyes and asked a question in a voice barely above a whisper, his very sanity dependant upon the answer that would be given to him. "Are there bodies inside?"

"No." Was the short but comforting answer. "There's nobody in there."

Hearing this, Leonardo stood up; full of the strength that hope gave him of finding his brothers still alive. Now that the leader had taken control of his emotions and his body, he approached Donatello's computer with renewed determination. His brother's computer would have access to the footage recorded by the surveillance cameras located outside of the lair. Realizing that the surveillance cameras had been destroyed, Leo typed in another option which gave him access to the internal recordings of the lair which had been activated by being absent.

The guardian's captain could feel the hair stand up on the back of his neck at seeing the expression on Leonardo's face. The whole scene of the capture of his brothers at the hands of the Shredder and the impersonator was the last thing Leonardo expected to see.

The appalling conditions in which his brothers were shown in the video - full of gory detail - made Leonardo shiver. The grim expression on the face of Leonardo got worse ... if that was possible.

In the middle of the deathly silence of the lair he heard a small meow near the TVs. Leonardo knew immediately that it was little Klunk. Leo followed the weak meowing and found the small pet on the couch. When Klunk saw Leonardo the kitten curled in on itself like he wanted to disappear. Leo was very surprised to see the bandages and the splint on the kitten's body.

"Oh no, you too, Klunk?" Leo muttered sadly slowly approaching and lifting one of his hands to pet the head of the kitten. His animal instinct assured Klunk that he had nothing to be afraid of, so he allowed the turtle to touch him. Feeling the soft caress on his head, Klunk immediately started purring happily.

Leonardo was used to acting only after carefully weighing all of his options. Leonardo looked for one of his brother's phones and after finding a shell-cell, contacted all his friends: Casey, April and Leatherhead. While Leonardo finished speaking, Mr. Mortu and another large group of guardians, along with both scientists met up with Leo and the first group of warriors.

"Leonardo, we'll help you in any way we can." Mortu offered immediately.

Leonardo said: "I really appreciate your help Mr. Mortu, and as soon as my friends get here, we'll go." The young leader thanked, but despite expressing his answer with real gratitude, he couldn't hide the deep concern and anxiety that came over him.

"Leonardo." Professor Patrick intervened. "Let me warn you something. The creature you will face is extremely dangerous. **You must annihilate it**. You have to completely eliminate it. You must decapitate the creature. But you have to bear in mind that you have to kill the creature where I can see it, as soon as it happens, I and my assistant will get rid of the body." Leonardo nodded, understanding that the professor would do what he had to do to get rid of that dangerous organism.

Soon they were all together and Leonardo borrowed a guardian's sword, immediately leading the small army directly to the Foot Clan building.

Mortu was leading alongside Leonardo. Minutes earlier, in the lair, the main utrom had urged the blue clad ninja that he should at least drink some water. Leonardo did so, but it was just enough to moisten his parched throat. His only thought was in getting to his family as soon as possible.

Mortu couldn't understand how Leonardo could continue in that way, without having looking after himself first, and Mortu did mention this to Leonardo, but the only answer he got was: "My family is more important." Mortu realized that it was a waste of time trying to discourage the young leader, knew that Leonardo was right; time was too valuable to waste.

Mortu was amazed to see how Leonardo made his way skillfully amid the crowd of Foot ninjas who attacked them as soon as they entered the building. The young ninja's attacks were precise, direct and without mercy. The utrom could see for himself beyond doubt that Leonardo had made the most of the teachings given to him by his father and the ancient one. It was awe-inspiring to see one of Splinter's disciples in action.

Leonardo's innate talent could be seen in all its glory, as well as his great affection for his family.

When everyone entered the main hall, Leonardo took a few seconds to think of where his brothers and father might be locked up. As soon as he could feel the presence of one of them, he hurried in that direction. Mr. Mortu ordered his guardians: "Remain here, watching." The captain nodded and ordered all his men to be on their guard.

Mortu, after making sure everyone was in their places, followed Leonardo. But before he and the others could continue walking, Leonardo was fast approaching back to the main hall, dragging a writhing turtle -who was trying to escape- directly behind him. This struggling turtle looked exactly like Leonardo.

April understood as Leo made a sign; she and the others strode in the direction from which Leo had come. All of them came upon the cell just in time to help everyone.

**Present time.**

Raphael was the first one to arrive at the scene. The guardians who surrounded the two turtles got separated slightly, allowing Raphael to see the spectacle which was unfolding in before them.

The impostor was in the center of a group of guardians and was trying to hide behind the katana he still had, growling at all of them. At seeing Raphael, the imposter shouted in a frightened voice: "Help me, Raphael!"

Raphael frowned and then smiled grimly, replying: "Do you really think I am stupid enough to help a slimy coward and impostor like you? You really are an idiot!" Raphael sneered.

"Well said, Raphie." Donatello said approvingly, smiling at Raphael. "You really are a pathetic creature." The intelligent turtle finished speaking those words to the copy of his oldest brother.

Contrary to what Donnie and Raph thought, the impostor was far from being intimidated. Upon seeing them all together, he regained his insolent, twisted and evil personality. When the real Leonardo realized that, he began to pay attention to the slightest movement of the creature.

Mortu knew that the fight between the two adversaries was inevitable, and so with a signal, all of the guardians stepped back until they were close to the walls of the room, giving them space to fight. Leonardo's family and friends remained standing by the front door, to witness everything.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Todos se dirigieron rápidamente al salón principal donde se encontraba un numeroso grupo de guardianes que estaban rodeando a dos adversarios, para impedirle la huida a uno o para auxiliar al otro.<p>

Hasta el momento lo único que había hecho el verdadero Leonardo fue sacar al impostor de la celda, alejándolo del sitio en el que se encontraba su familia. Leonardo se aseguraba de que sus amigos pudiesen ayudar a sus hermanos y a su padre, asegurándose de que estarían bien. Entonces, podría luchar teniendo en cuenta lo que el profesor le había mencionado.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir más despacio, mi buen amigo." Sugirió Splinter guiado por Mortu, temeroso por sus hijos, tal vez aún quedaban algunos ninjas del clan del pie acechando.

"No tema mi buen amigo, su hijo venció a un gran número de ellos cuando entramos al edificio, además mis guardianes y sus amigos derrotaron a los demás." Dijo el utrom plenamente convencido, tranquilizando al sensei. "Es más… creo que su hijo Leonardo está bastante motivado para ello, nunca había visto a alguien tan preocupado y ansioso por ver a los suyos. Me explico el porqué, pero tal vez hasta haya necesidad de refrenarlo un poco." Añadió Mortu, ante esas palabras el viejo sensei frunció el ceño, tenía que ver eso y estar ahí para ayudar en lo que pudiera a su hijo mayor.

**Cinco horas antes.**

Los guardianes que el señor Mortu había prometido tardaron sólo un par de minutos en materializarse en las nuevas coordenadas que el profesor Partik había enviado por el comunicador.

"Bien profesor, usted y su asistente bajarán después del primer grupo en el cual yo estaré. Usted y su asistente estarán en el segundo grupo. Después, los demás bajarán detrás de ustedes para vigilar la retaguardia." El guardián que estaba al mando ordenó con firmeza.

"Adelante capitán." Asintió el científico. El capitán se puso a la cabeza del primer grupo y de inmediato todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar al fondo la asistente de inmediato se dirigió al interruptor para restablecer la energía eléctrica del lugar.

La luz se esparció por todo el lugar. Lo que vieron los científicos les obligó a lanzar un gemido de desaliento y un grito de furia: Casi todo el lugar estaba irreconocible. Enormes manchas de un fuego intenso daban testimonio de un incendio, los papeles tirados por doquier también contaban la historia de un enfrentamiento que no tuvo el más mínimo miramiento a los frutos del trabajo de años por parte de los científicos que había dedicado largas horas en la investigación.

Todos los contenedores de cristal estaban hechos añicos por completo. Ninguno permanecía intacto.

Esa parte del lugar fue el primero al que se dirigió el profesor, quería ver por sus propios ojos todos los cuerpos de los peligrosos especímenes que estuvieron almacenados dentro del laboratorio por largo tiempo.

La primera criatura que miraron sus ojos fue el cuerpo de una tortuga humanoide que se encontraba inmóvil en el piso, parecía que estaba muerta. El profesor reconoció de inmediato a uno de los hijos del amigo mutante del señor Mortu. De inmediato se acercó al mutante para asegurarse de su estado.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera tocar uno de los brazos de Leonardo para revisar si tenía pulso, el joven líder abrió sus ojos de repente. Su mirada de inmediato se posó en el profesor, quien había retrocedido sorprendido y un poco asustado.

Abrir sus ojos era lo único que Leonardo podía hacer, ya que su cuerpo había sido invadido por una extraña substancia que lo mantenía inmóvil. Podía respirar, pero no moverse ni hablar.

"¿Estás bien muchacho?" Preguntó el profesor, repuesto del susto que Leonardo sin querer le había dado. "No te preocupes, somos amigos, el señor Mortu nos envió."

Al escuchar el nombre del utrom que era amigo de su padre la mirada sorprendida de Leonardo cambió por otra que indicaba la confusión.

"No te preocupes chico, en un momento recuperarás la capacidad de moverte." De inmediato el profesor se dirigió a la esquina contraria mientras la asistente se quedaba al lado de Leo para revisarlo. Las únicas heridas que tenía Leo en su cuerpo era una quemadura en una de sus mejillas y en el hombro del mismo lado.

El profesor estaba a punto de darse por vencido en su búsqueda, cuando de pronto vio algo que hizo que lanzara un grito de alegría y de alivio. En esa misma esquina estaba otro botón totalmente intacto, escondido, el cual al ser presionado abrió la pequeña pero pesada puerta de una caja fuerte incrustada en el muro. El profesor se acercó y sacó un pequeño contenedor parecido a un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Leonardo, se arrodilló junto a él. Abrió el pequeño contenedor. Dentro de la caja estaban ocho ampolletas bien resguardadas, cuatro de color amarillo y cuatro de color blanco. El profesor de inmediato tomó una jeringa, colocó la punta dentro de la pequeña botella. Extrajo la substancia que se encontraba dentro de una de las ampolletas amarillas con la aguja. Al estar completamente llena, el utrom inyectó a Leo en el cuello, vaciando lentamente el contenido en su torrente sanguíneo.

"Tienes mucha suerte de que te hayamos encontrado. Pudiste haberte quedado paralizado para siempre, hasta que hubieras muerto por no poder respirar. Los músculos que controlan la respiración se paralizan después de cierto tiempo, a causa del veneno. También pudiste quedarte inmóvil hasta morir de deshidratación." Le explicaba la asistente a Leonardo mientras el profesor terminaba de administrarle el antídoto al ninja de azul.

Mientras la substancia cumplía con su misión, el profesor se aseguró que todos los demás especímenes se encontraran ahí. Encontró dos cuerpos putrefactos y otro de ellos bastante dañado por las llamas, pero reconocible. Todos los guardianes también informaban al profesor que algunos cuerpos de humanos estaban también en el lugar, muchos de ellos gravemente quemados, todos portaban el símbolo del clan del pie.

"¿Los esbirros de Ch'rell entraron primero al laboratorio?" Preguntó el profesor a Leo.

"N-no…" respondió Leonardo débilmente, obviamente comenzaba a recuperarse. Al ver que Leonardo contestaba de esa forma, la asistente le hizo ver al profesor que la tortuga llevaba mucho tiempo sin beber agua.

El profesor lo sabía, en cuanto el mutante se recuperara habría de llevarlo a otro lugar para atenderlo mejor.

Eso estaba totalmente en contra de lo que Leonardo pensaba en ese momento, sus propias heridas eran algo que no le preocupaba. El único pensamiento que se encontraba en su mente era en asegurarse de que sus hermanitos estuvieran bien.

Leo ignoraba que su padre había llegado antes. Así que en cuanto sintió que podía levantarse, lo hizo, después de respirar profundamente a pesar de las protestas de todos que le advertían que tenía que beber algo, eso sin recordarle que tenía tres días sin probar bocado.

"L-les agradezco mucho su preocupación a todos." Leo tartamudeó ligeramente. "De verdad que lo aprecio, pero tengo que asegurarme de que mis hermanos se encuentran bien." Dijo Leo, tambaleándose un poco cuando trató de dar unos cuantos pasos, los guardianes se apresuraron a sostenerlo. Pero tan pronto como Leonardo sintió que tenía las fuerzas suficientes, se zafó de los brazos de los guardianes y corrió tan rápido como podía hacia la salida, en dirección de su hogar.

Mientras corría, Leonardo no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que un impostor estaba con sus hermanos. _¿Estarían todos bien? ¿El impostor se había quedado con ellos? ¿Se habría ido a otro lugar poniendo en evidencia su existencia? ¿Les había hecho daño a los chicos aprovechándose de su disfraz?_ Multitud de preguntas parecidas se arremolinaban dentro de la mente del mayor, llenándolo de angustia y preocupación. Tan sólo de pensar en todos los posibles escenarios que pudieron haber sucedido lo obligaron a correr aún más rápido a pesar de su condición.

Después de hacerle saber las noticias al señor Mortu, los guardianes siguieron a la tortuga con órdenes bien claras de ayudar al guerrero verde en todo lo posible. Todos los guardianes que se encontraban con los científicos siguieron a Leonardo, después de todo el señor Mortu habría de reunirse con los científicos unos minutos después, acompañado de un grupo mucho más numeroso de guardianes, al enterarse de que Ch'rell también estuvo detrás del descubrimiento y destrucción de su laboratorio.

Leonardo finalmente llegaba a la entrada principal de su hogar, la que daba paso cerca del sistema de alcantarillado. Sintió que estaba a punto de colapsar, sintiéndose exhausto y mareado; y sorprendido cuando de nuevo los guardianes lo sostuvieron.

"¿Vienen a ayudarme?" Preguntó Leonardo jadeando, su cuerpo temblaba de cansancio. El capitán asintió.

"Entonces, vamos…" Dijo Leo, un poco aliviado de tener ayuda, estaba seguro que la necesitaría, considerando la condición en la que se encontraba, la cual, odiaba admitirlo, no era la mejor.

Al acercarse más a la guarida, Leonardo se sorprendió mucho de ver la enorme puerta completamente abierta. Se detuvo por un momento, se le quedó mirando lleno de conmoción, antes de entrar corriendo, tanto como se lo permitía su debilitado cuerpo. Los guardianes lo siguieron, pisándole los talones.

De inmediato Leonardo se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus hermanos. Extrañamente parecía que nadie había dormido en las camas, en la cocina lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era la tetera preferida de Splinter en el piso. Faltaba revisar el laboratorio. Antes de que Leonardo pudiera ver el interior del lugar preferido de Donnie, uno de los guardianes que también se habían unido a la búsqueda, le hizo saber que una puerta metálica había sido derribada.

Leonardo siguió al guardián hasta la bodega. El mayor se horrorizó al ver el interior de la bodega, sus ojos se posaron en las tres camas improvisadas en el piso con cobijas y sábanas viejas, algunas hechas un ovillo, regadas por doquier. Manchas de sangre pequeñas y grandes daban un mudo testimonio de las interminables horas que sus pequeños hermanos sufrieron el dolor de heridas físicas, en un esfuerzo para defenderse y resistirse a un enemigo bestial, que se escondía tras un disfraz.

La evidencia de que fueron forzados a un encierro obligado, heridos, cautivos y posiblemente torturados era completamente evidente, sobre todo en uno de los lados de la vieja puerta de metal. Leonardo sintió que le faltaba el aire, cayó de rodillas, lleno de horror. El sobreprotector hermano mayor dentro él comenzó a imaginarse lo peor mientras tocaba suavemente uno de los pedazos de tela manchados de sangre, estrujándolo después, dejando escapar un suspiro angustioso.

Sus pequeños hermanos… _¿Habían estado ahí encerrados? O, ¿habían buscado protección en la bodega? ¿Estuvieron completamente a merced de un desequilibrado?_ El sólo pensamiento provocó que Leonardo sintiera que su corazón se paralizara por un momento lleno de dolor primero, para llenarse después con pensamientos de pronta venganza contra el que se había atrevido a hacerles daño a los verdaderos dueños de su corazón.

Otro guardián le hacía saber a Leonardo, después de vacilar un poco y darle un tiempo a Leonardo para recuperarse, que el laboratorio también mostraba señales de forcejeos y posiblemente de personas torturadas en su interior.

Leonardo al escuchar eso, cerró sus ojos y formuló una pregunta con voz que se parecía a un susurro. Su cordura dependía de la contestación que le fuera dada: "¿Hay cuerpos ahí?"

"No." Fue la respuesta corta pero consoladora. "No hay nadie ahí."

Al escuchar eso, Leonardo se levantó lleno de una fuerza que le daba la esperanza de poder encontrar aún a los suyos con vida. Ahora el líder había tomado posesión del cuerpo y de sus emociones, se dirigió con paso firme, lleno de renovada determinación, hasta la computadora de Donatelo, la cual grababa todo lo que sucedía fuera de la guarida. Al darse cuenta que las cámaras de vigilancia habían sido destruidas, tecleó otra opción la cual daba acceso a la grabación interna del lugar que se activaba al estar ausentes las otras en el exterior.

La expresión en el rostro de Leonardo hizo que se le erizara la piel al capitán de los guardianes. Toda la escena de la captura de sus hermanos a manos de Shredder y del suplantador era lo último que Leonardo esperaba ver.

Las pésimas condiciones en las que se encontraban sus hermanos, las cuales el video mostraba lleno de detalles, hicieron que Leonardo se estremeciera. La expresión severa en el rostro de Leonardo, empeoró… si es que eso era posible.

En medio del silencio se escuchó un pequeño maullido cerca de los televisores. Leonardo supo de inmediato que se trataba del pequeño Klunk, la tortuga siguió el débil sonido hasta el lugar. Sobre el sillón estaba la pequeña mascota quien al ver a Leonardo se encogió tanto que parecía que quería desaparecer. Leo se sorprendió mucho al ver las vendas y el entablillado en el cuerpo del gatito.

"Oh no, ¿Tú también Klunk?" Musitó tristemente Leo acercando lentamente una de sus manos a la cabecita de la mascota. El instinto del animalito le aseguraba que no tenía nada que temer así que dejó que la tortuga lo tocara. Al sentir la suave caricia en su cabecita Klunk de inmediato comenzó a ronronear felizmente.

Acostumbrado a actuar después de sopesar cuidadosa y rápidamente todas sus opciones. Leonardo buscó uno de los celulares de sus hermanos. Después de encontrarlo se comunicó con todos sus amigos: Casey, Abril y Leatherhead. Al mismo tiempo que Leonardo terminaba de hablar, el señor Mortu y otro nutrido grupo de guardianes, junto con los científicos se reunían con Leo y el primer grupo de guerreros.

"Joven Leonardo, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos." Ofreció Mortu de inmediato.

Leonardo contestó: "Le agradezco mucho su ayuda señor Mortu, en cuanto mis amigos lleguen nos iremos." Agradeció el joven líder quien a pesar de expresar su contestación con verdadera gratitud, no podía ocultar la enorme preocupación y ansiedad que lo invadía.

"Leonardo," intervino el profesor Partik, "permíteme advertirte algo. La criatura con la que te vas a enfrentar es extremadamente peligrosa. **Debes aniquilarlo**. Tienes que acabar con él de forma definitiva, la mejor forma es la decapitación. Pero recuerda que debes hacerlo en donde yo y mi asistente podamos presenciarlo, en cuanto suceda nosotros nos encargaremos del cadáver." Leonardo asintió comprendiendo que el profesor procedería a hacer lo que necesitaba para erradicar a ese peligroso organismo.

Al poco tiempo todos estaban reunidos. Leonardo pidió prestada una espada y de inmediato dirigió al pequeño ejército directamente al edificio del clan del pie.

Mortu iba al frente de todos junto a Leonardo. Minutos antes, en la guarida, el utrom principal le había instado al ninja de azul que debería, cuando menos, tomar un poco de agua. Leonardo lo hizo, pero apenas fue una cantidad suficiente para humedecer su reseca garganta. Su único pensamiento era llegar cuanto antes al lugar donde estaba su familia.

Mortu no podía comprender cómo Leonardo podía seguir de ese modo sin haberse ocupado de sí mismo primero. Se lo mencionó, pero la única contestación que obtuvo fue: "Mi familia es más importante." Mortu se dio cuenta que era tiempo perdido el seguir hablando de ello, pero sabía que la razón estaba por completo del lado de Leonardo, el tiempo era demasiado valioso como para perderlo.

Mortu estaba asombrado al ver cómo Leonardo se abría paso ágilmente por en medio de la multitud de ninjas del pie que los atacaron en cuanto entraron al edificio. Los ataques del joven ninja eran precisos, directos, no mostraban piedad. El utrom pudo comprobar sin ninguna duda que las enseñanzas de su viejo amigo fueron aprovechadas al máximo al ver en acción a uno de los discípulos. Era muy inspirador el ver a uno de los discípulos de Splinter en acción.

El talento innato de Leonardo podía verse en toda su gloria al igual que su inmenso cariño por su familia.

En cuanto todos llegaron al salón principal, Leonardo se tomó unos segundos para pensar en dónde podrían estar encerrados sus hermanos. Tan pronto cómo pudo sentir una de las presencias, se dirigió rápidamente en esa dirección. El señor Mortu ordenó a sus guardianes: "Permanezcan aquí vigilando." El capitán asintió y dispuso a todos sus hombres de forma que todo el salón estuviese bien vigilado.

Mortu después de asegurarse de todo, siguió el mismo camino que Leonardo, pero antes de que pudiesen él y los demás seguir, Leonardo se acercaba de vuelta al salón principal arrastrando a una tortuga, la cual se retorcía tratando de zafarse. La tortuga que forcejeaba era idéntica a Leonardo.

Abril comprendió una seña de Leo y se dirigió con los demás en la dirección por la cual Leo había llegado. Todos llegaron a la celda para ayudar a todos.

**Tiempo presente.**

Rafael fue el primero en llegar a la escena. Los guardianes que rodeaban a las dos tortugas se separaron un poco permitiéndole ver el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en medio de ellos.

El impostor se encontraba en el centro del grupo de guardianes, estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de la katana que aún tenía, gruñendo en dirección de todos. Al ver a Rafael, el suplantador, muy asustado, le gritó: "¡Ayúdame Rafael!"

Rafael frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que sonreía con sombrío sarcasmo y respondió: "¿Acaso me crees tan imbécil como para ayudar a un cobarde impostor como tú? De verdad que eres un idiota." Gritó Rafael burlándose

"Bien dicho Rafa." Dijo Donnie con aprobación, sonriéndole a Rafael. "En verdad que eres un ser patético." Terminó la inteligente tortuga dirigiéndose a la copia de Leonardo.

Al contrario de lo que Donnie y Rafa pensaban, el impostor estuvo muy lejos de sentirse intimidado. Al verlos a todos reunidos, recuperó su insolente, retorcida y malvada personalidad. El verdadero Leonardo al ver eso se dispuso a estar atento al menor movimiento de aquella criatura.

Mortu sabía que el combate entre ambos era inevitable y necesario para exterminar de una vez por todas a aquel ser tan peligroso. Así que con una señal todos los guardianes retrocedieron hasta topar con los muros del salón, dándoles espacio para enfrentarse. Todos los amigos y la familia de Leonardo permanecieron en la puerta principal, para presenciar todo.

**Continuará… y espero que esta vez no tarde tanto… ^-^'.**


	13. Chapter 13

The insolence and arrogance that were coming off of every movement of the body the imitator had copied and which was obeying all his commands, were completely offensive. It seemed that he still had plenty of encouragement to continue with his work of destruction, his twisted mind was focused only to look at Leonardo, who didn't take his eyes off him.

Despite being surrounded by multiple enemies, the impostor wasn't afraid, you'd think he was completely insane, although the guys already knew it from personal experience, having suffered unspeakably at the hands of who they believed was their older brother.

Smiling madly, the impersonator started talking, addressing to the true leader, "Good to see you again, Leonardo. It seems that my costume won't work anymore, that's very disappointing."

Leonardo, very reluctantly, shuddered at hearing his own voice imitated and saturated with a lot of negative feelings. That stolen voice reflected everything the blue ninja had avoided all his life, hatred, arrogance and a complete lack of respect for all that was worth defending.

"What are you?" Leonardo asked, staring at him, thinking that perhaps the creature before him was actually a reflection of the dark side we all have inside our hearts.

"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY, INSIGNIFICANT MUTANT!" The imitator shouted, directing the tip of the katana he had in hand in Leonardo's direction. "I AM A WHO, NOT A WHAT! That is something those damn scientists who kept me locked up over six hundred years couldn't understand. It's something that those who experimented with me during centuries, never guessed ... THAT I AM A BEING WHO CAN THINK, A SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE! The real culprit of my anger, which has kept me alive all this time... IT'S HIM!" The imitator accused, his voice was saturated with anger, pointing at the professor.

For just a moment the professor was speechless, but he collected all his memories in just a second, to defend himself. "You and all the organisms of your kind were a real plague on hundreds of planets. Your race was the responsible for the extinction of several races in the universe. I am a scientist, I needed proofs. How could I know that a bacteria-like organism the size of my fist, almost transparent, was able to think or reason?" The scientist ended expressing his justifications.

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID LIMITATIONS THAT YOU MADE ME SUFFER FOR A TIME THAT SEEMED ETERNAL? I WANT NO APOLOGIES! I WANT REVENGE!" That creature roared with all his might, clenching his fists, the bones of his hands creaked because of pressure.

A heavy silence followed these words, but then everyone could hear the clear voice of Leonardo, which demanded an explanation. "My brothers never hurt you, why did you try to kill them?"

Upon hearing that, the false Leonardo replied cynically: "That was just for fun. I had ... something like a family, but all my 'relatives' tried to murder me, it was a matter of territory. That's why I hate everyone who has something I never had, that's why I hate to be touched."

"As soon as I was able to copy all the cells in your body, to build mine, I also copied all the information within your brain; names, places, memories, skills, customs, battles, experiences, sensations of pain from your wounds - at saying that his eyes fell on Mikey - all your life, to use it against those idiots you love so much."

Leonardo had realized the baleful gaze the impersonator had given to his baby brother and could see the gesture full of guilt on Mikey's face. The leader began to lose his composure at the thought of everything his little brothers had probably suffered, especially the youngest.

If the impostor was really telling the truth, a lot of memories or information within the mind of Leo, which he had decided not to share with his brothers because those memories could cause pain or concern, had been used against them.

"What if you abandon the stupid life you lead and join me?" The impostor asked suddenly very seriously. "I assure you it is much better to rule the world than dedicate yourself to be a full-time nanny of this bunch of losers. Even together, the three of them couldn't stop me, they are worthless." The copy added mockingly, glancing at the others. Raphael wanted to tore him apart with his own hands, Donnie frowned but Mikey didn't move.

"STOP INSULTING THEM!" Leonardo shouted, clenching his fists so hard that the nails of his fingers were embedding into his palms, making them bleed. "If my brothers had known from the beginning who you really were, you wouldn't have had the slightest chance! ... YOU ARE A COWARD!"

"Do you really think that your subordinates are able to do something right?" Leonardo's twisted copy asked seriously at seeing the reaction of the original turtle.

"They are not my subordinates! They are my brothers! My father! MY FAMILY!" Leonardo responded angrily. "They are the reason of my life, I have devoted my life to those four wonderful beings, to protect them and love them forever. That's why everything you've made them suffer, you will pay for it hundredfold!

After shouting those words, Leonardo was seized with a great desire for revenge and a huge guilt. He turned to his siblings. All those bandages and casts which were covering the bodies of his little brothers reminded Leonardo that they had been cruelly wounded, not only physically but also mentally.

And he hadn't been able to stop it; he couldn't prevent that horrendous situation. It was his fault. He hadn't been aware when he was fighting against Hun. That carelessness had cost his family long hours of suffering, sadness and hopelessness. Days without food, days without proper sleep, unable to defend themselves because of a trick.

All these thoughts shattered the leader's heart; he wanted to compensate them immediately. He closed his eyes for a moment, silently offering an apology, he believed his brothers thought he was responsible for everything that had happened, but the voices full of enthusiasm that came from the bottom of the hearts of his brothers, encouraging him, made him realize he was mistaken.

"KICK HIS ASS, FEARLESS!" Raphael shouted full of desire to see the coward copy bite the dust, but had to hold back a little, his ribs still hurt a lot.

"YEAH, DO IT!" Donnie also joined the yells which were demanding revenge.

Mikey didn't join his brothers in their cheers full of encouragement for the eldest of them, but he had his eyes wide open, fully aware of all the details.

"Don't you get tired of such stupidity?" The copy asked, thereby achieving that Leonardo was looking at him in disbelief. "I truly believe that what I have proposed you is much better than not getting a life." Here, the mocking turtle stopped, he wanted to see Leonardo's reaction.

"You may be an incredibly smart creature," Leo said, "but you can't ask a twisted being like you to understand what it is to love and be loved. After all, even your relatives didn't appreciate you - this made the imitator to clench his teeth and fists hard - you're so full of yourself that you can't see beyond what you want and desire. A predatory beast like you only understand one thing; that the desires of others should obey one desire, yours. I pity you."

All these bickering had as its objective that the real Leonardo could lose his composure and leap on against the imitator, who knew, having all information within his own brain, that the blue ninja would be easier to defeat if he lost control completely.

But it seemed that nothing could make Leonardo to lose control, he was only trembling with rage. Smiling again, the impostor uttered the words in which he had more confidence, those words would get the result he desired, and they were his trump card.

"You should have seen them mourn and beg, when they thought I was their real brother." The copy said licking his lips with satisfaction.

"It was so addictive to see them repeatedly crying their eyes out, that I made them writhe in pain again and again just to see their faces full of that disgusting faith in you, uttering useless words that mingled with their whining, pleading to whom they believed was his real brother to stop."

"I can assure you it was priceless. I'm sure something you cherish with all your soul, has been lost forever." Those words full of poison achieved to made Leonardo's heart cringe of guilt and his reasoning was replaced by a wrath of unfathomable dimensions.

That was the straw that broke the camel; Leonardo was prepared to launch himself squarely against the impostor. But, at the right time, in the silence that precedes a disaster, a petition was heard, "Wait, my son."

Leonardo suddenly stopped upon listening to the quiet but firm voice of his father. One glance from the old sensei had told the young leader that he should remain calm and concentrated, there was too much at stake to fall for the tricks of a creature as insignificant as that impostor. Leonardo closed his eyes for a second and opened them again and nodded obediently.

When Splinter saw the positive reaction of the turtle without bandana to his request, the old sensei smiled at seeing that respectful gaze, he realized the mutant turtle had understood immediately and without words. Without a doubt he was the son the old sensei had regretted that was lost, the father inside the old master was infinitely happy. The others didn't understand why master Splinter had ordered Leonardo to stop.

"Why did you do that for, sensei?" Donnie asked first, giving in to the habit of wanting to know everything at once, with a somewhat disgusted tone.

"Donnie is right!" Raphael joined the protests. "You should have let Leo finish him once and for all!"

Splinter smiled full of satisfaction: "Now your brother is completely focused on all his actions; that will be reflected in future attacks, it will be a battle with an undeniable result, the victory of your brother."

Raphael and Donatello quickly understood it all. Now, after Splinter's warning, Leonardo regained his composure, he had to be cautious, ensuring his victory and, as far as possible, his physical integrity. In his own way, the old master also expected revenge against the impostor who had caused so much pain to his children.

The false Leonardo turned a look of anger towards the wise sensei; who had no problem holding that look he couldn't care less about. Splinter knew that the real Leonardo was himself again in full, which would result in a complete and utter defeat for the impostor.

Giving voice to the anger that filled him completely knowing that the true leader wouldn't fall so easily into one of his dirty tricks, the copy plunged headlong against Leonardo, howling with rage, pointing the katana he had towards Leonardo who already expected that reaction. In this simple way, the situation turned around completely, now was the copy who had lost control, throwing himself foolishly towards its destiny.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>El descaro y la arrogancia que se desprendían de todos y cada uno de los movimientos del cuerpo copiado sobre el cual aquel peligroso organismo ejercía todo su mandato, eran completamente ofensivos. Parecía que aún le quedaban bastantes ánimos para seguir con su labor de destrucción, su mente retorcida se enfocaba solamente en mirar con desfachatez a Leonardo, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.<p>

A pesar de estar rodeado de varios enemigos, el impostor no estaba temeroso, cualquiera diría que estaba completamente perturbado, aunque los chicos ya lo sabían por experiencia propia, después de haber sufrido hasta lo indecible a manos de quien ellos habían creído era su hermano mayor.

Sonriéndose de una forma insana el imitador comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose al verdadero líder, "Que bueno verte otra vez Leonardo. Parece ser que mi disfraz ya no me servirá más, eso es muy desilusionante."

Leonardo, muy a su pesar, se estremeció al oír su propia voz imitada y saturada de varios sentimientos negativos. Esa voz robada reflejaba todo lo que el ninja de bandana azul había evitado toda su vida; odio, soberbia y una completa falta de respeto por todo lo que valía la pena defender.

"¿Qué eres?" Preguntó Leonardo, mirándolo fijamente, pensando que tal vez aquel ser frente a él era en realidad el reflejo del lado obscuro que todos tenemos dentro.

"¡NO TE DIRIJAS A MÍ DE ESA FORMA, MUTANTE INSIGNIFICANTE!" Gritó el imitador dirigiendo la punta de la katana que tenía en mano en dirección de Leonardo. "¡SOY QUIEN, NO QUÉ!. Eso es algo que los malditos que me mantuvieron más de seiscientos años encerrado no lograron comprender. Es algo que los que experimentaron conmigo por varias centurias, nunca adivinaron… ¡QUE YO SOY UN SER PENSANTE, UNA INTELIGENCIA SUPERIOR! Y el verdadero culpable de mi ira, la cual me ha mantenido vivo todo este tiempo,… ¡ES ÉL!" Acusó el imitador con voz saturada de encono, señalando al profesor.

El profesor por un momento se quedó sin habla, pero recolectó todos sus recuerdos en un segundo para defenderse. "Tú y todos los organismos de tu especie fueron una verdadera plaga en cientos de planetas. Son los responsables de la extinción total de varias razas en el universo. Soy un científico, se necesitan pruebas. ¿Cómo podía yo saber que un organismo parecido a una bacteria del tamaño de mi puño, casi transparente, era capaz de pensar o de razonar?" Terminó el científico de manifestar sus justificaciones.

"¿ES POR ESAS ESTÚPIDAS LIMITACIONES QUE ME HICIERON PADECER DURANTE UN TIEMPO QUE ME PARECIÓ ETERNO? ¡NO QUIERO DISCULPAS! ¡QUIERO VENGANZA!" Rugió con todas sus fuerzas aquel ser, apretando sus puños, los huesos de sus manos rechinaban por la presión.

Un pesado silencio siguió a esas palabras, pero después se escuchó la voz clara de Leonardo, la cual exigía una explicación. "Mis hermanos nunca te hicieron ningún mal, ¿Por qué trataste de matarlos?"

Al escuchar eso el falso Leonardo respondió cínicamente: "Eso fue simplemente por diversión. Yo tuve… algo parecido a una familia, pero todos mis 'parientes' trataron de aniquilarme, era una cuestión… territorial. Es por eso que odio a todos los que tienen algo que yo nunca tuve, es por eso que odio que me toquen."

"En cuanto pude copiar todas las células de tu cuerpo para fabricar el mío, también copiaba toda la información dentro de tu cerebro; nombres, lugares, recuerdos, técnicas, costumbres, batallas, experiencias, las sensaciones de los dolores de tus heridas – al decir eso sus ojos se posaron en Mikey – toda tu vida, para usarla en contra de los idiotas que tú tanto amas."

Leonardo se había dado cuenta de la mirada torva que su imitador dirigió a su hermanito y también pudo ver el gesto lleno de culpa en el semblante de Mikey. El líder comenzaba a perder su serenidad al pensar en todo lo que probablemente sus pequeños hermanos habían sufrido, sobre todo el más joven.

Si el impostor realmente decía la verdad, recuerdos o información dentro de la mente de Leo, los cuales él había decidido no compartir con sus hermanos porque podrían causar dolor o preocupación, habían sido usadas en contra de ellos.

"¿Qué tal si dejas la estúpida vida que llevas y te unes a mí?" Preguntó de improviso el impostor muy seriamente. "Te aseguro que es mucho mejor el gobernar el mundo que dedicarte a ser niñera de tiempo completo de todos esos inútiles. Ni siquiera los tres juntos pudieron detenerme, son basura." Añadió burlonamente, mirando de reojo a los demás. Rafael lo miró lleno de ganas de hacerlo pedazos, Donnie frunció el ceño pero Mikey no se movió ni un centímetro.

"¡DEJA DE INSULTARLOS!" Gritó Leonardo apretando tanto sus puños que las uñas de sus dedos se incrustaban en sus palmas haciéndolas sangrar. "Si mis hermanos hubieran sabido desde el principio quién eras realmente, ¡no habrías tenido la más mínima oportunidad!… ¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO COBARDE!"

"¿En verdad crees que tus subordinados son capaces de hacer algo bien?" Preguntó el imitador seriamente al ver la reacción de la tortuga original.

"¡Ellos no son mis subordinados! ¡Son mis hermanos! ¡Mi padre! ¡MI FAMILIA!" Respondió furioso Leonardo. "Ellos son la razón de mi vida; he consagrado mi existencia a esos cuatro seres maravillosos, para protegerlos y amarlos siempre. Es por eso que todo lo que les has hecho sufrir, ¡habré de cobrártelo multiplicado por cien!

Después de gritar aquellas palabras, Leonardo fue presa de una gran ansia de venganza y de una gran culpa. Volteó a ver a sus hermanitos. Todos esos vendajes y yesos que cubrían los cuerpos de los chicos le recordaban que habían sido cruelmente heridos, no sólo físicamente sino también mentalmente.

Y él no había podido impedirlo. No había podido apartarlos de aquella horrenda situación. Era su culpa. No había estado atento cuando se enfrentaron con Hun. Aquel descuido suyo le había costado a su familia horas enteras de sufrimiento, de tristeza, de desesperanza. Días sin comer, días sin dormir, sin poder defenderse a causa de un engaño.

Todos estos pensamientos hacían pedazos el corazón del líder, deseaba compensarlos de inmediato. Cerró sus ojos por un momento pidiendo perdón silenciosamente, creía que sus hermanos pensaban que él era el responsable de todo lo ocurrido, pero las voces llenas de entusiasmo que provenían de lo más profundo de los corazones de sus hermanos, animándolo, lo sacaron de su error.

"¡HAZLO PEDAZOS INTRÉPIDO!" Gritaba Rafael lleno de ganas de ver por los suelos al sucio suplantador, pero tuvo que contenerse un poco, sus costillas aún le dolían bastante.

"¡ACABA CON ÉL HERMANO!" Donnie también se unía a los gritos que exigían el desquite.

Mikey no se unió a sus hermanos en sus expresiones de aliento para el mayor de ellos, pero tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, totalmente al pendiente de todos los detalles.

"¿No te cansas de tanta estupidez?" Preguntó la copia, consiguiendo con ello que Leonardo lo mirara lleno de incredulidad. "En verdad creo que lo que te he propuesto es mucho mejor que no tener vida propia." Aquí se detuvo la burlona tortuga, quería ver la reacción de Leonardo.

"Tal vez seas un ser increíblemente inteligente," replicó Leo, "pero no se le puede pedir a un retorcido ser como tú que comprenda lo que es amar y ser amado. Después de todo, ni siquiera tus parientes te apreciaban – esto hizo que el imitador apretara los dientes y los puños - estás tan enamorado de ti mismo que no puedes ver más allá de lo que tú quieres y deseas. Una bestia predatoria como tú solamente entiende una cosa; que todos los deseos ajenos deben someterse a un solo deseo, el suyo. Me das lástima."

Todos esos dimes y diretes tenían como objetivo que el verdadero Leonardo perdiera su serenidad y se lanzara contra el imitador, el cual sabía, al tener toda información dentro de su propio cerebro, que el ninja de azul sería más fácil de aniquilar si perdía el control por completo.

Pero parecía que nada lograba que la tortuga original perdiera el control, sólo se enfurecía. Sonriéndose una vez más, el impostor emitió las palabras en las cuales tenía más confianza, esas palabras obtendrían el resultado deseado, eran su as bajo la manga.

"Debiste haberlos visto llorar y suplicar, cuando creían que yo era su verdadero hermano," dijo relamiéndose con satisfacción, "era tan adictivo verlos deshacerse en ruegos que varias veces los hice retorcerse de dolor sólo para ver de nuevo su rostros llenos de una repugnante fe en ti, pronunciando palabras inútiles que se mezclaban con sus gimoteos, suplicándole al que creían que era su verdadero hermano que se detuviera. Puedo asegurarte que eso no tuvo precio."

"Estoy seguro que algo que tú apreciabas con toda tu alma, se ha perdido para siempre." Fueron esas palabras llenas de ponzoña las que lograron que el corazón de Leonardo se encogiera de culpa y que su raciocinio cediera el lugar a una ira de insondables dimensiones.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Leonardo se preparó a sí mismo para lanzarse de lleno contra el impostor. Pero en el momento justo, en medio del silencio que precede a una catástrofe, se escuchó una petición; "Espera hijo."

Leonardo se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz tranquila pero firme de su padre. Una sola mirada proveniente del viejo sensei le había indicado al joven líder que debía permanecer tranquilo y bien concentrado; había demasiado en juego para caer en las tretas de un ser tan insignificante como ése. Leonardo cerró sus ojos por un segundo y al volverlos a abrir, asintió obedientemente.

Splinter al ver la favorable reacción de la tortuga sin bandana a su petición, se sonrió al volver a ver aquella mirada respetuosa que lo comprendía de inmediato y sin necesidad de palabras, sin lugar a dudas era el hijo que el viejo sensei tanto había lamentado que se hubiese perdido, el padre dentro del viejo maestro se alegraba infinitamente. Los demás no entendían el porqué el maestro Splinter le había ordenado a Leonardo el detenerse.

"¿Por qué hizo eso sensei?" Preguntó Donnie primero, cediendo a la costumbre de querer saberlo todo de inmediato, con un tono de voz algo disgustado.

"¡Donnie tiene razón!" Rafael se unía a las protestas. "¡Debió haber dejado que Leo acabara con él de una buena vez!"

Splinter se sonrió lleno de satisfacción: "Ahora su hermano estará completamente enfocado en todas sus acciones, eso se verá reflejado en sus futuros ataques, será una batalla con un resultado seguro; la victoria de su hermano."

Rafael y Donatelo lo comprendieron todo rápidamente, ahora después de la advertencia de Splinter, Leonardo recobraba su calma, habría de ser cauteloso, asegurando su victoria y, en todo lo posible, su integridad física. Muy a su manera, el viejo maestro también esperaba venganza en contra del impostor que había causado tanto dolor a sus hijos.

El impostor dirigió una mirada llena de furia en dirección del sabio sensei, quien sostuvo sin ningún problema aquella mirada que le tenía sin cuidado, Splinter sabía que el verdadero Leonardo volvía a ser dueño de sí mismo en su totalidad, algo que se traduciría en una completa y absoluta derrota para el suplantador.

Dando voz a la cólera que lo llenaba por completo al saber que el verdadero líder no habría de caer tan fácilmente en una de sus sucias tretas, la copia se lanzó de lleno, aullando de rabia, con la katana que le quedaba hacia Leonardo quien ya esperaba esa reacción. De esa sencilla forma, la situación daba la vuelta por completo, ahora era la copia la que perdía el control, arrojándose tontamente en dirección de su destino.

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again to Amonra. Even though she is so busy, she always manages to dedicate some time to revise the new chapter I send her. Rose is learning a lot. ^-^ It is not Amonra's fault if her disciple (I mean me, XD) isn't as diligent as she should be. ^-^'.**

* * *

><p>Without wasting another second, Leonardo squared off against his opponent, and a fight with swords began. The clashes of the metallic blades gave off sounds which completely filled the whole place, the echo of the first ones merged with the new sounds emanating from the weapons clashing again with more force, one against the other.<p>

Several times, during the beginning of the fight, both fighters were forced to recoil because of the strength of the swords striking each other. The real Leonardo realized almost immediately that they were evenly matched and that the fight would be decided by one of them making a mistake. This conclusion was realized when he understood that his opponent had the same physical strength and knowledge as he had. The impostor hadn't lied ... he was an identical copy of the young leader, or so it seemed.

Suddenly the copy jumped and threw himself against Leonardo with all his strength. Leonardo placed the sword he was grabbing between the enemy's weapon and the target, which was his head. Immediately after blocking the attack, the original turtle used the fake Leonardo's momentum against him. Grabbing the strap that held the sheaths of the swords with his free hand he directed the clone's head toward his fist, which was forcefully grabbing the guardian sword's hilt. Leonardo struck the face of his opponent with all his might.

The false leader fell heavily onto his back because of the strong blow. Unfortunately for the original turtle, the copy didn't let go of his katana.

"Damn you ..." The impostor whispered furiously standing and wiping with the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away the blood that was dripping from his mouth.

"That was for my father! Now it's my turn." Leonardo said, running towards his clone. Master Splinter smiled with pride at seeing that the silent instructions he had given to his eldest son were being followed to the letter.

The impostor was ready to counterattack. Once again both swords returned to face each other, but everyone could see that one set was wielded by someone who was completely possessed by anger. The fake Leonardo tried uselessly to hurt the original turtle, but Leonardo knew all of the attacks and techniques perfectly; none of the impersonator's attacks could touch him.

For a moment the copy could regain some serenity, thereby achieving the ability to deliver a strong blow to Leonardo's wrist with the tip of the handle of the katana he was holding. The force of the blow caused Leonardo to drop his sword. But the copy didn't have time to celebrate this small victory, it didn't matter that Leonardo had been stripped of his weapon, the fight continued.

In the absence of a sword, Leonardo continued to fight with only his fists, delivering several blows to the face and body of his armed opponent. The copy lost his temper. He tried to hurt Leonardo once again with a single stroke straight to the head. Leonardo smoothly managed to capture the blade of the sword with the palms of his hands, and then pulled with all his strength, he was able to snatch the sword from the impostor's hands. Leonardo threw away the katana, the weapon flying in the opposite direction from the guardian's sword Leonardo had brought with him.

The blows of the real leader began to make his mark on his opponent's body, who was unable to defend himself, because he wasn't focused. Each of Leonardo's blows managed to make the impostor recoil. The final blow hit with full force against the face of the clone, who wobbled. The original turtle took the opportunity to grab the imposter by his neck, smashing the copy's head against the floor.

A creak was heard at the same time the copy's head slammed into the hard surface.

"That was for my brother Raphael!" Leonardo exclaimed. Raphael smiled satisfied. The temperamental turtle knew his older brother, his best friend, would do just what he had in mind. Despite all their differences, he and Leonardo understood each other perfectly.

"Get up!" Leonardo ordered. "I won't attack someone who is lying on the floor."

"YOU CAN'T GIVE ME ORDERS, MISERABLE MUTANT!" The copy snarled, unsuccessfully trying to get up. The imposter was panting, a large amount of blood flowing freely from his mouth and nose to drip upon the floor. "A PATHETIC BEING LIKE YOU IS WHO SHOULD BE EXTERMINATED!" The rage had managed to infuse enough strength into the fake turtle to allow him to pull himself up off the floor. He stood up and smiled in a malicious way. Leonardo instantly knew that his opponent was planning to do something unexpected.

The imitator threw a pair of shurikens which were hidden in his belt towards the young leader's face. Skillfully, despite the short distance, Leonardo deflected both metallic pieces in the air with his bare hands.

The look of astonishment reflected in the imposter's eyes indicated that he hadn't expected a reaction as skilled as that one. "You can copy my body, you can copy my skills, you can have within your own brain all the techniques I have perfected ... but you can't copy my heart. It is the place where everything merges into a great power capable of defeating anything, thanks to the love my family has given me all my life." Leonardo explained at seeing the disbelieving look in the imposter's eyes.

In the blink of an eye the true leader resumed his attacks against an enemy who couldn't react in time. Each one of Leonardo's blows made the impostor remember the words which had warned him that he would pay for every time he had hurt his brothers.

The malignant clone tried to concentrate, to counterattack by throwing a blow; big mistake. Leonardo realized what the clone was doing immediately. Grabbing the impostor's arm by its wrist in the air, the eldest turtle twisted the arm in such a way that the elbow was facing down, instantly and without letting go the enemy's arm, Leonardo whirled his back to the infamous impostor placing his shoulder just below the elbow of the twisted arm and promptly pulled the arm down.

Leonardo's brothers knew exactly what would happen upon doing that. Neither Michelangelo nor Raphael stopped watching, the only one who closed his eyes for a moment was Donatello at hearing the copy exhaling a piercing cry of pain.

When Donatello reopened his eyes the clone of his big brother was kneeling on the floor holding his arm, trembling in pain.

Leonardo stood before the copy, and exclaimed, "That was for my brother Donatello." Donatello's peaceful personality made him feel sorry for the creature, but only for a moment, the young genius was remembering everything that the heartless being had made him and his brothers suffer; especially Michelangelo.

"HOW CAN AN ANIMAL LIKE YOU DEFEAT ME?! DAMN YOU!" The impersonator growled in rage grinding his bloody teeth together so hard they began to crack.

"I am not the only one who has defeated you, all of us did it. Inside me are all the qualities that my family and friends have helped me to develop." Leonardo proclaimed.

"It was incredibly naive of you to think that you could insult the wisdom and teachings my father has given me, or that you could overcome Donatello's unrivalled intelligence which has rescued me from the depths of ignorance; or that you could exceed the extraordinary strength Raphael possesses, which has helped me to build my own; or that you could get rid of Michelangelo's unparalleled optimism, which has helped me countless times in keeping away the anguish of despair," The eldest said.

"I AM SUPERIOR TO ALL THOSE USELE-" Before the clone could finish his sentence, Leonardo approached him and grabbed him by his neck, choking off his words.

"Mind your words, Imposter. If you insult them again, I swear, your situation will get much worse." Leonardo's voice, though quiet, was laced with a tone that left no doubt that what the impersonator had suffered would be child's play in comparison to what it would suffer if he persisted in insulting his family.

Leonardo released his clone's neck and it fell to its knees on the floor again. The impersonator had to face reality, he had been defeated, but the stubborn pride as well as the willful arrogance he possessed was one of the worst combinations out there; especially when mixed with a large amount of cowardice.

Leonardo didn't believe his eyes when the impostor bent forward placing his forehead on the floor in front of him. Everyone in the huge room couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

"Forgive me Leonardo!" The impostor begged with a voice full of entreaty. "Now I understand why you have been able to defeat me... You have so many beings who love you by your side, but I've never been able to enjoy that privilege. Please...Have mercy on me!"

Hearing that voice pleading for its life, Leonardo suffered a moment of indecision.

Raphael, remembering what had happened in the lair, immediately recognized the dirty trick, and tried to warn his brother. "DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING HE TELLS YOU, LEO! IT'S A TRICK!"

Leonardo had redirected his gaze towards his younger sibling when he heard his voice warning him. Despite Raphael's good intentions, the impersonator took advantage of the good heart of the young leader, attacking him by surprise.

Before the astonished eyes of all, for a few seconds the hand of the copy's uninjured arm turned into a claw that seemed to be made up of solid bone. The claw lashed out striking Leonardo across the top of his legs, causing him to fall to the ground in pain, his injured legs no longer able to support his weight.

Everyone's eyes widened even more, filling with horror. Michelangelo - who since the fight had started - hadn't articulated a single word, exhaled a gasp of shock, muttering the name of his older brother after that.

For a moment Leatherhead thought Michelangelo would try to wriggle out of his grasp to try to get closer to Leonardo, but he was wrong. After having pronounced the name of his brother, Michelangelo froze again.

Taking advantage of the commotion, the clone got up and hurried to where the katana had fallen. Donatello, after seeing what had happened, didn't cease to observe the imitator. In the few moments the imposter had used to reach the weapon, his hand had reverted back to 'normal'.

_How is that possible?_ The young genius asked himself, while the closest guardian was helping Leonardo get to his feet. Despite the guardian's quick movements to help, Leonardo had already begun to stand up waving the guardian away.

Although the false turtle had the katana in his hands, he didn't attack Leonardo immediately; he took a few seconds before doing so. Nobody could understand why, but something was for certain, the wait had a distinct and no doubt evil purpose.

In the few moments the enemy remained motionless, it was observed that the injuries Leonardo had inflicted upon his imposter began to disappear, his arm functional again.

"I think I'm hallucinating." Raphael murmured with angry disbelief. The red clad turtle rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision. "Is it just me, or has he completely healed?"

"It seems so ..." Donatello muttered. _I hope my suspicions are incorrect but..._ he thought to himself. The intelligent turtle hoped with all his heart that his suspicions were wrong, because if the creature was able to do what he was thinking, then the fight was stacked against his brother in more ways than one.

Leonardo, after making sure that his wounds weren't too serious, grabbed the sword the same guardian who had tried to helped him to stand up was handing to him. Leonardo thanked him, then concentrated again on his opponent, promising himself not to be fooled again.

"I don't allow myself to be carried away by the foolish compassion you and your family shows. That is what makes me different from you, you fucking idiot. Thanks to that weakness, you will be the one who will perish by the end of this fight." The impostor sneered, trying to ridicule the true leader.

Leonardo only replied, "You're right, I am very different from you ... And you can't even imagine how happy that makes me." Then he added, "I don't know how you did it, but I see you've healed. No matter how many times I have to try, you are going to pay for everything you have done to my family."

Many of the guardians, like Leonardo's brothers and friends, wanted to intervene, but they knew it was a one on one battle, so they were forced to hold back. Leonardo began the next assault of the fight.

Knowing perfectly all the weaknesses of his own body, Leonardo began to attack the most vulnerable areas of the impostor's body, trying to take advantage to finish him off, remembering the professor's warning.

Everyone in the huge room didn't take their eyes off of the two fighters, but no one knew another set of eyes were also observing the fight. Unlike the leader's friends, this pair of eyes watched the whole confrontation with selfish interest.

"Hmmmm, it seems the copy isn't as useless as I thought. Perhaps I should interfere or perhaps not ..." The owner of that pair of eyes deliberated, watching the whole confrontation from the safety of an adjoining room.

The sword attacks of the original Leonardo began to push back the copy, who realized that his enemy knew exactly where to attack him. When the shell of the impostor ran into the wall, the copy conceived of a way to escape. A powerful diagonal attack was dangerously approaching his throat.

The copy smiled with glee. In a split second the impostor dropped the katana which was defending him. The guardian's sword the true leader was wielding had no more obstacles in its way, the blade of the sword cut the neck and both palms of the impostor's hands. The imposter had raised his hands to ward off the blow of the sword. As the sword slid along his palms the copy managed to grab the blade of the guardian's sword. The false turtle only wanted the wound on his neck to be deep enough to cut his jugular and carotid, he didn't desire to be decapitated.

Upon being in constant motion, the blood pressure of both fighters was high enough to force the blood out of the neck's cut in the direction of Leonardo. The copy had accurately calculated the angle and all the blood that burst forth from his wound sprayed into the eyes of the original turtle, who didn't expect the copy to risk his life bleeding out like that.

The moment Leonardo moved stepping back because of the blood that had blinded him, the copy used this distraction to start hitting and kicking his opponent repeatedly, until Leonardo fell to the floor. After Leonardo's fall, the copy nudged away the sword the young leader was wielding, leaving him completely at his mercy.

No one could believe what was happening. No guardian dared to move to aid the original turtle; Mr. Mortu indicated to them with his hands that they shouldn't interfere.

The face which showed the most disbelief was Donatello's, who couldn't understand how the impostor could keep moving after losing so much blood. Suddenly, everything became clear; the wound in both palms and neck of the impostor had healed immediately, as if he had never been wounded by the original turtle.

The young genius immediately realized how dangerous and unique the abilities of the creature were. The organism had an insurmountable capacity for regeneration, ideal in that the healing seemed to be almost instantaneous. It was incredible to be able to witness such a thing.

The copy, at seeing his opponent lying helpless on the floor, approached to where he had placed the katana. He picked it up and got close to Leonardo, who was blinking repeatedly to try to remove the red veil that prevented him from seeing clearly, while trying to scramble to his feet.

"Surprised?" The copy asked tauntingly. "I told you, I am a superior being. It seems the copy has surpassed the original." The impostor attacked Leo's legs, and then followed with his arms. The young leader was trying to ward off the attacks, but he was unable to. Deep bruising and minor wounds were inflicted all over his body; though none were fatal, they were enough to cause him to waver on his feet.

His lack of food during his motionless state coupled with his injures forced him to his knees, as his vision swam, the loss of blood from his injuries not helping.

"I like to see you on your knees. You have to ask for my forgiveness for daring to touch me. An insignificant mutant like you shouldn't have made me this angry, or given me this much trouble. If you don't beg my forgiveness, I swear to you, I will annihilate everyone and everything you love." The imposter smiled viciously then. "I hope you refuse to beg, it would give me so much pleasure to destroy everything." The impostor punctuated his sentence piercing the leader's left arm with the blade of the katana. Leonardo collapsed to the floor, with a small cry of pain the sword still lodged in his body, having struck and pierced bone.

Upon seeing this, Raphael tried to get close to his big brother to help him. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I AM GOING TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!" The red masked ninja shouted as he advanced towards the impostor, but his father stopped him.

"No, Raphael! We must trust your brother, and believe that he will be victorious."

"But father! Leo's hurt and he's not going to be able to win against that thing by himself!" The sai wielder ninja objected.

"It doesn't matter if it looks like a hopeless situation, your brother won't give up, ever. He always clings to hope when it comes to defending us, my son. Trust in him." Raphael had no choice but to obey.

The impostor heard these words and sneered. "Are you always so stupid? Don't you realize I am the winner? This mutant is completely useless," he mocked as he approached Leonardo, who was breathing hard and sweating profusely as he tried to pull the sword from his upper arm.

"Now," muttered the impostor kneeling near Leonardo, savoring the suffering of his opponent, and even more, being the focus of everyone's attention. "How do you want me to end with your miserable life?"

"I will be the one who will finish you off!" Leonardo exclaimed loudly and steady.

The impostor was completely taken aback by that voice, while the original leader's breathing returned to normal naturally. Leonardo swiftly and firmly gripped the handle of the weapon whose blade was deeply embedded into his arm pulled, slashing through the neck of his opponent so swiftly that the impostor had no time to even feel it.

"That was for Michelangelo!" Leonardo shouted, immediately kicking the impostor's head away so that he was unable to use whatever healing powers he possessed to reattach his head. The decapitated head rolled away from the body which collapsed alongside Leonardo. "It's what you deserve for daring to hurt our baby brother!" Leonardo growled.

A murmur of surprise came from all of the mouths of the guardians who were crowded around the room. Cries of joy from Leonardo's family and friends echoed throughout the hidden bunker.

"Well done, Leo!"Donatello cheered.

"Way to go, Leo!" Casey shouted.

"That idiot deserved that and more!"Raphael exclaimed.

"Well done, young Leonardo!" Mortu commended.

Raphael rushed towards Leonardo to help him up off the ground. Donatello sighed in relief; he had been really worried about his brother.

Splinter exhaled a sigh that mingled pride and relief. _It is __over. _The old sensei thought to himself.

He was right in a way; that particular enemy would never give them any trouble again, but ... there were still consequences that sooner or later, they would have to face. Splinter's paternal instinct did not deceive him. Instinctively he turned his worried gaze towards his youngest son.

Mikey wasn't celebrating the victory of his big brother. He stood, supported by Leatherhead, a serious expression upon his face. Splinter immediately realized that his youngest son was still dealing with everything he had thought to be his fault. But Splinter hoped his oldest son, helped by Raphael and Donatello, would be able to help Michelangelo realize that none of this was his fault, and be able to put these dark thoughts behind him so that he would again smile brightly at all of them.

Shredder rose from his seat feeling furious. He immediately went to a hidden elevator. On the way he thought to himself before speaking his thoughts out loud. "All of the time spent searching the hidden laboratory was, ultimately, a waste of time ... but I will take revenge. I will find a way of making you pay dearly, Leonardo. This has only caused the debt you have with me, to become bigger." With those hateful words, Saki retired.

The professor hurried over the corpse's head, his assistant did the same and immediately both scientists opened a huge metal tube they had brought with them. The professor immediately began to pour the contents of the tube upon the severed head. The tissues immediately began to melt.

A high-pitched shriek came from the copied head which was melting slowly, but inexorably. A small creature, almost transparent, was trying to get out from beneath the dissolving tissues. At seeing this, the professor poured more of the substance over the top of that organism; the extermination of that pest assured.

After the dissolution, all that was left was a puddle of primordial goo. But the professor didn't want to leave anything to chance, and so with the aid of his assistant, they set fire to the mess on the floor, doing the same with the body. All of the guardians helped, the fire was intense but controlled and they didn't stop until there were only ashes left.

"This dangerous race has been wiped out completely." The professor announced to all present. The most pleased with this result was Mr. Mortu, who didn't want to wait any longer to compensate his friends for all the suffering they had gone through; and in confronting the last being of a dangerous species which he and the professor mistakenly believed they could control.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Sin perder ni un segundo más, Leonardo se puso en guardia y una lucha con espadas comenzó. Los choques de las hojas metálicas dejaban escapar sonidos férreos que llenaban por completo todo el lugar, el eco de los primeros se confundía con los nuevos sonidos emanados de las armas que chocaban nuevamente con más fuerza, una contra la otra.<p>

Varias veces, durante el inicio del enfrentamiento, ambos combatientes retrocedían a causa de la fuerza del choque de las espadas. El verdadero Leonardo comprendió enseguida que estaban casi a la par y que la lucha se decidiría en cuanto uno de ellos cometiese un error garrafal. Esta conclusión nació al ver que su oponente poseía la misma fuerza y conocimientos que él mismo tenía dentro de sí. El impostor no había mentido… era una copia idéntica del joven líder, o así parecía.

De pronto, la copia saltó lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas contra Leonardo quien interpuso la espada que portaba entre el arma enemiga y el blanco, que era su cabeza. Inmediatamente después de bloquear el ataque, la tortuga original usó el impulso del falso Leonardo en su contra, sujetando la correa que sostenía las fundas de las espadas con su mano libre y atrayéndolo hacia su puño, el cual sostenía con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada guardián. Leonardo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de su oponente.

El falso líder cayó pesadamente de espaldas a causa del golpe, pero para mala suerte de la tortuga original, la copia no soltó la katana.

"Maldito…" Susurró con furia el impostor limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que le escurría de la boca, después de ponerse de pie casi al momento.

"¡Eso fue por mi padre! Ahora es mi turno." Dijo Leonardo corriendo en dirección de su clon. El maestro Splinter sonrió lleno de orgullo al comprobar que las silenciosas instrucciones que le había dado a su hijo eran seguidas al pie de la letra.

El impostor se encontraba listo para contraatacar. Una vez más ambas espadas volvían a enfrentarse, pero todos pudieron notar que una de ellas era portada por alguien que se encontraba absolutamente poseído por la ira. El Leonardo falso trataba inútilmente de herir a la tortuga original pero Leonardo conocía todos los ataques y técnicas a la perfección, ninguno de los ataques del suplantador pudo herirlo.

Por un instante la copia pudo recobrar un poco de serenidad, logrando con ello asestar un buen golpe a la muñeca de Leonardo con la punta de la empuñadura de la katana que sujetaba. La fuerza del golpe logró que Leonardo dejara caer su arma. Pero la copia no tuvo tiempo para celebrar esa pequeña victoria, no importaba que Leonardo hubiera sido despojado de su arma, la pelea continuó.

Al no contar con una espada, Leonardo siguió luchando sólo con sus puños, asestando varios golpes al rostro y al cuerpo de su armado contrincante. La copia, volviendo a perder la calma, quiso herirlo con un tajo directo a la cabeza. Leonardo, sin problemas, pudo atrapar la hoja de la espada con las palmas de sus manos, después, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, logró arrancar el arma de manos del impostor. Leonardo arrojó lejos la katana que cayó en dirección opuesta a la espada guardián que él había traído consigo.

Los golpes del verdadero líder comenzaban a dejar su marca en todo el cuerpo de su adversario, quien al estar totalmente desconcentrado era incapaz de defenderse. Cada uno de los puñetazos de Leonardo hacía retroceder al impostor. El último golpe dio de lleno contra el rostro del clon, éste se tambaleó. La tortuga original aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetarlo de la nuca estampando el cráneo del villano contra el piso.

Un crujido se escuchó al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de la copia impactaba contra la dura superficie.

"¡Eso fue por mi hermano Rafael!" Exclamó Leonardo. Rafael sonrió plenamente satisfecho. La temperamental tortuga sabía que su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, haría justo lo que él tenía en mente. A pesar de todas sus diferencias, él y Leonardo se comprendían a la perfección.

"¡Levántate!" Ordenó Leonardo. "No voy a atacar a alguien que está tirado en el piso."

"¡TÚ NO PUEDES DARME ÓRDENES, MUTANTE MISERABLE!" Rugió la copia tratando de levantarse sin conseguirlo, jadeando, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre que manaba libremente de su boca y de su nariz caía al piso. "¡UN SER TAN PATÉTICO COMO TÚ ES QUIEN DEBERÍA SER EXTERMINADO!" La ira logró infundirle las fuerzas suficientes a la tortuga falsa, permitiéndole levantarse del piso. Se puso de pie y se sonrió de una manera enfermiza. Al instante Leonardo supo que su adversario planeaba hacer algo inesperado.

El imitador lanzó un par de shurikens que traía escondidos en su cinturón en dirección del rostro del joven líder. Hábilmente, y a pesar de la corta distancia, Leonardo desvió ambas piezas metálicas en el aire, sólo con sus manos.

La mirada llena de asombro que los ojos del impostor reflejaban, indicaba que no esperaba una reacción tan diestra. "Puedes copiar mi cuerpo, puedes copiar mis habilidades, puedes tener dentro de tu propio cerebro todas las técnicas que he perfeccionado… pero nunca podrás copiar mi corazón que es el lugar donde todo se fusiona en un gran poder capaz de vencerlo todo, gracias al amor que mi familia me ha brindado toda mi vida." Explicó Leonardo al ver aquella mirada incrédula en los ojos del impostor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el auténtico líder reanudó sus ataques en contra de aquel enemigo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cada uno de los golpes de Leonardo le hacía recordar a aquel impostor las palabras que le habían advertido que pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a sus hermanos.

Concentrándose lo suficiente, el maligno clon intentó devolver un golpe, gran error. Leonardo se dio cuenta de inmediato. Sujetando la muñeca del brazo del impostor en el aire, el mayor de las tortugas torció el brazo del suplantador de tal forma que el codo quedó hacia abajo, instantáneamente y sin soltar el brazo del enemigo, Leonardo giró sobre sí mismo dándole la espalda al infame impostor colocando su hombro justo debajo del codo del brazo torcido y sin dilación jaló el brazo de la copia hacia abajo.

Los hermanos de Leonardo sabían perfectamente lo que pasaría al hacer eso. Ni Miguel Angel ni Rafael dejaron de observar, el único que cerró sus ojos por un instante fue Donatelo al escuchar a la copia emitir un grito desgarrador de dolor.

Cuando Donatelo volvió a abrir sus ojos la copia se encontraba arrodillada en el piso sujetando su articulación, temblando de dolor.

Leonardo se encontraba de pie justo delante de la copia exclamando; "¡Eso fue por mi hermano Donatelo!" La pacífica personalidad de Donnie le hizo sentir lástima por aquel ser, pero sólo por un segundo, el joven genio recordó todo lo que aquel ser sin entrañas le había hecho padecer a él y sus hermanos, sobre todo al más joven.

"¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN ANIMAL COMO TÚ PUEDA VENCERME?! ¡MALDITO SEAS!" Aulló de coraje el suplantador rechinando sus ensangrentados dientes tan fuertemente que comenzaban a agrietarse.

"No soy yo quien te ha vencido, sino todos nosotros. Dentro de mí se encuentran todas las cualidades que mi familia y mis amigos me han ayudado a desarrollar." Dijo Leonardo.

"Has sido increíblemente ingenuo al pensar que podías insultar las sabias enseñanzas que mi padre ha sembrado en mí, o que podrías superar la inteligencia inigualable de Donatelo quien me ha librado de las tinieblas de la ignorancia; o que podrías sobrepasar la extraordinaria fuerza que Rafael posee, la cual me ha ayudado a construir la propia o que podrías hacer desaparecer el indestructible optimismo de Miguel Angel que me ha alejado en incontables ocasiones de la angustia de la desesperación." Contestó el mayor.

"¡YO SOY SUPERIOR A TODOS ESOS INÚT…!" Antes de que el clon pudiese terminar su frase, Leonardo se acercó a él y lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello, estrangulándolo, ahogando sus palabras.

"Mide tus palabras, idiota. Si vuelves a insultarlos, habré de hacértelo pasar peor." La voz de Leonardo, aunque calmada, estaba revestida de un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas que lo que el suplantador había sufrido sería un juego de niños en comparación con lo que podría sucederle si se empeñaba en seguir profiriendo aquellas infames palabras en contra de su familia.

Leonardo lo soltó y el clon cayó de nuevo de rodillas al piso. El imitador tuvo que afrontar la realidad, había sido vencido, pero el necio orgullo unido a la estúpida arrogancia que la copia poseía, es una de las peores combinaciones que hay, sobre todo cuando han sido mezcladas con una enorme cantidad de cobardía.

Leonardo no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando el impostor se agachó colocando su frente en el piso frente a él. Todos en la enorme habitación tampoco podían creer lo que presenciaban.

"¡Perdóname Leonardo!" Rogó el impostor con una voz llena de súplica. "Ahora entiendo porque has podido vencerme… tienes de tu lado a tantos seres que te quieren… pero yo nunca he podido gozar de ese privilegio… ¡ten compasión de mí!"

Al escuchar aquella voz que suplicaba por su vida, Leonardo tuvo un segundo de indecisión.

Rafael, recordando lo que le había sucedido en la guarida, reconoció de inmediato la sucia treta y trató de advertírselo a su hermano. "¡NO CREAS NADA DE LO QUE TE DICE, LEO! ¡ES UN TRUCO!"

Leonardo había dirigido, sin pensar, su vista hacia su hermano de rojo cuando escuchó su voz advirtiéndole. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de Rafael, el imitador tomó ventaja del buen corazón del joven líder atacándolo por sorpresa.

Ante las sorprendidas miradas de todos, la mano del brazo ileso de la copia se transformó por unos segundos en una garra que parecía estar formada por sólido tejido óseo. Un zarpazo dirigido directamente a la parte superior de las piernas de Leonardo, causó que el líder cayera de espaldas al sentir un gran dolor el cual provocó que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerlo.

Los ojos de todos se ensancharon aún más, llenos de estupor. Miguel Angel, quien desde que había comenzado la pelea no había articulado ni una sola palabra, exhaló un grito ahogado, murmurando después el nombre de su hermano mayor.

Por un momento Leatherhead creyó que Miguel Angel trataría de zafarse de sus brazos para tratar de acercarse a Leonardo, pero se equivocó, después de haber pronunciado el nombre de su hermano, Miguel Angel se quedó quieto otra vez.

Aprovechando la conmoción, el suplantador se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde había caído la katana. Donatelo, después de ver aquello, no dejó de observar al imitador. En los escasos momentos que la copia de su hermano mayor había utilizado para llegar hasta el arma, su mano había vuelto a cambiar a la 'normalidad'.

_¿Cómo es eso posible?_ Se preguntaba el joven genio mientras el guardián más cercano a Leonardo trataba de ayudarle a ponerse de pie. A pesar de la celeridad del guardián tratando de ayudar al líder, Leonardo ya había comenzado a levantarse, indicándole al buen guardián que no necesitaba ayuda.

Aunque la tortuga falsa tenía de vuelta la katana en sus manos, no atacó de inmediato a Leonardo, se tomó unos segundos antes de hacerlo. Nadie podía entender la razón, pero algo era seguro, la espera tenía un maligno propósito.

En los pocos instantes que el enemigo estuvo inmóvil, se pudo apreciar que las marcas de los golpes en su cuerpo desaparecían, además, su brazo lastimado volvía a ser funcional.

"Creo que estoy alucinando." Murmuró Rafael, furioso e incrédulo. La tortuga de rojo se frotó los ojos tratando de aclarar su visión. "¿Soy yo o parece ser que ese miserable se ha repuesto de pronto?"

"Eso parece…" Murmuró Donatelo. _Ojalá mis sospechas estén equivocadas pero…_ Pensó para sí mismo. La inteligente tortuga esperaba con toda su alma que sus sospechas estuviesen equivocadas, porque si aquel ser era capaz de hacer lo que él pensaba, entonces aquella pelea era muy injusta para su verdadero hermano, en más de un sentido.

Leonardo, después de cerciorarse que sus heridas no eran muy serias, sujetó la espada que el mismo guardián que había tratado de ayudarle a ponerse de pie le tendía. Leonardo le agradeció, después se concentró de nuevo en su oponente, prometiéndose no volver a dejarse engañar otra vez.

"Yo no me dejo llevar por la estúpida compasión que tú y tu familia muestran a veces. Eso es lo que me hace diferente de ti, maldito imbécil. Será gracias a esa debilidad que serás el único que perezca al final de esta pelea." Se mofó el impostor tratando de ridiculizar al verdadero líder.

Leonardo sólo replicó; "Tienes razón, soy muy diferente a ti… y no puedes ni siquiera imaginarte cuánto me alegro por ello." Después agregó; "No sé cómo lo lograste, pero puedo ver que estás repuesto. No importa cuántas veces tenga que intentarlo, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora; habrás de pagar por todo lo que has hecho."

Muchos de los guardianes, al igual que los hermanos y amigos de Leonardo querían intervenir, pero sabían que era una batalla de uno contra uno, así que se obligaron a contenerse. Leonardo comenzó el siguiente asalto de la batalla.

Conociendo a la perfección todas las debilidades de su propio cuerpo, Leonardo comenzó a atacar las zonas más frágiles del impostor tratando de tomar ventaja para poder acabar con él, recordando la advertencia del profesor.

Todos en el recinto no les quitaban los ojos de encima, pero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, otro par de ojos también presenciaban la pelea. A diferencia de los amigos del líder, este par de ojos observaba todo el enfrentamiento con un interés egoísta.

"Hmmmm, parece ser que la copia no es tan inútil como yo pensaba, tal vez debería interferir o tal vez no…" Deliberaba el dueño de aquel par de ojos que observaba desde la seguridad de una habitación contigua, a través de un buen sistema de monitoreo, todo el enfrentamiento.

Los ataques de espada del Leonardo original comenzaban a hacer retroceder a la copia quien se dio cuenta que su enemigo sabía exactamente dónde atacar. Cuando el caparazón del impostor topó con el muro, ideó una forma de zafarse. Un poderoso ataque en diagonal se acercaba peligrosamente en dirección a su garganta.

La copia sonrió con alegría, en una fracción de segundo el impostor dejó caer la katana que lo defendía. La espada guardián que empuñaba el verdadero líder al verse libre del obstáculo hirió el cuello y ambas palmas de las manos del impostor, quien las había levantado para interponerlas para amortiguar la fuerza del corte. Mientras la hoja de la espada se deslizaba por sus palmas, la copia se las arregló para sujetar la hoja de la espada guardián. La falsa tortuga sólo quería que la herida en su cuello fuera lo suficientemente profunda para cortar su yugular y su carótida, no para decapitarlo.

Al estar en constante movimiento, la presión sanguínea de ambos combatientes era lo suficientemente alta para que la sangre saliera con fuerza del corte en la garganta de la copia en dirección de Leonardo. La copia había calculado con precisión el ángulo y gran parte de la sangre que salió despedida de su herida cayó en los ojos de la tortuga original quien no esperaba que la copia pudiese arriesgarse a desangrarse sólo para hacer eso.

El instante que duró Leonardo al retroceder, debido a la sangre que cayó por completo en sus ojos, cegándolo, lo aprovechó la copia para comenzar a golpearlo y patearlo repetidamente hasta que Leonardo estuvo tirado en el piso. Después de que Leonardo cayera, la copia pateaba la espada que empuñaba el joven líder, dejándolo completamente a su merced.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Ningún guardián se atrevía a moverse para auxiliar a la tortuga original, el señor Mortu les indicaba con las manos que no debían interferir.

El rostro que mostraba más la incredulidad era el de Donatelo, quien no podía comprender cómo el impostor podía seguir en movimiento al perder tal cantidad de sangre. De pronto todo se aclaró, la herida en ambas palmas de las manos y en el cuello del impostor sanaba de inmediato, como si nunca lo hubiera herido la tortuga original.

El joven genio de inmediato comprendió lo peligroso y único de la naturaleza de aquel ser. Ese organismo poseía insuperables capacidades para la regeneración, ideales para que fuese casi instantánea. Era insólito el poder presenciar tal cosa.

La copia al ver a su oponente indefenso en el piso se acercó al lugar donde había dejado caer la katana, la levantó y se acercó a Leonardo quien parpadeaba repetidamente para quitarse el velo rojo que le impedía ver con claridad al mismo tiempo que trataba de ponerse de pie.

"¿Sorprendido?" Preguntó burlonamente la copia. "Te lo dije, soy un ser superior. Parece que la copia ha superado al original." El impostor dio un tajo e hirió a Leonardo en una de sus piernas, después siguió con sus brazos. El joven líder trataba de defenderse, pero no podía lograrlo. Varios golpes y heridas menores aparecían por todo su cuerpo y a pesar de que ninguna era fatal, eran lo suficientemente serias para hacer vacilar sus pasos.

La falta de alimento a la que estuvo sometido el organismo de Leonardo durante su estado inmóvil lo obligó a caer de rodillas al comenzar a marearse, la pérdida de sangre que fluía de todas aquellas heridas no lo estaba ayudando.

"Así me gusta, verte de rodillas. Quiero que me pidas perdón por haberte atrevido a ponerme la mano encima, un insignificante mutante como tú no debería haberme hecho enfadar de esta forma, ni darme tantos problemas. Si no ruegas por mi perdón, te juro que aniquilaré todo y a todos los que tú amas." El impostor sonrió con saña. "Espero que te rehúses a rogarme, ¡así podría darme el gusto de destruirlos a todos!" El impostor terminó la frase atravesando el brazo izquierdo del líder con la espada que había recogido del piso. Leonardo se derrumbó en el piso de nuevo, con la espada aún alojada en su cuerpo, exhalando un pequeño grito. La hoja había traspasado su hueso.

Al ver eso, Rafael trató de acercarse para ayudar a su hermano.

"¡EN CUANTO TE TENGA ENTRE MIS MANOS VOY A MANDARTE DIRECTO AL INFIERNO, MALDITO!" Gritó el ninja de rojo mientras avanzaba hacia el impostor, pero su padre lo detuvo.

"¡No Rafael! Debemos confiar en tu hermano, no te preocupes, el saldrá victorioso."

"¡Pero, padre! ¡Leo está mal herido y no será capaz de ganarle a esa cosa por sí solo." Objetó el ninja portador de sais.

"No importa si parece una situación desesperada, tu hermano no se rendirá jamás. El siempre se aferra a la esperanza cuando se trata de defendernos, hijo. Confía en él." A Rafael no le quedó otra opción más que obedecer.

El impostor había escuchado esas palabras y se burló. "¿Siempre son tan estúpidos? ¿No se dan cuenta que yo soy el vencedor? Este mutante es un completo inútil." Se burlaba mientras se acercaba a Leonardo, quien respiraba con dificultad, sudando copiosamente, tratando de sacar la espada de su brazo.

"Ahora," murmuró el impostor arrodillándose cerca de Leonardo, saboreando el sufrimiento de su oponente, y más aún, siendo el centro de la atención de todos, "¿cómo quieres que termine con tu miserable vida?"

"¡Seré yo quien termine contigo!" Exclamó de improviso Leonardo con voz fuerte y segura.

El desconcierto del impostor fue enorme al escuchar esa voz, la respiración del líder original regresaba naturalmente a la normalidad. Leonardo sujetó ágilmente y con firmeza la empuñadura del arma cuya hoja estaba profundamente clavada en su brazo y dio un tajo tan vertiginosamente al cuello de su oponente que el impostor no tuvo tiempo de sentirlo.

"¡Eso fue por Miguel Angel!" Gritó Leonardo pateando de inmediato la cabeza del impostor, sin darle tiempo de poner en marcha el sistema de sanación que poseía. La cabeza decapitada rodó lejos del cuerpo el cual se derrumbó junto a Leonardo. "¡Nunca debiste haberle puesto las manos encima al más pequeño de nosotros!" Gritó Leonardo.

Un murmullo de sorpresa y de admiración que provenía de las bocas de los guardianes que se encontraban alrededor de la enorme habitación se esparció por todo el lugar, al igual que las exclamaciones de alegría de todos los amigos y familiares de Leo.

"¡Bien Leo!" Donatelo gritó feliz.

"¡Así se hace Leo!" Gritó Casey.

"¡Eso y más se merecía ese idiota!" Exclamó Rafael.

"¡Bien hecho, joven Leonardo!" Elogió el señor Mortu.

Rafael se precipitó en dirección de Leonardo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Donatelo suspiró aliviado, realmente había estado muy preocupado por su hermano mayor.

Splinter exhalaba un suspiro que mezclaba el orgullo y el alivio. _Se acabó_. Pensó para sí mismo el viejo sensei, en cierta forma tenía razón, aquel enemigo jamás podría darles problemas otra vez, pero… aún quedaban todas las consecuencias, que tarde o temprano debían enfrentar. El instinto paternal no lo engañaba. Instintivamente volteó a ver a su hijo más joven.

Mikey no celebraba la victoria de su hermano mayor. Solo estaba ahí, de pie, sostenido por Leatherhead, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. Splinter se dio cuenta de inmediato que su hijo menor aún estaba lidiando con todo lo que él creía había sido su culpa. Pero Splinter esperaba que su hijo mayor, ayudado por Rafael y Donatelo, pudiera ayudar a Miguel Angel a darse cuenta realmente que nada de lo sucedido había sido culpa suya, ayudarlo a dejar esos obscuros pensamientos detrás de sí para volver a sonreírles a todos ellos tan alegremente como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Shredder se levantó de su asiento sintiéndose furioso. Se dirigió de inmediato a un ascensor escondido, en el camino pensaba para sí mismo antes de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, "De cualquier forma todo el tiempo invertido en la búsqueda fue, al final, un tiempo perdido… pero me vengaré, hallaré la forma de hacértelo pagar muy caro Leonardo. Esto sólo ha provocado que la deuda que tienes conmigo, aumente." Con esas palabras llenas de odio, Saki se retiró.

El profesor se apresuró a acercarse al cadáver del impostor, su asistente hizo lo propio y de inmediato ambos científicos abrieron un enorme tubo metálico que traían consigo. El profesor de inmediato comenzó a derramar el contenido del tubo sobre la cabeza decapitada. Los tejidos de esa parte del cuerpo de la copia de inmediato comenzaron a derretirse.

Un chillido agudo surgió de entre la cabeza copiada que se derretía lenta pero inexorablemente. Una criatura pequeña, casi transparente, intentaba salir de debajo de los tejidos que se disolvían. El profesor al ver eso dejó caer más de la substancia encima de aquel organismo, el exterminio de aquella plaga estaba asegurado.

Al finalizar la disolución, lo único que quedó fue un charco de substancias primordiales, pero el profesor no quería dejar nada al azar, así que también, ayudado por su asistente, le prendió fuego a la mezcolanza en el piso igual que al cuerpo. Todos los guardianes ayudaron a que el fuego fuese intenso pero controlado y no pararon hasta que quedaron sólo las cenizas.

"Esta peligrosa raza ha sido exterminada por completo." Anunció el profesor a todos. El más complacido con el resultado era el señor Mortu quien no quería esperar más tiempo para compensar a sus amigos por todo el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado al enfrentar al último ser de una especie la cual, él y el profesor, creyeron que podían controlar.

**Continuará… **

**N/A – Lo siento peque, sé que querías que Mikey también peleara… pero recuerda que tenía su pierna en muy mal estado como para poder hacerlo ^-^'. Excusas... XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Usually, the person who always helps me, is Amonraphoenix. But she has been so busy with her work and her studies that right now the one who helped me was DarkUnderworld. But now, I have realized that Amonraphoenix and DarkUnderworld are as thick as thieves. I have had TWO persons helping me so far... and I haven't thanked one of them as much as I should. I am sorry. Thanks to Dark and Amonra! XD**

* * *

><p>Contrary to his habits, Raphael clasped his older brother tightly into his arms after he had hastily approached him; almost falling to his knees to do so. The hothead brother was careful not to touch the badly injured arm of the turtle who was seated on the floor and was wearing a big smile as he approached, stretching out his uninjured arm.<p>

Despite all the pangs of pain which invaded the body of the victorious turtle upon feeling that affectionate squeeze, on Leonardo's face could only be seen a huge smile of affection and a little surprise after seeing upon Raphael's face an expression of pride.

"You were awesome, Bro." Raphael whispered in his older brother's ear with a voice so sincere that Leonardo didn't mind in the least the pain that nearly overwhelmed him. Besides, he was sure Raphael's own injuries were just beginning to heal, and it was clear that the temperamental turtle was also suffering a bit because of the close embrace.

"If I had known that all I needed for you to hug me like this was to go away for a few days, I would have done it before, Raph." Leonardo - following the example of his hothead brother - had also whispered in his brother's ear in an amused tone. He didn't want any word of the conversation that Raphael had begun in private to reach the others' ears.

"Very funny, Fearless ..." Raphael laughed under his breath as he hugged his brother, before continuing in a sad tone, "I missed you so much, Leo." Leonardo went from surprise to pleasant astonishment at hearing that last phrase that sprang from the deepest part of the heart of the surliest of his brothers. Leonardo wondered how it had been possible that he hadn't been able to avoid all this.

Despite his self control, Leonardo's face immediately showed all of his thoughts. _If Raphael is so affected, I can't even imagine how Donnie and Mikey are after all of this... Why, when the situation warrants it, I can't defend them as I should do it? It seems that fate is always lurking to take advantage of my moments of weakness. I wish I were stronger…" _Leonardo thought closing his eyes tightly as he felt how the tears were beginning to prick his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Leo." A voice started to say calmly, full of counterclaim, it was Donatello's, his voice had surprised the two turtles. The ninja in purple had approached slowly to his brothers, aided by April; the cast on his leg not allowing him to move easily. "You're thinking that everything that has happened was your fault, right?" The young genius finished expressing those words with a bit of anger, but the sad smile on his face softened them.

Leonardo wasn't surprised when he realized that his little brother had guessed his thoughts. After all, his brother in purple had been on countless occasions, thanks to his great empathy, the confidant of the older turtle. "If it hadn't been for my weakness, none of this would have happened, Donnie." Leonardo answered.

Raphael broke the hug at hearing that; he grabbed Leo's shoulders at the same time he was frowning.

"April, please, help me to take off my bandana." Donatello asked his human friend as soon as he saw an unmistakable sign of dizziness on the face of his big brother.

As soon as the bandana was held by the redheaded girl, the young genius told her; "Please, wrap the bandana around Leo's arm, it is still bleeding."

"Of course." The young woman replied smiling, using the bandana to temporarily bandage her wounded friend.

While April was gently wrapping Leonardo's arm, Donatello crossed his arms over his chest telling his older brother; "I knew it, I can see the guilt overwhelming you from two miles away."

Leonardo lowered his head a little in embarrassment, but his thoughts took another direction because of the presence of his brother in purple, that reminded him of what he had seen in the security video of the computer.

"What happened to your hands, Donnie?" Leonardo asked, directing his gaze towards the bandages that were covering what was left of those two skillful limbs.

"I-I am going to e-explain it later, Leo." The smartest stammered, as he hid his hands behind his shell. He didn't want to tell the truth to his brother, but didn't want to lie to him either.

"Donnie lost his hands defending Mikey." Raphael said without hesitation, he knew that sooner or later Leonardo would find out what had happened. Raphael thought it would be better if Leonardo knew it once and for all.

Leonardo's face turned as white as a bed sheet. He turned his gaze towards his hothead brother who sighed in resignation. His gaze darted to Donatello, who just nodded closing his eyes. This revelation had completely destroyed the noble attempt of the bo wielding ninja who had tried to relieve the guilt that had begun to grow inside his big brother. Fortunately, Raphael was also there and offered his words.

"Donny's right, Leo," Raphael began. "If you keep believing that it's your fault, then we'll have two of you to deal with, and one is bad enough." Upon hearing this, Leonardo looked at Raphael, searching for an explanation on his brother's face to those strange words.

Raphael answered his brother's unasked question. "Since the impostor came, Mikey was convinced that it was because of him that 'you' had changed."

"Why does Mikey think it was his fault?" Leonardo asked turning to look at Michelangelo who hadn't approached the small group. Michelangelo turned his eyes towards Leatherhead when Leonardo looked at him; the youngest turtle knew that the others were telling their big brother what had happened. The enormous crocodile, acceding to the request of the youngest of the group, had picked him up in his arms again.

Interrupting the conversation of the small group, a couple of guardians grabbed the impostor's corpse by the ankles, dragging it into the fire the professor had lit to disintegrate the last remnants of the vile organism.

"Yeah ... I will tell you later why the knucklehead thinks it's his fault." The hothead turtle assured, after silently observing the action done by Mr. Mortu's men. "For now I just want you to get rid of all of guilt, Leo. Every time you organize a private pity party to 'celebrate' your 'guilt' it makes me want to kick you in the ass from New York to California."

"But ..." Leonardo began to protest.

"Don't protest, Leo ..." Raphael warned him, his voice slightly threatening. "You are getting a black eye because of the fight ... if you insist on protesting, I will personally give you another one, then you'll have a matching set, and then you'll look more like a raccoon than a turtle. So, you better listen to me."

"Thanks, Raph." Leonardo smiled gratefully at his hothead brother. The leader wanted to hug him again but Raphael stopped him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Fearless; but I've already had my turn, everyone else is waiting their turn," Raphael explained gesturing towards the smartest who was currently wrapped up by April's arms. The woman hadn't ceased hugging him after knowing about the loss of her green friend.

Leonardo, assisted by Raphael, slowly rose from the floor his injured legs threatening to fail, before Raphael steadied him. April let Donatello go, so that he could move towards Leonardo who embraced him; the smart turtle clinging tightly to the body of his older brother.

"You have no idea how happy I felt when I realized it wasn't you who had hurt us, Leo." The young genius sobbed against Leonardo, who had held his arm gently around his little brother's shoulders, hugging him tightly against his chest.

"I think your happiness was as immense as mine, little brother, when I realized that all of you were still alive." The eldest replied enjoying the tenderness of his calmer brother.

"We will find a solution for your hands, Donnie." The oldest turtle said to the smartest with a big smile on his face. Donatello nodded, full of hope.

"More importantly, we will have to do our best to convince Mikey that none of this was his fault." The smartest suddenly said after a few moments. He was feeling a little guilty and worried that their youngest brother wasn't overall appreciating - like Donnie and Raphael - the return of their older brother.

Before Leonardo could ask something else, the Professor's voice was heard. "This dangerous race has been wiped out completely." Donatello leaned on April once again and went to where Michelangelo was, followed by Raphael. The red ninja knew Leonardo still had someone else to embrace.

"Leonardo, my son." At hearing those words spoken by a deep and warm voice, the turtle averted his gaze, which had been fixed on his brother in orange.

"Father ..." Leonardo said smiling, full of joy finding out that the old rat was free of injuries. Sensei's eyes, bright with satisfaction, met his son's who looked at him happily.

Without delay, the master's eldest son knelt before his father, surrounding him with his arm.

"Master, I am so glad you are unharmed. I'm so sorry about everything that has happened." The oldest turtle apologized, resting one cheek on his father's chest.

Splinter sighed while shaking his head; knowing his child would never stop feeling guilty for everything that had happened to the family.

_My child._ Splinter thought, embracing his oldest son with all his strength, smiling blissfully. _Yes, he is my child._ The old sensei took the opportunity to share those moments with the son he had thought had surrendered completely to hatred. Though he still worried that it was possible that this fate could befall his oldest son, at the moment helping his brothers would take all of the leader's time.

"Leonardo," the master said to his son when he broke the hug, "Now, you must take care of your brothers, help them to heal, especially Michelangelo."

"Of course father. I will start right now." Leonardo assured, full of hope, and standing up. Leonardo and his father walked to where the others were. The young leader looked forward to helping ease his youngest brother's pain.

As they approached to the main group, Leonardo felt himself filled with bewilderment and worry at Michelangelo's strange behavior. The youngest turtle, blue eyes in shadow, was frowning with his arms crossed over his chest, gaze locked upon the guardians who were helping the professor and his assistant.

Donatello and Raphael were speaking to Michelangelo, trying to understand why the youngest turtle was behaving like he was, but Michelangelo didn't even bother to look at them. Their baby brother's attitude began to try Raphael's patience.

As soon as Leonardo was closer to the enormous alligator, Leatherhead immediately understood the intentions of the older turtle, so he lowered his arms, allowing Leonardo to get closer to his baby brother.

Despite his bewilderment at having observed Michelangelo's cold indifference, Leonardo's face had a wide smile full of emotion and endless love. He extended his arm to lay his hand on one of his little brother's cheeks, the one that had the mark from the drop of acid which had been in contact with his skin, drawing in it a line that looked, from afar, as the trail of numerous tears.

But before Leonardo could touch Michelangelo's cheek, the youngest turtle slapped away the hand which was seeking to mitigate his sorrow. "Keep your hands away from me, Leonardo!" The turtle that was in Leatherhead's arms hissed venomously. Leatherhead looked at Mikey in confusion.

The tender smile on Leonardo's face vanished instantly upon hearing that. He dropped his arm slowly, looking mournfully at his little brother who stared back at him with a look that was something akin to hatred.

Leonardo felt as if his heart had been ripped apart. Never, at any time and in any way, had Michelangelo ever looked at him like this. Those same blue eyes that had expressed eloquently all of the love and admiration he had felt, were now full of cold disdain and contempt...

_I'm sure something you cherish with all your soul, has been lost forever. __The hateful words of his vile opponent, whispered through his mind, echoing around in his head until it became so loud it deafened him._

_No ..._he thought furiously to himself_, __those words uttered by the impostor __in order__ to hurt me and my family. I won't allow him to succeed._ "I am sorry little brother, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Leonardo said apologetically, trying with all his strength to stop the tears which were threatening to fall, smiling once again at his normally mischievous little brother.

Michelangelo didn't reply, he just exhaled a sigh of annoyance, fixing his eyes back on all of the activity that was going on around them.

"Mikey!" The two remaining brothers reproached him, not believing what they had just seen and heard.

Leonardo stopped the protests of his brothers. "Don't worry guys, Mikey is just tired, that's all." The guys' faces clouded over at noticing the sorrow and despair in Leonardo's eyes. The eldest turtle knew he needed to hear everything that had happened to Michelangelo, as it was the only way to help him. He knew he had to be patient.

Splinter didn't understand the reason for his youngest son's strange behavior either, but he instantly recognized the difficult task his three children had ahead of them in recovering their baby brother.

Making sure everything was consumed by the flames, turning it to ash, the professor approached Mr. Mortu, "It's finished. Now there is no danger, and we can go whenever you please, sir."

"Come, my friends. It's no longer prudent to stay any longer in this place, we must withdraw." Mr. Mortu announced to everyone in the place. All of the guardians surrounded the core formed by all of the family members and close friends.

"Where are we going?" Donatello asked.

"For now, we must go home." Leonardo replied thoughtfully. "After that, we'll move out."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Raphael asked remembering that the Shredder knew the location of their home.

"Of course it's a good idea, young warrior." Mr. Mortu quickly added. "There, we can take better care of your wounds. Besides, I and my guardians won't leave until we are sure that you are properly settled into your new home. Don't worry, not even the Shredder would dare to attack you knowing that we are all together." The professor nodded in agreement with Mr. Mortu.

"Do you know a good place for us to move to, Leo?" Donatello asked Leonardo.

"Yes. Long ago I found an isolated location; it will be perfect for our new home." Leonardo smiled convinced that his brothers would be pleased with his choice.

"Then, it is settled, let's go!" Mr. Mortu said, pressing a button on the instantaneous displacement device. Instantly all of them disappeared leaving behind only a room that had witnessed the expected meeting of the members of an entire family.

Except Michelangelo.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Violeta: Entre el nivel de Inglés que tu servidora posee y dominar el idioma, hay un mar de diferencia. Sería demasiado arrogante de mi parte decir que sí cuando hay tantas personas que conocen el idioma a la perfección… Pero, ese hecho no me impidió el disfrutar de tus amables palabras, gracias ^-^. Tienes mucha razón en cuanto a ese detalle con la palabra "fearless". Espero poder aplicar la buena lógica que me has explicado en una de mis siguientes historias. :D Lástima que no tengas cuenta, así podría haberte agradecido desde el momento en que leí tu review.<strong>

* * *

><p>En contra de su costumbre, Rafael estrechó con fuerza a su hermano mayor entre sus brazos después de haberse acercado a él presurosamente; casi se había dejado caer de rodillas para poder hacerlo. El gruñón hermano tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar el brazo mal herido de la tortuga que estaba sentada en el piso y que al verlo acercarse sonrió, estirando su brazo útil.<p>

A pesar de todas las punzadas de dolor que invadieron el cuerpo de la tortuga ganadora al sentir aquel cariñoso apretón, en el rostro de Leonardo sólo podía verse una enorme sonrisa de afecto y un poco de sorpresa después de haber visto en el semblante de Rafael una expresión de orgullo.

"Estuviste fenomenal, hermano." Murmuró Rafael al oído de su hermano mayor con un tono de voz tan sincero que a Leonardo no le importó en lo más mínimo el dolor que lo invadía. Además, sabiendo que aún era muy pronto, estaba seguro que las heridas de Rafael apenas comenzaban a sanar. Era indudable que también la temperamental tortuga sufría un poco a causa del estrecho abrazo.

"De haber sabido que para que me abrazaras de esta forma sólo tenía que ausentarme por unos cuantos días, lo habría hecho antes Rafa." Leonardo también murmuró al oído de su hermano de rojo en tono divertido, siguiendo el ejemplo de su gruñón hermanito. No quería que nada de la conversación que Rafael había comenzado de manera privada llegara a oídos de los demás.

"Muy gracioso Intrépido…" Se rió Rafael por lo bajo mientras abrazaba a su hermano antes de continuar con un tono triste; "Te he extrañado mucho hermano." Leonardo pasó de la sorpresa al más agradable estupor al escuchar aquella última frase que brotaba de lo más profundo del corazón del más huraño de sus hermanitos, Leonardo se preguntó cómo había sido posible que no hubiera podido evitar todo aquello.

A pesar de su autocontrol, el semblante de Leonardo de inmediato manifestó todos sus pensamientos. _Si Rafael está tan afectado, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo están Donnie o Mikey… ¿Por qué, cuando la situación lo amerita, nunca puedo defenderlos como es debido? Pareciera que el destino está siempre acechándome para aprovecharse de mis momentos de debilidad. Ojalá fuera más fuerte…_ Pensó Leonardo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente al sentir que comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de ellos.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Leo." Comenzó a decir la voz tranquila, llena de reconvención del pequeño Donatelo, la cual tomó por sorpresa a las dos tortugas. El ninja de morado se había acercado lentamente a sus hermanos, auxiliado por Abril, el yeso en su pierna no le permitía moverse fácilmente. "Estás pensando que todo lo que ha sucedido, fue tu culpa, ¿verdad?" Terminó el joven genio de expresar esas palabras con un poco de enfado, pero la sonrisa triste en su cara suavizaba sus palabras.

Leonardo no se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su pequeño hermanito había adivinado sus pensamientos, después de todo su hermano de morado había sido, en infinidad de ocasiones, gracias a su gran empatía, el confidente tranquilo del mayor de los muchachos. "Si no hubiera sido por mi debilidad, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, Donnie." Respondió Leonardo.

Rafael se separó de Leonardo al escuchar eso, sujetándolo por los hombros y frunciendo el ceño.

"Abril, por favor, ayúdame a quitarme la bandana." Pidió Donatelo a su amiga humana en cuanto observó que en el semblante de su hermano mayor se manifestaba una señal inequívoca de un mareo.

En cuanto la bandana estuvo en poder de la pelirroja el joven genio le pidió; "Por favor, venda la herida de Leo, todavía está sangrando."

"De inmediato." Respondió sonriendo la joven utilizando aquella prenda para vendar provisionalmente la herida de su amigo.

Mientras Abril envolvía delicadamente la profunda herida de Leonardo, Donatelo se cruzó de brazos diciéndole a su hermano mayor; "Lo sabía, la culpabilidad se te nota a dos kilómetros de distancia."

Leonardo bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado, pero sus pensamientos tomaron otra dirección a causa de la presencia de su hermanito de morado, aquello le hizo recordar lo que había visto en el video de seguridad de la computadora.

"¿Qué te pasó en la manos, Donnie?" Preguntó Leonardo dirigiendo su mirada en dirección de las vendas que cubrían lo que quedaba de aquellas dos hábiles extremidades.

"D-después t-te lo explicaré, Leo." Tartamudeó el más listo, mientras escondía sus manos detrás de su caparazón. No quería mencionarle la verdad a su hermano, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

"Donnie perdió sus manos defendiendo a Mikey." Dijo Rafael sin dudarlo ni un segundo, él sabía que tarde o temprano Leonardo habría de enterarse de todo lo que les había sucedido. Rafael pensó que sería mejor si Leonardo se enteraba de una buena vez.

EL rostro del mayor se puso tan blanco como una sábana. Dirigió su mirada a su temperamental hermano quien suspiró resignado y después miró a Donatelo, quien solamente asintió cerrando sus ojos. Aquella revelación había destruido por completo el noble intento del ninja de morado quien había tratado de aliviar la culpa que había comenzado a crecer en el interior de su hermano. Pero afortunadamente Rafael también estaba ahí, ofreciendo sus palabras.

"Donatelo tiene razón Leo." Comenzó Rafael. "Si te empeñas en creer que es tu culpa tendremos dos tortugas con ese horrible complejo en casa. Y ya es bastante con una sola." Leonardo al escuchar eso miró a Rafael de forma que el mayor le pedía una explicación al gruñón para aquellas extrañas palabras.

"Desde la llegada del impostor a casa, Miguel Angel está convencido que fue a causa de él, el que 'tú' hubieras cambiado." Fue la respuesta de Rafael al mudo ruego de su hermano mayor.

"¿Mikey cree que fue su culpa? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Leonardo volteando a mirar a Miguel Angel quien no se había acercado al pequeño grupo. Miguel Angel dirigió su vista en dirección de Leatherhead cuando Leonardo lo miró, el menor sabía que los demás le hacían saber al mayor lo que había pasado. El enorme cocodrilo, accediendo a una petición del más joven del grupo, lo había levantado en brazos otra vez.

Interrumpiendo la conversación del pequeño grupo, un par de guardianes sujetaron el cuerpo del impostor por los tobillos, arrastrándolo hasta la fogata que el profesor había encendido para deshacerse por completo de todos los remanentes de aquel vil organismo.

"Si… después te contaré por qué el cabeza hueca cree que es su culpa." Aseguró el gruñón, después de observar silenciosamente aquella acción por parte de los hombres del señor Mortu. "Por ahora, sólo quiero que te deshagas del sentimiento de culpa, Leo. Cada vez que organizas una fiesta privada para 'celebrar' tu 'culpabilidad' me dan ganas de patearte el trasero desde Nueva York hasta California."

"Pero…" Comenzó Leonardo a protestar.

"Pero nada, Leo…" Le advirtió Rafael con voz que amenazaba ligeramente. "Se nota que vas a tener un ojo morado por la pelea… si insistes en protestar yo personalmente te pondré el otro ojo igual, así tendrás el juego; para que parezcas mapache en vez de una tortuga… Así que si no quieres lucir así, será mejor que me hagas caso."

"Rafa, gracias." Le sonrió Leonardo con agradecimiento. El líder quiso abrazarlo de nuevo pero Rafael se lo impidió.

"Ya, ya, te emocionas Intrépido, yo ya tuve mi turno. Además, aquí hay muchos que también esperan el suyo." Mencionó Rafael señalando al más listo quien se encontraba en ese momento rodeado de los brazos de Abril, quien no había dejado de abrazarlo al enterarse de la pérdida de su verde amigo.

Leonardo, auxiliado por Rafael, se levantó lentamente del piso para evitarle a Donatelo el tratar de cambiar de posición para hacer lo que la tortuga de rojo, gracias a que sus piernas estaban ilesas, había logrado primero; estrechar de nuevo al hermano que todos amaban profundamente.

Abril soltó a Donatelo, así pudo moverse en dirección de su hermano mayor, la tortuga más lista prácticamente se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de Leonardo.

"No tienes ni idea de la felicidad que experimenté al saber que no fuiste tú quien nos había lastimado, Leo." Sollozó el joven genio cerca del cuerpo de su hermano, mientras Leonardo lo rodeaba con su brazo, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Creo que tu felicidad fue tan grande como la mía, hermanito, cuando comprobé que todos aún estaban con vida." Replicó el mayor disfrutando hasta el máximo de la ternura de su hermanito más tranquilo.

"Encontraremos una solución para tu manos, Donnie." Aseguró el mayor al más listo con una sonrisa. Donatelo asintió lleno de esperanza.

"Tenemos algo más importante que hacer en este momento, tendremos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para convencer a Mikey que nada de esto fue su culpa, Leo." Dijo de pronto el más listo, después de unos momentos, sintiéndose un poco culpable y preocupado de que el más joven no estuviese disfrutando, como él y Rafael, del regreso de su hermano mayor.

Antes de que Leonardo pudiese preguntar algo más, la voz del profesor se escuchó. "Esta peligrosa raza ha sido exterminada por completo." Donatelo volvió a apoyarse en Abril y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Miguel Angel, seguido de Rafael. El ninja de rojo sabía que Leonardo aún tenía a alguien más a quien abrazar.

"Leonardo, hijo mío." Al escuchar aquellas palabras expresadas por una voz profunda y afectuosa, el joven quelonio desvió su mirada, la cual había estado fija en su hermanito de naranja.

"Padre…" Sonrió Leonardo lleno de júbilo al comprobar que la anciana rata estaba libre de heridas. Los ojos del sensei, brillantes de satisfacción, se encontraron con los de su hijo quien lo veía lleno de alegría.

Sin tardanza, el mayor de los hijos del maestro se arrodilló frente a su padre, rodeándolo con su brazo.

"Maestro, me alegro que se encuentre bien. Lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido." Se disculpó el mayor, recargando una de sus mejillas en el pecho de su padre. Splinter suspiró al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, su pequeño nunca dejaría de sentirse culpable por todo lo que le sucedía a la familia.

_Mi pequeño._ Pensó Splinter abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su primogénito, sonriendo lleno de dicha. _Si, es mi niño._ El viejo sensei aprovechó la oportunidad hasta el máximo para compartir aquellos momentos con el hijo que creía que se había entregado por completo al odio. Tal vez después no podría hacerlo, el ayudar a sus hermanos habría de ocupar todo el tiempo disponible que el mayor de las tortugas tuviese para esa importante tarea.

"Leonardo," dijo el maestro a su hijo rompiendo el abrazo, "ahora debes ocuparte de ayudar a sanar a tus hermanos, sobre todo a Miguel Angel."

"Por supuesto padre. Empezaré ahora mismo." Aseguró Leonardo lleno de esperanza, poniéndose de pie. Ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los demás, el joven líder esperaba con ansia el momento de tener al más chico entre sus brazos para comenzar a mitigar su dolor.

Entre más se acercaban al grupo principal, Leonardo se sintió lleno de preocupación y desconcierto, todo a causa del extraño comportamiento de Miguel Angel quien sólo se ocupaba en mirar; con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y con ojos ensombrecidos, a los guardianes que terminaban de ayudar al profesor y a su asistente.

Donatelo y Rafael le dirigían la palabra al más joven, tratando de entender por qué Miguel Angel se comportaba así, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos, la indiferencia del ninja de naranja comenzaba a gastar la paciencia de Rafael. En cuanto Leonardo estuvo junto a Leatherhead el enorme cocodrilo comprendió de inmediato las intenciones del mayor de los chicos, así que puso a Miguel Angel al alcance de su hermano.

A pesar de su desconcierto después de haber observado el frío desinterés de Miguel Angel, Leonardo mostraba una sonrisa llena de emoción y de cariño infinito. Extendió su brazo para posar su mano en una de las mejillas de su pequeño hermano, aquella que tenía la marca de la gota de ácido que había estado en contacto con su piel formando una línea, que a lo lejos, parecía el rastro de cuantiosas lágrimas.

Antes de que Leonardo pudiera tocar a Miguel Angel, la tortuga más joven apartó de un manotazo aquella mano que buscaba ansiosamente el atenuar su tristeza. "¡Mantén tus manos lejos de mí, Leonardo!" Vociferó la tortuga en brazos de Leatherhead, el científico miró a la joven tortuga sin comprender lo que sucedía.

La tierna sonrisa en el rostro de Leonardo desapareció instantáneamente al escuchar eso, dejó caer su brazo lentamente, mirando lleno de aflicción a su pequeño hermano quien le devolvía la mirada, una mirada que sin lugar a dudas expresaba algo parecido al odio.

Leonardo sintió que su corazón se despedazaba. Nunca, en ninguna ocasión y de ninguna forma, Miguel Angel lo había mirado así. Esos mismos ojos azules que podían expresar de la manera más elocuente todo el cariño y la admiración que siempre había sentido, ahora expresaban fríamente el desdén, el desprecio…

Como el eco que se escucha perfectamente después de gritar al estar en la cima de una montaña, Leonardo escuchó de nuevo, dentro de su mente, las palabras de su recién fallecido oponente; _Estoy seguro que algo que tú apreciabas con toda tu alma, se ha perdido para siempre. _Esas odiosas palabras, susurradas a través de su mente, aumentaban su intensidad hasta casi dejarlo sordo.

_No… las palabras de ese ser tenían como objetivo lastimarme y lastimar a los míos. No voy a permitir que tenga éxito… _Pensó Leonardo para sí. "Perdóname hermanito, no era mi intención el hacerte sentir incómodo." Dijo Leonardo a modo de disculpa, evitando con todas sus fuerzas que sus ojos se inundaran, sonriéndole una vez más a su usualmente travieso y risueño hermanito.

Miguel Angel no respondió, sólo exhaló un suspiro de fastidio, fijando su vista de nuevo en todas las actividades que se llevaban a cabo lejos de ellos.

"¡Mikey!" Le reprocharon al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos restantes, sin creer lo que acababan de ver y escuchar.

Leonardo detuvo las protestas de sus hermanos. "No se preocupen chicos, Mikey está fatigado, eso es todo." Donatelo y Rafael se pusieron muy serios notando la tristeza y la desesperación de Leonardo en sus ojos. El mayor sabía que necesitaba escuchar de Rafael lo que había sucedido con el menor, sólo así podría ayudarlo; así que decidió esperar pacientemente.

Splinter tampoco comprendía la razón de aquella extraña conducta, pero reconoció enseguida la dura tarea que les esperaba a sus tres hijos, para recuperar al menor de ellos.

Asegurándose de que todo lo que había sido presa de las llamas, convirtiéndose totalmente en cenizas, el profesor se dirigió al señor Mortu; "Listo, ahora no hay ningún peligro, podemos irnos cuando quiera, señor."

"Vámonos amigos míos. Ya no es prudente el permanecer por más tiempo en este lugar, debemos retirarnos." Anunció el señor Mortu a todos en el lugar. Todos los guardianes rodearon al núcleo principal formado por todos los miembros de la familia y sus amigos más cercanos.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Donatelo.

"Por ahora, debemos ir a casa." Respondió Leonardo pensativo. "Después, nos mudaremos."

"¿Crees que sea buena idea?" Preguntó Rafael al recordar que Shredder ya conocía la localización de su hogar.

"Claro que es un buena idea, joven guerrero." Se apresuró a añadir el señor Mortu. "Ahí podremos atender mejor sus heridas. Además, yo y mis guardianes no los abandonaremos hasta que estemos seguros que ya están instalados en su nuevo hogar. No te preocupes, ni siquiera Shredder se atrevería a atacarnos sabiendo que estamos todos juntos." El profesor asentía en complicidad con Mortu.

"¿Conoces algún buen lugar para mudarnos, Leo?" Le preguntó Donatelo a Leonardo.

"Sí, hace mucho tiempo lo encontré por casualidad, es un lugar aislado, será perfecto para ser nuestro nuevo hogar." Sonrió Leonardo convencido de que a sus hermanos les agradaría su opción.

"Entonces, no se diga más, ¡vámonos!" Dijo el señor Mortu presionando un botón del dispositivo de desplazamiento instantáneo. Al momento todos desaparecieron dejando tras de sí solo una habitación que había sido testigo de la esperada reunión de los miembros de toda una familia.

A excepción de Miguel Ángel.

**Continuará…**


	16. Chapter 16

**There is something I can't understand... the words: "Dark" and "Underworld" aren't the most pleasant words in this world, but there is someone who uses them as a pen-name, someone who is incredibly kind and nice. Maybe the underworld isn't a scary place as some people tell... if it is filled with people like her. XD Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Not even two seconds had passed when the large group reappeared in the new coordinates the displacement device was showing.<p>

As soon as all of them were back in the lair, some of the brawny guardians rushed to bring the furniture in the room - the couch and the sofa - closer to the injured turtles, that way they wouldn't have to bother to go a step further.

Donatello and Raphael sat on the couch, while Leatherhead helped the youngest turtle - who was still in his arms- to sit down. Leonardo took a seat on the sofa giving in to the insistence of his father to do so.

"Now, we must take care of those wounds. Miss Ulien, please go and bring me the special medical case I left stored in the infirmary," the professor asked his efficient assistant.

"Right away, professor," the female Utrom said moving swiftly to the indicated place.

"Who should be the first one?" The professor asked loudly, asking that question more to himself than to the others, holding his chin with his forefinger and his thumb in a serious, thoughtful posture, looking closely at the three turtles who sat upon the couch.

Donatello looked back at the professor with curiosity, wondering if that was the attitude he took every time he entered his "doctor" mode.

Everyone was watching at the professor without fully understanding what he had asked. Suddenly, the professor made a decision and addressing to the turtle who was watching him intently he asked, "How much do you weigh, young turtle?"

"Professor," the young genius began speaking, worried about his oldest brother, "don't you think that Leonardo should be the first one to be attended?"

"Unfortunately we must wait for your brother to undergo a blood transfusion before we can take care of him, I don't want to cause a drop in his blood pressure which could impede his recovery. I don't want to sound cruel, but Leonardo hasn't lost consciousness, he is very weak but he still enjoys all his senses. That means, as you well know, that the blood loss wasn't fatal. In addition, the makeshift bandage on his arm has managed to stop the bleeding, and before the day is over, he won't have any cause for concern over his broken bone." That explanation left everyone with more questions than answers, but the confident smile on Mr. Mortu's face assured them that they had nothing to worry about.

As soon as the professor finished speaking, his assistant returned with everything they needed. She handed the professor his special briefcase as she prepared everything to do a blood transfusion to help Leonardo. Donatello immediately recognized one of the refrigerated plastic bags he had stored in the infirmary for an emergency.

"Didn't I tell you?" The professor asked, admiring the efficiency of his young disciple.

The young female utrom smiled proudly. "I knew that the young ninja would need a blood transfusion, professor, to help him heal. Don't worry; I'll monitor all of Leonardo's vital signs while you take care of the others."

"Thank you, Miss Ulien." The professor thanked her, then turning back to the olive skinned turtle, he asked again: "How much do you weigh?"

"Sorry, but I don't know." The young genius answered a little embarrassed. "I checked my weight a long time ago, so the number I remember is no longer accurate."

"But you have a scale, right?" The professor asked. "It's very important to know the weight of each one of you to help you heal."

"Actually, we have one... but, I haven't had time to fix it." Donnie replied, turning his head to see his hothead brother.

"What happened to it, Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"I broke it." Raphael replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Splinter sighed showing his discontent, but still he asked, "Why did you break it?"

"I didn't do it on purpose sensei. Mikey played a joke on me, which didn't work out as he expected when I was cleaning up the bathroom. I slipped because the bathroom's floor was wet and I tried to chase Mikey and I fell on the scale ... The weight of my shell smashed it." Raphael answered.

To Raphael's surprise, everyone laughed after hearing that. Raphael also smiled turning his head to see Leonardo... but, his older brother wasn't smiling; he was just looking sadly at Michelangelo who had a sour expression on his face. Raphael's eyes followed the direction of Leonardo's gaze. He immediately understood the reason of Leonardo's sadness.

Before the others could realize this, Casey offered to go to his home to bring his own scale.

"You better bring mine, Casey." April proposed. "My department is closer and my scale is of better quality than yours and more accurate."

"That's a great idea, Babe. Since women are so concerned about their weight, they need a more accurate scale." Casey said with a sarcastic tone. He immediately regretted it as April pinched him.

"Ouch! What did you do that for, April?" Casey complained, rubbing his arm.

"Stop talking nonsense and hurry up, Bonehead!" Raphael yelled at him getting up from the couch, giving Casey a smack in the head. Everybody laughed again.

"Two of my guardians will accompany you," Mr. Mortu said looking at the two men closest to him. Both warriors obeyed immediately. Casey and his two companions went up the elevator which led them to the abandoned warehouse.

After giving the smack to his human friend, Raphael sat back down, his gaze falling upon his baby brother. But his antics had failed to erase the hard expression on his baby brother's face. He didn't even bother to look at Leonardo; he knew very well that if Michelangelo hadn't changed his expression, his older brother hadn't done so either.

"While we wait for your human friend's return, I think I can tell you the whole story about the imitator organism you have helped us to eliminate ... After all, we owe you an explanation." The professor said.

"Go ahead, Professor." Leonardo said as Miss Ulien was disinfecting with a cotton swab soaked with an antiseptic solution, a small area on Leonardo's unharmed arm to insert the needle into one of his veins. She pulled the needle out leaving the thin plastic catheter in his vein.

The skillful assistant immediately asked Master Splinter to hand her over the special plastic bag containing the blood. The sensei had been holding it between his hands, that way the blood within it wouldn't be so cold before entering the bloodstream of its original owner. Placing the bag on a tripod, Miss Ulien connected the equipment to the catheter embedded in Leonardo's arm.

"Thank you." The young leader thanked with a smile, while the female Utrom began monitoring the falling drops of blood. "Are you okay, Leonardo?" The professor asked before continuing with his story. "You should drink some water."

Before Mr. Mortu could send someone for it, several of his guardians were already bringing a jug filled with the vital fluid and several glasses. Another guardian, a very foresighted individual, had brought a blanket to cover the turtle who sat on the sofa.

Splinter received the blanket, unfolded it and covered up his oldest son.

"I'm fine, Sensei," Leonardo said a little embarrassed by all of the fussing over him.

"You will be more comfortable if you are covered, my son." The good father took one of the glasses, filled it with water and approached his son to help him drink the liquid, holding the glass himself. "Here, drink it slowly."

"Please father, don't bother, I will do it," Leonardo insisted trying to move his useful arm.

"Allow him to help you, Leonardo." The assistant said, making the turtle understand that he shouldn't move the arm with the catheter. The young leader sighed, giving up. Leonardo approached his lips to the glass full of water his father was holding to help him.

April, while master Splinter was helping Leonardo, served some water to the three younger turtles. Raphael drank the contents of his glass very quickly, April helped Donatello to drink, as the purple clad ninja couldn't hold the glass by himself.

"Thank you, April." Donatello said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Do you want some water, Mikey?"

"I can do it by myself." Michelangelo replied rudely to the kind offer of his redhead friend. April was very surprised after hearing the harshness of her youngest friend's voice.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter exclaimed, rebuking his youngest son. "Apologize to her immediately, young man."

Reluctantly, Michelangelo offered an apathetic apology, "Sorry." He said; then he fell silent.

"What's gotten into you, Mikey?" Donatello asked, trying to understand the reason behind that strange behavior.

"That's not of your business, Donatello!" Michelangelo replied or rather shouted.

Raphael rose imitating lightning speed, clenching his fists. His patience had run out and was willing to give his baby brother a hard bump on the head.

"Michelangelo..." Leonardo's voice suddenly said. Anyone could perceive an undeniable tone of quiet persuasion. "You should take that anger out on me; I'm the one to blame for everything that has happened. Don't treat your brother with disdain; he has sacrificed himself for you without hesitation."

The youngest turtle felt completely embarrassed after hearing the owner of that voice whose deep eyes stared at him patiently, and pleading with him not to be ungrateful.

As always, the firm patience, derived from Leonardo's deep love towards his little brothers, convinced Michelangelo who just sighed and didn't dare to say anything else. Perhaps he hadn't apologized but, at least, the expression on his face changed from furious to sad.

Neither Raphael nor Donatello dared to say a word, when they heard that tone in their oldest brother's voice. Donatello looked at Leonardo gratefully and Raphael sat down again.

"Please, start your story, my good friend." Splinter asked to the professor, after a few seconds of complete silence.

The professor began speaking.

"As you already know, we arrived to this planet because of an accident caused by the utrom Ch'rell, also known to you as the Shredder," he paused for a moment before continuing."

I made a mistake. On several occasions I shared out loud some of my observations about the specimens we had captured as we passed near the prisoner's cell, I thought he could never escape. I was wrong; I should have been more attentive to those details..." his voice drifted off, sunk into memory before shaking his head and returning to the present.

"Anyway, after Ch'rell stole the first prototype of the exo-skeleton I had invented and which would help us pass unnoticed within the human society of that time, we dedicated ourselves to building more. As soon as we had enough units at our disposal, we began to collect all the remains of our space ship."

"Obviously, my priority was to take care of all of the specimens we had captured along the journey we undertook to capture Ch'rell. We were careful to place the containers in a special section of the ship, by doing that, the four cylinders containing the four most dangerous specimens remained intact."

"Four specimens?" Donatello asked, interrupting the professor.

"Yes, four of the universe's most dangerous organisms, which were very promising to give us the key to the synthesis of several useful organic catalysts. These substances could help us eliminate several of the most serious diseases we suffer from."

"Then, the glass cylinder I thought was empty when we were in the secret lab ..." The smartest turtle reasoned.

"It was the one which contained the best of all of the organisms caught; the last of its kind and the most dangerous." The professor said finishing the young genius' sentence.

"How couldn't you realize that, brainiac?" Raphael asked.

Before the turtle could answer, the professor said, "That's because all the documents related to my best specimen were safe, in the same place with my special medical briefcase, inside a safe, hidden in the laboratory, young warrior. Furthermore, the specimen was almost transparent. "

"How did you manage to capture it, Professor?" Leonardo asked.

"We were very lucky; chance did all the work for us. The last planet that was invaded by those dangerous organisms was inhabited by animals that had a covering of keratin so solid that nothing could penetrate it. But, ironically, they were very sensitive to temperature changes. The impersonator had a memory of the last living organism it had copied; that's why one of his hands 'mutated' when you were fighting against it."

"I see. Please continue, Professor." The blue ninja asked.

"A meteorite fell on that planet, exposing all living things to a devastating heat that annihilated the entire fauna and flora. After waiting a while, we combed the areas that weren't hit as hard; we found one of them agonizing. Fortunately, the imitator plague couldn't survive in a copied body that has perished, and after the death of the imitated body; we could capture it and contain it."

"But, one of the unusual abilities that pest had, was to heal at incredible speed. How was it possible that it couldn't repair the body it had copied at that time?" Donatello asked very intrigued.

"The enzyme that achieves the almost miraculous process is very difficult to synthesize, even for the original organism. Within the gelatinous body of that plague was a kind of special container which was used to store each milliliter of the enzyme synthesized within its body every year."

"Every year!?" Donatello exclaimed, immediately reasoning that all the years the impersonator had been locked, it had synthesized a considerable amount of that exceptional substance.

"Yes, we assume that the amount that had been accumulated for that year, when the meteorite fell, had been already used. Therefore, the plague hadn't more of it."

"Now I understand ..." Donatello expressed, understanding every word. "So, Ch'rell knew of the existence of that body that was in your possession, right?"

"Yes, several times, while we were trying to recover some of the parts of the ship, he wanted to take possession of them. But he never knew that the first thing we put out of his reach was everything that could serve him for his evil purposes."

"The technology was nonexistent at that time so we hid the specimens inside a temple, and we buried them until the day that we could do experiments once again. I took the precaution, before the crash, of placing a large artificial receptacle into the body of the mimic organism, that way the enzyme wouldn´t be lost."

"Ch'rell knew that as soon as we possibly could, we would build a special place for ourselves to continue the investigation. We had two laboratories, one in Japan and more recently one in the United States. The last fifty years, before our hasty departure, have been the most exciting part of my life."

"Precisely because of this unexpected departure, we were unable to take the specimens, the enzyme and the antidote with us. I naively thought everything would be perfectly safe ... I should have come back to collect the specimens... I am so sorry my negligence has caused you so much trouble."

"Don't worry, Professor." Donatello assured on behalf of all the members of his family.

"You did everything you could so that nobody could get hold of them. And now you are helping us to heal, I think that's more than enough for all of us to feel better."

"Thank you." The professor said, smiling at the young turtle.

"I just have one more question." Donatello said.

"What is it?" The Professor asked.

"You were surprised when the impostor said he could reason ... so, you didn´t know?"

"Honestly speaking, I didn't; young turtle. We believed that the clone had the same mentality as the original body the creature had imitated, but we firmly believed it was just a dark version of it. We considered the creature as a strange virus, so I never imagined that the personality it was showing was its own."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando todo el numeroso grupo reapareció en las nuevas coordenadas que marcaba el dispositivo de desplazamiento.<p>

Tan pronto como aparecieron todos de vuelta en la guarida, algunos de los atléticos guardianes se apresuraron a acercar algunos muebles de la sala – el sillón y el sofá - a las tortugas heridas para que no se molestaran en dar un paso más.

Rafael y Donatelo se sentaron en el sillón, mientras Leatherhead acomodó a la tortuga más joven quien aún estaba en sus brazos. Leonardo tomó asiento en el sofá al ver la insistencia de su padre para que lo hiciera.

"Ahora, debemos atender esas heridas. Señorita Ulien, por favor, vaya y tráigame el maletín especial que dejé guardado en la enfermería." Pidió el profesor a su eficiente asistente.

"Enseguida profesor." Dijo la utrom femenina dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar indicado.

"¿Quién debería ser el primero?" Preguntó el profesor en voz alta formulando aquella interrogante más para sí mismo que para los demás, sujetando su barbilla con su dedo índice y su pulgar en actitud reflexiva, observando detenidamente a las tres tortugas sentadas en el sillón.

Donatelo miró al profesor con curiosidad, preguntándose si esa era la actitud que él mismo tomaba cada vez que entraba en su modalidad de "doctor".

Todos observaban al profesor sin entender por completo lo que había preguntado. De pronto, el profesor tomó una decisión y preguntó dirigiéndose a la tortuga que lo miraba con atención; "¿Cuánto pesas joven?"

"Profesor," comenzó a hablar el joven genio preocupado por su hermano mayor, "¿no cree que Leonardo debería ser el primero en ser atendido?"

"Desgraciadamente debemos esperar a que tu hermano mayor se someta una transfusión de sangre antes de atenderlo, no quiero causar una baja en su presión sanguínea, eso podría impedir su recuperación. No quiero parecer cruel pero Leonardo no ha perdido el conocimiento, está muy débil, pero aún goza de todos sus sentidos. Eso quiere decir, como tú bien lo sabes, que la pérdida de sangre no fue mortal. Además, el vendaje provisional en su brazo ha logrado que la hemorragia se detenga, y antes de que se acabe el día, él ya no tendrá ningún motivo de preocupación por su hueso fracturado." Aquella explicación dejó a todos con más dudas que respuestas, pero la sonrisa de confianza en el rostro del Sr. Mortu les aseguraba que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

Tan pronto como el profesor terminó de hablar, su asistente regresaba con todo lo necesario. Le entregó al profesor su maletín especial mientras ella se preparaba para transfundir una unidad de sangre. Donatelo de inmediato reconoció una de las unidades que tenía refrigeradas en la enfermería para un caso de emergencia.

"¿No se los dije?" Preguntó el profesor admirando la eficiencia de su joven discípula.

La joven utrom se sonrió orgullosa. "Sabía que para curar al joven ninja necesitaría una transfusión, profesor. No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de vigilar todos los signos vitales de Leonardo mientras usted cura a los demás."

"Gracias, señorita." Agradeció el profesor. Después, volviéndose de nuevo a la tortuga de piel color olivo, volvió a preguntar: "¿Cuánto pesas?"

"Perdone, pero no lo sé." Respondió el joven genio un poco apenado. "Hace tanto tiempo que me pesé, que el número que recuerdo ya no es exacto."

"Pero tienen una báscula, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el profesor. "Es muy importante conocer el peso de cada uno de ustedes para poder curarlos."

"En realidad, si tenemos una… pero no he tenido tiempo de repararla." Contestó Donnie volteando a ver a su gruñón hermano.

"¿Qué sucedió con ella, Donatelo?" Preguntó Splinter.

"Yo la rompí." Respondió Rafael cruzándose de brazos.

Splinter suspiró mostrando su descontento, pero de todas formas preguntó; "¿Por qué la rompiste?"

"No lo hice a propósito sensei, Mikey me jugó una broma que no resultó como él esperaba cuando yo estaba aseando el cuarto de baño. En aquella ocasión resbalé porque pisé muy rápido el piso mojado del baño tratando de perseguir a Mikey y caí sobre la báscula… El peso de mi caparazón la hizo pedazos." Respondió Rafael.

Para sorpresa de Rafael, todos rieron después de escuchar eso. Rafael también se sonrió volteando a ver a Leonardo… pero, su hermano mayor no se sonreía, sólo miraba tristemente a Miguel Ángel quien tenía una expresión amarga en su rostro. Los ojos de Rafael siguieron la dirección de la mirada de Leonardo. De inmediato comprendió la razón de la tristeza del mayor.

Antes de que los demás pudieran darse cuenta, Casey se ofreció ir por su propia báscula a su casa.

"Mejor ve por la mía, Casey." Propuso Abril. "Mi departamento está más cerca y mi báscula es de mejor calidad que la tuya y más exacta."

"Esa es una gran idea, nena. Como las mujeres se preocupan mucho por su peso necesitan una báscula más precisa." Dijo Casey con un tono sarcástico, lo que le costó un pellizco.

"¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Abril?" Se quejó Casey, sobándose el brazo.

"¡Deja de decir tonterías y apresúrate tonto!" Le gritó Rafael levantándose del sillón dándole un zape en la cabeza. Todos volvieron a reír.

"Dos de mis guardianes te acompañarán." Dijo el Sr. Mortu mirando a los dos hombres más cercanos a él. Ambos guerreros obedecieron de inmediato. Casey y sus dos acompañantes salieron por el elevador que llevaba a la bodega abandonada.

Después de haberle dado el zape a su amigo humano, Rafael volvió a sentarse, para después posar su mirada en su hermanito, pero su ocurrencia no había conseguido que la dura expresión en su cara desapareciera. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Leonardo; de sobra sabía que si Miguel Ángel no había cambiado su expresión, mucho menos su hermano mayor.

"Creo que mientras esperamos a que su amigo humano regrese, yo puedo contarles toda la historia acerca del organismo imitador que ustedes nos han ayudado a eliminar… Después de todo, les debemos una explicación." Mencionó el profesor.

"Adelante profesor." Pidió Leonardo mientras la señorita Ulien desinfectaba, con una torunda de algodón, empapada con una solución antiséptica, una pequeña zona del brazo útil de Leonardo para insertarle la aguja en una de sus venas. Después extrajo la aguja, dejando dentro del brazo de Leonardo, el delgado catéter plástico.

La diestra ayudante de inmediato le pidió al maestro Splinter la bolsa plástica especial que contenía la sangre. El sensei la había estado sosteniendo entre sus manos para que no estuviese tan fría antes de entrar de nuevo al torrente sanguíneo de su dueño original. Colocando la bolsa en un tripié, la señorita Ulien conectó el equipo al catéter dentro del brazo de Leonardo.

"Gracias." Agradeció el joven líder con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la utrom femenina comenzó a monitorear las gotas que caían. "¿Te sientes bien joven Leonardo?" Preguntó el profesor antes de continuar su narración. "Deberías tomar un poco de agua."

Antes de que el Sr. Mortu mandara por ella, varios de sus guardianes ya traían una jarra llena con el vital líquido y varios vasos. Otro de los guardianes, quien era muy previsor, traía también una manta para cubrir a la tortuga sentada en el sofá.

Splinter recibió la manta, la desdobló y cubrió el cuerpo de su hijo.

"Estoy bien, sensei." Dijo Leonardo, avergonzado por tantos cuidados y por todo el alboroto sobre él.

"Así estarás mejor, hijo." El buen padre tomó uno de los vasos, lo llenó de agua y se acercó a su hijo para ayudarle a beber el líquido sosteniendo el vaso él mismo. "Aquí tienes, bébela poco a poco."

"Por favor padre, no se moleste, yo lo haré." Insistió Leonardo tratando de mover su brazo útil.

"Permite que te ayuden Leonardo." Dijo la asistente haciéndole notar a la tortuga que no debería mover el brazo que tenía insertado el catéter. El joven líder suspiró dándose por vencido y acercó sus labios al vaso que su padre le aproximaba.

Abril, mientras el Maestro ayudaba a Leonardo, les sirvió un poco de agua a las tres tortugas restantes. Rafael bebió el contenido de su vaso rápidamente, Abril ayudó a Donatelo a beber, el ninja de morado no podía sostener el vaso.

"Gracias, Abril." Agradeció Donatelo sinceramente.

"No hay de qué. ¿Quieres un poco de agua, Mikey?"

"Yo puedo hacerlo solo." Contestó Miguel Ángel rudamente ante el amable ofrecimiento de su amiga pelirroja. Abril se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan grosero en el más joven de sus amigos.

"¡Miguel Ángel!" Exclamó Splinter reprendiendo a su hijo más joven. "Discúlpate de inmediato, jovencito."

De mala gana, Miguel Ángel ofreció una apática disculpa, "Lo siento." Dijo, después, se quedó callado.

"¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Mikey?" Preguntó Donatelo quien trataba de comprender la razón de aquella rara conducta.

"¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, Donatelo!" Respondió Miguel Ángel o más bien gritó.

Rafael se levantó imitando la velocidad de un rayo, apretando sus puños. Su paciencia se había agotado y estaba dispuesto a darle un buen coscorrón a su hermanito.

"Miguel Ángel…" Dijo de pronto la voz de Leonardo en la cual se percibía un innegable tono de tranquila persuasión. "Es conmigo con quien debes desquitarte, yo soy el culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido. No trates de esa forma al que se ha sacrificado por ti sin dudarlo ni un segundo."

El pequeño Miguel Ángel se sintió completamente apenado después de escuchar al dueño de aquella voz, cuyas profundas pupilas lo miraban pacientemente, rogándole al mismo tiempo el no ser ingrato.

Como siempre, la firme paciencia, derivada del profundo amor de Leonardo hacia sus hermanitos, convenció a Miguel Ángel quien sólo suspiró y no se atrevió a decir algo más. Tal vez no se había disculpado pero, cuando menos, la expresión de su rostro cambió de furibunda a triste.

Ni Rafael ni Donatelo pronunciaron una palabra, en cuanto escucharon aquel tono en la voz de su hermano mayor, Donatelo miró a Leonardo con agradecimiento y Rafael volvió a sentarse.

"Por favor, comience mi buen amigo." Pidió Splinter al profesor después de unos segundos de completo silencio.

El profesor comenzó.

"Como ustedes ya lo saben, nosotros llegamos a este planeta debido a un accidente provocado por el utrom Ch'rell también conocido por ustedes como Shredder." El profesor hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

"Cometí la indiscreción de comentar, en varias ocasiones, algunas de mis observaciones acerca de los especímenes que habíamos capturado en voz alta mientras pasábamos frente a la celda del prisionero; yo creí que nunca podría escapar. Me equivoqué, debí estar más atento a esos detalles…" La voz del profesor se detuvo por un momento mientras parecía que sus pensamientos iban a la deriva, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos, antes de sacudir su cabeza para obligarse a volver al presente.

"En fin, después de que Ch'rell robó el primer prototipo del exoesqueleto que inventé y que nos ayudaría a pasar desapercibidos entre la sociedad humana de la época, nos dedicamos a fabricar más. Tan pronto como tuvimos a nuestra disposición las suficientes unidades, comenzamos a recolectar todos los restos de nuestra nave."

"Obviamente, mi prioridad fueron todos los especímenes que habíamos capturado a lo largo del viaje que emprendimos para capturar a Ch'rell. Tuvimos la precaución de colocar los contenedores en una sección especial de la nave y los cuatro cilindros que contenían los cuatro especímenes más peligrosos quedaron intactos."

"¿Cuatro especímenes?" Preguntó Donatelo interrumpiendo al profesor.

"Si, cuatro de los organismos más peligrosos del universo, los cuales ofrecían darnos la clave para la síntesis de varios catalizadores orgánicos muy prometedores. Esas substancias habrían de erradicar varias de las enfermedades más graves que padecemos."

"Entonces, el cilindro de vidrio que yo creí vacío cuando estuvimos dentro del laboratorio secreto…" Razonó el más listo.

"Era el que contenía el mejor de todos los organismos capturados, el último de su especie y el más peligroso." Dijo el profesor completando la frase del joven genio.

"¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso, cerebrito?" Preguntó Rafael.

Sin darle tiempo a la tortuga de contestar, el profesor dijo, "Eso fue porque todos los documentos relacionados con mi mejor espécimen estaban seguros, junto con mi maletín especial, dentro de una caja de seguridad en el interior del laboratorio, joven guerrero. Además, el espécimen era casi transparente."

"¿Cómo lograron capturarlo, profesor?" Preguntó Leonardo.

"Tuvimos mucha suerte, la casualidad hizo casi todo el trabajo por nosotros. El último planeta que esos peligrosos organismos habían invadido, estaba habitado por animales que poseían una cubierta de queratina tan sólida que nada podía penetrarla, pero, irónicamente, eran muy sensibles a los cambios de temperatura. El organismo imitador tenía memoria del último ser vivo que había copiado, es por eso que una de sus manos 'mutó' cuando estabas luchando contra él."

"Ya veo. Por favor prosiga profesor." Pidió el ninja de azul.

"Un meteorito que cayó en ese planeta, exponiendo a todos los seres vivos a un calor devastador, aniquiló toda la fauna y flora. Después de esperar un tiempo, peinamos las zonas que no estuvieron tan afectadas, encontrando a uno de ellos que agonizaba. Afortunadamente la plaga imitadora no podía sobrevivir dentro de un cuerpo copiado que ha perecido, después de la muerte del cuerpo imitado, pudimos atraparlo y contenerlo."

"Pero, una de las insólitas capacidades de esa plaga era sanar a una velocidad vertiginosa, ¿cómo fue posible que no haya podido reparar el cuerpo que había copiado en aquella ocasión?" Preguntó Donatelo muy intrigado.

"La enzima que logra ese proceso casi milagroso es muy difícil de sintetizar, aún para el organismo original. Dentro del cuerpo gelatinoso de aquella plaga residía una especie de receptáculo especial que estaba destinado a almacenar cada mililitro que se sintetizaba dentro de su cuerpo cada año."

"¿¡Cada año!?" Exclamó Donatelo razonando de inmediato que todos los años que el imitador había estado encerrado se había sintetizado una cantidad considerable de aquella excepcional substancia.

"Si, suponemos que la medida que se había acumulado para ese año, en el que cayó el meteorito, ya había sido utilizada. Por lo tanto, su suministro ya se había terminado."

"Ahora entiendo…" Dijo Donatelo comprendiendo cada palabra. "Entonces, Ch'rell sabía de la existencia de aquel organismo que se encontraba en su poder, ¿verdad?"

"Así es, varias veces, mientras intentábamos recuperar varias de las partes de la nave, él quiso apoderarse de ellos. Pero él nunca supo que lo primero que pusimos fuera de su alcance fue todo aquello que pudiese servirle para malos propósitos."

"Como la tecnología era casi inexistente en aquella época, escondimos los especímenes en el interior de un templo, enterrándolos hasta el día en que pudiésemos volver a experimentar. Tuve la precaución, horas antes de estrellarnos, de colocar un receptáculo artificial más grande al organismo imitador para que nada de la enzima se perdiese."

"Ch'rell sabía que, en cuanto nos fuera posible, construiríamos un lugar especial para dedicarnos a seguir con la investigación. Tuvimos dos laboratorios, uno en Japón y el más reciente en los Estados Unidos. Los últimos cincuenta años, antes de nuestra precipitada partida, han sido lo más emocionante de mi vida."

"Precisamente a causa de esa inesperada partida, nos vimos imposibilitados para llevarnos los especímenes, la enzima y el antídoto con nosotros. Yo, ingenuamente, creí que estarían totalmente a salvo… debí haber regresado antes por todo… lamento que mi negligencia les haya provocado tantos problemas."

"No se preocupe, profesor." Aseguró Donatelo en nombre de todos. "Usted hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que nadie pudiese apoderarse de ellos. Y ahora está ayudándonos a sanar, creo que eso es más que suficiente para que todos nos sintamos mejor."

"Gracias." Dijo el profesor sonriéndole al joven quelonio.

"Sólo me queda una duda." Dijo Donatelo.

"¿Cuál es?" Preguntó el Profesor.

"Usted se sorprendió cuando el impostor mencionó que podía razonar… ¿acaso usted ignoraba eso?"

"Honestamente sí, joven. Nosotros creíamos que el clon poseía la misma mentalidad que el organismo original que había imitado, pero creíamos firmemente que sólo era una versión obscura del mismo. Lo considerábamos una clase de virus, por ello jamás me imaginé que en realidad la personalidad que mostraba, era la propia."

**Continuará…**


	17. Chapter 17

**DarkUnderworld edited. And that's all? This time, yes. I don't want her to get bored. XD**

* * *

><p>Just then they heard the sound of the elevator running. All the guardians were on guard, but it was only Casey and the two guardians who were coming back from their little trip.<p>

"Here we are, you guys!" The man shouted as he approached to April.

"Perfect, now we can begin." The professor said, unable to hide his excitement.

Donatello stood up and April helped him. She had placed the scale on the floor next to the feet of the purple ninja. Before Donatello could step on the scale, the Professor stopped him.

"Before you weigh yourself on the scale, you should take off everything you're wearing my young friend." The scientist asked.

"Do you mean my protective gear?"

"Yes, and your plaster, your bandages and all of the stitches you have, you won't need them much longer."

Donatello hadn't the slightest intention of stripping himself of everything that was helping him to heal; and even less of removing the bandages that were covering what was left of his hands. The professor understood the thoughts of the young turtle.

"Don't worry about the state of your body my friend, in just a few minutes it won't represent any concern."

Donatello, knowing that one of his colleagues would never utter those words without assurance, was convinced and started taking off everything with the help of April and the professor.

They took off the knee and elbow pads easily, but removing the plaster took several minutes while the professor used a small hand saw to remove it. As soon as the genius' leg was free, the professor was careful to remove all of the stitches that were closing the wound in the skin where the bone had protruded when the imitator had fractured Donatello's leg.

Meanwhile, April removed the bandages from the hands of her green friend. Master Splinter and all the brothers of the smarter turtle were staring at him; especially Michelangelo. As soon as the bandages uncovered the deformed stumps that had replaced the young genius' hands, the eyes of all of the family members were filled with unshed tears.

April and Raphael supported Donatello, that way he could stand on the scale. "Can you hold yourself up for just a moment, young friend?" The professor asked before April and Raphael could release the smart turtle.

"Sure, don't worry." April and Raphael released him, Donatello remained still, holding himself up with just one leg and the scale began to show a more accurate figure: one hundred and forty five pounds.

April and Raphael helped Donatello to get off of the scale and sit, while the professor began to mentally perform calculations.

Donatello looked at what was left of his hands with resignation; the burns were still hurting him. Raphael tried to comfort him, but Michelangelo did it first. The youngest ninja approached with his hands outstretched to his brother's. He took one of them between his own and began to sob quietly as Donatello looked at him fondly, while Raphael was doing it with relief.

Both brothers infinitely rejoiced at seeing, even for a moment, the true personality of their baby brother. Even though Leonardo was separated from his little brothers by just a short distance, this separation didn't stop him from sharing the same joy. __I'm so glad to see you again baby bro___._ The eldest turtle thought happily. The professor's voice interrupted those happy thoughts.

"This is the enzyme, my friends; the key to your recovery." The professor exclaimed with pride when he finished his calculations, opening his special case, taking one of the vials which contained a white substance and a syringe. Immediately, Michelangelo dropped Donatello's hand and his face turned to show anger again.

After the professor filled the syringe up to certain capacity, he approached Donatello and grabbed one of his arms, ready to inject him with the enzyme.

"Wait a moment!" Raphael growled. "Are you going to inject my brother with something that came out of the body of that bastard? I won't allow you to do that!"

"You don't have to take it in a personal way, Raph." Donatello said understanding the feelings of his brother in red but trying to make him understand. "Now it's just a medicine, it doesn't matter where it came from."

"Donnie is right, Raph." Leonardo said. The eldest shared the view of the smartest turtle. "Don't worry, bro." Leo finished, smiling at his brother in red. Raphael sighed and stopped interrupting the professor's actions.

"Fear not, young turtle, this isn't going to hurt, but you are going to feel hot for awhile." The scientist warned him, injecting the contents of the syringe into the body of the teenager. After that, the intelligent utrom stepped back.

Indeed, Donatello felt no pain, he just felt how the temperature inside his body was gradually rising, it seemed that he had a slight fever, but without the hassles that went with it.

As if by magic all the wounds, bruises, fractures and deformities, recent and old, were slowly fading away before the astonished eyes of everyone. The bones, muscles, tendons, veins, arteries, and the skin of the hands of the young scientist returned to normal.

Donatello - who knew that Mother Nature is still closely guarding secrets regarding the action of organic reactions, especially in regards to regeneration - couldn't believe his eyes.

Several seconds passed before someone could regain the use of speech. "How do you feel, Donnie?" Leonardo asked. He was used to reacting faster than his brothers, with a joy more than evident in his attitude.

Without realizing, and before answering, Donatello got up without the help of anyone; looking at his hands, full of astonishment.

"It ... is ... totally amazing. My hands ... my hands have recovered completely! Look guys, my hands are fine again!" Donatello exclaimed full of excitement. Immediately Raphael took one of the hands of his brother in purple and took a closer look at it. He smiled and exclaimed, "You're standing on your own, Brainiac! Your leg is okay too!"

"That's great, Donnie!" April exclaimed hugging Donatello.

Several sighs of relief were heard at the same time, but the greatest of those sighs, came from Michelangelo's mouth. Leonardo immediately realized it. Once again, he had been granted the opportunity to see the true personality of his baby brother. But his happiness didn't last when Michelangelo realized that his big brother was looking at him, he said very angrily, "I don't want the professor to inject me with that."

All shouts of joy suddenly faded upon hearing that voice laced with a tone that didn't fit it.

"But, this injection will save you weeks, perhaps months of a slow and tedious recovery, my young friend." The professor objected after hearing Michelangelo's words.

"It doesn't matter, as soon as the bone of my leg has healed, I will be able to walk, that's the only serious injury I have, the bruises are nothing."

"My son, please; allow the professor to inject you," Splinter pleaded to his reluctant son.

"Yes Mikey, please. You have been given this opportunity. You don't have to suffer any more with that leg." Donatello said, joining in his father's pleas.

"Don't be stubborn, knucklehead!" Raphael growled.

"It's my body Raphael! Therefore, it's my decision!" Michelangelo replied sharply. Despite being sitting, the youngest ninja was on guard, ready to respond violently to the words of his brother with the emerald skin.

"My patience is running thin, Mikey!"

"And what are you going to do about it, Raphael?!"

Everybody in the place didn't know what attitude to take. Master Splinter began to walk towards both turtles that were arguing, but a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him; that of his eldest son.

Leonardo - after taking out the thin catheter which was inside his arm, although Miss Ulien wanted to stop him - stood up, pulling aside the blanket that was covering him, and approached the two turtles who were arguing.

This action drew the attention of everyone in the place, but not the attention of the aforementioned turtles.

Leonardo came between his two brothers with such determination that both turtles were dominated by his mere presence.

"Raphael, please; sit down." The red ninja obeyed immediately, which really surprised him, he had never seen his big brother behaving that way.

After his brother in red sat down, Leonardo turned his gaze to his youngest brother. He stared at him and told him with an emotion which tinged the words that were coming out naturally from the lips of one who was used to command. "We are in a very delicate situation. We have to be prepared in case the Shredder decides to attack us. As the leader of this team I order you to accept the treatment. I don't want a valued member of my team that can become an easy target. Did you understand, Michelangelo?"

Leonardo had never been imposed to any of his brothers, not even Raphael. Michelangelo paled slightly upon hearing the harsh words of his older brother. The only word he managed to say as an answer was: "Understood."

Although Master Splinter agreed with the measure of 'iron fist in a velvet glove', he knew that his eldest son was sorry for doing it. Perhaps Leonardo's face didn't show it, but his heart was reproaching him for having treated so harshly the brother he loved with all of his soul.

After the affirmative response of the youngest turtle, Leonardo returned to the sofa. Miss Ulien didn't bother to introduce the catheter back into the arm of the turtle; after all, the amount of blood that was still in the plastic container was next to nothing, so it was irrelevant.

After removing all the protective gear, the bandana, the cast on his leg and the stitches from Michelangelo's body; Leatherhead easily grabbed the body of his young friend, placing his huge hands around the young ninja's waist and gently placed him on top of the scale which showed the weight: one hundred and forty pounds.

After looking at the numbers, the professor returned to his calculations, meanwhile, the huge crocodile helped his friend to sit down again. Michelangelo didn't cooperate with anything, he just let them do what needed to be done.

The professor, after having obtained the number he wanted, filled another syringe until the desired capacity and approached Michelangelo. Seeing that the turtle was so serious, the professor didn't tell him anything, he just grabbed one of the arms of the turtle and the scientist injected him the enzyme.

As it had happened with the smarter turtle, the whole body of Michelangelo returned to normal. All the bruises, fractures, scars, old and new, the chemical burn in form of a line which slightly deformed his cheek... disappeared without a trace. Even the twinkle in his eyes increased, the blue of his eyes seemed clearer, just as his recently acquired coldness.

Without expression of happiness or welfare, the youngest of the group stood up and asked, "May I retire, Master Splinter?"

After hearing his son's question, the old father stared at him for a moment and nodded, sighing sadly.

Michelangelo retired towards his room without speaking to anyone. The eyes of all of the members of his family, friends and especially his older brother's followed him until he was out of sight. Leonardo was thinking; __Please forgive me, Mikey. But it was for your own good.__

"Who's next? Fearless or me?" Raphael asked to lighten the atmosphere.

"Go ahead, Raph." Leonardo said.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, brother, let me rest a few more minutes." The eldest turtle assured him.

"Okay, to tell you the truth, I want to know how it feels." The red ninja explained, starting to take off the bandages from his torso.

"Let me help you, Raph." Donatello offered to help his brother. He was very excited to be able to use his hands again. In a couple of minutes all the bandages which were covering Raphael's body fell to the ground, revealing the wounds on his forearms and shoulder. Raphael easily removed his bandana and his protective gear. The grumpy turtle - like his brothers - also had several bruises all over his body.

Raphael stepped on the scale. The machine to measure weight immediately showed: one hundred and seventy pounds.

The professor calculated the amount, filled a syringe and injected the turtle.

"What do you feel, Raph?" His human friend asked.

"I feel warm and at the same time I have a sense of vigor... This is great!" Raphael exclaimed watching how the wounds on his forearms were vanishing leaving only renewed skin, like all the tissues underneath it. "That damned impostor never even fought with honor. He was a total coward. Wow ... it is very pleasant to be able to breathe in all the way without hurting my ribs." The hothead turtle mentioned inhaling as much air as his lungs could contain.

"Your shoulder has healed too, even all the old scars you had, have also disappeared, Raph." Donatello noted smiling.

"Come on, Leo! It's your turn!" Both turtles told to their big brother.

"Thanks guys, but before that, I want you to please look for Klunk." Leonardo asked. "I don't want for Mikey's little friend to have to wait to fully heal."

Logically, everyone heard Leonardo's request. Everyone dedicated to search for the little cat. As their were many looking for it and found the pet almost immediately. One of the guardians found it asleep in the cellar, where the boys had been imprisoned; on top of the old blanket that had served as a makeshift bed for Michelangelo.

The guardian handed the small pet to Donatello, who immediately approached her friend April to help him to take off all the bandages and the splint from the abused pet's body. Klunk gave no reason for complaint, making it easier for the guys' work.

Donatello weighed himself along with the orange kitten, after the logic subtraction, the kitten's weight was five pounds.

Klunk startled a little due to the puncture, but he remained still, in the arms of Donatello. Several minutes later Klunk showed signs of being fully recovered, because he was purring more than ever.

After seeing that, Leonardo asked his brother in purple to take the pet to his owner. The leader was pretty sure that despite being annoyed, Michelangelo would be pleased to know that his kitten was healthy again.

While Donatello went to accomplish the little mission that his older brother had entrusted to him, Leonardo stood up and walked towards April, her good friend slowly took off the bandanna which wrapped Leo's wound. The bandana had changed from its original color to purple to red. By then, Donatello had returned.

"What happened, Donnie?" Leonardo asked when he saw the sadness in the face of his brother.

"Mikey is locked in his room, when I mentioned that Professor had cured Klunk, all he did was open the door, grabbed his cat and shut the door in my face..."

"Don't worry Donnie, Mikey just needs time." Leonardo said with a smile to his smart brother.

__And a good pair of smacks in the head__. Raphael thought smiling.

"Please, young turtle." The professor told Leonardo, pointing at the scale.

Leonardo stepped on the scale, which indicated a weight of one hundred fifty pounds. The blue ninja sat in the same place Michelangelo had occupied.

The professor took the last of the vials containing the enzyme and began to fill the syringe. At reaching certain capacity he stopped, looked back at Leonardo as he was making sure and pulling the plunger a little bit more he filled a little more the syringe barrel.

The professor approached the young leader and injected the prodigious substance into the turtle's body. Like all of his brothers, Leonardo also felt an increase in his body's temperature.

As though it were the first time they watched the effect, everyone who were surrounding Leonardo were really amazed. The bruises, the wounds all over his skin, the deep cuts in the top of his legs, his burns on his cheek and his shoulder, his fractured bone inside his arm and even all of his old scars; were disappearing very slowly, making him feel great.

Leonardo closed his eyes enjoying the pleasant feeling that came over him. It was the first time he and his brothers didn't have to wait that long to heal after a great battle.

When the reactions, which were stimulating his speedy recovery inside Leonardo's body ended, the turtle got up smiling, and gave a bow to the professor in appreciation for all that he had done for him and his family.

"Professor, Mr. Mortu, thank you for all you have done to help us. Thanks also to all of you - he said addressing to the guardians - for all of your efforts and attentions."

"You have nothing to thank us for, young Leonardo." Mr. Mortu replied in everyone's behalf. "We still have to help you move out and make sure that Ch'rell won't know the location of your new home."

"Thank you, my good friend." Splinter said. "I think it's time we all dedicate ourselves to rest."

Everyone agreed. While Master Splinter kindly offered his room to his good friend Mortu, the Professor used Donatello's room and Miss Ulien used Raphael's. Casey insisted that April should use the guest room. Neither of the humans wanted to retire. They wanted to stay there in case there was a mishap.

Leonardo had intended to offer his room to Leatherhead, but he had to give up the idea. For some incomprehensible reason to him, his whole room had been turned upside down. All of the furniture and the objects within it were in pieces. He could tell that the impostor had never enjoyed strong mental health. Leatherhead thanked his young friend's good intentions. "Don't worry Leonardo, I will do the same as all of the guardians, I will find a place in the main room."

Master Splinter and Leonardo were worried that none of the guardians had a comfortable surface on which to rest, but the captain, with a big smile told them: "Don't worry about us, we are guardians, tough men accustomed to all kinds of situations, we won't complain about something as trivial as that. Besides, it is just for a few nights."

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello took a bath before sleeping. Perhaps the miraculous substance had helped them to heal completely, but the blood stains that were on the surface of their bodies would disappear only with soap and water.

The young leader, along with his two brothers, were about to sleep together on the couch, Master Splinter took the sofa. While everyone was taking a seat, Casey approached Leonardo. "I almost forgot, Leo, here are your katanas." The street fighter said taking out both swords out of the bag on his back. "I picked up one of them inside the cell where the impostor dropped it and I got the other when you finished him off." Casey explained Leonardo.

Leonardo smiled broadly at seeing them. "Thank you, Casey." Leonardo grabbed the swords his human friend was handing him. He held them for a moment, staring at them. After a few moments of contemplation Leonardo firmly held both katanas and broke them in half, just like the Shredder had done it once.

Casey, Raphael and Donatello looked at him in amazement; Master Splinter looked at him approvingly.

"Why did you do that!?" The three of them asked at the same time with a tone of reproach.

"Our weapons are an extension of ourselves." Leonardo replied heaving a big sigh of resignation. "My dear swords, after having hurt my brothers, are now dishonored. It was my duty as their owner, to destroy them with my own hands, giving them an honorable 'death'." Leonardo finished bending one knee, placing at his feet - full of respect - the remains of the blades and the hilts of his katanas.

"You don't know how grateful I am that you have recovered them, Casey." Leonardo continued talking as he rose. "It wasn't as important as saving my family, but I would have had to carry that tiny emptiness with me. I am very fortunate to have been able to see my faithful companions for the last time."

Minutes after turning off the lights, everyone slept peacefully, but Leonardo didn't. The older brother was sitting in the middle of the couch, both Raphael and Donatello had used Leonardo's lap as a pillow, each leaning his head on one of the legs of the young leader, they were lying at full length towards the ends of the coach.

While Leonardo gently stroked the head of his genius brother with one hand, he kept the other hand on one of Raphael's shoulders, the hothead turtle was completely disconnected from reality, and seemed to enjoy the gentle touch without feeling embarrassed; because he was smiling slightly just as Donatello was.

Unfortunately Leonardo couldn't smile; he still had a lot to do to get his baby brother back. He slowly let out another sigh; a sigh that was showing his grief. While he looked towards Michelangelo's room, Leonardo murmured before sleeping: "Mikey ... good night, baby bro."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: <br>**

* * *

><p>Justo en ese instante se escuchó el sonido del ascensor funcionando. Todos los guardianes se pusieron en guardia, pero sólo era Casey y sus dos acompañantes quienes regresaban de su pequeño viaje.<p>

"¡Ya llegamos chicos!" Gritó el humano acercándose a Abril para entregarle la pequeña báscula.

"Perfecto, ahora hay que comenzar." Dijo el profesor sin poder esconder su emoción.

Donatelo se puso de pie con la ayuda de Abril quien había colocado la báscula en el piso, frente al ninja de morado. Antes de que Donatelo se colocara encima, el profesor lo detuvo.

"Antes de que te peses, debes despojarte de todo lo que traes puesto mi joven amigo." Pidió el científico.

"¿Se refiere a mi equipo de protección?"

"Si, y a tu yeso, tus vendas y los puntos que tengas, ya no los vas a necesitar."

Donatelo no tenía la menor intención de despojarse de todo aquello que lo estaba ayudando a sanar y mucho menos de las vendas que ocultaban lo que había quedado de sus manos. El profesor comprendió los pensamientos de la joven tortuga.

"No te inquietes por el estado de tu cuerpo mi amigo, en tan sólo unos minutos ya no representará ningún motivo de preocupación."

Donatelo, conociendo que uno de sus colegas nunca pronunciaría esas palabras sin estar respaldado, quedó convencido y comenzó a quitarse todo con la ayuda de Abril y el profesor.

Las rodilleras y las coderas fueron cosa rápida pero el yeso tomó varios minutos mientras el profesor usaba una pequeña sierra de mano para retirarlo. En cuanto la pierna del más listo quedó libre, el profesor tuvo el cuidado de retirar los puntos que cerraban la herida en la piel por donde había salido el hueso cuando el imitador había fracturado la pierna de Donatelo.

Abril, mientras tanto, retiraba las vendas de las manos de su verde amigo. El maestro Splinter y todos los hermanos del más listo tenían fija la mirada en él. Sobre todo Miguel Ángel. Tan pronto como las vendas dejaron al descubierto los deformes muñones que habían sustituido a sus manos, los ojos de todos los miembros de la familia se tornaron cristalinos.

Abril y Rafael sostuvieron a Donatelo para que pudiera ponerse de pie sobre la báscula. "¿Puedes sostenerte por ti mismo por unos instantes, joven?" Preguntó el profesor antes de que lo soltaran.

"Claro, no se preocupe." Abril y Rafael lo soltaron, Donatelo se quedó quieto sosteniéndose con una sola pierna y la báscula comenzó a dar una cifra más exacta: sesenta y cinco kilos con setecientos setenta y dos gramos.

Rafael y Abril ayudaron a Donatelo a bajarse de la báscula y sentarse, mientras que el profesor comenzó a realizar cálculos mentalmente.

Donatelo miraba con resignación lo que quedó de sus manos, aún le dolían. Rafael trató de confortarlo, pero Miguel Ángel se le adelantó. El ninja más joven acercó sus manos a las de su hermano, tomó una de ellas entre las suyas y comenzó a sollozar quedamente mientras Donatelo lo observaba con cariño y Rafael con alivio.

Ambos hermanos se alegraron infinitamente de ver, aunque fuese por unos instantes, la verdadera personalidad del más chico. Aunque Leonardo estaba alejado de sus hermanos por una corta distancia, aquella separación no le impedía compartir ese mismo regocijo. _Me alegro tanto de verte una vez más, pequeño travieso._ Pensaba el mayor. La voz del profesor interrumpió aquellos felices pensamientos.

"Esta es la enzima, mis amigos, la llave para su recuperación." Dijo el profesor con orgullo cuando finalizó sus cálculos, abriendo su maletín especial, tomando una de las ampolletas de color blanco y una jeringa. De inmediato, Miguel Ángel soltó la mano de Donatelo y su semblante volvió a mostrarse enojado.

Después de que el profesor llenó la jeringa hasta cierta capacidad, se acercó a Donatelo y sostuvo uno de sus brazos, listo para inyectarle la enzima.

"¡Espere un momento!" Gruñó Rafael. "¿Va usted a inyectarle a mi hermano algo que salió del cuerpo de ese desgraciado? ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!"

"Esto no tienes que tomarlo de una manera personal, Rafa." Dijo Donatelo comprendiendo los sentimientos de su hermano de rojo pero tratando de hacerle entender. "Ahora es sólo una medicina, no importa de donde haya venido."

"Donnie tiene razón, Rafa." Dijo Leonardo, quien compartía la opinión del más listo. "No te preocupes hermano." Terminó el mayor sonriéndole al de rojo. Rafael suspiró y dejó de interrumpir las acciones del profesor.

"No temas, joven, no te va a doler; pero vas a sentir calor por unos momentos." Advirtió el científico introduciendo el contenido de la jeringa en el cuerpo del adolescente, para retroceder después.

Efectivamente, Donatelo no sintió ningún dolor, sólo notaba como la temperatura dentro de su cuerpo se elevaba gradualmente, parecía que padecía de una leve fiebre, pero sin las molestias que la acompañan.

Como por arte de magia todas las heridas, golpes, fracturas y deformaciones; recientes y pasados, se desvanecían lentamente frente a las asombradas miradas de todos. Los huesos, músculos, tendones, venas, arterias y piel de las manos del joven científico regresaban a la normalidad.

Donatelo, a pesar de que sabía que la madre naturaleza tiene aún secretos celosamente guardados en cuanto a la acción de las reacciones orgánicas, en especial a lo que se refiere a la regeneración, no podía creer lo que veía.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que alguien recobrara el uso de la palabra. "¿Cómo te sientes Donnie?" Preguntó Leonardo acostumbrado a reaccionar más rápidamente que sus hermanos, con una alegría más que evidente en su actitud.

Sin darse cuenta, y antes de contestar, Donatelo se levantó sin la ayuda de nadie mirando sus manos lleno de estupor.

"Es… es… totalmente increíble. Mis manos… ¡mis manos se han recuperado por completo! ¡Miren chicos, mis manos están bien!" Exclamó Donatelo lleno de emoción. De inmediato Rafael tomó una de las manos de su hermano de morado y observándola más de cerca, se sonrió y exclamó, "¡Estás de pie cerebrito! ¡También tu pierna está bien!"

"¡Qué alegría, Donnie!" Exclamo Abril abrazando a Donatelo.

Varios suspiros de alivio se escucharon al mismo tiempo, pero el mayor de ellos provino de boca de Miguel Ángel, Leonardo se dio cuenta de inmediato. Una vez más, se le había concedido ver la verdadera personalidad del más pequeño de sus hermanos, pero el gusto no le duró; cuando Miguel Ángel se dio cuenta que su hermano lo estaba mirando, dijo muy disgustado, "Yo no quiero que me inyecten eso."

Todas las exclamaciones de alegría se esfumaron de pronto al escuchar esa voz revestida de un tono que no le sentaba.

"Pero, esta inyección te ahorrará semanas, tal vez meses de recuperación lenta y tediosa mi joven amigo." Objetó el profesor después de escuchar a Miguel Ángel.

"No importa, en cuanto el hueso de mi pierna sane, podré caminar, es lo único grave que tengo; los golpes no son nada."

"Hijo, por favor, deja que te inyecten." Pidió Splinter a su renuente pequeño.

"Sí Mikey, por favor, si se te ha dado la oportunidad, no tienes por qué sufrir más con esa pierna." Dijo Donatelo uniéndose a las súplicas de su padre.

"¡No te pongas terco, cabeza hueca!" Gruñó Rafael.

"¡Es mi cuerpo Rafael! ¡Por lo tanto es mi decisión!" Respondió Miguel Ángel bruscamente. A pesar de estar sentado, el ninja más joven se puso en guardia, muy dispuesto a responder en forma violenta a las palabras de su hermano de piel esmeralda.

"¡Ya me cansaste la paciencia, Mikey!"

"¡¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, Rafael?!"

Todos en el lugar no sabían qué actitud tomar, el maestro Splinter comenzó a avanzar en dirección de ambas tortugas quienes continuaban discutiendo, pero una mano que se posó en su hombro lo detuvo; la de su hijo mayor.

Leonardo, después de haberse quitado él mismo el catéter, a pesar de que la señorita Ulien quiso impedirlo, se puso de pie dejando de lado la manta que lo cubría y se acercó a las dos tortugas que discutían.

Aquella acción atrajo la atención de todos, menos la de las tortugas mencionadas.

Leonardo se interpuso entre sus dos hermanos con una firmeza tal, que ambos se sintieron dominados por su sola presencia.

"Rafael, por favor, siéntate." El ninja de rojo obedeció de inmediato, realmente sorprendido, jamás había visto a su hermano mayor comportarse de esa manera.

Después de que su hermano de rojo se sentó, Leonardo se volvió hacia su hermano más joven, lo miró fijamente y le dijo con un sentimiento que matizaba naturalmente las palabras que provienen de labios de quien está acostumbrado al mando; "Nos encontramos en una situación muy delicada, tenemos que estar preparados en caso de que Shredder decida atacarnos. Como líder de este grupo te ordeno que aceptes el tratamiento. No quiero que un valioso miembro de mi equipo se convierta en una blanco fácil. ¿Entendiste, Miguel Angel?"

Leonardo jamás se había impuesto a ninguno de sus hermanos, ni siquiera a Rafael. Miguel Ángel palideció ligeramente al escuchar las rigurosas palabras de su hermano mayor. Lo único que atinó a contestar fue: "Entendido."

A pesar de que el maestro Splinter estuvo de acuerdo con aquella medida del 'puño de hierro en guante de seda', sabía que su hijo mayor se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Tal vez el semblante de Leonardo no lo demostraba, pero su corazón le reprochaba el haber tratado de esa manera al hermanito que adoraba con toda su alma.

Después de la respuesta afirmativa del más chico, Leonardo regresó a sentarse. La señorita Ulien no se molestó en introducir el catéter nuevamente en el brazo de la tortuga, después de todo, la cantidad de sangre que aún se encontraba en el envase plástico era tan poca, que carecía de importancia.

Después de quitarle todo el equipo de protección, su bandana, el yeso de su pierna y los puntos en su herida; Leatherhead sujetó fácilmente el cuerpo de Miguel Angel por debajo de sus brazos y lo colocó con gentileza sobre la báscula la cual marcó: sesenta y tres kilos con quinientos gramos.

Después de mirar el número, el profesor volvió a sus cálculos, mientras tanto, el enorme cocodrilo ayudaba a su amigo a sentarse. Miguel Ángel no cooperaba en nada, simplemente les dejaba hacer lo necesario.

El profesor, después de haber obtenido el número que buscaba, llenaba otra jeringa hasta la capacidad deseada y se acercó a Miguel Ángel. Viéndolo tan serio, el profesor no le dijo nada, sólo sujetó el brazo de la tortuga y le inyectó la enzima.

Tal y como había pasado con la tortuga más lista, todo el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel volvía a la normalidad. Todos los moretones, las fracturas, las cicatrices; viejas y nuevas, la quemadura química en forma de línea que deformaba tenuemente su mejilla… desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Hasta el brillo en sus ojos aumentó, el azul de sus ojos parecía más nítido al igual que su recién adquirida frialdad.

Sin expresión alguna de alegría o bienestar, el más joven del grupo se puso de pie y preguntó: "¿Puedo retirarme, Maestro Splinter?"

Después de escuchar la pregunta de su hijo, el viejo padre lo miró fijamente por unos instantes y asintió, suspirando tristemente.

Miguel Ángel se retiró en dirección de su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Los ojos de todos los miembros de su familia, sus amigos y sobre todo los de su hermano mayor, lo siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista. Leonardo pensaba; _Perdóname Mikey, pero fue por tu bien._

"¿Quién sigue? ¿El Intrépido o yo?" Preguntó Rafael para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

"Adelante Rafa." Le pidió Leonardo.

"¿Seguro?"

"Claro hermano, déjame descansar unos minutos más." Le aseguró el mayor.

"Bien, a decir verdad, quiero saber qué se siente." Explicó el ninja de rojo comenzando a quitarse las vendas de su torso.

"Déjame ayudarte Rafa." Se ofreció Donatelo, muy emocionado de poder volver a usar sus manos. En un par de minutos todas las vendas que cubrían a Rafael cayeron al suelo dejando al descubierto las heridas en sus antebrazos y su hombro. Rafael se despojó fácilmente de su bandana y su equipo de protección. La gruñona tortuga, al igual que sus hermanos, también tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo.

Rafael se paró encima de la báscula. El aparato de inmediato señaló el peso: setenta y siete kilos con ciento doce gramos.

El profesor calculó, llenó e inyectó.

"¿Qué sientes Rafa?" Preguntó su amigo humano.

"Siento calor y al mismo tiempo una sensación de vigor… ¡Esto es genial!" Exclamó Rafael observando cómo las heridas en sus antebrazos desaparecían dejando sólo piel renovada, al igual que todos los tejidos debajo de ella. "Ese maldito impostor de verdad que nunca peleó limpio, era un total cobarde. Vaya… es muy placentero poder respirar a todo lo que dan mis pulmones sin que me duelan las costillas." Mencionó el gruñón inflando sus pulmones a toda su capacidad.

"Tu hombro también ha sanado, hasta desaparecieron todas las viejas cicatrices que tenías, Rafa." Observó Donatelo sonriéndose.

"¡Ven Leo! ¡Es tu turno!" Dijeron ambas tortugas dirigiéndose al mayor.

"Gracias chicos, pero, antes de eso, quiero que por favor busquen a Klunk." Pidió Leonardo. "No quiero que el pequeño amigo de Mikey tenga que esperar para sanar completamente."

Lógicamente, todos escucharon la petición de Leonardo. Todo mundo se dedicó a buscar al pequeño gatito. Siendo tantos los que buscaban, lo encontraron de inmediato. Uno de los guardianes lo encontró dormido dentro de la bodega donde habían estado prisioneros los chicos, sobre la vieja manta que le había servido a Miguel Ángel como cama improvisada.

El guardián entregó la pequeña mascota a Donatelo, quien de inmediato se acercó a Abril para que su amiga le ayudara a quitarle todos los vendajes y la férula a la maltratada mascota. Klunk no dio ningún motivo de queja, facilitando el trabajo de los chicos. Donatelo se pesó junto con el gatito anaranjado dando como resultado, después de la lógica resta, un peso de dos kilos con doscientos sesenta y ocho gramos.

Klunk se sobresaltó un poco debido al pinchazo, pero se quedó quieto en brazos de Donatelo, varios minutos después Klunk dio muestras de estar completamente recuperado, pues ronroneaba más que nunca.

Después de ver eso, Leonardo le pidió a su inteligente hermano que llevara a Klunk con el ninja más joven. El líder estaba seguro de que a pesar de estar molesto, a Miguel Ángel le agradaría saber que su gatito estaba sano una vez más.

Mientras Donatelo se dirigía a cumplir la pequeña misión que le había encargado su hermano mayor, Leonardo se puso de pie y se acercó a Abril, su buena amiga retiró lentamente la bandana, que había cambiado de color morado a rojo, del brazo de la tortuga verde claro. Para ese entonces, Donatelo ya había regresado.

"¿Qué pasó, Donnie?" Preguntó Leonardo viendo la tristeza en el rostro de su hermano.

"Mikey está encerrado en su cuarto, en cuanto le mencioné que el profesor había curado a Klunk, lo único que hizo fue abrir la puerta, tomó a su gato y me cerró la puerta en las narices…"

"No te preocupes Donnie, Mikey sólo necesita tiempo." Dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa a su hermanito más tranquilo.

_Y un buen par de zapes en la cabezota._ Pensó Rafael sonriéndose.

"Por favor, joven." Pidió el profesor a Leonardo, señalando la báscula.

Leonardo se puso de pie encima del aparato, el cual señaló un peso de sesenta y ocho kilogramos. El ninja de azul se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado Miguel Ángel.

El profesor tomó la última de las ampolletas que contenían la enzima y comenzó a llenar la jeringa. Al llegar a cierta capacidad se detuvo, miró de nuevo a Leonardo como para asegurarse y tirando un poco más del émbolo llenó un poco más el cilindro de la jeringa.

El profesor se acercó al joven líder e inyectó la prodigiosa substancia en el cuerpo de la tortuga. Al igual que todos sus hermanos, Leonardo sintió un incremento en la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Como si fuera la primera vez que observaban el efecto, todos rodearon a Leonardo realmente maravillados. Los golpes, las heridas en toda su piel, los profundos cortes en la parte superior de sus piernas, las quemaduras en su mejilla y su hombro, la fractura su brazo y hasta todas sus cicatrices antiguas; desaparecían lentamente haciéndolo sentir estupendo.

Leonardo cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la agradable sensación que lo invadía. Era la primera vez que él y sus hermanos no tenían que esperar tanto tiempo para sanar después de una gran batalla.

Al finalizar las reacciones en el cuerpo de Leonardo que estimularon su pronta recuperación, la tortuga se levantó y sonriendo, ofreció una reverencia al profesor en agradecimiento a todo lo que había hecho por él y su familia.

"Profesor, Sr. Mortu, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por ayudarnos. Gracias también a todos ustedes – dijo en dirección de todos los guardianes – por todos sus esfuerzos y atenciones."

"No tienes nada que agradecer joven Leonardo." Replicó el Sr. Mortu por todos. "Aún tenemos que ayudarlos a mudarse y asegurarnos de que Ch'rell no sepa de la ubicación de su nuevo hogar."

"Gracias mi buen amigo." Dijo Splinter. "Creo que es tiempo de que todos nos dediquemos a descansar un poco."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Mientras que el maestro Splinter ofrecía amablemente su habitación a su amigo Mortu, el profesor ocupó el cuarto de Donatelo y la señorita Ulien el de Rafael. Abril, por insistencia de Casey, ocupó el cuarto de las visitas. Ninguno de los dos humanos quiso retirarse, querían permanecer ahí por si algún contratiempo se presentaba.

Leonardo tenía la intención de ofrecer su habitación a Leatherhead, pero tuvo que renunciar a la idea. Por alguna razón incomprensible para él, toda su habitación había sido puesta de cabeza, todos los muebles y objetos dentro de ella estaban hechos pedazos. Se notaba que el impostor nunca había gozado de una sólida salud mental. Leatherhead le agradeció a su joven amigo las buenas intenciones. "No te preocupes Leonardo, haré lo mismo que todos los guardianes, encontraré un lugar en la habitación principal."

Al maestro Splinter y a Leonardo les apenaba que ninguno de los guardianes tuviese una superficie cómoda sobre la cual descansar; pero el capitán, con una gran sonrisa, les quitaba la preocupación de encima. "No se inquieten por nosotros, somos guardianes, hombres acostumbrados a toda clase de situaciones, no nos quejaremos por algo tan trivial como eso. Además, es sólo por unas cuantas noches."

Leonardo, Rafael y Donatelo se bañaron antes de dormir. Tal vez la milagrosa substancia los había curado totalmente, pero las manchas de sangre que estaban en la superficie de sus cuerpos debían desaparecer sólo con agua y jabón.

El joven líder, acompañado de sus dos hermanitos, se disponía a dormir junto con ellos en el sillón, el maestro Splinter ocupó el sofá. Mientras todos se sentaban, Casey se acercó a Leonardo. "Se me olvidaba, ten Leo, aquí están tus katanas." Dijo el peleador callejero sacando ambas espadas de la bolsa en su espalda. "Recogí una de ellas en la celda cuando el impostor la soltó y la otra la recuperé cuando acabaste con él." Explicaba Casey a su amigo.

Leonardo sonrió ampliamente al verlas. "Muchas gracias, Casey." Leonardo tomó sus espadas de manos de su amigo humano, las sostuvo un momento, mirándolas fijamente. Después de unos momentos de contemplación Leonardo sujetó con firmeza ambas katanas y las rompió a la mitad, tal y como Shredder lo había hecho una vez.

Casey, Rafael y Donatelo lo miraron llenos de asombro; el maestro lo miró con aprobación.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?" Le preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo con un tono de reproche.

"Nuestras armas son una extensión de nosotros mismos." Respondió Leonardo exhalando un gran suspiro de resignación. "Mis queridas espadas, al haber herido a mis hermanos, han quedado deshonradas. Era mi deber, como su dueño, el darles un fin honroso a mis manos." Terminó Leonardo poniendo una rodilla en el piso, colocando a sus pies – lleno de respeto – lo que quedaba de las hojas y las empuñaduras de sus katanas.

"No sabes cuánto te agradezco que las hayas recuperado, Casey." Continuó Leonardo poniéndose de pie. "No era algo tan importante como el salvar a mi familia, pero hubiera tenido que llevar ese diminuto vacío conmigo. Soy muy afortunado de haber podido ver por última vez a mis fieles compañeras."

Minutos después de haber apagado las luces, todo el mundo dormía plácidamente. Pero Leonardo no. El hermano mayor se había sentado en medio del sillón, de esa forma tanto Rafael como Donatelo habían usado el regazo de Leonardo como almohada, cada uno de ellos recargaba su cabeza en una de las piernas del joven líder, acostándose cuan largos eran hacia los extremos del sillón.

Mientras Leonardo acariciaba suavemente al frente de su hermano más listo con una de sus manos, mantenía la otra en uno de los hombros de Rafael, quien al estar completamente desconectado de la realidad, parecía que disfrutaba del suave contacto sin sentirse avergonzado, porque sonreía ligeramente, al igual que Donatelo.

Desgraciadamente Leonardo no podía sonreír, aún tenía mucho que hacer para recuperar a su pequeño hermano. Dejó escapar lentamente otro de los suspiros que mostraban su aflicción y mientras miraba en dirección de la habitación de Miguel Angel, Leonardo murmuró antes de dormir: "Mikey… buenas noches hermanito."

**Continuará…**

**N/A - Se me olvidó escribir esto antes: Con la ayuda de Cloeh he estado "navegando" en el Facebook recientemente, aún no lo sé usar muy bien, pero de cualquier forma ya estoy aprendiendo y si le entendí bien a Cloeh... creo que con poner mi seudónimo es suficiente para buscarme: Rose Black Dragon. Gracias XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again I want to thank the beta reader who is helping me, and don't think I do it because I feel it is my obligation. No, the others who also are enjoying DarkUnderwolrd's help, can tell you we owe her a lot XD.**

* * *

><p>The early hours of the next day were full of activity. Everybody enjoyed a night free of interruptions, and several hours of a well-deserved break. The groups that had taken turns to stand guard hadn't the slightest mishap.<p>

While everybody was still asleep, Miss Ulien, along with a small group of guardians, arrived driving a big truck into the abandoned warehouse that was on the surface, the one that was just above the lair. The captain of the guardians was awaiting the return of the small group who had as their mission to bring the food.

The sound of all the activities that were being carried out woke the persons who were still sleeping. When the rest of the guardians observed the actions of his companions, they immediately offered to help. Also, the three turtles that were still enjoying a peaceful sleep awoke. Each one of them went to their respective room and 'got dressed'.

"What is this all about, my good friend?" The old master asked to the principal Utrom, watching how several guardians were coming out from the elevator carrying multiple folding tables and chairs.

"This, Master Splinter, is breakfast ..." Mr. Mortu replied with a smile and with a look that reflected his complete satisfaction, watching all the activities of the efficient humans.

Before the wise rodent could get over his amazement, all the tables as well as the chairs were in their places ready for diners to began to satisfy their nutritional needs with dishes that were presented on beautiful silver platters. The three turtles also had offered to help; it was they who carried in all the boxes containing the silverware, glassware, dishes and tablecloths.

In an instant everything was ready for breakfast. Everyone was very willing to do honor to the food, from which very unusual aromas were coming out.

"Something simple would have been sufficient," Master Splinter said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sensei," Raphael suddenly said while he was sniffing one of the platters, "but I think after what we went through, we deserve to taste something like this."

"I agree with Raphael," Donatello added. "I still haven't tasted what they have prepared for us, but I already feel that (it) is going to become one of my favorites."

"Guys, your manners ..." Leonardo chided them upon seeing that the two were trying to stick one finger in the meringue of a pie that had the appearance of having been prepared by the seven legendary chefs of Greece.

"Let's have breakfast." Mr. Mortu said, inviting everyone to sit down.

"I'll go fetch Mikey, Master Splinter." Leonardo told his father, before sitting at the table next to his siblings.

"If you want, I can go and bring the knucklehead, Fearless." Raphael was quick to volunteer, deep down the hothead turtle didn't want Leonardo feeling worse if Michelangelo still insisted on behaving so coldly.

"No, Raph, I really appreciate it, but this is something that sooner or later I will have to face. I'll talk to Mikey to bring him to have breakfast. I will be right back." Those were the last words of the young leader said before going to where his little brother was.

While Donatello was seeing how his older brother was walking away, he sighed very deeply. Raphael turned to look at his brother in purple, sensing that whatever was inciting Michelangelo to behave that way, he would hopefully get over, as they had no plans to abandon their baby brother to his melancholic devices.

"We had a unique opportunity to fully heal all our physical injuries thanks to the enzyme that the Professor was collecting for over six hundred years. The good thing is that we have the best medicine for the wounds of our heart, our big brother..." The genius turtle said to his muscular brother in red.

"Yeah, I hope that Fearless can cure Mikey, I'm getting sick of the knucklehead's strange behavior... I don't like to see them suffer ..."

"Deep inside, you are a softie, Raph." Donatello said, half joking, half serious.

"Oh, keep your mouth shut, Brainiac."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

While the young leader was approaching Michelangelo's room, a discussion was taking place between his mind and his heart. The worst time that fraternal relationship between the two turtles had suffered up until now, was when Leonardo had discussed with Michelangelo dissaprovingly about the mess inside his room.

At time patience began to decline Leonardo's early in the day because he had discussed for the umpteenth time with his young genius brother about staying up all night in the lab. Donatello had heard Leonardo's words, but he didn't give them any importance.

Leonardo also had a fight with Raphael and his father rebuked him because of it. Because of all of these instances, after discussions, they had come to blows ... The leader's patience had run out completely when Michelangelo's laziness got the better in him when he should have been cleaning instead of playing.

Having to face Leonardo's lecture about a clean room, caused Michelangelo to scream at Leonardo that his need for perfection was pathological. The outcome? They stopped talking to each other for a whole day.

A true record since Leonardo couldn't be angry for long with his baby brother who was always filling him with joy. Leonardo's affection is the same for all his brothers, but the youngest of them always managed to be the spoiled one more so than the others. Also, for Michelangelo, Leonardo had been his hero since the beginning.

The very day they were separated, the younger ninja, repented of his attitude, cleaned up his room, when he was done; his bedroom was the perfect example of neatness. After that, he went in search of his big brother to ask him for an apology. But before he could set a foot outside his room, Leonardo was already outside his door, ready to knock and to offer his assistance to his baby brother.

After recalling that experience, Leonardo smiled hopefully. "I'm sure this is just temporary. Mikey is the best example of someone who doesn't know hate, negative feelings can't survive long inside someone like him."

When he arrived at Michelangelo's room, Leonardo gently knocked on the door to not startle awake his brother if he was still sleeping.

There was no response. Leonardo knocked again, but now a little louder. Nothing.

The lack of response was beginning to unnerve the eldest turtle. Now he knocked strong enough for Michelangelo to hear the sound without problems. Again, only silence answered his call. The light green turtle felt how his pulse quickened slightly.

"Mikey? Are you awake? It's breakfast time..." Leonardo said loudly, trying to get a reply. His questions didn't receive any answer.

Leonardo tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside. Ready to tear the door down to make sure that Michelangelo was alright, Leonardo drew back a little, but almost instantly when he began to do it, the door began to open.

Leonardo breathed a huge sigh of relief upon seeing that his baby brother was safe. "Mikey ... for just a moment I thought that something bad had happened to..."

When Leonardo saw the expression and appearance of Michelangelo's face, the intonation of the words spoken by the young leader quickly dropped until the words died on his lips, the young turtle had put on his protective gear and his weapons were on his belt, but he wasn't wearing his bandana, so the two dark circles under his eyes were completely uncovered. His eyes were red, and he could tell that he hadn't slept at all. The physical evidence of his baby brother's painful state of mind were clearly written upon his face, and observed within his lifeless eyes.

Immediately, Leonardo placed his hands on the face of his little brother, touching softly Michelangelo's cheeks, obeying hastily the order given by his heart to try to comfort his baby bro.

"Mikey... oh, Mikey..." The eldest turtle muttered, once again making use of his voice, a voice full of mortification.

The blue eyes of the youngest reflected a lot of resentment at hearing his name. The scene that had taken place on the battlefield in the Shredder's hideout repeated itself again.

"Which part of me telling you to keep your hands off me didn't you understand, Leonardo?" Michelangelo asked with a grim tone in his voice that it seemed to belong to a bitter old man, while he was sharply pushing his brother's hands away from his body.

The appearance of Leonardo's face after hearing Michelangelo's words, revealed that his heart had been ripped out mercilessly once again ... but for Leonardo, the welfare of his little brother was more important than his own, so he forgot about himself and set his glance into the eyes of the younger turtle. He could see the pain within Michelangelo's soul, that pain was drowning him too.

Leonardo couldn't bear to see his beloved baby brother suffering like that, so he clung to Michelangelo's body, surrounding it with his arms, hugging him tightly against his body, saying in a pleading voice: "Mikey, please, forgive me. If I had been more attentive to what was happening, I could have defeated Hun and you wouldn't have to suffer that horrible experience. Please, forgive me!"

While the young leader was embracing his little brother, he couldn't see the spark of innocent love that was reflected for just a few seconds in those eyes of a special color. But, he could feel the shudder that ran through Michelangelo's body at feeling surrounded by the arms of his beloved big brother.

A glimmer of hope brightened on Leonardo's face at feeling how his baby brother was also trying to hug him, but that little sign disappeared as quickly as it had appeared because Michelangelo pushed Leonardo away from him with all his might, knocking him backwards.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU IDIOT!" The youngest yelled, shaking with rage, clenching his fists and teeth. "ARE YOU DEAF?"

"Mikey, please ..." Leonardo kept on begging, after recovering from the awful feeling, trying to understand what he had done wrong, because the hope that he had held within him had just died.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Michelangelo screamed again, the anger caused the whites of his eyes reddened even more.

"Mikey ... you are not acting like yourself. Please, don't be sad or angry anymore, everything will get better, I promise." Leonardo continued talking after standing up.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" The youngest shouted back, unable to do anything to stop the shivers that were seizing him.

Klunk, awakened by the screams, came out from under the sheets of the bed, running quickly out of the room. The little pet approached Leonardo's feet and started rubbing his little head on one of the blue ninja's leg. When Leonardo felt the gentle welcome, he picked the sweet kitten up in his arms.

"What can I do to make you feel better, little brother?" Leonardo asked without showing the slightest sign of anger at what Michelangelo had done, gently stroking the little cat.

"Put it down..." Michelangelo muttered with an unmistakable tone of menace in his voice.

"Mikey..."

**"I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT DOWN!"** Michelangelo shouted with all his might, holding one of his nunchucks. Although Leonardo had seen that action, he didn't move. A direct hit to his left temple almost knocked him down.

Klunk jumped from Leonardo's arms to the ground, very scared, he slipped away from both turtles. The body of the young leader was bent double due to the brutality of the hit.

Leonardo could barely stand due to the force of the attack that left him almost unconscious, but he managed to hold his ground. When he could refocus his eyes, he straightened up and looked back at his baby brother with sad eyes, hoping, that perhaps, Michelangelo's action could had freed his little brother from a bit of the anger that was keeping his heart as a prisoner.

The younger ninja's eyes widened full of horror at seeing how the blood began to flow from his big brother's head, wetting a section of the blue bandana until it was completely drenched, before the blood began to form a line beginning at the site where the skin was broken, sliding slowly down Leo's cheek and then falling in small droplets onto his chest. Michelangelo's hands started shaking, he dropped his weapons.

Leonardo could, without difficulty, read all the thoughts of his baby brother in his eyes.

A beautiful smile full of understanding appeared on Leo's face, revealing the genuine feeling of joy that was filling his soul, when he realized that his cheerful and mischievous baby brother was really there.

"Mikey ... I hope this makes you feel better. Don't worry about me; I understand you needed to blow off some steam." Leonardo sincerely said with all the love in his heart.

Trembling, Michelangelo stepped back, for a moment, Leonardo believed that Michelangelo would hug him to ask for his forgiveness. But the indifferent, cruel personality immediately took control of him again. After biting his lips, Michelangelo said: "Do you think that your stupid lack of reflexes can change my feelings? Who do you think you are!? Do you think you can tell me what to feel? You're a conceited, arrogant bastard if you think you can rule my emotions!"

"Sorry, little bro, I didn't mean to say that."

Upon hearing the apology of his older brother, Michelangelo narrowed his eyes, and with a dreadful calm he expressed the inflexible resolution which was born in his mind: "I don't want you to come near me again. I will continue obeying your commands and those of Master Splinter, but I want you to forget about me as a brother. Did you understand?"

A bolt of lightning that would have struck at the feet of the older turtle wouldn't have caused the same impression as those cold words. Leonardo looked down and feeling defeated, he nodded. He could barely utter the words which were coming out of his mouth after hearing those words: "Breakfast is served, everyone is waiting for you, please, don't keep them waiting." Michelangelo entered to his room, took another of the spare bandanas he had and tied it around his head and walked into the main room without worrying in the least about his former big brother.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The atmosphere of the room where they had placed the tables for breakfast was full of joy. Donatello and April were talking while they were enjoying a delicious exotic fruit salad. Master Splinter and Mr. Mortu did the same, eating a generous serving of pancakes that were still steaming despite the fact that they had been baked about just two hours ago.

"This is delicious!" Casey said shoving another good piece of pie into his mouth and savoring it. Raphael nodded at the words of his human friend, imitating his actions.

"I have an idea." Mr. Mortu suddenly said. "But I need your permission, Master Splinter."

"What is it, my good friend?" Splinter asked.

"I still have all my bank accounts on the planet. The major is administered by the captain of my guardians so that all of them can live comfortably, but I have one that was reserved for emergencies." The main Utrom answered, Master Splinter indicated him he could continue with a nod.

"We could use that money to buy all the furniture you need for your new home. What do you think?" Mr. Mortu asked smiling.

Raphael managed to hear those words and almost choked on the bite he was chomping at the time. Casey gave him a slap on his shell to help him. Donatello smiled, the thought of owning new equipment and a new computer filled his mind.

"There's no need, my good friend, we have everything we need to live. We just have to move it to our new home." Master Splinter answered declining the generous offer of his friend. The protests were immediate...

"Master, please, think it over." Donatello said first, with eyes so large that they could compete with those of Michelangelo's when he was begging. "With that money I can buy better medical equipment to help me attend all health problems we may have in the future."

"Brainiac is right, Master." Raphael said, supporting his smartest brother's words with his own. "Besides, I can get a new punching bag... I mean, we can have new equipment for our training..." Like the smartest, Raphael's pleading eyes were also looking at his father.

"It seems that your sons like the idea, my friend ..." Mortu said. Splinter just needed another voice to surrender to give his consent. "Okay. We accept your generous offer, my friend. But this account can't be in the name of one of us..."

"That's no problem, young Casey can administrate that account." The mentioned human had a coughing fit at hearing that, Raphael's face ended sprinkled with small fragments of the food that were coming out of the mouth of his good friend.

"Aim somewhere else, you moron!" Raphael complained, wiping the food tiny pieces of his face.

"How much is the amount?" April asked.

"I think there are two million dollars ..." Mr. Mortu answered, very amused by what was happening.

Casey did it again and left his green friend all splattered. Before Raphael could begin to complain again, everybody heard a mighty shout: "I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT DOWN!"

All the diners stopped their conversations, Donatello and Raphael immediately rose, they directed a glance towards their father who ordered them to wait with a signal. A few minutes later, Michelangelo reached the site. Without a word he sat at the table next to April.

Maintaining the discretion, all of the guardians resumed their talk and continued with what they were doing.

"Mikey, where's Leo?" Donatello asked after some hesitation in formulating that question at seeing the attitude and the terrible, haggard appearance of his baby brother.

"I don't know." That was the laconic reply.

Fearing that something bad had happened, Raphael, without waiting for permission from his father, went in search of Leonardo. Seconds later, Donatello did the same, after April's gaze assured him she would take care of Michelangelo.

When both turtles were gone, April served the youngest ninja a plate full of fruit salad and a big slice of the pie Raphael and Casey were eating.

April and Casey who were sitting on either side of Michelangelo's, exchanged glances after seeing how the sad turtle was eating like he was tasting handfuls of ashes. In a normal situation, Michelangelo would have devoured everything, happy to try something different.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Leonardo, after spending a minute waiting for the stabbing pain that was torturing him to fade a little, exhaled a deep sigh of despair and walked slowly to the bathroom to clean the blood off his body.

Before he could close the door behind him, a sturdy hand stopped him. The young leader didn't need to turn to see who it was, that vigor could only belong to the strongest of his brothers.

"Leo, what happened?" Raphael asked.

Donatello arrived there just when Leonardo was turning towards his brothers, and both of them could see the evidence of the new wound that his older brother had obtained.

The two younger turtles looked at their older brother with disbelief in their eyes. They couldn't understand how it was possible that he was wounded, and their minds refused to consider the logical choice; shunning the possibility as if it were an infectious disease. It was quite impossible for them to consider that Michelangelo could do such a thing. They were barely able to prevent Leonardo's fall, momentarily losing his ability to stand due to both pain and dizziness that assaulted him.

"I-I'm fine, guys, sorry you were worried about me," Leonardo said, giving them a reassuring smile.

Raphael didn't need to have the same IQ as Donatello had to know where they should take Leonardo. Before the smarter turtle could tell him, Raphael was already supporting one side of his big brother's body while the young genius was doing the same on the other side. Quickly they walked to the infirmary.

On arriving there, they helped Leonardo to sit down. Then a question was heard: "Mikey... he hit you, right?" Those words, expressed by his smart brother undoubtedly were a statement rather than a question.

"No, Donnie, I fell down..." Leonardo replied sheepishly, not wanting that the relationship between their three young brothers could die like his and Michelangelo's.

You could tell the hothead turtle could barely tame his anger. But at hearing Leonardo's answer to Donatello's question, Raphael looked at him in amazement, trying to think what kind of reason could force his big brother to lie.

"Leo ... please, don't insult my intelligence." The smartest replied sadly. "There is no need to lie. I recognize the hit of a nunchuck when I see it. Tell us, what happened?" Donatello asked as he was gently moving the bandana away from Leonardo's head. Raphael kept his eyes on Leonardo to prevent him from falling if he felt weak again, even though Leonardo was sitting.

In the eyes of the young leader could be seen the guilt accompanied by a little embarrassment, after he had tried to hide the sad reality. Leonardo's answer was accompanied by a lot of tears that he could no longer contain. "I think ... I've made the biggest mistake of my life ... and my punishment ... was to lose Mikey."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: <br>**

* * *

><p>Las primeras horas del siguiente día estuvieron llenas de actividad. Todos gozaron de una noche libre de interrupciones disfrutando de varias horas de un merecido respiro. Los grupos que se habían turnado para hacer guardia no tuvieron ni el más mínimo contratiempo.<p>

Antes de que todos despertaran, la señorita Ulien, junto con un pequeño grupo de guardianes, llegaban conduciendo un gran camión a la bodega abandonada que se encontraba en la superficie, justo encima de la guarida. El capitán de los guardianes ya estaba esperando el regreso del pequeño grupo quienes tuvieron como misión, el encargarse de los víveres.

El sonido de todas las actividades que se llevaban a cabo, despertó a los que aún dormían. En cuanto el resto de los guardianes observaron las acciones de sus compañeros, de inmediato se ofrecieron a ayudar. También las tres tortugas que aún disfrutaban de un sueño apacible, despertaron. Cada uno de ellos se dirigió a su habitación y se 'vistieron'.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto mi buen amigo?" Le preguntó el viejo sensei al utrom principal, observando como del elevador salían varios guardianes cargando varias mesas y sillas plegables.

"Esto, Maestro Splinter, es el desayuno…" Respondió con una sonrisa el señor Mortu, observando con una mirada que reflejaba una completa satisfacción, las actividades de los eficientes humanos.

Antes de que el sabio roedor pudiera salir de su asombro, todas las mesas al igual que las sillas estaban en su lugar para que los comensales comenzaran a satisfacer sus necesidades nutricionales con platillos que se presentaron dentro de hermosas fuentes de plata. Las tres tortugas también se habían ofrecido a ayudar, fueron ellos los que cargaron las cajas que contenían los cubiertos, la cristalería, los platos y los manteles.

En un santiamén todo estuvo listo para desayunar. Todos estaban muy dispuestos a hacer honor a la comida, de la cual se desprendían aromas inusitados.

"Con algo sencillo nos hubiera bastado." Replicó el maestro.

"No lo tome a mal sensei," dijo de pronto Rafael quien estaba olisqueando una de las fuentes, "pero creo que después de lo que pasamos, merecemos probar algo como esto."

"Concuerdo con Rafael." Añadió Donatelo. "Todavía no pruebo lo que nos han preparado y ya siento que se va a convertir en uno de mis favoritos."

"Chicos, esos modales…" Les reprendió Leonardo al ver que los dos intentaban meter el dedo en el merengue de un pay que tenía el aspecto de haber sido preparado por los siete cocineros legendarios de Grecia.

"Vamos a desayunar." Dijo el señor Mortu, invitando a todo mundo a sentarse.

"Voy por Mikey, Maestro." Avisó Leonardo a su padre antes de sentarse a la mesa al lado de sus hermanitos.

"Si quieres, yo puedo ir por el cabeza hueca, Intrépido." Se apresuró Rafael a ofrecerse, muy en el fondo no quería que Leonardo pudiera sentirse peor si Miguel Ángel aún insistía en comportarse de esa forma tan fría.

"No Rafa, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero esto es algo que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar. Voy a hablar con Mikey para traerlo a desayunar. En seguida regreso." Esas fueron las últimas palabras del joven líder antes de ir en busca de su pequeño hermano.

Mientras Donatelo observaba cómo su hermano mayor se alejaba, suspiró muy hondo. Rafael se volvió a ver a su hermano de morado, él también presentía que lo que fuera que estaba incitando a Miguel Ángel a comportarse de esa forma, estaba muy lejos de abandonarlo. Ambos esperaban que pudiera sobreponerse a ello. Además, no tenían la menor intención de abandonar a Miguel Ángel para que se dejara dominar por esos melancólicos ardides.

"Tuvimos una oportunidad única de sanar por completo de todas nuestras heridas físicas gracias a la enzima que el profesor estuvo recolectando por más de seiscientos años. Lo bueno es que tenemos la mejor medicina contra las heridas de nuestro corazón, nuestro hermano mayor…" Dijo el genio adolescente a su musculoso hermano de rojo.

"Si, espero que el Intrépido pueda curar a Mikey, me estoy hartando de que el enano se esté portando de esa forma tan rara… no me gusta verlos sufrir…"

"En el fondo eres tan tierno, Rafa." Dijo Donatelo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

"Oh, cierra la boca cerebrito…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras el joven líder se acercaba a la habitación de Miguel Ángel, se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre su mente y su corazón. El peor momento que la relación fraternal entre ambas tortugas había sufrido, hasta antes del espantoso suceso, fue cuando Leonardo había discutido con Miguel Ángel por el desorden dentro de su habitación.

En aquella ocasión la paciencia de Leonardo comenzó a disminuir porque al inicio del día había discutido por enésima vez con el joven genio acerca de no quedarse despierto hasta tarde. Donatelo escuchó las palabras de Leonardo como si no le estuviera dando importancia. También había tenido una pelea con Rafael, pelea por la cual su padre lo amonestó, porque ambos, después de discutir, habían llegado a las manos… Su provisión de paciencia se terminó por completo cuando la pereza que Miguel Ángel tenía aquel día, le hizo ponerse necio cuando debía haber estado limpiando en vez de estar jugando.

El tener que enfrentar el sermón del mayor acerca de una habitación limpia, causó que Miguel Ángel le gritara que su necesidad de perfección era enfermiza. ¿El resultado? Ambos dejaron de hablarse por todo un día.

Un verdadero récord, pues Leonardo no podía estar molesto mucho tiempo con su pequeño hermano que lo llenaba de alegría. El cariño de Leonardo es igual para todos sus hermanos, pero el más joven de ellos siempre se las arregla para que Leonardo lo consienta más que a los demás. Además, para Miguel Ángel, Leonardo siempre había sido su héroe.

El mismo día que estuvieron separados, el ninja más joven, arrepentido de su actitud, dejó su habitación como el ejemplo perfecto de la pulcritud y fue en busca del mayor para pedirle una disculpa. Pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de su cuarto, Leonardo ya estaba frente a su puerta, listo para tocar y para ofrecerle su ayuda al más chico.

Después de recordar esa experiencia, Leonardo se sonrió lleno de esperanza. "Estoy seguro que esto es pasajero. Mikey es la alegría en carne y hueso, los sentimientos negativos no pueden sobrevivir mucho tiempo dentro de alguien como él."

Al llegar frente a la habitación de Miguel Ángel, Leonardo tocó la puerta suavemente para no despertar bruscamente a su hermano, si es que aún estaba durmiendo.

No hubo contestación. Leonardo tocó una vez más, pero ahora un poco más fuerte. Nada.

La falta de respuesta comenzaba a poner nervioso al mayor. Volvió a insistir, pero ahora tocó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Miguel Ángel pudiera escuchar el sonido sin problemas. Una vez más, sólo un profundo silencio respondió a su llamado. La tortuga de color verde claro sintió como su pulso se aceleraba ligeramente.

"¿Mikey? ¿Estás despierto? Es hora de desayunar…" Dijo Leonardo en voz alta, tratando de obtener una contestación. Sus preguntas no obtuvieron resultado alguno.

Leonardo intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Dispuesto a derribarla para asegurarse de que Miguel Ángel estaba bien, Leonardo retrocedió un poco, pero casi al instante de comenzar a hacerlo la puerta empezó a abrirse.

Leonardo exhaló un enorme suspiro de alivio al ver eso, ahora estaba seguro que su hermanito estaba sano y salvo. "Mikey… por un momento imaginé que algo malo te había…"

Cuando Leonardo vio la expresión y el aspecto del rostro de Miguel Ángel, la entonación de las palabras pronunciadas por el joven líder descendió rápidamente hasta que murieron en sus labios. La joven tortuga se había puesto su equipo de protección y portaba sus armas, pero no tenía su bandana puesta, así que un par de profundas ojeras estaban completamente al descubierto. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, se notaba que no había podido dormir. Aquellas evidencias físicas de un dolor anímico estaban claramente escritas en su rostro y dentro de sus ojos sin vida.

De inmediato, Leonardo acercó sus manos al rostro de su pequeño hermano, tocando con suavidad las mejillas de Miguel Ángel, obedeciendo presuroso la orden dada por su corazón para tratar de consolar al menor.

"Mikey… hermanito…" Murmuró el mayor, haciendo uso una vez más de la voz, una voz llena de mortificación.

El azul de los ojos del más joven reflejó mucho rencor al escuchar su nombre. La escena que se llevó a cabo en el campo de batalla en el cuartel de Shredder volvió a repetirse.

"¿Qué parte de la petición para que mantuvieras tus manos lejos de mí no entendiste, Leonardo?" Preguntó Miguel Ángel con un sombrío tono en su voz que más bien parecía pertenecer a un anciano amargado, mientras que volvía a apartar con brusquedad las manos de su hermano de su persona.

El aspecto del rostro de Leonardo después de escuchar las palabras de Miguel Ángel, revelaba que su corazón había sido rasgado sin piedad, una vez más… pero para Leonardo el bienestar de su hermanito era más importante que el suyo, así que se olvidó de sí mismo y al fijar sus ojos en los del más chico, pudo ver como el dolor dentro del alma de Miguel Ángel lo estaba ahogando también.

Leonardo no pudo soportar el ver a su adorado hermano sufrir de esa forma, así que se aferró al cuerpo de Miguel Ángel, rodeándolo con sus brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, diciéndole con voz suplicante: "Mikey, perdóname, si hubiera estado más atento a lo que ocurría, podría haber derrotado a Hun y no los habría expuesto a sufrir esa horrible experiencia. ¡Por favor, perdóname!…"

Como el joven líder tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño hermano, no pudo ver la chispa de un candoroso amor que se vio reflejado por unos segundos en aquellos ojos de un color tan especial. Pero, si pudo sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel al sentirse rodeado por los brazos de su amado hermano.

Una luz de esperanza iluminó el rostro del mayor al sentir como su hermanito intentaba abrazarlo también, pero esa pequeña ilusión desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, pues Miguel Ángel empujó a Leonardo con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

"¡DIJE QUE TE MANTUVIERAS ALEJADO DE MÍ, IDIOTA!" Gritó el más joven, temblando de rabia, apretando sus puños y sus dientes. "¡¿ACASO ESTÁS SORDO?!"

"Mikey, por favor…" Siguió Leonardo rogando, después de reponerse de la impresión, tratando de entender que había hecho mal para que la esperanza que había concebido muriera tan pronto.

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA!" Gritó Miguel Ángel otra vez, la ira provocaba que el blanco de sus ojos se inyectara de sangre.

"Mikey… éste no eres tú hermanito, por favor, ya no estés triste ni enojado, todo va a mejorar; te lo prometo." Leonardo siguió hablando después de ponerse de pie.

"¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA!" Vociferó de nuevo el más joven, sin poder hacer nada para detener los estremecimientos que se apoderaban de él.

Klunk despertó al escuchar los gritos. La pequeña mascota salió de entre las sábanas de la cama, corriendo rápidamente fuera del cuarto, se acercó a los pies de Leonardo y comenzó a frotar su cabecita en una de las piernas del ninja de azul, quien al sentir la suave bienvenida, lo cargó en brazos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor, hermanito?" Preguntó Leonardo sin mostrar ni la más mínima señal de enfado por lo que Miguel Ángel acababa de hacer, acariciando con suavidad a Klunk.

"Suéltalo…" Murmuró Miguel Ángel con un inconfundible tono de amenaza en su voz.

"Hermanito…"

"**¡TE DIJE QUE LO SOLTARAS!"** Gritó Miguel Ángel con todas sus fuerzas, empuñando uno de sus chacos. A pesar de que Leonardo había visto aquella acción, no se movió. Un golpe directo a su sien izquierda casi lo derribó.

Klunk saltó de los brazos de Leonardo al suelo, muy asustado, se escabulló lejos de ambas tortugas. El cuerpo del joven líder se dobló a causa del brutal golpe.

Leonardo apenas pudo permanecer de pie debido a la fuerza del ataque que casi lo había dejado sin sentido, pero logró mantenerse firme. En cuanto pudo enfocar de nuevo su vista, se enderezó y volvió a mirar con ojos tristes a su hermano; esperando que, tal vez, aquella acción liberara a Miguel Ángel de un poco de la ira que no dejaba de oprimir su corazón.

Los ojos del ninja más joven se abrieron a todo lo que daban, llenos de horror, al mirar cómo la sangre comenzaba a fluir de la cabeza de su hermano, humedeciendo una sección de la bandana azul hasta saturarla, formando después una línea que comenzaba en el sitio donde la piel se había roto, deslizándose lentamente por su mejilla hasta caer en pequeñas gotas sobre su pecho. Las manos de Miguel Ángel comenzaron a temblar, dejando caer sus armas.

Leonardo pudo, sin dificultad, leer todos los pensamientos de su hermanito en sus ojos. Una hermosa sonrisa llena de comprensión, apareció en su semblante, dejando al descubierto el genuino sentimiento de alegría que llenó su alma al darse cuenta que su alegre y travieso hermano de verdad estaba aún ahí.

"Mikey… espero que esto te haga sentir mejor. No te preocupes por mí, entiendo que necesitabas desahogarte." Dijo Leonardo sinceramente con todo el amor dentro de él.

Miguel Ángel, temblando, retrocedió unos pasos; por un momento, Leonardo creyó que Miguel Ángel iba a abrazarlo para pedirle perdón, pero de inmediato la personalidad fría y cruel volvió a apoderarse de él. Después de morderse los labios, Miguel Ángel dijo: "¿Acaso crees que tu estúpida falta de reflejos puede cambiar mis sentimientos? ¿¡Pues quién te crees que eres!? ¿Piensas que también puedes ordenarme que sentir? ¡Eres un engreído y arrogante bastardo si piensas que tú puedes gobernar mis emociones!"

"Perdona, hermanito, no quise decir eso."

Al escuchar la disculpa de su hermano mayor, Miguel Ángel entrecerró los ojos con una calma terrible que expresaba la inflexible resolución que había nacido en su mente: "No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Seguiré obedeciendo tus órdenes y las del Maestro Splinter, pero quiero que te olvides de mí como un hermano. ¿Entendiste?"

Un rayo que hubiera caído a los pies del mayor no le hubiera causado la misma impresión que aquellas frías palabras. Leonardo bajó la vista y asintió derrotado, apenas pudo articular las palabras que salieron de su boca después he haber escuchado eso: "El desayuno está servido, todos están esperando que vayas, por favor, no los hagas esperar." Miguel Ángel entró de nuevo a su habitación, tomó otra de las bandanas que tenía de repuesto, la ató alrededor de su cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación principal sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por su ex-hermano mayor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El ambiente del lugar donde se habían colocado las mesas para el desayuno, estaba lleno de alegría. Donatelo y Abril conversaban al mismo tiempo que disfrutaban de una deliciosa ensalada de frutas exóticas. El Maestro Splinter y el señor Mortu hacían lo propio degustando unos deliciosos panqués que aún humeaban a pesar de haber salido del horno hacía unas dos horas.

"¡Esto está delicioso!" Dijo Casey llevándose a la boca otro buen pedazo del pay que estaba saboreando. Rafael asentía al escuchar las palabras de su amigo humano, imitando todas sus acciones.

"Tengo una idea." Dijo de pronto el Señor Mortu. "Pero necesito su autorización, Maestro Splinter."

"¿Cuál es, mi buen amigo?" Preguntó Splinter.

"Aún tengo todas mis cuentas bancarias en el planeta. La principal está administrada por el capitán de mis guardianes para que todos ellos puedan vivir cómodamente, pero tengo otra que estaba reservada para casos de emergencia." Respondió el utrom principal, el maestro le indicó que podía continuar con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Ese dinero podemos usarlo para comprar todo el mobiliario que necesitan para su nuevo hogar. ¿Qué le parece?" Preguntó el Señor Mortu, sonriéndose.

Rafael alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras y casi se ahogó con el bocado que estaba masticando en ese momento, Casey le dio un buen golpe en su caparazón para ayudarlo. Donatelo se sonrió al igual que Abril, el pensamiento de poseer equipo nuevo y una nueva computadora llenó su mente.

"No es necesario, mi buen amigo, nosotros tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para vivir. Sólo hay que trasladarlo hasta nuestro nuevo hogar." Dijo Splinter declinando la generosa oferta de su amigo. Las protestas no se hicieron esperar…

"Maestro, por favor, piénselo bien." Dijo primero Donatelo con unos ojos tan grandes que podían competir con los de Miguel Ángel cuando rogaba. "Con ese dinero puedo comprar un mejor equipo médico para atender todos los problemas de salud que podamos tener en el futuro."

"El cerebrito tiene razón, Maestro." Dijo Rafael apoyando las palabras de su inteligente hermano con la suyas. "Además, así tendré un saco nuevo… digo, tendremos equipo nuevo para entrenar…" Al igual que el más listo, Rafael también dirigía ojos suplicantes en dirección de su padre.

"Parece que a sus hijos les agrada la idea, mi buen amigo…" Dijo Mortu. Splinter sólo necesitaba una voz más para rendirse y dar su consentimiento. "Está bien. Aceptamos su generosa oferta, amigo mío. Pero esa cuenta no puede estar a nombre de alguno de nosotros…"

"Ese no es problema, podemos ponerla a nombre del joven Casey." El humano tuvo un ataque de tos al escuchar eso, el rostro de Rafael terminó todo salpicado de pequeños fragmentos de la comida que salía despedida de la boca de su buen amigo.

"¡Apunta a otro lado, tarado!" Se quejó Rafael limpiándose los restos de comida de la cara.

"¿A cuánto asciende la cantidad?" Preguntó Abril.

"Creo que son dos millones de dólares…" Respondió el Señor Mortu, muy divertido por lo que sucedía.

Casey volvió a repetir su chiste y dejó a su verde amigo todo salpicado. Antes de que Rafael comenzara a quejarse de nuevo se escuchó un potente grito: "¡TE DIJE QUE LO SOLTARAS!"

Todos los comensales dejaron de conversar, Donatelo y Rafael se levantaron de inmediato, dirigieron una mirada en dirección de su padre quien les ordenó con una señal que esperaran. Unos minutos después, Miguel Ángel llegaba al lugar. Sin decir nada se sentó a la mesa, junto a Abril.

Manteniendo la discreción, todos los guardianes retomaron su charla y siguieron en lo suyo.

"Mikey, ¿dónde está Leo?" Preguntó Donatelo después de dudar un poco en formular aquella pregunta al ver la actitud y la terrible, demacrada apariencia de su hermanito.

"No sé." Fue la lacónica respuesta.

Temiendo que algo malo había sucedido, Rafael, sin esperar el permiso de su padre, fue en busca de Leonardo; segundos después, Donatelo hizo lo mismo, después de que Abril le asegurara con la mirada que ella se encargaría de Miguel Ángel.

En cuanto ambas tortugas se ausentaron, Abril le sirvió al ninja más joven un plato colmado de la ensalada de frutas y una gran rebanada del pay que Rafael y Casey estaban comiendo.

Las miradas de la pelirroja y Casey; quienes estaban sentados a los lados de Miguel Ángel, se encontraron después de ver cómo la triste tortuga probaba la comida como si estuviera comiendo puñados de cenizas; en una situación normal, Miguel Ángel hubiera devorado todo, feliz de poder probar algo diferente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Leonardo, después de emplear un minuto en esperar a que el dolor punzante que lo estaba torturando se desvaneciera un poco, exhaló un profundo suspiro de desesperación y se encaminó lentamente al baño para limpiarse la sangre.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta tras de sí, una fornida mano se lo impidió. El joven líder no tuvo necesidad de voltear a ver quién era, aquel ímpetu sólo podía pertenecer al más fuerte de sus hermanos.

"Leo, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Rafael.

Donatelo llegó justo cuando Leonardo se volteó a ver a Rafael, ambos pudieron ver las evidencias de la nueva herida que su hermano mayor había obtenido.

Las dos tortugas más jóvenes miraron a su hermano mayor llenos de incredulidad, no podían comprender cómo había sido posible que estuviera herido, sus mentes se negaban a considerar la opción más lógica, le rehuían a esa posibilidad como si fuese una enfermedad infecciosa. Era completamente imposible para ellos el considerar que Miguel Ángel pudiera hacer algo como eso. Apenas pudieron prevenir la caída de Leonardo quien momentáneamente perdió su habilidad para permanecer de pie debido al dolor y al vértigo que lo acometieron.

"E-estoy bien, chicos, perdonen que los haya preocupado." Dijo Leonardo dirigiéndoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Rafael no necesitaba tener el mismo coeficiente intelectual que Donatelo para saber a dónde debían llevar a Leonardo. Antes de que el más listo se lo indicara, ya estaba sosteniendo a Leonardo de un lado mientras que el joven genio lo sostenía del otro, llevándolo rápidamente a la enfermería.

Al llegar ahí, ayudaron a Leonardo a sentarse. Después, se escuchó una pregunta: "Mikey… te golpeó, ¿verdad?" Aquellas palabras, provenientes de su hermano más listo expresaban sin lugar a dudas una afirmación en lugar de una pregunta.

"No, Donnie, me caí…" Respondió Leonardo tímidamente, no quería que la relación entre sus tres pequeños hermanos muriera al igual que la suya con el más joven.

Se notaba que la gruñona tortuga apenas podía dominar su enojo. Pero al escuchar la respuesta de Leonardo a la pregunta de Donatelo, Rafael lo miró con extrañeza, tratando de pensar qué clase de razón podría obligar a su hermano mayor a mentir.

"Leo… por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia." Replicó el más listo con tristeza. "No tienes por qué mentirnos, reconozco el golpe de un chaco cuando lo veo. Dinos, ¿qué sucedió?" Preguntó Donatelo mientras retiraba con delicadeza la bandana de la cabeza de su hermano mayor. Rafael mantenía su mirada fija en Leonardo para evitar que cayera si volvía a sentirse débil, a pesar de que Leonardo estaba sentado.

En los ojos del joven líder se pudo ver la culpa acompañada de un poco de vergüenza después de haber querido ocultar la triste realidad. La contestación de Leonardo estuvo acompañada de una gran cantidad de lágrimas que no podía ya contener. "Creo… que he cometido el peor error de mi vida… y mi castigo… fue perder a Mikey."

**Continuará…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Do you see that? It is a story free of errors, courtesy of the awesome beta I have: DarkUnderworld. XD**

* * *

><p>It had been so long since the guys had seen Leonardo cry, that they immediately thought that something very serious had happened between him and Michelangelo; in addition to the aggression on the part of the youngest turtle. The eldest turtle had never liked being the center of attention, but this time the pain of the loss was too much for him and had succumbed to sadness, letting out his suffering in the form of huge, heavy tears.<p>

Leonardo was unable to speak as he clung tightly to the waist of his closest brother, Donatello, resting his face on the body of the young genius and began to sob. Both brothers were witnesses to one of the rare times when their older brother wasn't hiding his feelings.

Whenever Leonardo felt sad, worried or upset, he used to isolate himself in his room until he could overcome his sadness, his concern was channeled in the right way, or he had mastered his anger. But above all, he used to isolate himself because he didn't want that his brothers to suffer by seeing him like that. The eldest turtle didn't want them to have to worry about him.

As soon as Donatello felt how his big brother was hugging him tightly, he dropped the bandana he had taken off of him to the floor. Without a trace of doubt, both hands of the intelligent turtle immediately fell gently onto the head of his older brother, trying to comfort him. Donatello couldn't hold back the tears that welled up in his own eyes as he felt the warm moisture of the ones his brother was allowing to fall.

Raphael didn't approach his brothers, but if Leonardo continued to cry for any longer, Raphael would suffocate due to the force with which he crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to his older brother externalizing his pain in such a way. The very strength of his own arms banded around his chest was making it difficult to breathe.

After fleeting minutes, Leonardo broke away from Donatello, ashamed at having been carried away by his sorrow.

"Forgive me guys, I'm fine, don't take what I just said very seriously." Donatello and Raphael frowned after listening to Leonardo; 'Mr. Guilt' had reappeared. The young genius wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, pulled up a chair, sat down, and took Leonardo by the shoulders, looking directly into the eyes of his older brother.

"Leo, why do you insist on making us think that what has happened isn't important? Especially now? We can't believe you. Please, don't think we're going to stay out of this when it comes to helping you and Mikey. Tell us what happened." The smartest turned to implore his brother in red for support.

"Donnie is right. Tell us what happened so that we can help you." Raphael said, agreeing with his brother in purple.

Leonardo sighed deeply, his brothers were right, they should know the truth, they also suffered from the cold indifference that Michelangelo insisted on not letting go of. It was also the only way to recover the mischievous baby brother they all loved, with the effort of the whole family.

Leonardo told them what happened, but he softened the events as best as he could, to banish any feelings of horror or anger by his brothers for the youngest. When he finished, his brothers understood the reason why Leonardo had reacted as he did.

"Maybe Mikey won't consider me his brother anymore..." Leonardo said, sounding sad at first, "But you still have the chance to get close to him, to get him back." He finished with a voice in which any could tell he had gained control over himself once again.

"What should we do, Leo?" Both asked. After all, it is Leonardo who always has a strategy for each battle ... and the battle to regain the youngest among them was just beginning.

"Well, this is what we will do; you two will have to take every opportunity you have to get close to Mikey. Anytime he wants to talk, play or sleep with someone, speak to him without complaining about anything, and above all, talk to him calmly. Mikey will listen to you ... once he starts to show some improvement, then I will try to apologize to him again and then..." Just then Raphael interrupted him.

"I don't think I heard you right, Fearless... you are going to apologize for what?" Raphael asked, he couldn't understand the reason for which Leonardo had to ask for an apology. It was the second time he heard his big brother say that he was the culprit.

"Because I wasn't able to react in time, Raph. My weakness caused this problem." Leonardo answered. Raphael had a look like he was asking 'What do you mean?' Leonardo reminded him what had happened.

"Do you remember after Donatello accessed to the code to enter the underground laboratory, I had a headache?"

"Yes, so?"

"During the fight, right after I realized that Hun was trying to attack Mikey by surprise, I felt dizzy due the pain. I know it is a silly excuse, but if I was stronger, I would have reacted more quickly in spite of pain, Hun wouldn't have been able to punch me. Giving in to the pain even for just one second, was what gave rise to the problem."

Neither Raphael nor Donatello could believe that Leonardo was thinking that the logical reaction of his body to one of the migraines that used to overwhelm him was the cause of the situation they had been forced to face.

"Then," Raphael began to speak - more annoyed than at the beginning- with a tone of sarcasm lacing his voice, "Mr. Perfect can't afford to be 'weak' even for just one second ... That's bullshit, Leo!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Raphael!?" The eldest turtle demanded, standing up, facing his hotheaded brother.

"It means that because of us you can't afford the 'luxury' of feeling sick, not even for a microsecond! But maybe you think we're a bunch of useless bums." The hothead turtle answered in an inconvenient tone.

"I have never thought that you are useless bums, Raphael, not even for a second! But I must protect you, take care of you! That's the natural reaction when you are a responsible leader and a loving brother! Those reasons aren't nonsense!" Leonardo said raising the tone of his voice, just like Raphael.

"But what's really stupid, is you believing you can be at the top of your game when you're ill! That is being too cocky!" Raphael yelled placing his hands on Leonardo's shoulders, forcing him to sit down again.

"About being on the top of my game when I am ill, I mustn't believe it, I MUST DO IT! I wasn't seriously injured! I hadn't lost one of my arms or my legs! I just had a stupid headache! And I let a little thing like that stop me from doing my duty in full! That's not being cocky!" Leonardo replied back, standing up again.

"But you saved Mikey, Splinter Junior!" Raphael shouted in Leonardo's face.

"But it wasn't enough! Don't you understand?! If it hadn't been for that, I would have defeated Hun; there wouldn't have been further consequences!" Leonardo yelled.

At that point, Donatello was prepared to intervene if his older brothers began to throw punches, especially the one in red.

"But that wasn't your fault, it was just fate!" Raphael roared.

"Even so ... how would you feel if you were me, Raphael?" Leonardo sadly asked, regaining his composure, sitting down again, and closing his eyes due to a sharp pain he began to feel in his head.

Raphael was taken aback by the question. Of course he would also have felt responsible, his actions would also have seemed for him to have not good enough. And just because of something so trivial, he thought the same as his brother. His brothers deserved his best efforts.

But despite sharing the same idea as his older brother, the hotheaded turtle wanted to continue the discussion, but a look from Donatello advised him to stop. Raphael understood, it was impossible for him to convince Leonardo that it wasn't his fault, his overprotective brother would never think otherwise. And besides, Leonardo was in no condition to keep on discussing this.

Raphael calmed down a bit as he knew this wasn't the time to say things like that, especially after knowing that his older brother had been exiled from Michelangelo's heart.

"Damn it... okay, go on, Fearless..." Raphael said with a grimace of disgust.

"I think that would be the plan." Leonardo thought aloud, after the pain he felt lessened a little. "Remember guys, don't give up, and always keep in mind that Mikey is hurt by what happened. Although he may behave rudely, look at him in the eye, like I did, you will see the great pain that haunts the little one who is the source of our joy, and never be too hard on him."

"Don't worry, Leo, together we will get our baby brother back." Donatello said with a big smile. "It hurts my soul to see him behave like that."

"Don't worry about me, Fearless. I will use every ounce of tolerance I have to bring back the knucklehead. I just hope I have enough patience." Raphael promised. After saying that, Raphael walked to the infirmary's exit.

"Where are you going?" Donatello asked, while Leonardo was looking at him in surprise.

"It seems you have lost your intellect, Brainiac. I am going to fetch the professor, I think our stubborn big brother needs a little more of that thing the professor injected us with." Raphael replied, earning a smile of understanding from Donatello and one of love from Leonardo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

While Leonardo enjoyed the unconditional love of his two brothers when they were taking care of him, comforting him and even arguing with him, Michelangelo was having breakfast; or something like that.

Unlike his older brother, Michelangelo refused all attempts from the others to try to comfort him. When Casey rested one arm on his shoulders and asked him what was wrong, the youngest ninja looked at him threateningly. The human immediately pulled his arm away, looking at his young friend totally bewildered. April, after serving him breakfast, was trying to cheer him up a little, encouraging him to try everything that was on his plate, mentioning the different and new flavors he'd try. Michelangelo also looked at her like he was looking at an annoying and unbearable person.

Even Leatherhead tried to approach him, but when Michelangelo saw the enormous crocodile's attempt to sit beside him, he rose from his seat, took his plate and changed his place at the big table. He sat away from those who didn't allow him to finish his meal but in fact, he had only tried a couple of bites.

Since the arrival of his son, Master Splinter hadn't taken his eyes off him. As his eldest son, the good father immediately noticed the huge sadness within the soul of his youngest child. The anger the old sensei had shown initially, was immediately displaced by understanding.

When Michelangelo switched places at the table, he was closer to his father without noticing. Splinter took the opportunity and approached Michelangelo.

"My son, are you okay?" The old rat asked.

"Yes." The younger replied, after a couple of minutes.

Splinter looked closely at his little one. "What is it that makes you feel so sad, my child?"

"Nothing." He replied in a tone with which anyone could tell he had no desire to be questioned.

"Leonardo ordered you to do something again?" Splinter asked, thinking that maybe his eldest son had used his authority again to force Michelangelo to obey.

"No." The youngest replied, visibly upset.

The old sensei was convinced that he wouldn't get more detailed answers about what his child was feeling and thinking, so he settled for being near him while Michelangelo was still eating. That was a great comfort to the father in Splinter, at least the youngest of his children hadn't lost his appetite completely.

When the ninja in orange was almost done having breakfast, Raphael entered the huge room, approached the professor - who was out of his robotic body - and sitting next to Miss Ulien, who was also finished eating.

"Professor, could you come with me, please?" Raphael asked.

The Utrom looked a little surprised but nodded. "Bring your special case with you, please ..." The ninja in red asked too. At hearing this, the scientist looked stunned, but he did as he was told, after settling once again inside his exoskeleton.

The expression on Splinter's face also changed upon hearing Raphael's words. He looked at his son in red first ... and maybe the old sensei had guessed what had happened because he looked at Michelangelo with eyes that were full of disappointment.

As the professor stood up, Raphael was looking at his baby brother. "Leo is right, Mikey is full of a horrible sadness... Fearless is always right."

The young ninja gave no sign of being aware of the glances his father and his brother in red were giving him, he continued eating. Sighing, Splinter also rose, following Raphael and the professor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Donatello, even though he knew that the professor was on his way, kept on examining the blow on his brother's head. As he feared, there was a small exposed fracture. Donatello was concerned that some bone fragments may have damaged his brother's brain. His fears were confirmed when Leonardo said he felt very nauseated and started bleeding from his ear hole. When Donatello looked closer, he noticed that the pupils of his brother suddenly had an uneven size.

Fortunately, help came immediately to the infirmary.

The professor and Master Splinter immediately turned their eyes to the turtle who had several blood stains splattered upon the upper half of his body.

"What happened to you?" The professor asked, immediately examining the young leader.

"I fell." Leonardo replied again, but slowly, he was dizzy.

"Geez, it looks like you have fallen from a fifth floor..." The professor said observing the symptoms of young turtle.

Splinter was eager to approach his son to ask him what actually had happened, but he held himself back. It was more important for the professor to attend Leonardo first. The old sensei stood there, holding himself up with his stick, waiting patiently.

"You're in luck, there is still a small amount of the enzyme in the third vial that I have. The fourth, which is still full, is destined to be the main sample for the process to manufacture it on a large scale.

As he spoke, the professor immediately emptied the remainder of the vial to a syringe Donatello handed to him. When the vial was empty the professor approached the injured turtle and sank the needle of the syringe into one of the arteries of Leonardo's neck.

"Aren't you going to measure the amount needed, Professor?" The young genius asked at seeing that all the rest of the vial was used, although it was minimal.

"That I did at first because I wanted to make sure that everyone had their full ration, I wasn't sure of the amounts, my young friend. Don't worry, for your brother it will be very beneficial if there is a little extra."

During the professor's explanation, the enzyme did its job, Splinter and both turtles immediately calmed down at seeing that Leonardo was smiling after his full and speedy recovery.

"Thank you, Professor, I am sorry you had to take the trouble." Leonardo thanked him again.

"You're welcome." The professor replied with a smile. "But I prefer to 'take the trouble' than see you suffer. The hit was very serious, your brain could suffer a lot of damage with such an accident. Be more careful in the future."

Those words coincided perfectly with Donatello's conclusions. The young genius shuddered to think of the consequences if the professor hadn't been there with the miraculous enzyme. Leonardo stood up, but faltered again. Raphael, who kept watch on his brother, caught him before he could fall and helped him to sit again.

"Looks like that thing didn't work." Raphael said reproachfully.

"Of course it worked, young man." The scientist assured him, raising an eyebrow in disagreement with Raphael's comment. "But your brother hasn't eaten since the incident in the lab, his body is rebelling from the lack of nutrients. You have to eat something, young man." The professor advised Leonardo before leaving the infirmary.

When the professor left, the others advised the same to the young leader. "I am not hungry." Leonardo said softly.

"Donatello," Splinter suddenly said after hearing the answer of his oldest son, "will you please bring some food for your brother." Leonardo was about to protest, but his father raised one hand silencing him. The purple ninja obeyed immediately and went out.

"Very well, while your brother brings your breakfast, I want you to tell me what happened, Leonardo." Splinter asked, ordering Raphael with a look, to get out of the infirmary. The red ninja understood the order, as the young genius did, the red ninja obeyed without question.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: <br>**

* * *

><p>Hacía tanto tiempo que los chicos habían visto llorar a Leonardo, que de inmediato adivinaron que algo muy serio había ocurrido entre él y Miguel Ángel, además de la agresión por parte del más joven. Al mayor nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero en esa ocasión el dolor de la pérdida era demasiado para él y sucumbió ante la tristeza, dejando escapar su sufrimiento en forma de enormes y cuantiosas lágrimas.<p>

Leonardo fue incapaz de hablar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de su hermano más cercano, Donatelo, apoyando su rostro en el cuerpo del joven genio y comenzó a sollozar. Ambos hermanos fueron testigos de uno de los inusuales momentos en que su hermano mayor no ocultaba sus sentimientos.

Siempre que Leonardo se sentía triste, preocupado o molesto, se aislaba dentro de su habitación hasta que podía sobreponerse a la tristeza o había encauzado su preocupación del modo correcto o había logrado dominar su enojo; pero sobre todo, se aislaba porque no quería que sus hermanos sufrieran al verlo así. El mayor no quería que ellos tuvieran que preocuparse por él.

En cuanto Donatelo sintió como su hermano mayor lo abrazaba con fuerza, dejó caer la bandana que le había quitado al suelo. Sin el menor rastro de duda, ambas manos de la inteligente tortuga se inmediato se posaron con suavidad en la cabeza de su hermano mayor, tratando de consolarlo. Donatelo tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos al sentir la tibia humedad de las que su hermano dejaba salir libremente en aquel momento.

Rafael no se acercó a sus hermanos; pero si Leonardo hubiera durado un tiempo más prolongado sollozando, el mismo Rafael habría muerto asfixiado, al escuchar a su hermano mayor exteriorizar su dolor de esa forma. La propia fuerza de sus propios brazos alrededor de su pecho hacía que le fuera difícil respirar.

Después de efímeros minutos, Leonardo se separó de Donatelo, más que avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar por la aflicción.

"Perdónenme chicos, estoy bien, no tomen muy en serio lo que acabo de decir." Donatelo y Rafael fruncieron el ceño después de escuchar a Leonardo, el 'Señor Culpabilidad' volvía a aparecer. El joven genio se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, acercó una silla, se sentó y tomó a Leonardo por los hombros, mirando directamente a los ojos a su hermano mayor.

"Leo, ¿por qué insistes en hacernos pensar que lo que ha ocurrido no tiene importancia? Ahora menos que nunca te puedo creer. Por favor, no creas que vamos a desentendernos cuando se trata de ayudarte a ti y a Mikey. Dinos lo que pasó." El más listo volteó a ver a su hermano de rojo buscando apoyo.

"Donnie tiene razón. Cuéntanos, sólo sabiendo lo que pasó podremos ayudarlos." Dijo Rafael apoyando a su hermano de morado.

Leonardo suspiró profundamente, sus hermanos tenían razón, ellos debían saber la verdad, también ellos sufrían por la fría indiferencia que Miguel Ángel insistía en no abandonar. Además, era la única forma de poder recuperar al hermanito travieso que todos amaban, con el esfuerzo de toda la familia.

Leonardo contó todo lo sucedido, pero suavizó los sucesos de la mejor forma que pudo, para desterrar cualquier sentimiento de horror o enojo de sus hermanos hacia el menor. Cuando terminó, sus hermanos comprendieron la razón por la cual Leonardo había reaccionado como lo había hecho.

"Tal vez Mikey ya no me considere su hermano…" dijo Leonardo con voz triste al principio, "pero ustedes aún tienen la oportunidad de acercarse a él para que podamos recuperarlo." Terminó con voz en la que se conocía, una vez más, que era dueño de sí mismo por completo.

"¿Qué debemos hacer, Leo?" Preguntaron ambos, después de todo era Leonardo quien siempre tenía una estrategia para cada batalla… y la batalla para recuperar al menor de ellos apenas comenzaba.

"Bien, esto es lo que haremos; ustedes dos tendrán que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tengan de acercarse a Mikey. Cuando quiera hablar, jugar o dormir con alguien, háblenle sin reclamarle nada y sobre todo, con mucha paciencia. Mikey los escuchará a ustedes… en cuanto comience a mostrar mejoría, entonces intentaré pedirle perdón otra vez y después…" Justo en ese momento Rafael lo interrumpió.

"Creo que no te escuché bien, Intrépido… ¿pedir perdón de qué?" Preguntó Rafael quien no comprendía la razón de Leonardo para tener que pedir una disculpa. Ya era la segunda ocasión en que escuchaba a su hermano decir que él era el culpable.

"De no haber podido reaccionar a tiempo, Rafa. Mi debilidad fue lo que ocasionó el problema." Respondió Leonardo. Rafael lo miró como preguntando '¿A qué te refieres?', Leonardo le recordó lo que había sucedido.

"¿Recuerdas que después de que Donatelo accedió a la clave para entrar al laboratorio subterráneo, tuve un dolor de cabeza?"

"Si, ¿y?"

"Durante la pelea, justo después de darme cuenta que Hun trataba de atacar a Mikey por sorpresa, me dio un mareo por el dolor. Sé que es una excusa muy tonta, pero si fuera más fuerte, hubiera reaccionado con más rapidez a pesar de eso, evitando con ello que Hun me golpeara. El haberme rendido por un segundo al dolor, fue lo que dio principio al problema."

Rafael, y mucho menos Donatelo, podían creer que Leonardo pensara que esa reacción lógica de su organismo a una de las migrañas que solían agobiarlo, le pareciera la causa de la situación que habían tenido que enfrentar.

"Entonces," comenzó Rafael a hablar, más molesto que al principio y con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz al inicio, "el 'Señor Perfección' no puede permitirse ser 'débil' ni por un segundo… ¡Esas son estupideces, Leo!"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que son estupideces, Rafael!?" Reclamó el mayor poniéndose de pie, enfrentando a su gruñón hermano.

"¡Quiere decir que por culpa de nosotros no te puedes dar el 'lujo' de sentirte enfermo ni por un microsegundo! ¡Tal vez piensas que somos un montón de vagos inútiles!" Respondió el más rudo con un tono un poco más que inconveniente.

"¡Yo jamás he creído que ustedes sean vagos o inútiles, Rafael, ni por un segundo! ¡Pero debo protegerlos, cuidar de ustedes! ¡Es la reacción lógica cuando se es un líder responsable y un hermano amoroso! ¡Esas razones no son estupideces!" Dijo Leonardo elevando el tono de su voz, al igual que Rafael.

"¡Pero lo que sí es estúpido es que creas que puedes rendir al cien por ciento cuando estás indispuesto! ¡Eso es ser demasiado presumido!" Gritó Rafael poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Leonardo, obligándolo a la fuerza a sentarse otra vez.

"¡Eso de rendir al cien por ciento no debo creerlo, DEBO HACERLO! ¡No estaba herido de gravedad! ¡No había perdido uno de mis brazos o de mis piernas! ¡Sólo tenía un estúpido dolor de cabeza! ¡Y permití que una tontería como esa me impidiera cumplir con mi deber en su totalidad! ¡Eso no es ser presumido!" Respondió Leonardo volviendo a ponerse de pie.

"¡Pero salvaste a Mikey, Splinter Junior!" Le gritó Rafael a Leonardo en la cara.

"¡Pero no fue suficiente! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Si no hubiera sido por eso, habría derrotado a Hun y no habría pasado a mayores!" En ese punto, Donatelo ya estaba dispuesto a intervenir por si sus hermanos mayores empezaban a lanzar golpes, sobre todo el de rojo.

"¡Pero no fue tu culpa, sólo fue cosa del destino!" Rugió Rafael.

"Aún así… ¿cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en mi lugar, Rafael?" Preguntó Leonardo tristemente, recobrando su serenidad, sentándose otra vez, cerrando sus ojos a causa de un dolor punzante que comenzó a sentir en su cabeza.

A Rafael le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, por supuesto que él también se hubiera sentido responsable, también le habría parecido que sus acciones no habían sido lo suficientemente buenas; y que por culpa de algo tan trivial, no había hecho hasta lo imposible por sus hermanos.

Pero a pesar de que compartía la misma la misma idea que su hermano mayor, el gruñón pensaba continuar con la discusión, pero una mirada de Donatelo le aconsejó parar. Rafael lo comprendió, era imposible hacerle pensar a Leonardo que no era su culpa, el hermano sobre protector jamás iba a pensar lo contrario; además, Leonardo no estaba en condiciones de seguir discutiendo.

Rafael se calmó un poco, sabía que no era el momento de decir cosas como ésas, sobre todo después de saber que su hermano mayor había sido desterrado del corazón de Miguel Ángel.

"Demonios… está bien, continúa, Intrépido…" Dijo Rafael haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Creo que eso sería lo principal." Pensó Leonardo en voz alta, después de que el dolor cedió un poco. "Recuerden chicos, no se den por vencidos y siempre tengan en mente que Mikey se siente herido por todo lo que pasó. Aunque pueda portarse groseramente, mírenlo directo a los ojos, al igual que yo lo hice, así podrán ver el gran dolor que atormenta al pequeño que es la fuente de nuestra alegría, y nunca sean muy duros con él."

"No te preocupes Leo, entre todos vamos a recuperar a nuestro hermanito." Le aseguró Donatelo con una gran sonrisa. "Me duele en el alma que se porte así."

"Por mí no tengas cuidado, Intrépido. Voy a usar hasta la última gota de tolerancia que tengo para traer de vuelta al cabeza hueca. Sólo espero tener la suficiente paciencia." Le prometió Rafael. Después de decir eso, Rafael se encaminó a la salida de la enfermería.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Donatelo, mientras que Leonardo lo miraba con extrañeza.

"Hasta parece que perdiste el intelecto, Cerebrito. Voy por el profesor, creo que nuestro terco hermano mayor necesita un poco más de esa cosa que nos inyectaron." Respondió Rafael, ganándose una sonrisa de entendimiento de Donatelo y una de cariño de Leonardo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras Leonardo disfrutaba del amor incondicional de sus dos hermanos cuando estaban atendiéndolo, consolándolo y hasta discutiendo con él, Miguel Ángel desayunaba, o algo parecido.

A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Miguel Ángel rechazaba todo intento de los demás por tratar de confortarlo. Cuando Casey posó uno de sus brazos en sus hombros para preguntarle qué le pasaba, el ninja más joven lo miró amenazante. El humano quitó de inmediato su brazo, mirando a su pequeño amigo totalmente desconcertado. Abril, después de servirle el desayuno, intentaba alegrarlo un poco, alentándolo a probar todo lo que estaba en su plato, mencionándole los diferentes y nuevos sabores que iba a probar. Miguel Ángel la miró también como si estuviera mirando a una persona molesta e insoportable.

Hasta Leatherhead trató de acercarse a él, pero cuando Miguel Ángel vio el intento del enorme cocodrilo de sentarse a su lado, se levantó de su asiento, tomó su plato y se cambió de lugar en la enorme mesa, alejándose de los todos aquellos que no le permitían terminar su comida. Aunque, la verdad, apenas había probado un par de bocados.

Desde la llegada de su hijo, el Maestro Splinter no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Al igual que su hijo mayor, el buen padre observó de inmediato la enorme tristeza dentro del alma de su hijo más pequeño. El enojo que al principio había mostrado el viejo sensei de inmediato se vio desplazado por comprensión.

Cuando Miguel Angel cambió de lugar en la mesa, el mismo se puso más cerca de su padre sin notarlo. Splinter aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó a su pequeño.

"Hijo mío, ¿te sientes bien?" Preguntó la anciana rata.

"Sí." Contestó el más joven después de un par de minutos.

Splinter miró con detenimiento a su pequeño. "¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir tan triste, mi niño?"

"Nada." Respondió con un tono en el que se conocía que no tenía ganas de ser interrogado.

"¿Leonardo volvió a ordenarte que hacer?" Splinter pensó que tal vez su hijo mayor había usado de nuevo su autoridad para hacer obedecer a Miguel Ángel.

"No." Replicó el más joven, visiblemente molesto.

El viejo sensei se convenció de que no podría obtener respuestas más detalladas acerca de lo que su hijo estaba sintiendo y pensando, así que se conformó con estar cerca de él mientras Miguel Ángel seguía comiendo. Eso fue un gran consuelo para el padre en Splinter, cuando menos el más joven no había perdido su apetito por completo.

Cuando el ninja de naranja casi terminaba de desayunar, Rafael entró a la enorme estancia, se acercó al profesor quien estaba fuera de su cuerpo robótico, junto a la señorita Ulien, quien también terminaba de comer.

"Profesor, ¿puede venir conmigo, por favor?" Pidió Rafael.

El utrom lo miró un poco sorprendido pero asintió. "Traiga su maletín especial con usted… por favor" Pidió también el ninja de rojo. Al escuchar eso, el científico lo miró atónito, pero hizo lo que le pedían, después de instalarse una vez más en el interior del exoesqueleto.

La expresión en el rostro de Splinter también cambió al escuchar las palabras de Rafael, miró a su hijo de rojo primero… y como adivinando, miró después a Miguel Ángel con ojos que rebosaban decepción.

Mientras el profesor se ponía de pie, Rafael observó a Miguel Ángel. "Leo está en lo cierto, Mikey está lleno de una tristeza mortal… El intrépido siempre tiene razón."

El joven ninja no dio señales de estar consciente de las miradas de su padre y su hermano de rojo, continuó comiendo. Suspirando, Splinter se levantó también, siguiendo a Rafael y al profesor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Donatelo, a sabiendas que el profesor estaba en camino, siguió examinando el golpe en la cabeza de su hermano. Tal y como lo temía, había una pequeña fractura. A Donatelo le preocupaba que algunas astillas del hueso pudieran haber dañado el cerebro de su hermano. Sus temores se confirmaron cuando Leonardo le dijo que sentía muchas náuseas y comenzó a sangrar por su orificio auditivo. Cuando Donatelo lo examinó más de cerca, notó que las pupilas de su hermano tenían de pronto un tamaño desigual.

Afortunadamente la ayuda entró de inmediato a la enfermería.

El profesor y el maestro de inmediato dirigieron sus miradas a la tortuga que tenía varias manchas de sangre en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó muchacho?!" Preguntó el profesor, examinando de inmediato al joven líder.

"Me caí." Respondió Leonardo otra vez, pero lentamente, estaba mareado.

"Caray, te habrás caído de un quinto piso…" Dijo el profesor observando los síntomas de la joven tortuga.

Splinter estaba deseoso de acercarse a su hijo para preguntarle lo que en realidad había sucedido, pero se contuvo, era más importante que el profesor atendiera primero a su hijo. El viejo sensei se quedó ahí, sosteniéndose con su bastón, esperando pacientemente.

"Estás de suerte, aún queda una pequeña cantidad de la enzima en la tercera ampolleta que tengo. La cuarta, que aún está llena, está destinada a ser la muestra principal para cuando perfeccionemos el proceso para fabricarla a gran escala."

Mientras hablaba, el profesor de inmediato vació la cantidad restante de la ampolleta a una jeringa que Donatelo le tendió. En cuanto la ampolleta estuvo vacía, el profesor se acercó a la tortuga herida y hundió la aguja de la jeringa en una de las arterias del cuello de Leonardo.

"¿No va a medir la cantidad necesaria, profesor?" Preguntó el joven genio al ver que todo el resto de la ampolleta fue usado, aunque era una cantidad mínima.

"Eso lo hice al principio para que todos tuvieran su ración completa, no estaba seguro de las cantidades, mi joven amigo. No te preocupes, para tu hermano será muy beneficioso si hay un pequeño extra."

Durante la explicación del profesor, la enzima cumplía con su trabajo, Splinter y ambas tortugas se tranquilizaron de inmediato al ver que Leonardo sonreía después de su completa y pronta recuperación.

"Gracias profesor, lamento haberle dado esta molestia." Agradeció Leonardo una vez más.

"No hay de qué." Respondió el profesor con una sonrisa. "Pero es preferible la 'molestia' a que tengas problemas más adelante, el golpe fue muy serio, tu cerebro podría dañarse con semejante accidente. Ten más cuidado en el futuro."

Esas palabras concordaban a la perfección con las conclusiones de Donatelo. El joven genio se estremeció al pensar en las consecuencias si el profesor no hubiera estado ahí con la enzima milagrosa. Leonardo se levantó, pero una vez más se tambaleó. Rafael, quien no dejaba de observar a su hermano lo sujetó y le ayudó a sentarse otra vez.

"Parece que esa cosa no funcionó." Dijo Rafael en tono de reproche.

"Claro que funcionó, joven." Le aseguró el científico, levantando una ceja en señal de desacuerdo. "Pero tu hermano no ha comido nada desde el incidente en el laboratorio, su organismo se está rebelando a la falta de nutrientes. Tienes que comer algo, joven." Le aconsejó el profesor a Leonardo antes de salir de la enfermería.

En cuanto el profesor salió, los demás le aconsejaron lo mismo al joven líder. "No tengo hambre." Dijo Leonardo con voz baja.

"Donatelo," dijo de pronto Splinter después de escuchar la contestación de su hijo, "hazme el favor de traer algo de comida para tu hermano." Leonardo iba a protestar, pero su padre levantó una de sus manos haciéndole guardar silencio. El ninja de morado obedeció de inmediato y salió.

"Muy bien, mientras tu hermano trae tu desayuno, quiero que me expliques lo que sucedió, Leonardo." Pidió Splinter, ordenándole a Rafael con una mirada, que saliera de la enfermería. El ninja de rojo comprendió bien la orden, al igual que el joven genio, el ninja de rojo obedeció sin chistar.

**Continuará…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Everybody can read this, enjoying the corrected version. I hope that someday the person who always has to face the original version (the one which is full of errors) can tell me at last: There is no error. That day I will celebrate the victory, Dark's victory. Rose will be ignorant no more. Thank you so much again. :D**

* * *

><p>Leonardo watched how his temperamental brother left the infirmary after their father had looked at Raphael for a few moments with a clear message of intent and command. The old sensei then approached his oldest son and sat down on the chair Donatello had left near his older brother. Splinter's face was still rigid, determined and would brook no opposition to his demands.<p>

Leonardo was already thinking what he was going to tell his father, not because he wanted to lie to him, but rather because he didn't want Mikey to face punishment. Looking at his father's eyes, the young leader immediately knew he couldn't hide the gruesome details from him; those that were omitted in the conversation with his brothers.

The sensei's eyes reflected various feelings, but the dominant one among all of them was that of sadness.

"Leonardo, what happened?" Splinter asked after placing his walking stick between his knees to help him hold his hands, looking at his eldest son with an intensity of someone who needed to know all the details to act on accordingly.

Heaving a huge sigh of resignation, the young leader told his father and master everything that had happened until the moment when his sensei saw him in the infirmary with that horrible blow to the head. The whole story was full of details as the will of his father, which was reflected in his eyes, determined to listen.

During the course of the story related by his son, Master Splinter's eyes revealed no emotions or inner thoughts; not even the sadness that had been present at the start. When the eldest turtle finished telling what had happened, Leonardo looked at his father with pleading eyes.

Ignoring his son's mute plea for a moment, the old rat closed his eyes to judge everything he had heard in order to give his verdict. Leonardo watched him with some trepidation, fearing that perhaps his little brother would have to deal with a huge reprimand.

The punishment wasn't Leonardo's biggest concern; after all, Michelangelo had already faced several reprimands and punishments in his life. What really made the young leader feel a little concern was that Michelangelo might have to face the worst punishment of his life, and although Michelangelo's actions deserved it, that punishment might affect his attitude, worsening it.

After thinking about what happened, Master Splinter reopened his eyes, a firm decision could be seen on the features of his face.

At seeing this, Leonardo tried to intervene to soften a bit the future actions of his sensei. "Father ..." But before Leonardo could express his idea, his father raised a hand to silence him, again. But this time he did it with a bit of anger. When Leonardo saw that, he was silent at once, surprised to see that little anger from his sensei.

"Leonardo," Splinter began with a tone in his voice that encouraged no reply, "I too have seen the change in your brother since you defeated that evil entity. I've seen that his cheerful personality has vanished completely. At first I thought maybe he was still a little upset with himself after what happened, as he was convinced that it was his entire fault."

"I thought it was better to allow him to discover on his own, that all we had to face wasn't because of him. But instead of improving he has done the opposite, he is getting worse. I can't allow this to continue."

"Are you going to punish him, Sensei?" Leonardo asked to intercede on Michelangelo's behalf.

"Severely, my son." The Master replied. "It will be an example to everyone." That was just what Leonardo feared to hear.

"Father, can you grant me a request?"

"Speak."

"Could... could you defer Michelangelo's punishment? I'm sure Mikey can improve, Sensei. I am afraid that perhaps that sadness which is consuming him will worsen if he feels that..." Splinter didn't allow Leonardo to finish expressing his fears.

"My son, because of your youth I know that you can't fully understand my decisions about this issue, never think I haven't thought carefully about it, taking into account all the pros and cons of the solution to every problem that arises in our home. "

"But ..."

"No buts, Leonardo! Remember that my authority must be obeyed completely." Splinter snapped.

Leonardo lowered his eyes feeling sad due what Michelangelo would have to face.

When the old master saw his son's attitude, he placed a gentle hand under his child's chin and lifted his face, speaking to him with a soft voice, full of love. "Leonardo, I know your brother, my son, is suffering a lot, but you have to agree that this can't go on ... Michelangelo, even in the midst of his pain, must understand that what he did was terrible. I told him once and I am telling you now: 'You still have two more siblings, remember that they also need you.' What would become of them if you were to die or become incapacitated by an 'accident' such as this one?"

Leonardo knew that rightness was wholly on his father's side, so he didn't give anymore protests.

"I will decide the punishment for your brother after we've moved, he will have time to improve, don't worry my son." Those words slightly eased the eldest's concern; his baby brother would have a little more time to overcome his bitter sadness and anger.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raphael, not wanting to be out of the infirmary without doing anything, followed his smartest brother ready to help him. As he reached the head table, he looked at Michelangelo who was staring into space, leaning his head on the palms of his hands with his elbows on the table.

Raphael breathed deeply a few times to begin to carry out the plan to recover their baby brother. The hotheaded turtle also wanted to recover the love of the youngest turtle. As soon as he made sure he was completely relaxed and calm, he approached his baby brother.

"Did you like the food, Mikey?" The ninja in red began with a friendly voice, but Michelangelo didn't even look at him. Raphael didn't like to be ignored, but remembering that he should give an exemplary show of patience, continued talking to his baby brother calmly.

"I think the best of the food was the pie and the salad, I never tried that kind of fruit before." Raphael continued, Michelangelo - without looking at him - let out a groan of exasperation.

"Are you all right, Mikey? Is there anything I can do for you, little brother?" Raphael's question was full of a genuine feeling of interest.

Michelangelo deigned to look at him for a second and then stared back into space, thinking he had done too much for the brother who was annoying him at the moment with questions he considered stupid.

"Yes ... you can do something for me ... Raphael ..." The youngest answered after a moment, returning to lay his eyes upon his muscular brother, who hadn't left him yet.

"Just say it, Mikey." Raphael said, glad to think that he could make a hole in the wall of indifference that Mikey had built between him and those who loved him.

"Fuck off!"

For Raphael it was really difficult to hold his temper at hearing that answer. He didn't know what had bothered him the most, if the tone full of hatred in Michelangelo's voice or his gaze - as if daring him to fight.

Before the dark side of his personality could convince him to do honor to the look of provocation from Michelangelo, Raphael withdrew from there. He approached Donatello who, after having served food into various dishes he had put on a tray, was looking with curiosity and hope the red ninja's attempt to start to recover Michelangelo's love.

The young genius immediately knew at seeing that Raphael clenched his fists and his teeth, that he hadn't obtained any result. He was very proud that Raphael hadn't yielded to his impulse to hit the youngest turtle and he mentioned it to his brother when he approached him.

"Good thing you didn't punch Mikey, Raph!"

"I could barely contain myself, Brainiac." Raphael replied sincerely." I can't recognize the knucklehead anymore; I think we will have to work harder to get him back."

"Maybe... I don't want to lose my baby brother." Donatello said really worried. "It seems as if ..." Donatello couldn't finish expressing his thought; hurriedly he walked to where the Professor was conversing with Mr. Mortu. Raphael followed him.

"Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but was there any chance that the evil organism that had been imitating Leonardo could somehow imitate Michelangelo?" The young genius asked.

"No, there wasn't. Don't worry about that, my young colleague. That plague needed many factors to appear at the same time to achieve something like that. Leonardo was unlucky, in his case it happened. I can assure you, the plague couldn't fragment itself and it needed another of its kind to reproduce, so there is no offspring, why do you ask?"

"I had that concern, Professor, I just wanted to make sure everyone here is who they claim to be."

"I understand your concern, but don't worry, there isn't a single being of that species in the galaxy anymore." The intelligent turtle was fully satisfied with the explanation; he now had discarded that idea about his baby brother.

"I had never thought that something like that could have happened, Donnie." Raphael told Donatello as he helped him load the tray that had Leonardo's breakfast.

"Although I am pleased that this possibility has been rejected, now there is no way I can understand Mikey's strange behavior." Donatello replied thoughtfully, heading to the infirmary along with Raphael.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Leonardo ate some of his breakfast, it was time to start moving. While the guardians were guarding the old lair, the young leader led his father and Mr. Mortu to the new place that would become their new home. By chance it was very close to the underground lab beneath central park.

The eldest of the turtles began to remove the wood planks that were hiding the entrance to the huge place he had judged would be perfect for their new home.

"It is very spacious, my son." Splinter said, after entering and looking in all directions with approval.

"And it has a great location, young man." Mr. Mortu added.

"The place has several 'rooms' that can be adapted to our needs, Father. There is a perfect place for the dojo, the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, the laboratory and the infirmary. I'm sure my brothers will love it." The young leader couldn't continue because he was remembering Michelangelo, but he recovered and asked: why did you insist on accompanying us, Mr. Mortu?"

"I needed to know the coordinates to introduce them into the displacement device." The main Utrom answered performing the action he mentioned, instantly transporting them back to the old lair.

"Ok, now we can teleport anything you want to your new home, but first ..." Mr. Mortu approached the captain of his guardians and ordered him to divide all the men into two groups; a group would help the turtles to clean, sort, and make the necessary changes in the new home before starting to fill it with all the necessary furniture, and the second group would keep everyone safe.

This way the three turtles, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo accompanied by over twenty guards, set about tidying up the new lair. Donatello, leatherhead, Professor Partik and Miss Ulien were busy designing the best security system for the new lair. Meanwhile, Master Splinter was devoted to choosing the old objects that were worthy of being transported to their new home. Mr. Mortu, Casey and April together, went to the bank to put the bank account mentioned in the name of their human friend. And being such an important person - Mr. Mortu, of course - the bank sped up all of the paperwork.

After visiting the bank, it was time to go shopping. April was the one who chose all the new furniture for her friends. Everything was transported to the antique shop and then teleported to the new lair which was already shiny clean.

Being that there were so many who were helping the family, the new lair was fully functional that same day. Everybody celebrated by having dinner, which had several dishes that came from the same exclusive restaurant where breakfast had been prepared.

Throughout the cleaning process, Leonardo was working while he was giving orders to Raphael and to Michelangelo, who obeyed them like he was an automaton. Leonardo repeatedly smiled at his baby brother, but when he did, the youngest's eyes sparkled threatening.

Raphael also tried to make conversation with his baby brother, but Michelangelo completely ignored him every time Raphael tried to approach him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That same day in the evening, after dinner, everything was almost ready. The guardians were ready to return to their normal life in the city and the Utroms were ready to return to their planet. When the captain assured Mr. Mortu that the entire area within a radius of several hundred meters around was free of any dangers, Mr. Mortu thanked his loyal guardians and all of them withdrew after saying goodbye to the mutant family. Everyone's safety was assured.

Michelangelo, after asking Splinter if he could retire to sleep, went to bed, but he didn't even say good night to his brothers. All day he had maintained the same attitude of cold indifference to the others, and deep hatred towards Leonardo. All of them saw Michelangelo enter in his new room, slamming the door closed behind him.

The three remaining turtles entered Leonardo's new room to finally tell him what had happened with Michelangelo.

"Is that what happened?" The young leader asked his brothers, after hearing the reason for which the youngest felt he had been the responsible of everything. "That makes no sense."

"I told him, Leo." Donatello assured, as he had witnessed when Michelangelo made his wish. "All of us have told him the same. But he was totally convinced that he was the culprit." The smartest added shrugging, he wasn't able to give his older brother a better explanation.

"Mikey is smart, he can't still believe that his desire was the cause of everything that happened ..." Leonardo said thoughtfully, dismissing the idea that Michelangelo could still believe that. "Well, then ... what's left? Why is Mikey acting like he has been?"

"I have no idea." Raphael sincerely said.

"Since the beginning of the day I dismissed the blame as the main motive for his strange behavior ..." Donatello said thoughtfully too.

"It seems that Mikey is the only one who knows the answer..." Leonardo said, admitting that he couldn't - like his brothers - figure out the reason. "But our plan is still continuing, guys!"

"Sure!" Both turtles nodded in unison to hear those words.

"Guys, I have to go, the Professor and I still have a few details to fix regarding the new security system of the lair, before the Utroms leave the planet." Donatello said in farewell.

"Are we safe, Braniac?" The ninja in red asked.

"Not even Fort Knox is safer than our home, guys." The young genius smiled proudly. "And if someone can fool my defense system... well, they deserve to catch us. But I'm pretty sure that won't happen." Donatello said goodnight to his brothers and left the room.

"It seems Donnie loves to have his hands back at work." Raphael said smiling at his big brother who didn't answer because he was too deep in thought.

At that time Leonardo was the picture of depression; his spirit was completely broken by guilt. He didn't mention it, but he was still sure that the main reason for Michelangelo's strange behavior was the hatred he felt towards the inability Leonardo had shown to prevent what had happened.

Raphael looked at him sadly; his older brother didn't deserve to be treated like dirt. The hotheaded turtle promised to himself to not let his big brother continue suffering like that. Making a decision, Raphael didn't leave his brother's room.

Several minutes later, Leonardo's depression diminished a little and realized that his brother in red hadn't retired yet. He was there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the room's door which was still open. What caught the attention of the sword wielder turtle was the soft crimson color which colored the cheeks of his hotheaded brother.

At first Leonardo didn't understand Raphael's attitude, but after a few seconds the leader guessed the whole truth. His brother wanted to comfort him but he didn't dare to act. The same old problem, Raphael was filled with a love which he couldn't verbalize, the stubborn arrogance he had didn't let him speak.

Smiling mentally, Leonardo asked, "Raph, can you do me a favor?"

"Name it..." The hothead turtle replied posing his sights on Leonardo.

"Can you stay with me tonight? Please?" That question was enough to destroy the stubborn pride that prevented Raphael from acting as he had decided.

Raphael smiled and approached his big brother. He sat next to him and hugged him with all his might. A hug that was returned equally, full of pure brotherly love.

"It's been so long since we bunked together..."

"I think the last time we did we were fourteen ... right, Leo?"

"Yeah ... you're right, Brother."

Leonardo continued. "Raph, I hope you're not mad at me."

"Why should I be?"

"Because I broke the swords you helped me forge..."

"Don't worry about that, I'll help you to forge the best swords in the world. As soon as the Knucklehead gets back to normal I will ask my now millionaire friend to take us to the farm to forge them."

Leonardo chuckled. "If my future swords come to have at least half of your strength, I will be invincible, Raph."

Raphael's cheeks reddened even more, imitating the color of his bandana. To hide his blush from Leonardo, he asked him to close the door in order to sleep at once. The next morning promised to be full of emotion. Splinter had already decided the punishment of his youngest son and everyone had to be present.

While Leonardo closed the door, Raphael was pulling at the blankets before getting into bed. Both turtles after "undressing" lay down on bed together.

"Thank you, Raph; I really appreciate what you did for me, little brother." Leonardo muttered as he stared at the ceiling. Raphael, after those heartfelt words of gratitude from the elder brother, felt his hotheaded brother slid closer to him and wrap him into a big hug again.

Leonardo instinctively stuck his head under Raphael's chin; resting his head on the chest of his younger brother, after all, the darker skin turtle was a little taller than his older brother.

"Leo ... do you remember what I promised you when you got sick because of me?" Raphael asked.

"Yes."

"I know it's not your birthday ... but we can pretend it is ... if you want..."

On that occasion, when they both were about ten years old, Leonardo healed from a very serious infectious disease. When he had recovered, Raphael asked him forgiveness. The hotheaded brother promised to be the older brother on the day of Leonardo's birthday and take care of him as if Leonardo was younger.

Raphael waited for his brother's response to his suggestion, but Leonardo didn't answer. Raphael thought that maybe Leonardo was a little embarrassed to pretend, if only for a day, that he was the younger brother.

"You don't have to say yes, Leo." His temperamental brother assured him, still wrapping him in his arms.

"Sure, please ..." Leonardo replied very softly, adding: "Thank you, big brother."

Raphael smiled and kissed the forehead of his 'new' little brother. It was one of those rare occasions when the grumpy turtle decided to put all the eggs in one basket.

"Little brother..." Raphael said in a very determined voice, and he heard Leonardo chuckling again, the always concerned oldest brother was showing his happiness at feeling himself as the younger for once in his life.

"I want to tell you something I said to the wrong person, I wasted those words. It is something that is bothering me ..."

"What is it?" Leonardo asked curiously.

"I told this to the impostor..." Raphael confessed clearing his throat as a sign of nervousness but he continued: "I told him ... _'And to think that I admired you so much ... I came to believe that it would be really great to follow in your footsteps and be as unique as you are...'_ I really thought it was you..."

For a moment Raphael felt how the body of his brother tensed. Finally, Leonardo himself broke the hug, separating himself from the hotheaded turtle looking at him as if he'd grown another head between his shoulders.

Raphael's face reddened again and to distract his brother, he shouted: "Woe to you if you say anything to the others! If I happen to find out that you've said something that I just told you to someone, I will force you to use a cement kimono and I will send you to sleep with the fishes! Do you understand?! I have a reputation to uphold."

In response Leonardo snuggled closer to Raphael. "Raph... you're the best big brother in the whole world, thank you."

Raphael smiled again. He didn't repent being there to comfort the big brother who had comforted, helped and guided him throughout their lives. Kissing Leonardo's forehead again, he realized why Leonardo was always ready to help his little brothers to get rid of their sorrows; love was a two way street.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: <br>**

* * *

><p>Leonardo observó a su temperamental hermano salir de la enfermería después de que su padre había mirado a Rafael por unos segundos con una actitud inequívoca de autoridad. El viejo sensei se acercó a su hijo y se sentó en la silla que Donatelo había dejado cerca de su hermano mayor, Splinter aún conservó la misma actitud de mando.<p>

Leonardo ya estaba pensando qué era la lo que habría de decirle a su padre, no porque quisiera mentirle, sino para que Mikey no tuviera que enfrentar un castigo. Al mirar a su padre a los ojos, el joven líder supo de inmediato que no podría ocultarle los mismos detalles horrendos que había omitido en la plática con sus hermanos.

Los ojos de su sensei reflejaban varios sentimientos, pero el que dominaba entre todos ellos era el de la tristeza.

"Leonardo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Splinter después de colocar su bastón en medio de sus rodillas, para ayudarse a sostener sus manos, mirando a su hijo mayor con una intensidad propia de quien requiere conocer todos los detalles para actuar en consecuencia.

Exhalando un gran suspiro de resignación, el joven líder le contó a su padre y maestro todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento en que su sensei lo vio en la enfermería con ese horrible golpe en la cabeza. Todo el relato estuvo lleno de detalles, tal y como la voluntad de su padre, que estaba reflejada en sus ojos, exigía escuchar.

El rostro del Maestro Splinter estaba rígido, mostrando determinación. Su mirada no mostró nada de sus sentimientos o de sus pensamientos durante el relato de su hijo, ni siquiera la tristeza que tenía al inicio. Al terminar de contar lo sucedido, Leonardo miró a su padre con ojos suplicantes.

Haciendo caso omiso de la muda súplica de su hijo por un momento, la vieja rata cerró sus ojos, juzgando todo lo que había escuchado con el fin de dar su veredicto. Leonardo lo observaba con un poco de impaciencia, temiendo que tal vez su pequeño hermano tuviera que hacer frente a una enorme reprimenda.

El castigo no era lo que le preocupaba a Leonardo; después de todo, Miguel Ángel ya había enfrentado varios regaños y castigos. Lo que en realidad hacía sentir al joven líder un poco de preocupación, era que tal vez Miguel Ángel tendría que enfrentar el peor castigo de su vida, y aunque la acción de Miguel Ángel no era para menos, ese castigo podría empeorar su actitud.

Después de meditar sobre lo sucedido, Splinter volvió a abrir sus ojos, una firme decisión podía verse escrita con todas sus letras en su rostro.

Al verla, Leonardo quiso intervenir para suavizar un poco las futuras acciones de su sensei. "Padre…" Pero antes de que Leonardo pudiera expresar su idea, su padre volvió a indicarle que guardara silencio, pero esta vez lo hizo con un poco de enojo; al ver eso, Leonardo guardó silencio en el acto, un poco sorprendido.

"Leonardo," comenzó Splinter con un tono en su voz que no admitía ninguna réplica, "yo también he visto el cambio radical en tu hermano desde que derrotaste a ese ente maligno. He visto como su alegre personalidad se ha esfumado por completo. Al principio pensé que tal vez aún estaba un poco molesto consigo mismo después de lo que sucedió, pues él estaba convencido que todo había sido culpa suya."

"Pensé permitirle levantarse por su cuenta, para que juzgara que todo lo que tuvimos que enfrentar no fue a causa de él, pero en vez de mejorar ha hecho todo lo contrario, empeora cada vez más. Ya no puedo permitir que esto siga así."

"¿Piensa castigarlo, sensei?" Preguntó Leonardo para poder interceder por Miguel Ángel.

"Con severidad, hijo." Respondió el Maestro. "Será un ejemplo para todos." Eso era justo lo que Leonardo temía escuchar.

"Padre, ¿puede concederme una petición?"

"Habla."

"¿Podría… podría aplazar un poco el castigo? Estoy seguro que Mikey puede mejorar sensei, temo que tal vez esa tristeza que lo está consumiendo pueda empeorar si siente que…" Splinter no permitió que Leonardo terminara de expresar sus temores.

"Hijo, a causa de tu juventud sé que no podrás comprender en su totalidad mis decisiones acerca de este problema, nunca pienses que no lo he meditado con detenimiento, teniendo en cuenta todos los pros y contras de la solución a cada problema que se presenta en nuestro hogar."

"Pero…"

"¡Sin peros, Leonardo! Recuerda que mi autoridad debe ser acatada por completo." Espetó Splinter.

Leonardo bajó su vista muy triste por lo que Miguel Ángel iba a tener que enfrentar.

Cuando el viejo Maestro observó la actitud de su hijo, levantó el rostro de su pequeño colocando una mano gentil debajo de su barbilla, hablándole con amor, suavizando su voz. "Leonardo, yo también sé que tu hermano, mi hijo, está sufriendo mucho. Pero tienes que estar de acuerdo en que esto no puede seguir así… Miguel Ángel, aún en medio de su dolor, debe comprender que lo que hizo fue terrible. Se lo dije una vez a él y te lo digo a ti ahora: 'Aún tienes dos hermanos más, recuerda que ellos también te necesitan.' ¿Qué habría sido de ellos si tú llegas a morir o quedar incapacitado por un 'accidente' como ése?"

Leonardo sabía que la razón estaba por completo del lado de su padre, así que ya no protestó más.

"Decidiré el castigo de tu hermano después de que nos hayamos mudado, tendrá tiempo para mejorar, no te preocupes hijo." Aquellas palabras atenuaron un poco la preocupación del mayor, su hermanito tendría un poco más de tiempo para sobreponerse a la amarga tristeza y al enojo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rafael, no queriendo estar fuera de la enfermería sin hacer nada, siguió a su hermano más listo para ayudarle. En cuanto llegó a la mesa principal miró a Miguel Ángel quien estaba mirando hacia la nada, recargaba su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos y sus codos sobre la mesa.

Rafael respiró profundamente un par de veces para comenzar a llevar a cabo el plan para recuperar al menor. También la temperamental tortuga quería recuperar al travieso con desesperación. En cuanto se aseguró que estaba completamente relajado y tranquilo, se acercó a su hermanito.

"¿Te gustó la comida, Mikey?" Comenzó el ninja de rojo con voz amigable, pero Miguel Ángel ni siquiera lo miró. A Rafael no le gustaba ser ignorado, pero recordando que debía hacer gala de una paciencia ejemplar, continuó hablándole a su hermanito con tranquilidad.

"Yo creo que lo mejor fue el pay y la ensalada, nunca había probado esa clase de frutas." Continuó Rafael, Miguel Ángel continuó sin verlo pero dejó salir un gruñido de exasperación.

"¿Estás bien, Mikey? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, hermano?" La pregunta de Rafael estaba llena de un genuino sentimiento de interés.

Miguel Ángel se dignó mirarlo por un segundo y después volvió a mirar hacia la nada, pensando que ya había hecho demasiado por el hermano que en aquel momento lo único que hacía era molestarlo con preguntas que él consideraba estúpidas.

"Si… puedes hacer algo por mí… Rafael…" Respondió el más chico después de un rato, volviendo a posar su mirada en su musculoso hermano, quien no se había ido aún.

"Sólo dilo, Mikey." Dijo Rafael, contento de pensar que había podido hacer un hoyo en el muro de indiferencia que Mikey había construido entre él y los que lo amaban.

"¡Vete al infierno!"

Para Rafael fue realmente difícil contenerse ante esa respuesta. No supo que fue lo que le molestó más, si el tono lleno de aborrecimiento en la voz de Miguel Ángel o su mirada fija como si estuviera desafiándolo a pelear.

Antes de que el lado obscuro de su personalidad pudiera convencerlo de hacer honor a la mirada de provocación de Miguel Ángel, Rafael se retiró. Se acercó a Donatelo quien después de haber servido comida en varios platos que había puesto en una charola, miraba con curiosidad y esperanza el intento del ninja de rojo para empezar a recuperar a Miguel Ángel.

El joven genio supo de inmediato, al ver que Rafael apretaba sus puños y sus dientes, que no había obtenido resultado alguno. Se sintió muy orgulloso de que Rafael no hubiera cedido a su impulso de querer golpear al menor de ellos y se lo mencionó cuando se acercó a él.

"¡Qué bueno que no le pegaste a Mikey, Rafa!"

"Apenas pude contenerme, Cerebrito." Replicó Rafael con sinceridad. "El cabeza hueca de verdad está irreconocible, creo que no las vamos a ver muy duras en el futuro."

"Espero que no… no quiero perder a mi hermanito." Dijo Donatelo de verdad preocupado. "Hasta pareciera como si…" Donatelo no pudo terminar de expresarse, se encaminó presuroso a donde se encontraba el profesor, quien conversaba con el señor Mortu. Rafael lo siguió.

"Profesor, perdone que interrumpa sus conversación, pero, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que el organismo maligno que imitó a Leonardo haya podido imitar a Miguel Ángel?" Preguntó el joven genio a su homólogo.

"No, ninguna. No debes preocuparte por eso, mi joven colega. Esa plaga necesitaba que muchos factores aparecieran al mismo tiempo para poder lograr algo como eso. Leonardo tuvo la mala suerte de que en su caso si haya sucedido. Te lo puedo asegurar, la plaga no podía fragmentarse y para reproducirse necesitaba a otro de su especie, así que no hay descendencia, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

"Tenía esa inquietud, profesor, sólo quería asegurarme de que todos los presentes son quienes dicen ser."

"Entiendo tu inquietud, pero no te preocupes, ya no hay ni un solo ser de esa especie en toda la galaxia." La explicación satisfizo por completo a la inteligente tortuga, quien ahora había desechado esa idea con respecto a su hermanito.

"No se me había ocurrido que algo así pudiera haber pasado, Donnie." Le dijo Rafael a Donatelo mientras lo ayudaba a cargar la charola que tenía los platos con el desayuno de Leonardo.

"Aunque me alegra que esa posibilidad haya sido desechada, ahora menos puedo comprender el comportamiento de Mikey." Replicó Donatelo pensativo, encaminándose junto con Rafael a la enfermería.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que Leonardo comió un poco, era hora de comenzar la mudanza. Mientras que los guardianes vigilaban la antigua guarida, el joven líder guiaba a su padre y al Sr. Mortu al nuevo lugar que habría de convertirse en su nuevo hogar. La casualidad quiso que estuviera muy cerca del laboratorio bajo tierra, debajo del parque central.

El mayor de las tortugas comenzó a quitar las tablas que ocultaban la entrada al enorme lugar que él había juzgado sería perfecto para establecer su hogar una vez más.

"Es muy espacioso, hijo." Dijo Splinter, después de entrar, mirando en todas direcciones dejando aflorar su aprobación.

"Y tiene una gran ubicación, joven." Añadió el Sr. Mortu.

"El lugar tiene varias 'habitaciones' que pueden adaptarse perfectamente a nuestras necesidades, padre. Hay cuartos de sobra para todos nosotros, un lugar perfecto para el dojo, la cocina, el baño, la sala, el laboratorio y la enfermería. Estoy seguro que a mis hermanos les encantará." El joven líder no pudo continuar por unos instantes al recordar a Miguel Ángel, pero reponiéndose, preguntó: ¿Por qué insistió en acompañarnos, Sr. Mortu?"

"Porque así puedo introducir las nuevas coordenadas en el dispositivo de desplazamiento joven." Respondió el utrom principal realizando la acción que mencionaba, transportándolos al instante de vuelta a la antigua guarida.

"Listo, ahora podemos llevar todo lo que quieran a su nuevo hogar, pero primero…" El Sr. Mortu se acercó al capitán de sus guardianes y le ordenó que dividiera en dos grupos a todos los hombres, un grupo se dedicaría a ayudar a las tortugas a limpiar, ordenar y hacer los cambios necesarios en el nuevo domicilio antes de comenzar a llenarlo con todo el mobiliario necesario y el segundo grupo vigilaría.

De esa forma las tres tortugas; Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel acompañadas por más de veinte guardianes, se dedicaron a poner en orden todo el lugar. Donatelo, Leatherhead, el Profesor y la señorita Ulien estaban muy ocupados diseñando el mejor sistema de seguridad para la nueva guarida. Mientras tanto el Maestro Splinter se dedicó a escoger los viejos objetos que eran dignos de ser transportados a su nuevo hogar. El Sr. Mortu, acompañado de Casey y Abril, fue al banco a poner la cuenta bancaria que mencionó a nombre del humano, siendo una persona tan importante, el Sr. Mortu obviamente, el banco agilizó todo el papeleo.

Después de visitar el banco, fue hora de hacer las compras. Abril fue quien escogió todos los nuevos muebles para sus amigos. Todo fue transportado a la tienda de antigüedades y de ahí tele transportados a la nueva guarida que ya estaba reluciente.

Siendo tantos los que ayudaban a la familia, la nueva guarida era completamente funcional ese mismo día, todos celebraron cenando varios platillos que provenían del mismo exclusivo restaurante donde el desayuno había sido preparado.

Durante todo el proceso de limpieza, Leonardo trabajaba al mismo tiempo que daba instrucciones a Rafael y a Miguel Ángel, quien obedecía como si fuera un autómata. En varias ocasiones Leonardo le sonreía a su pequeño hermano pero cuando lo hacía, los ojos del menor lanzaban chispas amenazantes.

Rafael intentaba también hacer conversación con su pequeño hermano, pero Miguel Ángel lo ignoraba por completo todas las veces que Rafael se acercaba a él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ese día en la noche, después de cenar, ya todo estaba casi listo para que los guardianes del Sr, Mortu regresaran a su vida normal en la ciudad y que los utroms regresaran a su planeta. Cuando el capitán le aseguró al Sr. Mortu que toda la zona dentro de un perímetro de varios cientos de metros a la redonda estaba libre de cualquier peligro, el Sr. Mortu les dio las gracias a sus leales protectores y todos se retiraron después de despedirse de la familia mutante. La seguridad de todos quedaba asegurada.

Miguel Ángel, después de que le preguntó al Maestro Splinter si podía retirarse a dormir, lo hizo sin siquiera darles las buenas noches a sus hermanos. Todo el día había tenido la misma actitud, una fría indiferencia hacia los demás y odio hacia Leonardo. Todos ellos lo vieron encerrarse en su nuevo cuarto, azotando la puerta que cerró tras de sí.

Las tres tortugas restantes entraron a la habitación del mayor para, por fin, decirle a Leonardo lo que había sucedido con Miguel Ángel.

"¿Eso fue lo que sucedió?" Preguntó el joven líder a sus hermanos, después de escuchar la razón por la cual el menor sentía que él había sido el responsable de todo. "Eso no tiene sentido."

"Yo se lo dije, Leo." Aseguró Donatelo, pues él había presenciado el deseo de su hermanito. "Todos se lo dijimos. Pero estaba totalmente convencido de que él fue el culpable." Añadió el más listo encogiéndose de hombros, sin ser capaz de darle a su hermano mayor una mejor explicación.

"Mikey es listo, no puede seguir creyendo que su deseo haya sido la causa de lo que sucedió…" Dijo Leonardo muy pensativo, descartando la idea de que Miguel Ángel aún pudiera creer eso. "Bien, entonces… ¿qué opciones quedan? ¿Por qué Mikey se porta como lo ha estado haciendo?"

"Ni idea." Dijo Rafael con sinceridad.

"Desde el inicio del día descarté la culpa como el principal móvil de su extraño comportamiento…" Mencionó Donatelo muy pensativo también.

"Parece ser que Mikey es el único que conoce la respuesta…" Dijo Leonardo, admitiendo que no podía, al igual que sus hermanos, descifrar la razón. "Pero nuestro plan sigue en pie chicos."

"¡Claro!" Asintieron ambas tortugas al unísono al escuchar esas palabras.

"Chicos, tengo que retirarme, el Profesor y yo aún tenemos un par de detalles que arreglar con respecto al nuevo sistema de seguridad de la guarida, antes de que los utroms se marchen." Dijo Donatelo a modo de despedida.

"¿Estamos seguros Cerebrito?" Preguntó el de rojo.

"Ni siquiera el Fuerte Knox es más seguro que nuestro hogar chicos." Se sonrió orgulloso el joven genio. "Y si alguien puede engañar a mi sistema de defensa es porque merecen atraparnos. Pero estoy seguro de que eso no sucederá." Donatelo les dio las buenas noches a sus hermanos y se retiró.

"Parece que a Donnie le fascina volver a tener sus manos para trabajar." Dijo Rafael sonriéndole a su hermano mayor quien no contestó, pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

En ese instante Leonardo era la viva imagen del decaimiento, su ánimo estaba totalmente quebrantado por la culpa. Él no lo mencionaba, pero aún estaba seguro que la principal razón por la que Miguel Ángel seguía comportándose así, era el odio a la incapacidad que él había mostrado al no poder impedir todo lo que había sucedido.

Rafael lo miró con tristeza, su hermano mayor no merecía que Miguel Ángel lo tratara como si fuera basura. El gruñón se prometió a sí mismo el no dejar que su hermano siguiera sufriendo de esa forma. Tomando una decisión, Rafael no salió del cuarto de su hermano.

Varios minutos después, la depresión de Leonardo disminuyó un poco y se dio cuenta que su hermano de rojo aún no se había retirado. Estaba ahí, recargado en el muro y con los brazos cruzados, mirando la puerta de la habitación que aún se encontraba abierta. Lo que más llamó la atención de la tortuga portadora de espadas era el ligero carmín que coloreaba las mejillas de su gruñón hermano.

Al principio Leonardo no comprendió la actitud de Rafael, pero después de unos segundos adivinó toda la verdad. Su hermano quería confortarlo pero no se atrevía a actuar. El mismo problema de siempre, Rafael estaba lleno de un gran amor que no podía verbalizar, era tan orgulloso que no podía hablar.

Sonriéndose mentalmente, Leonardo preguntó: "Rafa, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?"

"Dime…" Respondió el gruñón posando su mirada en Leonardo.

"¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? ¿Por favor?" Esa pregunta fue suficiente para destruir el estorboso orgullo que le impedía a Rafael el actuar como lo había decidido.

Rafael se sonrió y se acercó a su hermano. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Un abrazo que fue correspondido en igualdad, lleno del más puro amor fraternal.

"Hace tanto tiempo que no dormimos juntos…"

"Creo que la última vez teníamos catorce… ¿verdad Leo?"

"Si… tienes razón, hermano."

Leonardo continuó. "Rafa, espero que no estés enojado conmigo."

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

"Porque rompí las espadas que me ayudaste a forjar…"

"No te preocupes por eso, voy a ayudarte a fabricar las mejores del mundo. En cuanto el cabeza hueca regrese a la normalidad le voy a pedir a mi ahora millonario amigo que nos lleve a la granja para hacerlo."

Leonardo se rió por lo bajo. "Si mis futuras espadas llegan a tener por lo menos la mitad de tu fuerza, entonces ahora si seré invencible, Rafa."

Las mejillas de Rafael se colorearon de un rojo tan intenso como el de su bandana. Para ocultar su rubor le pidió a Leonardo que cerrara la puerta para poder dormir de una vez. La siguiente mañana prometía estar llena de emociones, pues Splinter ya había decidido el castigo del más joven y todos tenían que estar presentes.

Mientras Leonardo cerraba la puerta, Rafael recorría las cobijas para meterse a la cama. Ambas tortugas, después de "desvestirse" se acostaron.

"Gracias, Rafa, de verdad aprecio lo que haces por mí, hermanito." Murmuró Leonardo mientras miraba el techo al igual que Rafael, después de esas sinceras palabras de agradecimiento el hermano mayor sintió como su gruñón hermano se deslizaba junto a él para envolverlo otra vez en un gran abrazo.

Instintivamente Leonardo metió su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Rafael, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano menor, después de todo, la tortuga de piel más obscura siempre ha sido un poco más alto que su hermano mayor.

"Leo… ¿recuerdas lo que te prometí cuando te enfermaste por mi culpa?" Preguntó Rafael.

"Si."

"Sé que no es tu cumpleaños… pero, podemos hacer de cuenta que lo es… si tú quieres…"

En aquella ocasión, cuando ambos tenían como diez años, Leonardo se salvó de milagro de una enfermedad infecciosa muy grave. Cuando se recuperó y Rafael le pidió perdón, el gruñón prometió ser el hermano mayor durante el día de su cumpleaños y ocuparse de él como si Leo fuera el menor.

Rafael esperó la respuesta de su hermano a su sugerencia, pero Leonardo no contestaba. Rafael creyó que tal vez Leonardo se sentía un poco avergonzado de pretender, aunque fuera sólo por un día, que él era el menor.

"No tienes que decir que sí, Leo." Le aseguró su temperamental hermano, teniéndolo aún entre sus brazos.

"Claro que sí, por favor..." Respondió Leonardo con voz muy baja, y añadió: "Gracias, hermano mayor."

Rafael se sonrió y besó la frente de su ahora hermano menor. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en que el gruñón decidía poner toda la carne en el asador.

"Hermanito…" Dijo Rafael muy decidido, mientras escuchaba a Leonardo reírse por lo bajo otra vez, el siempre preocupado hermano mayor exteriorizaba su felicidad de sentirse como el menor por una vez en su vida.

"Quiero decirte algo que le dije a la persona equivocada, algo que me parece que se desperdició y que me está molestando…"

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Leonardo con curiosidad.

"Esto se lo dije al impostor…" confesó Rafael aclarando su garganta en señal de nerviosismo pero siguió: "Yo le dije… _'Y pensar que yo te admiraba tanto…llegué a creer que sería realmente estupendo el seguir tus pasos y ser tan extraordinario como tú lo eres…'_ Yo pensé que de verdad eras tú…"

Por unos segundos Rafael sintió como el cuerpo de su hermano se quedó como petrificado. Finalmente, el mismo Leonardo se separaba de Rafael mirándolo como si al gruñón le hubiera salido otra cabeza entre los hombros.

El rostro de Rafael volvió a enrojecer y para distraer a su hermano, le gritó: "¡Pobre de ti si le dices algo a los demás! ¡Si me llego a enterar de que le has dicho algo de lo que te acabo de decir a alguien, te obligo a usar un kimono de cemento y te mando a dormir con los peces! ¡¿Entendiste?! Tengo una reputación que mantener."

Como respuesta Leonardo se acurrucó más cerca de Rafael. "Rafa… eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, gracias."

Rafael se sonrió otra vez, no se arrepintió de haberse quedado a confortar al hermano que lo había consolado, ayudado y guiado durante toda su vida. Besando la frente de Leonardo una vez más, comprendió porque su hermano mayor siempre estaba dispuesto a aliviar las tristezas de sus pequeños hermanos; el amor es un camino de dos sentidos.

**Continuará… **


	21. Chapter 21

**Dark helped me again... even though she had a problem. Isn't she wonderful? XD**

* * *

><p>Leonardo was the first one to wake up, and it was only a few minutes before dawn. While waiting, he was gently rubbing the shell of his brother who was in his arms. During the night the roles had changed and Raphael hadn't noticed. The blue clad ninja was expecting this day to be full of hope.<p>

After the short wait, Leonardo set his sights upon his hotheaded brother who was still sound asleep, Raphael was resting his head on his brother's shoulder, the young leader smiled, his face full of tenderness. He kissed the forehead of his younger brother, because he knew it would be a while before he would be able to do it again, as Raphael would return to his usual way of behaving.

That kiss showed all the love of Leonardo, affection mixed with gratitude. As soon as his lips finished kissing the head of his brother, he whispered, "I have no words to thank you for what you've done for me, Raph. You helped me get rid of the melancholy and also you have given me the most incredible gift by making me realize that through my efforts to keep every one of you safe... well, you consider me as a role model. I love you."

Leonardo got up full of confidence, doing it carefully as to not wake Raphael. This would be the day his younger brother would finally begin to improve; he hoped this with all his heart. The consolation that his temperamental brother had given him before sleeping had helped him to overcome his sadness more quickly.

After dressing, he approached the bed and tucked in his younger brother again, allowing him to have a few more minutes of the peaceful sleep he was enjoying.

Leonardo left his room quietly and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. He wasn't surprised to see his father already there, awake, and enjoying a large cup of tea.

"Good morning, Master." Leonardo greeted his old father.

"Good morning, my son. I see you are free from your sadness, that's good." Splinter said immediately after noticing the positive change in the face of his firstborn.

"That's because I have wonderful brothers, Father." The young leader added smiling, and helping himself to some tea that his father had prepared before sitting beside him.

"I'm very lucky."

"You were meant to be together in this life, my child." Splinter said in a voice full of conviction, placing one hand on his son's shoulder, and smiling with hope. "That's why I'm sure that my four sons will be, once again, the same four inseparable brothers; the same great team."

"I also know that's the way it will be, Father. Since I woke up, I have had this nice feeling that everything, very soon, will return to normal." Leonardo said to his father, joining his happy thoughts to those of his sensei's.

At that moment Donatello and Raphael entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sensei." They said in unison. "Good morning, Leo." Donatello said as Raphael looked down and smiled a little.

"Good morning, my children." Splinter answered, Leonardo smiled at his two brothers.

"You look better, Leo." Donatello commented at seeing the warm smile on the face of his big brother.

"I'm feeling much better, Donnie, thank you."

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" The smartest asked, preparing some coffee for himself.

"Something like that..." Leonardo began to respond. "What happened was..." Before Leonardo could continue, Raphael coughed a little as he poured himself some cereal into a bowl. "... I slept very well last night." Leonardo amended remembering that Raphael didn't want him to mention what he had done.

Splinter and Donatello didn't need to hear the truth, the eloquent smile on Leonardo's face at looking with affection and gratitude for a second at the temperamental turtle was enough to make them realize that the person responsible for the improvement in the mood of the young leader was Raphael.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Although not all of the members of the family were gathered, the ones who were there enjoyed their first breakfast in their new home; even though the youngest brother wasn't there. When they finished, everyone knew it was time to address the problem that had everyone worried: the strange attitude of Michelangelo.

"My children, I want all of you to go to the dojo, and await my arrival. I'll go to Michelangelo's room and bring him there." Splinter ordered. The three turtles obeyed and waited patiently for his father and his brother's arrival to the new training area.

Several minutes later, Splinter entered followed by Michelangelo. Once again Mikey's face showed the obvious signs of a cold indifference which sometimes disappeared to show an incompressible hatred towards everyone; especially towards his older brother.

Everyone sat on the tatami mat facing Splinter, but not Michelangelo. The turtle wearing the orange bandana stood there, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, right next to his oldest brother; pursing his lips, showing his disgust and annoyance at being there, and looking at everyone with contempt.

Splinter stood in front of his children and with a clear, firm voice, he began to speak.

"I've always been proud of all of you, my sons. Your achievements to make the most of everything I have taught you have shown me that the foundations I designed for you when I explained the principles that should be implemented in all of the actions of your lives are correct and strong."

"But this time, something I can't understand has corrupted the delicate balance and the harmony of our home; causing Michelangelo to have a strange and dangerous attitude." The aforementioned turtle didn't take the hint, he was too busy looking around in all directions, and avoiding any exchange of glances with his father. But everyone else was paying close attention to their father's words.

"It is very strange that one of you is showing an attitude of non-existent respect to the others." Splinter continued firmly. "You know that the punishments are immediate, but this time our situation prevented me from applying it, when I learned about that unexpected and unfortunate action."

"But before expressing my decision about the punishment, I want to hear your reasons for doing what you did, Michelangelo. I know that a serious action such as that one can't be justified, but I make this exception in consideration to the concern that Leonardo has for you. If you have something to say, this is the time." Leonardo mentally thanked his father for the opportunity he had given to his youngest brother to explain his action and begin to mend what he had done.

Everyone looked at the mischievous turtle, hoping to hear the reason why he had changed so much. It didn't matter if it was something that made sense or not ... it didn't matter if it was due something bad or good ... it didn't matter ... what they really wanted was to help him to return to normal. They wanted to see the joy, the enthusiasm, and the blissful love that the youngest had for all his brothers. All of them looked forward to see those feelings reflected again in those eyes that had the color that represents stability and depth.

Leonardo looked at Michelangelo with an expectant heart, the oldest brother was eager to have his mischievous brother again in his arms, eager to help him to recover, wishing with all his heart that he could see him again as his big brother; the one who was always spoiling him, the one who was always comforting him, and the one who was always forgetting about his seriousness to laugh alongside him.

But Michelangelo didn't say a word... he just looked at them for a second before setting his sights on his father's face. An insulting smile grew wider on his face, suggesting that he had no reason to give explanations to anyone.

The three remaining turtles couldn't believe their eyes. Splinter, without anger, without raising his voice and regardless of that disrespectful smile, continued speaking.

"Well, since you have nothing to say to justify yourself, you must offer your brother an apology."

Michelangelo slowly turned his head to see Leonardo, who was looking at him with affection. Seeing this, the youngest said with an offensive tone in his voice: "You don't know how much I regret I wasn't able to kill you with that hit. You're a very lucky idiot."

"Mikey!" Donatello exclaimed very surprised, looking at his best friend as if he had become an enemy.

"What's your problem, Knucklehead?!" Raphael shouted, if his father hadn't been present, he would have leaped on him.

Both turtles kept silent when their father immediately silenced them with a gesture. Master Splinter wanted to speak again, but before he could, Leonardo's quiet voice was heard.

"You're lying, Mikey ... I can see it, just like I can clearly see the sadness that has been taking hold of you since the day the impostor perished." The eyes of the youngest turtle widened as big as saucers due to the surprise those words caused him. Splinter looked carefully at his youngest son, realizing that his eldest son was right.

Leonardo stood up and went on upon seeing the reaction of his baby brother. "I know you well, little turtle, you can't say something like that seriously. Saying those words in that tone of voice, it hurts you."

Mikey stepped back a little upon seeing his brother was getting close to him, but not because of fear, his eyes were showing a strange mixture of feelings.

Hopeful, the young leader continued: "Why do you insist on hurting yourself, Mikey? I can't stand to see you like this. Please little one, I beg you, stop it. Let me help you, or if you don't want me around... allow to others to help you."

Seeing that Leonardo was approaching him slowly, Michelangelo retreated slowly. He gripped one of his nunchucks and tried to hit his older brother again, but this time Leonardo caught the nunchuck in the air, gripping it firmly in his hand. Feeling that his brother had grabbed the nunchuck, Michelangelo let it go and tried to do the same with the other set, but the ability of his older brother prevented him from doing so. The youngest turtle was quickly unarmed.

Michelangelo had stepped back until his shell bumped gently against the wall. Leonardo tried to touch one cheek of his beloved baby brother after dropping both pairs of nunchucks to the floor, smiling to reassure him that he had nothing to fear. But before Leonardo could touch him, Michelangelo began to scream.

"Don't you dare to touch me! I don't want to feel the disgusting contact of one of your hands on my face! You're not my brother! You're not my brother! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Leonardo drew back a little at hearing the cries of his baby brother.

"Enough, Michelangelo!" Splinter exclaimed firmly but without shouting. "What's wrong with you? The horrible action you have committed against your brother could have killed him! If our friends from another world hadn't been here, maybe he would have died! In this home that kind of behavior won't be tolerated!"

"Until you offer a legitimate apology... you're off the team, you can't carry your weapons, in addition, you should also strip yourself of your bandana. With that attitude are not worthy to use that distinctive symbol, not until you show the proper respect for your brothers and your home."

Splinter's decision was correct, upon hearing that, Michelangelo's face showed the pain of no longer being worthy of being considered to fight alongside his brothers. Enraged, the youngest untied the knot of his bandana, took it off, and threw it into the face of his father. His three brothers watched in horror as the bandana slid slowly to the ground after hitting the face of their sensei. This time Leonardo couldn't contain himself, he slapped his little brother across the face due the lack of respect.

Showing a fortitude worthy of an incredibly patient parent, Splinter picked up the bandana from the floor and continued: "The rest of your punishment will be to remain inside the lair until further notice and keep our entire home clean. You will do it alone and as you do, meditate about your actions. You will continue doing so until you apologize to everyone, now you can go."

Looking at Leonardo again with eyes that flashed incomprehensible hatred, Michelangelo quickly left the dojo. When the youngest was gone, Donatello approached Leonardo at seeing him so sad again.

"Don't blame yourself, Leo. You did the right thing, Mikey deserved that slap." The smartest said, he knew he would have done the same.

"I've never slapped any of you ... ever ..." Leonardo muttered troubled by his action.

"My son, you did the right thing as a leader and as a big brother." Splinter said in thanks to the defense of his son.

"The knucklehead knew there would be consequences, Fearless." Raphael added joining the conversation, he was still very impressed after having witnessed that.

An uncomfortable silence lasted for a few minutes while the members of Michelangelo's family processed and dealt with their shocked amazement.

"It's time to start training ..." Splinter said diverting the minds of all of his children from their distress.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Days went by... two weeks had passed since Michelangelo began to carrying out his punishment, but he never showed any intention of offering an apology. Raphael and Donatello didn't give up on their efforts to try to approach him; to help him, to let him know that all of them were anxiously waiting to see him smile again, but nothing was achieved by this.

Only a couple of times did eldest try to talk to Michelangelo, but all he got was to hear even more horrible insults. The youngest always locked himself in his room after meeting all of his housework requirements.

Michelangelo had managed to eat without being in the company of the others by only eating his breakfast, lunch or dinner when the others had finished. He avoided any occasion when everyone gathered in the kitchen or the living room together.

Klunk became indispensable for Michelangelo, the little pet was the only living being who enjoyed what was left of youngest turtle's old personality. Michelangelo carried him everywhere and the small animal followed him everywhere; when he was cleaning a room or while the youngest was eating listlessly, or while he was alone in his room, lying on his bed, staring at nothing, petting it.

The others continued on with their normal lives, but none of them could handle this situation anymore. They racked their brains trying to find a solution to the problem.

Master Splinter, after the scene in the dojo, had a private conversation with his oldest son. Splinter granted Leonardo to do everything he believed useful to help his baby brother, but without changing the punishment that had been imposed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One night, at the beginning of the third week, Donatello went to Leonardo's room. The smartest failed once again when he tried to approach his baby brother. The weight of constant defeat was too much for the young genius.

"Come in." The smartest heard after knocking on the door of the room of his brother.

"Hi, Leo ..." The young genius said quietly his voice listless.

"Are you okay, Donnie? Mikey again ... right? "Leonardo asked even though he knew the answer.

"I wish I could say that I'm okay ..." Donatello replied approaching his older brother who opened his arms to wrap his little brother in a warm embrace. "Mikey doesn't change, Leo. Have we lost our baby brother forever? Have I lost my best friend?" The last question was uttered in a broken voice. That voice from one who missed a relationship that seemed lost, caused for the first time some anger to appear in the mind of the oldest of the turtles since the horrible situation had begun.

"Don't despair, Donnie." Leonardo said trying to comfort his grieving brother, although he felt that their chances to recover Michelangelo were already very low. "Mikey will be the same, I promise."

"Really? His behavior is getting worse, it doesn't matter how much I tell him I miss him, his glance doesn't change, it has been so long since I've spent time with him that it seemed that there is only a ghostly form of him in our home... " Donatello couldn't longer stop the tears that filled his eyes, Leonardo hugged his little brother tighter.

"Donnie... you know I always keep my promises, I will do whatever it takes to recover him. I am sure that all of our efforts haven't been in vain."

"I hope that our pleas have been of some use, I don't notice any change."

"Something tells me that Mikey is listening, even though he doesn't answer... give him some time, it has only been a couple of weeks since we had to go through that terrible ordeal."

"Yeah ... you're right, Mikey needs time." Donatello wanted to stay overnight with his big brother, Leonardo put his little brother in bed while he was trying to calm him. Leonardo closed the door to his room and went to sleep as well.

After a few hours, Leonardo awoke. He got up carefully. Donatello had gone to sleep due to fatigue; he had cried a lot, but in the end he fell asleep. The oldest brother went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

Before he could take out a glass from the cupboard, Leonardo heard something that sounded like a whisper. Without imagining the origin of that little sound, the young leader followed his instinct and began to follow the sound that at times stopped, but that could be heard again seconds later.

The closer Leonardo got to the sound's source, the more the murmurs were turning into words. Although the family had little time living there, Leonardo already knew the place perfectly. As a leader, it was his duty to know the place in detail, in case of any casualty or invasion, the turtle easily slid amid the darkness.

In one corner of the new living room, amid the shadows, Leonardo noticed the silhouette of someone who was sitting on the floor with his back leaning up against the wall. The soft purr of a cat took away his suspicion, for now he was quite sure that it was Michelangelo.

Taking advantage of his innate flair for maximum stealth, Leonardo approached the place where his little brother sat. Although he knew that doing something like this was wrong, a feeling that everything he could find out about Michelangelo's feelings would be beneficial to help him be as he was before.

"I hate my life ..." Was the first thing Leonardo heard clearly. Those words made him come to a sudden stop; he couldn't believe what he had heard. Someone like his baby brother, who loved being in the world with their loved ones, would never say that.

"Why did I have to be born into this world? Why?" The youngest was still talking to his little pet which was staring at him as if he could understand the words of its owner.

"Why did I have to mutate? It would have been better to stay as a common turtle ... as a pet, without having to cope with a life as unfair as this one. Klunk, you are very lucky ... you don't have to understand anything ... " The youngest sighed, a sigh that pierced Leonardo's heart.

"I hate whoever decided the course of my life! Damn the time when my fate was decided! I wish the world would end right now..." Michelangelo couldn't continue whispering because he began to sob. In addition to hearing the sobs of his baby brother, Leonardo could see large tears that had emerged from the eyes of the little brother he missed so much.

Those translucent drops filled with pain and anguish, formed together a trail as clear as the burn that the youngest turtle had suffered at the hands of the one who had posed as his oldest brother. Leonardo's eyes were filled with large tears too, because he couldn't comfort his baby brother despite being only a few meters from him. He still was feeling the guilt of not being able to help his little brothers. They were the reasons for his existence, and when they needed him the most he hadn't been there to help them. That was how life could suddenly change in just a second ... and then nothing would or could ever be the same again. The older brother covered his mouth to stifle a painful sigh that could uncover his presence.

"How can I get rid of this hatred?" Michelangelo continued, feeling worse, like Leonardo. "All of them make me feel so bad, especially Leonardo ..." That was the final blow for the young leader, he wanted to go but stayed still upon hearing the sound of his little brother's movements when he got up from the ground.

Leonardo could see when Michelangelo got up, carrying carefully his small pet, heading to his room. A few minutes later Leonardo also headed to his own room. He went to his bed and looked at Donatello who seemed to be having a nightmare: "Mikey ... don't leave us baby brother ... please."

_I promised you I would do anything to recover Mikey, Donnie ... and I will._ Leonardo thought with determination.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Donatello woke up the next day, Leonardo wasn't with him. Stretching, the young genius got up, dressed and headed for the kitchen. There he met Raphael.

"Good morning, Raph. Where are the others? "

"In Master's room." Raphael answered. "I was waiting for you, to go in there together. Leo and Master are waiting for us... "

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, but I want to go and find out." Rising from the chair, Raphael began to walk towards his father's room, followed by Donatello.

Leonardo was waiting leaning against the doorway, when he saw them, he told them they could come in. His father was waiting too, sitting at a small table that was in front of him. All were present, except Michelangelo.

"What is going on?" Donatello inquired, hoping to get a reply this time.

"I have something to tell you, guys ..." Leonardo began with a firm but sad voice. "I have to go... I will leave our home."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: <strong>

* * *

><p>Leonardo fue el primero en despertar, pero aún faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer. Mientras esperaba, acariciaba con suavidad el caparazón de su hermano quien estaba entre sus brazos. Durante la noche habían cambiado los papeles sin que Rafael se diera cuenta. El ninja de azul esperaba aquel día con esperanza.<p>

Después de la corta espera, Leonardo posó su mirada en su gruñón hermano quien aún dormía profundamente, Rafael recargaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su hermano mayor quien se sonrió lleno de ternura. Besó por última vez la frente de su hermano más joven, sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes que pudiera volver a hacerlo pues Rafael regresaría a su habitual forma de comportarse.

Aquel beso mostraba todo el amor de Leonardo, cariño mezclado con gratitud. Tan pronto como sus labios se separaron de la cabeza de su hermano susurró: "No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, Rafa. Me ayudaste a deshacerme de la melancolía y además, me has dado el más increíble obsequio al hacerme saber que todos mis esfuerzos por ustedes en realidad los consideras como un ejemplo a seguir. Te quiero."

Leonardo se levantó lleno de confianza, haciéndolo con cuidado para no despertar a Rafael. Sería el día en que por fin su hermano más joven habría de comenzar a mejorar, él esperaba con toda su alma que así fuera. El consuelo que su temperamental hermano le había brindado antes de dormir, le ayudó a sobreponerse con más rapidez a su tristeza.

Después de vestirse, se acercó a la cama y arropó otra vez a su hermano para que gozara de unos minutos más de aquel sueño tranquilo del que disfrutaba.

Leonardo salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido y se encaminó a la cocina para desayunar. No se sorprendió al ver a su padre ya despierto, disfrutando de una gran taza de té.

"Maestro, buenos días." Saludó Leonardo a su viejo padre.

"Buenos días, hijo mío. Veo que te has liberado de la tristeza, eso es bueno." Comentó Splinter notando de inmediato el favorable cambio en el semblante de su primogénito.

"Eso es gracias a que tengo hermanos maravillosos, padre." Añadió sonriendo el joven líder sirviéndose un poco del té que su padre había preparado, sentándose después a su lado. "Soy muy afortunado."

"Estaban destinados a estar juntos en esta vida, mi niño." Dijo Splinter con voz llena de convicción, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo, sonriéndose con esperanza. "Es por eso que estoy seguro que los cuatro volverán a ser los mismos cuatro hermanos inseparables, el mismo grandioso equipo."

"Yo también sé que así será, padre. Desde que desperté he tenido esa agradable sensación de que todo, muy pronto, habrá de volver a la normalidad." Dijo Leonardo a su padre, uniendo sus felices pensamientos a los de su sensei.

En ese momento entraron a la cocina Donatelo y Rafael.

"Buenos días, sensei." Dijeron ambos al unísono. "Buenos días, Leo." Dijo Donatelo, pues Rafael bajó la vista y se sonrió un poco.

"Buenos días, hijos." Respondió Splinter, Leonardo les sonrió a sus dos hermanos.

"Te ves mejor, Leo." Comentó Donatelo al ver la cálida sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

"Estoy mucho mejor Donnie, gracias."

"¿Tuviste sueños agradables?" Preguntó el más listo, preparando un poco de café.

"Algo parecido…" Comenzó Leonardo a responder. "Lo que pasó fue que…" Antes de que Leonardo pudiera continuar, Rafael carraspeó un poco mientras se servía cereal en un tazón. "… anoche dormí muy bien." Terminó Leonardo recordando que Rafael no quería que mencionara lo que había hecho.

Splinter y Donatelo no necesitaron escuchar la verdad, la elocuente sonrisa en el rostro de Leonardo al mirar con cariño y gratitud por un segundo a la temperamental tortuga fue suficiente para saber que el responsable de la mejora en el ánimo del joven líder, era Rafael.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aunque todos los miembros de la familia no estaban reunidos, los presentes disfrutaron del primer desayuno en su nuevo hogar, a pesar de que extrañaban al más joven. Cuando terminaron, todos sabían que era hora de hacer frente al problema que los tenía a todos preocupados: la extraña actitud de Miguel Angel.

"Hijos míos, quiero que todos vayan al dojo; esperen mi llegada, iré por su hermano a su cuarto." Ordenó Splinter. Las tres tortugas obedecieron, esperaron pacientemente a que su padre y su hermano entraran al nuevo lugar de entrenamiento.

Varios minutos después, Splinter entraba seguido de Miguel Angel. Una vez más el rostro de Mikey mostraba las evidentes señales de una fría indiferencia que en ocasiones desaparecía para mostrar un odio incomprensible hacia todos, en especial hacia su hermano mayor.

Todos se sentaron sobre el tatami frente a Splinter, menos Miguel Angel. La tortuga de bandana naranja se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados apretadamente sobre su pecho, justo al lado de su hermano mayor, frunciendo la boca, mostrando su disgusto y su fastidio de estar ahí, mirando a todos con desprecio.

Splinter se quedó de pie frente a sus hijos. Con voz firme y clara, comenzó a hablar.

"Siempre he estado orgulloso de todos ustedes, hijos míos. Sus logros al aprovechar al máximo todo lo que les he enseñado me han demostrado que las bases que diseñé para ustedes al explicarles los valores que se deben poner en práctica en todas las acciones de sus vidas, son correctas y fuertes."

"Pero en esta ocasión, algo que no puedo comprender, ha corrompido el delicado balance en la armonía de nuestro hogar, causando una extraña y peligrosa actitud en Miguel Angel." El aludido no se dio por enterado, se dedicaba a mirar en todas direcciones, evitando cruzar miradas con su padre, todos los demás ponían atención a las palabras de su padre.

"Es muy extraño que uno de ustedes muestre una actitud de nulo respeto hacia los demás." Continuó Splinter con firmeza. "Ustedes saben que los castigos son inmediatos, pero en esta ocasión nuestra situación me impidió aplicarlo justo después de haber ocurrido esa inesperada y lamentable acción."

"Pero antes de expresar mi decisión acerca de tu castigo, quiero escuchar tus razones para haber hecho lo que hiciste, Miguel Angel. Sé que una acción tan seria como ésa no tiene justificación, pero hago esta excepción por consideración a la preocupación que Leonardo tiene por ti. Si tienes algo que decir, este es el momento." Leonardo le dio las gracias mentalmente a su padre por la oportunidad que le daba al menor para justificarse y comenzar a enmendar lo que había hecho.

Todos miraron al travieso con la esperanza de escuchar la razón por la cual había cambiado tanto, no importaba si era algo que tuviera sentido o no… no importaba si era por algo malo o bueno… no importaba… lo que de verdad querían todos era ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad para volver a ver la alegría, el entusiasmo, el candoroso amor que el más chico tenía por todos sus hermanos. Todos esperaban con ansia el ver esos sentimientos reflejados una vez más en aquellos ojos que tenían el color que representa la estabilidad y la profundidad.

Leonardo miraba a Miguel Angel con el corazón expectante, el hermano mayor estaba ansioso de volver a tener a su travieso hermanito entre sus brazos, deseoso de ayudarlo a recuperarse, anhelando con toda su alma que la joven tortuga volviera a verlo como a su hermano mayor, el que siempre lo consentía, el que siempre lo consolaba, el que siempre se olvidaba de la seriedad para reír junto a él.

Pero Miguel Angel no emitió sonido alguno… sólo miró a todos por un segundo antes de fijar su vista en el rostro de su padre. Una sonrisa insultante se mostró de lleno en su rostro, dando a entender que no tenía ninguna razón para darle explicaciones a nadie.

Las tres tortugas restantes no podían creer lo que veían. Splinter, sin enfado, sin levantar la voz y sin tener en cuenta, por el momento, esa sonrisa irrespetuosa, siguió hablando.

"Bien, ya que no tienes nada que decir para justificarte, debes ofrecerle a tu hermano una disculpa."

Miguel Angel lentamente giró su cabeza para ver a Leonardo, quien lo miraba con cariño. Al ver eso, el más joven dijo con un tono de voz bastante ofensivo: "No sabes lo mucho que lamento el no haber podido matarte con ese golpe, eres un idiota muy afortunado."

"¡Mikey!" Exclamó Donatelo muy sorprendido mirando a su mejor amigo como si se hubiera transformado en un enemigo.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema, cabeza hueca?!" Le gritó Rafael quien en ese momento hubiera saltado sobre él si no hubiera estado su padre presente.

Ambas tortugas callaron de inmediato cuando su padre les impuso silencio con un ademán. El Maestro quiso hacer uso de la palabra una vez más, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la voz tranquila de Leonardo se escuchó.

"Estás mintiendo, Mikey… puedo notarlo, al igual que puedo ver claramente la tristeza que te ha perseguido desde el día en que el impostor pereció." Esas palabras provocaron que el más joven abriera sus ojos a todo lo que daban a causa de la sorpresa. Splinter miró a su hijo más joven con detenimiento, dándose cuenta que su hijo mayor estaba en lo cierto.

Leonardo se puso de pie y siguió hablando al ver la reacción de su hermanito. "Te conozco bien, pequeño travieso, tú no puedes decir algo como eso en serio, el sólo pronunciar esas palabras con ese tono de voz, te lastima." Mikey retrocedió un poco al ver a su hermano tan cerca de él, pero no por miedo, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se mostraba en sus ojos.

Esperanzado, el joven líder prosiguió: "¿Por qué insistes en hacerte daño, Mikey? No puedo soportar el verte así, por favor pequeño, te lo suplico, no sigas. Permíteme ayudarte… o, si no quieres tenerme cerca… permíteles a los demás el ayudarte."

Al ver que Leonardo se acercaba a él lentamente, Miguel Angel retrocedía, volvió a empuñar uno de sus chacos y trató de golpear de nuevo a su hermano mayor, pero esta vez Leonardo atrapó el chaco en el aire, sujetándolo con firmeza en su mano. Al sentir que su hermano había sujetado el chaco, Miguel Angel lo soltó e intentó hacer lo mismo con el otro par, pero la habilidad de su hermano mayor le impidió hacerlo. El menor quedó desarmado rápidamente.

Miguel Angel había retrocedido tanto que su caparazón chocó suavemente contra el muro. Leonardo intentó tocar una de las mejillas de su adorado hermanito después de dejar caer ambos pares de chacos al piso, sonriéndole para asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer. Pero antes de que Leonardo pudiera tocarlo, Miguel Angel comenzó a gritarle.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡No quiero sentir el asqueroso contacto de una de tus manos en mi cara! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!" Leonardo retrocedió un poco al escuchar los gritos de su hermanito.

"¡Ya basta, Miguel Angel!" Exclamó Splinter con firmeza pero sin gritar. "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡La horrible acción que has cometido contra tu hermano pudo haberlo matado! ¡Si nuestros amigos de otro mundo no hubieran estado aquí presentes, tal vez lo hubiéramos perdido! ¡En este hogar no se va a tolerar esa clase de comportamiento!"

"Hasta que ofrezcas una legítima disculpa… estarás fuera del equipo, no podrás portar tus armas; además, también debes despojarte de tu bandana, con esa actitud no eres digno de usar ese distintivo; no, hasta que vuelvas a mostrar el respeto debido a tus hermanos y a tu hogar."

La decisión de Splinter fue la correcta, al escuchar eso, el rostro de Miguel Angel mostró el dolor de ya no lo consideraban digno de pelear al lado de sus hermanos. Lleno de ira, el más joven desató el nudo de su bandana, se la quitó y la lanzó al rostro de su padre. Sus tres hermanos vieron con horror como la bandana resbalaba lentamente al suelo después de haber golpeado el rostro de su sensei. Esta vez Leonardo no pudo contenerse, abofeteó a su pequeño hermano por esa falta de respeto.

Mostrando una entereza digna de un padre increíblemente paciente, Splinter recogió la bandana del piso y continuó: "El resto de tu castigo será permanecer dentro de la guarida hasta nuevo aviso y mantener todo nuestro hogar limpio, lo harás solo y mientras lo haces, medita sobre tus acciones. Seguirás así hasta que te disculpes con todos, ahora puedes retirarte."

Mirando a Leonardo una vez más con ojos que destellaban un odio incomprensible, Miguel Angel salió del dojo con rapidez. En cuanto el más joven se fue, Donatelo se acercó a Leonardo al verlo tan triste de nuevo.

"No te culpes Leo, hiciste lo correcto, Mikey merecía esa bofetada." Dijo el más listo, sabía que él habría hecho lo mismo.

"Nunca había abofeteado a ninguno de ustedes… nunca…" Murmuraba Leonardo turbado por su acción.

"Hijo mío, hiciste lo correcto como líder y como hermano mayor." Le aseguró Splinter en agradecimiento a la defensa de su hijo.

"El cabeza hueca sabía que habría consecuencias, Intrépido." Añadió Rafael uniéndose a la conversación aún muy impresionado de haber presenciado eso.

Un incómodo silencio duró por unos minutos mientras todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia de Miguel Angel procesaban y trataban de lidiar con el desconcertante asombro.

"Es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento…" Dijo Splinter desviando las mentes de todos sus hijos de la aflicción.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron los días… hacía dos semanas que Miguel Angel estaba cumpliendo con su castigo, pero en todo ese tiempo nunca se le vieron intenciones de disculparse. Rafael y Donatelo no cejaron en su empeño de tratar de acercarse a él, de ayudarlo, de hacerle saber que todos esperaban con ansiedad el verlo sonreír una vez más, pero no lograban nada.

Sólo un par de veces el mayor había intentado hablar con Miguel Angel, pero lo único que consiguió fue escuchar insultos aún más horribles. El más joven siempre se encerraba en su habitación después de cumplir con todas las tareas domésticas.

Miguel Angel se las arregló para alimentarse sin estar en compañía de los demás; desayunaba, comía y cenaba, pero sólo después de que los demás habían terminado. Rehuía cualquier ocasión en que todos estaban reunidos en la cocina o en la sala.

Klunk se le hizo indispensable a Miguel Angel, la pequeña mascota era el único ser vivo que gozaba de lo que había quedado de la antigua personalidad del más joven de las tortugas. Miguel Angel lo cargaba a todos lados, el animalito lo seguía mientras aseaba las habitaciones, el más joven lo tenía a su lado mientras comía con desgano, lo acariciaba mientras estaba solo en su habitación, recostado en su cama, con la vista perdida.

Los demás continuaban con su vida normal, pero ninguno de ellos podía más. Se devanaban los sesos tratando de encontrar una solución al problema. El Maestro Splinter, después de la escena en el dojo, había tenido una plática privada con su primogénito. Splinter le concedió a Leonardo el hacer todo lo que él creyera útil para ayudar a su hermano, pero sin cambiar el castigo que le había sido impuesto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una noche, al comenzar la tercera semana, Donatelo se dirigió a la habitación de Leonardo. El más listo había fracasado una vez más al intentar acercarse a su hermanito. El peso de una constante derrota era demasiado para el joven genio.

"Adelante." Escuchó el más listo después de tocar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

"Hola, Leo…" Dijo el joven genio bastante desganado.

"¿Estás bien, Donnie? Otra vez Mikey… ¿verdad?" Preguntó Leonardo a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.

"Ojalá pudiera decir que si estoy bien…" Replicó Donatelo acercándose a su hermano mayor quien abrió sus brazos para envolver a su pequeño hermano en un cálido abrazo. "Mikey no cambia, Leo. ¿Habremos perdido a nuestro hermanito para siempre? ¿Habré perdido a mi mejor amigo?" La última pregunta fue pronunciada con una voz que se quebraba. Aquella voz que añoraba una relación que parecía perdida, causó que por primera vez que un poco de enojo apareciera en la mente del mayor de las tortugas, desde que comenzara toda aquella horrible situación.

"No desesperes Donnie." Dijo Leonardo tratando de consolar a su afligido hermano, aunque el mismo sentía que sus oportunidades de recuperar a Miguel Angel eran ya muy escasas. "Mikey volverá a ser el mismo, te lo prometo."

"¿De verdad? Cada vez se comporta peor, no importa lo mucho que le diga que lo extraño, su mirada no cambia, hace tanto tiempo que no juego con él que pareciera como si en realidad lo que está en nuestra casa es un fantasma…" Donatelo ya no pudo detener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, Leonardo abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeño hermano.

"Donnie… tú sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas, haré lo que sea necesario para recuperarlo. Estoy seguro que todos nuestros esfuerzos no han sido en vano."

"Ojalá que nuestras súplicas hayan servido de algo, yo no noto ningún cambio."

"Algo me dice que Mikey si está escuchando, aunque no responda… dale un poco de tiempo, hace apenas un par de semanas que pasamos por esa terrible experiencia."

"Si… tienes razón, Mikey necesita tiempo." Donatelo quiso quedarse a dormir con su hermano mayor, Leonardo acostó a su hermanito mientras trataba de calmarlo. Leonardo cerró la puerta de su habitación y se acostó también.

Después de unas horas, Leonardo despertó, se levantó con cuidado. Donatelo tenía poco tiempo que se había rendido debido al cansancio, había llorado mucho, pero al final pudo conciliar el sueño. El hermano mayor fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

Antes de que pudiera sacar un vaso de la alacena, Leonardo escuchó algo parecido a un murmullo. Sin imaginar cual era el origen de aquel leve sonido, el joven líder siguió su instinto y se dispuso a seguir aquel sonido que por momentos se detenía, pero que volvía a escucharse segundos después.

Entre más se acercaba Leonardo a la fuente del sonido, los murmullos evolucionaban a palabras pronunciadas en voz baja. A pesar de que la familia tenía poco tiempo de vivir ahí, Leonardo ya conocía el lugar a la perfección. Como líder, era su deber el conocer detalladamente el lugar, en caso de algún siniestro o invasión, la tortuga se deslizaba con facilidad en medio de la obscuridad.

En una esquina de la nueva sala, en medio de las sombras, Leonardo notó la silueta de alguien que estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en el muro. El suave ronroneo de un gato hizo desaparecer su sospecha, ahora estaba seguro de quién era… Miguel Angel.

Aprovechando su innata habilidad para el sigilo al máximo, Leonardo se acercó todo lo que pudo al lugar en el cual se encontraba su pequeño hermano. Aunque sabía que hacer algo como eso era incorrecto, presentía que todo lo que pudiera averiguar del estado de Miguel Angel iba a ser beneficioso para ayudarlo a volver a ser como antes.

"Odio mi vida…" Fue lo primero que Leonardo escuchó con claridad. Esas palabras hicieron que se detuviera en seco, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Alguien como su pequeño hermano, que amaba estar en el mundo junto a sus seres amados, jamás diría eso.

"¿Por qué tuve que nacer en este mundo? ¿Por qué?" Seguía el más joven hablándole a su pequeña mascota que lo miraba fijamente como si comprendiera las palabras de su dueño.

"¿Por qué tuve que mutar? Hubiera sido mejor quedarme como una tortuga común… como una mascota, sin tener que sobrellevar una vida tan injusta como ésta. Eres muy afortunado Klunk… tú no tienes que entender nada…" Suspiró el más joven, un suspiro que atravesó el corazón de Leonardo.

"¡Reniego de quien haya decidido el curso de mi vida! ¡Maldita la hora en que se decidió mi destino! Ojalá el mundo se acabara de una buena vez…" Miguel Angel no pudo seguir susurrando pues comenzó a sollozar. Además de escuchar los lamentos de su pequeño hermano, Leonardo pudo ver grandes lágrimas que se desprendían de los ojos del hermanito que él tanto extrañaba.

Aquellas translúcidas gotas llenas de dolor y angustia formaban en conjunto un rastro tan nítido como la quemadura que el menor había sufrido a manos del que se había hecho pasar por su hermano mayor. A Leonardo se le arrasaron los ojos, por la impotencia de no poder consolar a su hermanito a pesar de estar a escasos metros de él, por la culpa que aún sentía de no haber podido ayudar a los tres pequeños que eran la razón de su existir cuando más lo necesitaban. Así es como la vida cambia repentinamente en tan sólo un segundo… y después ya nada es igual. El hermano mayor se cubrió la boca para ahogar un suspiro doloroso que lo hubiera delatado.

"¿Cómo podré liberarme de este odio?" Continuó Miguel Angel, sintiéndose peor, al igual que Leonardo. "Todos me hacen sentir tan mal, sobre todo Leonardo…" Ese fue el tiro de gracia para el joven líder, quiso retirarse pero se quedó quieto al escuchar el sonido de los movimientos de su pequeño hermano cuando se levantaba del suelo.

Leonardo pudo ver cómo Miguel Angel se levantaba, cargando con cuidado a su pequeña mascota, dirigiéndose después a su habitación. Unos minutos después Leonardo se dirigía también a su propio cuarto. Se acercó a su cama y miró a Donatelo quien parecía tener una pesadilla: "Mikey… no nos dejes hermanito… por favor."

_Te prometí que haría lo que fuera para recuperar a Mikey, Donnie… y lo haré._ Pensó Leonardo con determinación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Donatelo despertó al otro día, Leonardo ya no estaba con él. Desperezándose, el joven genio se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí se encontró con Rafael.

"Buenos días, Rafa. ¿Dónde están los demás?"

"En la habitación del Maestro." Respondió Rafael. "Te estaba esperando para ir allá. Leo y el Maestro nos están esperando…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No lo sé, pero ya quiero ir para averiguarlo." Levantándose de la silla Rafael empezó a caminar rumbo al cuarto de su padre, seguido de Donatelo.

Leonardo estaba esperándolos recargado en el quicio de la puerta, en cuanto los vio, les indicó que podían pasar. Su padre ya estaba esperándolos sentado frente a una mesa pequeña que se encontraba frente a él. Todos estaban presentes, menos Miguel Angel.

"¿Qué sucede?" Volvió a preguntar Donatelo, esperando esa vez obtener una contestación.

"Tengo algo que decirles chicos…" Comenzó Leonardo con voz firme pero triste. "Me voy de aquí… abandonaré nuestro hogar."

**Continuará…**


	22. Chapter 22

**There are times I can't believe I am so lucky. Dark not only helps me with the grammar of the story, she also encourages me, telling me I am doing a great job. Thanks goodness for the good, kind people. :D**

* * *

><p>For just a few seconds the two younger turtles were speechless, but the reactions in their bodies were ahead to the words that they were about to utter, because their eyes were as big as saucers. Donatello paled slightly, while Raphael clenched his fists without realizing it.<p>

"Y-you are kidding ... right, Leo?" Donatello stammered, he felt like he had been hit right in the pit of his stomach...

"Unfortunately ... I'm not kidding, Donnie ..." The eldest assured to the smartest turtle, averting his eyes, knowing what the news would mean for the young genius, it meant that he hadn't only lost a brother, but he was going to lose two.

"Y-you are... a... A COWARD! Do you want to abandon us because you can't stand this situation anymore!?" Raphael reproached Leonardo loudly with shaking hands and staring at his big brother in disbelief. Leonardo took a moment to carefully choose the words he would use to give his brothers the reasons behind his decision to leave that would cause the least amount of pain for Donatello, and reassure Raphael.

"There is a good reason that supports my decision, Raphael." Leonardo began, but the red ninja didn't allow him to go on, he gripped tight the leather band that helped Leonardo to hold the sheaths of his katanas. Raphael pulled it and brought the body of his older brother closer to him with this action.

"What reason can be good enough to leave us here, just like that!? The emerald-skinned warrior asked, staring fiercely at Leonardo, who calmly and firmly pulled away his brother's hand from him, indicating to him with a glance to calm down.

"Wait for your brother to tell you in detail what he has seen, my son, be patient." Splinter recommended to the grumpy turtle as he indicated to them that they could take a seat.

Leonardo, after collecting all his memories and impressions, told his brothers what he had seen and heard. At times during the narrative, Donatello closed his eyes tightly out of anger. The deep emotional wounds that the awful experience had left upon his baby brother weren't healing; despite all of their best efforts. Raphael, despite his brain screaming at him that Michelangelo wouldn't say something like that, he only heeded to the voice of his heart, after all, it was Leonardo who told them what happened ... and his older brother had never lied to them.

"That's why I'm sure that my presence is what is hindering Mikey's improvement. Master Splinter and I believe that if I go for a while, your chances to help Mikey to improve, may increase." Leonardo said, really hoping that his absence could help more than his presence at home.

"Do you think it is really necessary, Leo?" Donatello asked as he wasn't completely convinced. "We are always willing to talk to Mikey, but we never get an answer. And to start a conversation, it takes two, and Mikey never allows us to finish speaking. He always leaves us hanging... in my opinion, that isn't a conversation..."

"I think it's a very stupid idea ..." They suddenly heard Raphael's voice. "Your presence is what counteracts all the negative aspects of our personalities, Fearless. What will happen when you are absent? What if something bad happens while you're away? Maybe it would be something we'd regret..."

Leonardo embraced his temperamental brother in response to his questions and his sincerity. "I know that nothing bad will happen, Raph. Besides, you forget that our father will be with you. I will move to April's apartment. I have asked her and she agreed. I'm sure it won't be for long. You'll see that Mikey will react favorably."

"I hope you are right..." Raphael murmured, but he wasn't convinced either. "But I'm still not convinced ..."

"If you have a better idea, I assure you that I will put it into practice right away, Raph." Leonardo assured to the hotheaded turtle, who remained silent.

"Who is going to tell Mikey?" Raphael asked.

"I'll do it myself." Leonardo replied standing up. "Now, I have to prepare to leave."

"Go ahead, my son, I am sure that this time the sacrifice of all of you will make your brother better." The old sensei said granting permission to his eldest child to be absent.

Leonardo took advantage of the permission and went immediately to his room. After having packed the few belongings he would use in his absence, Leonardo, along with everyone else, stood in front of the door of Michelangelo's room.

"Mikey," Leonardo began to speak without opening the door, "I have something to tell you."

Michelangelo already had a while he had woken up and was lying in his bed waiting for the others to finish their breakfast before going to the kitchen when he suddenly heard Leonardo's voice. His brow furrowed slightly at the thought that his brother was going to go in but ...

"You don't have to open the door, Mikey, just listen to me." Leonardo told him.

Michelangelo realized that his brother was avoiding being in his presence, that way he couldn't interrupt his brother with shouts or insults. Ironically, the closed door fostered the communication, albeit in only one direction...

"I'm outta here, baby bro ..." Leonardo said sadly.

Michelangelo didn't expect to hear those words ... very surprised he got up quickly.

"By chance, I now know that it is me who hinders your healing." The eldest continued.

Feeling a little scared, the youngest turtle immediately knew that somehow Leonardo had heard what he had said when he thought he was completely alone...

"I will live with April from now on, until you get better." Leonardo continued, approaching slowly to the door.

Michelangelo also approached slowly to his bedroom's door.

"Please give Donnie and Raph a chance to be with you, as well as to our father." Leonardo leaned gently on the door waiting for a response. Perhaps the news had sparked a reaction in his youngest brother.

Michelangelo had also leaned against the door and closed his eyes not wanting to believe what he had heard about his big brother's future actions ...

"I'm asking you on behalf of the bond of brotherhood that once united us, Mikey. I know you don't consider me as your brother anymore, but for me you'll always be my baby brother, one of the pillars which hold my life. You don't know how much I love you, little turtle."

If the wood of the door that was separating the two brothers at that moment had turned into glass. If any of the others had witnessed the unusual phenomenon, it would have seemed like Leonardo was hugging his little brother against his chest, as if all the bad experiences were things of the past.

Leonardo noticed that his baby brother had also leaned against the door, the young leader smiled and thought only for a minute that Michelangelo did it too because he wanted to be as close to him as he could, for the last time. After a while, Leonardo separated himself from the door and headed to the exit, followed by his family.

Michelangelo also noticed that Leonardo had been leaning against the door just like him. He heard quite well how everyone was leaving. He closed his eyes tightly the idea of following his big brother to keep him home, appeared inside his brain but it had no effect. Klunk stared at his owner and began to meow as encouraging him to follow the impulses of his heart, but Michelangelo instead of listening to his small pet, hugged him instead and lay down again, covering himself with his blanket.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week had gone by since Leonardo's departure. Unfortunately the young leader's prediction didn't happen, Michelangelo didn't get any better; on the contrary, he became even more irritable and moody.

Splinter, Raphael and Donatello took turns visiting Leonardo. All of them told him everything that had happened the previous day to keep him informed. That day was Master Splinter's turn to visit Leonardo, so the three brothers were alone in the lair.

"What do you want to show me, Brainiac?" Raphael asked the young genius who was taking him by the hand to the laboratory.

"I worked all week on this, Raph." Donatello answered to his muscular brother, showing him a flying skateboard which he had hidden beneath of an old bed sheet.

"It's great, Donnie!" The red ninja said admiring the toy between his hands. "You are incredible, Genius! But, are you going to give it to Mikey? You know we can't do something that goes against his punishment..."

"I know that, but I'm desperate ... I can't stand seeing Mikey like that. So I waited until it was Sensei's turn to visit Leo in order to give it to Mikey, unbeknownst to our father.

"Well, well, it seems that my quiet little brother can also be a little sneaky..." Raphael said half seriously, half jokingly.

"Don't mock me, Raph. Come on, right now Mikey is mopping the floor near the TV sets, I want to see what happens when I give him the skateboard..."

"Let's go!" The stronger turtle seconded the smartest one, following him. He was eager to see a positive reaction in their baby brother.

Michelangelo realized that his brothers were coming closer to him but he didn't raise his glance from the floor he was mopping.

"Mikey... little brother..." Donatello said trying to attract Michelangelo's attention.

Raphael, seeing that Michelangelo didn't answer, snatched the mop from his baby brother's hands. "Stop doing that! You know that is just an excuse to ignore us, Knucklehead!"

Michelangelo looking coldly at them, answered reluctantly ... "What the hell do you want?"

Donatello amazed that for the first time in weeks Michelangelo replied, approached him hopefully. "Look Mikey, I made this especially for you." The young genius said full of excitement, showing his baby brother the skateboard he was hiding behind his back, and gave it to Michelangelo.

You could see that Donatello was begging with all his heart that his baby brother could enjoy for just a second, a little joy, but unfortunately his pleas fell on deaf ears. Michelangelo took the skateboard from Donatello's hands, and stared at it for a second without any emotion; No good or bad emotion was reflected in his eyes.

Suddenly the youngest threw the toy against the larger screen of the televisions they had. Thousands of sparks and glass pieces fell to the floor after the collision.

"ARE YOU STUPID!?" The ex - mischievous turtle shouted to the young genius, who froze. "Haven't you been - most of your life - telling me that these stupid electronic gizmos won't help me at all!?" Suddenly Mikey began to break all of his video game consoles that Leonardo had left them near the televisions when they had moved.

"I HATE THESE DAMN MACHINES! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!" Michelangelo screamed again and again as he made a complete mess; several plastic fragments were scattered all over the floor. The video game consoles were broken into thousands of pieces when Michelangelo smashed them against the floor.

"ENOUGH, MIKEY!" Donatello finally cried out. At the beginning of Michelangelo's outburst he was unable to utter a word at seeing the emotional explosion from his baby brother.

"STOP BEING STUPID!" Raphael shouted at him and approached Michelangelo holding him by the wrists to stop him from doing any more damage.

"GET OFF ME, RAPHAEL" Michelangelo's scream was so powerful that Raphael, very reluctantly, released his youngest brother in surprise.

"I'M SICK OF YOUR BEHAVIOR! WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO YOU FOR YOU TO TREAT US LIKE DIRT? EVEN LEO LEFT US BECAUSE OF YOU! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM?" Raphael shouted out at him with all the strength of his lungs.

Upon hearing that question Michelangelo burst into loud laughter. His two brothers stared at him fearing that he had gone completely mad. After laughing like a madman, Michelangelo stared at Raphael. A mocking smile and a glance of the same nature completely swept over his features.

"Raphael, stupid Raphael..." The youngest turtle began, uttering those words with a so insulting clarity that the red ninja bit his lip to prevent himself from leaping on his baby brother. He wanted to fulfill his promise to remain calm remembering all of the advice that his brother in blue had given him.

"You have no right to reproach me my actions, Raphael. Let's see. Who hit Leonardo in the face at the beginning of the year, giving him a black eye? Hmmm, ah, now I remember ... it was you!" Raphael to avoid hitting Michelangelo turned around and started walking; he wanted to get as far away as possible so as to not hear the voice of his baby brother.

"Who was it who called him: 'fucking ass-kisser' when we were training with Master Splinter three months ago? Of course ... It was you!" Michelangelo exclaimed aloud following Raphael so closely that he was stepping on his toes. Raphael's face showed great shame remembering his inexcusable actions towards Leonardo.

"Who was the one who wounded him when he reminded us that Master Splinter had told us to stay inside the lair? Surprise, surprise ... It was you!" Michelangelo exclaimed again listing all the horrible actions that Raphael had done since the year had begun.

Donatello, like Raphael, had also turned around and was walking away from the youngest turtle. He wasn't sure what the purpose of his baby brother giving a complete list of everything Raphael had done, but he could almost bet on his life that Michelangelo was wanting Raphael to lose control. Staring at him, Donatello realized that Michelangelo's glance was identical to that of Raphael when he was fighting. That glance reflected the ambition to fight, the desire for action; longing for combat as if the youngest turtle had a craving for wounds...

At one point, the eldest of the three turtles stopped. They already were inside the dojo. Raphael had managed to stand firm in his decision to remain calm, but Michelangelo hadn't given up yet.

"And despite everything you've done to him, now you are defending him... that's interesting... I wonder, why?" The youngest stood there a little thoughtful. Suddenly, the expression over Michelangelo's face was so malicious that both Donatello and Raphael feared the worst.

"Now I get it! That night ... the night that you stayed with him when we moved ... Did you have sex all night?" Before Donatello could express his outrage about that horrible question, Raphael had already pounced on Michelangelo; that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"THAT'S IT! DO YOU WANNA FIGHT!? I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" Raphael roared with all the vigor he had after punching Michelangelo's beak with all his might. Instinctively, Donatello stepped back. The youngest had fallen flat on his shell but he immediately stood up, wiping the blood that was trickling from his mouth with the back of his hand, glancing at his elder brother with a threatening look.

In response, Michelangelo ran in Raphael's direction, but he was on guard. When Michelangelo was close enough to his brother, the turtle in red released a powerful punch towards Michelangelo's face. Raphael may be the strongest of the brothers, without discussion, but Michelangelo is the fastest.

Just before the strong fist of the ninja in red could make contact with the face of the youngest turtle, Michelangelo avoided it. He twirled his body, extending one arm and hit Raphael's nape with his elbow. He was hit squarely, but he wasn't knocked down. Raphael turned around only to meet face to face with the foot of his baby brother that was aimed at his head.

The kick, empowered with the added rotational force, achieved what the blow to the head couldn't; Raphael fell to the floor face down. Before he could get up, Michelangelo jumped on him, but Raphael rolled before Michelangelo could land on his shell.

After rolling, Raphael immediately rose, moving as fast as he could. He managed to grab his little brother's head with his hands. Before Michelangelo could do anything, Raphael began to hit his baby brother's head with his own.

The sound of bone against bone made Donatello cringe every time he heard it, Michelangelo's eyes turned opaque, he was about to lose consciousness, but he clenched his teeth, and managed to knee Raphael right in the belly.

The red ninja, due to the force of Michelangelo's blow, released the youngest's head and tried to do the same as Michelangelo had. As soon as Michelangelo realized Raphael's intentions, stepped back avoiding the knee, but before the elder brother could pull down his leg, Michelangelo used it as a stepping stone, placing one of his feet on Raphael's knee and with good momentum he achieved a powerful hit and kneed Raphael right in the jaw with the other leg.

Raphael staggered back. He looked at Michelangelo incredulously for a moment. The knee's hit caused him to bite the tip of his tongue. He spat the tiny piece of muscle to the floor along with a large amount of blood and saliva.

This time it was Raphael who ran towards Michelangelo's direction, growling. Raphael threw several punches and kicks but none of them touched Michelangelo, since he was dodging them quite easily. The youngest knew that if he was hit by one of those fists, he would have to endure a great deal of pain. And so it was a battle of strength versus speed.

For a moment Raphael stopped his attacks, trying to find a flaw in Michelangelo's defense. The youngest also tried to find a way to defend himself against any attack his brother in red could launch.

Donatello, after shaking off of his amazement, wanted to stop his brothers, but both of them completely ignored him. Realizing he couldn't stop them just by himself, he left the dojo, took his shell cell phone and called his father.

Suddenly Raphael threw a punch which stopped halfway, it was a feint. Michelangelo had moved away, out of reach of that powerful fist and too late he realized his mistake because the other fist of his brother in red made contact with his plastron.

After the first blow, several others followed; the force of Raphael's blows was so brutal that they even left a mark on Michelangelo's hard plastron for a few seconds.

After the attack, Michelangelo fell to his knees vomiting a lot of blood on the floor while embracing his belly shaking and panting. Believing himself the victor, Raphael approached his baby brother. The youngest turtle looked up and smiled haughtily, before the elder turtle could get out of his astonishment, Michelangelo grabbed his brother's knee pits and pushed him with his head causing Raphael to lose his balance.

As soon as Raphael's shell touched the ground, Michelangelo sat on his brother's belly, placing his legs over Raphael's arms, preventing him from getting up. Michelangelo immediately began beating Raphael's face with all his might.

During the attack, Raphael tensed the muscles in his arms until his veins were so swollen that they could be seen under his skin, using his massive strength Raphael began to slowly lift Michelangelo's weight only with his arms, until he could manage to throw him over his head.

Michelangelo landed nimbly on the floor, standing still for a few seconds. In the meantime, Raphael stood up, panting slightly. The atmosphere in the dojo was saturated with the smell of sweat and blood; the bodies of both fighters vibrating with adrenaline.

The bodies of both brothers showed all the of bruises they had received. Michelangelo had small cracks on his plastron that were barely perceptible, a large bump on his head was the result of the hits from Raphael's head. His mouth as well as his teeth were stained with blood.

The ninja in red could feel that several of his teeth were loose, also he was starting to miss the bit of his tongue. Several red spots near the iris of his right eye gave witness of the force of Michelangelo's blows, and he was certain that the entire periphery of that eye just like the left one, was completely swollen and was changing color by then, but his bandana was covering those bruises for the moment.

But they hadn't finished. Michelangelo had fallen near the wall where Master Splinter had hung the nun chucks of the ex-mischievous turtle. Without caring about anything, Michelangelo grabbed them very willing to use them. At seeing that, Raphael did the same; he pulled his sais out from his belt and waited for his brother's first attack.

With a furious battle cry, Michelangelo went on the attack. Raphael could barely fend off Michelangelo's first attacks, but he was able to block a blow that was aimed directly at his head. The fast movements of the nunchucks managed to loosen the grip he had on one of his sais and become a little weaker as the nunchuck had made contact squarely on Raphael's wrist.

Seizing the moment, Michelangelo returned to hit the same hand which was loosely holding that sai. The weapon flew across the room to stick into one of the walls. The orange ninja wanted to do the same with the other sai, but Raphael stepped back and in a show of unparalleled precision and aim, launched the sai he still had directly at Michelangelo's nunchucks. The metal blade of the sai went through the nunchuck's wood, snatching them from the hands of the youngest turtle, who was very surprised.

Raphael wanted to take advantage of Michelangelo's distraction and quickly approached him. But before he could touch his baby brother, he fell heavily to the floor, just a second later Michelangelo's body fell to the floor as well, close to his brother in red. Master Splinter was right behind his temperamental son, while Donatello's presence was revealed behind Michelangelo's back.

The two of them had fallen due to the use of pressure points. Aided by his father, Donatello carried both turtles to the infirmary to take care of the horrible bruises they had accumulated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sanity returned to both turtles after a few hours of being lying in the infirmary beds. Both of them had their heads wrapped with bandages. Raphael had them to hold the patch that was protecting his eye and Michelangelo to cover the huge bruised bump on his head. In addition, the youngest's belly was also bandaged; the young genius had applied some special glue for cracks in his plastron to aid it to heal faster.

When the he level of adrenaline decreased in their bodies, they could really feel the pain of the blows, but to prevent another fight, Master Splinter didn't leave the infirmary, after the effect of the pressure points had vanished.

Raphael was still fuming over the insulting and meaningless comment of Michelangelo. And his smartest brother shared his sentiment.

"You're worse than me, Knucklehead." Raphael reproached Michelangelo. "Not only you have insulted me, you have insulted the honor of our home and you have also insulted Leo ... Maybe I did commit all of those evil deeds against Fearless, but I've never stooped as low as you..." Raphael threw an angry look at the turtle who was resting in the bed next to his, but Michelangelo didn't say anything, he just turned to lay on his side, showing the shell to the others; that way he didn't have to see them.

Master Splinter sighed full of disappointment and helplessness, it seemed that his youngest son would never get better.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day was Donatello's turn to visit his brother in blue. Leonardo, before Donatello could mention anything to him immediately asked why Master Splinter had left so soon after receiving his phone call.

Donatello couldn't lie, so he told his brother what had happened, but to spare his big brother the grief, he didn't tell him the real reason for the fight ...

After telling Leonardo what happened, the smartest said: "After this I will never be able to look at Mikey in the same way as before ..."

Leonardo looked at him puzzled. "Why not, Donnie?"

"Because I never thought that within Mikey might be a fighting spirit as fierce as that of Raphael."

"Well, you realized you were wrong, little genius." Leonardo told him. Donatello was amazed, Leonardo went on. "Mikey has exactly the same number of muscles as Raphael and he has the same level of training. Our little brother is able to do whatever he wants. In fact, in a way, I'd like to have seen that fight." The young leader admitted, the ninja in purple was startled.

"Are you serious, Leo?"

"Of course I'm serious, though I am not pleased to see them fight, but, well, for the first time I would have been able to see Mikey fight with all his might. I'm always saying him that he should take his training seriously, but his personality is cheerful, fun and carefree, that's why he doesn't make an effort. The same thing happens to you, it may happen that you would be in a very serious situation and you would have to use all your intellect and skill in a fight of that magnitude." Leonardo said to his little brother cupping the smartest's cheeks with his hands as he smiled.

"I think you're right, Leo. I should never underestimate anyone." Donatello said smiling recognizing the truth in the words of his oldest brother. "But I'm glad they didn't do more damage..."

"Of course, Donnie. We must be glad that you could stop them before they could get seriously hurt." The oldest brother said getting back to his sad thoughts. "Donnie, please, take care of them and tell Master Splinter that it doesn't matter how long you have to watch them, I'll wait until they get better, that way they won't be alone.

Nodding, the ninja in purple said goodbye to his brother with a big hug. Leonardo saw how Donatello nimbly jumped to the roof of the building where April's apartment was, disappearing into the sheltering shadows.

Leonardo was wondering what else he could do to help his baby brother, he directed his gaze to the sky, it was cloudy. He exhaled a sigh of despair, just as the moon, Michelangelo's true personality was still hidden.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: <br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo en particular está dedicado a una buena amiga mía, MikeMastersZ, quien ya cumplió dos años en el sitio. XD ¡Felicidades! Para mí, escribir escenas de pelea es un dolor de muelas, no me quedan muy bien, pero ojalá y sea de tu agrado pequeña Masters. También quiero aprovechar para expresar mi agradecimiento y el de mi amiga, a la persona que firmó: LEONARDO. Gracias por habernos defendido a ella y a mí. Tu mensaje me hizo alegrarme mucho al darme cuenta que los caballeros, los que yo creía extintos, aún están ahí. :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Por unos segundos las dos tortugas más jóvenes se quedaron sin habla, pero las reacciones en sus cuerpos se adelantaron a las palabras que estaban a punto de pronunciar, pues sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban, Donatelo en particular palideció un poco, mientras que Rafael apretaba sus puños sin darse cuenta.<p>

"E-estás bromeando… ¿verdad, Leo?" Tartamudeó Donatelo quien sentía que le habían dado un golpe justo en la boca del estómago…

"Desgraciadamente… no estoy bromeando, Donnie…" Le aseguró el mayor al más listo, desviando su vista, pues sabía que para el joven genio la noticia significaba que no sólo había perdido a un hermano, sino que iba a perder a dos.

"E-eres… un… ¡UN COBARDE! ¿¡Quieres abandonarnos porque ya no aguantas esta situación!?" Le reprochó Rafael a voz en cuello mientras le temblaban las manos y lo miraba lleno de incredulidad. Leonardo se recogió un instante para elegir cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a usar para dar a conocer las razones detrás de su decisión a sus dos hermanitos con claridad, para disminuir el dolor de Donnie y para tranquilizar a Rafael.

"Hay una buena razón que sustenta mi decisión, Rafael." Comenzó Leonardo, pero el ninja de rojo no le dio tiempo de continuar pues sujetó con fuerza banda de cuero que sujetaba las fundas de las katanas de su hermano mayor, tirando de ella, acercando el cuerpo de su hermano hacia él con esa acción.

"¿¡Qué razón puede ser lo suficientemente buena para que nos dejes aquí, así sin más!? Preguntó el guerrero de piel esmeralda mirando fija y ferozmente a Leonardo, quien con tranquilidad retiró con firmeza la mano de su hermano, indicándole con una mirada que se tranquilizara.

"Espera a que tu hermano les detalle lo que ha presenciado, hijo mío, ten paciencia." Le recomendó Splinter a la gruñona tortuga, al mismo tiempo que les indicaba a todos ellos que podían tomar asiento.

Leonardo, después de haber recolectado todos sus recuerdos e impresiones, les contó a sus hermanitos lo que había visto y oído. A veces, durante la narración, los ojos de Donatelo se cerraban con fuerza debido al enojo. Las profundas heridas emocionales que la espantosa experiencia le había dejado a su hermanito no sanaban ni con de los esfuerzos de todos. Rafael, a pesar de que su cerebro le gritaba que Miguel Ángel no podía decir algo como eso, sólo le daba oídos a la voz de su corazón, después de todo, era Leonardo el que les contaba lo ocurrido… y su hermano mayor jamás les había mentido.

"Es por eso que estoy seguro que mi presencia es lo que impide que Mikey mejore, chicos. El Maestro Splinter y yo creemos que si me voy por un tiempo, las posibilidades de que alguno de ustedes pueda ayudar a Mikey a mejorar, pueden aumentar." Dijo Leonardo esperando de verdad que su ausencia pudiera ayudar más que su presencia en el hogar.

"¿Crees que sea realmente necesario, Leo?" Preguntó Donatelo aún sin estar muy convencido. "Nosotros siempre estamos dispuestos a hablar con Mikey, pero él nunca nos contesta y para entablar una conversación se necesitan dos personas, y Mikey nunca nos deja terminar de hablarle, siempre se va dejándonos con la palabra en la boca… eso a mi entender no es una conversación…"

"Yo creo que es una idea muy estúpida…" Se escuchó de pronto la voz de Rafael. "Es tu presencia la que contrarresta todos los aspectos negativos de nuestras personalidades, Intrépido. ¿Qué va a suceder cuando ya no la tengamos? ¿Qué tal si sucede algo malo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir mientras tú estás ausente?"

Leonardo abrazó a su temperamental hermano como respuesta a sus dudas y a su sinceridad. "Yo sé que nada malo sucederá, Rafa. Además, olvidas que nuestro padre estará con ustedes. Yo, mientras tanto me mudaré al departamento de Abril, se lo hemos consultado y está de acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que no será por mucho tiempo. Ya verás que Mikey va a reaccionar favorablemente."

"Ojalá…" Murmuró Rafael no muy confiado. "Pero no me convence…"

"Si tienes una mejor idea, te aseguro que la pondré en práctica enseguida, Rafa." Le aseguró le mayor al gruñón, quien se quedó sin pronunciar palabra.

"¿Quién se lo va a decir a Mikey?" Preguntó Rafael.

"Yo mismo lo haré." Respondió Leonardo poniéndose de pie. "Ahora debo prepararme para irme."

"Adelante hijo mío, estoy seguro que esta vez el sacrificio de todos ustedes hará que su hermano mejore." Dijo el viejo sensei concediéndole permiso a su hijo para ausentarse.

Leonardo se aprovechó del permiso y se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación, después de haber empacado las escasas pertenencias que iba a usar durante su ausencia, Leonardo, acompañado de todos los demás, se puso de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Miguel Ángel.

"Mikey," comenzó Leonardo a hablar sin haber abierto la puerta, "tengo algo que decirte."

Miguel Ángel ya tenía un rato de haber despertado y estaba esperando acostado en su cama a que los demás terminaran de desayunar antes de ir a la cocina cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Leonardo. Frunció un poco el ceño al pensar que su hermano iba a entrar pero…

"No tienes que abrir la puerta, Mikey, sólo escúchame." Le dijo Leonardo.

Miguel Ángel se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba evitando el verlo de frente para que él no lo interrumpiera con gritos o con insultos. Irónicamente, la puerta cerrada fomentó la comunicación, aunque fuera en un solo sentido…

"Me voy de aquí, hermanito…" Dijo Leonardo tristemente.

Miguel Ángel no se esperaba escuchar esas palabras… muy sorprendido se levantó velozmente.

"Por una casualidad, ahora sé que soy yo el que impide que sanes." Continuó el mayor.

Sintiéndose un poco asustado, el más joven de inmediato supo que de alguna forma Leonardo había escuchado lo que él había dicho cuando se creía totalmente a solas…

"Voy a vivir con Abril de ahora en adelante, hasta que mejores." Siguió Leonardo acercándose lentamente a la puerta.

Miguel Ángel también se acercaba lentamente a la puerta de su habitación…

"Por favor, dales una oportunidad a Donnie y a Rafa para estar contigo, al igual que a nuestro padre." Leonardo se recargó con suavidad en la puerta esperando una respuesta. Tal vez la noticia había despertado alguna reacción en el más joven.

Miguel Ángel también se recargó en la puerta y cerró sus ojos no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba acerca de las futuras acciones de su hermano…

"Te lo pido en nombre del lazo de hermandad que una vez nos unió, Mikey. Sé que ya no me consideras tu hermano, pero tú para mí siempre serás mi hermanito, uno de los pilares que sostiene mi existencia. No sabes lo mucho que te quiero, pequeño travieso."

Si la madera de la puerta que en ese momento separaba a los dos hermanos se hubiese transformado en vidrio, todos los demás hubieran sido testigos de un fenómeno inusual, porque hubiera parecido que Leonardo tenía a su pequeño hermano abrazado contra su cuerpo, como si ya todo hubiese quedado en el pasado.

Leonardo notó que su hermanito también se había recargado en la puerta, se sonrió y sólo por un minuto quiso pensar que Miguel Ángel lo hacía porque quería estar tan cerca de él como pudiera, por última vez. Después de un rato, Leonardo se separó de la puerta y seguido de los demás se encaminó a la salida.

Miguel Ángel también notó que Leonardo había estado recargado en la puerta al igual que él. Escuchó a la perfección cómo todos se alejaban, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, la idea de seguir a su hermano para impedirle que se fuera apareció dentro de su cerebro por un segundo pero no tuvo efecto. Klunk miraba a su dueño y comenzó a maullar como alentándolo a seguir los impulsos de su corazón, pero Miguel Ángel en vez de escuchar a su pequeña mascota lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y se acostó de nuevo, cubriéndose con su manta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasó una semana desde la partida de Leonardo. Desgraciadamente la predicción del joven líder no se llevó a cabo, Miguel Ángel no mejoró, al contrario, se volvió aun más irascible y taciturno.

Splinter, Rafael y Donatelo se turnaban para visitar a Leonardo. Todos le contaban todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, para mantenerlo informado. Aquel día era el turno del maestro por lo que los tres hermanos estaban solos en la guarida.

"¿Qué me quieres mostrar, Cerebrito?" Le preguntó Rafael al joven genio quien casi, casi lo llevaba de la mano hasta el laboratorio.

"Trabajé toda la semana en esto, Rafa." Le respondió Donatelo a su musculoso hermano mostrándole una patineta voladora que sacó de debajo de una sábana vieja donde la tenía escondida.

"¡Es genial, Donnie!" Dijo el ninja de rojo admirando el juguete que tenía entre sus manos. "¡Te luciste, genio! Pero, ¿se la vas a dar a Mikey? Ya sabes que no podemos alterar su castigo…"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero estoy desesperado… ya no soporto ver a Mikey así. Por eso esperé a que fuera el turno del sensei para visitar a Leo para poder dársela a Mikey a escondidas…"

"Vaya, vaya, parece ser que mi tranquilo hermanito también puede ser un poco taimado…" Dijo Rafael medio en serio, medio en broma.

"No te burles Rafa. Vamos, ahorita Mikey está limpiando el piso cerca de los televisores, quiero ver qué sucede cuando se la demos…"

"¡Vamos!" Secundó el más fuerte al más listo, siguiéndolo, él también estaba ansioso de ver una reacción positiva en Mikey.

Miguel Ángel se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos se le acercaban pero no levantó su vista del piso que estaba trapeando…

"Mikey… hermanito…" Dijo Donatelo tratando de atraer la atención de Miguel Ángel.

Rafael, al ver que Miguel Ángel no respondía, le arrebató el trapeador de las manos. "¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Bien sabes que es sólo una excusa para ignorarnos, cabeza hueca!"

Miguel Ángel, mirándolos fríamente, les contestó de mala manera… "¡¿Qué demonios quieren?!"

Donatelo, aprovechando que por primera vez en semanas Miguel Ángel se dignó contestar, se acercó a él lleno de esperanza. "Mira Mikey, la fabriqué especialmente para ti." Dijo el joven genio lleno de emoción dejando de ocultar la patineta que traía detrás de su caparazón, acercándola a su hermanito.

Se notaba que Donatelo estaba rogando con toda su alma que su hermanito tuviera, aunque fuera por un solo segundo, un poco de alegría, desgraciadamente sus ruegos cayeron en oídos sordos. Miguel Ángel tomó la patineta de las manos de Donatelo, la miró por un segundo sin que ninguna emoción, ni buena ni mala, se reflejara en sus ojos.

Pero de pronto el más joven arrojó el juguete contra la pantalla más grande del montón de televisores que tenían. Miles de chispas y de trozos de vidrio saltaron al momento de la colisión.

"¿¡ESTÁS IDIOTA!?" Le gritó el ex – travieso al joven genio, quien se quedó helado. "¿¡Acaso no has estado casi toda tu vida diciéndome que éstas estupideces no me ayudan en nada!?" De pronto Mikey comenzó a romper todos sus juegos de video, Leonardo los había dejado cerca de los televisores cuando se mudaron.

"¡ODIO ESTOS MALDITOS APARATOS! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO!" Gritaba Miguel Ángel una y otra vez mientras provocaba un completo desastre, varios fragmentos de plástico se esparcían por el piso. Las consolas de juegos de video se quebraban en miles de pedazos cuando Miguel Ángel las estrellaba contra el piso.

"¡YA BASTA, MIKEY!" Le gritó Donatelo, quien no había podido articular palabra al principio el arrebato emocional de su pequeño hermano.

"¡DEJA DE HACER ESTUPIDECES, CABEZA HUECA!" Le gritó también Rafael quien se acercó a él sujetándolo de las muñecas para evitar que siguiera haciendo destrozos.

"¡SUÉLTAME, RAFAEL!" El grito de Miguel Ángel fue tan potente que Rafael, muy a su pesar, soltó a su hermanito debido a la sorpresa.

"¡ESTOY HARTO DE TU COMPORTAMIENTO! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE HEMOS HECHO PARA QUE NOS TRATES DE ESTA FORMA? ¡HASTA LEO SE FUE POR TU CULPA! ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE LE HAS HECHO MUCHO DAÑO?" Rafael gritó aquel reproche con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

Al escuchar eso Miguel Ángel prorrumpió en carcajadas tan ruidosas que sus dos hermanos lo vieron temiendo que ya se había vuelto completamente loco. Después de reírse como un desquiciado, Miguel Ángel miró fijamente a Rafael. Una sonrisa de burla y una mirada de la misma naturaleza llenaron por completo sus facciones.

"Rafael, estúpido Rafael…" Comenzó el menor pronunciando aquellas palabras con una claridad tan insultante que el ninja de rojo se mordió los labios para no echársele encima al más joven, quería cumplir su promesa de mantenerse sereno recordando todos los consejos que su hermano de azul le había dado.

"Tú eres el que menos debería echarme en cara mis acciones, Rafael. Veamos, ¿quién fue el qué golpeó a Leonardo en el rostro cuando comenzó el año, dejándole un ojo morado? Hmmm, ¡ah, ya recuerdo… fuiste tú!" Rafael para no tener que golpear a Miguel Ángel, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, quería poner tierra de por medio para no escuchar la voz de su hermanito.

"¿Quién fue el que lo llamó: 'lambiscón de mierda' cuando estábamos entrenando una nueva kata junto con el Maestro hace tres meses? Claro… ¡Fuiste tú!" Exclamó Miguel Ángel en voz alta pisándole los talones al gruñón, el rostro de Rafael mostraba gran vergüenza al recordar sus inexcusables acciones en contra de Leonardo.

"¿Quién fue el que lo hirió cuando nos recordó que el Maestro nos ordenó permanecer dentro de la guarida? Sorpresa, sorpresa… ¡Fuiste tú!" Exclamó Miguel Ángel una vez más enumerando todo lo que Rafael había hecho desde que el año había comenzado.

Donatelo, al igual que Rafael, también se alejaba del menor. No estaba seguro de cuál era el objetivo de su hermanito para hacer un recuento de todo lo que Rafael había cometido. Pero casi podía apostar su vida a que Miguel Ángel ansiaba que Rafael perdiera el control. Mirándolo fijamente, Donatelo se dio cuenta que la mirada de Miguel Ángel era idéntica a la de Rafael cuando peleaba. Tenía reflejada la ambición de luchar, el deseo por la acción, un ansia de pelear como si tuviera apetito por las heridas…

En cierto punto, el mayor de los tres se detuvo. Pues ya estaban dentro del dojo. Rafael había logrado mantenerse firme en su decisión de permanecer tranquilo, pero Miguel Ángel no se había dado por vencido.

"Y a pesar de todo lo que le has hecho, ahora lo defiendes… qué interesante… ¿por qué será?" Se quedó el más joven un poco pensativo. De pronto, la expresión que se extendió por todo el rostro de Miguel Ángel fue tan maliciosa que ambos, Donatelo y Rafael, temieron lo peor.

"¡Ahora lo entiendo! Esa noche… la noche que te quedaste con él cuando nos mudamos… ¿tuvieron sexo toda la noche?" Antes de que Donatelo pudiera expresar su indignación ante tan horrenda pregunta, Rafael ya se había abalanzado sobre Miguel Ángel, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"¡SE ACABÓ! ¿¡QUIERES PELEA!? ¡PELEA TE VOY A DAR!" Rugió Rafael con todo el vigor que tenía después de haber golpeado con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Miguel Ángel. Instintivamente, Donatelo retrocedió. El más joven había caído de espaldas pero se incorporó de inmediato, limpiándose la sangre que le escurría de la boca con el dorso de la mano, posando una mirada amenazante en su hermano mayor.

Como respuesta Miguel Ángel corrió en dirección de Rafael quien se puso en guardia. Cuando Miguel Ángel estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su hermano, la tortuga de rojo lanzó otro poderoso puñetazo al rostro de Mikey. Tal vez Rafael sea el más fuerte de los chicos, sin discusión, pero Miguel Ángel es el más veloz.

Justo antes de que el fibroso puño del ninja de rojo hiciera contacto con el rostro del más joven, Miguel Ángel giró sobre si mismo evitándolo, extendiendo uno de sus brazos y golpeando con el codo la nuca de Rafael quien recibió el golpe de lleno, pero no fue derribado, Rafael se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con el pie de su hermanito que iba dirigido a su cabeza.

La patada, fortalecida con toda la fuerza de rotación añadida, logró lo que el golpe en la nuca no pudo, Rafael cayó al piso de bruces. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Miguel Ángel saltó sobre él, pero Rafael rodó antes de que Miguel Ángel aterrizara sobre su caparazón.

Después de rodar, Rafael se levantó de inmediato, acercándose tan rápido como pudo, logró sujetar la cabeza de su hermanito entre sus manos. Antes de que Miguel Ángel pudiera hacer algo, Rafael comenzó a darle de cabezazos.

El sonido de hueso contra hueso hacía que Donatelo cerrara sus ojos cada vez que lo escuchaba, los ojos de Miguel Ángel se pusieron opacos, estaba a punto de perder el sentido, pero apretando los dientes, logró darle un rodillazo a Rafael justo en el vientre.

El ninja de rojo, debido a la fuerza del golpe soltó la cabeza de Miguel Ángel e intentó hacer lo mismo. Tan pronto como Mikey se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Rafael, retrocedió un poco evitando el rodillazo, pero antes de que su hermano bajara la pierna, Miguel Ángel la usó como un escalón, colocó uno de sus pies en la rodilla de Rafael y con un buen impulso logró darle un potente rodillazo con la otra pierna justo en la mandíbula.

Rafael retrocedió tambaleándose. Por un momento miró a Miguel Ángel con incredulidad. El rodillazo provocó que se cercenara la punta de la lengua con los dientes, escupió el pedacito de músculo al suelo junto con una gran cantidad de sangre y saliva.

Esta vez fue Rafael el que corrió en dirección de Miguel Ángel, gruñendo. Rafael lanzaba varios puñetazos y patadas pero ninguna de ellas tocó a Miguel Ángel, pues las esquivaba con cierta facilidad. El más joven sabía que si era alcanzado por uno de esos puños tendría que soportar un agudo dolor, era una pelea de fuerza contra velocidad.

Por un momento Rafael detuvo sus ataques, tratando de encontrar un fallo en la defensa de Miguel Ángel. El más joven también trató de encontrar la manera de defenderse de cualquier ataque que lanzara el mayor.

Donatelo, después de salir de su asombro, quiso detener a sus hermanos, pero ambos lo ignoraron por completo. Dándose cuenta de que él solo no podría detenerlos, salió del dojo, tomó su celular y llamó a su padre.

De pronto Rafael lanzó un puñetazo que se detuvo a la mitad del camino, era una finta. Miguel Ángel se había movido fuera del alcance del puño de su hermano y muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error pues el otro puño de Rafael hacía contacto con su plastrón.

Después del primer golpe, varios más le siguieron, la fuerza de los golpes de Rafael era tan brutal que hasta dejaban una marca en el duro plastrón de Miguel Ángel por unos segundos.

Después del ataque, Miguel Ángel cayó al suelo de rodillas vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre al piso mientras se abrazaba el vientre temblando y resollando. Creyéndose el vencedor, Rafael se acercó a su hermanito. El más joven levantó la cabeza y se sonrió con altanería, antes de que el mayor pudiera salir de su asombro Miguel Ángel sujetó las rodillas de su hermano por la parte de atrás de las mismas y con la cabeza lo empujó haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

En cuanto el caparazón de Rafael tocó el suelo, Miguel Ángel se sentó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, colocando sus piernas sobre los brazos de Rafael, impidiéndole el poder levantarse. De inmediato Miguel Ángel comenzó a golpear el rostro de Rafael con todas sus fuerzas.

Durante el ataque, Rafael tensó los músculos de sus brazos hasta que sus venas quedaron tan hinchadas que podían verse por debajo de su piel, haciendo uso de su descomunal fuerza comenzó a levantar poco a poco todo el peso de Miguel Ángel sólo con sus brazos hasta que pudo lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza.

Miguel Ángel aterrizó en el piso con agilidad, quedándose quieto por unos segundos; en ese lapso, Rafael se puso de pie, jadeando un poco. El ambiente dentro del dojo estaba saturado del olor del sudor y de la sangre al igual que los cuerpos de ambos combatientes vibraban por los efectos de la adrenalina.

Los cuerpos de ambos hermanos mostraban todos los golpes que habían recibido. Miguel Ángel tenía pequeñas cuarteaduras en su plastrón apenas perceptibles, un gran chichón en su cabeza fue el resultado de los cabezazos de Rafael. Su boca, al igual que sus dientes, estaba manchada de sangre.

El ninja de rojo podía sentir que varios de sus dientes estaban flojos, también comenzaba a extrañar el pedacito de su lengua. Varias manchas rojas cerca del iris de su ojo derecho daban testimonio de la fuerza de los golpes de Mikey, además era seguro que toda la periferia de ese ojo, al igual que el izquierdo, estaba completamente hinchada y comenzaba a cambiar de color, pero su bandana lo cubría por el momento.

Pero aún no habían terminado. Miguel Ángel había caído cerca del muro donde el Maestro Splinter había colgado los chacos del travieso. Sin importarle nada, Miguel Ángel los tomó, muy dispuesto a usarlos. Al ver eso Rafael no se quedó atrás, sacó sus sais de su cinturón y esperó a que su hermanito se le acercara.

Lanzando un grito furioso Miguel Ángel se lanzó al ataque. Rafael pudo defenderse de los primeros ataques de Miguel Ángel, apenas pudo bloquear un golpe que iba dirigido directamente a su cabeza. Los veloces movimientos de los chacos pudieron lograr que el agarre de Rafael en uno de sus sais se tornara un poco más débil, pues el chaco había hecho contacto justo en la muñeca de Rafael.

Aprovechando el momento, Miguel Ángel volvió a golpear esa misma mano y el sai que sujetaba salió volando por el cuarto hasta clavarse en uno de los muros. El ninja de naranja quiso hacer lo mismo con el otro pero Rafael retrocedió y en una demostración de una puntería y precisión sin igual, lanzó el sai que le quedaba hacia los chacos de Miguel Ángel. El sai atravesó la madera de un par de chacos, arrancándolos de las manos del menor, quien estaba muy sorprendido.

Rafael quiso aprovecharse de la distracción de Miguel Ángel y se acercó rápidamente a él. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo caía pesadamente al piso, justo un segundo después Miguel Ángel le hacía compañía a su hermano de rojo en el piso. El Maestro Splinter estaba detrás de su temperamental hijo, mientras que Donatelo quedó al descubierto a espaldas de Miguel Ángel.

Los dos habían caído debido al uso de puntos de presión. Ayudado por su padre, Donatelo llevó a ambas tortugas a la enfermería para curar a gran cantidad de golpes que habían acumulado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La cordura volvió a las dos tortugas después de un par de horas de estar acostados. Ambos tenían la cabeza llena de vendajes, Rafael para sostener el parche que protegía su ojo y Miguel Ángel para cubrir el enorme y duro chichón que tenía en la cabeza. Además, el más joven tenía su vientre cubierto también, el joven genio le había aplicado un poco de pegamento especial para que las grietas en su plastrón sanaran más rápido.

Al disminuir el nivel de adrenalina dentro de sus cuerpos ahora si podían sentir el dolor de los golpes, pero para evitar que volvieran a pelearse, el Maestro Splinter no abandonó la enfermería desde que el efecto del punto de presión se había desvanecido.

Rafael aún estaba furioso por el comentario injurioso y sin sentido de Miguel Ángel, su hermano más listo compartía el sentimiento.

"Eres peor que yo, cabeza hueca." Le recriminó Rafael al menor. "No sólo me insultaste a mí, insultaste el honor de nuestro hogar y también a Leo… Tal vez yo haya cometido todas esas malas acciones en contra del Intrépido, pero nunca he caído tan bajo como tú…" Rafael lanzó una mirada de enojo a la tortuga que descansaba en la cama que estaba a su lado, pero Miguel Ángel no dijo nada, sólo se acostó de lado, mostrándoles el caparazón para no tener que mirar a los demás.

El Maestro Splinter exhaló un suspiro de decepción y de impotencia, parecía que realmente su hijo más joven nunca iba a mejorar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente era el turno del más listo para visitar a su hermano de azul. Leonardo, antes de que Donatelo pudiera mencionarle algo, le preguntó de inmediato la razón por la cual el Maestro se había marchado tan pronto después de recibir su llamada telefónica.

Donatelo no sabía mentir, así que le contó a su hermano mayor lo que había sucedido, pero para ahorrarle un disgusto a Leonardo, omitió la verdadera razón de la pelea…

Después de contarle a Leonardo lo sucedido, el más listo dijo: "Después de esto jamás voy a poder mirar a Mikey de la misma forma que antes…"

Leonardo lo miró con extrañeza. "¿Por qué no, Donnie?"

"Porque jamás pensé que dentro de Mikey pudiera haber un espíritu de lucha tan feroz como el de Rafael."

"Pues has hecho mal, pequeño genio." Le dijo Leonardo, sorprendiendo mucho a Donatelo. Leonardo continuó. "Mikey tiene exactamente el mismo número de músculos que Rafael y el mismo nivel de entrenamiento. Nuestro pequeño hermanito es capaz de hacer lo que sea. De hecho, creo que en cierta forma, me hubiera gustado ver esa pelea." Admitió el joven líder asombrando al de morado.

"¿Lo dices en serio, Leo?"

"Claro que lo digo en serio, aunque no me es grato verlos pelear, por primera vez podría haber visto a Mikey luchando en todo su esplendor. Siempre le estoy diciendo que debe tomarse las cosas en serio, pero como su personalidad es alegre, divertida y despreocupada, muchas veces no se esfuerza. Lo mismo pasa contigo, puede darse el caso de que te veas en una situación muy grave y vuelques todo tu intelecto y habilidad en una pelea de esa magnitud." Le aseguró Leonardo a su pequeño hermanito rodeando las mejillas del más listo con sus manos mientras le sonreía.

"Creo que tienes razón, Leo. Nunca hay que subestimar a nadie." Dijo Donatelo sonriéndose al reconocer la verdad en las palabras de su hermano mayor. "Pero me alegro que no se hayan hecho más daño…"

"Por supuesto, Donnie. Hay que alegrarnos que pudieron detenerlos antes de que pudieran lastimarse seriamente." Reconoció el hermano mayor volviendo a sus tristes pensamientos. "Por favor Donnie, cuídalos mucho y dile al Maestro que no importa cuánto tiempo tengan que vigilarlos, yo esperaré para que no se queden ellos dos solos."

Asintiendo, el ninja de morado se despidió de su hermano mayor con un gran abrazo. Leonardo observó cómo Donatelo saltaba ágilmente hasta el techo del edificio donde estaba el departamento de Abril, desapareciendo entre las sombras protectoras.

Leonardo se preguntaba que más podría hacer en beneficio de su hermano más joven, dirigiendo su vista al cielo que estaba nublado, exhaló un suspiro de desesperación, justo como la luna, el verdadero Miguel Ángel aún estaba escondido.

**Continuará…**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's been a year full of blessings. I have made a lot of great friends here at FFNet, I had the luxury of having two super betas: DarkUnderworld and Amonraphoenix, two of the most kind, patient and above all, two of the greatest writers here. Every time I think what would have been of me here without their help, well, it gives me the creeps. XD Thank you so much! Happy new year! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the unexpected fight between Raphael and Michelangelo, the attempts of the two nearest brothers to the deranged turtle who wished to help him regain his true personality, ceased. It seemed that any attempt to break the fake shell that the youngest had made up to hide himself, only helped him to get away even more from his family members. Two weeks added to the long wait for a miracle to happen, something that could help Michelangelo regain his sanity.<p>

"I'm sick of this situation!" Raphael shouted, furiously pounding his sandbag, his explosive personality plus all of the attempts that had proven useless in trying to reason with Michelangelo, were making him think more and more about the grim possibility of repeating a violent solution.

That day it was Raphael's turn to go to April's apartment to visit his older brother after several days of waiting for all of the signs of his fight with Michelangelo had disappeared from his body. But he was afraid to go to see his older brother because he couldn't bear to see the sadness Leonardo's eyes reflected when they were speaking about the youngest brother.

"If the situation doesn't improve I'll end fighting again with Mikey! AND THIS TIME IT WILL BE WORSE!" Raphael claimed hitting once again the sack with such brute force that the object had been detached from the chain from which it was hanging.

"Donatello! Are you listening to me?!" The strongest turtle asked to the smartest one, who was situated near where the anger was getting the best of Raphael. Donatello was leaning his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, staring into nothingness.

"DONNIE!" The turtle in red shouted trying to attract the attention of his younger brother, very upset to realize that his brother wasn't sharing his frustration, at least in appearance.

"What?" His brother replied apathetically, an attitude showing clearly that he wasn't paying attention to his elder brother.

Raphael didn't continue ranting when he became aware of the expression on Donatello's face. That attitude his younger brother was showing, when it seemed that he lacked an IQ, was an attitude that they hardly saw him take. It was on those rare occasions when the turtle with the brain with the highest IQ showed a face worthy of the dumbest being on the planet. But ironically, it was a sign that the unmatched intellect of the turtle was working at its full capacity, without using any of his millions of neurons to observe what was happening around him.

Raphael, hopeful, approached Donatello and sat beside him. "Have you been using that brain of yours to get us out of this mess? I can tell. I've only have seen that look on your face on just two occasions in my life... "

Donatello's face left no doubt that his brain was working overtime trying to clarify all past and recent events to find a solution. His despair had induced him to act that way.

Leaving the trance of the hard work of reasoning in which he was, Donatello put his hand to his face, placing it over his eyes, giving to his tired brain a little rest. When he moved his hand away from his face, Raphael could swear that his brother had found a solution to the dilemma, because the light of hope had reflected in its entire splendor in the eyes of his smartest brother.

"What have you figured out, Donnie?" The turtle in red asked, ready and willing to demand to all of his brain cells focused upon the words that would come out of Donatello's mouth.

"No matter how hard I think about it, it doesn't matter how many times I try to analyze everything I have seen or heard, I always come to the same conclusion, Leo is right, Mikey is lying. I don't know how I didn't realize it before." Donatello answered looking at Raphael with his normal expression. "Don't you think so, Raph?"

"To be honest, no Donnie. Nobody tries to kill someone with a brutal blow to the head only because he is lying or hiding something. Mikey has done and said horrible things, making me think he has gone nuts due all of what we had to face. I have to confess that I was tempted several times to scream in despair at the thought that we had lost Leo..." The ninja in red confessed a little embarrassed while he was scratching his nape.

"Me too, Raph," the smartest turtle admitted while one of the frightening memories made him feel chills, "but we have gone through many experiences as hard as the last one... of course that the idea of a traitor brother was never present, however we didn't end up behaving so irrationally."

"So, you're convinced that the Knucklehead is lying ..."

"Totally. Do you remember that Leo had mentioned us that Mikey had an expression of horror for just a moment after hitting him?"

"Yeah, I remember..."

"On that occasion I think Mikey didn't consider the consequences and didn't measure his strength. I think he just wanted to scare Leo, not to hurt him that bad."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, and if I'm right, I think Mikey's bad mood has increased due Leo's absence... something similar to what you do..."

"I appreciate the frankness, Brainiac!" Raphael exclaimed sarcastically, folding his arms and grimacing a bit annoyed to be compared to a deranged Michelangelo.

"I didn't mean to make you angry, Raph! But think about it a bit, that means Mikey is really lying and for some reason he believes important, he want us away from him, but he can't help feeling miserable about it. "

"It makes sense ... I think. Do you have any idea how to fix it?"

"If my conclusion is correct, yes, I do. We need to create ... to concoct a situation where Mikey finds out that he will never be able to see Leo again, and if my idea is correct; he, without another word from us, will cease to behave this way, and go back to his old self."

"What if he doesn't react as we expect?" Raphael asked a little afraid of making things worse.

"Well... then we will have truly lost Mikey, forever..."

Both turtles were silent for a moment, thinking about what they would do next, especially Donatello. To tell the truth he was a little afraid to try something so radical, but it was one of those times when he believed in applying to the old adage: The greater the illness, the bigger the pill.

"Okay," Raphael said, not wanting to wait anymore. "What are we going to do? What is the plan? "

"Let's pretend that Leo is going to commit suicide ..." Donatello replied simply while his brother in red looked at him with an expression that was equal to say: 'Sure ... now tell me truly what we are going to do...'

"l'm serious Raphael..." The young genius said a little annoyed while Raphael placed one hand on his little brother's forehead to make sure he wasn't becoming delirious... maybe he was suffering from a violent fever.

"Are you sure that something like that will work? The knucklehead may be dumb, but not even he could believe something like that ... we all know that Fearless would never do something like that, knowing that we would be left alone..." The strongest brother exclaimed in an incredulous tone. "Besides ... how will you do that? Are we going to tell Leo? "

"Not telling anything to our big brother is part of the plan. You know that Leo would never allow us to tell a lie of this magnitude, much less to Mikey. You know he wouldn't consent to break our oath..."

"You're right. Then the whole mission lies in our hands, Brainiac ..."

"You are right... the only thing that scares me is failure... not to mention that Leo could get really angry if that happens... and our Father worries me too..."

"Donnie... after having seen the outbursts of the bozo who passed off as our big brother for a few days, it has made me realize that the upsets of our eldest brother and his consequent lectures in comparison to the way the impostor treated us, are only lullabies to us all. Don't worry about that."

"You're right, Raph, Leo loves us too much to treat us that way," Donatello said smiling and giving reason to the turtle in red. "I think the only time we saw him really angry was when Mikey deserved that slap."

"Right. But, what makes you think the plan won't work? Why do you have so many doubts?"

"Because I can't tell a convincing lie, Raph... that's why."

"Just because of that? Ah! don't worry! I will teach you how to do it, Donnie," the turtle in red assured the turtle in purple with a wink, earning with such action a smile of affection from the young genius. When Raphael was a long time in contact with Donatello's calm personality, the explosive character of Raphael dropped to a normal level. It was the natural counterweight.

"Well, we have to begin as soon as you return from visiting Leo. Don't tell him anything." Donatello was ready and willing to start with the plan as soon as his brother in red came back. His brother nodded and made his way to April's apartment.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Raphael's return from April's apartment, Donatello began discussing the plan's details with his brother in red. Both turtles placed themselves in their respective positions after seeing that Michelangelo had locked himself in his room right after slowly eating a small amount of food.

Before acting, Donatello hoped once more with all his heart that Michelangelo would react as he had expected. The young genius had a blind faith that the most basic customs and habits of his baby brother could encourage, unbeknownst to him, his active participation in the plan.

Raphael did exactly the same as his smartest brother; he wished with all his heart that the horrendous situation that they had endured could end once and for all. A signal given by Donatello began the plan.

Michelangelo was lying comfortably in his bed, petting his kitten that was sleeping on his chest. He never expected to hear screams echoing throughout the whole lair, the commotion was heard coming from Raphael's room. But what surprised Michelangelo the most, was hearing the voice of his quietest brother screaming almost with the same furor than Raphael's voice.

"YOU WERE THERE! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!" That was the unmistakable voice of Donatello, but screaming in a way Michelangelo had never heard before.

"I TOLD YA, DONATELLO! HE WAS SO FAST I COULDN'T FOLLOW HIM!" Raphael's voice replied with its characteristic awful tone but rose to the eighth power.

The unusual behavior of his siblings excited the curiosity of the youngest turtle that wasn't able to keep on ignoring them. He ignored his new habit of staying outside of family matters for just a moment. Michelangelo got up from his bed and placed his ear against the door to listen better, something he didn't need to do because the screams began to get heated, surprising the ex-mischievous turtle even more.

"NOW, HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND LEONARDO!?" Donatello went on, trying to sound as angry as his throat allowed him.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!? MAYBE HE'S LEFT TOWN!" Raphael was still screaming while he was encouraging his smartest brother with his glance to continue, even though it seemed that Michelangelo showed no signs of life.

But the youngest turtle didn't lose a syllable of what he was hearing through the door. From the beginning he understood that this was a conversation about something serious that had happened to Leonardo. An annoying uneasiness began to seize him, the fake shell he had used to isolate himself from the others began to crumble...

"ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE HEARD THOSE WORDS FROM LEO!? YOU CAN ALSO BE MISTAKEN, RAPHAEL!" Donatello continued, excited when he noticed that the shadow of his baby brother was noticeable on the floor below the door.

"I HEARD HIM PRETTY CLEAR, BRAINIAC! I'M NOT DEAF AND I AM NOT AN IDIOT EITHER!" Raphael replied noticing with his well trained ears a creaking from the wooden door of the room of his youngest brother. As soon as both brothers were sure they had attracted the attention of their baby brother, they began the second phase of the plan.

"I'M TIRED OF ALL THIS RAPHAEL! YOU SHOULD HAVE PREVENTED IT! LET'S GO TO MY LABORATORY TO THINK ON WHAT WE WILL DO!" The young genius indicated more than annoyed, heading immediately to the designated place. Raphael followed him and shut themselves up in the lab.

Mikey gnawed by curiosity and restlessness, slipped out of his room and went on tiptoe to the door of the lab, unaware that Donatello had installed tiny security cameras throughout the interior of the lair to check the effect of the discussion in his little brother.

As soon as Michelangelo got closer to the lab's door, he continued listening to the 'conversation' between his two older brothers. Raphael and Donatello were so happy to see the promising reaction of their baby brother through the security monitors that they almost forgot everything they had to say, but they continued.

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, DONNIE! I LOOKED FOR HIM EVERYWHERE! THERE WAS NO TRACE OF HIM!" Raphael continued trying to give his voice a tone of great concern. "LEONARDO ASSURED ME THAT HE WAS GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!"

Michelangelo's first reaction after hearing that was immediate. The first thought that came to his mind was that of disbelief, but he thought his brothers wouldn't have such a discussion by a mere suspicion, but listening back to Raphael scream, his doubts became firm certainty.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM, DONNIE! THE PAIN AND DESPAIR WERE OVERWHELMING HIM!" The turtle in red added very pleased to see how Michelangelo placed his both hands on his face to not start sobbing, the youngest was very close to being rid of the false mask which he had forced himself to use since the day his older brother had come back to them.

"NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" The young genius continued, noticing how Michelangelo was shedding a few tears.

"Leonardo told me about it, Donnie. He was feeling so guilty that he decided to do it! THAT'S WHY HE RAN AWAY! NOW WE WILL NEVER FIND HIM!" Raphael put all his hope, his love, his whole concern into that final scream.

"So ... all hope is lost ..." The young genius said with a normal and clear voice. Although the smartest didn't cry out, he followed the example of his brother in red and said those words with all the feelings he had accumulated for so long.

Those words were the last thing the mind of the youngest turtle could bear, his true personality resurfaced at knowing he would never see his big brother again. He was free at last from the new and terrible intentions of continuing to ignore everyone; Michelangelo only thought to go out and look for Leonardo. He couldn't believe that either of his two brothers weren't doing something else other than just being there feeling sorry for themselves. Without reasoning even for a second, the young turtle just clenched his fists and quickly made his way out of his home running directly towards April's apartment.

Big smiles adorned the faces of the two turtles upon seeing all the emotions crossing Michelangelo's face; feelings which were showing all of his thoughts openly and his newfound resolution. The two older turtles had done everything in their power to work a miracle. Their eyes were glued to the screen of the monitor while they were watching Michelangelo run with all his might towards happiness, though he didn't yet know it.

"My intuition warned me not to interfere, despite hearing the screams of you two," The deep and wise voice of Splinter was heard behind the two brothers. His two sons showed him broad smiles as they pointed at the screen of the security system to show their sensei what was happening. The good father also watched the monitor until his youngest child was out of reach of Donatello's cameras.

"It has come to an end," Splinter sighed wiping his eyes, his little boy had finally given up hurting himself. Splinter knew that his firstborn would make sure that something like that would never happen again to his baby brother, ever.

"We still don't know that for sure, Master." Donatello said, still a bit iffy on the success of his plan, but his pain had been so deep since his best friend had changed, that he seemed to reject the good news.

"We don't need to know, my son. My intuition tells me that everything will be just fine." The old sensei smiled. Both turtles felt like the remains of a great weight they had to endure, disappeared from their shoulders after listening to the wise rodent.

"That's enough for me." Raphael said. "The only thing I regret is that I won't being able to see Leo's face when he sees Mikey. Should we follow him?"

"Give your brothers a while to be together, my children. I will tell you when the time is right to go join them." Splinter told them with a smile. "My instincts have never lied to me."

"We did it, Raph!" Donatello cried with happiness hugging his brother in red who returned the sign of affection without reservation.

"It wasn't so hard to lie, right Brainiac?" Asked the turtle in red, mischievously smiling at his brother.

"No, it wasn't difficult at all, even with all the screaming I feel that my concern and sadness disappeared in an instant. Thanks for helping me, Raph," Donatello said hugging again the hotheaded turtle.

"Thank you for your great plan, Brainiac. Come, let's get some dinner before going to see the results of my great performance."

"Our great performance, you mean..." the smartest corrected him, following his brother and father to the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A deadly depression had descended upon Leonardo's spirit creating its domain, and was ruling it with an iron fist since the arrival of the young leader to the home of his faithful friend. That deep melancholy increased in Leonardo because he was away from his beloved brothers.

The always worried oldest brother hadn't slept well. The dark circles that had become one more feature upon his face, only showed that the turtle was losing his battle against grief.

April was watching him eat, if you can call it 'eating' to just swallow a couple of spoonfuls of the stew that the redhead woman had prepared for her friend for dinner. The decreased weight in Leonardo's body was already so noticeable, that April couldn't help herself to encourage her mutant friend to eat a little more.

"Leo... eat, please," April begged to a very abstracted Leonardo who was only staring at his plate.

"Sorry, April... what were you saying?" Leonardo replied after a few seconds, opening his eyes widely, very embarrassed to have paid no attention to his hostess.

"Leo, it's enough... You're not sleeping as you should and now you aren't eating properly... Remember that your brothers need you," she gently reproached her young mutant friend.

"Yeah... sorry, I know I am doing wrong... if I want to take care and guide my brothers, I must take good care of myself first..." The young leader was in full agreement with the woman, while trying to apologize for wasting the great dinner April had cooked him.

"Maybe you prefer to try something else?" April suggested, offering to prepare something else for him for dinner.

"No, April, thanks, don't bother. I am not hungry, but I promise I will eat everything you will prepare for breakfast," Leonardo assured her, taking all of their dishes to the sink.

"This time it's my turn to do the dishes, Leo. You should go to bed," April begged him again, taking the sponge from Leonardo's hands.

"I will do it in a moment, April. I want to go out for a while to breathe in some fresh air," Leonardo replied, giving her the sponge and making his way out through the window and up to the roof by the fire escape.

_I hope you feel better when you get back_, April thought, very worried about her young friend.

**To be continued…**

**A/N - I have some ideas for a new story, but I am not sure which one I should write first, please vote. The poll is in my profile.** **You can choose up to three options. Thank you :D**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Para quien firma: Leonardo. Sólo los mal intencionados merecen que sus "opiniones" sean borradas de nuestros reviews. Es por eso que con su amable permiso voy a dejar el suyo tal y como está. Me alegro mucho de saber que mis palabras le han hecho sonreír. Es el justo pago a todas las buenas intenciones de usted para con nosotras, todas las escritoras en el sitio. Si eso no es ser caballeroso, entonces no sé que pueda ser. XD Gracias. :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de la inesperada pelea entre Rafael y Miguel Ángel, los intentos de los dos hermanos más cercanos a la trastornada tortuga para ayudarlo a volver a ser como antes, cesaron. Parecía que cualquier tentativa para romper el falso caparazón que el más joven había fabricado para esconderse, sólo lograba apartarlo un poco más de los miembros de su familia. Dos semanas más se acumularon a la ya larga cuenta de la espera a que sucediera un milagro que lograra que Miguel Ángel recobrara la sensatez.<p>

"¡Estoy harto de esta situación!" Gritaba Rafael golpeando con furia su saco de arena. Su personalidad explosiva, sumada a todos los intentos que habían resultado inútiles para hacer entrar en razón a Miguel Ángel, lo empujaban cada vez más hacia la triste idea de volver a intentar una solución violenta.

Ese día era el turno del de rojo para ir al departamento de Abril a visitar a su hermano mayor después de varios días de esperar a que las señales de su pelea con Miguel Ángel desaparecieran de su cuerpo. Pero temía ir a verlo porque no podía soportar ver la tristeza que los ojos de Leonardo reflejaban cuando hablaban del menor de todos ellos.

"¡Si esta situación no mejora pronto voy a terminar peleándome una vez más con Mikey! ¡Y ESTA VEZ VA A SER PEOR!" Aseguraba Rafael golpeando una vez más su saco con tal fuerza que el objeto se desprendió de la cadena de la cual estaba colgado.

"¡Donatelo! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?" Preguntó furioso el más fuerte al más listo quien sólo se limitaba a estar sentado cerca del lugar donde Rafael dejaba florecer su ira. Donatelo recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos, mirando hacia la nada.

"¡DONNIE!" Gritó el de rojo tratando de atraer la atención del más joven, muy molesto al darse cuenta que su hermano no compartía su frustración, al menos, en apariencia.

"¿Qué?" Respondió apáticamente su hermanito, una actitud que denotaba que no le estaba poniendo atención al mayor.

Rafael no siguió despotricando al notar la expresión en la cara de Donatelo. Aquella actitud que mostraba el menor, cuando parecía que carecía de inteligencia, era una actitud que casi no se le veía adoptar. Era en esas raras ocasiones cuando la tortuga con el cerebro con el mayor coeficiente intelectual mostraba un semblante digno del más idiota del planeta. Pero, irónicamente, era una señal que el inigualable intelecto de la tortuga trabajaba a toda su capacidad, ninguna de sus millones de neuronas se ocupaba en observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Rafael, esperanzado, se acercó a Donatelo y se sentó a su lado. "¿Has estado usando ese cerebro tuyo para sacarnos de este apuro, verdad? Se te nota, sólo te he visto esa expresión en dos ocasiones en la vida…"

El rostro de Donatelo no dejaba lugar a dudas que su cerebro estaba trabajando horas extras tratando de dilucidar todos los acontecimientos pasados y recientes para encontrar una solución. Su desesperación lo había inducido a actuar de esa manera.

Saliendo del trance de la ardua labor de raciocinio en la que se encontraba, Donatelo se llevó una mano a su cara, colocándola sobre sus ojos, dándole una tregua a su fatigado cerebro. En cuanto retiró su mano, Rafael podía jurar que su hermano había encontrado una solución al dilema pues la luz de la esperanza se reflejó con todo su esplendor en ambos ojos de su inteligente hermano.

"¿Qué has pensado Donnie?" Preguntó el de rojo, listo y dispuesto a exigirle a todas sus células cerebrales que pusieran atención a todas las palabras que iban a salir de boca de Donatelo.

"No importa cuánto lo piense, no importa cuántas veces analice todo lo que he visto y oído, no importa bajo que luz examine todos las pistas que tengo, siempre llego a la misma conclusión, Leo tiene razón, Mikey está mintiendo. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes." Respondió Donatelo mirando a Rafael con su expresión normal. "¿No piensas lo mismo Rafa?"

"Honestamente no, Donnie. Nadie intenta matar a alguien de un golpe tan brutal en la cabeza sólo por estar mintiendo u ocultando algo. Mikey ha hecho y dicho cosas tan horribles que lo que yo pienso es que enloqueció por todo lo que tuvimos que enfrentar. Tengo que confesar que yo mismo estuve en varias ocasiones tentado a gritar de desesperación de sólo pensar que habíamos perdido a Leo…" Confesó el de rojo un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Yo también Rafa," admitió el más listo al mismo tiempo que uno de los recuerdos espantosos le hacía sentir calosfríos, "pero hemos pasado por experiencias casi tan duras como esa… claro que la idea de un hermano traidor nunca estuvo presente, y sin embargo, no terminamos comportándonos de esa forma tan irracional."

"Entonces, estás convencido de que el cabeza hueca está mintiendo…."

"En su totalidad, ¿recuerdas que Leo nos mencionó que Mikey tuvo por un instante una expresión de horror después de golpearlo?"

"Si, lo recuerdo…"

"Creo que en esa ocasión Mikey no tuvo en cuenta las consecuencias y no midió su fuerza, yo creo que sólo quería ahuyentar a Leo, no lastimarlo de esa forma."

"¿Lo crees así?"

"Si. Y si estoy en lo correcto, creo que el mal humor de Mikey se ha incrementado por la ausencia de Leo… algo parecido a lo que tú haces…"

"¡Me es grata la franqueza, Cerebrito!" Exclamó Rafael con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto un poco molesto de ser comparado con un Miguel Ángel desquiciado.

"¡No lo dije para hacerte enojar, Rafa! Pero piénsalo un poco, eso quiere decir que Mikey de verdad está mintiendo y por alguna razón que él cree importante, nos quiere lejos de él, pero no puede evitar el sentirse miserable por ello."

"Tiene sentido… creo. ¿Tienes alguna idea para arreglarlo?"

"Si mi conclusión es la correcta, si, la tengo. Tenemos que crear… inventar una situación en la que Mikey se entere que nunca más va a poder ver a Leo y si mi idea es correcta, él mismo, sin necesidad de otra palabra de nuestra parte, dejará de comportarse de esa forma, volverá a la normalidad con tal de que eso no suceda."

"¿Y si no reacciona como lo esperamos?" Preguntó Rafael un poco temeroso de empeorar las cosas.

"Pues entonces habremos perdido a Mikey de verdad y para siempre…"

Ambas tortugas guardaron silencio por un momento, pensando en lo que habrían de hacer a continuación, sobre todo Donatelo. La verdad estaba un poco temeroso de intentar algo radical, pero era una de esas ocasiones en las que se puede aplicar el viejo adagio de: A grandes males, grandes remedios.

"Bien." Dijo Rafael no pudiendo esperar más. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Vamos a fingir que Leo va a suicidarse…" Respondió Donatelo sencillamente mientras su hermano de rojo lo miraba con una expresión que equivalía a decir: 'Claro… ahora dime de verdad lo que vamos a hacer.'

"Estoy hablando en serio Rafael…" Afirmó un poco molesto el joven genio mientras Rafael colocaba una de sus manos sobre la frente de su hermanito para asegurarse de que no estaba desvariando por sufrir de una violenta fiebre.

"¿Estás seguro de que algo como eso va a funcionar? El cabeza hueca puede ser tonto, pero ni él podría creer algo como eso… todos sabemos que el Intrépido nunca haría una cosa como esa y mucho menos sabiendo que nosotros nos quedaríamos solos…" Exclamó con un tono más que incrédulo el más fuerte de los hermanos. "Además… ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Se lo vamos a decir a Leo?"

"No decírselo a nuestro hermano mayor es parte del plan. Tú sabes que Leo nunca permitiría que dijéramos una mentira de esa magnitud, y mucho menos a Mikey, él nunca consentiría que rompiéramos nuestro juramento…"

"Tienes razón, entonces toda la misión se encuentra en nuestra manos, Cerebrito…"

"Si… lo único que me da miedo es que no funcione… y que Leo se enfade de verdad… eso sin contar la reacción de nuestro Padre…"

"Donnie… después de haber visto los arranques de ira del desgraciado que usurpó el lugar de Leo durante unos días, me ha hecho darme cuenta que los disgustos de nuestro hermano mayor y sus consecuentes sermones, en comparación con la forma en cómo nos trató el impostor, son casi canciones de cuna para nosotros. No te preocupes por eso."

"Tienes razón Rafa, Leo nos quiere demasiado para tratarnos de esa forma." Dijo Donatelo sonriéndose y dándole la razón al de rojo. "Creo que la única vez que lo vimos de verdad molesto fue cuando Mikey se ganó esa bofetada."

"Cierto. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que el plan no va a funcionar? ¿Por qué tienes tantas dudas?"

"Porque no puedo decir una mentira convincente, Rafa… por eso."

"¿Es por eso? ¡Ah, no te preocupes! Yo te enseño cómo se hace, Donnie." Le aseguró el de rojo al de morado con un guiño, ganándose una sonrisa de afecto del joven genio. El estar mucho tiempo en contacto con la personalidad sosegada de Donatelo, fomentaba que el carácter explosivo de Rafael disminuyera a niveles casi normales. Era el contrapeso natural.

"Bien, entonces hay que comenzar en cuanto regreses de visitar a Leo. No le digas nada." Dijo Donatelo listo y dispuesto a comenzar con la actuación al regreso de Rafael. Su hermano de rojo asintió y se dirigió de inmediato al departamento de Abril.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que Rafael volvió del departamente de su amiga, Donatelo comenzó a discutir los detalles del plan con su hermano de rojo, ambos se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones después de que Miguel Ángel se había encerrado en su habitación justo después de ingerir con desgano una escasa cena.

Antes de comenzar a actuar, Donatelo pedía una vez más con todo su corazón que Miguel Ángel reaccionara como él lo tenía esperado. El joven genio tenía una fe ciega que las costumbres y hábitos más básicos del comportamiento de su hermanito alentaran, sin que él lo supiera, su activa participación en el plan.

Rafael hacía exactamente lo mismo que su inteligente hermano, deseando con toda su alma que la horrenda situación que habían tenido que soportar terminara de una vez por todas. Una señal dada por Donatelo dio comienzo al plan.

Miguel Ángel estaba cómodamente recostado en su cama, acariciando a su mascota que estaba muy adormilada sobre su pecho. Nunca esperó oír gritos que retumbaron por toda la guarida, el escándalo se escuchaba provenir de la habitación de Rafael. Pero lo que más le extrañó a Miguel Ángel, fue escuchar la voz de su hermano más tranquilo gritar casi con el mismo furor que la del de rojo.

"¡TU ESTUVISTE AHÍ! ¡PUDISTE HABERLO IMPEDIDO!" Esa era la inconfundible voz de Donatelo, aunque gritando de una forma nunca antes escuchada.

"¡YA TE LO DIJE DONATELO! ¡ÉL DESAPARECIÓ TAN RÁPIDO QUE NO PUDE SEGUIRLO!" Contestó la voz de Rafael con su característico tono malhumorado pero aumentado a la octava potencia.

El inusual comportamiento de sus hermanos excitó la curiosidad del más joven quien no pudo aplicar su recién adquirida costumbre de permanecer ajeno a los asuntos de la familia. Miguel Ángel se levantó de su cama y apoyó su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor, algo que no tenía necesidad de hacer, pues los gritos comenzaban a subir de tono, sorprendiendo aún más a la ex traviesa tortuga.

"¿¡AHORA CÓMO VAMOS A ENCONTRAR A LEONARDO!?" Continuó Donatelo, intentando sonar tan enfurecido como se lo permitía su garganta.

"¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE YO LO SEPA!? ¡TAL VEZ HASTA SE HA IDO DE LA CIUDAD!" Seguía Rafael gritando mientras alentaba con su mirada a su hermano más listo a continuar a pesar de que parecía que Miguel Ángel no daba señales de vida.

Pero el más joven no perdía ni una sílaba de lo que se escuchaba a través de la puerta. Desde el inicio comprendió que la conversación se trataba acerca de que algo grave había sucedido con Leonardo. Una molesta intranquilidad comenzó a apoderarse de él, el falso caparazón que había usado para aislarse de los demás comenzaba a resquebrajarse…

"¿¡ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE ESCUCHASTE A LEO DECIR ESAS PALABRAS!? ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN PUEDES ESQUIVOCARTE RAFAEL!" Siguió Donatelo emocionado al notar de reojo que la sombra de su hermanito se notaba en el suelo por debajo de la puerta.

"¡CLARO QUE LO OÍ BIEN CEREBRITO! ¡NO ESTOY SORDO NI SOY IDIOTA!" Contestó Rafael notando con sus bien entrenados oídos un rechinido proveniente de la puerta de madera del cuarto de su hermano más pequeño. En cuanto ambos hermanos estuvieron seguros de que habían atraído la atención del más joven comenzaron con la segunda etapa del plan.

"¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODO ESTO RAFAEL! ¡DEBISTE HABERLO IMPEDIDO! ¡VAMOS A MI LABORATORIO PARA PENSAR MEJOR LO QUE VAMOS A HACER!" Indicó más que molesto el joven genio, encaminándose de inmediato al lugar señalado. Al mismo tiempo Rafael lo siguió y se encerró con él en el laboratorio.

Miguel Ángel, aguijoneado por la curiosidad y la intranquilidad, salió sigilosamente de su cuarto y se dirigió de puntitas a la puerta del laboratorio, sin saber que Donatelo había instalado cámaras de seguridad diminutas en todo el interior de la guarida para verificar el efecto de la discusión en su pequeño hermano.

Tan pronto como Miguel Ángel estuvo más cerca de la puerta pudo seguir escuchando la 'conversación' entre sus dos hermanos mayores. Rafael y Donatelo se alegraron tanto de ver la prometedora reacción del más joven, a través de los monitores de seguridad, que casi se les olvidó todo lo que tenían que decir, pero siguieron.

"¡TIENES QUE CREERME DONATELO! ¡LO BUSQUÉ POR TODOS LADOS! ¡NO HAY RASTRO DE ÉL!" Continuó Rafael tratando de darle un tono de gran preocupación a su voz. "¡LEONARDO ME ASEGURÓ QUE IBA A SUICIDARSE!"

La reacción de Miguel Ángel no se hizo esperar después de escuchar eso. El primer pensamiento que apareció en su mente fue el de la incredulidad, pero pensó que sus hermanos no tendrían semejante discusión sólo por una simple sospecha, pero al escuchar de nuevo a Rafael gritar, su duda se convirtió en firme certeza.

"¡DEBISTE HABERLO VISTO DONNIE! ¡EL DOLOR Y LA DESESPERACIÓN LO ESTABAN ABRUMANDO!" Añadió Rafael muy contento de ver cómo Miguel Ángel se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para no comenzar a sollozar, faltaba muy poco para que el más joven se deshiciera de la falsa máscara que se había obligado a usar desde el día que su verdadero hermano mayor había aparecido.

"¡NO, NO PUEDO CREERLO!" Siguió el joven genio al notar cómo su hermanito dejaba en libertad algunas lágrimas.

"¡Leonardo me lo dijo, Donatelo, él se siente tan culpable que decidió hacerlo! ¡POR ESO HUYÓ! ¡AHORA NUNCA PODREMOS ENCONTRARLO!" Rafael puso toda su esperanza, todo su amor, toda su preocupación en ese último grito.

"Entonces… toda esperanza se ha perdido…" Dijo con voz normal y clara el joven genio. A pesar de que el más listo no emitió un grito, siguió el ejemplo de su hermano de rojo, revistió esas palabras con todos los sentimientos que había acumulado por tanto tiempo.

Esas palabras fueron lo último que el ánimo del más joven pudo soportar, ahora su verdadera personalidad resurgía al saber que no volvería a ver a su hermano mayor. Libre ya de su terrible nueva costumbre de seguir ignorando a todos, Miguel Ángel sólo pudo pensar en salir a buscar a su hermano. No podía creer que ninguno de sus dos hermanos no hicieran algo más que sólo estar ahí lamentándose. Sin razonarlo ni por un segundo, el menor de las tortugas sólo apretó sus puños y se dirigió velozmente a la salida de su hogar para salir corriendo rumbo al departamento de Abril.

Grandes sonrisas adornaban los semblantes de las dos tortugas al ver todos los gestos en el semblante del más joven, gestos que mostraban sin disimulo todos sus pensamientos y su resolución. Las dos tortugas mayores habían hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para obrar un milagro, sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla del monitor mientras observaban a Miguel Ángel correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de la felicidad, aunque él no lo supiera todavía.

"Mi intuición me advertía que no debía interferir a pesar de escuchar los gritos de ustedes dos." Se escuchó la profunda y sabia voz de Splinter a espaldas de los dos hermanos. Sus dos hijos le mostraron amplias sonrisas al señalar a su maestro la pantalla del sistema de seguridad. El buen padre también observó el monitor hasta que su hijo menor quedó fuera del alcance de las cámaras de Donatelo.

"Ha llegado a su fin." Suspiró Splinter enjugándose los ojos, al fin su pequeño había renunciado a seguir lastimándose. Splinter sabía que su primogénito habría de asegurarse de que nunca más volviera a suceder lo mismo con el más pequeño de sus hermanos, jamás.

"Pero aún no lo sabemos con seguridad, maestro." Observó Donatelo un poco dudoso aún, había sido tanto su dolor desde que su mejor amigo había cambiado, que parecía rechazar las buenas nuevas.

"No necesitamos saberlo hijo mío, mi intuición me dice que todo saldrá bien." Se sonrió el viejo sensei. Ambas tortugas sintieron como el resto del gran peso que habían tenido que soportar desaparecía de sus hombros después de escuchar al sabio roedor.

"Eso es suficiente para mí." Dijo Rafael. "Lo único que voy a lamentar es no poder ver la cara de Leo cuando vea a Mikey. ¿Lo seguimos?"

"Démosles un tiempo a sus hermanos para estar juntos, hijos míos. Yo les avisaré cuando sea el momento oportuno de hacerlo." Les aseguró Splinter con una sonrisa. "Mis instintos nunca me han mentido."

"¡Lo logramos Rafa!" Gritó de felicidad Donatelo abrazando al de rojo quien correspondió a la muestra de cariño sin reservas.

"No estuvo tan difícil mentir, ¿verdad cerebrito?" Preguntó el de rojo sonriéndole pícaramente a su hermanito.

"No, no fue difícil, hasta con los gritos siento que toda mi preocupación y mi tristeza desaparecieron en un instante. Gracias por ayudarme Rafa." Dijo Donatelo abrazando de nuevo al gruñón.

"Gracias a ti por resolver todo esto, Cerebrito. Ven, vamos a cenar algo antes de ir a ver los resultados de mi estupenda actuación."

"Nuestra estupenda actuación, querrás decir…" Corrigió el más listo siguiendo a su hermano y a su padre a la cocina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una depresión mortal había declarado el ánimo de Leonardo como sus dominios y gobernaba con mano dura desde la llegada del joven líder al hogar de su fiel amiga. Esa profunda melancolía se veía acrecentada en Leonardo al saberse lejos de sus amados hermanos.

El siempre preocupado hermano mayor no había podido dormir bien. Las profundas ojeras que se habían vuelto un rasgo más en su semblante, sólo demostraban que la tortuga estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la aflicción.

Abril lo observaba comer, si es que se le puede llamar 'comer' a limitarse a probar sólo un par de cucharadas del estofado que la pelirroja le había preparado a su amigo para la cena. La disminución del peso en el cuerpo de Leonardo era ya tan notoria que Abril no pudo evitar el alentar a su mutante amigo a comer un poco más.

"Leo… come, por favor." Rogó Abril a un Leonardo que estaba muy abstraído mirando su plato.

"Perdón, Abril… ¿decías?" Respondió Leonardo después de unos segundos, abriendo mucho sus ojos, muy avergonzado de no haberle prestado atención a su anfitriona.

"Leo… ya es suficiente que no estés durmiendo como se debe para que ahora no te alimentes adecuadamente… recuerda que tus hermanos te necesitan." Le reprochó con delicadeza la humana a su joven amigo mutante.

"Si… perdona, sé que hago mal… si quiero cuidar y guiar a mis hermanitos, primero debo cuidar bien de mí mismo…" El joven líder estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la mujer, tratando al mismo tiempo de disculparse por desperdiciar la estupenda cena que Abril le había cocinado.

"Tal vez prefieras probar otra cosa." Sugirió Abril ofreciéndole a Leonardo el prepararle algo más para cenar.

"No Abril, gracias, no te molestes. Creo que no tengo apetito, pero te prometo que mañana si voy a desayunar todo lo que prepares." Prometió Leonardo recogiendo todos los platos de la mesa.

"Esta vez es mi turno de lavar la loza, Leo. Tú deberías irte a dormir." Le rogó Abril, quitándole de las manos la esponja para lavar.

"Lo haré en un momento Abril, saldré un rato para respirar un poco de aire fresco." Contestó Leonardo mientras Abril lo observó salir por la ventana y subir a la azotea por la escalera contra incendios.

_Espero que cuando regreses te sientas mejor._ Pensó Abril realmente preocupada por su joven amigo.

**Continuará…**

**N/A – Tengo unas cuantas ideas para escribir una historia nueva, pero no estoy segura cuál comenzar primero. Estoy haciendo una encuesta para darle gusto a la mayoría. Por favor voten, la encuesta está en mi perfil. Tienen un máximo de tres opciones. Gracias. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again, thanks to Dark Underworld, Rose is able to publish one more chapter. Thank you so much for your help Dark, even though you are super busy, you always have a moment to read my work. :D Thanks to everyone who voted. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The cool breeze that could be felt on top of the apartment building was welcome, relieving some of the sweltering heat the city had to suffer all of the time while the sun had been in the sky that day.<p>

That same breeze was also perfect for drying the couple of tears that Leonardo was afraid to let out in front of his good friend, but he couldn't help to set them free while he was under a starry sky. At this time, those stars were the only witnesses to his battle against anguish. The young leader pulled his bandana out of his belt and retied it around his head. Wearing it helped him to remember to be strong, despite everything.

Leonardo slowly walked to the edge of the rooftop. He remained there a long time watching the lights of cars pass by. Those lights had created a bright river, red on one side and white on the other, a show that can be mesmerizing after a few moments of watching it from a certain height.

_I miss my family..._ Leonardo thought to himself. Those words aroused in him a feeling of intense nostalgia, a feeling which he perfectly knew, a feeling that had accompanied him throughout his time alone in the jungle during his training period in South America. At that time he had spent almost two years without seeing them, but he knew that all of them were eagerly awaiting his return. That idea helped him not to give up, to continue despite the loneliness that had overwhelmed him.

But now, even though he could see any of his family members for a little while every day, his baby brother no longer saw him as a brother, he hated him. _Was I wrong? Maybe Mikey wasn't lying... maybe... maybe it was just a false hope..._ Now Leonardo began to doubt his intuition due to depression. Being alone, the older brother could give up briefly the custom he had to keep all of his feelings at bay when he was in his leader mode.

Leonardo closed his eyes and let out a sigh of despair. Right after his lungs were ready to pull air into them again and was about to open his eyes, he felt that someone grabbed him by his waist, pushing him against a wall and away from the rooftop's edge. The force of the impact left a slight mark on the surface of the wall, just where the blue ninja's shell made contact.

Leonardo's body slid down to a sitting position after hitting the wall. The person who had pushed him away, fell along with him to the floor without releasing him. The speed of the action caught Leonardo off guard. The first thing that came to the mind of the eldest turtle was that he had been seen by an enemy, for he had been careless in his walk on the rooftop.

After he fell to the ground, Leonardo intended to shake off his attacker, but before he could touch the one who pushed him that way, he recognized his baby brother. Astonishment had gripped the young leader, and it seemed that he had stopped breathing, his eyes as big as saucers. Before his brain could register what his eyes were seeing, he could clearly hear the voice of Michelangelo which was imploring him, "LEO PLEASE, DON'T DO IT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

After hearing the voice of his baby brother, a voice he had missed so much, and despite the surprise or perhaps because of it, the arms of the big brother gently wrapped the quivering body of his little brother. Leonardo brought Michelangelo's body closer to his chest until he young turtle was sitting on his lap.

Leonardo leaned his head until his cheek touched his baby brother's head. The elder turtle closed his eyes and began to rock along with Michelangelo; just as parents do when they carry for the first time, a newborn child. It's a beautiful, natural action that testifies the presence of true love. It's a gesture with which one doesn't have to think, because only the warm feelings that fill our hearts rule.

When Michelangelo felt that his big brother was hugging and rocking him gently, he began to sob feeling miserable. Even after all of the insults, the slights, and the bad actions against Leonardo, the first thing his oldest brother did after seeing him for the first time in a long while was to hug him. Leonardo still loved him with all his heart, just like all of the members of his family.

Gathering up some strength, Michelangelo separated himself from his brother's chest and said, "DON'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS, YOU MAKE ME FEEL EVEN WORSE!" As a response the only thing his big brother did was to hug him tighter. Anyone who has been blessed with the title of the oldest brother in a family, just as Leonardo had been, can perfectly understand the actions of the eldest in benefit of the youngest.

"Mikey... little bro... I missed you so much," Leonardo murmured. He couldn't resist pecking the forehead of his baby brother while Michelangelo hugged him as well. That action faded all of the negative feelings that both turtles had experienced throughout the time that the impostor had appeared in their lives.

For a while both turtles just remained there, saying nothing, enjoying the warmth of the other. Being back together was enough for them; their two souls were swollen with joy. Mikey had ceased sobbing, and with a shy smile, he enjoyed the swaying movements of his elder brother's body who was still rocking him gently.

Nothing on Earth could erase the huge smile on Leonardo's face after waiting for so long to have his arms around the little brother all of the members in his family adored due his joyful personality. The older brother felt that words weren't good enough to express all that was in his heart.

That's why his hands were the ones that were 'speaking' instead of him. While he was embracing his baby bro, he didn't stop rubbing his shell to convey to him tranquility. From time to time he gave him a quick peck on the forehead which helped him to 'say', without using words, that he loved him with all his soul. With the gentle swinging from the body of his older brother, Michelangelo thought, with a little selfishness, that the world could face its end at any time and he wouldn't mind.

The young turtle enjoyed to the max, the innocent caresses he was feeling on his shell. He wondered how it was possible that he could go so long without feeling them. He had always wondered how it was possible that those strong hands that could beat hundreds of enemies could touch him so sweetly.

Each time he felt his brother's lips touching his head, his smile was growing a little more. Michelangelo definitely was the lucky owner of three loving brothers who comforted him whenever he was depressed or scared, but Leonardo was the one who did it more often.

Raphael could be incredibly sweet when he was in the mood, but his pride and nature often prevented him from being there for Michelangelo, unless the situation was very serious. And it was on those rare occasions when the youngest turtle knew once again that his grumpy brother loved him as well.

Donatello, despite being sensitive and quiet, always tried to make his baby brother understand the situation from a practical point of view, trying to convince him that his terrors, much of the time, were irrational. His scientific nature made him behave a bit cold towards his baby brother, even unintentionally. However, Michelangelo never doubted that his best friend loved him too.

But Leonardo, his oldest brother, was always there for him, for all of them. If Michelangelo or any of his brothers wanted to feel protected, comforted or tranquil, Leonardo always had the perfect remedy for them. The young leader always had made sure his little brothers would feel happy again. That way they could face reality once again regardless of how horrible, heavy or unjust the reality could be. The three brothers could go on because they knew that their oldest brother would always be there to support them and Leonardo could continue fighting against the whole world knowing that he was loved by his little brothers.

Suddenly, Leonardo stopped his body movements and gently pulled his little brother's body away from his, looking at him with eyes that reflected only happiness. He took an object out from his belt and showed it to him. Michelangelo looked at him curiously; then looked at the object in his brother's hand. The youngest turtle, full of surprise, gave his brother a huge, bright smile that Leonardo stared at in fascination. Michelangelo stayed still and closed his eyes. The older brother unfolded the object and carefully tied it around the head of the young turtle. A new bandana that Leonardo had made that morning for his baby brother now had found its proper place.

A loud kiss on the cheek was Leonardo's reward for the new bandana Michelangelo was wearing with pride, while his oldest brother was looking at him full of affection. But both of them knew that their happy reunion would have to come to an end and they should put many things in order before going on.

Michelangelo was the first one to break the enchantment of the long moment of brotherly love they had been enjoying.

"Leo... I... I want to explain you why I've been acting like a complete idiot..." Michelangelo was surprised that he hadn't hesitated one bit about expressing his good intentions, instinctively knowing that his big brother would never reproach him anything.

"Mikey... you don't need to explain anything to me. I don't want you to feel sad again remembering everything you had to face," the forest green turtle assured him cupping the cheeks of the youngest with his hands. Leonardo couldn't hide his joy at hearing his name again pronounced with affection.

"But ... if I don't do it ... I'll have to take the blame because it was me who pushed you to commit suicide, Big Brother..." Michelangelo said, expressing his fears at looking directly into the eyes of his oldest brother. He wanted to see the reaction of Leonardo. What would Leonardo do at knowing that his baby brother knew about his sad intentions?

Leonardo also looked at him, but with a puzzled look. "Commit suicide? Where did you get that idea, Mikey?" The look on Leonardo's face assured him that such an action was totally out of the 'list of things to do' for his big brother.

Confused, the youngest turtle began to explain himself. "But, I heard it... I heard when Raph was telling Donnie about it, and ..." Michelangelo stopped speaking. A spark of realization could be seen in his eyes. Upon seeing the spark reflected in his baby brother's eyes, Leonardo understood what had happened. Now he had an explanation for the strange 'attack' from his little brother. Perhaps Raphael and Donatello had overdone it a little, frightening their baby brother that way, but in the end it had worked.

"Forgive them, Mikey, please, they had the best intentions..." Leonardo asked his baby brother with a smile after seeing him grimacing in disgust, but those grimaces were pretty childish. The mischievous turtle had returned and the big brother was giving thanks for that.

"They made a fool out of me... That's not fair! I'm the expert doing that! They used my curious nature against me!" Michelangelo complained while he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his big brother like he was seeking the approval for his complaints.

"Next time I see them, they will hear the longest lecture of their whole life, Mikey. I promise." Leonardo told Michelangelo smiling. He knew that he was the first witness of the return of their baby brother's true personality.

"I hope so, but anyway I want to explain everything to you, Leo. Maybe then I can compensate you for my wrongdoings... although, in my defense, I can assure you, I did all of that thinking about all of you."

"To know that you don't hate me and you still consider me as a brother is enough for me. But you're right, you must do it, Mikey. When you get rid of all of those horrible thoughts you can forget all of the bad experiences and learn from them for the future. You also have to keep in mind that I am not the only one who deserves to hear it, you owe it to everyone else." Leonardo told his little brother, thinking about the future tranquility of the youngest turtle.

"You're right, Leo, I owe this explanation to April, Casey, Raph, Donnie and..." Michelangelo couldn't continue, he remembered what he had done to his father.

"Oh crap!" Michelangelo said with a frightened voice. "What I did to Dad... I think I'll be on bread and water for the rest of my life..." Leonardo smiled at hearing the wisecrack.

"Don't worry, Little Brother, if that happens, I will give you all the food you want in secret," Leonardo promised his beloved baby brother hugging him again, playing along with the youngest turtle.

"I love you, Leo. I was so stupid for taking so long to tell you. After all you did for all of us. All the horrible things I did and said... I never meant them. Please, forgive me." This time Michelangelo's words had the exact tone to show that they lacked the slightest tinge of humour. Leonardo immediately understood it. He knew that those words had come from the deepest place in Michelangelo's heart, the unique depths whose main attribute was in not being dark.

Although Leonardo never blamed Michelangelo for what he had done, he replied him, "I forgive you, Mikey."

The older brother and leader within Leonardo merged into one after observing more closely the condition of the young turtle's body. "Mikey... look at you... you are very thin ... Have you eaten well?"

"Look who is talking... You've been on a diet as well, Leo..." Michelangelo replied trying to smile, but looking at his big brother's body, he gave up that intention. "I'm sure you haven't slept well either... You always do that when you are very worried," the youngest said with a deep shade of guilt in his voice, stripping his big brother of his blue bandana, despite the eldest turtle's attempts to stop him.

"Leo... I knew it, you haven't slept," Michelangelo muttered at seeing the signs of tiredness under the eyes of his oldest brother. Those marks were the result of his horrible actions.

"You shouldn't have done that, Mikey," Leonardo said tying his bandana around his head again, after taking it from his baby brother's hand. "I don't want to give you another reason to feel that this was your fault." Michelangelo sighed defeated. Leonardo would never take care of himself first if he wasn't satisfied that his little brothers were completely okay. The older brother guessed his baby brother's thoughts. "Mikey, it's all over. Seeing your smile everyday will help me to get rid of these marks."

Mikey nodded, smiled, and wrapped his older brother with arms full of joy again. After a few seconds he felt someone was pulling the tails of his bandana, pulling him away from Leonardo.

"Get off him already, Knucklehead!" A very tired Raphael yelled at him, jerking Michelangelo's bandana tails again, pulling harder this time. "Stop being so clingy... I am getting tired of it ... you are acting like a baby."

"Guys." Leonardo smiled at seeing his two remaining brothers. "Thanks." That solitary word, which seemed simple, actually was a whole speech coming from the lips of the eldest turtle. Raphael and Donatello were filled with pride upon seeing the huge smile on their big brother's face. The happiness they were feeling when they saw their gentle brother so happy, was enough reward for all of their efforts. Of course, they were also happy for the little brother who had returned to normal. But they wanted to make him 'pay' before embracing their baby brother again.

"You are welcome, Fearless... Will you allow me to help you get rid of this clingy turtle?" the ninja in red asked holding the body of his baby brother under his arms, and getting him to his feet before Leonardo could answer.

"Here he is, Brainiac, the idiot who has given us so many problems lately. Give him what he deserves," Raphael told Donatello as he shoved Michelangelo near to the young genius.

"I should kick you until my shoes swell, you idiot!" Donatello reproached the youngest turtle folding his arms over his chest, looking at him sadly and trying to look very angry.

"But ... you don't even wear shoes, Donnie," the mischievous turtle timidly replied, earning a huge smile from his intelligent brother.

"Mikey!" the ninja in purple exclaimed joyfully clinging desperately to his best friend. "I missed you so much! I am so glad you're back being you!" Michelangelo couldn't speak due his surprise at the reaction of his clever brother. But honoring his good heart, he immediately embraced Donatello too.

"Donnie, please, forgive me, you've been so worried about me ... and I've just wasted all of your efforts and your good intentions..." he could say at last.

"But it's over... It's finally over, right?" The genius turtle asked making his baby brother cry.

"Yes, Donnie, I assure you." Both older brothers stared at them full of satisfaction. Leonardo had stood up and he instantly recognized, after looking at his hotheaded brother's face, that Raphael also wanted to embrace the mischievous turtle.

"Come on, Raph. You also want to hug Mikey..." Leonardo said doing exactly what Raphael had done. The eldest turtle shoved him closer to their baby brother.

"HEY! Don't push me!" Raphael complained. "Besides, who said I wanted to hug this fool?"

"The look in your eyes," Leonardo responded with a smile, encouraging his grumpy brother to follow Donatello's example. Michelangelo sent a pleading look in the direction of his brother in red, but he didn't stop hugging his good friend.

"Can you forgive me, Raph?" Michelangelo begged at him with pleading eyes.

As a reply the brawny turtle just crossed his arms and said, "If you get down on your knees and beg for my forgiveness... I will think about it..." Michelangelo pursed his lips, his eyes narrowed slightly, he separated from Donatello and only managed to stick his tongue out at his brother in red, who wanted to give him a good bump on the head after seeing that, but Michelangelo ran to seek refuge in the arms of his big brother.

"Leo, Raph wants to hit me!" Michelangelo clung to Leonardo's neck. The young leader smiled very amused.

"Don't believe anything that spoiled brat says, Fearless! He knows how to fight!" Raphael growled. He was very angry because he wasn't able to touch his baby brother.

"Of course I know he knows how to fight, Raph..." Leonardo said in complete agreement with his brother in red. "Indeed, that's why he always comes running to me." Raphael didn't understand those words at first.

"What do you mean by that...?" the strongest turtle asked quite confused, while Donatello was also smiling.

"You're so slow sometimes, Raphie boy..." Michelangelo said willing to explain his grumpy brother with a mocking grin. "Yes, I come running to Leo because I am afraid..." A triumphant smile spread across Raphael's lips. But at hearing the next words that his baby brother had uttered, his smile faded completely. " ... I'm afraid I can mop the floor with you, **Hothead**. Remember that I am the Battle Nexus Champion. If I get distracted I could kick your ass and that would make me feel very sad."

Donatello and Leonardo laughed while Raphael glared at his baby brother with an annoyed look. "WHAT?! HOW YOU DARE TO MOCK ME, KNUCKLEHEAD! I CAN BEAT YOU WITH MY HANDS TIED BEHIND MY SHELL, AND BLINDFOLDED TOO!"

Michelangelo, while Raphael was ranting, quickly separated himself from his older brother and clung to his brother in red who instantly stopped screaming when he felt the arms of his baby brother around his neck.

At first Raphael also hugged Michelangelo, reluctantly. But after a few seconds he couldn't help but smile and lifted his little brother over his chest. The youngest's feet didn't touch the floor for a few minutes. Both Raphael and Michelangelo closed their eyes as they made peace in silence during that bear hug.

"I wanted to murder you, but I won't do it just because I know that after this, you'll have to deal with Master Splinter, Knucklehead," the ninja with the red bandana teased his baby brother after placing the youngest turtle again on the floor. He looked directly into his eyes, smiling at him, eyes full of affection. The ninja with the new orange bandana could easily see that forgiveness was granted to him in those bright amber eyes of the grumpy turtle.

"We must go back, guys, April must be anxious to know what happened," a Donatello full of quiet happiness suggested.

"Right," the eldest brother replied, "Well, we have much to talk about," he finished looking at his youngest brother to help him to gather some courage. The cheerful smile on Michelangelo's face was identical to that of Leonardo's.

Michelangelo went down first alongside Leonardo while Raphael approached Donatello to whisper in his ear: "I think it will be interesting to hear what the Knucklehead has to say. I bet a hundred bucks that he can't explain it without using the word 'idiot'."

Donatello smiled very amused and along with Raphael, he followed his brothers.

**To be continued… XD**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que votaron, ahora ya puedo concentrarme en la historia que va ganando; aunque, creo que dejaré la votación abierta hasta que esta historia termine. XD<strong>

* * *

><p>La brisa fresca que se podía sentir en la cima del edificio de departamentos, era bienvenida para aliviar un poco el calor sofocante que la ciudad había tenido que sufrir durante todo el tiempo que el astro rey había estado en el firmamento aquel día.<p>

Esa misma brisa era también perfecta para secar el par de lágrimas que Leonardo temía dejar salir frente a su amiga, pero no podía evitar dejarlas libres mientras estaba bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas, los únicos testigos en aquel momento de su batalla contra la angustia. El joven líder volvió a atar su bandana, que traía guardada en su cinturón, alrededor de su cabeza; el traerla puesta le ayudaba a recordar que debía ser fuerte a pesar de todo.

Leonardo caminó lentamente hasta la orilla de la azotea, ahí permaneció largo rato mirando las luces de los automóviles. Aquellos resplandores formaban un río luminoso de color rojo de un lado y blanco del otro, un espectáculo que puede llegar a ser hipnotizante después de unos momentos de estarlo observando desde cierta altura.

_Extraño a mi familia…_ Pensó Leonardo. Esas palabras despertaban dentro de él un sentimiento de intensa nostalgia que conocía a la perfección, uno que lo había acompañado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo solo en la selva en su periodo de entrenamiento. En aquella ocasión había pasado casi dos años sin verlos, pero sabía que todos ellos aguardaban con ansia su regreso. Esa idea lo había ayudado a no rendirse, a continuar a pesar de la soledad que lo abrumaba.

Pero ahora, a pesar de que podía ver a alguno de ellos por un rato todos los días, el más pequeño, ya no lo consideraba su hermano, lo odiaba._ ¿Me habré equivocado? Tal vez Mikey no estaba mintiendo… Sólo, sólo fue una falsa esperanza…_ Ahora Leonardo comenzaba a dudar de su intuición a causa de la depresión. Estando solo, el hermano mayor en él podía renunciar por unos instantes a la costumbre que tenía de tener todos sus sentimientos a raya cuando estaba en su modalidad de líder.

Leonardo cerró sus ojos dejando salir un suspiro de desesperanza. Justo después de que sus pulmones estaban listos para volver a llenarse se aire y estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, sintió que alguien lo sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura empujándolo contra un muro, lejos de la orilla. La fuerza del golpe dejó una ligera marca en la superficie del muro, justo donde el caparazón del ninja de azul hizo contacto.

El cuerpo de Leonardo resbaló hasta quedar sentado después de chocar con la pared, la persona que lo había empujado cayó junto con él al piso sin soltarlo. La rapidez de la acción tomó a Leonardo por sorpresa, lo primero que vino a la mente del mayor de las tortugas fue que había sido visto por un enemigo, pues había sido descuidado en su paseo por la azotea.

Después de que cayó al piso, Leonardo tuvo la intención de quitarse de encima a su atacante, pero antes de que pudiera tocar al que lo había empujado de esa forma, reconoció a su pequeño hermano. El estupor había paralizado al joven líder, parecía que había dejado de respirar y sus ojos estaban abiertos a todo lo que daban. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de Miguel Ángel que le suplicaba: "¡POR FAVOR LEO, NO LO HAGAS, PERDÓNAME!"

Después de escuchar la tan extrañada voz de Miguel Ángel, y a pesar de la sorpresa, o tal vez a causa de ella, los brazos del hermano mayor rodearon gentilmente el cuerpo tembloroso de su hermanito, acercándolo y acunándolo con suavidad contra su pecho, hasta que la joven tortuga estuvo sentada en su regazo.

Leonardo recargó una de sus mejillas en la cabeza de su hermanito, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mecerse junto con el pequeño Miguel Ángel, justo como lo hacen los padres que cargan por primera vez a un hijo recién nacido, una hermosa acción natural que da testimonio de la presencia de un amor verdadero. Un gesto en el cual ni siquiera se tiene que pensar, pues sólo los sentimientos que ensanchan el corazón, gobiernan.

Miguel Ángel, al sentir que su hermano lo abrazaba y lo mecía con ternura, comenzó a sollozar sintiéndose miserable. Aún después de todos los insultos, de todos los desprecios, de todas las malas acciones en contra de Leonardo, lo primero que hacía su hermano mayor después de verlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo era abrazarlo. Leonardo seguía amándolo con todo su corazón al igual que todos los miembros de su familia.

Haciendo acopio de un poco de fuerza, Miguel Ángel se separó del pecho de su hermano y le gritó: "¡NO ME TRATES TAN BIEN… ME HACES SENTIR PEOR!" En respuesta, lo único que hizo su hermano mayor, fue abrazarlo con más fuerza. Todos los que como Leonardo hemos sido bendecidos con el título del mayor de los hermanos en una familia, podemos comprender a la perfección las acciones del mayor en beneficio del más chico.

"Mikey… hermanito… te extrañé tanto." Murmuró el mayor sin poder resistirse a besar la frente del más joven mientras que Miguel Ángel correspondió al fuerte abrazo de su hermano, desvaneciendo con esa acción, todos los sentimientos negativos que ambos habían experimentado durante todo el tiempo desde que el impostor había aparecido en sus vidas.

Durante un buen rato ambas tortugas permanecieron ahí, sin decir nada, disfrutando de la calidez del otro. El volver a estar juntos fue suficiente para que sus dos almas estuvieran henchidas de dicha. Mikey había dejado de llorar, disfrutaba con una tímida sonrisa el vaivén del cuerpo de su hermano mayor quien seguía meciéndolo con suavidad.

Nada en la Tierra hubiera podido borrar la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Leonardo después de haber esperado por tanto tiempo el poder tener entre sus brazos al pequeño que todos adoraban por su alegre modo de ser. El hermano mayor sentía que las palabras no eran lo suficientemente buenas para expresar todo lo que tenía dentro de su corazón.

Por esa razón, eran sus manos las que 'hablaban' por él. Durante todo ese tiempo no dejó de frotar el caparazón de su hermanito para transmitirle tranquilidad, de vez en cuando depositaba sobre la cabeza del más chico un pequeño beso que exteriorizaba, sin necesidad de usar palabras, que lo amaba con toda su alma. Con el gentil ir y venir del cuerpo de su hermano mayor, Miguel Ángel pensaba, con un poco de egoísmo, que el mundo podría enfrentarse a su final en cualquier momento y no le importaría.

La joven tortuga disfrutaba al máximo de las inocentes caricias que sentía sobre su caparazón. Se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que hubiera podido pasar tanto tiempo sin sentirlas. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que las fuertes manos que podían acabar con cientos de enemigos pudieran tocarlo con tanta dulzura.

Cada vez que sentía los labios de su hermano tocar su cabeza, su sonrisa crecía un poco más. Miguel Ángel sin duda era el afortunado poseedor de tres hermanos amorosos que lo consolaban cuando estaba deprimido o asustado, pero Leonardo era el que lo hacía con más frecuencia.

Rafael podía ser increíblemente tierno cuando estaba de humor, pero su orgullo y su carácter muchas veces le impedía el estar ahí para Miguel Ángel, a menos que la situación fuera muy seria, entonces era en esas raras ocasiones cuando Miguel Ángel comprobaba una vez más que su gruñón hermano lo adoraba de igual forma.

Donatelo, a pesar de ser sensible y tranquilo, siempre intentaba hacer que su hermanito comprendiera la situación desde un punto de vista práctico, tratando de convencerlo de que sus terrores, gran parte de las veces, eran irracionales. Eso lo hacía portarse un poco frío con su hermanito, aún sin querer, pero Miguel Ángel, a pesar de ello, nunca dudaba que su mejor amigo también lo amaba.

Pero Leonardo, su hermano mayor, siempre estaba ahí para él, para todos ellos. Si Miguel Ángel o cualquiera de sus hermanos querían sentirse protegido, consolado o tranquilo, Leonardo siempre tenía el remedio perfecto para que tanto sus hermanitos como él, pudieran volver a sentirse felices, para poder enfrentar nuevamente la realidad, por horrible, pesada o injusta que fuera. Los tres hermanos podían seguir adelante porque sabían que su hermano mayor siempre estaría ahí para respaldarlos y Leonardo podía seguir luchando contra el mundo entero al saberse amado por sus hermanos.

De pronto, Leonardo detuvo sus movimientos y separó un poco el cuerpo de su hermanito del suyo, mirándolo con ojos que sólo reflejaban la felicidad, sacó un objeto de su cinturón y se lo mostró. Miguel Ángel lo miró con curiosidad y después miró el objeto en mano de su hermano. El más joven, lleno de sorpresa, obsequió a su hermano una enorme y brillante sonrisa que Leonardo observó con fascinación. Miguel Ángel se quedó quieto y cerró sus ojos. El hermano mayor desdobló el objeto y lo ató con cuidado alrededor de la cabeza de la joven tortuga. Una nueva bandana que Leonardo había fabricado para su hermanito esa misma mañana ahora encontraba su justo lugar.

Un sonoro beso en la mejilla fue la recompensa de Leonardo a la nueva prenda que Miguel Ángel lucía de nuevo con orgullo, mientras que su hermano mayor lo observaba lleno de cariño. Pero ambos sabían que el feliz reencuentro tendría un término y que debían poner muchas cosas en orden antes de continuar.

Miguel Ángel fue el primero en romper el encanto del largo momento de amor fraternal que habían estado disfrutando.

"Leo… quiero… quiero explicarte porque he estado comportándome como un completo imbécil…" Miguel Ángel se sorprendió de no haber titubeado mucho en expresar esa buena intención, instintivamente sabía que su hermano mayor jamás le reprocharía nada.

"Mikey… no necesitas explicarme nada, no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte triste recordando todo lo que has tenido que afrontar." Le aseguró el mayor colocando sus manos en las mejillas del más joven sin poder ocultar su alegría al oír su nombre de nuevo pronunciado con afecto.

"Pero… si no lo hago… tendré que cargar con la culpa de haberte empujado a cometer suicido, hermano…" Dijo Miguel Ángel expresando sus temores al mirar directamente a los ojos a su hermano mayor, quería ver la reacción del mayor, ¿qué haría al saber que su pequeño hermano sabía de sus tristes intenciones?

Leonardo lo miró también, pero lleno de extrañeza. "¿Suicidarme? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea, Mikey?" La mirada en el rostro de Leonardo le aseguraba a Miguel Ángel que una acción como esa estaba totalmente fuera de la lista de cosas por hacer de su hermano.

Bastante confundido el más joven comenzó a explicarse. "Es que… escuché a Donnie y a Rafa decirlo, y…" Miguel Ángel se detuvo, una chispa de razonamiento se vio en sus ojos; al verla, Leonardo comprendió lo que había sucedido, ahora ya tenía una explicación para el raro 'ataque' de su pequeño hermano. Tal vez Rafael y Donatelo se habían pasado un poco asustando al más joven de esa forma, pero al final dio resultado.

"Por favor, perdónalos Mikey, tuvieron las mejores intenciones…" Le pidió Leonardo a su hermano menor con una sonrisa después de verlo hacer muecas de disgusto, pero eran muecas bastante infantiles, el travieso había regresado y el mayor daba gracias por eso.

"Me vieron la cara de turista… ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Se supone que yo soy el experto! ¡Utilizaron mi forma de ser en mi contra!" Se quejó el más chico cruzándose de brazos, mirando a su hermano como buscando aprobación a sus quejas.

"Cuando los vea, van a escuchar el sermón más largo de sus vidas, Mikey. Te lo prometo." Le dijo el mayor sonriéndose de ser el primer testigo del regreso de la verdadera personalidad de su pequeño hermano.

"Eso espero, pero, de todas formas quiero explicarte, Leo. Tal vez así pueda compensar un poco mis malas acciones… aunque, en mi defensa, te puedo asegurar que lo hice pensando en todos ustedes."

"El saber que no me odias y que seguimos siendo hermanos es suficiente para mí. Pero tienes razón, debes hacerlo, Mikey. Así cuando lo hayas sacado todo de tu sistema podrás olvidarte de todo lo malo y aprender de ello para el futuro. También tienes que tener en cuenta que no soy el único que debe escucharlo, se lo debes a todos los demás también." Le dijo Leonardo, pensando en la futura tranquilidad del menor.

"Tienes razón Leo, le debo esa explicación a Abril, a Casey, a Rafa, a Donnie y a…" Miguel Ángel no pudo continuar al recordar lo que le había hecho a su padre.

"¡Ay no!" Dijo Miguel Ángel con voz espantada. "Lo que le hice a papá… creo que voy a estar a pan y agua por lo que reste de mi vida…" Leonardo sólo se sonrió al escuchar esa ocurrencia.

"No te preocupes hermanito, si eso sucede, yo te daré toda la comida que quieras a escondidas." Le prometió Leonardo a su adorado hermanito, abrazándolo de nuevo, siguiéndole la corriente al travieso.

"Te quiero Leo. Fui un estúpido en tardar tanto en decírtelo, después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Todas las cosas horribles que hice y dije… nunca fueron en serio… perdóname." Esta vez las palabras de Miguel Ángel tenían el tono exacto para demostrar que carecían del más ligero tinte de broma. Leonardo lo comprendió de inmediato, sabía que esas palabras habían provenido de lo más profundo del corazón de Miguel Ángel, de las únicas profundidades que tienen como principal cualidad el no ser obscuras.

Aunque Leonardo nunca culpó a Miguel Ángel por todo lo que había hecho, le respondió: "Te perdono, Mikey."

El hermano mayor y el líder dentro de Leonardo se fusionaron en uno solo después de observar con más detenimiento el estado de la joven tortuga. "Mikey… mira nada más… estás muy delgado… ¿no has comido bien?"

"Mira quién lo dice… tú también has estado a dieta Leo…" Replicó Miguel Ángel tratando de sonreír, pero al observar el cuerpo de su hermano mayor dejó esa intención de lado. "Estoy seguro de que tampoco has dormido bien… siempre haces lo mismo cuando estás muy preocupado." Dijo el más chico con un profundo tono de culpabilidad en su voz, quitándole la bandana a Leonardo, a pesar de que el mayor quiso impedirlo.

"Leo… lo sabía, no has dormido." Murmuró Mikey al ver las señales de cansancio bajo los ojos de su hermano mayor, marcas provocadas por su causa.

"No debiste haber hecho eso, Mikey," dijo Leonardo atando de nuevo su bandana alrededor de su cabeza, después de haberla tomado de las manos de su hermanito, "no quiero darte motivos para que sientas otra vez que todo esto fue tu culpa." Miguel Ángel suspiró derrotado, Leonardo jamás habría de ocuparse de sí mismo si no estaba completamente seguro de que sus hermanos estaban bien. El hermano mayor adivinó todos los pensamientos del más joven. "Mikey, ya todo terminó, ver tu sonrisa todos los días hará que todas esas marcas desaparezcan."

Mikey asintió, se sonrió y rodeó a su hermano mayor con brazos llenos de alegría otra vez. Después de unos segundos sintió como alguien jalaba las cintas de su bandana, separándolo de Leonardo.

"¡Ya suéltalo cabeza hueca!" Le gritó un Rafael cansado de esperar, sin soltar las cintas de la bandana de Mikey, dándole un jalón más fuerte. "Ya son muchos abracitos por una noche… ya cansas… te portas como un bebé."

"Chicos." Se sonrió Leonardo al ver a sus dos hermanos restantes. "Gracias." Esa palabra solitaria, que aparentaba sencillez, era en realidad todo un discurso viniendo de labios del mayor. Rafael y Donatelo se llenaron de orgullo al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano mayor. La felicidad que experimentaban al ver de nuevo a su buen hermano lleno de alegría era suficiente recompensa a todos sus esfuerzos. Claro que también estaban felices por el pequeño hermano que había vuelto a la normalidad, pero querían hacerlo 'pagar' antes de estrechar a Miguel Ángel otra vez.

"No hay de qué, Intrépido… ¿quieres que te quite a este encimoso?" Preguntó el de rojo sujetando el cuerpo de su hermanito por debajo de sus brazos, poniéndolo de pie antes de que Leonardo pudiera contestar.

"Ten, aquí tienes Cerebrito, el idiota que nos ha dado tantos problemas últimamente, dale lo que se merece." Le dijo Rafael a Donatelo, empujando a Miguel Ángel cerca del joven genio.

"¡Debería patearte hasta que se hinchen mis zapatos, grandísimo tonto!" Le reprochó Donatelo cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo con tristeza y tratando de aparentar un profundo enojo.

"Pero… tú ni zapatos usas, Donnie." Murmuró el travieso tímidamente, ganándose una enorme sonrisa de su inteligente hermano.

"¡Mikey!" Exclamó lleno de alegría el de morado aferrándose con desesperación a su mejor amigo. "¡Te extrañé muchísimo! ¡Qué bueno que vuelves a ser tú!" Miguel Ángel no pudo articular palabra alguna debido a la sorpresa por la reacción de su hermano, pero haciéndole justicia a su buen corazón, de inmediato abrazó también a Donatelo.

"Donnie, perdóname, te has preocupado tanto por mí… y yo sólo he desperdiciado tus esfuerzos y tus buenas intenciones… " Pudo decir al fin.

"Pero ya ha terminado… al fin ha terminado. ¿Verdad?" Preguntó el de morado haciendo llorar a Miguel Ángel.

"Si Donnie, te lo aseguro." Los dos hermanos mayores observaban la escena llenos de satisfacción. Leonardo se había puesto de pie y reconoció al instante las ganas que tenía Rafael de abrazar también al travieso sólo con ver su rostro.

"Vamos Rafa, tú también quieres abrazar a Mikey…" Dijo Leonardo haciendo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho Rafael. El mayor empujó a Rafael para acercarlo a Miguel Ángel.

"¡OYE! ¡No me empujes!" Se quejó Rafael. "Además, ¿quién dijo que yo quería abrazar a este tonto?"

"La mirada en tus ojos." Respondió Leonardo con una sonrisa, animando a su gruñón hermano a seguir el ejemplo de Donatelo. Miguel Ángel dirigió un mirada suplicante en dirección de su hermano de rojo, pero sin soltar a su buen amigo.

"¿Me perdonas Rafa?" Rogó Miguel Ángel mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Como contestación el más rudo sólo se cruzó de brazos y dijo: "Si me lo pides de rodillas… lo pensaré…" Miguel Ángel frunció la boca, entrecerró sus ojos un poco, se separó de Donatelo y sólo atinó a mostrarle la lengua al gruñón, quien quiso darle un buen coscorrón, pero Mikey corrió buscando refugio en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

"¡Leo, Rafa me quiere pegar!" Miguel Ángel se aferró al cuello de Leonardo quien se sonrió divertido.

"¡No le creas nada a ese niño mimado, Intrépido! ¡Él sabe bien cómo pelear!" Gruñó Rafael, muy enojado de no haber podido atinarle el coscorrón a su hermanito.

"Claro que sabe pelear, Rafa…" Dijo Leonardo estando completamente de acuerdo con su hermano de rojo. "De hecho, por eso viene corriendo conmigo." Rafael no comprendió a la primera esas palabras.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?" Preguntó el más fuerte bastante confundido mientras Donatelo se sonreía también.

"Eres tan lento a veces Rafita…" Se burló Miguel Ángel dispuesto a explicarle al gruñón. "Si vengo corriendo con Leo es por miedo…" Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en los labios de Rafael pero lo que siguiente que escuchó borró por completo su sonrisa. "… pero miedo a que pueda trapear el piso contigo **gruñón**. Recuerda que soy el campeón del Nexo de Batalla. En un descuido te puedo partir la cara y eso me pondría muy triste."

Donatelo y Leonardo se echaron a reír mientras que Rafael le lanzó una mirada centelleante al más chico. "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE, CONDENADO BODOQUE?! ¡YO TE PUEDO VENCER CON LOS OJOS VENDADOS Y CON LAS MANOS ATADAS DETRÁS DE MI CAPARAZÓN!"

Miguel Ángel, mientras que Rafael gritaba, se separó con rapidez de su hermano mayor y se aferró a su hermano de rojo quien dejó de gritar al instante de sentir los brazos de su hermanito alrededor de su cuello.

Rafael también abrazó a Miguel Ángel, de mala gana al principio, pero después de unos segundos no pudo evitar sonreír y levantar a su hermanito cuyos pies dejaron de tocar el piso por unos minutos. Tanto Rafael como Miguel Ángel cerraron sus ojos mientras hacían las paces, en silencio, durante aquel abrazo de oso.

"No te asesino aquí mismo nada más porque sé que después te las vas a ver negras con el Maestro Splinter, cabeza hueca." Se burló el ninja de bandana roja después de volver a bajar a Miguel Ángel, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole lleno de afecto. El ninja con la nueva bandana anaranjada pudo leer con facilidad el perdón que se le otorgaba en los brillantes ojos ambarinos de la gruñona tortuga.

"Debemos bajar chicos, Abril debe estar ansiosa por saber lo que pasó." Sugirió un Donatelo lleno de tranquila felicidad.

"Cierto," asintió el hermano mayor, "además, tenemos mucho de qué hablar." Finalizó mirando al menor de sus hermanos para infundirle valor. La risueña sonrisa en el rostro de Leonardo era idéntica a la de Miguel Ángel.

Miguel Ángel bajó primero junto con Leonardo mientras que Rafael se le acercaba a Donatelo para murmurarle al oído: "Creo que va a ser interesante el escuchar lo que el cabeza hueca tiene que decir. Te apuesto cien billetes a que no podrá explicarlo sin usar la palabra 'idiota'."

Donatelo se sonrió divertido y junto con Rafael, siguió a sus hermanos.

**Continuará… XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am grateful. I can't stop smiling. No one is as lucky as I am. Rose has the best beta-reader of all, no offense to the others awesome betas out there. Thank you so much, Dark! XD**

* * *

><p>Leonardo observed his baby brother with immense happiness while Michelangelo was bouncing down the stairs. Just about two hours ago, the young leader lamented the plight his family was suffering from; but now, all his tranquility was completely restored, his resolution was intact, and his love was stronger than ever.<p>

_It's amazing the power my brothers have over me,_ Leonardo mused. _Just one of Mikey's smiles was enough to help me to get rid of my sadness as if by magic. My love for my little brothers is a marvelous gift._

Mikey stopped in front of April's apartment's window, waiting for the others. His eyes, full of joy, looked straight into the eyes of his older brother who looked back at him, smiling too.

_I'm the older brother of three very special brothers! Nobody has been as lucky as me!_ The happiness that filled Leonardo's heart had given a special shine to his eyes. He turned his head to see his two brothers who were following him. They also glanced at their older brother, rejoicing in seeing the gleam which showed that Leonardo was completely happy again; just like them.

The four turtles promptly went through the window, going into their faithful friend's home. When April saw them coming in with huge smiles decorating their faces, she began to cry with joy. She was absolutely sure everything was solved; all of the negative feelings were going to be erased and forgotten. April hugged Leonardo who smiled at her for her sincere display of affection. "It seems the fresh air was good for you, Leo," the redhead opined while she was looking at the little 'fresh air' to embrace him gently at seeing that Mikey was wearing the beautiful smile which he had given up for a long time.

"My sons..." They suddenly heard the voice of Master Splinter, whom, like the woman, was waiting impatiently for the return of the two turtles that had come up to the roof to see the results of their plan. Satisfaction was reflected in all of the features of the skillful rodent's old face. Master Splinter was carrying Michelangelo's little pet. The small kitten jumped down from Splinter's arms, giving an agile leap to the floor and then it quickly approached its owner.

"Klunk, hey buddy!" the youngest turtle exclaimed picking the little animal up from the floor to hug her gently.

"That cat is ten times smarter than you, Knucklehead," Raphael said taking a seat next to the young genius who was already seated upon the couch next to April. Mikey couldn't agree more. Klunk had been fortunate to celebrate in its own way, the return of Leonardo without anything overshadowing the joy of that moment.

Master Splinter sat in the armchair, while Leonardo sat on the carpet next to his baby brother; both in front of the coffee table. Leonardo was willing to be by Mikey's side to cheer him up at all times. Although Michelangelo was ready to accept any additional punishment that his family could impose upon him, even after explaining everything he was going to tell them in detail; he was grateful that his oldest brother was at his side to support him.

As if he had been lurking, waiting to appear on the scene, Casey entered his girlfriend's apartment. "At last!" he exclaimed when he saw all of his friends together once again. "It seems that I arrived just in time. Sorry, Babe, it took me a while, but I came as soon as I got your message," the street fighter said, explaining everything. He approached Michelangelo to give him a pat on his shoulder as a sign of joy for his return. Mikey, in turn, gave him a friendly smile. The young man sat on a chair in the dining room, which he twirled around to support his arms over the back of the chair and his head on his arms.

The whole 'stage' was set for the youngest turtle, now he could unburden his heart of all the annoying weight that afflicted him since the ordeal. Having all of those who loved him before him and enjoying the support of his hero, he couldn't wait any longer.

"I see you've earned the right to use your bandana again, my child." Master Splinter mentioned, seeing the piece of cloth that his youngest son was wearing for the first time in a long time. "Yes, sensei," the young turtle timidly replied, thinking that maybe his father was still upset about the lack of respect he had showed. But he was pleasantly pleased when his father got up and approached him with a smile that matched the open arms the wise sensei offered to his son.

Even though Splinter was the last one to embrace the turtle that everyone missed so much, his embrace didn't mean less to Michelangelo. With the agility that gave him the joy of regaining his young turtle, the good father wrapped his son within loving arms. "Forgive me, Father, I have been so rude to you ..." Michelangelo muttered as he sobbed.

"Don't worry my son, I know you've been through a lot in recent weeks. Now, to help you finish healing, tell us why your heart was ordering you to behave that way," the old master answered, sitting down again.

Michelangelo lowered his gaze, closed his eyes tightly, and exhaling a huge sigh, looked at all of his friends and family members with hesitation. But he got over it, he knew that all of them deserved to know the whole truth, so, he regained his courage and began to speak.

"Even though all of you have forgiven me, especially Leo, I know my behavior isn't justified. But as I mentioned to my big brother, up there on the roof... I did it for all of you ... I did it because I felt an immense hate, because of the contempt that has been ingrained in me, I can feel the disgust filling my mind ..." Began the young turtle clenching his fists, lightly tapping the small table in front of him, scaring his little pet who was lying on his lap.

Everybody was waiting for every word that was going to come out Michelangelo's mouth. All of them were very surprised to hear him talk about it in such a spiteful way.

"Because the only one responsible for me being full of those feelings... is me."

"And don't think that is because I still feel responsible for asking for that stupid wish when I was in front of that damned well. Since the beginning Donnie told me how stupid it was to believe that, but I didn't listen to him. Even Raph's opinion or my father's couldn't dissuade me to change my mind. But a time came when my stupidity completely disappeared, when I saw Leo again while we were prisoners."

"I'm really sorry I wasted the words of encouragement all of you gave me at that time," the youngest expressed mournfully as he looked at his father and his two brothers before him. They all looked at the young turtle with sad smiles like saying that everything was ancient history already. The youngest continued.

"That hatred, disgust and contempt were the feelings that pushed me to do what I did... because there's no one I hate more than... myself."

"What do you mean my child?" the sensei questioned him. The old rat didn't like the direction being taken by the explanation of his son.

"I mean that something really awful had to happen for me to realize how much all of you take care of me!" At hearing this, the faces of all the brothers of Michelangelo showed signs that they understood perfectly what the younger had discovered.

"When I realized how really weak and stupid I am, the burden I represent for all my brothers ... I felt like my very world was falling apart; the faith in myself and my abilities was completely destroyed. While I was convinced that you were suffering because of my stupid desire... it made me feel like a complete nuisance. And although everything was clarified later, I couldn't help thinking that everything I took for granted, wasn't. The reality is very different from what I thought."

"Mikey ..." Donatello started saying, trying to stop the destructive ideas that the mind and heart of his good friend concluded after what happened.

"No, let me finish Donatello! Don't protect me anymore!" Michelangelo demanded without shouting, but with a voice that expressed the desire to unburden his soul. A discreet look from Leonardo told his brothers not to interrupt the youngest again.

"Now that I know it. You don't have to keep pretending any longer," the youngest turtle went on, staring at the surface of the coffee table as if he wanted to break it; as if it was the cause of all that had happened to the family. "All of you have been taking care of me in such a way that I didn't know what it really meant to suffer the consequences of an injury... Before this occurrence, I never had to face real pain, I never have been really wounded! Neither my body nor my heart or my soul or my mind have faced anything, because you all suffered for me."

Everything was true. Michelangelo had three brothers who loved him and who feared to lose him. That's why they had devoted their efforts in body and soul to take care and protect the youngest turtle. Michelangelo's bitter words made his oldest brother remember the origin of an old promise that Donatello, Raphael, and he, had made nearly six years ago.

**Flashback, Leonardo's POV.**

Our little brother was about to turn ten years old and we had nothing to give him. Our search for a toy in good condition was to no avail. We looked for one in every place that didn't mean a threat to the secret of our existence. We even begged Master Splinter to take us to the dump inhabited by the few people who knew about us, but this time, luck was against us.

I was beginning to lose hope, it seemed that all the humans had finally launched a campaign to reuse all of the objects that still were in good condition, because any of our findings weren't usable. We found a pair of skates that lacked wheels; a metal toy car completely dented; a basketball ball had a huge hole that couldn't be patched up because of a large hole; and the list went on and on.

At least, our father had patiently gathered enough money for baking a delicious cake prepared with all of his love. Mikey would enjoy it; a small one, but one of those that promised a lot to the hungry stomachs as well as to their demanding palates. Sighing in defeat, we returned home, resigned to thinking that Mikey would have to resign himself to having just his cake.

The day of celebration, Raph, Donnie and I had agreed that we wouldn't try the dessert so that way Mikey could enjoy more time to savor it. Just when Mikey was about to give us a slice, we told him we didn't want to try it. Mikey got very sad and asked us the reason. We explained him that we had nothing to give him for his birthday and we wanted him to savor the cake to the last crumb.

I remember perfectly that Mikey gave us one of his sweetest smiles at hearing that. That beautiful smile, full of love and generosity, was the main reason for the birth of the promise that I and my two brothers gave that day in the evening, after we pretended to go to sleep, remembering the slices of cake that Mikey shared with us and especially the joy of our little brother when he saw us eating them when we were by his side.

The three of us headed to one of our favorite places to play, guided by the thoughts of love that our little brother had planted again in all of us.

"We are so fortunate to have someone as special as Mikey with us. He really knows how to spread the joy. Don't you think so, guys?" I asked them after a few seconds while I smiled, remembering the joy that Mikey showed at knowing that finally he was a grown up kid as us.

"Sure," Donnie said. The genius was so proud that Mikey had mentioned him that he was his best friend, "our baby brother is so cheerful, so affectionate, being alongside him I never miss the sunshine."

"Now that we have grown up... our training will begin soon as our father has promised us, right?" Raphael asked. We nodded when we realized that our red clad brother was thinking the same as us.

"I don't want Mikey to get hurt... I don't want anybody to hurt him... ever." Raphael added, expressing our thoughts with words.

Just then, I decided it. "Guys, let's make a promise," I said as I got up, full of confidence in what we were doing for the future was the right thing to do. "We will protect our baby brother from any danger. We will never let him know anything that could tarnish his joy or may cause the disappearance of the smile we love so much, and we will never be the cause of something that can make him feel sad or distressed. Are you with me?"

"Of course! We will do our best for him," Donnie exclaimed, full of resolution, standing beside me.

"We will never let anything bad happen to the Knucklehead," Raphael said, his heart also joining to the promise that had been born within us.

_Mikey, I never let anything bad happen to you baby brother... even if I have to face fate or have to stare death right in the eyes,_ I swore to myself as I gathered my hands to my brothers' in a signal of agreement.

**End of the flashback.**

"And you're right, Mikey." Leonardo added after reviewing that memory full of nostalgia. "Long ago the three of us promised we would never let anything bad happen to you, we'd be there for you. You would never have to give up the joy inside you. Donatello and Raphael joined my promise, which had as its main objective to protect you as the wild beast protects their young, with fangs and claws. We intended to keep you away, your whole life, from any suffering.

"Even though you had to deal with minor or superficial wounds, you have never experienced the pain of a very serious wound. A wound that could endanger your life or make you experience the excruciating pain firsthand. You never had the worry that we had to face, sometimes, the possibility of ceasing to exist. We always told you that our wounds didn't hurt us too much. We also told you that we were so good that we only needed a night's rest, but in reality, any of us could have died the next day... We became very good at pretending."

Both Raphael and Donatello, without mentioning Master Splinter and the two human friends, looked at Leonardo in amazement. They couldn't fully understand the reason why the eldest was revealing those truths that three of them had hidden with so many difficulties from the youngest turtle. They didn't want him to suffer more.

When Leonardo finished speaking, Michelangelo stared at his older brother's eyes for a long time. It was one of those moments in which the mischievous turtle wore a look of seriousness so ingrained on his face that anyone who didn't know him well would say that was his true personality.

"So, you've been deceiving me all this time, what the impostor told me was true... the wounds that hurt the most are those when the weapons go through bones... it's a terrible pain ... and you know it pretty well, don't you, Leonardo?" It was so weird to hear the full name of the leader coming out from the lips of the youngest turtle than everyone present stared at him, afraid that Michelangelo could began to behave strangely once again. The tone in Michelangelo's voice rather than reflecting any gratitude instead reflected reproach.

That was the main concern that had been born in the heart of the young leader after learning that the impostor had copied all his memories and thoughts. Maybe the fake turtle had used them against his little brothers, especially against the youngest. Leonardo remembered perfectly the look full of poison his double had shot Michelangelo during the fight. He also remembered the look of guilt and pain that adorned the face of the mischievous turtle at seeing that look and the words which assured him the worst: _"I'm sure something you cherish with all your soul, has been lost forever."_

"Yes Mikey, I know it well. You have seen all the times I have interposed my body between you and the enemies that threatened to eliminate you, like Raphael and Donatello have done it many times as well." Leonardo replied staring into the eyes of his baby brother. "I hope someday you can forgive me for have been so arrogant, Mikey."

A few seconds after those words, Raphael faked a big sneeze. "Upss, sorry Fearless, but you know I'm allergic to bullshit. Why did you say that? Do you really think we believe that you protected our baby brother all this time just because you wanted to show off?" The strongest turtle complained.

"Of course not, Bro. In fact, I have to apologize to you too, guys," the blue clad ninja sighed; ashamed. "I've realized that promise was born due to my inexperience. It was childish and immature of me to think I could protect Mikey all the time. That isn't only impossible, but it's also counterproductive. And you supported me. I dragged both of you to take an oath that is unenforceable."

"Unintentionally, we have deprived our baby brother of a chance to mature properly. The Overprotection is never good. I know it sounds weird for me to say this because I never allow Raphael go out and have fun as often as he wants, and whenever I tell Donatello to not keep himself awake working in his lab until late... but it's true and ... I'm really sorry ... I failed as leader, and the worst is that I failed as the big brother too. Forgive me, guys."

Splinter, whom knew nothing about the secret promise, understood many of the strange behaviors of his older children towards his youngest son. But above all, he had guessed the reason for Michelangelo's strange behavior, but he wanted to hear it from his own son's mouth.

"Don't say that, Leo! If all of you made that promise, it was because you love me a lot!" Mikey exclaimed clinging to one of Leonardo's arms. "You're the best big brothers in the whole world! I was just upset because you had hid all those horrible things from me... When I realized everything you sacrificed for me... I decided that ... that ... **I would do the impossible for you and get you to hate me, that way you would never have to suffer because of me again...!**" The youngest turtle revealed at last with his face streaked with tepid tears.

Needless to say, everybody, after hearing this cry full of sincerity, immediately understood perfectly all of the youngest's foolish actions during that time.

"Is that why you were behaving that way, Knucklehead!? Did you really think we would come to hate you?" Raphael asked in disbelief, looking at his baby brother angrily with his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't believe that his little brother had had an idea like that one. Donatello had exactly the same attitude as the toughest turtle.

"I don't know why are you so surprised, Raph..." Michelangelo replied, remembering everything his brothers had done for him. "I vaguely remember that the impostor dragged me into the cellar after he had hurt me and although I couldn't open my eyes, I regained consciousness for a few seconds during which I had heard perfectly the voice of Donnie shouting: "Mikey is our baby brother! Our duty is to take care of him, not torture him!"

Donatello and Raphael recalled all of the things they had screamed at the fake Leonardo after watching in horror what he had done to their youngest brother.

"I also remember that the impostor came back and you, Raphael, hugged me with all your strength, protecting me, preventing the impostor from taking me. I still can hear the scream that came out from the back of your throat when the fake turtle hurt you with the katana and when he kicked you to separate you from me. I have never felt your love and concern for me as alive as at that time, Brother." Mikey said looking at Raphael with loving gratitude.

"Yeah ... I think... sort of..." Raphael muttered a little embarrassed because of the looks everyone was shooting at him after hearing this tale of love and courage. All of those glances were showing in full, feelings of pride, tenderness and happiness. "But I couldn't stop him from taking you away from me, Mikey," the warrior of red bandana said in a normal tone of voice.

"You did your best to defend Mikey, Raphael. And if you hadn't been so wounded, you would had died in order to prevent it, am I right?" Leonardo said that to erase the feelings of helplessness and worthlessness from the heart of his best friend. Raphael just needed to hear that to blush intensely. Feeling a little uncomfortable because of the well deserved approving glances, the toughest turtle added, "but Donnie bore the brunt when he tried to defend Mikey."

As if on cue, Mikey's eyes welled up with tears at remembering the great sacrifice Donatello had accepted without hesitation, in exchange for his baby brother's welfare. "Oh, Bro, I have no words to express my feelings of admiration for you at the time the impostor had tortured you in that horrible and painful way!" Donatello smiled sweetly at his little brother, if Splinter hadn't come in time, the smartest turtle would have given his life in exchange for a tiny hope that Michelangelo and Raphael had enough time to escape somehow.

"I'll remember for the rest of my life those words, trying to give me courage and hope, Donnie. You repeated them again and again: 'Everything will be just fine' while you endured, before my very eyes, a pain that I'm sure not only affected you physically, because I was feeling it too. I am sure you also got sad thinking it was 'Leo' who made us suffer like that. You were willing to become crippled because of me! If it hadn't been for the Utroms' medicine... I would have gone mad with grief and guilt for what you sacrificed for my sake, Brother."

"Mikey, like Leo and Raph, I would give my life for you. My hands were just a small price to pay. It is always better to be a genius with no hands than a mischievous turtle like you without the precious sense of sight," Donatello said with a tone so generous that April hugged him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Besides, I have a good friend who would have helped me to create a prosthesis," Donatello added, smiling a little, blushing from the kiss, while everybody laughed full of happiness, but Leonardo.

Although his brothers had explained to him in detail everything they had suffered at the hands of the psychopath who had stolen his identity, Leonardo couldn't help but imagine the horrible scenes described by all of them once more. Despite his calm appearance, he could feel again the guilt eating away at every corner of his heart. He closed his eyes for a second to apologize silently. The voice of his little brother broke his train of thoughts.

"Now you know the reason why I wanted you to hate me, guys. I've realized I'm not as good as I thought. You have been protecting me not only because you love me but also because I am completely useless. I could do absolutely nothing against the impostor," the youngest turtle explained, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"That's not true, Michelangelo," Leonardo's voice, full of determination, was heard. "If you couldn't do anything against the impostor it was because your heart is too kind to hurt any of us. The impostor was shielding himself behind a camouflage which perfectly exemplified the coward he was. That being used the love we feel for each other to attack you freely. He knew, because he had copied all my memories and knowledge, that you wouldn't do anything against me."

"Besides, it's not true that you didn't do anything against him, Mikey. Donatello and Raphael told me you confronted the impostor to defend Raphael after he had fallen prey to a hoax. The fact that you have faced someone who had so much in his favor is the perfect example of the value and ability of a great ninja. And that ninja, is you," the oldest brother assured his baby brother, placing a hand on Mikey's head, giving him a smile full of pride. One of those smiles which when reflected in the souls of children, always shown themselves on their faces. Mikey blushed.

"I know I'll regret this later..." Raphael said, beginning to explain his thoughts to help Leonardo erase the false impression their baby brother had about himself. "When we had that fight at home, you gave me a lot of trouble... many times I was amazed that a knucklehead like you could have so many skills... you're a tough nut to crack, Mikey... and... you should be proud of that." After Raphael expressed that, Mikey smiled even more, and his cheeks were stained more intensely.

"Don't forget," Donatello said, trying to do his bit to rebuild the youngest's confidence, "you are the Battle Nexus Champion. If you were really useless, there wouldn't be a statue of you, right next to our father's or Master Yoshi's." When he finished, Donatello winked at his best friend, who at seeing it, was almost free from doubt.

The one who finished rebuilding the confidence building inside Mikey's mind, after Leonardo had laid the foundations on which his brothers had built without fear, was Master Splinter. "My son, even though you haven't put enough effort into your training because of your carefree character, your innate talent has offset those little lapses. You, like all of your brothers, are my pride and joy. My satisfaction has no equal, of every warrior I have ever known in my life, none of them is as good as any of you; your abilities are beyond compare.

"So, it was really stupid of me to think I could make you come to hate me... I was a complete idiot," Michelangelo said, feeling fulfilled at seeing, once again, that the love of his family and his friends was indestructible; not to mention that now he had no doubt that he was one of the essential parts of one of the best groups of warriors who had ever existed. The disgust and contempt he felt for himself, were no more.

"No offense, Dude, but even I would've thought it twice," Casey scoffed at him, no offence intended, he just wanted to bring a smile to his little friend.

"Of course you looked like a complete fool, Mikey!" Donatello shouted, but smiling at his full capacity.

"How could you think it could work, Michelangelo?" April asked, looking at him as if she was looking at an angel, a being that no one could hate.

"If you had fans, all of them would have already gave you a big smack on the head, Moron!" Raphael told him promptly, talking on behalf of... you know who.

"I have to follow your brothers' example, my son, I know that because of your youth you believed that something like that was possible, but in fact... an action like that ... it wasn't very flattering to your intelligence." It was a weird comment, coming from Splinter's mouth; but the good father wanted his youngest son to realize that a father can often be a great friend too.

Mikey heard all of the comments with a smile that expressed how happy he was, and a little embarrassment too. But amid all the voices, he realized that one voice was missing, the voice of the one that had been affected most by the idea that the suffering had advised him to perform.

Michelangelo turned to see his big brother who had his hands on the table with his fingers interlaced, while his eyes were closed and was frowning.

"Leo... are you very angry?" Mikey asked him, feeling a little fearful. He knew his big brother had every right to be angry and Michelangelo feared the meeting which he had enjoyed barely a couple of hours ago, would be the only consolation he would enjoy until Leonardo could finally forgive him.

Leonardo opened his eyes and watched his baby brother carefully. Finally, after several minutes which seemed like hours for Michelangelo, Leonardo said: "You were willing to live hated by all of us just because you thought you were useless and you didn't want us to risk ourselves for you?"

"Y-yes..." Michelangelo hesitated to answer. He knew his plan had been too stupid to work.

"Mikey ..." The blue clad ninja began after hearing the response of his little brother, "Thank you," the eldest turtle thanked him, wrapping a surprised Michelangelo in his arms. "You were willing to sacrifice your own happiness for us. Not only you possess unbounded joy, but you are also the lucky owner of a unique heart. I knew we were very lucky to have you as our baby brother!"

Everyone breathed out, relieved after hearing the words of the blue clad ninja. Expressions of gratitude and a deep love could be heard around the two brothers who had staged almost entirely, all the harrowing experience all of them had all suffered to a lesser or greater degree.

Mikey's confidence, after hearing those loving words, was born again.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Leonardo observaba a su pequeño hermano con una felicidad inmensa mientras el travieso bajaba las escaleras dando saltitos. Apenas unas dos horas atrás, el joven líder se lamentaba de la terrible situación que su familia estaba sufriendo desde hacía tiempo; pero ahora, toda su tranquilidad estaba completamente renovada, su resolución intacta y su amor más fuerte que nunca.<p>

_Es increíble el poder que tienen mis hermanitos sobre mí,_ reflexionaba Leonardo_. Bastó sólo una sonrisa de Mikey para que mi tristeza se evaporara como por arte de magia, mi amor por mis pequeños hermanos es un regalo maravilloso._ Mikey se detuvo frente a la ventana del departamento de Abril, esperando por los demás. Sus ojos, llenos de dicha, miraron directamente a los ojos de su hermano mayor quien le devolvió la mirada sonriéndose.

_¡Soy el hermano mayor de tres chicos muy especiales! ¡Nadie ha tenido una suerte tan espléndida como la mía!_ La felicidad que colmaba el corazón de Leonardo le daba un brillo muy especial a sus ojos, giró su cabeza para ver a sus dos hermanos que lo seguían. Ellos también miraron a su hermano mayor, regocijándose de volver a ver aquel brillo que denunciaba que Leonardo volvía a ser completamente dichoso al igual que ellos.

Las cuatro tortugas entraron con prontitud al hogar de su fiel amiga. Abril, en cuanto los vio entrar con enormes sonrisas decorando sus rostros, se echó a llorar de felicidad. Sin duda alguna ya todo estaba resuelto, los sentimientos negativos estaban destinados a ser borrados y olvidados. Abril abrazó a Leonardo quien se sonrió por la sincera muestra de afecto. "Parece que el aire fresco te sentó muy bien, Leo." Opinó la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar al pequeño y sonriente 'aire fresco' para abrazarlo con dulzura al ver que Mikey había vuelto a usar la hermosa sonrisa a la que había renunciado por un largo tiempo.

"Hijos míos…" Se oyó de pronto la voz de Splinter, quien al igual que la humana, esperaba impaciente el regreso de las dos tortugas que habían subido a la azotea para ver los resultados del plan. La satisfacción se reflejaba en todos los rasgos del anciano rostro del hábil roedor. El Maestro traía en brazos a la pequeña mascota de Miguel Ángel. El pequeño gatito abandonó los brazos de Splinter dando un ágil salto al piso para después acercarse rápidamente a su dueño.

"¡Klunk! ¡Hola amiguito!" Exclamó el más joven levantando al animalito del piso para abrazarlo con delicadeza.

"Ese gato es como diez veces más listo que tú, Cabeza Hueca." Dijo Rafael tomando asiento junto al joven genio quien ya se había sentado junto a Abril en el sofá. Mikey no podía estar más de acuerdo, Klunk había tenido la suerte de celebrar, a su manera, el regreso de Leonardo sin que nada opacara la alegría de ese momento.

El Maestro Splinter se sentó en el sillón. Leonardo se sentó sobre la alfombra al lado de su hermanito, ambos frente a la mesita de centro; Leonardo estaba bien dispuesto a estar del lado de Mikey para animarlo en todo momento. A pesar de que Miguel Ángel estaba listo a aceptar cualquier castigo extra que su familia pudiera imponerle, aún después de la explicación que iba a relatar detalladamente, agradecía que su hermano mayor estuviese a su lado para apoyarlo.

Como si hubiera estado al acecho para aparecer en escena, Casey entró al departamento de su novia. "¡Al fin!" Exclamó al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos una vez más. "Parece que llegué a tiempo, perdona nena si me tardé un poco, pero vine tan pronto como recibí tu mensaje." Terminó diciendo el peleador callejero, acercándose a Miguel Ángel para darle unas palmadas en su hombro en señal de alegría por su regreso; Mikey por su parte le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa. El joven humano se sentó sobre una de las sillas del comedor que giró para apoyar sus brazos sobre el respaldo y su cabeza sobre ellos.

Todo el escenario estaba listo para que el más joven pudiera desahogar su corazón de todo el molesto peso que lo agobiaba desde hacía tiempo. Teniendo a todos los que lo amaban frente a él y gozando del apoyo de su héroe, no podía tardar más.

"Veo que te has ganado el derecho de volver a usar tu bandana, mi niño." Mencionó el maestro observando la prenda que su hijo más joven había estrenado hacía poco tiempo. "Si, sensei." Respondió tímidamente la joven tortuga, pensando que tal vez su padre aún estaba molesto por la falta de respeto que había cometido, pero se vio gratamente desengañado cuando su padre se levantó y se acercó a él con una sonrisa que hacía juego con los brazos abiertos que el sabio sensei le tendía.

Aunque Splinter fue el último en abrazar al que tanto extrañaban todos, su abrazo no significó menos para Miguel Ángel. Con la agilidad que le confería el júbilo de haber recuperado a su pequeño, el buen padre envolvió a su hijo con brazos amorosos. "Perdóname papá, por haber sido tan grosero contigo…" Murmuró Mikey mientras sollozaba.

"No te preocupes hijo mío, sé que has sufrido mucho en estas semanas. Ahora, para que termines de sanar, cuéntanos porque tu corazón te ordenaba comportarte así." Respondió el anciano maestro, sentándose nuevamente.

Miguel Ángel bajó su vista, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y exhalando un enorme suspiro miró a todos sus amigos y familiares con vacilación, pero se repuso prontamente pues sabía que todos ellos merecían saber toda la verdad; así que, recobrando su valor, empezó a hablar.

"A pesar de que todos ustedes me han perdonado, en especial Leo, sé que mi conducta no tiene justificación. Pero tal y como se lo mencioné a mi hermano mayor allá arriba en la azotea… lo hice por todos ustedes… y también lo hice por un odio inmenso, un desprecio que se ha arraigado dentro de mí, un asco que aún puedo sentir llenando mi mente…" Comenzó el más joven apretando sus puños, golpeando levemente la pequeña mesa frente él, asustando a su pequeña mascota que estaba acostada sobre sus piernas.

Todos estaban pendientes de todas las palabras que salían de boca de Miguel Ángel. Se sorprendieron mucho al oírlo hablar de esa forma tan rencorosa.

"Porque el único responsable de que yo esté lleno de esos sentimientos… soy yo."

"Y no crean que es porque aún me sienta responsable por haber pedido ese estúpido deseo, frente a ese condenado pozo. Desde el inicio, Donnie me explicó lo estúpido de creer en eso, pero no lo escuché. Ni siquiera la opinión de Rafa, aunada a la de mi padre, pudo disuadirme de cambiar de opinión. Pero llegó el momento en que mi estupidez desapareció, al ver nuevamente a Leo mientras estábamos prisioneros."

"De verdad lamento el haber desperdiciado las palabras de aliento que me brindaron en esos momentos." Expresó el más joven con voz lastimera mirando a su padre y a sus dos hermanos frente a él. Todos ellos lo miraron con sonrisas tristes que le aseguraban al joven quelonio que todo aquello ya era historia antigua. El más joven continuó.

"Ese odio, ese asco y desprecio son los que me empujaron a hacer lo que hice… porque no hay nadie a quien yo odie más que… a mí mismo…"

"¿A qué te refieres hijo mío?" Le cuestionó su sensei, sin gustarle la dirección que tomaba la explicación de su hijo.

"¡Me refiero a que tuvo que suceder algo realmente espantoso para que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que todos ustedes me cuidan!" Al escuchar eso, los rostros de todos los hermanos de Miguel Ángel mostraban las señales de que habían comprendido a la perfección lo que el más joven había descubierto.

"Cuando me di cuenta de lo realmente inútil y estúpido que soy, de la carga que represento para todos mis hermanos… sentí como mi mundo se caía a pedazos, la fe en mí mismo y en mis capacidades, estaba destruida por completo. Mientras estuve convencido de que todo lo que ustedes padecieron, fue por culpa de mi estúpido deseo… me hizo sentirme como un completo estorbo. Y aunque todo se aclaró después, no pude evitar pensar en que todo lo que yo daba por sentado, no lo era. La realidad es muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba."

"Mikey…" Dijo Donatelo tratando de detener las ideas destructivas que la mente y el corazón de su buen amigo sacaban en claro después de todo lo sucedido.

"¡No, déjame terminar Donatelo! ¡Ya no me protejas más!" Exigió Miguel Angel sin gritar, pero con una voz que expresaba las ganas que tenía de desahogar su alma. Una mirada discreta de Leonardo les indicó a sus hermanos que no volvieran a interrumpir al más joven.

"Ahora lo sé, ya no tienen porque seguir fingiendo," siguió el más joven mirando fijamente la superficie de la mesita frente a la que estaba sentado, como queriendo romperla, como si ella fuera la causante de todo lo que le había sucedido a la familia, "todos ustedes me han estado cuidando para que nunca supiera lo que realmente significa el sufrir las consecuencias de una herida… ¡Antes de todo lo que hemos pasado, nunca había tenido que enfrentar el verdadero dolor, nunca había estado herido de verdad! Ni mi cuerpo, ni mi corazón, ni mi alma, ni mi mente han enfrentado todo lo que ustedes han tenido que sufrir en mi lugar…"

Todo ello era verdad, Miguel Ángel tenía a su lado a tres hermanos que lo adoraban y que temían perderlo, por ello se habían dedicado en cuerpo y alma a cuidar y proteger al más joven. Las amargas palabras de Miguel Ángel, le recordaron a su hermano mayor el origen de una vieja promesa que Donatelo, Rafael y él, habían hecho hacía casi seis años.

**Retrospectiva, punto de vista de Leonardo.**

Nuestro pequeño hermano estaba próximo a cumplir diez años y no teníamos nada para obsequiarle. Nuestra búsqueda por algún juguete en buenas condiciones fue inútil. Revisamos y buscamos minuciosamente en todo lugar que no significara una amenaza para el secreto de nuestra existencia y hasta le suplicamos al Maestro que nos llevara al basurero donde habitaban las pocas personas que saben de nosotros, pero la suerte, en esa ocasión, estaba en nuestra contra.

Empezaba a desesperarme, parecía que todos los humanos al fin habían emprendido una campaña para reutilizar todos los objetos que aún estuviesen en condiciones de ser útiles, porque cualquiera de nuestros hallazgos no estaba en estado de volverse a usar más. Unos patines que encontramos, carecían de ruedas; un cochecito de metal, totalmente abollado; un balón de basquetbol tenía un agujero enorme que no podía parcharse, pues le faltaba ese pedazo; y la lista seguía y seguía.

Cuando menos, nuestro padre había juntado pacientemente el dinero suficiente para que Mikey disfrutara de un delicioso pastel preparado con todo su amor; pequeñito, pero de esos que prometen mucho tanto a los estómagos hambrientos como a los paladares exigentes. Suspirando derrotados, regresamos a casa, pensando resignados que Mikey tendría que conformarse sólo con su pastel.

El día de la celebración, Rafa, Donnie y yo habíamos acordado que no íbamos a probar el postre para que Mikey pudiera deleitarse mucho más tiempo saboreándolo. Justo cuando Mikey iba a darnos una rebanada, le dijimos que no queríamos probarlo, Mikey se puso triste y nos preguntó la razón, nosotros le explicamos que no teníamos nada que darle por su cumpleaños y por eso queríamos que saboreara hasta la última migaja del pastel.

Recuerdo a la perfección que Mikey nos obsequió una de sus sonrisas más dulces al escuchar eso. Esa hermosa sonrisa, llena de amor y generosidad, fue la principal razón del nacimiento de la promesa que yo y mis dos hermanos hicimos ese día en la noche, después de que pretendimos irnos a dormir, recordando los pedacitos de pastel que Mikey compartió con nosotros y sobre todo la alegría de nuestro pequeño hermano al vernos saborearlo junto con él.

Los tres nos dirigimos a uno de nuestros lugares favoritos para jugar, guiados por los pensamientos de amor que nuestro pequeño hermano había sembrado una vez más en todos nosotros.

"Somos muy afortunados de tener a alguien tan especial como Mikey con nosotros, él sí que sabe contagiar la alegría ¿no lo creen chicos?" Pregunté después de unos segundos mientras me sonreía al recordar el gozo que Mikey dejaba aflorar al saberse ya un niño grande como nosotros.

"Claro," respondió Donnie, orgulloso de que Mikey una vez le mencionó que él era su mejor amigo, "nuestro hermanito es tan alegre, tan cariñoso, que junto a él, nunca extraño la luz del sol."

"Ahora que ya todos somos grandes… comenzará nuestro entrenamiento, tal y como nuestro padre nos ha prometido, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Rafael; nosotros asentimos al reconocer que nuestro hermano de rojo pensaba lo mismo que nosotros.

"No quiero que Mikey salga lastimado… no quiero que nadie le haga daño... nunca." Añadió Rafael manifestando con palabras nuestros pensamientos.

Justo en ese momento lo decidí. "Chicos, vamos a hacer una promesa." Dije levantándome, lleno de confianza en que lo que hacíamos para el futuro, era lo correcto. "Protegeremos a nuestro hermanito de cualquier peligro, nunca le dejaremos saber nada que pueda empañar su alegría o que pueda provocar la desaparición de la sonrisa que tanto amamos y nunca seremos la causa de algo que pueda hacerlo sentirse triste o angustiado. ¿Están conmigo?"

"¡Claro! Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por él." Exclamó Donnie lleno de resolución, poniéndose de pie, a mi lado.

"Nunca dejaremos que algo malo le pase al cabeza hueca." Dijo Rafael uniendo su corazón también a la promesa que acababa de nacer dentro de nosotros.

_Mikey, nunca permitiré que algo malo te suceda hermanito… aunque tenga que desafiar al destino o tenga que ver a la muerte directamente a los ojos. _Me juré a mí mismo mientras juntaba mis manos a las de mis hermanos en señal de unanimidad.

**Fin de la retrospectiva.**

"Y tienes razón, Mikey." Añadió Leonardo después de repasar aquel recuerdo lleno de nostalgia. "Nosotros tres, hace tiempo, prometimos que nunca dejaríamos que nada malo te sucediera, que estaríamos ahí para que nunca tuvieras que renunciar a la alegría que llevas dentro de ti. Donatelo y Rafael se unieron a mi promesa, el cual tenía como principal objetivo protegerte tal y como lo hacen las fieras con sus crías, con colmillos y garras. Tuvimos la intención de apartarte durante toda tu vida de cualquier sufrimiento."

"Aunque has tenido que lidiar con heridas pequeñas o superficiales, nunca has experimentado el dolor de una herida tan grave que pudiera poner en peligro tu vida o que pudiera hacerte pasar por momentos horrorosos al experimentar el dolor insoportable en carne propia. Nunca has tenido que preocuparte porque alguno de nosotros haya tenido que enfrentar, a veces, la posibilidad de dejar de existir, pues nosotros siempre te hemos dicho que nuestras heridas no nos dolían tanto o que estábamos tan bien que sólo con una noche de descanso podríamos quedar como nuevos cuando en realidad alguno de nosotros podría morir al día siguiente… nos volvimos muy buenos para fingir."

Tanto Rafael como Donatelo, sin contar al Maestro Splinter y a los dos humanos, miraban a Leonardo llenos de asombro, sin comprender en su totalidad la razón por la cual el mayor estaba revelando aquellas verdades que ellos tres habían escondido con tantas dificultades al conocimiento del más joven para ahorrarle sufrimientos.

Cuando Leonardo terminó de hablar, Miguel Ángel miró largamente a su hermano mayor a los ojos, fue uno de esos momentos en los cuales la traviesa tortuga usaba un gesto de seriedad tan marcado en su rostro que cualquiera que no lo conociera, diría que esa era su personalidad de siempre.

"Entonces, me han engañado todo este tiempo, lo que el impostor me dijo era verdad… las heridas que más duelen son las que atraviesan los huesos… es un dolor espantoso… y tú lo sabes bien, ¿verdad Leonardo?" Era tan raro escuchar el nombre completo del líder saliendo de labios del más joven que todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo, temerosos de que Miguel Ángel comenzara a portarse otra vez de forma extraña. El tono en la voz de Miguel Ángel, en vez de reflejar gratitud por lo que le habían evitado, evidenciaba sin lugar a dudas el reproche.

Esa era la principal preocupación que había nacido en el corazón del joven líder después de enterarse de que el impostor había copiado todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos; que los hubiese usado en contra de sus hermanos, sobre todo, en contra del más joven. Leonardo recordaba a la perfección la mirada llena de ponzoña que su maligno doble le había dirigido a Miguel Ángel durante la pelea; también recordaba la expresión de culpa y dolor que adornó el rostro de la traviesa tortuga al ver eso y las palabras que le aseguraban lo peor: _Estoy seguro que algo que tu apreciabas con toda tu alma, se ha perdido para siempre._

"Si Mikey, lo sé bien. Tú mismo has presenciado todas las veces que me he interpuesto entre tu persona y los enemigos que amenazaban con eliminarte, al igual que muchas veces lo hizo Rafael o Donatelo." Respondió Leonardo con la mirada fija en los ojos de su hermanito. "Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme el haber sido tan arrogante, Mikey."

Unos segundos después de esas palabras, Rafael fingió un gran estornudo. "Upss, lo siento Intrépido, pero sabes bien que soy alérgico a las estupideces. ¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso? ¿Crees que haber protegido a nuestro hermanito durante todo este tiempo fue sólo para presumir?" Le reclamó el más fuerte.

"Claro que no hermano, y de hecho, tengo que pedirles disculpas a ustedes también, chicos." Añadió el ninja de azul suspirando avergonzado. "Me he dado cuenta que aquella promesa fue producto de mi inexperiencia. Fue infantil e inmaduro de mi parte el pensar que podía proteger a Mikey todo el tiempo; eso no sólo es imposible, sino que también es de lo más contraproducente. Y ustedes me apoyaron, los arrastré a hacer un juramento que es imposible de cumplir."

"Sin querer, hemos privado a nuestro hermanito de la oportunidad de madurar correctamente, la sobreprotección nunca es buena; sé que suena raro que yo lo diga porque nunca dejo a Rafael salir a divertirse todas las veces que quiere y que siempre vigilo a Donatelo para que no se desvele trabajando en su laboratorio… pero es la verdad y… realmente lo lamento… he fallado como líder en ese aspecto y lo peor es que fallé siendo el hermano mayor, perdónenme chicos."

Splinter, quien no sabía nada de aquella promesa secreta, comprendía en ese momento muchos de los comportamientos de sus hijos mayores en relación al más joven; pero sobre todo, había adivinado la razón del extraño comportamiento de Miguel Ángel, pero quería escucharlo de su propio hijo.

"¡No digas eso, Leo! ¡Si juraron eso es porque me quieren mucho!" Exclamó Mikey aferrándose a uno de los brazos de Leonardo. "¡Son los mejores hermanos mayores del mundo! Sólo estaba molesto porque me habían ocultado todo eso… Cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que ustedes sacrificaban por mí… decidí que… que… **¡Que haría hasta lo imposible para que me odiaran, así nunca más tendrían que sufrir por mi causa!**" Reveló por fin el más joven con su rostro surcado de tibias lágrimas.

Huelga decir que todos los presentes, después de escuchar ese grito lleno de sinceridad, de inmediato comprendieron a la perfección todas las insensatas acciones del más joven durante todo ese tiempo.

"¡¿Por eso te portabas de esa forma, Cabeza Hueca?! ¿De verdad creíste que llegaríamos a odiarte?" Preguntaba Rafael lleno de incredulidad, mirándolo con enojo, cruzado de brazos. No podía creer que su pequeño hermano hubiese tenido una idea como esa. Donatelo tenía exactamente la misma actitud que el más rudo.

"No sé por qué te sorprende tanto, Rafa…" Replicó Miguel Ángel, recordando todo lo que sus hermanos habían hecho por él, "recuerdo vagamente que el impostor me arrastró después de herirme hasta la bodega donde nos había encerrado, y aunque no pude abrir los ojos, recobré el conocimiento por unos escasos segundos durante los cuales escuché a la perfección la voz de Donnie que gritaba: "¡Mikey es nuestro hermanito! ¡Nuestro deber es cuidarlo, no torturarlo!" Donatelo y Rafael recordaron todo lo que le habían gritado al falso Leonardo después de haber visto con horror lo que le había hecho al más joven.

"Recuerdo también que el impostor regresó y tú, Rafael, me abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas, protegiéndome, impidiendo que me llevara con él. Aún puedo escuchar el grito que salió desde el fondo de tu garganta cuando ese maldito te hirió con la katana y cuando te golpeó para alejarte de mí. Jamás había sentido tu amor y tu preocupación por mí, tan vivos como en ese momento, hermano." Dijo Mikey mirando a Rafael con amorosa gratitud.

"Si… creo que algo hay de eso…" Murmuró Rafael, un poco avergonzado por las miradas que todos le dirigían después de haber escuchado ese pequeño relato de amor y valor, miradas todas que manifestaban, en su totalidad, sentimientos de orgullo, ternura y felicidad. "Pero no pude impedir que ese malnacido te llevara con él… Mikey." Dijo con un tono normal de voz el guerrero de bandana roja.

"Hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance para defender a Mikey, Rafael. Y si el estado en el que te encontrabas te lo hubiera permitido, hubieras muerto para poder impedirlo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Leonardo para arrancar esa sensación de impotencia e inutilidad del corazón de su mejor amigo. Rafael sólo necesitaba eso para enrojecer hasta las orejas. Sintiéndose un poco incómodo por las bien merecidas miradas de aprobación, el más rudo añadió: "Pero Donnie se llevó la peor parte."

Esa fue la señal para que los ojos de Mikey volvieran a ponerse cristalinos al recordar el gran sacrificio que Donatelo había aceptado sin dudar, a cambio del bienestar de su hermanito. "¡Oh, hermano, no tengo palabras para expresar mis sentimientos de admiración por ti en el momento en que el impostor te sometía a esa tortura tan horrible y dolorosa!" Donatelo le sonrió a su pequeño hermano dulcemente. Si Splinter no hubiese llegado tan a tiempo, el más listo hubiera dado su vida a cambio de una ínfima esperanza de que Miguel Ángel y Rafael hubieran tenido tiempo para escapar de alguna forma.

"Voy a recordar el resto de mi vida las palabras que intentaban darme valor y esperanza, Donnie. Me lo repetías una y otra vez: 'Todo va a estar bien' mientras soportabas, frente a mis ojos, un dolor que estoy seguro no sólo te afectaba físicamente, pues al igual que yo, tú también te entristecías de que fuera 'Leo' el que nos hacía sufrir de esa forma. ¡Estabas dispuesto a quedar lisiado por mí! Si no hubiera sido por la medicina de los Utroms… hubiera enloquecido de pena y de culpa por lo que sacrificaste por mi causa, hermano."

"Yo, Mikey, al igual que Leo y Rafa, daría mi vida por ti; mis manos sólo eran un pequeño precio a pagar. Siempre es mucho mejor un genio como yo, sin manos, que un travieso como tú, sin el preciado sentido de la vista." Dijo Donatelo con un tono de sinceridad tan desprendido, que Abril lo abrazó y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. "Además, tengo a mi buena amiga que me hubiera ayudado a crear unas prótesis." Agregó Donatelo sonriéndose un poco, sonrojado por el beso, mientras que todos reían llenos de contento; menos Leonardo.

A pesar de que sus hermanos le habían explicado con detalles todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir a manos del sicópata que había robado su identidad, Leonardo no podía evitar imaginarse las horribles escenas descritas por todos ellos una vez más. A pesar de su apariencia tranquila, volvía a sentir la culpa corroyendo hasta el último rincón de su corazón. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo para pedir perdón silenciosamente. La voz de su pequeño hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Ahora ya saben la razón por la cual quería que me odiaran, chicos. Me he dado cuenta de que no soy tan bueno como yo creía. Me han estado protegiendo no sólo por amor, sino porque también soy un completo inútil. No pude hacer absolutamente nada en contra del impostor." Explicó el más joven sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado.

"Miguel Ángel, eso no es verdad." Se escuchó la voz llena de determinación de Leonardo. "Si tú no pudiste hacer nada en contra del impostor, fue porque tu corazón es demasiado bondadoso como para herir a alguno de nosotros. El impostor se escudaba detrás de un camuflaje que ejemplificaba a la perfección lo cobarde que era. Ese ser usó en su contra el amor que nos tenemos para poder atacarlos con toda libertad, él sabía bien, ya que había copiado todos mis recuerdos y conocimientos, que ustedes no harían nada en contra mía."

"Además, no es verdad que no hicieras nada en contra de él, Mikey. Donatelo y Rafael me contaron que tú te enfrentaste al impostor para defender a Rafael después de que había caído, presa de un engaño. El que te hayas enfrentado a alguien que tenía tanto a favor, es para mí el perfecto ejemplo del valor y la capacidad de un gran ninja, y ese, eres tú." Le aseguró el hermano mayor al más chico, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Mikey, dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de orgullo, una de esas sonrisas que se reflejan en el alma de los niños, mostrándose después sobre sus rostros. Mikey se sonrojó.

"Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto después," dijo Rafael comenzando a explicarse para también ayudarle a Leonardo a arrancar esa falsa impresión que el consentido de todos tenía sobre él mismo, "pero cuando nos peleamos en casa, me diste mucha guerra… muchas veces me quedé sorprendido de que un enano como tú pudiese tener tantas capacidades… eres un hueso duro de roer, Cabeza Hueca… y… deberías sentirte orgulloso de eso." Después de expresar eso, Mikey se sonrió aún más y sus mejillas se colorearon más intensamente.

"No olvides," dijo Donatelo poniendo su granito de arena para reconstruir la confianza del más joven, "que eres el Campeón del Nexo de Batalla. Si de verdad fueras un inútil, no tendrías una estatua que le hace compañía a la de nuestro padre y a la del sensei Yoshi." Añadió Donatelo guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amigo, quien al ver eso, casi estuvo libre de toda duda.

El que terminó de reconstruir el edificio de la confianza dentro de la mente de Mikey, después de que Leonardo había colocado los cimientos sobre los que sus hermanos construyeron sin miedo, fue el Maestro Splinter. "Hijo mío, a pesar de que en contadas ocasiones no has puesto el empeño suficiente en tus entrenamientos debido a tu carácter despreocupado, tu talento innato ha compensado esos pequeños lapsos. Tú, al igual que todos tus hermanos, eres mi orgullo y mi felicidad. Mi satisfacción no tiene rival, ningún guerrero, de todos los que he conocido en mi vida, tiene comparación con ustedes, sus habilidades son incomparables."

"Entonces, de verdad que fue una estupidez de mi parte pensar que podía lograr que ustedes llegaran a odiarme… fui un completo idiota." Dijo Miguel Angel, sintiéndose pleno al comprobar, una vez más, que el amor de su familia y de sus amigos era indestructible; eso sin contar con que ahora no tenía duda alguna de que era una de las partes indispensables de uno de los mejores grupos de guerreros que han existido. El asco y el desprecio que sentía por su persona, ya no existían más.

"No te ofendas compadre, pero hasta yo me lo hubiera pensado dos veces." Se burló Casey, pero sin ánimo de molestarlo, sólo quería hacer sonreír a su pequeño amigo.

"¡Claro que te viste como un tonto, Mikey!" Le gritó Donatelo, pero sonriéndole a toda su capacidad.

"¿Cómo fue posible que se te ocurriera una cosa como esa, Miguel Ángel?" Preguntaba Abril, mirándolo como si mirara a un ángel, un ser al que nadie puede odiar.

"¡Si tuvieras admiradoras, ya todas te habrían dado una paliza por tarado!" Añadió Rafael con prontitud, hablando por… ya saben quiénes.

"Tengo que seguir el ejemplo de tus hermanos, hijo mío, sé que por causa de tu juventud creíste que algo como eso era posible, pero en verdad… una acción como esa… no fue muy halagadora para tu inteligencia." Fue un raro comentario, viniendo de boca de Splinter; pero el buen padre quería que su hijo más pequeño se diera cuenta de que un padre muchas veces puede ser también un gran amigo.

Mikey escuchaba todos los comentarios con una sonrisa que expresaba lo contento que estaba, además de un poco de vergüenza. Pero en medio de todas las voces, se dio cuenta de que faltaba la voz del que más se había visto afectado por la idea que el sufrimiento le había aconsejado llevar a cabo.

Miguel Ángel volteó a ver a su hermano mayor quien tenía sus manos sobre la mesa con sus dedos entrelazados, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

"Leo… ¿estás muy enojado?" Preguntó Mikey un poco temeroso. Sabía que su hermano mayor estaba en todo su derecho de estarlo y temía que la feliz reunión de la que había disfrutado hacía apenas un par de horas, fuera el único consuelo del que gozaría hasta que Leonardo lo perdonara definitivamente.

Leonardo abrió sus ojos y observó a su hermanito con detenimiento. Al fin, después de varios minutos, que para Mikey fueron como horas, Leonardo preguntó: "¿Estabas dispuesto a vivir odiado por todos nosotros sólo porque pensaste que eras un inútil y no querías que nos volviéramos a arriesgar por ti?"

"S-si…" Titubeó Miguel Ángel al contestar. Sabía que su plan había sido demasiado estúpido para funcionar.

"Mikey…" Comenzó el ninja de azul después de escuchar la respuesta de su pequeño hermano, "Gracias." Agradeció el mayor, envolviendo a un sorprendido Miguel Ángel entre sus brazos. "Estabas dispuesto a sacrificar tu propia felicidad por nosotros, no sólo posees una alegría sin límites, sino que también eres el afortunado poseedor de un corazón único. ¡Sabía que éramos muy afortunados de tenerte como nuestro hermanito!"

Todo mundo respiró aliviado después de oír las palabras del ninja de azul. Expresiones de gratitud y de un profundo amor pudieron escucharse en torno a los dos hermanos que habían protagonizado casi en su totalidad, toda la horrenda experiencia que todos habían sufrido en menor o mayor grado.

La confianza de Mikey, después de escuchar las amorosas palabras de todos, renació.

**Continuará…**


	26. Chapter 26

**You are the best of the best, Dark Underworld. Thank you! :D**

* * *

><p>The dawn of the next day found all the family members still talking. It had been very pleasant to see how a conversation that had begun with seriousness had changed into one that was overflowing with joy and happiness. Despite the loving environment, Leonardo and Michelangelo began to nod off.<p>

The youngest turtle had finally got rid of the burden that overwhelmed him, but he still had to get rid of the side effects the ordeal had left with him. Several days earlier, after knowing that his older brother had gone to live away from his family, he hadn't been able to sleep well. And Leonardo, with the habit of not taking care of himself before being one hundred percent sure that his family was fine, hadn't slept more than a few hours each night since April had welcomed him into her home.

Inadvertently, Michelangelo leaned his head on Leonardo's shoulder, after the little surprise, the sword wielder enjoyed the warmth of his little brother's body. Smiling softly, the young leader placed one arm over his baby brother's shoulders; that way Mikey wouldn't fall. Feeling how his brother had gotten closer to his body, the young turtle hugged his oldest brother. Speaking with a weary but clear voice, Leonardo asked permission from his father to go to bed.

Master Splinter granted the permission immediately. April, as an intelligent and farsighted woman, modified a small room that was in a corner of her antique shop; changing it from a small storehouse into a bedroom for visits. Her common sense, after sharing so many experiences with her mutant friends, had advised her to have that room for anything that could happen. Fighting against crime is an activity that can give many unpleasant surprises. This was the room that Leonardo had used since his arrival.

Everyone agreed that Leonardo and Michelangelo should use that room to enjoy more time to be with each other. Besides, the others weren't so tired and didn't want to go to sleep until nightfall, and were doing fine because they weren't so tired. Leonardo and Michelangelo got to their feet to leave.

"Mikey, do you really want to bunk down with me?" the older brother asked to the sleepy turtle to be sure of his little brother's wishes. The question seemed a bit absurd to Donatello and Raphael; but, considering that from that day on Michelangelo would have a closer relationship with a harsh and cruel reality, he may no longer want to be treated as before.

In response, the sleepy turtle opened his eyes just a little, smiled hopefully and wrapped his arms around the neck of his big brother's whose heart was overflowing with joy. The pleasant surprises seemed to be endless since the misunderstandings had ended.

"I think that action shows a sublime eloquence." Donatello smiled at seeing that. Then, approaching his little brother, Donatello gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Mikey gave his best smile to his best friend. "Sleep well, guys," the smartest turtle finished looking fondly at Leonardo.

"I don't think you needed to ask," Raphael said to Leonardo. The emerald skin warrior couldn't hide his joy as he realized that his youngest brother would never give up his charming personality. "Goodnight Leo, take care of the little fool for a while," the toughest turtle told his brother in blue as he caressed tenderly his baby brother's head. After smiling, Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at Raphael, who smacked him softly; another sign of affection.

Leonardo chuckled, nodded and started walking. Guided by his big brother, Michelangelo descended the spiral staircase which connected the apartment with the antique shop. Carefully, Leonardo took his little brother to the bedroom. Once there, he thought for a moment that Michelangelo had regained his strength because the funny turtle launched himself into the bed, Leonardo laughed, very amused.

The youngest turtle dropped all his protective gear on the floor, but was careful to place his new bandana next to his brother's. Leonardo had taken another blanket from the closet. After that, he laid down next to his baby brother after stripping himself of his belt, elbow pads and knee pads.

Michelangelo brought himself closer to his big brother and snuggled next to him. Immediately, Leonardo covered his body up with the blanket as well as his baby brother's and then he wrapped his arms around Michelangelo's body to hold him captive the whole time while they were sleeping. The mischievous turtle smile was so big that it was obvious that he enjoyed being once again with his oldest brother.

_I hope that all the happiness we are enjoying today will last forever__._ Another wish expressed in silence from the youngest turtle, but this time, unlike the first one he had wished for in front of the well, this wish was formulated with the intention of being a participant in the process to transform it into a solid reality. The happy prisoner and his loving jailer finally fell asleep.

Both turtles slept twenty-four straight hours; all that day and its corresponding night, of course without considering the obligatory breaks due to the calls of nature. Donatello and Raphael entered twice to the room to make sure their brothers were good. Cautiously they approached the bed only to find that Michelangelo and Leonardo were sleeping peacefully side by side.

Donatello was glad of the well deserved rest his brothers were enjoying. The deep sleep combined with the pleasant dreams and the longed closeness were the perfect remedy for tiredness with that anxiety had overwhelmed them. The young genius found himself very surprised when he saw one of those rare occasions when his hot-head brother showed his well-hidden sensitive side.

Raphael gently touched his baby brother's cheek and then he did the same on his big brother's forehead. Full of happiness, Donatello smiled and he also showed his brotherly love tucking the two turtles in that were sleeping happily. The smartest turtle looked at the turtle in red who indicated him with a head motion that they had to leave the room; they came out quietly.

"Do you think they will wake up soon, Donnie?" Raphael asked.

"I think it doesn't matter, Raph. If our brothers need to sleep for a whole week, for me it's perfect. Don't worry about them, they are better than good."

Blindly trusting in the words of his brother in purple, Raphael and Donatello went up stairs to April's department to follow the example of their siblings.

When they reached the second floor, both went to sleep. Raphael and Donatello sat on the couch, but the hot-head turtle felt that his brother would be more comfortable if he had the couch just for him.

"I'll sleep on the floor, Brainiac."

Donatello frowned after hearing that. He also wanted to enjoy company like his best friend. Taking advantage of knowing that Raphael was in a good mood, after seeing him so worried about Michelangelo and Leonardo, Donatello said in a tone that he well knew that Raphael's conscious brain would not detect, but his affectionate unconscious mind would, "Raph, the weather is a bit chilly, but with a blanket I won't be comfortable either... could you stay awhile with me on the couch?"

It happened just as Donatello's incredible intellect had calculated, Raphael agreed, thinking it would be just for a little while. Raphael didn't realize that the young genius, when he sat beside him, quietly began to gently rub his older brother's shell. Donatello knew, since a long time that doing it helped Raphael to relax a lot.

Moments later, Raphael's mind left the real world to get lost in the dream world. Resting his head on his smart little brother's shoulder, Raphael began to snore softly. Donatello smiled, knowing that Raphael would be by his side all night. All turtles enjoyed a good dose of brotherly love.

Just as the sun which began slowly, but without a doubt, to emerge from the horizon, two turtles, those who had been separated for a long time because of an unexpected trial of destiny, began to awaken after enjoying the first night that had become a bridge between the tortuous past and a promising future.

Leonardo was the first one to open his eyes completely. Although Michelangelo still had his eyes closed, the young leader knew his little brother was awake as well. While the younger turtle rested his head on the shoulder of his older brother, the turtle in blue spent those minutes to satisfy the hunger of love they both had touching and stroking gently the head of his baby brother with his fingertips.

"I don't want to get up ever, Leo," Michelangelo muttered. Leonardo smiled at that.

"I wish we could, Mikey... but, aren't you hungry?" Leo asked, his voice wrapped in an amused tone.

Michelangelo took a while to respond, but finally said, "Did you have to remind me the biggest disadvantage of my idea?" After saying that, Michelangelo opened his eyes. A gaze that reflected an immense joy welcomed him.

"Good morning, Leo," Michelangelo said, the folds of his mouth stretched widely to frame his tender smile.

"Good morning, Mikey," Leonardo replied, delighted to hear his name and enjoying pronouncing his baby bro's name.

"Leo ..." the youngest turtle went on talking, but the break in his voice, coupled with lowering his eyes, filled the heart of the big brother with concern.

"Yes, Mikey?" Leonardo asked, trying to prevent his concern from being too obvious.

"From now on ... You won't hide anything from me, right?" That question was born because of a concern the youngest turtle still had about Leonardo.

"Nothing Mikey, you have the right to know everything that happens. As I said, I thought that protecting you from everything, was right. But I have noticed that your soul has an exemplary fortitude. You will witness much more violence; you will be the repository of so much suffering. You will, along with three of us who will have to experience all of those bad experiences the world has prepared for us, still be the little, mischievous turtle we all love," Leonardo finished, kissing his baby brother's forehead.

"I'll never gonna change, bro!" Michelangelo exclaimed, full of conviction.

"You're wrong, little brother, you will do it; but I don't mean you will stop being who you are. What I meant was that suffering is an experience that helps us grow and become better. It may sound bad, but it's the truth. The bitter experience you had to face, has managed to change your smile, now it's brighter than ever," the young leader said with sincerity and then he continued.

"I love you so much, Mikey. Even though I've already promised that I'll never tell you a lie again, that doesn't prevent me from taking care of you, as our brothers do. All I want is that the day I leave this world for good, to hear from your mouth that thanks to all your older brothers, you never stopped being happy. The chains of fate that bind us, will never be an obstacle for me, I swear, we can break them together."

"Thanks bro, really. I will make a promise too. I will devote myself to be better every day, that way you won't have to worry about me so much." The tone full seriousness and commitment which filled the youngest turtle's voice, made Leonardo smile.

Michelangelo continued.

"Now, brother, please, there's something I want to know..." the youngest asked.

"Ask whatever you want little bro."

"Tell me... what happened to you in the lab?"

Leonardo's first reaction upon hearing the question was to frown; and his first thought, to try to evade the question. For a few seconds the older brother had given in to the habit of trying to hide the painful facts to his baby brother. But it was time to get rid of that habit, it was time to show due respect to the doubts of his little brother; he had to tell him the truth.

Before speaking, Leonardo closed his eyes and concentrated to remember everything that had happened. Michelangelo never lost sight of the gestures and actions of his older brother, not because he didn't trust him, but rather, because he was eager to know what had happened to his big brother during the fight and while he was confined in that place. And he knew, instinctively, that Leonardo wouldn't only express everything with words but also with his eloquent body language.

Finally, Leonardo opened his eyes. Michelangelo was waiting for the slightest movement of the lips of his brother.

The young leader began. "Forgive the dumb excuse, Mikey, but the headache I had before entering the secret lab, really started to bother me after our enemies appeared. That's why I couldn't react in time to see Hun's huge fist approaching me. The blow had thrown me towards the huge glass cylinders. My shell protected me from the impact with the hard glass. I fell to the floor completely soaked by the liquid that was inside the huge container that was shattered. I would have risen immediately but I felt a sting on one of my arms. At that moment I thought a piece of glass had cut me, but I was so wrong."

"I barely had time to look askance at a creature that was shaped like a small jellyfish; it was transparent, but it hadn't tentacles. I had no doubt that weird creature had stung or bitten me. Just then, I realized that with the bite, that thing had injected me some strange substance, almost instantly I felt the effect; I was paralyzed."

"I tried to move, but couldn't. I also tried to scream, but the outcome was the same. What I saw then made me think that a hallucinogenic substance had also entered my body as I was still ignorant about the capabilities of that creature. Almost all the liquid that was spilled on the floor around me began to pile up in front of my eyes, taking the shape of my body."

"I swear I thought that for a moment a ghost loomed menacingly over me, because the copying body was completely transparent; but, a few seconds later, it became solid and full of color. Although I couldn't see it so well because of the white smoke that helped douse the flames, I could see that it was identical to me."

"If I hadn't been paralyzed, I would have been speechless at seeing that 'it' opened his eyes, looked over at me and smiled in a sick way." Michelangelo, upon hearing the words of his big brother, recalled the maniacal smile of the impostor. He had chills for a second.

"Are you okay, Mikey?" the blue clad turtle asked, realizing how the body of his baby brother had reacted.

"I'm fine, Leo," his baby brother assured him. "If you were in shock at seeing that, we had the same impression when we thought that thing was you... You would have thought the same if it had been one of us." When Leonardo imagined the face of his little brother who was so close to him, smiling in that insane way, he had the same reaction as his youngest brother.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Michelangelo asked him, also feeling the shuddering of his big brother's body.

"It's awful..."

After a short time, used to get rid that horrible mental image, Michelangelo asked his brother to continue. "What happened after that, Leo?"

"The impostor began to move one of his hands closer to my forehead, but he did it very slowly, it seemed that it was hard for him to control the body he had just copied. During those moments I could hear the explosions, screams, blows and Hun's curse words while you were fighting against him. Then... "

Leonardo paused, it wasn't easy for him to talk about certain things with his baby brother, he wasn't used to share with the youngest turtle, the sad or unpleasant aspects of the fights.

"Leo?"

"I am sorry, Mikey. It's hard for me to get rid of this silly habit..." Leonardo couldn't help to stop talking again.

"Did the impostor hurt you, Leo?" Michelangelo asked at seeing the indecision in his brother's voice. The sea green turtle looked at his brother with deep sadness.

"I don't know how he did it..." Leonardo said at last, "but when his hand touched my head, I could feel his nails digging in my forehead, piercing my skull, but there wasn't any wound... It was a strange sensation, quite unpleasant and uncomfortable. Suddenly, when I felt that his hand was deep inside my head, I was forced to remember everything I knew, felt and thought. It was like he made me to recount all the important aspects of my life, in just a few seconds." An almost imperceptible wince of pain accompanied those words, but it hadn't been unnoticed to the young turtle.

"He caused you a lot of pain, didn't he?" Michelangelo returned to interrogate his brother, but he already knew the answer; after all, he had experienced firsthand the total lack of compassion of the extinct creature.

"...Yes," Leonardo answered without wanting to give Michelangelo too many details. He didn't want his little brother to hear a lie, but at least, with that answer, Michelangelo wouldn't insist.

Michelangelo was silent for a while, like his older brother. But the young turtle continued questioning him.

"What happened next?"

"After a few seconds, my headache became unbearable. The impostor began to remove his hand from my brain. But the strange thing is I wasn't injured, I didn't bleed, and it left me no scar. After that, he began to take off all my protective gear, he stripped me of my sword sheaths and my bandana."

"My senses were threatening to abandon me; but a few seconds before losing consciousness, I heard all of you screaming my name. All I could do was look at the impostor who started walking in the direction of your voices. I had never felt more hopeless and useless in my whole life, little brother." Michelangelo looked in amazement at his brother's face and heard his words in disbelief. Leonardo's face rarely showed any negative feelings the young leader experienced and his voice hadn't the anguished tone that his words were full with at that moment.

"Despite being paralyzed, I tried to do my best getting up ... that effort made me pass out..." Leonardo ended that sentence with words that were unmistakably tinged with shame; and the youngest turtle noticed that immediately.

"Leo... it has always bothered you that we believe that you are perfect, right?" Michelangelo asked looking directly into his big brother's eyes. Leonardo didn't understand the reason behind that question at that time, but nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, Leo, but every time I look at you doing or saying something to belittle yourself, it makes me feel very sad. Maybe Raph screams that word full of anger, but rest assured that he, like Donnie and me, believe it from the bottom of our hearts. You should never forget that for three of us you're the best, our role model. I ask you as a favor, don't waste your time and emotional energy thinking that you're a failure, big bro." Leonardo, after hearing those words from his baby brother, recalled that those same words had been expressed by the surliest of their brothers, who, like Michelangelo at that moment, was determined to show his support and unconditional love.

"How is it possible you can always express the right words for every occasion, little Mikey?" The older brother asked with a broad smile.

"That's easy, Raphael is always punching his sandbag, no one in this world can stay conscious after trying firsthand the strength of one of his fists; no one. My grumpy brother is the strength and passion of the action in flesh and blood. Donatello is always reading, thinking, discerning; connecting all the knowledge he has in his head, thereby forming other ideas that many wouldn't have the ability to create. And you... you're always honing your skills, always seeking the right balance between your body, your spirit and your mind to do get along in all the roles you have been given in life."

"And I, following those examples, also have my own methods to train my qualities. Whenever I wake up, I always decide to have a smile on my face, to start the day, remembering all the beautiful moments I have helped to create thanks to my optimism. I have to feed the fire, I can't afford that my optimism becomes extinct. Joy also has to be trained to become powerful, Leo," Mikey finished explaining, winking at his older brother who smiled proudly. Mikey didn't need to ask Leo to go on with his story, Leonardo did it right away.

"I don't know how much time had passed, but when I woke up, the place was in darkness. Again, I tried to move, I couldn't. Suddenly, I realized that one of my shoulders and my cheek on the same side, felt burned; I think when I lost consciousness, the flames reached me, burned those parts of my body before the fire system could suffocate the fire completely. I could feel the bruise of Hun's fist in my chest. That was all I could figure out at the time."

"The hours went on and I couldn't move. I had tried to move countless of times, until I gave up, the effort left me exhausted. After two days trying to stand up, I began to experience the consequences of not drinking water or eat anything, not to mention that I began to feel that I couldn't breathe. Professor Partik told me that, eventually, the paralyzing substance would have affected my lungs, not allowing me to breathe. I was very lucky that they had found me in time."

Michelangelo realized that fate had done much for them, if the Utroms' alarm system hadn't alerted them of the presence of intruders in the laboratory, his big brother would have succumbed to thirst, hunger or perhaps, the infamous paralyzing effects of the poison. And they would have died hating and maybe even cursing the turtle they believed had betrayed them.

"I think it was the fourth day when I noticed the sound of voices coming from the surface, but I didn't know whether to rejoice or be alert, because I didn't recognize any of them. I kept my eyes closed until the Professor approached me. He told me in broad terms what had happened and checked my vitals. During my imprisonment I was thinking only of all of you. When the professor assured me that would soon I was going to regain my body's movement... I had never been so eager to return home to hear from all of you." The young leader's words were backed up when Mikey felt that Leonardo's arm around his shoulders pulled him closer to his big brother.

"As soon as I felt the numbness in my body had faded, I got up, even though the Professor told me to stay still. A few seconds later I realized the reason. Getting up so suddenly caused me nausea and I got dizzy ... The guardians kindly helped me not to fall flat on my face... Until now I realize I was a bit rude because of impatience. I didn't thank them as I should."

"Seconds after I almost fell, I regained some of my strength. I left the lab and quickly ran towards the lair. Finding the front door open wide was the beginning of a nightmare that I thought was going to end badly. Fortunately, neither I nor the guardians who kindly helped me to search around our home, could find anything... Well, I found Klunk, battered but alive." Upon remembering that his tiny and loyal pet was the first one to realize that his older brother had been supplanted, reminded Michelangelo that he never should discard any signs of the animal instinct; those which tried to warn him of danger.

"Raph is right, Leo. Klunk is smarter than me, he warned me I was in trouble when I first approached the impostor ... but I ignored him. You would have wanted to see that, despite being so small, he protected me with all its strength." Just then they heard a meow. Leonardo got up and followed the sound. He approached the closet door which was ajar. There, stretching at its full length was Klunk. Upon seeing Leonardo, the kitten launched himself immediately to one of Leo's shoulders, leaving the fluffy towel on which he had rested so nicely.

"Here we got the little hero, Mikey," Leonardo said smiling, returning back to bed. The little pussycat took another leap from the turtle's shoulder to bed, beside his master, giving him a good morning as he rubbed his tiny head against one of his arms. Leonardo returned to bed with Michelangelo; his little brother had lifted his pet up and hugged him, laughing softly as the kitten purred.

Michelangelo continued the conversation. "Surely Donnie's computer recorded everything that happened, right?" The younger turtle asked but he already knew the answer, he knew that Leonardo at not finding them, had examined everything at his disposal minutely; after all, the young genius always kept his leader and big brother informed about everything that happened at home and about all that could be useful for their safety and welfare.

"I have no words to express the feelings I experienced when I watched everything Donnie's computer had recorded, little brother. At seeing that The Foot had captured all of you and The Shredder showing an insulting satisfaction on his face at seeing what was happening... it was awful, not to mention that the worst I had imagined, while I was paralyzed, had happened. I had to witness how "I" was side by side with our most lethal enemy in an odious alliance."

"I could see the faces of my family reflecting their sadness, their disappointment and their anger... I had to see you stripped of your innocent happiness... your eyes had lost their brightness and I was miserable to see that your joy of living had been taken away from you. I couldn't stand it!" Michelangelo immediately embraced Leonardo, feeling that his big brother was beginning to relive the pain. The shadow that had threatened to invade Leonardo's heart was no match for the love that the youngest turtle had showed to the young leader.

"Please forgive me, Mikey," Leonardo asked after enjoying the smaller turtle's affection, "I think I got carried away a bit; seeing that, for me, was worse than torture." Michelangelo would have reprimanded again his big brother for feeling so guilty, but he was honored that his older brother had expressed himself freely before him. His brother hadn't lied to him; he would never hide anything from him again.

Michelangelo suddenly remembered the awful moment when he thought his life was coming to an end at the hands of the brother he admired so much. Leonardo's thoughts seemed to be in sync with his baby brother's. "The worst time I witnessed was when the impostor was about to kill you, Mikey." Upon hearing the echo of his thoughts in the heart of his big brother, the mischievous turtle hid his face in Leonardo's chest, allowing a few tears to flow, moistening the body of his big brother as he kept listening. "I would have gone crazy by pain if I hadn't been there in time... Mikey, are you okay?" Leonardo asked sadly, squinting when he heard a small sob coming from his baby bro.

"You know," the youngest turtle began answering the question, "I too was about to go crazy because I still believed that it was all my fault, but our father stopped it. I would have handed myself to joy as the others did after hearing the Professor's explanations, but ... you know ... I made another decision due the guilt I was still feeling..." Michelangelo finished smiling shyly at his older brother, finally understanding many of the reasons why Leonardo does what he does when he feels guilty.

There was nothing more that Mikey didn't know about what had happened with his older brother. After that, both agreed silently to get up and join the others.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>El alba del siguiente día sorprendió a todos los miembros de la familia aún platicando. Era muy placentero el haber presenciado la evolución de una conversación que había comenzado con seriedad, hasta una que rebozaba alegría y felicidad. Pero el amoroso ambiente no impedía que tanto Leonardo como Miguel Ángel comenzaran a cabecear.<p>

El más joven de las tortugas por fin se había deshecho de la pesada carga que lo agobiaba, pero aún le quedaba deshacerse de los efectos adversos que le habían quedado por culpa de la dura experiencia. Varios de los días anteriores, después de enterarse que su hermano mayor se había ido, no había podido dormir bien. Y Leonardo, teniendo la costumbre de no ocuparse de sí mismo antes de estar cien por ciento seguro de que su familia estaba bien, no había dormido más que unas escasas horas cada noche desde que Abril le había dado la bienvenida a su hogar.

Sin darse cuenta, Miguel Ángel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Leonardo, quien después de la pequeña sorpresa, disfrutó de la tibieza del cuerpo de su hermanito. Sonriéndose suavemente, el joven líder colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del travieso para evitar que pudiera caerse. Al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano más cerca del suyo, la joven tortuga abrazó a su hermano mayor. Con voz cansada, pero clara, Leonardo le pidió permiso a su padre para retirarse a descansar.

Splinter concedió la venia de inmediato. Abril, como mujer inteligente y previsora, había mandado modificar una pequeña habitación en una de las esquinas de su tienda de antigüedades; cambiándola, de un pequeño almacén, a un cuarto para las visitas. Su sentido común, después de convivir tanto tiempo con sus amigos mutantes, le había aconsejado el tenerla para lo que pudiese ofrecerse. Combatir el crimen es una actividad que puede dar muchas sorpresas desagradables. Era la habitación que Leonardo había estado usando desde su llegada.

Por unanimidad, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Leonardo y Miguel Ángel usaran ese cuarto para dejarlos disfrutar por más tiempo uno del otro. Además, los demás no estaban tan cansados y no pensaban entregarse al sueño sino hasta que volviese a anochecer, ellos estaban bien en ese sentido. Leonardo y Miguel Ángel se pusieron de pie para retirarse.

"Mikey, ¿de verdad quieres dormir conmigo?" Preguntó el mayor a la somnolienta tortuga para estar seguro de los deseos de su pequeño hermano. La pregunta les pareció un poco absurda a Donatelo y a Rafael, pero teniendo en cuenta que de ese día en adelante Miguel Ángel habría de tener una relación más estrecha con la cruda y cruel realidad, podría ya no querer ser tratado como antes.

Como respuesta, la traviesa tortuga abrió sus ojos un poco, se sonrió lleno de ilusión y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano mayor, el corazón de Leonardo rebozaba de júbilo, las sorpresas agradables parecían no tener fin desde que se habían desecho de los malos entendidos.

"Creo que esa acción muestra una elocuencia sublime." Se sonrió Donatelo al ver eso. Después, acercándose a su pequeño hermano, Donatelo le dio un beso en una mejilla, Mikey le obsequió la mejor de sus sonrisas a su mejor amigo. "Duerman bien chicos." Terminó el más listo dirigiéndole una mirada de cariño a Leonardo.

"Creo que no había necesidad de preguntar." Le dijo Rafael a Leonardo. El guerrero de piel esmeralda no podía ocultar su alegría al darse cuenta de que el más joven nunca renunciaría a su encantadora personalidad. "Buenas noches Leo, cuida al tonto por nosotros un rato." Pidió el más rudo a su hermano de azul mientras la tortuga de rojo acariciaba la cabeza del más joven con suavidad. Mikey, después de sonreírse, le mostró la lengua a Rafael, quien añadió un suave coscorrón a sus muestras de cariño.

Leonardo se rió por lo bajo, asintió y comenzó a caminar. Su hermanito se dejó guiar mientras que el ninja de azul bajaba las escaleras de caracol que comunicaban el departamento con la tienda de antigüedades. Con mucho cuidado, Leonardo llevó a su hermanito hasta el cuarto. Una vez ahí, pareció que por un momento Mikey había recobrado sus fuerzas pues se lanzó de "clavado" a la cama, Leonardo se rió divertido.

El más joven dejó caer al piso todo su equipo de protección, pero tuvo cuidado de colocar su bandana nueva al lado de la de su hermano quien había tomado otra manta para cubrirse. Leonardo también se acostó después de despojarse de su cinturón, coderas y rodilleras.

Miguel Ángel se acercó con prontitud a su hermano y se acurrucó junto a él. De inmediato Leonardo cobijó su cuerpo y el de su hermanito con la manta para después rodear el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel con sus brazos para mantenerlo cautivo todo el tiempo mientras durmieran. La traviesa tortuga sonreía de tal forma que era más que obvio que disfrutaba de estar una vez más al lado de su hermano mayor.

_Ojalá que la felicidad que nos ha sido concedida el día de hoy, dure para siempre._ Otro deseo manifestado en silencio por el más joven, pero esta vez, a diferencia del primero que pidió frente al pozo, este deseo fue formulado con la firme intención de ser partícipe en el proceso para que se transformara en una sólida realidad. El feliz prisionero y su amoroso carcelero, se durmieron al fin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambas tortugas durmieron veinticuatro horas seguidas; todo ese día y su correspondiente noche, claro que sin contar con las obligadas pausas debido a los llamados de la naturaleza. Donatelo y Rafael entraron un par de veces al cuarto para asegurarse de que sus hermanos estaban bien. Con cautela se acercaban a la cama sólo para comprobar que tanto el pequeño Miguel Ángel como su hermano mayor, dormían apaciblemente uno junto al otro.

Donatelo se alegraba mucho del bien merecido descanso del que gozaban sus hermanos, el sueño profundo sumado a los placenteros sueños y la tan anhelada cercanía, eran el remedio perfecto para el cansancio con el que la angustia los había agobiado. Sorprendido, el joven genio fue testigo de una de las raras ocasiones en las que el más rudo mostraba su bien escondido lado sensible.

Rafael tocaba con suavidad una de las mejillas del más chico para después hacer lo mismo en la frente de su hermano mayor. Sonriéndose lleno de contento, Donatelo también dio muestras de su amor fraternal arropando a las dos tortugas que dormían felizmente. Miró al de rojo quien le indicó con la cabeza que debían retirarse; salieron sin hacer ruido.

"¿Crees que despierten pronto, Donnie?" Preguntó el más rudo al más listo.

"Creo que eso no tiene importancia, Rafa. Si necesitan dormir una semana entera, por mí es perfecto. No te preocupes por nuestros hermanos, ellos están más que bien."

Confiando ciegamente en las palabras de su hermano de morado, Rafael subió junto con Donatelo al departamento de Abril para seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanos.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, ambos se dispusieron a dormir. Rafael y Donatelo se sentaron en el sillón, pero el más rudo consideró que su hermanito estaría más cómodo si tenía todo el sillón para él solo.

"Voy a dormir en el suelo, Cerebrito."

Donatelo frunció el ceño después de oír eso. Él también quería disfrutar de compañía al igual que su mejor amigo en ese momento. Aprovechándose de que Rafael estaba de muy buen humor, después de verlo tan preocupado por Miguel Ángel y Leonardo, el pequeño Donatelo dijo con un tono que bien sabía él que el cerebro consciente de Rafael no detectaría pero si su afectuosa mente inconsciente: "Rafa, el clima está muy fresco, pero con una manta me daría mucho calor, ¿te quedas un rato conmigo en el sillón?"

Tal y como el increíble intelecto del Donatelo había calculado, Rafael accedió pensando que sería sólo por un rato. Sin que la tortuga de los sais se diera cuenta, el joven genio, cuando se acurrucó cerca de él, comenzó discretamente a frotar suavemente el caparazón de su hermano mayor. Hacía ya tiempo que Donatelo sabía que hacer eso ayudaba mucho a Rafael a relajarse.

Momentos después, la mente de Rafael abandonaba el mundo real para perderse en el mundo de los sueños. Recargando su cabeza en la de su inteligente hermanito, Rafael comenzó a roncar suavemente. Donatelo se sonrió sabiendo que Rafael dormiría junto a él toda la noche. Todas las tortugas disfrutaron de una buena dosis de amor fraternal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al igual que el sol que comenzaba con lentitud, pero sin sombra de duda, a emerger desde el horizonte, ambas tortugas, las que habían estado separadas por un largo tiempo por culpa de un giro inesperado del destino, comenzaban a despertar después de gozar de la primera noche que había servido como puente entre el pasado tortuoso y un futuro prometedor.

Leonardo fue el primero en abrir los ojos por completo. Aunque Miguel Ángel aún tenía los ojos cerrados, el mayor sabía que su pequeño hermano ya estaba despierto al igual que él. Mientras el más joven descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor, el joven líder se dedicaba a satisfacer el hambre de cariño que ambos tenían, tocando y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la joven tortuga con la punta de sus dedos.

"No me quiero levantar nunca, Leo." Murmuró el más joven, Leonardo se sonrió al oír eso.

"Ojalá pudiéramos, Mikey… pero, ¿no tienes hambre?" Preguntó Leo con su voz envuelta en un tono divertido.

Miguel Ángel tardó un poco en responder, pero al fin dijo: "¿Tenías que recordarme la mayor desventaja de mi idea?" Después de decir aquello, Mikey abrió sus ojos. Una mirada que reflejaba una gran alegría le dio la bienvenida.

"Buenos días, Leo." Dijo Miguel Ángel, los pliegues de su boca se estiraron a todo lo que daban para enmarcar su tierna sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Mikey." Respondió Leonardo, deleitándose al escuchar su nombre y gozando el pronunciar el de su hermanito.

"Leo…" Continuó hablando el más joven; pero, la pausa en su voz, unida a la acción de bajar sus ojos, encendió las alarmas en el corazón del mayor.

"¿Si, Mikey?" Preguntó Leonardo, tratando de impedir que su preocupación se exteriorizara en demasía.

"De ahora en adelante… no me vas a ocultar nada, ¿verdad?" Aquella interrogante había nacido por culpa de una preocupación que el más joven aún tenía con respecto a su hermano mayor.

"Nada Mikey, tienes derecho a saber todo lo que suceda. Tal y como lo dije, creí que protegerte de esa forma era lo adecuado. Pero, me he dado cuenta de que tu alma tiene un temple ejemplar. Serás testigo de mucha más violencia, serás el depositario de muchos sufrimientos; serás, junto con nosotros tres, el que habrá de experimentar todo lo malo que el mundo tiene preparado para nosotros; y aún así, seguirás siendo el pequeño travieso, el alegre bromista que todos amamos." Finalizó el mayor besando la frente del más joven.

"¡Yo nunca voy a cambiar, hermano!" Exclamó Mikey lleno de convicción.

"Estás equivocado, hermanito, lo harás; pero no me refiero a que dejes de ser quien eres, me refiero a que el sufrimiento es una experiencia que nos ayuda a crecer y a ser mejores. Tal vez suene mal, pero es la verdad, toda la amarga experiencia por la que pasaste ha logrado que tu sonrisa sea más brillante que antes." Dijo con toda sinceridad el joven líder y continuó.

"Te quiero tanto Mikey, a pesar de que te he prometido que ya nunca más te voy a ocultar nada, eso no me impedirá el seguir cuidándote al igual que lo hace Rafa o Donnie. Quiero que el día que yo abandone este mundo pueda escuchar de tu boca el decir que gracias a todos tus hermanos mayores, nunca cesaste de ser feliz. Las cadenas del destino que nos atan, nunca serán un obstáculo para mí, te lo juro, podremos romperlas todos juntos."

"Gracias hermano, de verdad. Yo también uniré un juramento al tuyo, voy a consagrarme a ser mejor todos los días para ahorrarles a todos ustedes tantas preocupaciones." El tono lleno de seriedad y compromiso del más joven, hizo sonreír al mayor, Miguel Ángel continuó.

"Ahora, hermano, por favor, hay algo que quiero saber…" Pidió el más joven.

"Pregunta lo que quieras hermanito."

"Dime… ¿qué sucedió contigo en el laboratorio?"

La primera reacción de Leonardo al oír la pregunta fue fruncir el ceño; y su primer pensamiento, el de intentar evadir la pregunta. Por unos segundos el hermano mayor había cedido a la costumbre de tratar de ocultar los hechos dolorosos al menor. Pero ya era hora de que se deshiciera de ese hábito, era hora de mostrar el debido respeto a las dudas de su hermanito, diciéndole la verdad.

Antes de abrir la boca, Leonardo cerró sus ojos y se concentró para recordar todo lo que había pasado. Miguel Ángel no perdía de vista los gestos y las acciones de su hermano mayor, no porque desconfiara de él, sino porque estaba ávido de saber lo que le había pasado a su hermano durante la pelea y mientras estuvo confinado en aquel lugar, y sabía, instintivamente, que Leonardo no sólo se expresaría con palabras sino también con elocuente lenguaje corporal.

Al fin, Leonardo abrió sus ojos. Miguel Ángel, por decirlo de alguna forma, estaba a la espera del menor movimiento de los labios de su hermano.

El joven líder comenzó.

"Perdona la excusa tan torpe, Mikey, pero el dolor de cabeza que tuve antes de entrar al laboratorio secreto, empezó a molestarme de verdad después de la aparición de nuestros enemigos. Fue por eso que no pude reaccionar a tiempo al ver el enorme puño de Hun acercándose a mí. El golpe me lanzó en dirección de los enormes cilindros de vidrio."

"Mi caparazón me protegió del impacto con el duro cristal. Caí al piso completamente empapado por el líquido que estaba dentro del enorme contenedor que se había hecho pedazos. Me hubiera levantado de inmediato pero sentí un pinchazo en uno de mis brazos. En ese momento pensé que un fragmento de vidrio me había cortado, pero estaba muy equivocado."

"Apenas y tuve tiempo de ver de reojo una criatura que tenía la forma de una pequeña medusa; transparente, pero sin tentáculos. Ya no tuve duda, ese raro organismo me había picado o mordido. Justo entonces me di cuenta de que con el pinchazo, esa cosa me había inyectado alguna substancia extraña, pues el efecto fue casi instantáneo; estaba paralizado."

"Intenté moverme, pero no pude; intenté también gritar y el resultado fue el mismo. Lo que vi después, me hizo pensar que una substancia alucinógena también había entrado a mi cuerpo, pues aún desconocía las capacidades de esa criatura. Casi todo el líquido que estaba desparramado en el piso, alrededor de mí, comenzó a apilarse frente a mis ojos, tomando la forma de mi cuerpo."

"Te juro que por un instante creí que una aparición se erguía amenazadora ante mí, pues el cuerpo copiado era completamente transparente; pero unos escasos segundos después, se coloreó. A pesar de que no podía verlo muy bien por todo el humo blanco que ayudaba a sofocar las llamas, pude observar que era idéntico a mí."

"Si no hubiese estado paralizado, me habría quedado sin habla al ver que abrió los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió de una forma que me pareció enfermiza." Miguel Ángel, con las palabras de su hermano, recordó la sonrisa maniática del impostor. Tuvo escalofríos por un segundo.

"¿Estás bien, Mikey?" Preguntó el mayor a quien no le había pasado desapercibida aquella reacción.

"Estoy bien, Leo." Aseguró su hermanito. "Si a ti te causó esa impresión, imagínate a nosotros que creíamos que en realidad eras tú… Te hubiera pasado lo mismo si hubiera sido uno de nosotros tres." Leonardo, sólo de imaginarse el rostro del pequeño hermano que tenía tan cerca de él, sonreír de esa forma insana, tuvo la misma reacción que el más joven.

"Es horrible, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Mikey, notando también el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Espantoso…"

Después de un corto lapso para deshacerse esa horrenda imagen mental, Miguel Ángel le pidió a su hermano que continuara.

"¿Qué pasó después, Leo?"

"El impostor comenzó a acercar una de sus manos a mi cabeza, pero lentamente, parecía que le costaba trabajo adaptarse al cuerpo que acababa de copiar. En ese lapso pude escuchar las explosiones, los gritos, los golpes y las soeces de Hun mientras luchaba contra ustedes. Después…"

Leonardo hizo una pausa, aún le costaba trabajo el hablar de ciertas cosas con su hermanito, todo por la costumbre de no compartir los aspectos tristes o desagradables de las peleas con el más joven.

"¿Leo?"

"Perdona, Mikey. La tonta costumbre…" Leonardo no pudo evitar hacer otra pausa.

"¿Te hizo daño, Leo?" Preguntó Miguel Ángel al observar la indecisión de su hermano. El joven guerrero miraba a su hermano mayor con profunda tristeza.

"No sé cómo lo logró…" dijo Leonardo al fin, "pero cuando su mano tocó mi cabeza, pude sentir que clavaba las uñas en mi frente, perforando mi cráneo, pero sin herirme… Fue una sensación extraña, bastante desagradable e incómoda. De pronto, cuando sentía que casi estaba por traspasarme la cabeza, me vi forzado a recordar todo lo que sabía, sentía y pensaba. Fue, como si me obligaran a hacer un recuento de todos los aspectos importantes de mi vida, en tan sólo unos segundos." Una mueca casi imperceptible de dolor acompañó esas palabras, pero no pasó inadvertida para el más joven.

"Te dolió mucho, ¿verdad?" Miguel Ángel volvía a interrogar a su hermano, pero ya conocía la respuesta; después de todo, había experimentado en carne propia la total falta de compasión del ya extinto ser.

"…Si." Contestó Leonardo sin querer dar muchos detalles, no quería que su pequeño hermano escuchara una mentira, pero cuando menos, con esa respuesta, Miguel Ángel no insistiría.

Miguel Ángel permaneció silencioso por un rato, al igual que su hermano mayor. Pero el más joven continuó interrogando a su hermano.

"¿Qué sucedió después?"

"Después de unos segundos, mi dolor de cabeza se volvió insoportable. El impostor comenzó a extraer su mano de mi cerebro. Pero lo raro es que no estaba herido, no sangré, ni me quedó una cicatriz. Después de eso, comenzó a quitarme todo mi equipo de protección, me despojó de las fundas de mis espadas y de mi bandana."

"Mis sentidos amenazaban con abandonarme; pero, unos segundos antes de perder la conciencia, escuché que ustedes gritaban mi nombre. Lo único que puede hacer fue mirar, mi suplantador comenzaba a caminar en dirección de las voces. Jamás me había sentido más desesperado e inútil en toda mi vida, hermanito." Miguel Ángel miró con asombro el rostro de su hermano y escuchó con incredulidad sus palabras, pues la fisonomía de Leonardo rara vez dejaba entrever cualquier sentimiento negativo que el mayor experimentaba y menos aún secundado por el tono angustioso con el que sus palabras estaban envueltas.

"A pesar de estar paralizado, traté de esforzarme al máximo para incorporarme… ese esfuerzo provocó que me desmayara…" Leonardo terminó esa frase con palabras que inequívocamente estaban matizadas de vergüenza; y el más joven lo notó de inmediato.

"Leo… siempre te ha molestado que te creamos perfecto, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Miguel Ángel mirando directamente a su hermano a los ojos. Leonardo no comprendió la pregunta en ese momento, pero asintió.

"No lo mal interpretes, Leo; pero cada vez que te miro o te escucho, hacer o decir algo que te minimiza, me hace sentir muy triste. Tal vez Rafa te grite esa palabra lleno de enojo, pero ten por seguro que él, al igual que Donnie y yo, lo creemos desde el fondo de nuestro corazón. Nunca olvides que para nosotros tres, tú eres el mejor, nuestro ejemplo a seguir. Te lo pido como un gran favor, no malgastes tu tiempo y tu energía emocional pensando que eres un fracaso, hermano." Leonardo, después de escuchar las palabras de su hermanito, recordó que esas mismas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por el más huraño de sus hermanos, quien, al igual que Miguel Ángel en ese momento, se había decidido a mostrar todo su apoyo y amor incondicional.

"¿Cómo es posible que siempre puedas expresar la palabras precisas para cada ocasión, pequeño Mikey?" Preguntó el hermano mayor con una gran sonrisa.

"Fácil, Rafael toda la vida está golpeando ese pobre saco de arena, nadie en este mundo puede permanecer consciente después de probar en carne propia la fuerza de uno de sus puños; nadie. Mi gruñón hermano, es la fuerza y la pasión de la acción en carne y hueso. Donatelo siempre está leyendo, pensando, discerniendo; conectando todos los conocimientos que tiene dentro de su cabeza, formando con ello, otras ideas que muchos otros no tendrían la capacidad de crear. Tú, siempre estás afinando tus técnicas, buscando siempre el equilibrio entre tu cuerpo, tu espíritu y tu mente para desenvolverte en todos los papeles que te han sido dados en la vida."

"Y yo, siguiendo esos ejemplos, también tengo mis propios métodos para entrenar mis cualidades. Siempre que despierto me propongo el tener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro, al comenzar el día recuerdo todo los momentos hermosos que he ayudado a crear gracias a mi optimismo; tengo que alimentar ese fuego, no puedo darme el lujo de que se extinga, la alegría también tiene que entrenarse para volverse poderosa, Leo." Terminó Mikey de explicar, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano mayor quien se sonrió lleno de orgullo y sin que Mikey se lo pidiera, continuó con su relato.

"No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando desperté, todo el lugar estaba en tinieblas. Volví a intentar moverme, no pude. De pronto me di cuenta de que uno de mis hombros y mi mejilla del mismo lado, me ardían; creo que cuando perdí el sentido, las llamas alcanzaron a quemar esas partes de mi cuerpo antes de que el sistema contra incendios sofocara el fuego por completo. Podía sentir la magulladura del golpe de Hun en mi pecho, eso fue todo lo que pude sacar en claro en ese momento."

"Las horas pasaban y yo no lograba moverme. Lo intenté un sinnúmero de veces, hasta que llegó el momento en que el sólo esfuerzo me dejaba exhausto. Creo que a los dos días después de probar suerte para ver si lograba cuando menos el incorporarme, experimenté las consecuencias de no tomar agua, ni probar bocado, eso sin contar que empecé a sentir que no podía respirar; según lo que me dijo el profesor Partik, la substancia paralizante, con el tiempo, me hubiera impedido poder respirar si no me hubiesen encontrado."

Miguel Ángel se dio cuenta de que la suerte había hecho mucho por ellos, si los Utroms no hubiesen instalado el sistema de alarma que les avisó de la presencia de intrusos en el laboratorio, su hermano habría sucumbido a la sed, al hambre o tal vez a los infames efectos del paralizante; y ellos, habrían muerto odiando y tal vez hasta maldiciendo al que creían los había traicionado.

"Creo que era el cuarto día cuando me percaté del sonido de voces que provenían de la superficie, pero no sabía si debía alegrarme o estar alerta, pues no reconocí ninguna de ellas. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que el profesor se acercó a mí, me explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido y me revisó. Durante todo mi encierro estuve pensando sólo en ustedes Mikey. En cuanto el profesor me aseguró que pronto habría de recuperar el movimiento de mi cuerpo… nunca había estado tan ansioso de volver a casa para saber de todos ustedes." Las palabras del joven líder se vieron respaldadas cuando Mikey sintió que el brazo de Leonardo que estaba sobre sus hombros lo acercaba más a él.

"Tan pronto como sentí que el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo se desvaneció, me levanté a pesar de que el profesor me pedía el estarme quieto; unos segundos después comprendí la razón, el levantarme tan súbitamente provocó que me dieran náuseas y me mareara… Los guardianes amablemente me ayudaron a no caer de bruces… Hasta ahora caigo en la cuenta de que me vi un poco grosero por culpa de la impaciencia pues ni siquiera les di las gracias como debía."

"Segundos después de que recuperé un poco de mis fuerzas, salí con rapidez del laboratorio y corrí hacia la guarida. El encontrar la puerta principal abierta de par en par fue el principio de una pesadilla que creí que iba a terminar muy mal. Afortunadamente ni yo, ni los guardianes que amablemente me ayudaron a revisar todo nuestro hogar, pudimos encontrar nada… bueno, encontré a Klunk, maltrecho, pero con vida." El recordar que su pequeña y fiel mascota fue la primera en darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor había sido suplantado, le recordaba a Miguel Ángel que nunca más debía desdeñar ninguna de las señales del instinto del animalito, las cuales le trataron de advertir del peligro.

"Rafa tiene razón, Leo. Klunk es más listo que yo, él me advirtió que estaba en peligro cuando me acerqué por primera vez al impostor… pero no le hice caso. Lo hubieras visto, aún siendo tan pequeño, me defendió con todas sus fuerzas." Justo en ese momento un maullido se escuchó. Leonardo se levantó y siguiendo el sonido, se acercó al clóset cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Ahí, estirándose cuan largo era, estaba Klunk, quién al ver a Leonardo, se lanzó de inmediato a uno de sus hombros, abandonando la mullida toalla sobre la cual había descansado de lo lindo.

"Parece que aquí tenemos al pequeño héroe, hermanito." Dijo Leonardo sonriéndose, regresando de nuevo a la cama. El pequeño minino dio otro salto del hombro de la tortuga a la cama junto a su amo, dándole los buenos días mientras frotaba su cabecita contra uno de sus brazos. Leonardo volvió a acostarse junto a Miguel Ángel; su pequeño hermano había alzado a su mascota y lo abrazaba contra su pecho riéndose suavemente mientras el gatito ronroneaba.

Miguel Ángel continuó con la conversación. "De seguro que la computadora de Donnie registró todo lo sucedido, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el más joven, pero ya sabía la respuesta, sabía que Leonardo, al no encontrarlos, había revisado todo lo que estaba a su alcance con minuciosidad; después de todo, el joven genio siempre tenía al tanto a su líder y hermano mayor de todo lo que sucedía en casa y de todo cuanto pudiese serles útil para su seguridad y bienestar.

"No tengo palabras para expresar los sentimientos que experimenté en el momento en que pude ver todo lo que la computadora había registrado, hermanito. El ver que los habían capturado y que Shredder mostraba una insultante satisfacción por lo que sucedía… fue espantoso, eso sin mencionar que había pasado lo peor que me había imaginado mientras estuve preso a causa de los efectos del paralizante; fui testigo de "verme" junto a nuestro enemigo más letal en una odiosa alianza, pude ver los rostros de toda mi familia reflejando su tristeza, su decepción, su ira… el verte a ti, despojado de tu candorosa alegría… tus ojos habían perdido su brillo y me sentí miserable al ver que se te había arrebatado la alegría de vivir. ¡No pude soportarlo!" Miguel Ángel abrazó de inmediato a Leonardo al sentir que su hermano comenzaba a revivir el dolor. La sombra que en ese momento amenazaba con invadir el corazón de Leonardo no fue rival para el amor que el más joven de las tortugas manifestó tan tiernamente al joven líder.

"Perdóname Mikey," pidió Leonardo después de disfrutar hasta el infinito del cariño del más chico, "creo que me dejé llevar un poco; para mí, el ver eso, fue peor que la tortura." Miguel Ángel hubiera reconvenido una vez más a su hermano por sentirse culpable, pero se sintió honrado después de haber escuchado a su hermano mayor expresarse tan libremente delante de él. Su hermano no mintió, jamás volvería a ocultarle nada.

Miguel Ángel de pronto recordó el espantoso momento cuando creyó que su existencia llegaba a su fin a manos del que tanto quería, los pensamientos de Leonardo parecían estar en sincronía con los de su hermanito. "El peor momento que presencié fue cuando vi al impostor a punto de matarte, Mikey." El travieso, al escuchar el eco de sus pensamientos en el corazón de su hermano, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Leonardo, permitiendo que unas cuantas lágrimas humedecieran el cuerpo de su hermano al seguir escuchándolo. "Hubiera enloquecido de dolor si hubiese llegado tarde… ¿Mikey, estás bien?" Preguntó Leonardo entrecerrando los ojos tristemente al percibir un sollozo proveniente de su pequeño hermano.

"¿Sabes?" Comenzó el más joven respondiendo a la pregunta, "yo también estuve a punto de enloquecer por seguir creyendo que había sido culpa mía, pero nuestro padre lo impidió. Me hubiera entregado a la alegría al igual que los demás después de las explicaciones del profesor, pero… tú sabes… tomé otra decisión debido también a esa pesada culpa de la cual aún no me deshacía…" Terminó Miguel Ángel sonriéndole tímidamente a su hermano mayor, entendiendo muchas de las razones por las cuales Leonardo hacía lo que hacía, al sentirse culpable.

Ya no quedaba nada más que Mikey ignorara de lo que le había sucedido con su hermano mayor, así que ambos, después de acordarlo silenciosamente, decidieron levantarse y reunirse con los demás.

**Continuará…**


End file.
